The Rise & Fall of the Roman Empire
by Zilla 2000
Summary: The tale of three brothers from Chamberlain Hills with troubled past and distant relationships being brought back together in Los Santos. When the three decide to work together they create their own criminal organization that rivals the Mafia and soon become an untouchable force, but with power comes problems in the form of rivals, cops, strained relationships, and betrayals.
1. The Roman Brothers

**Hello everyone I've been reading a lot of fanfics lately and some that have really inspired me is** **Onkwehonwe Kashatstenhshera** **'s GTA: The Ballad of a Cholo and Big Zanes Tales of the Troubleshooter so I decided to make my own story based off my own characters and throw them into the GTA Universe and based the real places in California and real things.**

 **This is also my first fanfic so give me a lot of feedback on how you like it because I mostly specialize in writing fictions so let me know how this goes.**

 **I do not own Grand Theft Auto or any of their characters and am not affiliated with Rockstar or Rockstar North. The only thing I own is the title and the OC's.**

 **Chapter 1: The Roman Brothers**

 **May 13, 2015**

 **Senora Desert**

" _No_?" thought an African American man that stood about 6'2 with short black hair, wearing a bullet proof vest over his short sleeved white button up shirt, black jeans and dress shoes that had been stained by blood, and the letters RF tattooed on his left forearm while Fam was tattooed on his right arm as he sank down to his knees while dropping his Assault Rifle and looked at the sight before him.

Past the swirling sand that covered everything on this windy night he eyed a fallen African-Samoan man lying on the desert floor with a combat knife in his right hand and an MP7 Submachine Gun in his left. On his chest was the fallen body of a fallen El Salvadorian man with blood leaking from his back and a Machete in his right hand while his left hand lay yards away from his body covered in sand.

"KILL THE FUCKS NOW." yelled a bald muscular African American that stood about 6'3 with piercing brown eyes, and wearing a bullet proof vest over his bare chest, white jeans that had been stained in blood, and black shoes, with the letters RF tattooed on his left arm while CGF was tattooed on his right while he carried a Shotgun in his hands and aimed it at a group yellow, black, blue, teal, and white wearing Mexican, Central and South American men who raised their guns at him and the group of green and purple wearing men ranging from African Americans, to Pacific Islanders, and Asians who raised their guns at them.

" _How did it all come to this?_ " asked the African American man in the suit as the two sides started to open fire on one another, and a series of gunshots, screams, shouts, grunts, thuds, and explosions filled his ears.

 **November 12, 2013**

 **Rockford Hills**

The sun was rising on this new day in Los Santos as Martin Roman opened his eyes and noticed the sun shining through his window before rising from his bed and making his way towards his bathroom. He was a rather average looking family man. He stood about six-three with his black hair cut low and his facial hair trimmed to give others around him the vibe that he's business man and not the average gang banger that plagues Los Santos.

In a past life he was though. As he stepped in front of the mirror in his bathroom he quickly eyed the AK-47 Assault Rifle tattooed on the right side of his chest with CGF tattooed under it, Chamberlin Hills tattoo over his stomach, and the word Families tattooed on his upper right arm with a bandana hanging off the F.

With every time he looks at these brands of identity his mind instantly returns to his days running with the Chamberlain Gangster Families. Those days mostly consisted of home invasions, robbing drug dealers, and blasting Ball Sacks and Ese's. Those days were long behind him after serving ten year on his second stint at Boilingbrook Penitentiary where he decided to change his life after he got out. And now four years later his life seemed to be on the right path as he stepped out of the shower and dressed himself in a long sleeved white button up shirt under a gray jacket, with gray slacks, and black shoes before stepping out of his bathroom and making his way downstairs and coming face to face with his wife.

"Good morning." he said as he wrapped his arms around his wife Tamika who smiled at him. She was a rather thick woman of African Descent with piercing brown eyes, caramel colored skin, long black hair that showed off her Native American heritage, and wearing a black sports bra with pink sweat pants that showed off her shapely behind.

"Good morning to you." she replied with a smile while holding her husbands hands.

"How did I marry such a lovely woman?" Martin asked earning a chuckle from Tamika who turned to face him while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You gave me a drug that made me fall in love with you and when I saw reason to leave you got me pregnant." she replied earning a chuckle from Martin.

"Sounds about right." he said before the duo shared a quick kiss before they heard a loud EWWW and turned their heads and noticed their four year old daughter Jasmine.

"Looks who talking coming here you." said Martin as he chased after his daughter who laughed the entire time before she was caught in Martin's arms.

"Are you gonna be a good girl at school today?" he asked earning a nod from the girl.

"Always." she said while Martin swung her in his arms.

"Are you gonna be good at work?" she asked.

"You know it baby-girl." he replied before looking at the clock and noticing that he was almost late for work causing him to quickly set his daughter down.

"Sorry baby but I gotta go." he said before giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead then moving to his wife.

"Don't you want to eat breakfast?" she asked earning a shake of the head from Martin.

"I'll get something on the way, I'm running late." he said before the duo shared a quick kiss and a chuckle.

"I love you." Tamika said earning a repeat from Martin before he walked out of his home and noticed his white Tailgater parked in front of his garage before climbing in the drivers seat and driving away from his home while waving at his neighbors who smiled at him even though he knew they secretly asked how could he afford to live in their neighborhood.

As he drove through the streets of Los Santos he noticed the obvious change in scenery from high priced homes and wealthy families to the impoverished ghettos hidden behind the glamor as he turned his radio to Radio Los Santos where a new bulletin was going on.

" _Gang Wars are raging all across Los Santos as a gun battle in the town of Davis, that went all the way into Forum Drive in Strawberry was waged between the African American Street Gangs the Ballas and Families. Twelve people were killed while another twenty were injured as the gangsters did battle with Assault Rifles and Grenades and turned the suburbs into a warzone_ -." the news report continued earning a roll of the eyes from Martin.

"It's all the same." he muttered under his breath already knowing first hand how brutal and bloody the gang war between the Families and Ballas were and how much hate both sides had for each other. Another gang war was inevitable to him and he often wondered how the two sides were able to form a truce with one another. Even though the truce was broken by two Family members from Chamberlain Hills he wasn't too surprised just shocked that it wasn't broken by his own brother.

" _In other news LSPD made a major bust today in LS targeting the The Mexican-American Street Gang the Vagos and the Salvadorian Gang The Mara Bunta Grande. Who have been working together and are capitalizing on the drug trade in Los Santos and Blaine County-."_ the report continued earning a chuckle from Martin.

"While the homies are blasting on one another the Wetbacks are taking over. Things have changed a lot since the nineties." said Martin as he looked out his window and noticed the numerous Mexican stores and signs in Spanish that were spread across the area.

" _And in more gang news Davis and Strawberry aren't the only places racked by gang violence. East Beach was also racked with another shooting as Asian and Samoan Gangs are fight a brutal tit-for-tat gang war against Mexican Gangs. Who have the two sides outnumbered and out gunned but fighting back despite it all_ -." said the reporter as Martin finally arrived at a large building by the pier with five trucks parked in the front.

Most gang members who leave prison can't really make a living for themselves but Martin was the exception. He was now the owner of Roman Trucking, a Trucking Company based just a few blocks away from his old stomping ground of Chamberlain Hills. After parking his car he quickly made his way inside of the building where he received greeting from a number of muscular tattooed men.

Some would probably call what he's doing dumb pipe dream, but one of the things Martin strived to do was a give reformed prisoners a descent paying job. The dream wasn't much but he was paying higher then most businesses in Los Santos as he walked past a number of his workers who were putting a series of boxes in the back of the trucks.

He was proud because this place of business is one of the few places you could see Balla and Family gang members working together. They knew what he was trying to do and were happy that he was trying to help them and bridge the gap between the two gangs. So his place of business seemed to be the only place where the two rival gangs can meet without fights starting and shots being fired as neither side wanted to mess up a good thing for both of them.

"Another day another dollar." Martin said as he entered his office and quickly walked into his office and took a seat behind his desk while looking down at his papers before him.

 **Strawberry**

It was well past noon in the town of Strawberry and the sound of Gunshots quickly rattled a small neighborhood as a black van speed down the streets while people wearing Purple ran for their lives away from the van.

"Blast all those Ballsacks." yelled Marrick Roman from his position in the driver seat as he fired his Micro SMG out the window while three other Families members fired out the side door of the van.

"Fucking Lobsters." yelled B-Rock. He was a rather tall Belizean man with short black hair, black eyes, dark skin, and wearing a white jacket over a green t-shirt with black jeans and the letters CGF tattooed on his right arm as he fired an AK-47 Assault Rifle out the door.

"Drop all them bitches." yelled Bones from his position of leaning out the passenger window with a Micro SMG in his hands. He was a rather skinny African American man with short dread locks, light skin, and wearing a green shirt and blue jeans pants with the letters BK tattooed on the right side of his neck.

"Let's go." yelled Marrick as he started to drive away from the Ballas territory with a smile on his face before the group arrived back in Chamberlain Hills and parked their car in front of a small house across from an apartment complex.

"Bones get rid of the van." said Marrick as he climbed out of the front seat with B-Rock following close behind.

"You got it Big Homie." said Bones as he climbed into the front seat before driving away with the van while Marrick and B-Rock stood chuckling.

"Man I love this shit." said Marrick as he and B-Rock started to make their way inside of the house where they noticed a dirty living room with pizza boxes, Chinese take out, empty beer cans, and Bleeder Burger wrappers lining the floor.

"Man you know Gerald, Stanley and them other nigga's gone trip." B-Rock stated earning a chuckle from Marrick as he took a seat on his couch before grabbing his bong.

"Man fuck Gerald, fuck Stanley, fuck all them dudes that want to just sit back and sell dime bags, while the Ballsacks blast on us. Fuck all them if they got a problem they know where to fine me." said Marrick as he took a hit of the bong before blowing smoke from his nose and laying back on his couch for a few hours.

 **East Beach**

The sun was beginning to set over the city of East Beach as a black Buccaneer parked itself outside of a gated apartment complex before Marcus Roman stepped out of the car. He wasn't much to look at being only twenty five and standing only five foot two, with short black hair, no facial hair, brown eyes, and wearing a red USSA shirt, black pants, black and white shoes, and a black backpack.

As he climbed the stairs and quickly approached his apartment door he braced himself already knowing what he was going to see as he opened the door to his apartment revealing a living room with only one couch, a lazy-boy chair, a coffee table, and a box TV.

After closing his door he quickly removed his shirt and revealed the dragon tattoo that covered his upper right arm and the phrase tattooed on his back that basically summed up his entire life, " **Nobody Praying For Me."**

Even though he had two older brothers there has never once been anyone praying for him since his mother died when he was eight to this point now. He and his older brother Martin was close after he got of jail but since the youngest Roman returned home from fighting overseas the two have been different. While he and Marrick have never been close, in fact Marrick was his tormentor along with the Families both of whom Mark held a strong resentment for.

As he entered his bedroom he quickly kneeled down to his bed and pulled out a black trunk before opening it and revealing a Ruger 556 Assault Rifle, MP7 Submachine Gun, two M9 Beretta's, three hand Grenades, a Kevlar Vest, and a Combat Knife in a brown sheath.

As Mark marveled at his weapons he quickly tucked one of his Beretta's into his waistband before making his way to the door and opening it revealing three men on the other side.

"Glad you guys could make it." said Mark as he smiled at the group before slapping hands with Lee. Lee is a second generation Chinese American man that stood only four inches taller then Mark with short black hair, black eyes, and wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black shoes.

"Nothing interesting at home dog." said Mercy as Mark slapped hands with the muscular African-Mexican man that stood six foot one with long black hair that went to back of his neck, brown eyes, and a wearing a black shirt, black pants, and white shoes.

"Really, besides we gotta be here for this." said Trip as Mark slapped hands with the toned African-Irish man that stood six feet with short auburn hair that he had hidden under a black, brown eyes, and wearing a sleeveless white shirt, black pants, and whites shoes.

"You're people on their way?" asked Mark earning a nod from Lee before the group heard the sound of a car engine and watched as a silver Emperor parked beside Mark's Buccaneer.

"Looks like they're here." said Mark as he led his group into his apartment while watching as two Cambodian men walked into his house.

"Vick how you been?" asked Mark as he eyed a Cambodian man that stood about five foot seven with a shaved head, light brown skin, brown eyes, with the letters AGB tattooed on his neck for Asian Gangster Ballas tattooed and wearing a purple jacket over a white t-shirt, blue jean pants, and black shoes.

"Good you got the stuff?" he asked earning a nod from Mark.

"Yeah you got the paper?" Mark asked while watching as the other Cambodian man who stood about five foot nine with shaved black hair, and wearing a black wife beater revealing the tattoos that covered his arms, black pants, and white shoes.

As he stepped to Mark he opened a black backpack that was filled with hundred of money while Mark watched Mercy drop three keys of Cocaine on Mark's table.

"Sample." said Mark as he used his knife to cut the bag before handing it to Vick's who took a sniff.

"Alright we good." he said while the other man dropped the bag of money on the table before moving to the drugs.

"Same week after next." said Vick earning a nod from Mark.

"Yeah we hitting another spot and I'll let you know what we get." said Mark.

"Let me know before you sell to the Samoan's and Tongans." said Vick's earning a nod from Mark.

"Can do." said Mark as Vick's and his men went to walk out the door before Mark stopped him with a question.

"Yo Vick's what do you know about what happened to Little T?" Mark asked.

"He was shot yesterday by the Beaners." Vick replied.

"You know which set?" asked Mark.

"You planning on doing a little retaliation for um?" he asked earning silence from Mark.

"East End Vagos they did a drive-by at the park. Killed him and a few of my guys." said Vick earning a nod from Mark.

"They shotcaller Sharky right?" asked Mark earning a nod from Vick

"Alright looks like I'm going to the East End tonight." said Mark as he smiled at Lee, Mercy, and Trip who remained silent.

"Alright you hit them on the East End, we'll hit them on the other side." said Vick's earning a nod from Mark.

"Let me know how that goes." said Mark as Vick and his guy walked out of Mark's apartment and closed the door behind them.

"We really hitting the East End?" asked Lee.

"No I'm hitting the East End you guys can go back on Campus." said Mark.

"I know you was a Marine Marcus but you gotta think about this. The East End is a Vago's stronghold and they gonna see a short Samoan walking into their hood." said Mercy.

"Doesn't matter I know a way to get inside and get out fast." said Mark.

"Come on let us back you up." said Lee.

"You guys chose not to join gangs so you have to dodge bullets don't start now." said Mark as he entered his room and moved to his trunk.

"We didn't join gangs because neither the Ballas or Families out here would let half blacks in." said Mercy.

"And a lot of the gangs out here are Cambodians and Vietnamese and they have been butting heading with the Chinese for a while and that throws me out to." said Lee even though Mark knew he was in the same boat as them. Even though his brothers were apart of CGF he had a resentment for the Families after his brother Marrick and the other members beat him up in his youth. Lucky and unfortunate from him a lot of the gangs in East Beach fell under the Ballas banner, but because his brothers were known Family members they target him with the hopes of hurting them without knowing it wouldn't do much good.

Also because of his Samoan heritage he wasn't able to join the African American gang but maintain a close friendship with the Samoan, Tongan, and Asian Gangs that wore the Ballas purple even though he had no interest in joining either gang.

"Look brother if you're gonna do this go ahead, just be careful." said Trip earning a nod from Mark as he started to throw on his bulletproof vest while strapping his weapons to his body.

 **Two Hours Later**

The drive to the East End wasn't long for Mark after he stole a Black Buffalo to be used as his getaway car and parking it at the end of the block before stepping out of it and pulling the hood of his black jacket over his head then moving through the small neighborhood while trying to give off the vibe of a drug addict but he was quickly approached by a Mexican American man with a shaved head, shaven face, and wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt, black pants, and white shoes.

"Hola Amigo, who the fuck are you?" he asked in a loud voice as Mark scratched his arm while eyeing the man with a creepy smile.

"I'm looking for Sharky he's got the good shit." he said while scratching his neck in the process earning a confused squint from the man.

"Give me your denoro and I'll give it to him and bring your shit back." he said.

"Nope only Sharky I got jacked by the Aztecas last time." said Mark as the man eyed him angrily.

"You think I want won't jack you Puto?" the man asked while flashing the handle of his gun at the youngest Roman who looked around and noticed that nobody was in sight.

"Now give me your-." the man started before Mark drew his knife and stabbed the man in the neck instantly silencing him as he fell to his knees and started to choke on his own blood.

"Should have let me pass." said Mark as he grabbed the bleeding man and threw him beside a car before continuing down the street.

"Looks like I gotta go in guns blazing." Mark thought as he noticed a house at the far end of the street that seemed to the setting a small party as he noticed seven Hispanic men sitting in a garage talking amongst each other, drinking, smoking, and cracking jokes that the youngest Roman couldn't understand because they were in Spanish but amongst those men was the man he was looking for.

"You fucked with the wrong guy." he muttered under his breath while taking up a position on the side of a house before drawing one of his Grenades, pulling the pin, then counting three seconds, before tossing the Grenade and hitting one of the Hispanic men in the back of the head.

"Que-." the man started before he turned around and noticed the Grenade but he didn't have time to say anything else before the Grenade went up in fiery explosion that the men trapped in the garage flying and their limbs as well while Mark crouched down beside the house as he noticed Eight Vagos rushing out of their homes and towards the garage where they noticed the mutilated bodies of the men inside.

"Wrong choice." said Mark as he cocked his Ruger Assault Rifle before firing on the eight Vagos while they weren't looking hitting three men in the back of the head and instantly killing them while the other men were shot numerously in their backs, arms, legs, and neck before they crumbled to the ground in a heap.

"Chavala." was all Mark could hear before he was shot in the back and forced forward but thankfully for his vest he wasn't hit as he turned around and noticed nine Vagos approaching him with guns.

"Come at Bar-Ho's." yelled Mark as he opened fire on the men with his Assault Rifle easily striking one man in the chest four times painting his white shirt red, then hitting another in the neck as a few bullets whizzed over his head.

"Amateurs, they're too far out of range and are just wasting bullets." said Mark as he licked his lips while striking one man in the neck and another three times in the knee before causing him to hit the ground before being shot in the chest.

"That the best you got?" yelled Mark as he shot another man in the head blowing the yellow bandanna off his head in the process before he had to reload his Rifle.

"Hey Puto." came the voice of a female as Mark looked to his left and noticed a Mexican girl with long black hair with gold streaks and wearing a yellow shirt that stopped just under her breast revealing her toned stomach, baggy black pants, and black and yellow shoes. As Mark tried to move the woman had already fired her gun striking him three times in the front of his vest causing Mark to stumble back before grabbing the woman's right hand and forcing her to point the gun at the ground while she came face to face with Mark.

"Hey beautiful." said Mark as he angrily forced his lips against the Hispanics girls mouth to her surprise and anger and she tried to force him away.

"The fuck is this?" came the angry voice of a Mexican man as he and three other took in the sight before them as Mark drew his two M9 Beretta's and spun around before shooting down the three men in hail of bullets while the girl screamed at the top of her lungs as the loud bang of the gunshots pierced her ears before she turned her head and noticed her the four bodies of the men before her.

"I suggest you run." said Mark as he pushed the girl and caused her to trip and fall onto the bodies of the four men while Mark jumped over and ran from his cover beside the house and shotdown a Vago with a Shotgun in his hands.

"I gotta move before they overrun me." said Mark as he noticed that the path to his Buffalo was being blocked by twelve other Vagos who were quickly approaching him.

"Move!" yelled Mark as he fired his two Beretta's and struck one man in the neck and another in the three times in the chest as he tried to use his bullets wisely but five rounds caused Mark to duck for cover as he noticed two men each wielding M16 Assault Rifles firing at him.

"Damn." said Mark as he blindly fired from grazing one of the men's shoulders but not stopping his charge as Mark quickly ran from his cover with his head low to the ground in order to avoid being shot while firing his Pistols before they ran out of ammo.

"Vamonos." yelled one man as the ground started to run after Mark as he ran into the backyard of a house.

"Got you now Puto." said one of the men carrying an M16 as he pointed his Rifle at Mark but what he failed to notice was the live Grenade resting beside him before it exploded killing the two gunmen and three others while Mark hoped the fence into the backyard of the next house and continued for three more houses while firing his MP7 at any Vago that got in his way before he hopped the final fence and noticed that his Buffalo was across the street.

"There he is?" yelled a Vago as the group started to shoot at Mark striking him once in the chest and again the side before he dove behind the car and slid into the passenger seat before starting it up while the windows were destroyed by the hail of bullets.

"Fuck you." yelled Mark as he pulled the pin of his final Grenade before tossing it out the window where a few Vagos members scrambled away as the weapon exploded and took one man's leg and striking three more in the chest with shrapnel while Mark drove away from the neighborhood.

Authors Note: And here we are the first chapter of my first fanfic and I hoped you all like it. Let me know how you feel about it. Please stick around for the next chapter where Martin and Marrick have some time together and Marcus has some fun with Franklin and Lamar.


	2. The Characters in Los Santos

**Chapter 2: Characters in Los Santos**

 **Marcus and The Forum Gangsters**

 **Martin**

 **Roman Trucking**

The morning was already starting for the eldest Roman as he walked into his office wearing a black short sleeved button up shirt, gray shorts, and a black dress shoes before taking a seat at his desk and beginning to do paper work before a bald African American man wearing a gray shirt, blue jean pants, and white shoes.

"Sup Dex." Martin said earning a smile from the man.

"You know another day another dollar." he replied before taking a seat across from Martin.

"How's the family" Martin asked.

"They doing alright, my boy got kicked out of school for fighting so there's that shit." he replied earning a nod from Martin.

"Do you know why I called you here?" Martin asked.

"Not really?" asked Dex.

"You from CGF just like me, but you still plugged into the streets and I want to know what that shooting was about in Strawberry." he stated.

"Not much I can tell you other than that was your brother going off the deep end again." said Dex replied.

"Marrick did that?" he asked.

"Yeah him and his lil crew, they been taking advantage of this broken truce and been hammering the Ballas." he said earning a low nod from Martin.

"Gerald and the other big homies just letting this happen?" asked Martin.

"They ain't saying shit to him, you know Gerald, Stretch, and all them other dudes scared of Marrick. That's why Marrick doing whatever the fuck he want because they ain't gonna say shit to him." said Dex.

"I thought Stretch was dead." stated Martin.

"Yeah he was killed by some white dude and a few other Ballas. Me and a few others knew he was a snake but at least he kept Marrick on a leash. Now he done killed Ballas, Vagos, Aztecas, and Mara Bunta." said Dex to Martin's surprise.

"You should see him he walk around the hood with a Machete he took from some Mara Bunta he clipped." said Dex.

"So right CGF beefing with just about everybody in LS because of him?" asked Martin.

"The Ballas know we hit um and it's only a matter of time before they hit back, the Aztecas thankfully dealing with Mara Bunta, but it's only a matter of time before them Vago's strike at us and we know they gonna hit hard." said Dex earning a nod from Martin.

"I might have to pay Marrick a visit later today." said Martin.

"No need." came a familiar voice as the duo turned their heads and noticed Marrick standing in the doorway wearing a sleeveless black t-shirt with the Feud logo in green on the front, green shorts, and black shoes.

"Marrick what are you doing here?" asked Martin as he eyed Marrick with a smile while the boy approached Dex.

"Came to talk to my older brother but I see he's keeping tabs on me." said Marrick as he grabbed the back of Dex's neck causing the man to shake.

"If you don't like the way I'm doing things then stay in your fucking house." said Marrick before he forced Dex out of his chair then tossed him out of the room.

"You didn't have to do that." Martin said.

"Yeah well I hate niggas talking shit about me behind my back." said Marrick as he took a seat across from Marrick.

"So how have you been brother. Nobodies heard much of you since you moved into that big house in the hills to look down at the animals in South Central." said Marrick as he started looking through the papers on Martin's desk.

"It ain't like that brother. I got a family to provide for and I don't want my little girl to be dodging bullets all her life." Martin replied earning a chuckle from Marrick.

"Why not getting shot at builds character. Take for instance our younger brother he was shot at in Chamberlain now he's getting shot at for our country overseas." stated Marrick with a chuckle.

"It was fucked up because you told Stretch and them other dudes to shoot at him." said Martin.

"What it built character for him, plus I felt played and I'm not afraid to admit that." said Marrick.

"You felt played because you told Gerald, Stretch, and whole bunch of other dudes to beat up your younger brother whenever they saw him?" asked Martin.

"Yes and Mark beat up Gerald, Stretch, Tone, and all them other niggas and left them on my frontyard." said Marrick earning a chuckle from Martin.

"Right because of you, Mark spent six years living on the streets." said Martin.

"What he turned out well thinking he better then everybody, but in a few months we gonna be getting folded up flag." said Marrick to Martin's disgust.

"Why are you here Marrick?" he asked with venom in his tone earning a chuckle from Martin.

"I want a piece of whatever scam you got running here." he said to Martin's surprise.

"What scam?" Martin asked with anger in his tone.

"Come on brother, I may have dropped out in the seventh grade but I wasn't born yesterday. A nigga don't go from fresh out the pen to a house in Rockford Hills in six years." stated Marrick.

"So what you doing, moving guns, drugs, what is it and how can I get a piece of it?" asked Marrick.

"First off brother there is nothing illegal going on here. Second I got to here because I realized there's more to life then being in my thirties, throwing up gang signs, and slinging dime bags for another Nigga. And lastly if there was something going on here I wouldn't tell you or have you anywhere near it, because anything you touch you fuck up."yelled Martin earning a chuckle from Marrick.

"You still got that temper don't you Road Dogg?" asked Marrick.

"Get the fuck out of here." yelled Martin earning a louder laugh from Marrick before he rose from his chair and walked out of the room laughing and was approached by a young African American man with short dread locks.

"What are you looking at?" asked Marrick as the man went to speak he was quickly silenced as the middle Roman punched him with enough force to knock the man out before walking out laughing.

 **Franklin & Lamar**

 **East Beach**

These last couple of months seemed to be going well for Franklin after the Union Depository Heist. His pockets were filled with money, he was now running his own businesses, and his dream of Forum Gangsters was now a reality. As he sat in the drivers seat of his white Buffalo wearing a his black hat on backwards, a white t-shirt, black jean shorts, and white shoes with Lamar sitting beside him wearing a black t-shirt, green shorts, and white shoes.

"You mind telling me why we going all the way to East Beach my nigga?" asked Lamar.

"For the tenth time my nigga, I gotta pick up a shipment for my weed shop from this spot on the pier." Franklin replied.

"Well why we got all this heat?" asked Lamar as he eyed Franklin's bullet proof vest and M9 Beretta while he checked his Mini Uzi.

"Nigga we gonna be riding around in a weed van. We might as well be wearing a big sign that says "Jack Me Now." Franklin stated earning a chuckle from Lamar.

"Man you ain't got shit to worry about. Most of the gangs out here Asian and Samoan and they don't really beef as hard with the real Families." stated Lamar.

"Yeah but we still got them Vagos to deal with, last I heard somebody hit them real hard on the East End and they been popping off on all the homies green and purple." said Franklin.

"But the dude that did it wasn't wearing green or purple." said Lamar.

"Just because he wasn't representing doesn't mean he ain't affiliated." stated Franklin.

"Still if he ain't we need that nigga they say he clapped over thirty Bar-Ho's. Walked in like he owned the place and started blasting." said Lamar.

"We got enough crazy-rambo type nigga's running around Forum." stated Franklin.

"We could use one more." said Lamar as the duo finally arrived at the docks where they noticed a van for Smoke on the Water parked by the docks.

"Alright let's do this." said Franklin as he watched Lamar climb out of his Buffalo and quickly climbed inside the van before driving off with Franklin in front following close behind but as they pulled onto a backstreet they were quickly stopped as a yellow Peyote stopped in front of them.

"Oh shit." said Franklin as five Vago's stepped out of the car with their weapons drawn on him.

"Get out of-." started one man wearing a yellow shirt, black pants, and a yellow bandanna over his face before Franklin slammed on the gas petal and sent the Buffalo slamming into the Vagos member that was thrown against the windshield while the other Vagos members fired shots at the two Forum Gangsters.

"Damn." yelled Lamar as he noticed three cars following after him and Franklin.

"Say F we got company." Lamar yelled.

"Alright you take the van and go I'll distract these nigga's." said Franklin as he pulled his Buffalo to the side of the road and started shooting at the first car filled with Vago's striking the guy in the passenger seat three times in the chest while Lamar drove ahead.

"Good looking out Pimp." said Lamar as he turned a corner while Franklin slammed on his breaks causing the first car to crash into his tail end where Franklin fired three more shots striking the driver twice in the chest.

"Fucking Puto." yelled a Vago as he threw out the dead driver before while Franklin drove off with the other two cars following behind him.

"Nah you bitches don't want to race me." said Franklin as he made a sharp right turn that the Vagos only matched with ease to his surprise before he heard the sound of his back windshield breaking as a Vago dressed head to toe in yellow fired shot at him with a Micro SMG.

"Damn." said the Chamberlain native as he tried to fire back only to fail to notice the first yellow car as it slammed into the side of the Buffalo sending the vehicle spinning before crashing into another back alley.

"Shit." yelled Franklin as he reloaded his gun while the Vago's started to surround him, but before they could get off a shot they were taken off guard as one Vago was shot four times in the back of the head while another was hit in the chest and sent flying backwards.

"Shit." yelled a Vago as the group tried to duck from the shots while six smoke canisters were thrown in front of Franklin's car that covered the vehicle in a blanket of white smoke as Franklin felt a pair of arms snatch him from his car and lead him down an alley.

"Where'd he go?" yelled a Vago as Franklin followed after his savior who appeared to only be five foot two and was wearing a black jacket over a white shirt with black pants, white shoes, and a black bandanna over his mouth.

"Come on." yelled the man as he led Franklin down another alley just as the cars went by.

"That was close, good looking out dog." said Franklin.

"No prob FC." he said to Franklin's surprise as he watched Mark remove his bandanna revealing his face to the shocked bank robber.

"Mark." he said earning a smile from the youngest Roman.

"In the flesh." he replied before slapping hands with Franks who despite his hatred for the Families was one of the few green wearing gang members he was proud to call his friends.

"Come on we need to get off the streets." said Mark as he led Franklin to his apartment where he noticed the former Chamberlain Gangster take a seat on his couch.

"Man last I heard you was overseas fighting in the War on Terror. What you doing here?" he asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Nigga I came back three years, been going to school Southern San Andreas just ain't go back to The Hills. Ain't really welcome there." said Mark as he took a seat across from Franklin.

"Shit you and me both. Big Homies wasn't showing us no love, Stretch tried to have a nigga clapped, that we formed Forum Gangsters." said Franklin earning a chuckle from Mark.

"So you the little subset of CGF I've been hearing about, been causing a lot of trouble." said Mark.

"Ain't my fault CGF bitching because we left, they wanted a nigga dead to begin with." said Franklin.

"What happened with Stretch, last I heard some old white dude clapped his ass. Say you ordered it?" asked Mark as Franklin started to give him the story with Stretch.

"So Stretch tried to have you killed. I gotta say that bitch kept telling me he was gonna piss on my grave but it was the other way around." said Mark with a chuckle.

"So what he sent you'll on a trip to the Grove, a known Ballas stronghold, to buy dope?" asked Mark earning a nod from Franklin.

"Lamar dumbass can't think straight when money is involved." said Franklin.

"How come you'll just didn't come to me?" asked Mark to Franklin's surprise.

"You slang?" he asked earning a chuckle from Mark before he reached under his couch and pulled out a brick of Cocaine.

"I supply more then slang." said Mark to Franklin's surprise.

"What the fuck, where'd you get that?" he asked.

"I got my own little scam running that get's me a few keys of blow and Heroin and I supply to the gangs here in East Beach." said Mark.

"You supply to the Families?" he asked.

"Hell no after the shit I went through with Marrick and CGF I don't trust the Families, and the Ball-Sacks try to clip me thinking it'll hurt them so fuck them to." said Mark."

"So who you slang to?" Franklin asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"The Cambodians, Samoans, and Tongans. A lot of them rep Ballas but in the eyes of the African American Ballas they ain't shit, but to me they holding it down for themselves and I can't resist a money making opportunity." said Mark.

"I still don't get them dudes. Why rep a black gang when you ain't black?" asked Franklin.

"They ain't African American but I can name dudes from Belize, Ethiopia, Canada, Haiti, Jamaica, and Somali who rep Ballas and Families across the country, and few are apart of CGF, CAF, and Forum. Are they real because they ain't American?" asked Mark.

"You confusing a nigga." said Franklin.

"It's a confusing topic, but really when you look it at they been by our sides all these years. A lot of people don't know that during the Civil Rights movements Asians and blacks worked together against discrimination even a Japanese Veteran donated weapons and trained members of the Black Panther Party." stated Mark.

"So if you ask me they've earned their right to share our heritage, and our culture we share some of there's. Even though during the 92 riots those attacks in Little Seoul weren't called for." said Mark.

"Whatever homie." said Franklin.

"Speaking of Asians how's Hao?" asked Mark.

"Still running the Customs shop, I gotta get him to fix up my car now." said Franklin earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Tell him Mark say bring his shit to East Beach and get a real challenge." he said with a chuckle before the duo heard a knock at the door and watched as Lee, Mercy, and Trip entered.

"Sup brothers." said Mark as he slapped hands with the group.

"Who's this?" asked Mercy as the trio sized up Franklin who looked unmoving.

"This Franklin an old friend." said Mark.

"Frank this is Lee, Mercy, and Trip my crew." Mark added.

"They a little diverse." Franklin replied earning a chuckle from Trip.

"This East Beach buddy everything's diverse." he said.

"Whatever I'll catch you later Mark." said Franklin as he and Mark slapped hands with one another before he moved to the door.

"Yo Frank...catch." said Mark as he tossed Franklin the brick of Cocaine to the latters surprise as he eyed Mark.

"Consider that a show of good faith and a new partnership between me and my boys and Forum Gangsters." said Mark.

"Shit good looking out." Franklin replied with a smile as Mark nodded his head.

"Just remember if you need an Ex-Marine who can handle his own and three other guns just let us know." said Mark earning a nod from Franklin.

"Alright I'll remember that." said Franklin before he and Mark exchanged numbers and went their separate ways while Lee and the others turned to Mark.

"Was it a good idea to give that to him?" asked Mercy.

"Yes, we need another group to sell drugs to besides the Asian Gangsters and the Samoans, and if we start selling to Forum-." started Mark.

"The other Family gangs in Strawberry and Davis are gonna want a piece of our action." said Lee.

"Aye and you know what that means." stated Mercy.

"We need to hit another lick and I've heard about a shipment coming up from Mexico into Blaine County." said Mark earning nods from the group.

"Well then when do we hit it boss?" asked Lee as Mark turned and smiled at his brothers before him with a wide smile.

 **Marrick**

 **Sandy Shores**

The drive through the hot Senora desert wasn't long for the middle born Roman as he drove his black pickup truck down the sandy roads of the self proclaimed redneck country of Blaine County he quickly stopped his truck in front of a liquor store before stepping out dressed in a sleeveless white t-shirt, khaki shorts, and black sandals before he walked inside of the store and noticed a familiar man with a shaved head and thick glasses.

"Chef where the good ice at?" Marrick asked with a smile.

"You got here just in time." Chef replied before walking into the back of the store before returning with a large bag of Meth.

"Yeah!" said Marrick as he quickly put his nose inside of the bag and took a big whiff.

"This ain't fresh, you know I like mine fresh out of the lab." stated Marrick.

"Well you did just take a long drive from LS." said Chef with a chuckle as Marrick noticed a tall balding man wearing a dirty white shirt, khaki pants, and brown descend from the stairs behind Chef and notice Marrick sniffing the Meth.

"This I'll do but let me know when it's fresher." said Marrick as he handed Chef a pocket full of money just as a cop walked into the liquor store and noticed the transaction.

"Excuse me sir but can you drop that and put your hands on your head now." he yelled but that seemed to be shrugged off by Marrick as Trevor eyed the cop closely.

"Officer Doyle what's the point of you being on the payroll if you're going to be arresting my customers?" asked Trevor.

"Well maybe I don't like his kind." replied the cop earning a chuckle from Marrick.

"My kind you mean black?" asked Marrick with a chuckle.

"Yeah now put your hands behind your back NOW." yelled the officer as he made the mistake of knocking Marrick's drugs out of his hands and causing it to spill on the floor.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" yelled Marrick as he slammed his fist against the cops nose nearly breaking it before grabbing the side of his head and ramming it against the wall.

"Oh boy just my day." said Trevor with a chuckle.

"You can't kill me I'm a cop." yelled Officer Doyle as he layed on the ground while crawling away from a chuckling Marrick who pulled a Machete out of his waistband before licking the blade.

"I'M A-!" started the officer before Marrick swung his blade and hit the officers head repeatedly before severing it and smearing the officers blood on the floor of the store.

"I'll clean this up if you can get me another bag." said Marrick as Chef turned to Trevor who nodded his head.

"Yes, you my friend are a man of mayhem and I like that." said Trevor with as much respect as he could muster earning a chuckle from Marrick as he took a new bag of Meth and put it in his pocket before throwing the headless body of Officer Doyle over his shoulder and walking out of the store.

"Chef who was that guy?" asked Trevor.

"That's Marrick he's a gang banger from LS." Chef replied.

"What is he Ballas?" Trevor asked.

"Chamberlain Gangster Family last I heard." said Chef earning wide eyes from Trevor.

"I wonder if he knows Franklin?" asked Trevor as the group watched Marrick drive away from the liquor store.

 **Franklin**

 **Rockford Hills**

The ride to Rockford Hills was longer then expected for Franklin as he stepped out of his Taxi in front of Micheal's house where he noticed the man standing outside of his home dressed in a fancy black suit with sun glasses as he approached Franklin and shook hands with him.

"How's it been kid, what happened to you car?" he asked earning a chuckle from Franklin.

"It's a long story dog, Trevor here yet." he replied earning a shake of the head from Micheal.

"When is he ever." he answered with a chuckle.

"Put seriously there's something I gotta run by the both of you about our accounts." said Micheal earning a confused look from Franklin.

"Hey Mike." came a new voice as Micheal and Franklin turned their heads and noticed an African American man walking towards them.

"Martin it's good to see you." said Micheal as he shook hands with the man.

"Franklin this is Martin Roman, he's one of my business contacts in the movie business." said Micheal to Franklin's surprise.

"Martin Roman you related to Marrick and Marcus Roman?" Franklin asked.

"Yeah I'm there older brother who you." said Martin.

"Denise Clinton nephew." said he replied earning a smile from Martin.

"Franklin last time I saw you, you were still at Davis High. How you been and how you know this guy?" asked Martin as he eyed Micheal.

"We got back a few months." said Franklin earning a surprised look from Micheal.

"You two know each other?" Micheal asked.

"Yeah we go back a few years." said Martin before he turned to Franklin.

"So Frank how's my brother?" asked Martin.

"Marrick still fucked up in the head and Marcus doing his thing in East Beach." said Franklin to Martin's surprise.

"Wait Marcus in East Beach." said Martin.

"Yeah in these little apartments with an ocean view on the North Side, by the college." said Franklin earning a nod from Martin.

"Well then, I gotta go pay my little brother a visit. He's been keeping himself from us." said Martin.

"It was good seeing you Mike." said Martin as he and Micheal shook hands with one another before they watched as Martin walked away and crossed over to his side of the street.

"Frank how do you know him?" asked Micheal.

"Martin Roman is a legend in CGF." Franklin said to Micheal's surprise.

"See us we rob banks and jewelery stores. Martin robbed banks, jewelery stores, drug dealers, and so on. That nigga would rob anything, but his biggest money maker was robbing trucks and shipping containers." said Franklin.

"That guy?" asked Micheal.

"Yeah from what I heard he had this racket he ran. He and his little crew would rob trucks that would be carrying stuff like chips, soda, and snack foods. And in the hood they would these candy ladies selling food out there houses. They would sell them the stuff they sold and make them more money of it." said Franklin.

"Like selling drugs." Micheal said earning a nod from Martin.

"He sold drugs to. He robbed dealers he was the all-time biggest money maker in Chamberlain Hills." said Franklin.

"Well what happened to him?" the bank robber asked.

"Like Trevor he got setup by his own dudes and did ten years at Boilingbrook. After that he just been different." said Franklin as Micheal sent looks to Martin's house with intent eyes while the oldest Roman walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table in front of his wife who eyed him confusingly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I haven't been the best brother." said Martin with a hint of sadness in his voice.

 **Senora Desert**

The air had turned cool in the dry deserts of the Senora as Mark sat in the front seat of black van wearing a black and white suit and a black motorcycle helmet while he readied his MP7.

"Trippy where is it?" asked Mark over a Walkie Talkie as Trip stood on the edge of a rundown building with a Sniper Rifle in his hands and wearing an all black suit with a black mask over his face.

"I see a black Dubsta coming your way with a male Chicano driver possibly mid twenties and a passenger who looks to be in his thirties. Both are wearing blue and white and the passenger has tattoos all over." he said earning a nod from Mark.

"Alright that's them ready up." said Mark as he looked at the back of the van and noticed Lee standing at the back of the van dressed the same as Mark with a motorcycle helmet but carrying an MP5 Submachine Gun while Mercy stood beside him dressed the same but carrying a WWII Thompson Submachine Gun.

"And...GO!" yelled Mark as the vehicle drew closer before Mercy and Lee kicked open the back door of the van and jumped out while he hopped out of the front seat and made followed them into the middle of the road.

"What the-." started the driver before the three men opened fire on the Dubsta blowing out the windshield and striking the driver five times in the face, three times in the neck, and twelve times in the chest while the passenger looked less like a person and more like a pieces of chopped ground meat before the trio stopped firing.

"Alright let's go." said Mark as he and Lee made their way to the back of the Dubsta and opened back hatch only to be met with the end of a Shotgun as a surviving Azteca fired and struck Mark in the chest sending the shorter man flying backwards before Lee hit him in the head with the butt of his gun knocking him out while Mark slowly rose to his feet.

"You alright?" Lee asked earning an angry growl from Mark who felt lucky he was wearing his vest as he walked over to the fallen Chicano while drawing his knife before grabbing the Azteca by his hair and lifting his head then driving his knife in the man's right ear and forcing it into his brain.

"Asshole." said Mark as Mercy and Lee quickly pulled out five kilo's of Cocaine from the back of the Dubsta.

"Let's go." yelled Mark as he, Lee, and Mercy hopped back into their van and drove away from the truck.

 **Trevor**

 **Rockford Hills**

The sun had long since set over Los Santos before Trevor finally arrived at Micheal's mansion and walked inside where he noticed the man and Franklin sitting in his living room.

"T it's about fucking time you arrived." said Micheal earning a chuckle from Trevor.

"Sorry to keep you waiting but I have a business to run." said Trevor with a chuckle.

"Yeah whatever." said Micheal.

"So what's this about Mike?" asked Franklin.

"Alright I got bad news...someones been draining our accounts." said Micheal to both Franklin and Trevor's surprise.

"The fuck you mean somebody draining our accounts?" asked Franklin.

"I checked my bank accounts this morning and someone took eighty percent of my money from my account. The same goes for all of you and Lester's can't find a money trail." said Micheal.

"So what you're saying is that the fucking government took all my fucking money?" yelled Trevor earning a nod from Micheal.

"I don't have the full details yet but Lester's looking into it." he replied.

"Fuck this just what we need." said Franklin as he gritted his teeth.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to find another score." said Trevor before Micheal stopped him.

"T that might not be the best option just yet, if someone cleaned us out they could be watching us, so we need to lay low for a while at least until we know the full details." said Micheal only for Trevor to ignore him and walk out of the house while Micheal turned to Franklin.

"Man today's just getting better and better." the Forum Gangster said before he followed Trevor's actions and walked out of the house while Micheal sat back and let out a deep sigh.


	3. A Two Out of Three Reunion

Wow I've been getting a lot of feedback from this story in the form of PM's and a lot of you are asking questions hopefully these next two chapters will help you understand more about things.

 **Chapter 3: A Two Out of Three Reunion**

 **Marrick You Sick, Twisted, Fuck**

 **Mark**

 **East Beach**

The drive back to his apartment wasn't long for the youngest Roman but what seemed different then most days for him was the sight of the white Tailgater parked in front of his parking space but what made his eyes widen was the sight of the tall African American man wearing an all black suit sitting on the hood of the car as Mark pulled up along side the car before slowing stepping out and facing the man.

"Its been a long time hasn't it little brother?" asked Martin as he took in the sight of Marcus who stood silent before finally responding.

"Yeah it has." he replied before taking in the sight of the eldest Roman who gave a chuckle.

"Are you gonna invite me in?" he asked before Mark walked up the stairs to his apartment with Martin in tow and led him inside where the man took in the sight of the almost empty room.

"I don't drink beer but I can offer you a lemonade or an E-Cola." said Mark.

"That's fine." said Martin as Mark entered his small kitchen before walking out with a can of E-Cola and handed it to Martin.

"So what brings you all the way out here to East Beach?" asked Mark as he took a seat across from Martin.

"I was hoping me you could get lunch together. I mean it has been a while since me and you have sitdown with one another." he replied earning a confused look from Martin.

"Can I pick where we go?" asked Mark earning a chuckle and a nod from Martin.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Martin asked earning a nod from Mark.

"This little spot in Little Seoul that might bring back some memories, because I got a feeling we're going to be taking a walk down memory lane." said Mark with a chuckle before Martin watched him remove his shirt and take in the sight of his tattoo and the bruises that was on his chest.

"Nobody Praying For Me." he muttered under his breath before his eyes fell to the ground.

"Alright let's go." said Mark as he returned to Martin dressed in a black jacket with a white dragon on the back, a pair of black jeans, white shoes, and a black hat turned backwards.

"After you." said Martin earning a chuckle from the youngest Roman.

"Good because I'm driving." said Mark earning a light chuckle from Martin as the duo made their way downstairs and into Mark's car before he drove away from his apartment.

 **Marrick**

 **Chamberlain Hills**

The morning was already starting for Marrick even though it was already past noon as he rose from his bed dressed only in his underwear and made his way to his bathroom before walking out and wearing a pair of khaki shorts before hearing a knock at his door and quickly opening and coming face to face with an African American man wearing a black jacket, black pants, green shoes, and a black fedora.

"Gerald what brings you out of your comfort zone?" asked Marrick as he smiled at the man.

"Yo dumbass, the feds knocked down my door this morning asking questions about why the streets piled up with dead Ballas." stated Gerald earning a chuckle from Marrick.

"It's probably from AIDS, you know you can catch that if you sleep with other dudes and I hear the Ball Sacks got no limits." stated Marrick.

"Nigga the only the nigga around here fucking dudes up the ass is you, and that's what you're doing to me right now." yelled Gerald.

"Hey I admit a nigga gotta get his dick sucked once in a while and when you in prison somebody gotta do it, but the thing is... I would never fuck you up the ass Gerald you look unhygienic like you don't wipe right." said Marrick with a chuckle.

"Nigga shut the fuck up." yelled Gerald at the top of his lungs.

"The feds are knocking down everyone's doors because of you. You need to calm this bloodlust you got down before you fuck it up for everyone." said Gerald earning a chuckle from Marrick before he grabbed Gerald by his shirt collar and slammed him back first against the wall.

"Let's get one thing clear Gerald my old friend." Marrick said with a chuckle.

"You maybe an OG and a drug dealer, but I'm the guy who makes sure guys like you aren't dead yet." he started.

"So if you ever yell at me or talk to me like that again...I will kill you." said Marrick before he punched Gerald in the stomach caused the man to lurch forward.

"Now show yourself out of my house." said Marrick before he walked away from the injured Gerald who eyed him angrily.

 **Mark & Martin**

 **Little Seoul**

The drive to little Seoul wasn't long for the Roman Brothers as they sat in one of the many Korean restaurants that filled the district with smiles on their faces.

"It's been a long time since we've been here hasn't it?" Martin asked earning a nod from Mark.

"Yeah I remember Mrs. Kim and her husband used to run this place, but her daughters been doing a good job." said Mark as he took a bite out of his food.

"So how long have you been back in San Andreas?" Martin asked.

"Almost three years." Mark replied to his brothers surprise.

"Three years! You've been back three years and you didn't let anybody know you were here. You know I still write to you. I sent you a letter last week talking about how my business is doing and my family-." started Martin.

"Business, what business?" asked Mark earning a confused look from Martin.

"You don't know about my company?" asked Martin.

"No I moved around a lot when I was overseas, so I didn't really get letters and if I did they weren't from family. So what is your business?" asked Mark.

"I run a trucking company Roman trucking." said Martin earning a chuckle from Mark.

"That's ironic in a past life you hijacked trucks now you're the guy who runs them." said Mark earning a chuckle from Martin.

"Yeah, but seriously you knew nothing about any of us?" asked Martin as he watched Mark look down at his food while moving it around with a fork.

"Not really, I thought you guys had just forgotten about me or like Marrick told me he was just waiting on the folded flag." stated Mark earning a few seconds of silence from Mark.

"Well how come you didn't come see us?" Martin asked.

"Because you were still living with Marrick, and if I stayed in Chamberlain Hills any longer it would have either been me or him laying dead." said Mark with venom in his tone.

"I bet he told you I ran away from home after you got arrested, but the truth is him, Gerald, Stretch, Bones, and all them other nigga's from the block used to beat on me...for fun and he watched them do it." said Mark to Martin's surprise.

"Then one day they were having a party while I was sleep, so Marrick grabbed me, forced me out the bed, and then threw me out. He told me "Half-Breed Bitch Nigga's Weren't Allowed in His House." When I tried to get back inside he threw me out, then he pulled a gun on me and Shot me in the leg." said Mark to Martin's surprise.

"The bullet grazed me, but I was a seven year old boy and that shit hurt so left. And you remember Mr. Ling, the Korean man that owned the store up the street by the Discount Store. I went in there but he chased me away because Marrick used to rob his store a lot and he thought I was doing the same so he chased me away with a .357 and I just...wandered." said Mark as Martin still eyed him closely.

"Families kicked me out of Strawberry, Ballas kept shooting at me in Davis because Marrick, Vagos and Aztecas kicked me out of Mesa, and tried to avoid Mara Bunta territory, So I went as far north as San Fierra and as far south as San Gabriel. I didn't like sleeping in the park, too many older kids, pedophiles, and drug addicts, so I used steal money and take a bus through the night and I'd go to school the next morning." he continued.

"Dudes from Chamberlain knew I was homeless but nobody really cared even the teachers didn't care. Then one day I settled in this park in East Beach and these Samoan dudes saw me and took me in. I wasn't jumped in but they used me to...do a few jobs for them." said Mark.

"What kinda jobs?" asked Martin.

"The kind you need guns for. It was mostly home invasions and stuff." said Mark causing Martin to close his eyes and try to fight his tears.

"Then you found me and took me in, but Marrick he wasn't happy. So I left and the Marines and the War on Terror was my way out." he continued.

"I was overseas for about five years and I did tours in Iraq and Afghanistan. I rose through the ranks really fast in fact I went from Private to First Sergeant and I was running my own squad. Then one day an IED blew up next to my Humvee and we were ambushed on a road and forced into the desert by insurgents. I took eight rounds in my arms, legs, back, and chest, but my squad...all dead and I spent a year in a half in a Medical Tent recovering." said Mark with a chuckle.

"There the doctors taught me how to stitch wounds, take out bullets, and other medical stuff. They even gave me my own spot to do it and I was content on becoming a doctor if I couldn't be a soldier anymore. Unfortunately Uncle Sam said my tour was over and sent me home with a lot of physical and mental problems and only thirty five thousand dollars to pay for meds, therapy, housing, and all of that." said Mark.

"So I bought an apartment, starting seeing a shrink and he told me that I needed a hobby, so I enrolled in college and I've been working on a Bachelors degree. And that's what I've been doing these last couple of years you?" asked Mark as he smiled at Martin with a chuckle only to find the eldest Roman gaze directed to the floor as he tried to fight his tears.

"Mark I-." he started before Mark stopped him.

"Stop it, you don't need to tell me you're sorry. Everything that's happened to me so far is for a reason and I can accept that." said Mark earning a low nod from Martin as he continued to fight his tears.

"So tell me about this family of yours." he said earning a chuckle from Martin.

"Well I married Tamika a few years ago." said Martin.

"Your sweetheart, that must have been a good day." said Mark with a chuckle.

"It was we got married at this place in Downtown Vinewood, and we have a little girl named Jasmine." said Martin to Mark's surprise as he smiled at his older brother.

"How old?" he asked.

"Four." Martin replied earning a smile from Mark.

"So what I'm uncle, I thought I'd never see the day." said Mark.

"Yeah, I mentioned you to my wife and they wanted me to invite you for dinner." said Martin to Mark's surprise.

"I don't know-." started Mark.

"Don't worry it'll just be me, you, my wife, and daughter nobody else." said Martin earning a low nod from Mark.

"No Marrick?" Mark asked earning a nod from Martin.

"No Marrick." he repeated.

"Can I bring my friends, they were homeless kids like me and they don't usually get a home cooked meal." said Mark earning a smile from Martin.

"Sure bring them." said Martin.

"Then I'm there." said Mark earning a smile from Martin.

"So how have you been, money wise?" asked Martin.

"On paper I'm unemployed, but some people pay me and a few other guys with military skills to do security, but I still have some money left over." said Mark as Martin reached into his pocket before pulling out four hundred dollars and placing it in front of him.

"Brother I can't take this." said the youngest Roman only to earn a shake of the head from Martin.

"It doesn't matter you need it and I don't." said Martin.

"You don't?" asked Mark.

"Yeah I'm doing rather well for myself. I got a house in Rockford, pool, and everything." said Martin earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Fed's didn't know about your hidden bank accounts did they?" asked Mark earning a low chuckle from Martin.

"Among other things." said Martin as the duo quickly payed for their food before walking out with smiles on their faces.

 **Marrick**

 **Chamberlain Hills**

The sun was already beginning to set as Marrick entered a corner store just a few blocks away from the Hills and went to the back of the store to grab a 40 from the back fridge while taking in the sound of the music that played through the store. After paying for his drink he quickly stepped out and made his way behind the store on his walk back home.

"Hey bitch." came a new voice as Marrick turned his head to the right and noticed an African American man with cornrows and wearing a purple Boars jacket, black pants, and whites shoes as he approached the second brown Roman from one side.

"Now you dead." came another voice as Mark turned his head to the left and noticed another African American man with short black hair hidden under a Panic hat, with a white t-shirt, purple shorts, and slippers.

"Don't fuck with the Ballas." said the man with cornrows as he went to draw a gun only for Marrick to slam the 40 oz over the man's head shattering the glass in the process while the second man tried to grab Marrick only for the second Roman to grab the man's hand and force him around while the man with the cornrows started to fire his gun.

"Come on bitch." yelled Marrick as the blinded gunman blindly shot his homie three times in the back before running out of bullets while Marrick dead man into his blinded homie causing him to tumble over.

"Fuck you."yelled Marrick as he climbed on the fallen gunman and started to punch him in the face until it was a bloody mess.

"Stay down." said Marrick before his eyes fell on the outdoor air conditioning unit for the liquor store and a wide smile spread across his face.

"Come here bitch." yelled Marrick as he grabbed the fallen man by his cornrows and bent him over the air conditioning unit before forcing down both their pants.

"Who's the bitch now." yelled Marrick as he put on his headphones before slamming into the man earning a loud shriek from the man that was drowned out by Marrick's music.

 **Mark & Marrick**

 **East Beach**

The drive back to East Beach wasn't long for the two brothers that they spent most of the time talking and laughing amongst each other before they pulled up at Mark's apartment still with smiles on their faces.

"I gotta say today had to be one of the best days I've had since being back." said Mark earning a chuckle from Martin as the duo stepped out of his car.

"Maybe we should do this more often?" asked Martin earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"I'd like that, do some real bonding." said Mark before he and Martin slapped hands and shared a hug before Mark watched his older brother enter his car then drive away.

'

"Well today went better then I thought." said Mark as his cellphone started to ring causing him to answer it.

"I'll be there." said Mark before he hung up his phone and walked to the back of the apartment complex where a custom black Freeway Motorcycle was located with a white dragon painted on the side as Mark quickly climbed onto the vehicle before driving away from the apartment complex as he turned his radio to The Channel X mainly out of instant because he never found rap music relate-able to him, but he could find some interest in the songs they play as the song Land of Confusion by Disturbed filled his ears.

 **Marrick**

 **Chamberlain Hills**

Everything seemed to be a mystery for OG's in CGF as they stood at the basketball court making small talk amongst them was Gerald who was making small talk with Tone Sampson just as Marrick walked up the group with B-Rock and Bones following behind him.

"I hope you all know why I called you here." said Marrick as he chuckled at the group.

"Because one or more of you is a traitor to the Fam." said Marrick as he looked everyone up and down.

"Two Ballas tried to kill me a few minutes ago, at the discount store. They got the balls to do that because someone here made a deal with the Ballas to stop the bloodshed and start back up the truce if they gave me up." said Marrick with a chuckle.

"So...Gerald is there something you want to say?" asked Marrick as all eyes fell on Gerald.

"What the fuck are you talking about, I don't associate with no Ballsacks?" asked Gerald with venom in his tones.

"That's not what my new friend here said." said Marrick as he everyone watched a man slowly walk up behind Marrick with a blood covered face and quivering.

"This is Leon and he's from Brogue Avenue. He is still a BG gangster and told me, after a little...cuddling, that Gerald here made a deal with his Shotcaller to end the bloodshed if they killed me." said Marrick with a chuckle.

"And man I gotta say you almost got me Gerald but it didn't work. If you want to take me out so you can run shit I think you need to do a better job" said Marrick.

"I didn't do this shit to take over I did it for the hood. Because of you nigga's are getting locked up left and right. We can't make money if we're in jail or dead Marrick and that's where you're leading us." said Gerald earning a chuckle from Marrick.

"Really is that what you think. Is that what everyone thinks?" yelled the second Roman earning silence from everyone.

"Well too bad because guess what, I don't care what none of you think. I run this show and if say we're going to kill Ball-sacks you nigga's better jump at the opportunity." yelled Marrick as he grabbed Leon by his shirt before drawing his pistol and shooting the man in the side of the head followed by shooting Gerald in the leg causing the man to fall and hit the ground.

"Nobody challenges me, but feel lucky I'm letting you live." said Marrick as he stepped on Gerald's gunshot wound causing a louder shout from the man as the second Roman grinded the toe of his shoe against the bullet twisting it deeper in Gerald's body before Marrick kicked him in the stomach and walked away leaving the other CGF gang members watch him leave in fear, anger, and amazement at the length of brutality their leader was willing to go.

 **Marcus**

 **Rockford Hills**

The drive all the way to Vinewood wasn't long for Mark thanks to his motorcycle as he road to the top of a parking garage where he noticed a black Super Diamond was parked at the far end before he parked along side it and noticed a noticed a Caucasian man wearing an all black suit and black shades with short blonde hair standing by the back door.

"Vincent." said Mark earning a nod from the man as he opened the back door and allowed Mark to slide into the back seat where he noticed an overweight white man with short dirty blonde hair and wearing an all black suit as he smiled at Mark.

"Marcus how you've been?" the man asked with a strong Canadian accent earning a handshake from Mark.

"Doing well Mr. Vanalstine." said Mark.

"Remember Mark we are on a first name basis so call me Nash." he said earning a nod from Mark.

"I'll stick to boss." said Mark earning a chuckle from the man.

"You always were formal." he said earning a nod from Mark as he took in the tattooes lining the man's arms that almost made him look like an ex-prisoner and not the boss of a major organized crime syndicate based in Vancouver, British Columbia.

"So what do you need?" asked Mark as Nash handed the youngest Roman a brown evelope to which he opened and noticed pictures of two dead men.

"My main drug supplier in Mexico were killed a few weeks ago by guys working for Martin Madraza. He feared they were a threat to his organization so he killed them." said Nash as Mark took in the pictures of the two men who appeared to have been tied up and shot execution style.

"Since then we've stop working with him, but getting blow into Canada has been hard for us." he said.

"So you want me to try and kill Madraza?" Mark asked.

"No but we are going to fuck Madraza. I got word that he's got a shipment coming up in two weeks." said Nash.

"What are you looking at?" asked Mark.

"Twenty keys." he said earning wide eyes from Mark who let out a whistle.

"That's alot of blow." said Mark.

"And I want you and your men to steal it for me. I'm willing to pay top dollar." he said earning a scoff from Mark.

"By top dollar you mean less then I would make selling it on the streets." said Mark.

"Yes but unless you know someone ready to buy twenty kilos of coke without alerting the Cartels be my guess. I'm also willing to throw in some B.C. Bud and couple pounds of X you know it's legal up north." he said earning a few seconds of silence from Mark.

"Stealing the drugs aren't gonna be a problem, so tell me why you're picking me for this job and not any of your other lackeys?" asked Mark.

"Because you and your men are the best of the best and the guys protecting this shipment are very dangerous, have you heard of the Mara Bunta Grande-." started Nash before Mark stopped him.

"Mara Bunta, hell no, the last two times we went up against Mara Bunta we lost a lot of people and barely got anything in return." stated Mark earning a nod from Nash.

"I'm aware, you've been up against them twice and you took a lot of losses but you dished out alot to. And you know what they say...three times the charm." said Nash as Mark remained silent while gritting his teeth.

"I'll give you a few days to run this by your crew and maybe find some other guys to help, but if you remain silent I can understand that." said Nash earning a nod from Mark before he stepped out of his car and watched as Vincent slid into the drivers seat and drove off while Mark stood in silence.

"Damn am I really gonna drag my guys into the devils playground again." the youngest Roman asked himself while holding his head down as the sun started to set on the town of Los Santos.


	4. The Deadly Duo in East Beach

I bet nobody was expecting a two for one deal, I also made this chapter longer then the others because there's a lot of action going on. Also a lot of you have been asking questions so I decided to help fill you in on some at the bottom be sure to read them.

 **Chapter 4: Fight Amongst Brothers**

 **Better then Michael, Franklin, CJ, and Cesar**

 **Mark**

 **East Beach**

The sun had barely risen on this Friday morning in East Beach as Mark stood in the middle of his living room dressed in a pair of black jeans, a white wife-beater, and his black and white shoes explaining to Lee, Mercy, and Trip the offer he was given by Nash and watched the mix looks wash over the faces of each of his once homeless brothers as they took in the story.

"Now I wanted to run this by you guys before I said anything and I got ask all of you, man to man, can we really risk another battle, no a fucking war, with Mara Bunta. I'm not gonna force any of you to go against and if one of you is out then we're all out, because this is more then we can handle." Mark stated earning a few second of silence from the group.

"I always had a feeling we'd cross paths with those sick fucks again, just didn't expect it to be now." said Mercy.

"I'm in." said Lee causing everyone to eye him and take in the sight of his white jacket over a black t-shirt, blue jeans pants, and white shoes.

"I've never turned my back on you before brother and I'm not going to start now, besides we never retaliated against them for all our dead brothers and this way we can." the Chinese American said earning a nod from the youngest Roman before all eyes fell on Trip who was wearing a backwards black cap over his auburn hair, a white t-shirt, blue jean pants, and black shoes.

"The last time we went against those pricks I ran out of bullets and could only watch as one of those tattooed bastards cut off Deon's head and kicked it around like it was a fucking soccer ball. I want payback for that, so I'm in." he said earning another nod before all eyes fell on Mercy who was wearing a red jacket over a white t-shirt, black pants, and black and red shoes.

"I'm in as well but we're gonna need more guys if we plan on going against Mara Bunta, and they're gonna have to be skilled." said Mercy earning a nod from Mark.

"Yeah I've been tracking down Link, Brian, JD, and a few others." said Mark earning nods from the group.

"Hopefully they're still connected to their old crew, because we're gonna need a fucking army for this job." said Lee earning nods from Mark.

"I'm gonna make a few phone calls, you guys should head back home." said Mark earning nods from the group as they rose their feet and quickly slapped hands with their leader before walking out of the apartment while Mark took a seat on his couch and let out a deep sigh.

"I was hoping they wouldn't agree to go along with this job, but I forget those guys will follow me to the gates of hell and beyond. So I guess I gotta deal with this now." said Mark before he heard the chiming of his cellphone and quickly noticed that he had a text message that he quickly ignored.

"Man fuck you Simeon." Mark said before slamming his phone against his coffee table. He hated doing jobs for the Armenian man not only because he payed him less money then a man could make on commissions for repossessions, but mainly because he hated working for a crook who couldn't accept the fact that he was a crook who prayed on people's fear of being dubbed a racist..

"Multiculturalist my fucking ass." Mark thought before he was interrupted by a loud knock at his front door that startled him as he rose to his feet, drew his M9 Beretta, and quickly opened it before his eyes went wide at the sight of the person on the other side.

"About time you answered the door." the voice soft and belonged to a female but was strong and resonated with authority as Mark eyed his former childhood friend, partner in crime, sister in arms and lover...Maggie Tran.

As the youngest Roman stood in silence he took in the sight of the woman before him who was just an inch taller then him. Also like him she was mixed breed and that showed in her features from her roundish face and upward slanted eyes that showed off her Chinese heritage and her really light brownish skin that was almost like a light tan that showed off her Filipino side. Her black hair was tied into a ponytail but Mark already knew that when she let it down it would reach just a little past her neck. Another thing that caught Mark's eyes was the military cargo pants, boots, and jacket she was wearing while carrying a black duffel bag over her shoulder.

"Are you gonna let me in?" she asked in a more authoritative tone that made Mark blink before stepping out of the way allowing her to enter his small apartment.

"So this is where you've been hiding these last couple of years." she said earning a low chuckle from Mark.

"Yeah I didn't have much to come home to." said Mark earning a chuckle from Maggie.

"We didn't have much when we left." she replied as Mark watched her set her back down on his couch before digging through it. As she did that Mark remembered his homeless childhood of wandering the streets of East Beach and meeting the Chinese-Filipino woman before him and quickly becoming inseparable. They went everywhere together, from the mean streets of San Andreas to the scorching deserts of Afghanistan. The two were always together until the day he got hurt and was forced to head back to the states while Maggie stayed overseas causing the youngest Roman stress.

But here she was in front of unharmed and safe as he watched her take off her military flak jacket revealing a black wife beater shirt as Mark took in the sight of the shirt that hugged her breast that were a very descent B cup and the tribal design tattooed on her right shoulder with a heart in the middle before she bent over to dig into her duffel bag allowing the youngest Roman to get a look of her butt that always had him wondering if she had a drop of African or Hispanic blood before he quickly composed himself.

"So are you on leave are is your tour over?" he asked.

"Unfortunately...-." she started giving a long pause in order to turn around and notice the worried look on the youngest Roman's face.

"My tour is done." she said earning a sigh of relief from Mark that made her give a low chuckle.

"So were you worried about me?" she asked while putting her hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't say worried, because I know you're good on your own." Mark replied.

"Right." she said before sharing a smile with the five-foot two Samoan before the duo made their way into Mark's kitchen.

 **Martin**

 **Roman Trucking**

Marcus wasn't the only one having a busy morning as Martin sat in his office, dressed in a black button down shirt, khaki pants, and black shoes, doing paperwork before Dex entered his office wearing a white t-shirt and blue jean pants.

"What's on your mind Dex?" he asked while watching the man taking a seat across from him.

"Your brother...he's out of control." Dex said earning a confused look from Martin.

"Why what has Marrick done now?" asked Martin.

"You already know Marrick and his little crew have been hammering the Ballas in Davis right?" asked Dex earning a nod from the eldest Roman.

"Yeah last I heard fourteen people were killed in ten shootings these past couple of days." said Marrick earning a nod from Dex.

"All that's Marrick and his dudes. So then the feds came knocking on every known gang member in Strawberry including me and a few other dudes that work here." said Dex earning a nod from Martin.

"Gerald, Tone, and a few other niggas got mad because the feds were fucking with their business, so Gerald made a deal...with the Ballas." he continued earning wide eyes from Martin.

"He went Brogue Avenue and offered a truce and in return the Ballas got to kill Marrick." said Dex.

"So the Ballas sent two guys to kill Marrick while he was leaving the store. Marrick killed one of the dudes and raped another one." he stated earning a shocked look from Martin.

"Wait raped." Martin repeated earning a nod from Dex.

"Yeah ass-raped, Marrick got the nigga moving around his house cooking him dinner and doing his laundry like a prison bitch. It's that serious." said Dex.

"Jesus Christ, what the fuck is wrong that bastard?" asked Martin as he rubbed his forehead.

"The dude told Marrick that Gerald set him up, so Marrick shot Gerald...in the leg." said Dex.

"He can't kill Gerald because Gerald the best dealer CGF got, getting rid of him is like giving up all their dope." said Marrick.

"Exactly but now he got Gerald in chains. Literally he got the nigga chained up in his apartment with only his dope. Gerald ain't got no TV, no phone, and barely any food and Marrick talking about Gerald on time out and shit." said Dex earning a shake of the head from Dex.

"So what do you want me to do Dex?" Martin asked.

"Calm the nigga down, or see what his malfunction is, he listens to you. And if he keep doing the shit he doing other niggas gonna get killed, arrested, or somebody gonna creep up on him and kill him." said Dex earning a few seconds of silence from Martin.

"Alright I'll come by the hills later today to straighten him out but no promises." said Martin earning a nod from Dex.

"Good looking out homie." said Dex before he rose from his seat and walked out of the room leaving Martin alone to think about the deranged animal that was his younger brother.

 **Mark**

 **East Beach**

Things seemed to be going slow for Mark as he sat across from Maggie eating breakfast while telling her what he's been doing these past couple of years.

"So you're in college?" she asked earning a nod from the youngest Roman and a chuckle from Maggie.

"You never struck me as the college type, even when we were overseas doing school work you weren't involved." she added.

"Yeah well when you come home and the only thing you can do is fight in the desert and talk about the war you don't really have a lot of things you can put on an application. So you gotta find something that can past the time." he replied earning a chuckle from Maggie.

"You should have put expert thief and combat efficient gunmen." she stated with a chuckle earning one from Mark.

"Don't think that would make for a great job." said Mark behind his laughs.

"So what are the guys up to?" asked Maggie.

"I haven't talked to Link, Trigger, and some of the others in years, but Lee he's a pharmacist, Mercy went back to school to get a masters in chemical engineering, and Trip works as a nurse in the hospital." said Mark earning a confused look from Maggie.

"They went to college to?" she asked.

"Yeah, a lot of the money we were stealing was going into college just because we were homeless didn't mean we had to be useless." said Mark earning a nod from Maggie.

"I get it, you guys went to college just to make yourselves look clean." stated Maggie earning a nod from Mark.

"Pretty much." said Mark.

"Well while I was in the military I was working on getting a degree in a law." said Maggie earning a nod from Mark.

"You should try become a lawyer it's what everybody does." said Mark earning a nod from Maggie.

"Yeah but I need money right now that's kinda the reason why I'm here." she said causing Mark to eye her closely.

"I know you've been putting that Military training to use, especially amongst your old contacts, and I saw Lee, Mercy, and Trip leaving when I pulled up so that makes me believe you boys are still doing jobs and I could use some cash to get me on my feet." stated Maggie.

"You need money I got a few-." started Mark before Maggie stopped him.

"I don't want your money Mark, I want to make my own and I know you're still plugged into the streets so you think you can help me out?" she asked.

"Mag's-." Mark started only for Maggie to quickly interrupt.

"You don't need to hold my hand anymore Marcus. We aren't those homeless kids who robbed drug dealers anymore. I got the same training as you and three more years of combat then you, so give me a job." she said earning a few seconds of silence from Mark before he responded.

"Alright I know someone that's looking for people like us for a job." said Mark earning a smile from Maggie.

"See was that so hard." she said before rising from her chair, grabbing her bag, and making her way to the bathroom while Mark made his way into his room and quickly put on a sleeveless black and white t-shirt over his wife beater, a pair of brown working boots, and a black hat with LS stitched on the front in white.

"Are you ready?" asked Maggie as she finally stepped out of the bathroom with her hair taken down but was still wearing the same clothes she arrived in.

"Yeah, just gotta grab a few things." said Mark as he pulled his trunk from under his bed and opened it up revealing his weapons as he quickly grabbed hip MP7 Submachine Gun and stuffed it in his waistband before handing Maggie an M9 only for the girl to refuse.

"I also don't want your guns, you're an up close and personal spray and pray kinda guy, but I like actually hitting my targets and not wasting half my magazine to do it." said Maggie with a chuckle earning a roll of the eyes from Mark.

"So we're stopping by an Ammunation?" asked Mark.

"Yeah and a Suburban, I don't have any clothes that fit me here and I can't use yours." she said.

"Why not?" Mark asked.

"Because pants to you are shorts on me and your shirts are to small, seriously your black and Samoan. Both races are full of large men and all I can do I wonder what happened to you." she stated with a chuckle earning a laugh from Mark as he rose to his feet and started to follow Maggie out of his room.

"And Asian girls are supposed to be built like sticks, but I often wonder what black girl you chased down for your ass." said Mark with a chuckle as the duo walked out of the house.

"Don't act like you don't like it." she replied.

 **Martin**

 **Rockford Hills**

The drive back to his home wasn't long for the eldest Roman as he parked his car in front of his home before making his way and inside and instead of going into the kitchen to see his wife, who was making dinner, he was heading up to his room where he quickly took a seat on his bed and took a deep breath before reaching under his bed and pulling out a black case and opening it to reveal a Glock 19.

"Honey." came a familiar voice as Martin lifted his head and noticed Tamika standing in the doorway with her eyes wide open as she noticed the gun in his hand.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"A last resort." he said while rising from his bed.

"A last resort for what, you aren't going back to your old ways are you?" she asked earning a shake of the head from the eldest Roman.

"No, I gotta stop Marrick before he get's himself killed." he replied earning a shake of the head from Tamika as she closed her eyes before speaking to him.

"I always knew that if you, were ever killed or sent back to prison-." she started before Martin stopped her.

"Tamika-." he started.

"Shut up! I always knew that if you were ever killed or sent back to prison it would be because of Marrick because everything that man touches turns to shit. Now look at you, you haven't held a gun in years and because of him you're standing before me, after you promised me you would never leave me for crime again, with a gun in your hand." she said with a sad chuckle before Martin wrapped his arms around her.

"I promise I'm coming home, I swear." he said while trying to fight back his own tears.

 **Mark & Maggie**

 **Chamberlain Hills**

"Any particular reason you came to this Ammunation?" Maggie asked as she hopped out of Mark's car wearing a black zipup jack over a black midriff shirt, khaki cargo pants, and a pair of white running shoes.

"It's the closest Ammunation to our contact, but trust me I don't want to be here either." said Mark as he and Maggie entered the building and noticed a heavy set Caucasian man with glasses standing behind the counter.

"Welcome to Ammunation how can I help you two?" he asked as Mark stood back and watched as Maggie approached the counter and started looking through the glass.

"Give me that one with an extended clip with five boxes of ammo." she said quickly pointing out a Walther P99 that the man put on the cabinet.

"And give me that with twenty shells." she said after pointing out a Sawn Off Pump-Action Shotgun with Pistol Grip.

"Here you are will that be all?" he asked earning a nod from Maggie as she quickly payed the man before Mark approached him and bought a new combat knife, and more ammo for his M9 and MP7.

"Have a nice day." he said before watching as Mark and Maggie made their way out of the store.

"So you say I shoot widely but I was expecting you to get an Assault Rifle." said Mark earning a chuckle from Maggie.

"I thought about it, I did see a bad ass AR-15, but I needed to get something concealable." she said while she and Mark climbed into his car.

"Good point." said Mark before he drove to a car dealership just a few blocks away from the Ammunation and parked in the back.

"So who is this guy?" asked Maggie as she and Mark made their way inside.

"An Armenian man who believe he's a "Pillar of the Community." stated Mark as he and Maggie quickly entered an office and noticed a balding Armenian man wearing a stripped black and silver button up shirt that was tucked into a pair of black pants, with black shoes.

"Yo Simeon I'm here." said Mark causing the man to jump from his seat.

"Marcus my boy where the hell have you been I needed you an hour ago." he asked.

"I was busy with an old friend, what's the job?" the Samoan asked.

"Well I was going to have you repose a car for me, but I sent my nephew Sacha to reposes it." said Simeon earning a chuckle from Mark.

"How'd that go?" asked Mark.

"While he was repossessing the vehicle he got jumped by some blue and white wearing Hispanic gang members." said Simeon.

"Chicano's." said Mark to Simeon's confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"Chicano's! People from south of the border don't like being called Hispanic or Latino. They prefer Chicano." stated Mark.

"Or if they're from El Salvador, Belize, or any of those countries they prefer Central American or Aztecan, Mayan, or Inca whatever floats their boats." added Maggie.

"I don't care what they call themselves just get back my car." yelled Simeon earning chuckles from the duo.

"Alright and where are we supposed to go Mr. Pillar of the Community?" asked Mark.

"Sacha tracked them down to a parking garage near Vespucci Beach he should still be there." said Simeon earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Good it'll be fun to watch him piss himself when guys start shooting." said Mark as he led Maggie out of the dealership and towards his car.

"You mind telling me who was that and what's that about?" asked Maggie as the duo climbed inside of his car.

"That man is Simeon Yetarian, he's the owner of Premium Deluxe Motorsport and he's-." started Mark before Maggie interrupted him.

"A crook." she said.

"Oh no he's not a crook, in fact he swears to god that he isn't a crook. To him selling cars double what they worth is legitimate business." stated Mark.

"So does this happen to him a lot?" Maggie asked.

"Actually yes, in fact a few months ago some crazy guy rammed one of his cars into his building." said Mark with a chuckle.

"So why doesn't he get the Armenian Mob for protection, at least that way his cars won't be jacked by Vago's?" asked Maggie.

"Because he is a cheap bastard that loves to rent-a-hood." stated Mark earning a confused look from Maggie.

"Rent-a-hood?" she repeated.

"Yeah instead of paying a protection tax to the Armenian Mafia or for some competent employees to reposes his cars. He pays gang affiliated and none affiliated guys like us to repose his cars and do his dirty work for a much cheaper price." said Mark.

"How cheap?" Maggie asked.

"How cheap, we're about to walk into a parking garage filled with Vagos to steal a car they stole. If we make it back alive we'll be lucky to see five G's. In fact I'll say fuck him and leave if you in?" asked Mark.

"No I could use the cash, besides I want to make sure those years in the medical and in college didn't make you soft." Maggie stated earning a chuckle from the Samoan.

"You're about to find out." said Mark as he drove away from the dealership with a smile on his face.

 **Marrick**

 **Chamberlain Hills**

Things in Chamberlain Hills seemed more like a neighborhood in the nineties as CGF gang members walked around the neighborhood wearing their green gang colors, flashing gang signs to those who passed by, and even wore green bandannas either in their back pockets or around their foreheads. The scene seemed to be a big red X for cops to OG's like Dex who stood outside wearing a green and black flannel shirt, khaki pants, white shoes, and a green Feud hat on backwards as he watched everyone go by.

"Say Fam." came a familiar voice as Dex turned his head and noticed Bones standing over him.

"Marrick wants to see you." he said before turning to walk away with Dex behind him as the duo made their way into Marrick's backyard where they noticed the middle born Roman sitting in a plastic white chair wearing an all-black wife beater, khaki pants with a green bandanna hanging out his back pocket as he quickly rose from his seat and eyed Dex with a smile.

"Dex it's good to see you." Marrick said with an evil chuckle.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Dex asked while trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"You know I don't have a problem with you talking about me to my brother, but I prefer you discussing shit about me to my face." said Marrick as he quickly got in Dex's face and almost instantly smelt the fear radiating off the Families OG.

"For that you must be punished." said Marrick as he drew his Machete and smiled at Dex while Bones, B-Rock, and a few others stood by chuckling.

"I gonna beg you like a bitch, just be sure to look me in my eyes while you do it." said Dex with anger in his tone earning a loud laugh from Marrick.

"Who said I was going to hurt you?" he asked confusing Dex.

"No I'm not going to hurt you, I'm a man of forgiveness through blood kinda guy. So if you want me to forgive you you're gonna have to spill some blood." said Marrick with a chuckle.

"Alright who do you want me to kill?" asked Dex.

"A long time waste of space in the hills." said Marrick as he sent a look to B-Rock who put his fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle.

"Get the fuck off me?" came the loud familiar voice of a female as Dex and everyone noticed two CGF members dragging a skinny woman with short hair dyed a bright red and wearing a short sleeved button up lime green shirt and short shorts.

"What the fuck Marrick?" asked Tonya as Marrick quickly chuckled before grabbing her by the back of her head.

"This little ho, has been mooching off everyone here for rocks and she has acquired a very high debt. So from this day forward anyone who has a drug debt to the Chamberlain Gangster Families will either pay up...or pay with a hand." said Marrick as Tonya looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Do you have my money?" he asked.

"No, but come on Marrick you know me and JB been trying to keep the tow-yard." Tonya stated earning a chuckle from Marrick.

"No some old guy bought the tow-yard a few months back, so you and JB have been broke for a while now." he said with an evil smile before turning to Dex and handing him his Machete.

"Dex do the honors." said Marrick earning a worried look from Dex who Tonya was eyeing with a pleading gaze to not hurt her.

"Come on Marrick everybody here go way back with Tonya we can't just do this." said Dex.

"So you're saying you won't do it?" asked Marrick earning a few seconds of silence from Dex.

"Yeah...I'm not-." the OG didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence before Marrick punched him in the face with a right hook that blooded Dex's nose and caused him to hit the grass hard.

"If you won't do it I will. Hold her down." said Marrick as the two men holding Tonya quickly forced her own the ground with her arm outstretch.

"Please Marrick." Tonya yelled as tears started to fall from her eyes while Marrick stood over her outstretched arm licking the blade of his Machete.

"Come on Marrick don't do this." said Dex only for his words to go unheeded as a few CGF members stood by in horror as Marrick lifted his Machete over his head and prepared to swing.

"NO!" yelled Tonya as Marrick started to drop his blade.

"ENOUGH!" came a loud voice that caught everyone's attention as they turned their heads and noticed the eldest Roman standing behind them but not in his usual suit and tie but a green t-shirt, khaki cargo pants with a green bandanna in his back pocket, white shoes with green shoe laces, and a green hat with CGF stitched across the front and Strawberry in the back.

"Well look who's finally come home." said Marrick as he eyed his older brother with a smile.

 **Mark & Maggie**

 **La Puerta**

The drive to La Puerta wasn't long for Mark as he noticed a skinny Armenian man that looked to be in his mid twenties that stood about five foot five with short black hair, caramel skin, and wearing a gray jacket over a white t-shirt, with gray cargo pants, and white shoes standing by the road waving his arms at the youngest Roman who pulled his car up along side him.

"Marcus it is about time you got your ass here, I've been waiting for hours." Sacha said earning a chuckle from the youngest Roman.

"Yeah I was really busy if you only knew." said Mark as Maggie noticed Sacha give a twitch while eyeing Mark angrily.

"So where are these guys?" asked Mark as Sacha led the duo to a large garage where they noticed a black Packer with a ramp filled with five cars amongst those was their 9F Cabrio.

"Well there's our ride." said Maggie.

"Yeah and twenty Vagos between us and it." stated Mark as he loaded his MP7 Submachine Gun.

"Sacha take my car and head back to the dealership, I don't want to lose an ear this time." said Mark.

"Whatever." Sacha replied before following Mark's orders and driving away in his Buccaneer.

"Lose an ear." said Maggie.

"Yeah you noticed he has a twitch well it's really bad when he has a gun in his hands. Prick shot me twice thank god I was wearing a vest though." said Mark earning a nod from Maggie.

"You got any ideas for dealing with these Vagos?" asked Maggie earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Yeah, we smash right through them." said Mark as he jumped from cover and started firing his weapon striking the closest Vago in the back of the head and sending him falling forward as the bullet exited through his forehead.

The sound of the gunshot alerted the other Vagos as they quickly drew their guns and started shooting at Mark who dove behind a red Sentinel and started to blindly fire from cover striking one Vago three times in the abdomen and chest and another four times in legs causing the man to fall down with a loud scream before he was quickly silenced as Mark shot the man twice in the neck.

"Kill that nappy head." yelled one Vago as Mark started to chuckle before blindly firing again striking another Vago in the chest as tried to lift up his pistol but what the youngest Roman failed to realize was the Vago coming along side the back of his car with a Mini Uzi.

"Fuck-." he started earning Mark's attention as he turned to the man and watched as his chest exploded as the blast from Maggie's Shotgun sent the man's ribs and internal organs blowing out the front as he stumbled to the ground and quickly fell.

"Still believe you aren't rusty?" she asked firing again hitting a Vago in the face blowing off his jawbone and putting a fist sized hole in the man's face as Mark started to chuckle.

"You tell me." said Mark as he reloaded his MP7 and drew his M9 Beretta before jumping out from his cover and firing at the remaining Vagos hitting those on his right side with a barrage of bullets from his Submachine Gun and those on the left were quickly hit in specific places by his Pistol before the youngest Roman hit the ground feet first and performed a barrel roll to get behind another car.

"Still think I'm rusty now?" asked Mark as he rose to his feet only for Maggie to fire her Shotgun and strike a Vago had blood leaking from his shoulder as he tried to grab his pistol.

"Not rusty but still a waste of ammo." she said earning a roll of the eyes from Mark before the duo heard the loud rat-tat of gunshots followed by windows breaking a large yellow clad Vago brandishing an AK-47 opened up on them.

"Damn." said Maggie as she and Mark rolled into cover while the man continued to shoot and yell at them in Spanish.

"Shit they're getting away." said Maggie as she and Mark watched as the Packer started to drive away from the parking garage while the Vago with the Assault Rifle continued to shoot at them.

"You got any ideas?" asked Maggie as Mark noticed the man starting to approach them while moving past a Black Tailgater.

"Yeah Ms. Hotshot I got something for you." said Mark as he pointed to the gas tank of the car next to the Vago as Maggie eyed the canister closely before rolling out of cover, while the Vago shot at her, and shooting the gas tank causing a large explosion as that sent the Tailgater up in flames and sent the Vago flying forward as Mark and Maggie noticed that the man's back was on fire.

"Let's go." said Mark.

"How are we gonna catch that truck?" asked Maggie as she watched Mark look around the garage before his eyes widened at the sight of an orange and white Carbon RS motorcycle leaning on the other side of the wall.

"Come on we can still catch them." said Mark as he quickly hopped on the bike and started it up while Maggie climbed on the back.

"Hang on." said Mark as he sped out of the parking garage with enough speed to have the motorcycle perform a wheelie as he drove away from the building at top speed.

 **Martin & Marrick**

 **Chamberlain Hills**

Things were silent in Chamberlain Hills as the CGF members watched the stare-down going on between the two eldest Roman brothers with anxiety and anticipation that was almost like watching a losing football team being on the one yard line with three seconds left on the clock.

"So Martin, what brings you all the way out here to the hills?" asked Marrick as he smiled at Martin who looked unshaken.

"I came here to see for my own eyes the shit you're doing to this organization." Martin replied.

"And what exactly is it that I'm doing?" asked Marrick with a chuckle.

"Look at you, you're about to cut Tonya's hand off over a drug debt even though she go back with all of us, you got Gerald chained up in his own home, and you got everybody out here so turfed up if the feds roll through here everybody going to jail. The fuck you trying to do lead the set or destroy it?" asked Martin earning a loud chuckle from Marrick.

"Why are you worried about the set, when you walked away from your family years ago?" asked Marrick.

"No I walked away from the streets, from the drive-by's, and the bullshit, but I still got love for Chamberlain Hills because I haven't forgotten where I came from." Martin replied.

"Really, you got love for the hood well where is it. All I see is you giving jobs to nigga's who could make more money gang banging." said Marrick.

"And that's a good thing, Marrick unlike some of the dudes are two strikers. If they get caught with even a small bag of weed they're going away for life. What's good is having a gang with a powerful name if the homies are in the pen doing life or dead." stated Martin earning another chuckle from Marrick.

"Why are you here brother, it can't just be to tell me off?" asked Marrick with a chuckle.

"I came here to put you in your place." said Martin to everyone's surprise as they watched him remove his hat and shirt while Marrick stood by chuckling.

"You have never lost a fist fight, and you run this set because of fear but when I beat you here and now in front of everyone. Things will change and I'll be running this set." he added with a chuckle.

"You want to fight me, you must be joking."Marrick stated earning a chuckle from Martin.

"Afraid I'll beat your ass again like I did when I got out of prison?" he asked earning silence from the second Roman.

"First off you snuck me, and I do still owe you an ass beating for that." said Marrick as he threw down his Machete and turned to Martin before the duo charged each other with Marrick throwing two punches at Martin's face before the eldest Roman lowered himself and slammed his brother back first on the hard ground before punching him in the face.

"Kick his ass Marrick." seemed to the words of B-Rock, Bones, and other CGF members who supported the second Roman while guys rooting for Martin remained quiet and watched the fight closely as Marrick slammed his fist against the right side of Martin's head successfully knocking him off and forcing blood to leak from the side of his head while Marrick stood up with blood leaking from his nose and lip before the duo charged each other again.

 **Mark & Maggie**

 **La Puerta Freeway**

"There's the truck." said Maggie as Mark caught sight of his target car still being carried on the ramp connected to a Packer.

"Alright hold on I'll get us in close." said Mark as he pulled up along side of the ramp on the right side only for a Vago in the passenger seat to start shooting at the duo with a pistol causing Mark to evade and move behind the ramp.

"Damn we aren't gonna get close to the truck itself." said Mark.

"Who said we needed to hijack the truck itself." said Maggie earning a confused look from Mark as he felt her loosen her grip around him.

"Mag's what are you-." started Mark before he felt his bike sink lower to the ground as Maggie put her feet on the back of the bike before jumping off and landing on the bottom of the ramp.

"Damn you're fucking insane." yelled Mark as he watched the Ex-Marine start to climb onto the top of the ramp and approach their target car only for a man to jump out from cover and lunge at her.

"Fucking bitch." he yelled while trying to wrestle Maggie only for the girl to draw her P99 and shoot him in the leg before tossing him over the side ramp while another Vago jumped from cover and tried to wrestle her from behind.

"No you don't." yelled Mark as he drew his M9 and fire a single shot that hit the back of the man's neck taking him off guard as Maggie elbowed him in the chest before tossing him off the ramp and onto the concrete streets while Maggie turned her attention to the back window of the truck where she noticed the driver and passenger looking at her through the tiny window.

"Assholes." she said before firing her remaining clip and hitting both the driver and passenger only for the foot of the driver to slam on the gas petal and send the Packer speeding down the street.

"That ain't good." muttered Mark as he watched Maggie struggle to keep her balance before he heard the sound of a gunshot and felt the sting of a bullet that flew just inches away from his ear as he turned his head backwards and noticed three yellow cars speeding towards them.

"Shit, I ain't gonna be able to take them on with this bike." thought the Samoan as he turned to the ramp before jumping up and putting his feet on the seat of his bike before jumping on the ramp and landing on the hood of a car.

"Mark the cars being blocked." yelled Maggie earning a nod from Mark as he tried to avoid more bullets.

"Alright then, if these fuckers still want their cars let's give them to um." said Mark as he started to undo the chains tying the cars down while Maggie lowered the ramp.

"Fuck off." yelled Mark as he finally got the cars free as they started to roll off the ramp and land on the road as the first vehicle slammed into the lead Vago car head on while the second was hit on the side.

"Fucking Puto." yelled the last driver as he noticed that Mark was finally out of cars but his gaze soon changed as he watched one of the cars on the top ramp fall and land on the top of his car crushing him as Mark started to chuckle.

"We gotta go Roman." yelled Maggie as she leaned over the edge and outstretched her hand as Mark jumped up and grabbed it before looking at the road ahead of them and noticing a turn.

"Oh shit." said Mark as he forced himself up along with Maggie before the duo quickly jumped into the 9F Cabrio and hotwired it.

"Yes." said Mark as he put the car in reverse and tried to drive it off the ramp only to find that the vehicle was still tied down.

"We're stuck?" asked Maggie earning a nod from Mark.

"Take the wheel." said Mark as he hopped out of the car and went to undo the chains binding it down.

"GO!" yelled Mark as Maggie slammed on the gas petal sending the car rocketing backwards before hitting the road with a loud thud as Maggie forced the car back into drive.

"Yeah." she said before pushing a few buttons as Mark noticed that the top of the car was dropping.

"The turns coming up you're going to have to jump." Maggie yelled before Mark followed her orders and jumped from the top of the ramp and successfully landed in the back seat of the Cabrio before Maggie stopped it.

As the tires came to a screeching stop the duo lifted their heads and watched as the truck slammed into the edge of the side wall of the freeway breaking it down before falling to the streets below and hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"Wow do you do this everyday?" asked Maggie as she started to drive away.

"Just about we may have to get this car to a customs shop I'm pretty sure the feds are gonna be all over here." stated Mark earning a nod from Maggie as she drove the car off the freeway.

 **Martin & Marrick**

 **Chamberlain Hills**

The sun was beginning to set in Chamberlain Hills but the fight was still on as everyone watched as the two brothers stood before the other panting like track stars after a marathon with blood oozing from their foreheads, mouths, lips, and noses while their torso's and arms were lined with bruises and even bite wounds as the CGF members stood by with anxious eyes and compared the two brothers battle to something they would see on TV or in movies and not the average street fight.

"Getting tired already old man?" asked Marrick with a chuckle only for Martin to spit a few drops of blood.

"Just finding my second wind brother." said Martin before he and Marrick charged each other again throwing punches wherever they could land from their face, chest, and even their legs.

"You lose." yelled Marrick as he put all of his strength in one last punch that Martin ducked from before following up with a hard uppercut that connected against Marrick's chin and took him off his feet before hitting the ground back first.

"Whoa." said one of the CGF members as the group noticed that Marrick wasn't moving while Martin stood tall before eyeing the other CGF members.

"I win, and from this moment on...I'm in charge." said Martin before he spit blood and turned to the two men who were still holding down Tonya.

"Let her go." said Martin before he walked off with Dex and a few other CGF members following behind him while B-Rock, Bones, and a few others tended to the Marrick who started to stir awake and notice that many of the CGF members were following Martin.

"No!" he said with anger in voice.

 **Mark & Maggie**

 **Simeon's Deluxe Motorsport**

The sun had already set as Mark walked out of Simeon's building with a smile on his face and noticed Maggie sitting on the hood of his car.

"Did he wire you you're cut?" he asked.

"Yeah and everything we went through today, all I got was two G's." said Maggie as he slid into the passenger seat of Mark's car while the Samoan slid into the drivers seat.

"Feel lucky one time me and Lee did a repossession for him. We went to get this purple Felon from Grove Street and let me just say it didn't end well." said Mark as he drove away from the dealership.

"Well it was a start and now I know to tell him to go fuck himself." said Maggie earning a chuckle from Mark as he got on the freeway while turning his radio to Channel X.

" _Police are looking into two shootings across Los Santos today. The first was a shooting at a chop shop in La Puerta that left nine Vago's gang members dead."_ the reported started earning a chuckle from Mark.

" _The second was a firefight on a busy freeway in La Puerta, as Vagos had a bloody shootout with two other gang members on the freeway that left eight Vago's dead, and the assiliants fleeing the scene in a white 9F Cabrio that officers are still looking for_." the reporter went on as Maggie started to chuckle.

"I hate it when those pricks call us gang members." said Maggie earning a nod from Mark.

"Speak for yourself everywhere I go people see me as being affiliated with the Families." said Mark.

"Yeah well you shoot better then any of those guys." said Maggie earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Oh so you're saying I'm not rusty?" asked Mark earning a chuckle from Maggie.

"I'm not going that far." said Maggie as Mark continued to drive.

"Speaking of family sense you've been here have you talked to yours?" she asked.

"I talked to my eldest brother for the first time a few days ago, but I avoid the other one." said Mark.

"Why, is it because of what he did to you all those years ago. You're not that same little kid you were then, you do know that right?" she asked earning silence from Mark as he finally entered the city of East Beach and arrived at Mark's apartment.

"Well today was fun." said Maggie as both she and Mark climbed out of his car and entered his apartment.

"You handled yourself well out there." stated Mark earning a nod from Maggie as the duo continued to stare at each other before the youngest Roman made the first move and pressed his lips against Maggie's and took in the taste of the girls strawberry lip gloss before he started to move from Maggie's mouth to her cheek before she broke away from him.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

"You aren't ready." Maggie said before walking away from a confused Mark.

"What do you mean I'm not ready?" asked Mark.

"Mark I've been celibate since the day you left for home, and if we're gonna do this you're gonna give me my money's worth." said Maggie earning a confused look from Mark.

"And right now you aren't worth my time." she said with a chuckle.

"And when will I be worth your time?" the Samoan asked.

"When I say so." said Maggie before she started to walk away from Mark.

"Maggie wait-." Mark started before Maggie stopped him.

"Please don't beg me I like you and I respect you, but I'll lose everything I have for you if you beg me for sex." stated Maggie earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Actually what I was going to say was that I've got a job from a Canadian Gangster. He wants me, Lee, Mercy, and Trip to rip off twenty kilo's of Cocaine that's being protected by the Mara Bunta Grande." said Mark earning Maggie's full attention.

"The last two times we went up against Mara Bunta we bit off more then we could chew. A lot of people died and we want to make it right this time, but I need well trained guys for this job and you handle yourself well with a gun." said Mark.

"So you want me to help you guys rip off Mara Bunta?" asked Maggie earning a nod from Mark.

"I'm in, but I'm helping with the plan you guys always did suck at making plans on your own." said Maggie before she turned around and walked away from the smiling Mark.

"I'm glad to hear it." said Mark as he followed the girl into his room.

"We can't fuck but we still sleeping in the same bed, because I ain't taking the couch." said Mark as he quickly removed his shirt as Maggie took in the sight of the tattoo on his back before wrapping her arms him from behind as Mark put his hand over hers.

 **Martin**

 **Rockford Hills**

The drive back home wasn't long for the eldest Roman but it was a while before he arrived inside because he had to sneak in his room past his wife and daughter to his bathroom where he stood stitching up the cuts on his face when Tamika entered the bathroom and noticed him standing there.

"So what are you gonna tell your daughter when she see's you like this?" she asked earning a few seconds of silence from Martin.

"I'll tell her I got into an accident, in the morning I don't want to scare her tonight." said Martin earning silence from his wife before she walked off.

 **Marrick**

 **Davis**

While everyone else was unwinding for the night the second Roman brother wasn't as he sat in his truck finishing up what remained of his bag of meth.

"Fucking bitch." he yelled before he looked through his windshield and noticed a group of five purple clad men walking down the streets.

He then started up his car and speed down the street before turning onto the sidewalk and running them down and continuing his carnage as the sight of an African American woman with long black hair and wearing a white button down and a black skirt came into his visage and was quickly ran down by the Roman brother who turned his van around while a bald man wearing a purple Panic jacket over a white t-shirt, with black pants, and white shoes ran out of his home firing a gun at the fleeing van before standing over the fallen woman and noticing that she was dead.

 **Authors Note:** Boom long chapter I hoped everyone liked it.

The job that Mark and Maggie did was based on the mission Franklin and Michael did trying to rescue Jimmy and the mission in San Andreas where CJ and Cesar had to hijack the tanker, the gun battle came about from me watch The Fast and The Furious while writing this chapter.

A lot of people have been asking me about my main characters specifically Mark and his crew as I mentioned in the first chapter I'm used to writing Crime fictions and Mark, Lee, Mercy, and Trip are usually my main characters in all my stories. I've got stories on Fictionpress as well if you want to check them out.

Mark is an African-Samoan who isn't affiliated with the Ballas or the Families. He's like the online character and just do random jobs for people for profit. Also a lot of people asked who he is based on and he isn't really based on any real actors he was just created by me but I gave him character traits of other people. Also a lot of you ask why did I make him five foot two, the reason for that is for him to have at least some kind of character flaw. He was in the Marine's so he has military training, he's physically fit, and has better stamina then most gang members and he was also working as an assistant when he was layed up in the hospital so he knows medical stuff, so I decided to give him a few characters flaws as opposed to a lot.

Martin is based off a Michael in a way the only real difference is that where as Michael belonged to a crew, that he sold out for his family, Martin belonged to a gang that sold him out. He's also closer to his family then Michael was. His character design and appearance for him actually comes from American actor Billy Brown who played August Marks on Sons of Anarchy and How to Get Away With Murder.

With Marrick I knew he was gonna be a bit on the eccentric side and I actually based him off Simon Adebisi from OZ, but I wanted to distance him from being an exact copy of Trevor so I tried to make him more on the deranged side then Trevor and I hoped these last two chapters allowed everyone to see it.

In all my stories Lee, Mercy, and Trip are always Mark's best friends and follow him around like an actual family and it sorta follows here. Lee is Mark's best friend and the duo have similar traits being both homeless and parentless. His character and his look is actually based on actor and stuntman Brian Ho who did stunts on the X-Men movies but also played Wei Shen in the live action trailer for Sleeping Dogs.

Mercy is always the muscle of the group and always carries the heavy weapons and handles the explosions. His is half black and Mexican and actually looks like his Mexican father, so he wasn't allowed into the Ballas or the Families and hooked up with Mark's crew in school. His character design originally looks like WWE superstar Roman Reigns but for this story I gave him more of an appearance similar to Mexican actor Lobo Sebastian, who played on The Long Yard and Next Friday, but with long black hair

Trip is Mercy's younger brother and is the groups Sniper. He's half black and half Irish but looks white so he was denied entrance into the Ballas and Families and hooked up with Mark in school. His character design give him the appearance of David Rees Snell who played Ronnie on The Shield.

Maggie is a new character I wanted to introduce for this story as being a love interest for Mark and also one of his left hand while Lee is his right. Her character and design is actually based on actor Liza Lapira who played Fast and Furious & Battle Creek.

Dex is another new character I wanted to introduce for this story as Martin's second in command in running CGF. His character was based on the late actor O.L. Duke who played Paul Markstrom on OZ and so are B-Rock and Bones who are based on Gano Grills and Jacques Smith, Mondo Brown and Leroy Tidd also from OZ.

I hope these little sidenotes help everyone out. Thank you all for reading please review.


	5. The Gun Battle In Strawberry

**Chapter 5: A Small Dinner** **The Shootout in Strawberry**

 **CGF, Forum Gangsters, and The Five Sides Gang**

 **Mark**

 **East Beach**

The sun was finally starting to reach the middle of the sky on this day in East Beach as Mark and Maggie sat at the counter eating lunch while still dressed in their sleeping clothes when there was a knock at the front door and the duo noticed Lee, Mercy, and Trip enter the apartment carrying bags.

"We got those papers you asked for broth-." started Lee before the trio's eyes fell on Maggie who was still eating her lunch.

"Where'd she come from?" asked Trip earning a chuckle from Maggie.

"Trip I thought we went over where babies come from." she replied with a chuckle.

"She came yesterday after you guys left and has been here since." said Mark.

"Hey you're the one that didn't want me to get my own apartment." said Maggie as she folded her arms over her chest before Mercy gave her a hug.

"Glad you're back, are you here for good?" he asked earning a nod from the woman.

"Yeah, and Mark's recruited me for your little job against the Mara Bunta." said Maggie causing the trio to turn to Mark.

"She's a Marine like me and I saw her skills first hand when we were taking on those Vago's on the freeway the other day." said Mark.

"Wait that was you?" asked Mercy earning a nod from the duo.

"Yeah not our best work." said Maggie as he rubbed the back of her head.

"Not your best work bodies everywhere, something went boom, and car chases. That has Mark's MO written all over it." said Trip with a chuckle and earning a middle finger from Mark.

"So did you boys find everything out?" Mark asked earning nods from the group.

"Most of it, we found out Trigger works at a Los Santos Custom in Downtown Vinewood, Brian was killed in a job gone wrong, Omar's six years in a double life sentence for killing a cop, Dixon's doing time for street racing, and Joey's in the wind somewhere in Blaine County." said Lee before Mark interrupted him.

"What about Jericho and Link?" asked Mark,

"Jericho has a job flying a helicopter in Blaine County for people to parachute out of it, but Link's not gonna be any help for us." said Mercy.

"Jericho could be useful but why exactly can't we use Link?" asked Mark.

"Because the Link we once knew is now Detective Lincoln Mackey of the new Los Santos Police Departments Gang Task Force." said Trip to Mark and Maggie's surprise.

"He still might be of use to us." stated Mark.

"But can we really risk telling him?" asked Maggie.

"I'll talk to him one day this week, and I'll see where he stands but I won't mention the job." said Mark earning nod from the group.

"Alright then Triggers the closest and one of the main guys we really need so we'll approach him today." said Mark just as his cellphone rang from a familiar number.

"Shit." said Mark earning everyone's attention.

"What?" asked Lee.

"I forgot I'm supposed to be meeting my brother's family today for dinner." said Mark.

"We can pick up Trigger, it won't take much to sway him." said Lee.

"Aye guns, fast cars, and drugs. It's surprising he didn't tell us about this." said Mercy with a chuckle.

"Alright then me and Maggie will be meeting with my brother." said Mark to Maggie's surprise.

"Why do I have to go?" she asked.

"Because I said I was gonna bring a guest and the guys are gonna be busy." said Mark earning a roll of the eyes from Maggie.

"Whatever, you just want to show me off to your brother." said Maggie.

"Why would I do that Maggie?" asked Mark as Maggie quickly flipped the African-Samoan man off.

"So if we're recruiting Trigger I'm pretty sure he's gonna have more then enough guns for everybody." said Mercy earning a nod from Mark.

"Aye, we just pretty pray he's still believes the worlds gonna end." said Mark earning nods from the group.

 **Martin**

 **Rockford Hills**

While Mark was eating lunch the eldest Roman found himself entering his kitchen, dressed in a gray suit with the jacket opened revealing his button down shirt underneath, where he noticed his wife cooking as he quickly took a seat at the kitchen table and watched her work.

"You know I wish you would have told me ahead of time that we were having a guest." said Tamika earning a light chuckle from Martin.

"Sorry I honestly didn't think he was gonna come." Martin replied.

"I'm just happy you have at least one brother you can come over for dinner." said Tamika.

"Who's coming over for dinner?" came a familiar voice as Tamika and Martin both turned their heads and noticed Jasmine standing behind them as Martin quickly approached his daughter who still hadn't gotten used to seeing him with the bruises all over his face.

"You're uncle Marcus is coming over, he's come home from the war." he said while smiling at his daughter.

"Is he like my other uncle?" she asked earning a shake of the head from the eldest Roman.

"He's a lot better trust me." said Martin as he quickly rose to his feet and walked away from his daughter.

 **Franklin**

 **Strawberry**

Things seemed to be calm on Forum Drive as Franklin parked his newly repaired Buffalo at his aunts home before stepping out dressed in a black button down shirt, khaki pants, and green shoes and quickly approaching Lamar who was wearing a green button-up shirt, and black pants.

"What's happening homie?" asked Lamar as he slapped hands with Lamar.

"You heard about what happened in the Hills?" Franklin asked earning a chuckle from Lamar.

"Shit who didn't homie, everybody know bout that big homie Martin coming back, beating Marrick, and taking over." said Lamar earning a nod from Franklin.

"I wasn't there but they say he really smashed Marrick shit." said Franklin.

"Good but how does this shit affect us. I mean Gerald and them other nigga's didn't like us walking away, and me and the other homies been waiting on Marrick to make a move for the longest?" asked Lamar.

"I'mma ask him later he invited me to his house later today with Marcus." said Franklin to Lamar's surprise.

"Wait why just you?" asked Lamar.

"Maybe because he wanted the smarter nigga." answered Franklin.

"Man fuck off." said Lamar before he decided to change the subject.

"You heard about what happened on Grove Street to Reggie old lady?" asked Lamar earning a nod from Franklin.

"Yeah, somebody ran her and five other dudes down." said Franklin.

"Heard she was six months pregnant and about to graduate college." said Lamar.

"Damn, but that's how the streets are you can never feel safe." stated Franklin earning a nod from Lamar.

"Word is they don't know who did it, but the Ballas going after everybody because of it." said Lamar.

"Which is another good reason for you to stay here just in case them Ballas start blasting and let lil Red and Darryl to be on their shit to." said Franklin.

"Alright but wouldn't the Ball-Sacks most likely hit CGF, I mean they the dudes that been hammering them the hardest?" asked Lamar.

"Yeah and if that's the case be ready to help them, I know them nigga's ain't showing us no love but they still got some alright dudes in that set." said Franklin earning a nod from Lamar as he watched Franklin hop back into his Buffalo and drive off.

 **Mark & Maggie**

 **Downtown Vinewood**

"The meal better be worth it." said Mark as he walked out a clothing store dressed in a black and white short sleeved button-up shirt, with black jeans, white shoes, and a white wrist watch and belt.

"Well don't you look nice." said Maggie as she approached the youngest Roman dressed in an all white button up-shirt, a black skirt, and black sandals with her hair down.

"Yeah, the meal better be worth it this outfit cost me a lot of money." said Mark earning a chuckle from Maggie as they both climbed into his car and drove away from the clothing store before arriving in Rockford Hills as Mark pulled his car past the front gates that protected Martin's home while Maggie looked at the house with wide eyes.

"You were right to bring me here." said Maggie earning a chuckle from Mark as he parked his car before hopping out and approaching the front door and knocking.

"If he asks I'm just you're friend." said Maggie.

"Too bad for you he's married and you have not seen his wife, that women is just wow." stated Mark before Maggie elbowed him in the side just as Martin opened the door and eyed his brother with a smile.

"Marcus I'm glad you made it." said Martin as he and Mark shared a quick hug.

"It's a free meal of course I'm here." said Mark with a chuckle before he turned to Maggie.

"Martin this is my friend Maggie." said Mark as Maggie and Martin shared a quick handshake.

"Nice to meet you." said Martin with a smile.

"Thank you I've heard so much." said Maggie as she smiled at Martin.

"Well then come inside dinner's almost ready." said Martin as the duo entered his home and took in the sight.

"See Mark this is how you decorate a house." said Maggie earning a roll of the eyes from Mark.

"Well I was never one for decorating." said Mark earning a chuckle from Martin as he led the duo into the kitchen.

"Marcus I want you to meet my wife Tamika." said Martin as he pointed out Tamika to Mark who was wearing a light blue dress with big earrings, and high heels.

"It's nice to meet you sister-in-law." said Mark earning a chuckle from Tamika as the duo shared a hug.

"You're a lot shorter then I was expecting." she said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"I get that a lot." he replied with a chuckle before he felt something grabbing onto his pants legs and noticed Jasmine who was wearing a white button down shirt, black pants, and sandals.

"And I guess this is Jasmine, I'm your uncle Mark." said Mark as he kneeled down to the girls level.

"Are you anything like my uncle Marrick?" she asked surprising Mark.

"Trust me I wouldn't dream of being like him." said Mark as he smiled at Jasmine who gave him a smile back.

"Well dinner's ready if you're all ready to eat." said Tamika as the group quickly made their way to the living room.

 **Lee, Mercy, and Trip**

 **Downtown Vinewood**

"No seriously while we're here we should hit a strip club." said Trip as Mercy parked his truck in front of a custom shop.

"I am not going to any more strip clubs with you." said Lee as the group hopped out of the truck and approached the customs shop.

"Oh come on last time wasn't so bad." stated Trip earning a loud scoff from Lee.

"You hit a stripper in the head with a roll of pennies." Lee said as the group entered the garage and noticed the various cars parked inside.

"I ran out of dollars and if you ask me, it's a better deal to throw five hundred pennies then five one dollar bills. That's called innovation." said Trip earning a chuckle from Mercy.

"Yeah hail Trippy the innovator in giving strippers brain hemorrhages." said Mercy as the duo approached a light skinned man, who was wearing a white wife-beater, blue jean pants, and brown work boots, who was working underneath a black Tornado before Mercy grabbed his legs and pulled him from underneath the car revealing to everyone his short black hair that was cut into a fauxhawk and brown eyes. At first glance the man could pass for a Central American but upon closer inspection one could probably tell that he was mixed between black and Filipino.

"Sup Trigger." said Lee as Trigger eyed the group closely.

"What the fuck are you three doing here besides bringing down my business?" asked Trigger.

"We've come with a proposition from Mark." said Mercy.

"Mark he back from fighting the war?" asked Trigger.

"Yup and we've been back to our old ways and we need your help." said Trip with a chuckle.

"What's the job?" Trigger asked while rising to his feet revealing his full five-foot ten height.

 **Mark**

 **Rockford Hills**

Dinner went rather well as Mark found himself being directed into the living room with Martin and the others as he showed the group his new flat screen T.V.

"Now if I can only remember where the remote is." said Martin but as he went looking forward he noticed that the TV had turned on by itself to his surprise before he turned to Mark and noticed that his younger brother was flipping through the channels using his cellphone.

"How are you doing that?" he asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Most cellphones have apps to do things like this. I can also do this." said Mark as he pushed a button everyone noticed that Mark had turned on a movie and started up the stereo.

"Welcome to the new age brother I can also wire your lights, any cameras, and your stove to your phone if you want." stated Mark.

"I forget you always were a Tech Geek." said Martin with a chuckle.

"You think this is amazing you should see what I can do to a car." said Mark with a chuckle.

"Really well let the ladies get the movie started there's something I want to run by you." said Martin as he put his arm around Mark's shoulder before leading the youngest Roman into the backyard where Mark noticed the large pool outside of the man's house.

"What's on your mind?" asked Mark.

"I'm running CGF now." he said to Mark's surprise.

"I beat Marrick up and took over the set." he said earning a nod from Mark.

"I want you to know you don't have to worry about being attacked in Chamberlain Hills anymore that ends now." said Martin earning a nod from Mark.

"Well you got nothing to worry about brother I don't like being there anyway." the Samoan replied with a smile.

"Just want you to know you're safe there." said Martin as he put his hand on Mark's shoulder.

"Am I interrupting anything?" came a familiar voice as the duo turned their heads and noticed Franklin walking into the backyard.

"Frank glad you could make it." said Martin as he slapped hands with the man followed by Mark.

"Good to see you two together." said Franklin earning a chuckle from Mark.

"So what's this about?" asked Mark.

"This is me making an alliance." said Martin as he turned back to Franklin.

"I'm aware that you started up your own Family set, Forum Gangsters." said Martin earning a nod from Franklin.

"Yeah CGF homies wasn't showing us no love." stated Franklin.

"How big your set is?" asked Martin.

"We about fifty deep in Strawberry." he replied earning a nod from Franklin.

"That's a lot of guys small compared to CGF but still big." said Martin.

"What's this about Martin because even with you leading we ain't coming back to CGF?" asked Franklin.

"I can understand that, I just want you to know I respect what you doing and I'm backing you up, no harm will come to CGF." said Martin earning a surprised look from Franklin.

"You and me we alike Frank, I still got love for CGF but I want to help the hood better then just slinging dime bags. I want to give them real legitimate money that they can be proud of." said Martin earning a nod from Frank.

"When I was a kid I knew a lot of the dudes on Grove Streets, and one of the things them dudes tried to do was unite the Families and stop the infighting. They even setup an alliance with the Aztecas and that was unheard of at the time. That's what I want to do now... I want to unite all the Family sets across LS then we can deal with our real enemies." said Martin earning a nod from Franklin.

"Alright I'd like that." said Franklin as he and Martin shook hands with one another.

"What about Mark here?" asked Franklin as he turned to the youngest Roman.

"Mark ain't in the streets." replied Martin earning a confused look from Franklin who turned to Mark and noticed the smile on his face.

"Alright I'd like this partnership." said Franklin with a smile.

 **Marrick**

 **Chamberlain Hills**

The sun was beginning to set over Chamberlain Hills as Marrick finally walked out of his home and noticed that many of the Chamberlain Hills Gangsters were moving around outside today but they all seemed to stop their activites to face Marrick who looked away from them and continued his walk into the corner store without realizing he was being watched by more then his allies.

"I see the nigga." said an African American man dressed from head to toe in purple over a cellphone.

"You want me to smoke him?" he asked.

"Alright I'll wait on ya'll." he said before hanging up his phone.

 **Lee, Mercy, Trip, and Trigger**

 **Los Santos Customs, Downtown Vinewood**

"So let me get this straight you guys need my help trying to steal twenty kilos of blow from Mexican Crime Lord Martin Madraza, who's using the Mara Bunta Grande to protect his drugs from guys like you, and more then likely have the order to shoot and kill anyone that tries to stop them?" asked Trigger earning nods from the trio.

"Pretty much." said Lee with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Sounds about right." added Mercy.

"We forgot to add aside from the general suicide mission Mark's paying for our drinks after the jobs done." said Trip with a chuckle as Trigger leaned forward in his seat.

"Alright I'm in, I've been looking for some action for a while past the street racing circuit." said Trigger earning nods from the trio.

"Great with the three of us, you, Mark, and Maggie we might actually stand a chance." said Lee.

"Maggie to huh, are we doing a heist or putting the The Five Sides Gang back together?" asked Trigger earning a chuckle from Lee.

"You would think." said Trip with a chuckle.

"So Trigger we've heard rumors about you doing a little trafficking of your own, is it true." said Lee earning a chuckle from Trigger as he rose from his seat and moved to a large metal cabinet.

"You guys are right." said Trigger as he opened the cabinet revealing to the group an assortment of Handguns, Submachine Guns, Assault Rifles, Machine Guns, and even a Grenade Launcher.

"I've got a little thing going moving used guns and making ammo from scrap metal and selling them to street gangs." said Trigger earning nods from the group.

"Speaking of which Mercy you still got the Thompson?" Trigger asked earning a nod from the large man before he caught something Trigger threw at him and noticed that it was a drum magazine.

"That's a fifty round drum, that should give you that old time gangster look." said Trigger.

"What you got for us?" asked Trip as Trigger threw him the scope of for a Rifle.

"That's a Thermal Scope, use it well it's my only one." said Trigger earning a nod from Trip.

"Lee I don't think I have anything you'd like...yet, but I'll keep you posted." Trigger said earning a nod from the African-Filipino man.

 **Marrick**

 **Chamberlain Hills**

As the sun was beginning to set on this day in Los Santos Marrick finally walked out of the liquor store in Chamberlain Hills carrying a forty oz bottle of alcohol and beginning to head back to his home before he heard the sound of a gunshot and watched as his bottle exploded in his hands as he quickly moved to cover and noticed a purple wearing African American man approaching him with a pistol in his hands.

"Fucking bitch." said Marrick as the man approached the second Roman he was quickly taken off guard as Marrick jumped from cover and fired his Glock 18 and hitting the man three times in the chest and watched as he hit the ground with a loud thud before approaching him.

"You still think you can kill me aye?" asked Marrick as he stomped on the man's chest while all the other CGF gang members outside watched closely.

"If I don't kill you, they will." the man said before Marrick heard the screeching sound of tires and noticed seven cars driving down the street before coming to a screeching halt as twenty three Ballas jump out of the cars carrying Assault Rifles, Shotguns, and Submachine Guns and started to open up on the CGF gang members as a green Felon came speeding down the road the Ballas quickly shot the driver in the head causing him to fall face first on his steering wheel while his car blocked the middle of the road.

"Shit Ballas in the-." started one Family member before he caught a bullet in the back of the head that quickly silenced him as Marrick fired off three shots at the men before running back into the liquor store where he noticed the South Asian store clerk crouching behind the cabinet with a Shotgun by his side.

"I'm gonna need that." said Marrick as he took the man's Shotgun before running back at the entrance of the liquor store and blindly firing shots.

"All you fuckers are dead." yelled one Balla member as he shot a fleeing Family member in the back of the leg causing him to fall but before the Balla could finish him off he took three bullets in the chest as Dex ran from his safe place behind his car firing his pistol before grabbing the injured Family member by his arms and pulled him into cover.

"Fuck you Ball Sacks." yelled Bones as he and B-Rock fired their Micro SMG's at the Ballas who had superior firepower on their sides and caused the duo to run for cover while those not lucky enough were hit upon coming in their crosshairs.

"Damn." said Dex as he noticed a dead Family member laying on the ground with seven gunshots wounds in the back. He quickly realized that the Family member was Leroy a long time member in the Chamberlain Gangster Families. As Dex lowered his head at the loss of his fallen friend he quickly jumped from cover and started shooting at the Ballas hitting one in the arm before another returned fire at him causing him to duck for cover again.

 **Mark, Martin, and Franklin**

 **Rockford Hills**

The sun was beginning to set Los Santos as Mark, Martin, and Franklin sat in the lawn chairs next to Martin's pool drinking and making small talk with one another.

"So Franklin how do you know Michael?" asked Martin.

"Mike been like a mentor to me in a less then professional field." said Franklin.

"What you mean?" asked Martin.

"I don't want to put the man business out there without him knowing, but let's just say he really been helping me out." said Franklin earning a confused look from Martin but before he could ask another question the trio was interrupted by Maggie and Jasmine walking out of the house.

"You missed the movie daddy." said Jasmine as she took a seat on Martin's lap.

"Sorry daddy had business to talk about with the guys." said Martin as he turned his attention to Mark who was making small talk with Maggie before nodding his head.

"Well I enjoyed the dinner brother but we should get going." said Mark earning a smile from Martin.

"Alright then brother have a safe-." started Martin before the group was interrupted by the sound of something hitting the ground as the group turned their heads and noticed an African American man wearing an all white t-shirt, black pants, and white shoes quickly approach them while panting.

"KJ what are you doing here?" asked Martin as he eyed his worker with a confused expression.

"Ballas going after CGF." he said earning everyone's attention.

"They know Marrick was the nigga that killed Reggie old lady now Brogue Avenue, Original Covenant, and East Side about to hit CGF...hard." KJ said causing Martin's eyes to widen.

"Why are you telling us this ain't you a Balla OG?" asked Franklin.

"Because I work for this nigga, despite being a Balla this man give me the money I need to feed my family and it'd be really fucked up to not tell him his brother about to get clipped." stated KJ as Martin looked at the man closely.

"You sure about this?" asked Martin.

"They were about to leave out before I got here." said KJ.

"Well then we gotta go back them up." said Franklin as he turned to Martin who seemed to be having an inner conflict before Mark patted his shoulder and earning his attention.

"What's your call brother?" the Samoan asked.

"I guess I'm gonna have to back them up." said Martin earning a nod from Mark before he turned to Maggie.

"Call Lee, Mercy, and Trip and let them know we need them to back us up in Chamberlain Hills." the youngest Roman ordered earning a nod from Maggie as she quickly drew her phone and put it to her ear.

"I'll call Lamar and get some of the niggas from Forum there." said Franklin before he pulled out his phone.

"Meet us out front." said Mark as he walked away from Martin with Maggie and Franklin in tow while Martin continued to stare into space before he felt a tug on his pants and noticed Jasmine looking down at him.

"Daddy what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, daddies just got to go handle somethings." said Martin before he walked back into his house followed by Jasmine who watched her father climb the stairs into his room.

"Why do I always have to deal with his shit?" Martin asked himself with anger in his voice as he pulled his Glock 19 from his dresser before moving to his closet and grabbing a bullet proof vest then throwing it over his white button up shirt.

After getting himself ready Martin quickly descended the stairs past Tamika who was asking him questions that went on deafs ear as the eldest Roman exited his house and noticed, to his surprise, Mark putting on his bullet proof vest then checking his MP7 Submachine Gun and M9 while Maggie checked her Sawn-Off Shotgun and P99.

"You dog you ready?" asked Franklin as he approached Martin wearing his bulletproof vest and carrying a M4A1 Assault Rifle.

|"Yeah let's go." said Martin as he slid into the passenger seat of Franklin's Buffalo while Mark and Maggie hopped in the backseat before the Forum Gangster drove away from Martin's house while Tamika looked on in worry.

 **Marrick**

 **Chamberlain Hills**

The gun battle was still raging as Marrick fired his last Shotgun shell and instead of hitting a Balla hit the side of a car shattering the window before the second born Roman looked around noticed that four more CGF members had been killed while Dex, B-Rock, Bones, and a few others were still fighting despite having injuries of their own.

"Fuck you Lobsters." yelled Tone as he rose from behind his car and went to fire his pistol at a Balla but before he could fire a shot a Balla brandishing a Shotgun was able to pull his trigger first as Dex and the others watched as the blast from the Shotgun literally tore open Tone's chest and stained his black muscle shirt before going out the back while at the same time forcing Tone off his feet as everyone watched him crash back first against the windshield of a car, shattering the glass surface upon impact as the long time family member lay dead with his eyes still open and his blood oozing on the seats of the car.

"Damn it." said Dex as he noticed that he was on the last magazine for his gun.

"Well if I'm going out I'm going out with my finger on the trigger." he said to himself before giving a silent prayer then jumping from cover and firing off three shots hitting a Balla in the leg before the others starting shooting at him and struck him in the upper arm.

"Damn." he said before falling to the ground with the burning pain still in his shoulder as he looked around and noticed Marrick still firing his pistol at the group of Ballas, but what made his eyes widen was the sight of an African American boy who looked no older then eight lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood after taking six rounds to the back from an AK-47.

"Damn it." he said before he heard the loud screech of car wheels as a white Buffalo parked down the street from the group but what made his eyes widen was the sight of the four people exiting the vehicle and rushing towards them.

"Cover the sides." yelled Mark as he and Maggie moved to the right side while Franklin moved to the left, and Martin went right up the middle firing his pistol before crouching down beside Dex.

"You alright?" he asked earning a half smile from the man.

"Aside from the bullet in my arm I'm fine." Dex replied while Martin fired off three shots without hitting a Balla as he quickly realized that his skills with a gun have gotten rusty after the many years of disuse.

"Come on mother fuckers." yelled Franklin as he fired his M4A1 and shot a Balla three times in the chest before finishing him off with a bullet to the head as the bullet ripped through his forehead and came out the back blood was actually sprayed on another Balla that was quickly cut down by Mark.

"Cover me." said the youngest Roman earning a nod from Maggie as she watched Mark jump over the hood of the car before running down the side of the road firing his MP7 at the Ballas striking one in the arm and another in the neck before barrel rolling behind a car.

"Got you bitch." yelled another Balla as he approached Mark and fired his Micro SMG striking the youngest Roman three times in the back before Mark spun around with his knife in hand and stabbed the Balla in the neck before forcing him down then beginning to stab him in the chest.

"Look out." yelled Maggie as she shot another Balla that was approaching Mark on the left side of his chest hitting his heart and actually blowing pieces off his upper left arm as the man hit the ground with a loud thud before another carrying an AK-47 started to shoot at her causing the Chinese-Filipino woman to roll to cover.

"All you motherfuckers are-." started a Balla before he was shot five times in the chest and hit the ground with a loud thud as Franklin noticed Lamar and four other gangsters from Forum running down the street firing their guns.

"What the fuck is this?" asked Marrick as he noticed Lamar and the other Forum members starting to shoot at the remaining Ballas who ducked for cover behind their cars.

"About time you got your ass here." yelled Franklin as Lamar approached him.

"Had to pick up some heat homie." yelled Lamar before he fired his AK-47 trying to hit a Balla that was draped in all purple but only managing to hit the door of his car.

"Assholes." yelled Marrick before he watched as one of the Forum Gangsters with long gold dreadlocks was shot in the head and the bullet actually came out the back of his head and blew off a few dreadlocks as they hit the ground concrete ground stained in blood they reminded the second born Roman of french fries covered in ketchup.

Marrick's gaze soon changed to the MP5 Submachine Gun that the man had dropped. As he ran from cover he quickly scooped up the man's gun and started shooting at the Ballas, hitting one in the foot and another in the arm, but it all seemed for-not as the group noticed two more black SUV's parking down the street and more Ballas climbing out.

"Damn where are the police in this goddamn hood?" asked Maggie as she ducked from more bullets that flew over her head.

"This Strawberry sweetheart police don't show up until after the bullets stop flying." said a Forum Gangster with short black hair, a long sleeved green shirt, khaki pants, white shoes, and carrying a Shotgun.

"That seems stupid." yelled Maggie as she fired three more shots before hopping over the hood of the car she was using for covering and rushing towards Mark who had directed his line of fire towards the new arrivals who seemed to be quickly advancing on the group.

"Fuck all of you." yelled Marrick as he continued fire a few shots from his gun before rushing to cover behind a car and noticing that Martin was across from him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he yelled earning the eldest Roman's attention.

"Cleaning up your shit brother." Martin replied as Franklin and Lamar quickly approached the duo.'

"We running out of bullets and we won't be able to hold them off for long." said Franklin as Martin watched one of the Forum Gangsters was shot in the neck and hit the ground with a thud while blood spewed from his neck while the one that had talked to Maggie was clutching his arm after it was hit twice.

"Shit alright get ready to run." said Martin to Marrick's dismay.

"What the hell are you talking about these bastards are here in our hood and have killed our guys and you just want to run?" asked Marrick.

"We wouldn't be in this situation if you had just sat your ass down, and take a chill pill." yelled Martin earning an angry growl from Marrick.

"Where is Marcus?" asked Martin earning a confused look from Marrick.

"What the fuck do you mean, where's Marcus?" asked Marrick before he looked away from his older brother and noticed a short African-Samoan man and a Chinese-Filipino woman ducking behind a car and firing at the Ballas.

"What the hell-." started Marrick before he watched as Mark and Maggie ran out of ammo for their main weapons and switched to their pistols and started shooting at the remaining Ballas. As two got close to the duo Maggie alerted Mark who quickly drew his knife and stabbed one man in the neck before tossing his blade into the chest of another one.

"Where the fuck is Lee and the others?" asked Maggie as she and Mark continued to shot.

"I don't know but they better hurry the hell up." said Mark as he and Maggie continued to shoot before they noticed the Ballas getting closer.

"Fall back." said Mark but as he and Maggie went to move backwards they were quickly cut off as the Ballas rained bullets down on them forcing them to stay behind their car.

"Damn they can't move up." yelled Martin as Franklin and Lamar started to shooting their remaining bullets at the Ballas.

"Damn I'm out." yelled Franklin.

"Me too." said Lamar as Martin's gaze quickly returned back to Mark and Maggie who kept their heads down and tried to avoid being shot.

"No!" said Martin as he lifted his gun and fired off six more bullets hitting one of the Ballas in the chest five times before the last bullet hit him in the center of his head.

"Nice shot." said Dex as he kept his hand on his shoulder while Martin stood in silence and marveled at the act he'd just committed while the remaining Ballas drew closer to Mark and Maggie but as Martin went to fire his gun again the group was cutoff by the loud sound of gunshots as the remaining Ballas started dropping like flies as Trigger walked down the bullet shell covered streets of Chamberlain Hills firing an AA-12 Combat Shotgun with a drum magazine at the Ballas while Lee stood to his left firing his MP5 Submachine Gun, Mercy to his right firing his Thompson Submachine Gun with his newly aquired drum magazine, and Trip stood to his right firing an M4A1 Assault Rifle.

As the four men came down the streets the remaining Ballas didn't seem to stand a chance as some of them had their bodies blown open or ripped apart from the heavy firepower as a smile spread across the face of Mark.

"Alright move up." yelled Mark before he and Maggie jumped from cover and started firing their pistols at the Ballas while moving up as the purple wearing gangsters found themselves being hit on both sides they couldn't seem to do anything else but fall as the last Balla was shot in the chest by Trigger.

"That was fun." said Trigger with a smile and an evil chuckle.

"About time you guys got here." said Mark as he slapped hands with Lee.

"Sorry you forget Trigger's picky about what gun he's carrying into a fight." the Chinese American replied.

"Hey what can I say I like superior firepower." said Trigger he blew the smoke from his Shotgun.

"Glad to see you're here fighting beside us brother." said Mark as he slapped hands with Trigger.

"Glad to be here I just wish you invited us sooner." said Trigger with a chuckle while Martin, Marrick, Dex, Franklin, and Lamar watched the six runaways slap hands with one another.

"The fuck are they?" asked Marrick.

"That's Mark's crew, I met them one time." said Franklin.

"Them niggas good with guns." said Lamar.

"What you expect Mark was in the Marines." said Dex as the group continued to eye the group.

"Cops are gonna be swarming over this area we gotta-." started Mark before he interrupted.

"You got a lot of nerve coming back here." yelled Marrick earning everyone's attention as they turned to face him.

"I thought I told you to never come back here, and what the fuck are these niggas doing here?" asked Marrick as he turned to Franklin, Lamar, and the last remaining Forum Gangster.

"Saving your ass is what we were doing." yelled Franklin.

"We didn't need you bitch niggas help." yelled Bones.

"Says the dudes who were cowering behind a trash can." said Trip.

"The fuck you say white boy?" asked Bones.

"I said YOU WERE COWERING BEHIND A TRASH CAN LIKE A BIIIIIITCHHHHHH!" shouted Trip with emphasis on the last word before Bones and B-Rock aimed their guns at him only for Mark's group to point their guns at them.

"You want to turn this into more bloodshed?" asked Trigger as he aimed his AA-12 at B-Rock's head.

"Enough all of you, there's been enough killing today." said Martin as the group slowly lowered their guns.

"As for your information Marrick, I brought them here because we needed help cleaning up your goddamn mess." he yelled.

"We could have handled it." stated Marrick.

"Really is that why there's seven CGF members layed up dead or why there's a eight year old boy laying in a pool of his own blood?" asked Mark as all eyes fell on the youngest Roman.

"You of all people don't get to talk to me." yelled Marrick.

"Why not brother is it because I clean up your messes better then you or is it because deep down you know that I ain't that scared little kid I once was. That I can now go toe to toe with you, let me ask are you afraid of me Marrick?" the youngest Roman asked with a smile that angered Marrick as he quickly approached him.

"You fucking-." he started before the sound of gunshots caught everyone's attention as they noticed a Balla wearing all purple with a white mask over his mouth and standing on one knee fired his M16 Assault Rifle and struck Marrick twice in the back and once in the shoulder.

As the blood of the second born Roman collided against the clothes of his younger brother Mark, Lee, Mercy, Trip, Maggie, and Trigger quickly lifted their guns and almost at once fire their remaining bullets at the Balla who seemed worst for wear as the bullets tore open his torso Dex and the others watched as the man's right hand was blown off at the wrist followed shortly by his left arm that as blown off at the elbow before he hit the ground with a loud thud at the same time as Marrick who hit the ground face first.

"Rest in pieces." said Mark while Martin, B-Rock, and Bones quickly rushed to the fallen Marrick.

"Shit we gotta get him to a hospital." said B-Rock before Martin's scrambled around.

"Alright get the van and I'll drive him, Dex, and anybody else that injured to the hospital." said Martin earning nods from the duo while Mark approached Dex and noticed that his gunshot wound had went through.

"Your injury isn't that serious Lee can patch you up with some dental floss and staples." said Mark earning a nod from Dex.

"Lee patch Dex and the Franklin's guy up, then head back to the beach. This areas hot and we gotta move." said Mark.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Mercy.

"Finish this reunion." said Mark as he turned to Martin just as B-Rock and Bones arrived with the van before opening the back doors, then loading Marrick inside while Mark and Martin jumped inside.

"I'm coming to." said Maggie as she jumped in the van with the group before they drove out of the neighborhood.

"You got someplace we can work?" asked Lee earning a nod from Dex before he and the Forum Gangster walked away while Lamar and Franklin made their way to the latters aunts house while the sound of sirens drew closer.

 **Authors Note:** And there's the next chapter I hoped you all enjoyed it and please give me some feedback about it.


	6. How to Get Away With Murder

**Chapter 6: How to Get Away With Murder in a Hospital**

 **Martin & Mark**

 **Central Los Santos Medical Center**

The sun was beginning to rise on this new day in Los Santos as Martin sat in the crowded emergency room with Maggie while Mark approached the duo with food from the vending machine while avoiding the gaze of the various gang members in the waiting room before kneeling down beside the eldest Roman.

"You should eat something." said Mark as he handed his older brother a bag of chips that the man didn't take or even acknowledge.

"Brother I was in the core and I know what it's like to have someone close to you get hurt and feel like you can't do nothing about it. In truth you can't but at the same time you can't be a hollow shell either." said Mark earning Martin's attention as he slowly took the bag of chips from Mark and started eating them.

"Thanks little brother." Martin muttered earning a smile and a nod from Mark before he patted the man's shoulder before taking a seat beside Maggie who was busying looking around the hospital.

"There's an awful lot of bangers in here." she muttered earning Mark's attention as he looked around and noticed a few Ballas, Families, and even Mara Bunta gang members.

"This is Central Los, it's one of the closest hospitals to Davis and Strawberry so they get a lot of gang members here. No gang is willing to start shit here though, it's like a church neutral ground unless the situation calls for it." stated Mark earning a nod from Maggie before she turned her head and noticed a group of white men with either shaved heads, handle bar mustaches, long plaid jackets, and hats standing in the corner of the room.

"Oh yeah but what are they doing out here?" asked Maggie before Mark followed her gaze and quickly eyed the group of Caucasian men from head to toe but as he was looking one of the men noticed him and gave the youngest Roman a mean look before lifting his right sleeve and showing him a tattoo of a black swastika with "I Kill Niggers" written around it.

"They belong to the Vanguard." said Mark.

"The prison gang, what are they doing here?" asked Maggie.

"I don't know but something big must be going down if they're here." muttered Mark as he noticed that the Mara Bunta gang members were giving nasty looks to group of Aryans who only did the same.

As the duo watched the stare down they failed to notice a Korean woman with long black hair and wearing a white coat over a blue scrub walk into the waiting room.

"Mr. Roman if you please." she said in a soft voice as Martin, Mark, and Maggie rose from their chairs and began to follow the woman into the hospital Mark quickly noticed that she was eyeing him out the corner of her eyes before she led the group into a room where they noticed the second born Roman resting on a bed with tubes in his mouth and beside him was a balding African American man, who looked to be in his mid fifties, dressed the same as the woman.

"Mr. Romans my name is Dr. James and this is Dr. Ling we're the ones who did surgery on your brother." the man said earning a nod from Martin.

"Is he gonna be okay?" asked Martin with a worried look on his face.

"Marrick is extremely lucky the bullets missed his spine and we were able to treat most of his wounds." Dr. Ling said earning a smile from Martin.

"So he's gonna be okay?" asked Martin.

"Yes, he will recover but there is something we need to talk about." Dr. James said earning a confused look from Martin.

"When we did a blood test on Marrick we noticed that he had a lot of amphetamines in his system." Dr. Ling earning a confused look from Martin.

"Amphetamines!" he repeated.

"It's like a psycho-stimulant it helps you stay awake and stay focused and is used to treat ADHD, but it shouldn't be in the system directly unless-." started Dr. Ling before she took a long pause that made Martin's heart almost stop.

"Unless Marrick does meth." said Mark to Martin's surprise as the two doctors turned to him.

"When people do meth, it breaks down in their bodies and become amphetamines. Amphetamines is almost the same as meth but one of the compounds used in meth, methylated if I'm not mistaken, is doubled and that's what makes meth to dangerous for someone to prescribe." Mark stated before putting his arms over his chest.

"Correct and Marrick had so much of it in his systems that a lot of us are amazed he's even alive right now." said Dr. James earning an angry expression from Martin.

"So what do you propose?" he asked.

"I strongly suggest that you allow Marrick to stay here for a few days in order to detox, and after he get's out you send him to rehab because at the rate he's going he could possibly kill himself." said Dr. James earning a nod from Martin.

"What's detox going to be like for him?" asked Martin.

"Extremely painful and with the bullet wounds as well, you won't wanna be around him when he's going through it." said Mark with a chuckle as he noticed Dr. Ling continuing to look at him.

"Alright if it's for the best." said Martin earning a nod from the two doctors.

"Alright then you men should go home and get some rest." said Dr. James earning a nod from Martin before he walked off with Mark and Maggie in tow.

"How the hell does this shit happen, where the fuck does he get meth?" asked Martin.

"It's all over Blaine County and it as bound to happen." stated Mark earning a confused look from Martin.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Well when you were locked up Marrick, B-Rock, Bones, and a few of them other dudes used to be at the house smoking weed, drinking, and popping pills." stated Mark.

"The day he threw me out he was off his ass on PCP." said Mark to Martin's surprise.

"You knew about this?" asked Martin.

"I thought you did you remember that soda bottle he had in his room, that wasn't E-Cola or Sprunk that was liquid LSD. And if you haven't noticed he also likes to juice up with steroids." said Mark to Martin and Maggie's surprise.

"Jesus how is his heart still beating?" asked Maggie.

"Jesus all this was going on with him and I didn't know, what kind of brother am I?" asked Martin.

"Stop beating yourself up you did what you could from behind bars and that's more then any of those prisoners at Boilingbrook." said Mark.

"Now why don't you, head back to Chamberlain Hills and check on everyone, then head home to rest." said Mark earning a slow nod from the eldest Roman.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Well I'm already late for my classes so I'll get Lee to drop off my car then take us home." said Mark earning a nod from Martin.

"Alright thanks for helping out yesterday." said Martin earning a smile from the youngest Roman.

"No problem brother." said Mark as the duo shook hands before going there separate ways.

"Should I call Lee?" asked Maggie before the duo was interrupted by a familiar auburn haired man wearing a blue scrub.

"Sup guys." said Trip as he slapped hands with both Mark and Maggie.

"I didn't realize it was that late." said Mark earning a nod from Trip.

"Yeah I'm doing the early shifts today." said Trip.

"How's your brother?" Trip asked.

"The meth-heads gonna live...unfortunately." said Mark before his cellphone started to ring while Trip's pager went off as the group noticed Dr. Ling and Dr. James running down the hall.

"What's that about?" asked Mark.

"The prisoners must have arrived." said Trip earning both Mark and Maggie's attention.

"What prisoners?" Maggie asked.

"There are two prisoners here from Boilingbrook with series injuries. One's Vanguard the others Mara Bunta turned Onda, both are lifers and word is they're both cut up and have stab wounds." said Trip earning Mark's attention.

"I guess we know why there are Nazi's in the waiting room." said Mark earning a nod from Maggie.

"Onda and the AV having complications that seems odd." said Maggie before she turned to Mark and noticed that he had a familiar look on his face.

"Those gears are turning in your head, what are you planning?" she asked earning a chuckle from Mark who only turned to Trip.

"Where are the two of them now?" he asked.

"They're in the trauma ward with all the other guys who have knife and gunshot wounds. They've got their hands full down there from the Ballas attack on CGF, the Families striking back, and some shit with the Vagos they're swamped down there." said Trip earning a nod from Mark.

"Well then let's go help out." said Mark earning a confused look from Trip.

"But what about Tweener?" asked Trip earning Mark's attention.

"He's getting out today ain't he?" asked Mark earning a nod from Trip before he turned to Maggie.

"You feel like picking Billy up from the police station?" he asked earning a roll of the eyes from Maggie.

"Sure but this plan you're putting into motion better work." Maggie said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"It always does." he replied before they each went their separate ways.

 **Martin**

 **Chamberlain Hills**

The drive back to Strawberry wasn't long for Martin as he parked the van in front of Marrick's house before stepping out and taking in the sight of the police tape, blood stains, and bullet shells that were overlooked by the officers in the forensics department. As the eldest Roman stepped into the house he quickly noticed that it was filled with clutter that looked like someone just took a dumpster and dumped it on the living room floor.

"This place has changed a lot since I was a kid." Martin said as he remembered the days back when the living room was always kept clean and when food and drinks were allowed to leave the kitchen. That time was long gone as he noticed roaches digging into an old bowl of what he figured was corn.

As he quickly made his way through the trash covered floor towards his old room he noticed that it to was trashed to the point where he couldn't see his bed, and his posters that once covered his walls seemed to all have fallen off and decayed with the house.

After moving to Marrick's room he found that unlike the rest of the house the place seemed to look somewhat clean and the only real problem was that if someone was caught inside they were going to jail for probably the rest of their lives. As the eldest Roman looked around the room he noticed bags of weed, dirty needles, spoons, guns, knives, but what made his heart sink was the sight of a meth pipe resting beside his bed. The object, although silent, seemed to be laughing at him as Martin quickly picked it up and threw it against the wall easily breaking the glass object as Martin took a few deep breaths before pressing his back against the wall and sinking to the floor with his head in his hands.

 **Mark**

 **Central Los Santos Medical Center**

The walk to the trauma ward wasn't long for Mark and Trip as they noticed doctors scrambling around assisting numerous patients who seemed to be screaming at each other at every chance they got, but Mark's eyes soon wandered to a room where he noticed an armed guard standing outside.

"Alright what are you gonna do?" asked Trip earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Squeeze in give me some gloves." said Mark as Trip quickly handed the Samoan a pair of gloves that he put on before looking inside of a room where he noticed a familiar doctor yelling at three interns who were struggling to read an MRI while a Family gang member was lying on the bed with a knife in his lower abdomen.

"Easy." Mark said with a chuckle before looking at the MRI then walking into the room to the surprise of a few people.

"Who the fuck are-." started the Family gang member before Mark grabbed the handle of the knife and forced it out of the gang bangers body earning a loud scream from the man and a smile from Mark.

"Wow he wasn't on any drugs, must have hurt." said Mark as he noticed that the Family gang banger had passed out from the pain before turning to Dr. James.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he asked while folding her arms over her chest.

"First Sergeant Marcus Roman United States Marine Core and unlike your interns here. I can read an MRI and I see that this knife didn't hit anything important so all this guy needs is some stitches and a some cream to prevent infection." said Mark with a smile.

"Are you a doctor?" he asked.

"No but I've done this hundreds of times on the streets and in the deserts." he replied with a chuckle before grabbing some things he would need to put in stitches.

"You've got a lot of patients and not a lot of hands. I know how to use the MRI machines, I've treated gunshot wounds, stab wounds, burns, and even explosion trauma. Let me help you." Mark asked earning a few seconds of silence from the doctor but before he went to respond a familiar doctor came to the door.

"Dr. James one of our patients is losing a lot of blood and we need you." Dr. Ling said earning a smile from Mark as he eyed the woman.

"Alright just numb the patients before you do, but if anyone dies you're out of here." he yelled before running off while Dr. Ling eyed Mark before running off.

"And we're in." said Mark as he eyed Trip who was smiling from the doorway.

 **Maggie**

 **Los Santos Police Department**

The drive to the police department wasn't long for Maggie as she stepped out of Mark's car and took a seat on the hood before taking a deep breath and watching the entrance of the station.

While inside of the station Billy "Tweener" Williams had just been released and he seemed to be watching as two Families from Carson Avenue were squaring off against two East Coast Ballas as they were being arrested. One Balla had punched as CAF member in the face while another was being choked with the handcuffs that were hooked to another Family member but things but the duo was quickly taken down as officers rushed the room and tried to subdue the group while a female officer with blonde hair tied into a ponytail and brown eyes pulled Tweener out of the holding cell.

"Come on I was watching that." he said with a chuckle.

"Whatever get the fuck out of here kid." the officer yelled earning a chuckle from Tweener as he rubbed the creases out of his blue jean pants and white t-shirt before walking out the police station and eyeing Maggie who waved at him.

"Tweener how was Boilingbrook?" she asked earning a chuckle from the Tweener who stood about five foot six with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"It wasn't too bad how was the desert?" he asked.

"It was alright come on let's go." said Maggie as she climbed into the drivers side while Tweener climbed into the front before she drove off.

 **Mark**

 **Central Los Santos Medical Center**

Things were going well for Mark he had already sown up three stab victims and helped a man with a gunshot wound but he seemed to be no closer to the inmates as sat next to a sleeping Balla and was sowing a stab wound in his lower back when Dr. Ling entered the room.

"How can I help you Dr. Ling?" asked Mark as he continued to sow the man up.

"You don't remember me do you?" she asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"I get that it's been a while but how do you not remember me we used to hang out almost everyday." she said earning another laugh from Mark.

"I know who you are Jess." said Mark with a chuckle surprising Dr. Ling.

"I knew who you were when I saw you, how have you been. How's your dad I heard he closed down the corner store?" asked Mark.

"Don't worry about me what the hell happened to you one day you were in Strawberry and the next you weren't?" she asked.

"Well as you already know Martin went to jail when I was seven and a few months after he was sentenced Marrick threw me out so I was homeless and Strawberry wasn't safe for me with the Families or the Ballas so I left." stated Mark.

"Well you could have at least said goodbye." said Dr. Ling.

"Well Marrick threw me out at night, so when I went to the corner store to wait on you your dad pulled a gun on me and told me to stay away from me." said Mark to Ling's surprise.

"Yeah he kept saying we black boys are nothing but trouble and told me to stay away from you." he continued.

"He got like that after those rioters looted his store during the 92' riots." she said earning a nod from Mark.

"I figured so I left and didn't come back, since then I wandered around Los Santos from Strawberry to Davis, to Morningwood. Then I started staying in East Beach until Martin got out of jail but by that time your dad had closed the store, and by next year I was already in the Marines." said Mark earning a surprised look from Dr. Ling.

"As that how you know how to do this?" she asked earning a nod from Mark.

"Plus when I was on the streets, I had to do this for a few of my guys...like Trip there he's one of my guys." said Mark earning a nod Dr. Ling.

"That's a sad story." she said.

"Yeah!" replied Mark before one of the interns opened the door and interrupted the duo.

"Dr. Ling one of the prisoners is in need of help." he said earning a nod from Dr. Ling as she started to leave the room before Mark stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Listen to me, both of those men are extremely dangerous so don't do anything to piss either of them off. Or they could reach out and have you killed." said Mark.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Because if you're forgetting while we were at Davis Elementary School I made sure to watch your back from those assholes that picked on you and nothings changed...and it never will." said Mark as he took the Korean woman's hand in his own then running his hands over her knuckles earning a slight blush from her before she walked out of the room without saying a words while Trip entered the room.

"How's it going" he asked.

"The seeds have been planted and I give her ten minutes before they sprout." said Mark.

"Do you feel bad you know about manipulating her like this?" asked Trip.

"A little but most of what I tell her is the trust. I will watch out for her if she's ever in any real danger but right now she needs to think she's in danger." said Mark with a chuckle.

 **Martin**

 **Rockford Hills**

The drive to Rockford Hills seemed long for the eldest Roman as he stepped out of a taxi and made his way inside of his house and noticed that it was completely silent before he made his way into the living room where he noticed Jasmine sleeping on the couch.

"She wouldn't go to sleep without you being here." said Tamika as Martin turned his head and noticed his wife still wearing the same clothes from the night before.

"Martin, what's up?" she asked while approaching him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't give me that, it's not everyday I got Mark, his girlfriend, or that other boy here and it damn sure ain't everday you leave this house in a bulletproof vest with a gun." she said causing the eldest Roman to lower his head.

"Now tell me what happened?" she asked only for Martin to remain silent before pulling out his cellphone and aiming it at the TV to turn it to the news.

" _It was a bloody night in the Chamberlain Hills neighborhood of Strawberry as a deadly shootout between members of the Balla and Families Street gang erupted on a busy street."_ said a young African American woman with short brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a blue suit.

" _Seven Family members were killed along with over twenty Ballas while another eleven were injured. And the violence doesn't stop there as shortly after the city of Davis was also racked with a number of homicides in three retaliatory shooting-."_ started the reporter before Martin spoke up.

"Marrick was shot yesterday during that shooting, he's at Central." he said earning Tamika's attention.

"He'll live but-." he stated before Tamika interrupted him.

"Did you do this?" she asked.

"How many people did you kill yesterday?" she asked.

"I didn't kill-." he started before she stopped him again by yelling "HOW MANY!"

"One, I shot one guy who was gonna shoot me. It's been a while since I held a gun and my skills have gotten rusty okay." yelled Martin.

"No I'm not okay because I'm married to a murderer." she yelled.

"I hate to remind you Tamika but I was a murderer before I met you, but guess what you knew that. You loved the fact that I would go out and put my life in danger if it meant getting you outta the slums of Davis." said Martin.

"Oh I was-." she started before the duo noticed that Jasmine had awoke to their yelling and was eyeing them closely with a look of fear in her gaze.

"Hey sweetie." said Martin as he kneeled down to Jasmine's level.

"Are you two fighting?" she asked.

"No sometimes mommy and daddies have disagreements on things, and this is one of those things." he said before lifting Jasmine up into his arms.

"Come on how about I put you to bed sleepy head." said Martin before he walked away with Jasmine still in his arms.

 **Mark**

 **Central Los Santos Medical Center**

Things seemed to still being going slow for Mark as he and Trip sat in a room after pulling a bullet out of a Balla when Dr. Ling burst through the doors and closed it behind her.

"Oh god oh god." she said earning Mark's attention.

"What's going on?" asked Mark.

"The Salvadoran guy when he was talking about what he did to get arrested. I kinda snapped at him about how guys like him were the reason why my father is dead and then he just started laughing at me-." she started earning a nod from Mark.

"Alright let me talk to him and clear this up, because if he get's to a phone he can be a problem." said Mark.

"See if you can get rid of that guard." said Mark as he eyed Dr. Ling.

"How am I supposed to do that?" she asked.

"You're a woman and he's a big strong man you'll think of something." said Mark earning a nod from Dr. Ling as he watched the woman approach the guard and ask him to get her something.

"Atta girl." said Mark as he watched her and the guard leave the room before he made his way inside where he noticed a shirtless Salvadoran man with dark brown skin, a shaved head, and tattoo's covering his torso from various symbols that represented the number 13, to the Mayan warrior tattooed on his right arm, and Mara Bunta Grande tattooed on his chest.

"Who the fuck are you ain't no doctor punto?" he asked earning a smile from Mark.

"I know I'm not a doctor but a friend." said Mark as he took a seat beside the injured Salvadoran.

"Ain't friends with no nappy heads or Coconut Niggers." he said earning a confused look from Mark before he started to chuckle.

"Oh because I'm black and my mom was a Samoan from Hawaii. I see what you did there you're clever." said Mark with a chuckle.

"What the fuck do you want you fucking Chavala?" he asked.

"I want to help you settle your dispute." said Mark confusing the Salvadoran man.

"I'm not with the Ballas or the Families, but what I am is a minority. I know there's some tension with black and brown, but what do you say me and you work together and kill the Nazi?" asked Mark with a chuckle.

"What do you have in mind?" asked the man.

"You were once Mara Bunta before you got down with La Onda. So I know you're good at cutting off heads, what say I get you a window to finish what you started on the yard?" asked Mark.

"What do you get out of this?" he asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Vanguard took someone close from me, this way I can get a little payback." said Mark earning a nod from the Salvadoran man.

"Alright you get me a window and I'll do the deed." he said earning a nod from Mark as the guard entered the room and told him to leave.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll get you in a room with him." said Mark earning a nod from the man before he walked out of the room and approached Dr. Ling.

"What did he say, he wants me to do somethings for him and I don't want to go into details but you'll know when you see it." said Mark earning a confused look from the woman before he stopped her.

"Hey don't worry I'm gonna handle this." said Mark earning a nod from the woman before he walked away from her and approached Trip.

"So what's the next step?" he asked.

"Find some Anesthesia and give enough to our Aryan friend to put him to sleep. The guard won't suspect anything with you being in a nurses scrub." he said earning a nod from Trip before he walked away from the youngest Roman.

 **Maggie**

 **Central Los Santos Medical Center**

The drive back to the hospital wasn't long for Maggie as she parked Mark's car in the parking lot before turning to Tweener who hadn't said a word since he got in the car.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked.

"You were in Iraq so you know what it takes to survive do you think Mark will understand?" he asked earning a confused look from Maggie.

"Tweener if you had to give up your ass to survive I'm not going to judge but I think you better keep that to yourself." she said earning a shake of the head from the man.'

"No it's not that but I had to give up something else." he said.

"What your mouth?" asked Maggie.

"No who I am." Tweener said before lifting up his shirt revealing a black swastika tattooed over his heart and a the numbers 666 tattooed on his stomach.

"I was on my own in there so and I needed somebody to watch my back." he said earning a nod from Maggie.

"If Mark doesn't understand I will help him, I promise." she said with almost a motherly tone while Tweener nodded his head before watching as Maggie exited the car and began to make her way into the hospital.

 **Martin**

 **Rockford Hills**

As the sun started to set on this day the eldest Roman found himself sitting on the edge of his bed when Tamika walked into his room and noticed his motionless state.

"Are we gonna finish our talk?" she asked while folding her arms over her chest.

"Can we just fast forward to the end please?" he asked with an authoritative tone.

"Okay, you are done with this gangster shit if you want to come home and see me and Jasmine. This shit will end today." she ordered earning a few seconds of silence from Martin.

"Do I make myself clear?" she asked earning a roll of the eyes from the eldest Roman before he responded.

"Alright it stops." he replied earning a nod from Tamika.

"And that doesn't just mean dealing with CGF but that means Marrick as well." she said.

"He's my brother." said Martin.

"And your brother has issues, that you can't have. You're a two striker Martin one more fuck up and you're going away for the rest of your life is that what you want?" she asked.

"He needs me now more then ever." he said.

"Oh really why does he need you, what can you do?" she asked.

"I can get him clean and change himself before he gets himself killed." said Martin.

"Well you got your work cut out for you." said Tamika before she walked out of the room leaving the eldest Roman alone.

 **Mark**

 **Central Los Santos Medical Center**

Things were already coming into place for Mark as he stood over a man who he just finished sowing up when Trip approached him with a smile.

"Nazi's gone night night." said Trip earning a nod from Mark.

"Alright you know what to do." said Mark earning a nod from Trip before he walked away from the youngest Roman while Maggie approached him.

"Mark we gotta talk." she said.

"In a minute." said Mark as he kept his eyes on the guard who was watching over the La Onda member while Trip walked into the waiting room and noticed that the Mara Bunta and the Aryans were still eyeing each other.

"It's about Tweener." she said earning a nod from Mark as he continued to watch the guards before Trip approached one of the Aryans. He was a tall man that stood about six feet with a shaved head, and a long black handlebar mustache.

"Sieg Heil." whispered Trip earning the man's attention.

"Those Mara Bunta guys are planning to kill you and your boy." said Trip.

"Who are you and how do you know?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter who I am, just know these guys are gonna go right through you and kill him." said Trip before he walked away while the group of Aryans noticed a Mara Bunta member break away from the group and begin to make his way towards the candy machine, unfortunately it was right beside him.

The lead Aryan quickly jumped into action and pulled a Glock 19 that he had hidden in his jacket and shot the Mara Bunta member three times in the chest causing the innocent bystanders to duck for cover while the other Mara Bunta members charged the Aryans and begin a brawl while Trip walked away smiling.

As the sound of gunshots went off Mark noticed a few of the doctors and the interns hit the deck while the security guards, including those watching over the two prisoners, ran to the source of the noise. After they left Mark quickly made his way to the room with the La Onda member and undid his restraints.

"Here you go." said Mark as the La Onda member ran out of his room without being seen by the interns and doctors who had their heads covered.

As the man entered the room he quickly picked up a scalpel and walked over to the Aryan man, who was lying down the sheets over his head, and pulled the sheets from off him.

"Que?" he yelled after noticing that the Aryan already had his throat cut from ear to ear.

"The prisoners out." yelled an intern earning the Salvadoran man's attention as he turned his head and noticed two security guards standing behind him with their guns drawn.

"The fuck is this?" he yelled while the security guards continued to yell at him to drop the scalpel while Mark stood behind the men smiling and waving at him.

"YOU FUCKING-." he started before the guards opened fire and struck him one in the head and six times in the chest causing him to drop the scalpel before falling backwards and dying with blood leaking from his mouth.

"Nobody calls me a Coconut Nigger and lives." whispered Mark before he turned to Dr. James.

"In light of what has happened today I'm going to be leaving." said Mark before he walked off with a smile on his face while Dr. James eyed him confusingly.

"And I fear for my life so I'm leaving as well." said Trip as he followed Mark out while Maggie stood by with a confused look on her face before she followed after the duo.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

"My plan working as always." said Mark as the trio walked by the waiting room they quickly noticed that all but one of the Aryans had been killed along with four Mara Bunta members while the rest were in handcuffs.

"Mark wait." came a familiar voice as Mark turned his head and noticed Dr. Ling standing just a few yards behind him.

"You guys go I need to do this." said Mark as Maggie gave Mark a confused look before following after Trip.

"Was that you?" she asked.

"In order to call of the green light he wanted me to kill the Aryan guy, and I was gonna do that until he beat me to it. And since he's dead and wasn't able to reach a phone you should be safe." said Mark.

"You were gonna kill a man in a hospital for me?" she asked.

"Actually I was just gonna give him enough anesthesia til his heart stopped but his way worked better." said Mark earning wide eyes from Dr. Ling.

"Hey don't look at me like that I grew up on the streets and did tours in Iraq and Afghanistan. I'll do what I got to do in order to survive and keep my friends alive." said Mark.

"Alright, thank you." she said earning a nod from Mark.

"No problem it's what I do." said Mark as he rubbed her right cheek before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper with his phone number on it then stuffing it in her pocket then walking off.

"All too easy." he thought while stepping out of the hospital and seeing Maggie and Trip sitting on the hood of his car.

"Who was she?" asked Maggie earning a chuckle from Mark.

"An old friend." the Samoan replied.

"Okay what the hell was that back there?" she asked.

"Tensions between La Onda and the Aryan's have been building up since the early two-thousands. And the news reports gonna say the that Onda killed the Aryan while he was sleeping. The Aryans will retaliate, then Onda will hit them back harder. Worst case scenario is that no war happens, best case is that there is a war between the two, most unlikely but still helpful is that the Aryans look to the darkest hand in the yard to them fight Onda." said Mark.

"You mean the BGA work with the Aryans to fight Onda. That'll never happen." said Trip with a chuckle.

"Never say never, people said there would never be a black president or that man would never touch the stars." said Mark earning a roll of the eyes from Trip.

"I like the idea of helping out guys who don't give a shit about us but how is this helpful to us?" asked Maggie earning a chuckle from Mark.

"This is a hospital shooting committed by Mara Bunta and the Aryan Vanguard. This is something the LSPD won't touch, only the FIB and when the FIB is on your ass you know you're in the shit." said Mark with a chuckle.

"Mara Bunta is protecting the drugs we're going to steal. If the feds are hammering them we can expect the older, more trained, guys to not be there because the feds will be watching them. Meaning we'll be going up against guys in their early twenties at the most." said Mark earning a nod from Maggie and Trip.

"Plus we need a scapegoat. The Mara Bunta's gonna be looking for who ripped them off and the Vanguard just moved up the top of their list." said Mark.

"So the Vanguard's gonna take the fall." said Trip earning a nod from Mark.

"I hate to break it to you Marcus but me and you are little to dark to play Aryan's." said Maggie as she folded her arms over her chest.

"We're too dark but Trip, Link, Jericho, and Tweener are white as fuck." said Mark.

"Speaking of Tweener we need to talk about him." said Maggie as she looked in the car and noticed the blonde haired man sitting in the passenger seat asleep.

"What's wrong with him was he raped?" asked Trip.

"No, he has a large swastika tattooed on his lower abdomen." she said earning wide eyes from both Mark and Trip.

"He was afraid you wouldn't understand what he had to give up survive in there." said Maggie.

"No I understand and him being affiliated with Vanguard may be of use to us, but the shits gotta come off after the job. He may be a blonde haired blue eye prodigy to Hitler but still one of us." said Mark earning a nod from Maggie.

"Let's go before the feds start getting touchy." said Mark as he opened his front door and slid into the drivers seat before patting Tweener on the shoulder to wake him up.

"Hey my little Aryan you gotta get in the back." said Mark earning a nod from Tweener before he slid into the backseat with Trip while Maggie slid into the front.

"So who was that woman you were talking to?" asked Maggie as Mark started up his car.

"An old friend from Strawberry." said Mark as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"The only Asians in Strawberry are those South Asians that work in the stores." said Maggie earning a chuckle from Mark before he drove away from the hospital.

 **Authors Note:** And there you have it people this chapter I hoped you enjoyed it, please review it.

Remember when I said Mark was my own creation but I gave him traits of characters from various shows I liked. Well one of those characters was Dean Winters character in OZ Ryan O'Reily, and the biggest trait I got from O'Reily was his ability to manipulate those around him to do his bidding and that's what we saw in this chapter.

We also introduce two other side characters Dr. Jessica Ling and Billy Shaw AKA Tweener, both have never been used in any of my other stories but I saw fight to use. Tweener is actually based on Lane Garrison's character in Prison Break I even decided to use the name he used for this character but gave him the characters appearance in Season 1.

Jessica Ling is actually another creation that I used from Mark's story about being chased away by the Korean Merchant in Strawberry after the 92' riots. She is more like a side character and will only come into play if any of the characters are sent to the hospital, so don't expect too much of her.

Also I forget to put this in the last chapter, but the character John Carlo Guerra AKA Trigger is based on a friend I had growing up that grew up fixing car, so it kinda fit to make him a mechanic in this story that loves guns. That came about because in the Philippines many families actually craft and sell untraceable guns illegally on the black market.


	7. The Five Sides Gang

**Chapter 7: The History of the Five Sides Gang**

 **Finding a Friend and Preparing for a Heist**

 **Maggie**

 **Afghanistan 2008**

 _The skies were black on this night in the region known to the world as the Graveyard of Empires while the American Soldiers at a small base seemed to be turned in for the night and the only other sound besides the cold wind that came at night seemed to be the silent moans and grunts that were coming from a small closet as Maggie found herself giving a loud moan that she tried collapsed on top of the youngest Roman and pressing her lips against his with her tongue invading his mouth._

" _I love you." Mark muttered catching Maggie by surprise as she quickly rolled off the youngest Roman to his surprise as he watched her start to get dressed._

" _Fuck I do it again?" he asked._

" _Yeah and I'm getting tired of it. We agreed we could have sex but there wouldn't be no strings attached and no connections. An I love you doesn't uphold that." said Maggie as she started to put on her bra._

" _Its kinda hard since we've known each other for so long." said Mark._

" _That makes it weird like we're brother and sister." replied Maggie earning a chuckle from Mark as he watched her put on her pants._

" _Well I better start getting ready for today's op." said Mark to Maggie surprise._

" _What op?" she asked._

" _The Captain has me and team of nineteen other guys. going do this op a few miles East." Mark replied to Maggie shock._

" _But that areas a hot zone." she replied earning a nod from Mark._

" _I know but things have been quiet these last couple of days." he replied._

" _Great guys haven't been killed in a couple of days automatically makes things safe." said Maggie._

" _Are you worried about me?" asked Mark with a chuckle._

" _Like you said it's hard not to worry when we've been together for so long." said Maggie before she finished getting dressed and walked out of the room, but that's when things seemed to change as Maggie noticed that the sun was setting signifying that it was now sometime in the afternoon._

" _What is this?" asked Maggie as she noticed crowds of soldiers standing in lines over the airfield._

" _Get out of my way, where is he?" Maggie yelled_ _as the memories came through her mind_ _she_ _found herself_ _r_ _unning_ _through a sea of desert military fatigue with a worried look on her face and tears beginning to form in her eyes while the sound of helicopters rotors and gunfire filled her eyes._

 _As she finally broke through the sea of men and women the she saw the true horrors of war in the form of twenty five blood covered men and women with either gunshot wounds, missing limbs, or a combination of the two being carried on stretchers to the infirmary._

" _Where is he?" she thought before here eyes fell on a short African-Samoan man being carried by two large Caucasian men._

 _"Mark_." _she said before racing to him and noticing that the youngest Roman was unconscious and turned on his side with three bullet holes in his back,_ _six_ _in his abdomen,_ _two in his legs, one in his shoulder arm,_ _a_ _nd a_ _scar on his right cheek_ _and forehead._

" _No." she said before closing her eyes and trying to fight the tears as the scenery changed from the scorching deserts of Iraq to the cold snow covered streets of Portland as Maggie noticed that she was sitting under someone's garage with her back against a white car from the early eighties and that she was wrapped up in a sheet with a much younger Mark, Lee, Mercy, and Trip sitting beside her trying to conserve their share their body heat._

" _Wait this is-." Maggie started as the sound of a screen door opening caught her attention she turned her head and watched as a skinny_ _Caucasian teenager with curly red hair rose to his feet and turned to face the door._

" _LIAM NO!"_ she yelled as loud gunshot filled her ears she awoke panting loudly with her eyes bulging as she noticed that her white muscule shirt and silver basketball shorts were drenched in her own sweat before she rubbed her eyes.

"It was the war wasn't it?" came the voice of Marcus as Maggie noticed him leaning on the bedroom door wearing only gray sweat pants and socks as he approached Maggie, took a seat beside her, and put his left arm over her shoulder.

"I used to have nightmares when I first got back. It's normal, in the beginning I thought the nightmares wouldn't affect me because of what I saw growing up...but I was wrong and I realized that I needed professional help." said Mark earning Maggie's attention.

"What did you do?" Maggie asked.

"Well I started seeing this therapist and going to this support group for veterans until-." started Mark.

"What happened?" Maggie asked.

"Well someone killed my therapist for some reason, don't blame them though because he was an asshole, and my support group stopped meeting after the feds found out that many of our members were involved in gang activity." said Mark.

"But I know the number for another therapist you can see." he added.

"I don't need my head shrunk Mark." said Maggie.

"I thought the same thing but you need to talk to a professional about this. I've seen veterans fresh from the desert like you blow their brains out and I'll be damned if I let that happen to you." said Mark earning a few seconds of silence from Maggie before she replied.

"Alright I'll see a therapist tomorrow." said Maggie.

"No you're going today, they do walk in." he replied before rising to his feet.

"But I gotta go with you to talk to Link." she stated earning a shake of the head from Mark.

"Me and Lee can handle that, you just worry about getting better." said Mark before he planted a kiss on the side of Maggie's head before rising from the bed and walking towards the door.

"Mark, do you ever think about Liam?" Maggie asked stopping the youngest Roman in his tracks.

"I haven't thought about him in years, why was he in your dream?" the Roman asked.

"Yes but I was more like I was relieving the memory." she said earning a nod from Maggie.

"You want some advice. When you're having those kinda dream it's best to force yourself awake before they finish or else you wake up feeling worse then you did all those years ago." said Mark before he walked out of the room leaving Maggie alone in silence.

 **Martin**

 **Rockford Hills**

The morning was already starting for the eldest Roman but things were different for him as he walked out of his bathroom wearing a gray button up shirt and black jeans before making his way downstairs where he noticed his wife and daughter sitting in the kitchen.

"Might as well get this over with." Martin muttered before moving to his daughter and wrapping his arms around the girls shoulder.

"Good morning sweetheart." he said earning a few seconds of silence from the girl before she gave her good mornings to her father.

"Are you gonna join us for breakfast?" Tamika asked with venom in her tone that was easily detected by the eldest Roman and even the young girl.

"No I've got a truck returning today carrying a big haul, so I will have to leave early this morning." he replied.

"Don't get lost on the way." Tamika said earning a low growl from Martin before he kissed Jasmine on the top of her head.

"I'll see you later honey, have fun at school." he said before walking out of the kitchen followed by the house while slamming the door in the process.

 **Marcus, Maggie, & Lee**

 **Pacific Bluffs Coastline**

The drive from East Beach to the wealthy neighborhoods of the Pacific Bluffs wasn't long for the youngest Roman, who was now dressed in a pair of black jeans, black and white checkered shoes, his black hat with EB stitched on the front in white, and a white t-shirt under a black leather jacket, as he parked his car in front of a familiar white building.

"Well we're here." he said before turning to Maggie, who was wearing a navy blue skirt, long sleeved button up shirt, dark blue high heels, and her hair down, and noticed the nervous look on her face before putting a hand on her shoulder and earning her attention.

"It'll be okay, I swear." he said earning a nod from Maggie before she slid out of the car without noticing Mark staring at her ass as she stepped out before making her way inside of the building.

"So what's wrong with her?" asked Lee, who was wearing a gray shirt, blue jean pants, and blue and white shoes, as he slid into the passenger seat before Mark drove off.

"She's been having nightmares from the war and repressed memories about what happened to Liam in Portland." said Mark to Lee's surprise.

"Shit I haven't thought about that in years." he said earning a nod from Mark.

"Yeah that's why I want her to see a shrink now before it really fucks her up, remember what happened to Tommy?" asked Mark earning a nod from Lee.

"Liam's little brother yeah he blew his brains out after claiming Liam was haunting him in his sleep." he replied.

"Exactly and that's something we don't need to relieve." said Mark as he started to drive deeper into Los Santos.

 **Martin**

 **Pillbox Hills**

The stay at his trucking company wasn't long for the eldest Roman, for he had more important things on his minds as he parked his car in front of an Ammunation before stepping out and making his way inside where he noticed a man with short brown hair and wearing glasses standing behind the counter.

"How can I help you sir?" he asked earning Martin's attention.

"I'd like to use the range." he replied earning a nod from the man before he pointed to the side room while Martin made his way inside where he noticed two men and woman already shooting down the range while he took his place and pulled out his Glock 19 just as the buzzer went off and the first target came into view.

"Okay I got this." said Martin before he raised his Pistol and fired three rounds that missed the even the outer rims of the target.

"I became good all those years ago with practice, so I guess I gotta start back up again." he said before continuing to shoot at the target and finally hitting the outer rim and bringing a smile to his face.

 **Mark & Lee**

 **Los Santos Police Department/Davis Sheriff Station**

The drive to the police department wasn't for the two as they stepped out of Mark's car before making their way inside of the building and into a waiting area where they noticed a woman with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail sitting at a desk behind a window.

"How can I help you?" she asked with an unenthusiastic tone that spread to Mark and Lee.

"Yes we're here to see Detective Mackey." said Mark.

"Why may I ask?" she said.

"Let's just say we've got somethings to tell him that's right up his alley." said Mark earning a roll of the eyes from the woman before she handed them a clipboard and a pen.

"Sign here." she said before the duo followed her orders and handed her back the clipboard before she opened a side door and allowed the duo to enter an area where they noticed uniformed officers and detectives moving around a small area before they turned their attention to a cage in the middle of the room filled with people they assumed were people arrested.

"Welcome to the farmhouse." said Mark earning a chuckle from Lee.

"The smell of bacon is strong here." said Lee before the duo approached a muscular Caucasian man with a bald head, brown eyes, and wearing a black and white uniform.

"Excuse me sir, can you help us?" asked Mark earning a chuckle from the man.

"No now get the fuck out of my face." he said before walking away from Mark and Lee earning chuckles from the duo.

"I find it weird that he told us to leave yet he's the one that walked away." stated Lee.

"Yeah and I know they're just doing their jobs but am I an asshole for hoping he gets shot down?" asked Mark.

"Don't worry about Matthews, he's kinda an asshole." came a new voice as the two men turned their heads and noticed an African American woman with short black hair that was tied into a ponytail and wearing the standard uniform for a patrol officer.

"I'm Officer Jackson, how can I help you?" she asked earning a nod from Mark.

"Yes we're here to see Detective Mackey." said Mark earning a nod from the woman.

"Well neither he or any of his teammates are here at the moment but you can wait for them in there office." she said before pointing to a room down the hall earning nods and thank yous from the duo before they walked away from her.

"Well at least not all pigs are bad." said Mark.

"Yeah just the ones with tainted flesh." said Lee before the duo opened the door and entered a small room with a couch, a circular table with five chairs in the center, lockers, and various boxes.

"Is this an office or our old clubhouse in Morningwood?" asked Lee earning a chuckle from Mark.

"I'm saying." he said before taking a seat in one of the chairs at the table while Lee took a seat on the couch.

"I hope Mercy and Trip are doing better then we are." said Lee earning a nod from Mark.

 **Mercy & Trip**

 **Senora Desert**

The desert sands were kicking up around Mercy's truck as he drove on the sand covered roads of the Senora while sweat dripped from his forehead.

"Ah I hate this, how come Mark and Lee couldn't come out here?" asked Trip who was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a sleeveless white t-shirt with his black hat on backwards.

"A black guy and an Asian guy are gonna draw a lot of red flags out here, unlike us." said Mercy who was wearing black and white basketball shorts, a sleeveless gray t-shirt, with black shoes.

"The hell you talking about I have all my teeth, you speak perfect English, and your truck isn't fitted for sand like all the other cars out here." said Trip earning a chuckle from Mercy before he drove into a quarry where the duo noticed a white and green helicopter and a skinny Caucasian man with short black hair hidden under a green and white hat and wearing a white t-shirt and green shorts smoking a cigarette.

"You boys looking for the rush of a lifetime" the man asked before taking a drag from the redwood while Mercy and Trip approached him with a smile.

"No we're looking for a friend named Jericho if you can believe it." said Mercy earning a confused look from the man before he looked up and eyed the duo.

"Mercy Trip long time no see." he said with a smile before slapping hands with the two men.

"Its been a while, how you've been?" asked Mercy.

"Well after Mark and Maggie went to fight in the war, and you guys went off to college, I went to flight school and got a job flying this piece of shit and a crop duster to pay my bills." stated Jericho earning a chuckle from Trip.

"Really and how's that working out for you?" Trip asked.

"Let's just say I can make better money somewhere else." said Jericho with a chuckle.

"Well uh if you haven't heard Mark and Maggie are home now, and we're putting a team together for a big job with a big payout." said Mercy earning Jericho's attention.

"What's the job?" asked Jericho.

"Don't want to go into details but know that our team consists of us two, Mark, Maggie, Lee, Trigger, Tweener, hopefully Link and now you." said Trip earning wide eyes from Jericho.

"Hmm that's a dangerous group, but what do you want me to do. I never was good with a gun." stated Jericho earning a chuckle from Trip.

"We don't need you to hold a gun but we do need your skill and some new equipment." he said before putting his hand to the side of Jericho's helicopter.

"Well if you're looking for a pilot I can help you, but we're gonna need another chopper. If we use it and anything illegal the feds are gonna be over us, because these things have GPS trackers. I can remove them but taking it out will have the feds on the pilot in minutes." said Jericho earning a nod from Mercy.

"Okay what say we can...liverate you a chopper from a competitor can you do the same?" he asked earning a nod from Jericho.

"Yeah I can do that and I know just the plane to take and where to stash it." said Jericho earning smiles from the duo.

 **Mark & Lee**

"Mercy and Trip have delivered and are looking to get Jericho some new equipment as we speak." said Lee earning a nod from Mark.

"Good all we need is other brother-." started Mark before the duo watched as door opened and three Caucasian men stepped inside.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked one of the men in a deep voice. He was a skinny man with short spiky black hair that was beginning to recede, black eyes, and wearing a button up blue shirt under a brown trench coat, blue jean pants, and brown boots.

"Sorry for the intrusion I'm First Sergeant Marcus Roman United States Marine Core and this Lee Shen." said Mark earning a nod from the man.

"Detective Dan Weaver LAPD Gang Task Force." said the lead man, who stood just a few inches taller then Mark with a shaved head, green eyes, and wearing a black t-shirt and blue jean pants.

"Detective Charles Harlow." said another man that stood over both Lee and Mark with short blonde hair, green eyes, and wearing a denim jacket over a brown t-shirt, blue jean pants, and white shoes.

"Detective Thomas Mason." said the spiky haired man with less enthusiasm in his voice as the trio shook hands with Mark and Lee.

"So what can I do you for?" asked Weaver.

"We're here to see Detective Mackey, I want to know why the prick stopped writing me letters after he found out I took twelve bullets." said Mark with a chuckle earning laughs from Weaver and Harlow before they looked out the door.

"Hey Lincoln." said Weaver earning the attention a muscular Caucasian man with short blonde hair that was cut emo style without bangs that covered his blue eyes and wearing a long sleeved blue button up shirt, blue jean pants, and black boots.

"You got visitors." said Weaver as the man noticed Mark and Lee standing behind the man with smiles on their faces.

"We'll leave you guys alone." said Weaver as he walked out of the room with his men in tow while Lincoln entered the room.

"That guy took twelve bullets and he's still walking around he must be tough as hell." said Detective Harlow with a chuckle.

"You didn't catch his name did you?" asked Weaver earning a confused look from the blonde haired man.

"His last name is Roman as in Martin and Marrick Roman." said Mason earning a surprised look from Harlow.

"He's the youngest Roman and the son of the famed Maurice Roman, I met him a few times when I was working the beat in Strawberry." said Weaver.

"How he looks Samoan and they're black?" asked Harlow.

"Well originally Martin and Marrick mother was this hood girl from Chamberlain that he hooked up with, but one day he met this Samoan woman, married her, had Mark there, but he was killed when Mark was only a few months old and Mark's mother died when he was five." said Weaver earning a surprised look from Harlow.

"This could be bad, Strawberry and Davis already a war zones. If CGF has a Marine in their ranks things could get more bloody." said Mason.

"I said he was from Strawberry but I didn't say he was affiliated with the Families or Ballas." said Weaver to both men's surprise.

"After Martin went to prison Marrick and the other Family pricks in Strawberry used to beat on. I would get calls every couple of days about a boy lying in front of their home half beaten to death. He would never tell me it was Marrick but I knew that's also why I hate that sick fuck." said Weaver with anger in his voice.

"I knew one day I was either gonna be arresting Marrick or watching Mark be put into a body bag, I'm just lucky that boy left or else he'd be dead right now." said Weaver surprised looks from the two men.

"Well how does he know Lincoln?" asked Harlow.

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out." said Weaver.

"So when did you get back?" asked Link as he slapped hands with Mark and Lee.

"About three years ago." said Mark to Link's surprise.

"Don't bitch about it I just got in contact with a little over a year ago." said Lee with a chuckle.

"So what brings you here?" asked Link with a smile.

"Well I'm home and Maggie was discharged last week, and we've been talking about having a little party at a bar in Vinewood later this week. The two us, you, Maggie, Mercy, Trip, Trigger, Tweener, and Jericho. What do you say?" asked Mark earning a nod from Link.

"Yeah just call me and let me know." said Link with a smile as he and Mark exchanged numbers before walking out of the room with smiles on their faces.

"We'll see you then brother." said Mark before he and Lee walked away while noticing that they were being eyed by Weaver and his men.

"I guess the bacon is suspicious." said Lee.

"Aye they're the pigs and we're the wolves, and we need to remind the pricks who's on the top of the food chain." said Mark before he and Lee walked out of the station.

 **Martin**

 **Ammunation Pillbox**

Time seemed to be absent to the eldest Roman as he fired his last magazine at a target striking the center and bringing a smile to his face in the process.

"I knew I still had it." he said before walking out of the range and coming face to face with the man behind the counter who had a surprised look on his face.

"Whoa man you were in there for at least three hours." he said earning a nod from Martin.

"Yeah, I had to find my aim. I haven't used a gun in over ten years." said Martin earning a nod from the man.

"Ah your guns probably got some wear and tear from disuse, I recommend you get a new one. Preferably this." said the man before he pulled out a handgun from behind his cabinet.

"It's a Glock 19 but it's fourth generation while yours is second, it's practically an antique. While this one is the gun of the future my friend." he said earning a nod from Martin.

"How much is that?" asked Martin.

"You trade me that gun and I'll give you this and four boxes of ammo." said the man earning a nod from Martin before he handed over the gun just as the door opened and the man watched as Mark and Lee entered the building.

"Yo Merle you got our gear?" asked Mark as Martin turned to face his younger brother who gave him a confused look.

"What's going on brother?" he asked before his eyes fell on the gun in Martin's hands.

"Yeah I got it right here." said Merle as he picked up a case from under the cabinet before setting it on the counter before the group then opening it to reveal a gun,

"Lee this is your H&K MP5K-PDW with Red Dot Scope, Suppressor, thirty round magazine, and flashlight." he said earning a smile from Lee as he eyed the weapon.

"Mark I got your extended clips for your MP7 and M9 as well as a flashlight, suppressors, and a Red Dot Scope." he said before presenting a case to Mark that the two quickly took before paying for.

"You got that other thing I ordered?" asked Mark earning a nod from Merle before he picked up another case and handed it to Mark.

"Thanks Merle." said Mark as he and Lee took their gear and started to walk away with Martin following behind them.

"Marcus wait up." said Martin earning the two men's attention.

"On your mind brother?" asked Mark as he smiled at Martin.

"What's with all the firepower?" he asked.

"It's for Maggie, one of the things we were taught in the war was taught always have a gun beside you and the bigger the better so she needs one to feel safer." said Mark before he moved towards Martin's car.

"Hey if I buy us some Bleeder Burgers would you be interested in sitting down with us?" asked Mark earning a surprised look from Martin before he nodded his head.

"Good because you're driving." said Mark before Martin unlocked the doors to his car and allowed the group to slid inside.

"So where is Maggie and who's he?"asked Martin before he drove away from the ammunation.

"This is my guy Lee me and him go back to my homeless days." said Mark.

"We didn't properly introduce ourselves in Chamberlain Hills the other day." said Lee earning a nod from Martin.

"And Maggie is in therapy she's been having nightmares." said Mark earning a nod from Martin.

"Mark there's something I wanted to talk to you about and I think you know what?" asked Martin earning a nod from Mark.

"I know and I'll explain over some burgers because this is gonna be a long story." said Mark earning a nod from Martin before he drove away.

 **Maggie**

 **Pacific Bluff's Coastline**

The air seemed to be filled with the scent of strawberries and the soothing sound of soft slow jazz as Maggie found herself sitting on a soft couch across from a big chair while a Caucasian woman named Dr. Fitzgerald and looked to be in her early thirties with long brown hair, blue eyes, and a wearing a black button up shirt, black pants, and black high heels sat across from her

"So Miss Tran, before we begin why don't you tell me about yourself." she said earning a nod from Maggie.

:My name is Maggie Tran, I'm twenty six years old and I was recently discharged from Marine. I served eight years and did tours in Iraq and Afghanistan as a Gunnery Sergenant-." Maggie started before being interrupted.

"Wait you're twenty six, so you signed up for the Marine's when you were eighteen." she stated earning a nod from Maggie.

"Yes mam." she replied.

"How did your parents take that?" she asked.

"My mom died in a car accident when I was four and my dad was killed three years later." said Maggie to the surprise of the therapist.

"Wow so you were growing up without any parents since you were seven." she said earning a nod from Maggie.

"Is that how you know Marcus. He mentioned in one of our sessions that he was homeless as a kid and a teenager before enrolling the military and he also said that he used to run around with other homeless kids." she said earning a nod from Maggie.

"Can you tell me about that, Mark is hesitant to talk about his homeless days but I believe you're different?" she asked earning a few seconds of silence from Maggie before she took a deep breath and started to talk.

 **Mark, Martin, and Lee**

 **Burger Shot**

"The Five Sides Gang, that's your crew." Martin repeated with a raised eyebrow as he watched Mark and Lee dig into their food.

"Aye we were named after the five areas we operated in Los Santos. Strawberry, Davis, Little Seoul, Pillbox, and Downtown Vinewood. The two of us, Maggie, and a few others were apart of the Little Seoul crew or the UN Crew." said Mark as he started to eat into his fries.

"UN for United Nations, the name came about because we were the most diverse group, compared to any gang in LS. We had black guys, white guys, Koreans, Filipinos, and a few Hispanics." said Lee earning a nod from Martin.

"There were five crews total. The Strawberry faction was called S24, the Davis Faction was called the D-Crew, Pillbox Faction was known as the The Box, and the Vinewood guys were called the V-Side." said Mark.

"Each faction had an area to operate in and in operate I mean make money. We used have kids that wash cars, beg on the side of stores, and we had guys who would steal. Me and Lee here were jack boys but instead of snatching purses we'd rob drug dealers and we'd have to spread the money we made out to the group in order to keep everyone straight on the streets and if you fucked with one set you fucked with them all." said Mark earning a nod from Martin.

"We were originally being led by a dude named Liam Ross. He was a quick tongued ginger kid from Pillbox who thought he could live out the gangster life in LS." said Mark. with a chuckle.

"He learned quick though that white boys weren't as entitled in Strawberry and Davis as they were in Pillbox." said Lee with a chuckle.

"He was kinda a dick but he was an alright leader...and then Portland happened." said Mark as Martin noticed the shift in his tone.

 **Maggie**

"So Liam was like the older brother to all of you?" asked Dr. Fitzgerald before she wrote something down on her notepad.

"Yeah he was like an older brother and an asshole all the same." said Maggie with a chuckle.

"What happened to him?" the therapist asked.

"Oregon happened." said Maggie before she took a deep breath.

"Liam had this girlfriend from Vinewood, she was pretty if you like dumb blonde surfers with more tits then brains. One day she mentioned to him that she always wanted to see the snow, so Liam decided to take her to see it. So during the Christmas break we gathered enough money and planned to take a bus from LS to Portland." she continued.

"We left the night before Christmas, and we took the bus all the way to Northern San Andreas. Originally were gonna stay in Portland but our guy who was supposed to wake us up at Portland fell asleep and the bus driver didn't check for us so when we woke up, were damn near in Washington. The only good thing about that was that his girlfriend got to see snow because if it wasn't snowing it was raining and it was always cold." she continued while Dr. Fitzgerald watched her closely.

"We didn't have enough money to get back or for a hotel, so we had to sleep at the bus station before they put us out. Liam's old lady left us, her parents had wired her money to a card and she went back to LS without us, so we had to walk from Northern Oregon to Portland in the cold snow or cold rain." said Maggie before she went silent for a few seconds.

"Then one night, we were sleeping under a tree in a park and it was pouring down with rain and we saw this guy park his car under his carport. We knew that cars that have been running all day were hot because of the engine so we went under his carport and we slept around the car. It was almost peaceful and warm. Then everything went wrong.

"I guess the man saw us under his carport and thought we were stealing his car, so he came out and Liam was the first to stand up and the next thing we knew was Liam was gone." said Maggie as she shook her head.

 **Burger Shot**

"He shot him?: asked Martin earning a nod from Mark.

"Yup with a Double-Barrel 12-Gauge, he pulled both triggers." said Mark as Lee stopped eating his burger to talk.

"Everything from Liam's upper lip to his eyebrows were gone. His eyes, nose, and even his teeth were gone and he had a hole in the center of his face bigger then a damn shoe." said Lee earning a disgusted look from Martin.

"You look grossed out now, you should have seen how we were. We had blood in our clothes, on our faces, Maggie had brains in her hair and all that." said Mark before Martin pushed his food away only for Lee and Mark pick at it.

"What happened next?" asked Martin.

"He saw what he did, panicked, and the next thing we knew was his wife came running from the side of the house shooting a pistol." said Mark to Martin's surprise.

"We scrambled away so she missed us, but she hit her husband in the neck and he died there." said Lee to Martin's surprise.

"That was the first time we saw someone get killed and another just die." said Lee before he took a bite out of his burger.

"Well what happened after that?" Martin asked.

"We made it to Oregon and took a bus back to LS. The other sets weren't to happy about what happened but there was nothing they could do but name a new leader." said Mark.

"Well what about killing, I mean I know you were in the military but you seem unfazed by anything?" asked Martin.

"That's because I got my first kill when we were eight." said Mark to Martin's surprise.

"After we got back the Five Points named our new leader. His name was Shane and in our opinion he had it coming." said Lee.

"Shane turned us from being a group of homeless kids robbing drug dealers to fucking thief's. Soon after were knocking over the Korean Merchants in our area, extorting businesses, and shaking down kids for money and the other guys weren't complaining because he kicked back a lot of money to them." said Mark before he turned to Martin with a serious look.

"I'm a killer brother but there is shit I don't like and hurting the innocent is one of them. Extortion is a dirty business that we didn't like." said Mark before he took a bite out of his burger.

"That's not what made me kill him thought, I killed him because one of our brothers died on his watch. His name was Adam, he was a diabetic kid so he needed to eat. Shane wouldn't give us our money so we couldn't give Adam any food so he slipped into a diabetic coma and died." he stated earning wide eyes from Martin.

"The leaders shook that off but we didn't." said Lee with anger in his voice.

"The last straw came about after what happened with a girl named Jenna. Shane had boys robbing while girls were working the corners and robbing dudes that tried to pay them for sex. Jenna was attacked by a man, beaten, tortured, and raped for days and what she wanted from me was to get rid of Shane." said Mark with venom in his tone.

"So then we started plotting to kill him ad his guys." said Lee.

"I lured Shane in an alley and I stabbed in the neck one time, he screamed, pulled the blade out and blood just shot out of his neck wound like a hose and tried to attack me even while dying. Then he just layed on the ground and died." said Mark.

"I targeted his right hand guy and I beat him over the head with an old bat." said Lee earning shocked looks from Martin.

"After that I took over the UN, but the cost of that was that the UN was that we went to war with the other gangs. They had us outnumbered and basically surrounded us so we fled to East Beach where we hooked up with the Samoan and Asian gangs. They like the black gangs were fighting the Vagos and the Aztecas so we worked beside them to fight them off."

"And that's most of the story that you know of." said Mark earning a nod from Martin.

"Are you two ready to go?" asked Martin earning a nod from Mark.

"Yeah Maggie should be finished by now,." said Mark before he and Lee rose to their feet with Martin in tow before following the group out of the restaurant.

 **Maggie**

"So what was your life like after Mark was hurt?" Fitzgerald asked.

"I kinda shut down at first until he showed signs that he was alive then I just wanted to be by his side." said Maggie.

"You know after he was discharged and sent home. I worried for him because we did everything together and this would be a time that he would be alone so I was afraid for him." said Maggie earning a nod from Dr. Fitzgerald.

"I think I've found the root of your nightmares." she said to Maggie's surprise.

"The root to the problems is Marcus, you and your untold affections." she said earning a confused look from Maggie.

"I don't have untold affections for Marcus." she replied.

"So he knows you love him more then just the way he thinks." she said earning a blush from Maggie.

"Marcus told me about some of the things he's done in his lifetime, so I know he lives his life on the edge and your subconscious is trying to get you to tell him how you feel before it's too late." she said earning a few seconds of silence from Maggie before her phone chimed.

"He's on his way isn't he" she asked with a smile.

"You can go Ms. Tran." the therapist said before Maggie rose from her seat and made her way out of the room with an almost unreadable look on her face.

 **Mark, Martin, & Lee**

 **Pillbox**

The drive back the ammunation seemed longer then before for the trio as Martin parked his car next to Mark's before watching as the youngest Roman slid out.

"Alright brother it was fun seeing you today." said Mark before Martin stopped him.

"Hey Mark." he said earning the youngest Roman's attention.

"I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for us." said Martin earning a smile from Mark.

"Don't worry, I hate the Families, I hate the Ballas, and I hate Marrick, but I'll be there to watch your back whenever you need it." said Mark earning a smile from Martin before the duo bumped fist.

"Me and my guys are also gonna be there for your meeting tomorrow with the other Family members." said Mark to Martin's surprise.

"How do you know about that?" he asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Brother you can't do shit without me knowing about it." said Mark to Martin's surprise,

"I better get going you've spent enough time with me today and you should be getting home to your family." said Mark earning a chuckle from Martin.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow." said Martin before Mark stepped away from the car and watched him drive off.

"He seems cool compared to the other one." said Lee earning a nod from Mark.

"Yeah that's why I liked him better." said Mark.

"So are we going to be working for the Families in Strawberry now?" asked Lee before he and Mark slid into the car.

"We don't work for anyone brother, we're just putting key pieces into place that benefit us." said Mark before he started up his car and drove away from the Ammunation.

 **Mercy & Trip**

The sun was beginning to set on this day in the Senora Desert as Mercy, Trip, and Jericho sat in Mercy's truck wearing all black clothing while looking past the chain link fence at a green and white helicopter resting on a landing strip.

"So how are you guys gonna get me there without being-." Jericho started before Mercy slammed down on his gas petal sending his truck rocketing forward crashing into the chain link fence with enough force to knock it down before continuing to drive for the helicopter.

"You ask to many question brother." said Trip with a chuckle before Mercy pulled up along side the helicopter while a chubby man came running towards them.

"Go now." yelled Mercy as Jericho and Trip hopped out of his truck and quickly climbed into the helicopter just as the heavy set man drew a gun and started firing at the duo.

"Shit." said Trip as he narrowly dodged a bullet aimed for his head before Mercy slammed on is gas petal and sent his truck rocketing towards the man who could only stand like a deer in headlights as the truck hit him with enough force to break almost every bone in the man's body.

"Shit." said Jericho as he looked at the fallen man with wide eyes while Mercy drove away from the airfield.

"Collateral damage brother, get that GPS out so we can get this bird in the air before the Sheriff's come." said Trip before Jericho did as he was told and started to move towards a black box in the front of the helicopter just as the sound of police sirens went off.

"Pick up the pace on that box." said Trip as he pulled his M4A1 Assault Rifle off his back and aimed at the broken gate just as the first Blaine County Sheriff's patrol car come into site while two officers stepped out.

"Come on brother." said Trip as he fired his Rifle at the Sheriff's causing them to hide behind the doors of their cars.

"I got it." said Jericho before he climbed into the pilots seat and started up the helicopter.

"We got more coming." said Trip before he fired his Rifle again striking the first car again while two more came up behind it.

"Hang on." said Jericho as the helicopter started to elevate before ascending higher while Jericho steered it forward.

"HELL YEAH." yelled Trip as the Sheriff's shot at the chopper while it flew away from the base.

"I feel like a kid again." said Jericho earning a chuckle from Trip as he sat on the edge of the side door of the helicopter looking down at the sand covered fields below him with a smile before his cellphone rang.

"Hello." he answered.

" _You're talking so I'm assuming you guys got out in one piece_." said Mercy earning a chuckle from Trip.

"Aye brother and we're moving to the spot." said Trip with a chuckle.

" _Alright I'll be there shortly I gotta get the blood sprayed painted off my car_." said Mercy earning a nod from Trip.

"Alright I'll see you there brother." said Trip before he hung up his phone and sent a text message to Lee.

 **Martin**

 **Rockford Hills**

The drive back home wasn't long for the eldest Roman as he stepped inside of his home before making his way through the empty living room and kitchen before making his way to his bedroom where he noticed Tamika sleeping.

"At least I don't have to deal with her mouth." he thought before taking a seat on the edge of his bed and taking off his shoes.

"You're here early to say you had a big order coming in." Tamika said lazily earning a nod from Martin.

"Yeah, I decided to come home early and let Dex close shop." he said before taking off his shirt and cracking his knuckles.

"Jasmine wanted to wait up for you, but I told her you'd be coming home later so she decided to go to bed." said Tamika earning a nod from Martin before he rose from he bed then made his way out of the room and towards Jasmine's where he noticed the girl sleeping in her bed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting kiddo." said Martin before he layed beside his sleeping daughter and wrapped his arm around the girl before quickly falling asleep while Tamika stood by eyeing the duo with a smile.

 **Mark & Maggie**

 **East Beach**

After dropping Lee off back home the drive back to his apartment wasn't long for Mark as he parked his car in his usual parking space before undoing his seat belt and turning to Maggie, who had been silent through the entire ride, step out the car before making her way into his apartment where he watched her take a seat on his couch.

"Are you okay Mag's." he asked while taking off his hat and jacket.

"Can you have a seat beside me Mark?" she asked to Mark's surprise before he followed her command and took a seat beside her.

"I saw you when the doctors had brought you back after that mission." she said to Mark's surprise.

"Mag's I-." he started before she stopped him.

"Shut up and let me talk." she said in a serious tone as Mark watched her bite her lip before speaking.

"I saw you, your face was covered in dirt and you had scars across your cheeks and forehead. They had you turned on your side because you had bullet holes all over your body and you weren't talking to me and just that morning you told me you loved me." she said as Mark noticed tears starting to form in her eyes he quickly wrapped his arm around her and rested her head on his chest.

"I thought you were dead, I thought you had left me." she said with more tears falling from her eyes while Mark tightened his grip around her while shushing her.

"It's okay I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." said Mark before he kissed her on the forehead.

"I swear." said Mark as he felt a sense of sadness wash over him like he'd never felt before.

"I'm not going anywhere." he repeated for what felt like hours as Maggie finally fell asleep in Mark's arm while the youngest Roman layed back on the couch and quickly fell asleep.

 **Central Los Santos Medical Center**

While everyone else was fast asleep someone finally waking up with a loud groan of pain as he looked down at his bandaged torso before giving a violent yell to the ceiling.

 **Authors Note:** And that's the end of this chapter, I hope you all liked it. There wasn't match action in this chapter but there will be in the next one so stick around.

The name of Mark's gang the Five Sides Gang was actually based on Lucky Luciano's gang during Prohibition the Five Points Gang. While his particular set was named after the United Nations Gang of modern day British Columbia, Canada and the Canadian Gangster Nash was based on the gangs leader Clayton Roueche.

Liam Ross was actually based off of Sean Dugan's character on OZ Timmy Kirk and the scene Mark described about killing Shane was based off when Bob Rebadow killed El Cid. Which in my opinions was one of the best kills on the show.

Lincoln Mackey AKA Link is another recurring character in my stories and the design for him is actually based on Leon Kennedy from the Resident Evil Series.

Jericho is another character that was thrown into this story why don't know.

Also originally I had the therapist Isiah Friedlander be the therapist, but then I remembered I killed him so I had to fix that. So I created a new therapist that was just pulled out of my head.

Also we couldn't enter the police department in Davis so I decided to take the design for the interior from The Farmington Police Station on the Shield and I based Detectives Weaver, Mason, and Harlow off Vic Mackey (Michael Chiklus), Shane Vendrell (Walton Goggins), and Curtis "Lem" Lemansky (Kenny Johnson) and all three will play major roles later in the series.

Also a lot of people asked me how my gangs are made up and they're sorta similar with the way most writers make them.

Families=Bloods

Ballas=Crips

Vagos=Surenos Gangs

Aztecas=18th Street Gang

Mara Bunta=MS 13

Asian Gangsters=Asian Boyz

Samoan Gangsters= Sons of Samoa

Aryan Vanguard= Aryan Brotherhood

Black Guerrilla Army= Black Guerrilla Family

La Onda= Mexican Mafia


	8. Bringing Together the Families

**Chapter 8: Bringing Together the Families**

 **Mark**

 **East Beach**

The sun was starting to rise on this day in the sprawling city as Mark found himself waking up and looking down at the woman resting on his chest before smiling at her then planting a kiss on the top of her forehead causing her to stir awake with a smile.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked earning a smile from Maggie.

"It was going well until you showed up." she said with a chuckle earning a similar one from the youngest Roman while he rubbed her back.

"Mags." he said earning the girls attention.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that when I got back." he said earning a shake of the head from the girl.

"You're like the first guy to ever apology for being shot in war." she said with a chuckle before responding in a serious tone.

"You don't need to apologize though, the fact that you're right here holding me in your arms is all I need right now. It's like proof that you meant what you said about never leaving me." she said earning a nod from Mark before he planted a kiss on her only for Maggie to look up at him and smile before responding with a kiss on his lips that caught the youngest Roman by surprise as took in her taste while rubbing her back.

Before long the duo the kiss had deepened and soon turned to making out then french kissing as Mark moved his hands from the girls back and down to her hips while Maggie moved her hands under his shirt while Mark moved to her neck earning a low moan from the woman before she responded by separating from him and pulling off his white t-shirt followed by removing her shirt and allowing Mark to take in the sight of purple bra and ample breast before moving back to her mouth while his hands massaged them.

Things couldn't go any further for the duo as Mark's cellphone started to ring only for him to ignore it before it rung again.

"Damn." he said before moving his hands away from Maggie and quickly answering his phone.

"Yeah." he said before quickly being met with the voice of Martin.

" _Marrick he's awake brother_." he said earning a less then enthusiastic look from Mark that radiated in his tone.

"Great that's awesome brother." said Mark.

" _I want you to come and see him, I want you to be here when I talk to him about CGF."_ said Martin earning a groan from Mark while Maggie planted kisses down his chest.

"Okay just give me thirty-." started Mark before he felt Maggie tug at his belt buckle with her teeth before moving down and planting a kiss on his groin.

"Forty five minutes tops." said Mark before he hung up and looked down at Maggie with a smile.

"You are the devil." he said before pulling her up for a kiss while she gave a girlish like giggle before Mark separated from her and brought his right hand to his mouth, then licked his four fingers before moving them into the front of Maggie's pants earning a loud moan from the woman and a smile from his as he watched her close her eyes and suck on her lips.

There time was again cut short by the sound of a pounding at his door that caused them both to give loud groans.

"Goddamn it." said Mark before he removed his hands from Maggie's pants then moved to his front door before forcing it open and seeing a balding Caucasian man who looked to be in his mid thirties with thick black glasses, a buck tooth, and wearing a checkered black and white button up shirt, khaki pants, and white shoes. Upon further inspection Mark quickly realized that the man in front of him was his next door neighbor Normand.

"What?" Mark asked with annoyance in his voice.

"You know I don't complain when you and you're friends are up all night partying and playing that devil worshiping music, I don't complain when you have gang members coming in and out of your house, but I draw the line at this." he said earning a confused look from Mark.

"And what Norm?" he asked.

"This noise early in the morning, I get that you don't have a job but other people do and you and your racket is making it hard for me to sleep." he said earning a chuckle from Mark who felt like he was seconds away from breaking the man's neck before Maggie poked her head out the door and eyed the duo.

"We're sorry about that, we got carried away." she said earning a slight blush from Norm that unnerved Mark as Maggie grabbed his arm before pulling him back inside.

"We'll be sure to keep it down." she said before closing the door.

"Why you'd pull me away I was having a great conversation?" asked Mark.

"Because you were seconds away from ripping the man's head off. Killing gang members and terrorist is one thing but you said it yourself." she started before rubbing his cheek.

"We don't hurt the innocent, that's what makes us different from the animals in South Central and East Los Santos." she said earning a nod from Mark before he kissed her palm.

"And what devil worshiping music I listen to?" he asked.

"Its been a while but I bet you still listen to Marilyn Manson, Disturbed, Slipknot, Korn-." she started before Mark interrupted.

"I get it." he replied earning a chuckle from Maggie.

"So I guess you're not in the mood anymore?" he asked with a chuckle earning one from Maggie who then kissed him on the cheek.

"Get dressed so we can see your brother." she said earning a roll of the eyes from Mark as he watched her walk away while swaying her hips.

"Norm I'm gonna kill you." Mark muttered with venom in his tone before punching the wall earning a loud bang from it before making his way to his bedroom.

 **Martin**

 **Central Los Santos Medical Center**

Things seemed to be going a million miles an hour for the eldest Roman as he ran through the halls of the hospital with an anxious expression on his face as he shot pass nurses and doctors who did everything they could to avoid him as he quickly turned a corner while sliding in the process before speeding down the hall to a familiar room where he noticed the second Roman brother laying in his bed.

"You're awake." said Martin before he approached Marrick, but as he got closer he noticed that his brothers eyes were building and bloodshot while sweat ran down his face.

"Brother I need you to do something." Marrick said earning Martin's attention as he approached him.

"What is it?" he asked only for Marrick to grab his gray-button up shirt and force him to look him in the eyes.

"Get the fuck out of here and GET ME SOME ICE!" he yelled to Martin's confusion as he eyed the panic button and thought about calling a doctor before he stopped by an auburn haired man wearing a nurses scrub.

"I wouldn't do that they wouldn't be able to help you." said Trip as Martin eyed him with a confused expression.

"He's detoxing from a serious drug addiction. There's nothing you could do the doctors have already pumped him with drugs to ease the pain but if he gets another dosage you might as well just give him more meth and in this state he could possibly OD and you don't want that." said Trip earning a confused look from the eldest Roman.

"I've seen you before haven't I?" he asked before watching as Trip lifted up his right sleeve revealing a dragon tattoo similar to Mark's.

"I'm one of Mark's guys that showed up and saved your ass in Chamberlain. Names Anthony Tripplet but everyone calls me Trip." he said earning a nod from Martin.

"So you're also a runaway like Mark?" asked Martin.

"I didn't run away me and my older brother Mercy grew up in Davis. Our mom was from Belize and when she got here she got involved with this Chicano, the result of that relationship was my older brother and a few months later he walked out before my brother was even born." said Trip earning a nod from Martin.

"Months later our mom hooked up with this Irish hoodlum and the results were me. The story goes he stayed a few months after the birth then one night while my mom was at the store he walked out and left me and my brother on the couch with dirty diapers and door wide open." he said to Martin's surprise.

"Our mom tried to raise us as best she could, but she died when I was five, and we ran away from our foster home and met up with Mark and we've been with him, Lee, and Maggie since. Hell we wanted to go to war with him, but he told us to stay he's short but he's like our older brother. Loves us like we're his own that's loyalty runs high in our group out of all the gangs in Los Santos we're the most tight knit." said Trip earning a few seconds of silence from Martin bit as he went to speak the duo were interrupted by a familiar five foot two African-Samoan, who was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and his black and white shoes, and a Chinese-Filipino, who was wearing a pair of short black pants that went just below her knees, a gray t-shirt, and white shoes.

"What's going on here?" asked Mark as he slapped hands with Trip and Martin.

"I'm getting to know another one of your friends." said Martin earning a nod from Mark.

"This one's the funny one." said Mark earning a chuckle from Trip.

"Aye brother." said Trip before his pager rang.

"I gotta talk later traumas a revolving door today." said Trip.

"What's going on?" asked Mark.

"Taco Flats Vagos hit the Ballas from Brogue Ave hard early this morning. Retaliation for some attack at a chop shop in La Puerta." said Trip earning awkward looks from Mark and Maggie.

"Word on the streets is that they were hit by a black guy but they don't know if he was Families or Ballas. So they're targeting both gangs in hopes that they get lucky." he finished to Martin's surprise.

"Risk war with both the Families and Ballas that's stupid." said Maggie.

"Taco Flats is one of the biggest barrio's in Davis, they got the numbers and the allies to do so." said Mark.

"You need me to back you guys up at that meeting in case shit goes down?" Trip asked earning a shake of the head from Mark.

"Nah, stay here and make your money I'll put in a call to Lee and Mercy." said Mark earning a nod from the auburn haired man.

"Besides give Dr. Ling a hand for me." said Mark with a chuckle.

"Dr. Ling needs a lot more then a hand if you know what I mean." said Trip earning a chuckle from Mark before the group heard Marrick gave a violent yell.

"Fuck you Mark." he yelled.

"Well isn't he just a barrel of sunshine." said Mark with a chuckle.

"Yeah is this what detoxing is like?" asked Martin earning a nod from Mark.

"Yup and it's probably hurting him more with the bullet wounds and all." said Maggie as Martin rubbed the top of his head before Mark put his hand on his shoulder.

"There's nothing we can do about him brother, we just got let the doctors...numb most of the pain. After that it's all on him." said Mark earning a nod from Martin.

"Let's go if Families are gonna take a hit we need to get this meeting over with so we can prepare for the engagement." said Mark earning a nod from Martin.

"I guess I'll catch you tonight." said Trip earning a nod from Mark before the duo slapped hands.

"I'll leave my car here for you to get around." said Mark earning a nod from Trip before the duo and went their separate ways.

"Hey Marrick." said Mark earning the man's attention.

"Go fuck yourself." he added before walking away chuckling with Maggie and Martin following.

"That wasn't nice Marcus." said Maggie while folding her arms over her chest.

"Hey that asshole fucked up my childhood, I'm entitled to some payback." said Mark before the duo walked out of the hospital and climbed into Martin's car before he driving off.

"So while I was talking with Trip he mentioned you being like an older brother to him and his brother." he said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"I wasn't really like an older brother, I was more like... Sketch." said Mark to Martin's surprise.

"Sketch, the OG from CGF?" he asked earning a nod from Mark.

"Remember how Sketch used to look after us after my mom passed and our father was killed. He'd always come over and make sure we were doing alright even by gangs standards." said Mark with a smile.

"He used to do that even when you were locked up. He was one of the few dudes from the Families I liked and respected the others being you, Franklin, Lamar, even Rhino was alright by me before he got clipped." said Mark earning a nod from Martin.

"What ever happened to Sketch?" asked Martin.

"I was around but the story was he was walking out a corner store and got lit up by a Balla carrying an AK-47." Mark replied earning a low sigh from Martin.

"He didn't deserve that but that's just the way shit is." said Mark as he felt Maggie grab his hand before he felt her pat his shoulder.

"They're here." said Maggie as he looked out the back window the group noticed Mercy's truck following behind them.

"If she goes down we're more then capable of helping you out." said Mark earning a nod from Martin before he responded.

"Mark you're not affiliated with any gang and you hate the Families so I gotta ask. Why are you helping us now?" asked Martin earning a chuckle from Mark.

"I hated the Families when guys like Marrick and Stretch were running things because I hate them. Now you're running it and I see it in your eyes, you don't have a clue how to lead these guys and you don't want to be in charge." said Mark earning silence from the eldest Roman.

"Before you went away you were only a Young Gangster, just following the orders of your OG. You were innovative in leading guys at jacking trucks, but that was only a small group of guys. Now you're in charge of an entire gang and that's different because now you know you're the guy they look to for guidance, now you're the guy who has to put food on their table, and you're the guy who has to keep them alive." he continued as Martin pulled into an apartment complex in Strawberry before parking in front of a building while Mercy pulled up alongside.

"It's hard being a leader at first, but as time goes on you'll learn to adapt to it. The best things to remember though is that no matter what decisions make good or bad...people are gonna hate your decisions, people are gonna get hurt, and people are gonna die. You just gotta see what happened as a learning experience to better yourself and your men." said Mark earning a nod from Martin before he smiled at him.

"Will I have you to back me up if my decisions don't turn out right?" he asked earning a nod from Mark.

"Aye, just don't ask me to take over the set in like my stance as being a neutral party and a lot of my purple wearing Asian and Samoan friends in East Beach won't like this." said Mark earning a smile from Martin before he bumped fist with him and stepped out of the car with Maggie in tow.

"Glad you guys could make it." said Mark as he slapped hands with Lee and Mercy.

"Gun battle count us in, but I don't think we'll be liked here." said Lee as he, Mercy, Maggie, and Mark looked around and noticed five Family members sitting on the bottom stairs of the apartment eyeing them, four more leaning on the rails of the second floor, and nine more walking around eyeing them angrily before Martin approached the group.

"Don't worry they aren't gonna touch you." he said.

"Oh we're not worried for our safety, they're the one's who should be afraid." said Mark earning a chuckles from his group.

"Alright then let's go." said Martin as he led Mark and his group past the men sitting on the stairs and up to the second floor where they found themselves being stared down by the Family members who soon found themselves getting mean looks from Mark and his men.

"Through here." said Martin as he led the group to an apartment before opening the door and allowing them to enter where the group noticed Franklin, Lamar, Gerald, B-Rock, Bones, Dex, and few other Family gang members.

"What the fuck are they doing here?" asked Bones, who was wearing a green Feud hat, a white wife beater, green shorts, and black slippers with white socks, as he eyed Mark and his group.

"I invited them, and you're gonna show them respect." said Martin as Mark slapped hands with Franklin, who was wearing a white jacket over a green t-shirt, with black pants, and white shoes.

"What up FC." he said earning a nod from the Forum Gangster before slapping hands with Lamar who was wearing a green hat, green shirt, long khaki pants, and white shoes.

"Nigga you shorter then I remember." said Lamar earning chuckle from Mark.

"Size went somewhere else you ain't the LD around here." said Mark earning a chuckle from Lamar.

"Homie crazy." he said.

"Great a bunch of half-breed gangsta wannabe's and some fake ass Families." said Gerald, who was wearing a green and white Feud's jacket over a black t-shirt, baggy blue jean pants, and white shoes.

"Bitch fuck you." said Franklin.

"We the gangsta wannabe's but you nigga that let another nigga tell you you couldn't leave your apartment, that says a lot my dude." said Mark.

"What the fuck you say bitch?" asked Gerald with anger in his tone.

"Enough." said Martin earning everyone's attention.

"We don't need to fight amongst each other. Mark and his guys aren't with the Families, but a lot of you boys would be dead if it wasn't for them so as far as I'm concerned they have as much right to be here as any of you." he stated earning nods from the group.

"And whether you like it or not Franklin, Lamar, and they Forum set is here and you're gonna accept it because where you like it or not we need all hands." he said earning silence from the group.

"So CGF and Forum here where's Carson Avenue and Davis Neighborhood?" asked Martin.

"As always Carson told us to go fuck ourselves and Davis Neighborhood say our beef with the Ballas ain't they beef." said B-Rock who was wearing a wife beater under a black gray sleeveless jacket, black pants, and a brown boots.

"How the fuck it ain't they beef they right there in Davis?" asked Martin.

"They beef with East Side and only East Side while thanks to Marrick CGF beef with every Balla set across South Central." said Dex, who was wearing a black t-shirt, black pants, white shoes, a gold cross around his neck, and a green do-rag on his head.

"You say that like that's a bad thing. Thanks to Marrick CGF is back on top and we're one of the most feared gangs in the city." said Bones with anger in his voice.

"A feared gang in a city of over a hundred gangs is a bad thing because it puts us on everyone's radar." said Martin with anger in his voice.

"So to stop the bloodshed I'm gonna have a sitdown with the Balla OG's to see if we can get this truce back up." said Martin earning complaints from a few Family members.

"Hell no we tried that shit once and it didn't work thanks to these dumbasses." yelled B-Rock as he eyed Franklin and Lamar.

"Man fuck you Rock, we know bout the bodies you and Marrick got buried in the deserts." yelled Franklin.

"Yeah in a desert where nobody can find um, we didn't kidnap a nigga then let him go. That's just fucking stupid and you know it." yelled Bones earning an angry scowl from Lamar.

"Man fuck y'all that shit wasn't just us, Stretch was just apart of that shit as we was." Lamar stated.

"Yeah and you two bitches got him killed." yelled Bones as an argument ensued that left Mark chuckling.

"And what your bitch ass laughing at?" asked Gerald as he eyed Mark.

"Two bitches and a half, and if you're wondering Gerald the two and those two are the quarters." said Mark with a chuckle.

"What the fuck you just say?" yelled B-Rock as he, Bones, and Gerald turned their attention to Mark who stood by chuckling.

"Oh they're getting mad look out. I know we're just reuniting but I gotta tell all of you. You are a group of unrespectable niggas and born-again bitches, and whatever the fuck you tell me means nothing wanna know why...because you two are followers and your fat ass let another nigga tell you that you couldn't leave your house. That's speaks for itself brother." said Mark earning chuckles from Lee, Mercy, Trigger, Franklin, and Lamar.

"MOTHER FUCKER-." yelled Gerald as he B-Rock and Bones charged the youngest Roman only to be intercepted by Lee and Mercy who took shoulder tackled B-Rock and Bones successfully knocking them to the floor while Mark sidestepped a punch from Gerald before drawing his Combat Knife with his right hand and locking Gerald in a backwards headlock with his left then putting his knife to the man's throat.

"Marcus let him go." said Martin who was doing his best to try and defuse the situation.

"In a minute." said Mark before he licked his lips.

"Let's get one thing straight Gerald, I'm not the same scared little boy I was all those years ago, and if you ever raise your hands or even your voice to me or any of my guys here...I will cut out your liver and feed it to you before cutting your throat over an open flame." said Mark before he pushed Gerald away from him causing the man to stumble before hitting the ground with a thud.

"And that goes for any of you Family fucks without hesitation and regardless of who you are because OG status means shit to me." said Mark as he eyed the group angrily.

"Take the floor brother." said Mark earning a nod from Martin.

"As I was saying I'm gonna have a sitdown with the Ballas. Myself, Franklin, and Mark will be there to see if we can setup a truce and afterwards this war will end and we can go back to business." said Martin.

"And how exactly are you gonna setup a truce because if you haven't noticed we don't have money or dope to trade with and we've spilled a lot of their blood so they're gonna want blood back." stated B-Rock.

"I don't know yet but I'll figure it-." started Martin before the sound of gunfire caught everyone's attention a two yellow Manana's drove into the apartment complex and ran down a Family member who was instantly crushed under the first car while twelve Vago's came rushing out armed with Submachine Guns.

"Shit." yelled one of the Family members that was sitting on the stairs before he was shot several times in the chest by a Vago carrying a Micro SMG before hitting the stairs backfirst with a loud thud while the other Family members tried to scramble for cover.

"Shit, we gotta help the homies." said Lamar as he drew his Micro SMG while Franklin drew his Glock 19.

"Mercy Trigger give us covering fire." yelled Mark as he drew his MP7 while Maggie drew her Sawn-Off Pump Action Shotgun and Lee drew his AP Pistol.

"We got you." said Mercy as he drew his Thompson Submachine Gun from under his jacket while Trigger pulled out a Mini Uzi before rushing to the window of the apartment and beginning to shoot the Vago's below them forcing them to take cover behind their cars.

"Fuck you Bar-Hoe's." yelled a Family member as he fired his Pistol striking one Vago in the neck and hitting his juglar causing the man's blood to spray onto another Vago staining the yellow scarf that colored his face in blood.

"Fucking Chavala." yelled a Vago member before he two others shot down the Family member who had killed their comrade striking him in the chest, arms, before finishing him off with a bullet to the head.

"Let's do this." said Mark before he barrel rolled out the front door with Maggie, Lee, Franklin, and Lamar following behind him.

"Fuck you assholes." yelled Mark as he fired his MP7 striking a Vago in the chest while Maggie fired her Shotgun striking a masked one in the head and blowing a hole through his mask.

"Right side." yelled Mark earning Lamar's attention as he turned his head and noticed a Vago with a Shotgun aiming at him before shooting the man six times in the chest.

"Good lucking out pimp." said Lamar with gratitude before Mark reloading his MP7.

"Let's end this." said Mark before he quickly rose from cover to everyone's surprise as they watched him vault over the rails and rain down bullets from his MP7 on the remaining Vago's striking five of them before he landed on the hood of a blue Emperor and looked up at a Vago who was aiming his pistol at him, but before he could pull the trigger he was shot four times in the shoulder and chest by and Lee and Martin before hitting the ground with a thud.

"Put your weapons down." yelled Mark as he pointed his gun at the final three Vagos who looked around and noticed that they were surrounded on all sides by Family members and decided to follow their instructions and put their guns on the ground before sliding them over to Mark.

"Well this was fun." said Mark as before he approached the two men and noticed that one was a Chicano a shaved head and the letter V tattooed on the back of his head and stood about five foot seven and was wearing a yellow jacket, khaki pants, and white shoes.

As he looked at the second man he noticed that his skin was darker then his friend and he had long black hair that was braided into two ponytails that fell from the back of his head while a yellow bandana wrapped over his forehead, a black jacket over a yellow t-shirt, black pants, and white shoes.

"What the fuck are you Central American?" asked Mark.

"I'm Chumash and Mexican you nappy headed puto." he said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Got you there now I know you both can speak English, so I don't want to here that talk you do south of the border." said Mark.

"This our country you fucking Chavala." said the other man that Mark had looked over and noticed that he was a Chicano with a shaved head hidden under a black beanie, a long sleeved black shirt, black pants, yellow shoes, and Vago tattooed on the right side of his neck.

"Yeah I read about that, how you Chicano's believe Southern San Andreas, and all of the American Southwest was once apart of Mexico and that we Americans are the true invaders." said Mark with a chuckle.

"The fuck he doing?" asked Lamar as everyone watched Mark with mixed looks while he walked talked to the Vago's with his Combat Knife in his hands.

"I gotta say though if you wanted this land you should have fought harder for it." said Mark with a chuckle earning angry looks from the men.

"Just cap them bitches before the pigs get here." yelled Gerald earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Who said I was gonna kill them... when they're going to kill each other." said Mark to everyone's surprise.

"This attack of yours failed so I want you to go back to your OG and tell him that." said Mark with a chuckle.

"Hey Lee how many assholes does it take to deliever a message?" asked Mark with a chuckle.

"Just one brother." the Chinese American replied with an evil chuckle while Maggie looked on with a confused look.

"So let me explain the rules here. You three are gonna fight each other and the winner gets to walk out of here while the losers get killed how does that sound?" the youngest Roman asked.

"Coconut Nigger Stupido if he thinks we're going to kill each other." said the Vago with the beanie earning a chuckle from Mark.

"I'm stupid?" asked Mark earning a nod from the man only for Mark to repeat the question and again earn a nod from the man, but as he after he asked the question the third time and the man went to nod he was stopped as Mark stopped him in the throat with his knife causing his eyes to widen at the feeling of the intruding object before Mark removed his knife and watched the man hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Damn." said Lamar as he watched the man hit the ground with a thud.

"Now I'm being generous you can either fight each other and see who walks out OR I can let my the Green Gang here rip you apart and believe me they want the latter." said Mark with a chuckle before he pushed the Chicano into his friend walked away from the man.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT." he yelled earning a chorus of chants from the other Family members while the two men looked on in fear.

"He's giving them a death match." said Maggie earning everyone's attention.

"A death match?" asked Martin as he raised his eyebrow.

"When we were in Iraq, there were stories about soldiers capturing the enemy and making them fight each other in these death tournaments with the promise of going free. Loser gets killed and the winner who thinks he's going free will get a bullet in the back of the head." said Maggie to everyone's surprise.

"It's inhumane, but it sends a message." said Mark as he approached the group.

"And what message is that?" asked Franklin.

"That we're in charge." said Mark as he pulled out a cellphone he took off a dead Vago and started filming the men just as the Vago with a shaved head struck his friend in the face causing him to step back before charging the man and punching him in the face while the CGF gang members stood by cheering.

"You military niggas barbaric." said Lamar earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Not all of us, things like this disgust me." stated Maggie as she eyed the youngest Roman in disgust.

"You want me to stop this?" he asked.

"What do you think." she replied while putting her hands on her hips while Mark rolled his eyes then lifted his MP7 and fired on the two men who were brawling on the ground and easily cutting them to pieces.

"Happy now?" he asked just as the sound of police sirens started appearing in the distance.

"We should get going." said Mark before he and the other Family members scrambled to hop inside their vehicles before driving away from the apartment complex.

"Something you wanna tell me brother?" asked Mark as he eyed Martin who was driving away with Mercy, Lee, and Trigger following behind in their truck.

"Yeah what the fuck was that?" he asked.

"That was me giving you and the Ballas something to have a truce over." Mark replied to Martin's confusion.

"The Vago's hit the Ballas and now they hit you. If you can portray the Vago's as being a common enemy then both the Families and the Ballas will unite to fight a common enemy." said Mark earning a surprised look from Martin.

"You really think they'll go for that?" Martin asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Worth a shot." said Mark before Maggie slapped the back of his head.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"That was for that shit you pulled back there, I don't have a problem killing but I draw a line at the shit we did in the desert." said Maggie earning a nod from Mark.

"Alright I'm sorry about that." said Mark earning a chuckle from Martin.

"You two bicker like a married couple." he said.

"We practically are, we've been together since we were eight." said Mark to Martin's surprise.

"Wait you two have been a couple since you both were eight?" asked Martin.

"Well I'm a year younger then him but pretty much. We were both homeless together and we went and joined the Marine's together." said Maggie as Martin sent a look at his younger brother.

"What?" he asked.

"You could have told me Maggie was practically my sister-in-law." Martin replied in a serious tone.

"Brother honestly me and Maggie are more like friends with benefits then boyfriend and girlfriend." stated Mark.

"If we ever had sex there was no strings attached, until Mark started catching feelings like a bitch and preventing me from dating." said Maggie with a chuckle.

"And I didn't catch feelings, I beatup that dude not because he was flirting with you but because he stepped on my shoes." said Mark earning laughs from both Maggie and Martin.

"That's your excuse?" asked Martin.

"Hey that's what I learned in Chamberlain somebody step on your shoes, new or old, you beat his ass." said Mark earning a louder laugh from the group.

"Okay then, how about when we get home I pay your neighbor Norm a visit. He seemed to like looking at me." said Maggie to Mark's dismay.

"OH HELL NO I'll die and go to Hell before I let you leave me for that punk ass bitch.." yelled Mark earning a smile from Maggie.

"See my bitch." said Maggie as she rubbed Mark's shoulders.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of if you love someone Mark. I know growing up on the streets you couldn't show emotions but now that you're older you can. Show my sister-in-law you love her and you don't want to leave her." said Martin earning a roll of the eyes from Mark.

"Yeah whatever." said Mark as he noticed that Martin had drove them through Davis.

"Hold up right quick." said Mark as he noticed a group of Vagos walking down the side of the road throwing them gang signs as Mark threw the cellphone out of the car before flipping the men off.

"Alright let's go." said Mark as Martin sped away from the Vago's grabbed the cellphone and watched the video of the two Chicano's fighting each other.

 **Franklin**

 **Rockford Hills**

The drive to Michael's house wasn't long for Franklin as he parked his Buffalo in front of the Michael's house before going through his backyard where he noticed Michael lounging in a lawn chair next to his pool.

"Franklin glad you could make it." said Michael, who was wearing a light blue collar shirt, khaki shorts, and slippers.

"I hope you got some better news for me then last time." Franklin replied before taking a seat across from Michael.

"I do, Lesters found a score for us." said Michael earning a smile from Franklin.

"Oh shit." he replied with a chuckle.

"It won't be as big as the UD score but it's still gonna be pretty big. Lester wants us to meet up tomorrow at his place for the details" he said earning a nod from Franklin.

"Shit that's cool with me, Trevor know?" he asked.

"Lester mentioned leaving him a message about tomorrow, but so far he he's been MIA, but I'm sure he's fine probably just on another bend." said Michael.

"Shit hope the dude alright." replied Franklin.

 **Trevor**

 **Sandy Shores**

True to Michael's guess Trevor found himself waking up for what felt like the first time in days since hearing the news about his lost money. The meth dealer quickly rose to his feet that felt almost like jello before dusting off his dirty blue jean pants and white t-shirt.

"Shit." he said upon realizing that he was out of meth and that meant he would have to go back to the lab to pick up more and the thought of going all the way to the shop annoyed him as he quickly grabbed the keys to his truck, walked out of his home, then drove to the lab where he noticed two motorcycles parked out front.

"Where the fuck is Trevor?" asked a Caucasian man with a shaved head and tattoos covering his face, black eyes, black leather pants, brown boots, and a gray shirt over a leather jacket that identified him as a member of the Lost Motorcycle Club.

"I said I haven't seen him in days." said Ron as he stood behind the counter dressed in his usual attire while another Caucasian man with a long blonde ponytail and dressed the same as the first stood by laughing.

"I'm not going to ask you again." he the bald man said before reaching his jacket and pulling out a Glock 19 then pointing it at Ron's head.

"Where is Trevor?" he yelled.

"Right behind you." said Trevor causing both men to turn their heads and noticed the man in question standing behind them with a Combat Pistol aimed at both their heads.

"Shit-." started the bald man before Trevor squeezed the trigger twice and shot both men in the head instantly killing them both.

"Trevor man you had us thinking you were a dead." said Ron as he smiled at the man.

"Gonna take a lot more to kill me Ron." Trevor replied before looking down at the two Bikers.

"The fuck are the lost doing here?" he asked.

"They started showing up in town a few days ago, and started talking about taking back their meth trade." Ron replied earning a chuckle from Trevor.

"So those cocksuckers think they can come back here and take what was rightfully mine. I DON'T THINK SO." Trevor yelled causing Ron to take a step back.

"Where are those Pricks, the trailer park?" he asked earning a shake of the head from Ron.

"Word going around town is that they've setup a Clubhouse in Grapeseed." Ron replied earning an evil smile from Trevor before he reached behind the counter and grabbed his Shotgun.

"Then me and you are going to Grapeseed." said Trevor before he made his way to the door with Ron following behind him.

 **Roman Trucking**

The drive to Roman trucking wasn't long for Martin as he parked his car in the parking lot before stepping out with Mark and Maggie while Mercy found a parking spot and stepped out with Mercy, Trigger, and Lee.

"So this is where you bring in the bread?" asked Mark earning a smile from Martin.

"Yeah I started it up a year after you left with the money I had hidden in an offshore bank account." said Martin earning a smile from Mark as the group eyed the trucks parked around his building.

"I started off with just one truck a small garage and a contract moving fruit across the country. Now I have five trucks and contracts delivering fruit, snack foods, even gasoline across the country." said Martin with a smile.

"They let you do this with your past of truck hijacking?" asked Mark earning a surprised look from Maggie and the others.

"My partners rolled on me, but instead of going to jail for truck hijacking I went for armed robbery. That way I could do ten years in state prison instead of thirty in federal. I had to make a few backdoor deals to get this setup but I have it and it's what puts food on my table." said Martin with a smile.

"You ever have any problems?" Maggie asked.

"Well a few years ago, I found out a few of my drivers were using my trucks to traffic Cocaine to a contact somewhere in the Midwest." said Martin earning a raised eyebrow from Mark.

"Did they get caught?" asked Mercy.

"Yeah by me, like I said I did a lot of backdoor deals to get this place. I'm an ex-con and all my workers are as well and one thing we have in common is that we've all been to prison." Martin replied.

"Wait all your workers are Ex-Convicts, wouldn't that lead to problems?" asked Maggie.

"I mostly higher Family and Balla gang member who are either older and wiser or reformed, same goes for Vagos or Aztecas. That way I won't be breaking up fights every two seconds and it helps bridge the gap between the rivals." he stated earning a nod from Mark.

"So what are we doing here?" asked Lee as the group watched Martin turn to a group of his workers and smiled at them.

"KJ!" he yelled as the group watched as a familiar African American man approached them wearing a purple do-rag, a white t-shirt, black jeans, and brown boots.

"Mark you remember this guy?" Martin asked earning a nod from Mark.

"Yeah he's the man that warned us about the Balla attack in Strawberry." the youngest Roman replied earning a nod from Martin who turned to KJ.

"Since you knew about that attack KJ I'm assuming that you're still plugged into the streets with your OG's." said Martin.

"A know a nigga or two." he replied.

"Well I want you to give them a message, that I want a sitdown between the Ballas and the Families here, tomorrow, and five." said Martin to KJ's surprise.

"They won't go for that, they might assume it's a trap." the Balla replied earning a nod from Martin.

"Tell them it'll just be me and two others and they can bring whoever they want, just as long as they come unarmed. We need to put this war between us to bed before we end up wiping each other out." Martin stated earning a nod from KJ.

"I'll tell them but I doubt they'll go for it." he replied earning a nod from KJ.

"All I'm asking is that you do." the eldest Roman replied before watching KJ walk away while Martin turned back to Mark and his group.

"Think they'll show up?" he asked.

"Dudes trying to keep the peace will, but a few won't or if they do they have a side agenda. That's why I'm gonna be here on the ground with you while Maggie plays the role of as your secretary and-." started Mark before he looked around and noticed a vantage point from an apartment building.

"Trip will be on the top of that building with a Sniper Rifle in case things get ugly." said Mark.

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Martin replied.

"Brother when I plan things I have three methods for it. I look at short term gains vs. long term consequences, I prepare myself mentally and physically, and I look at every possible variable so nothing catches me or my guys by surprise. I survived on the streets with these methods and the deserts of the Middle East all the same and it hasn't failed me yet." Mark stated earning a nod from Martin.

"I see, just be here tomorrow." he said earning a nod from Mark.

"Alright, we'll see you then." said Mark before he walked away with Maggie, Lee, Mercy, and Trigger in tow.

"Seems like your brother is doing well for himself." said Mercy earning a nod from Mark.

"Yeah it surprised me when he told me about this." said Mark as he approached Mercy's truck and climbed into the back tail bed with Maggie while Mercy, Lee, and Trigger got up front.

 **Trevor & Ron**

 **Grapeseed**

The drive to Grapeseed wasn't long for Trevor as he parked his car in front a small building with motorcycles in front of it and an Eagle painted on the side and Lost written above it.

"So how are we going to do this Trevor?" asked Ron only for Trevor to walk past him and kick open the front door of the clubhouse earning the attention of everyone inside.

"What the-." started the first Lost member in sight. He was a fat man with long brown hair that was starting to turn gray, a long brown beard, and wearing the usual Biker outfit.

"FUCK YOU!" yelled Trevor as he pulled the trigger of his Shotgun blowing a hole into the man's pot belly and sending him flying backwards while Trevor turned to the bar and shot a man with curly black hair in the head and staining the wall with his blood.

"Step right up step right up assholes." yelled Trevor as he started to chuckle like a mad man before shooting a Biker that was going for his gun in the side blowing off his arm and earning a loud scream from him that was silenced as Trevor fired a slug into his head.

"Okay just walk in and start shooting...good plan." said Ron as followed behind Trevor carrying a Pistol before shooting a biker that was coming from the back four times in the chest.

"I thought I told you fucks to stay out of my territory, now I reunite you with Johnny. Tell him FUCK HIM for me." Trevor screamed before slamming the butt of his Shotgun into the mouth of a Lost member knocking out a few of his teeth that he didn't have time to acknowledge before Trevor grabbed his head and slammed it against the wall with enough force to put a hole in the dry wall.

"Whoa Trevor." said Ron as he watched Trevor shoot another Lost member in the chest before kicking in the door to the bathroom where he noticed a Biker trying to button his pants while a woman was on her knees before him.

"Asshole." Trevor yelled before firing his Shotgun hitting the man in the head and staining the screaming woman in his blood before walking deeper into the building.

"Trevor wait up." said Ron as he followed behind Trevor and watching as a set of double doors opened up and seven Lost members using a long table for cover started shooting at the duo with Pistols and Shotguns causing both Ron and Trevor to duck for cover.

"Jesus what are we going to do now Trevor?" asked Ron only to notice Trevor digging into his pants pocket then pulling out a Grenade.

"Say hi to Johnny K for me." Trevor yelled before pulling the pin on the Grenade then rolling it into the room where it quickly exploded sending the Bikers inside flying as Ron watched a severed arm hit the wall before hitting the floor with a splat earning a disgusted groan from Ron.

"Let's go Ronald." said Trevor as Ron watched the Meth dealer grab a bottle of alcohol then pour it on the floor before lighting it with a match.

"No need to tell me twice." Ron replied before following Trevor out of the clubhouse then climbing into the man's truck while he drove away from the burning building.

 **Mark & Maggie**

 **East Beach**

The sun was beginning to set on this day as Mark and Maggie stepped into the formers apartment and let out a loud groan.

"Damn what a day." said Mark as he set his guns on the table before taking a seat on the couch while Maggie stared down at him.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked.

"What do you think, what you did today Mark was the ultimate example of what we aren't supposed to be." said Maggie earning a nod from Mark.

"And I realize that, it was a stupid thing to do and I'm sorry I put you through that." said Mark as he wrapped his arms around the woman's stomach and rested his head on her stomach.

"You know I seeing you down there." she said with a smile earning a chuckle from Mark.

"I can do a lot more while I'm down here." he said with a smile before licking his lips.

"Well you're gonna have to wait, and pray that your neighbor isn't back when I get out of the shower." she said with a smile.

"Alright you go do that." said Mark as he watched her walk away before making his way out of his apartment where he noticed Norm walking out of his apartment.

"Hey Norm." said Mark as he approached the man with a fake smile.

"What do you-." he started with a less then friendly tone before Mark quickly sidestepped him and putting the man in a rear-naked choke before dragging him back into his apartment.

"Me and you are going to have a little talk about respect and cock-blocking." said Mark before he slammed Norm's door behind him.

 **Martin**

 **Rockford Hills**

The drive back home wasn't long for the eldest Roman as he walked inside and noticed Jasmine sitting at the kitchen table while Tamika stood at the stove cooking.

"You're home early." she said without looking at him.

"Yeah I wanted to have dinner tonight with my wife and daughter." he said before kissing Jasmine on the top of her head.

The tension that radiated between him and Tamika was still evident but as Martin thought back to his conversation with Marcus he felt that didn't want to be a hypocrite. He then quickly rose to his feet and approached Tamika before spinning her around to face him, catching her by surprise, then pressing his lips against hers while Jasmine looked on with a confused expression as she watched Martin break the kiss.

"I don't want to fight anymore." he said to his surprised wife before walking away from her and taking his seat at the table next to a smiling Jasmine.

 **Maggie**

Things were starting to calm down for Maggie as she walked out of the bathroom dressed in a white t-shirt and black and white sleep shorts and stepped into the small bedroom while running her hands through her long black hair when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her bringing a smile to her face.

"What's got into you?" she asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"I'm taking my brothers advice and showing you how much I care." he replied before spinning Maggie around and pressing his lips to hers then moving his hands to her hips while Maggie wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What about your neighbor?" she asked while Mark removed his shirt followed by hers.

"He ain't home yet, so he won't be a problem." he replied before moving his lips down to Maggie's neck causing a loud moan from the woman before she pulled Mark onto the bed.

While the duo were having their intimate moment the next door neighbor Norm was having his own experience as he sat tied to a wooden chair in his apartment with a sock stuffed in his mouth and blood leaking from his forehead while his TV was turned to Weazel News.

 **Martin**

Dinner had almost returned to normal as Martin walked out of his Jasmine's bedroom after putting the girl to sleep then making his way to his bedroom where he noticed Tamika sitting on the edge of the bed eying him.

"You got something to say?" he asked.

"Yeah what the hell has gotten into you, these last couple of days you've been avoiding me and now this." she said earning a few seconds of silence from the eldest Roman.

"I had lunch with Mark and Maggie today." he said earning a confused look from his wife.

"He told me that the both of them have been together since they were eight. They were homeless together, they fought together, and they went to fight in the war together. They're practically a married couple yet they get along better then anyone I've met." he stated.

"Mark listens to what she has to tell him and he apologizes when he knows he's in the wrong so I'm going to take a page from him." he stated before Tamika watched him drop to his knees in front of her catching her by surprise.

"I love you Tamika and I love our baby girl too and I don't want us to lose either of you for a life I walked away from years ago and I'm sorry for putting the both of you through my mistake." he said before lowering his gaze to the floor before he felt Tamika grab both of his cheek and force him to look up at her.

"It's okay, just don't put us through that again." she said causing Martin to rub her cheek.

"I promise I won't." he said before the duo shared a long kiss as found themselves tearing each others clothes off.

 **Strawberry**

"Can a nigga get some extra honey mustard?" asked Bones as he sat in the drivers seat of his car, while Deon sat in the back and another CGF member named Deon sat in the back of the green Emperor at a Burger Shot drive-thru while the African American working at the Burger Shot window nodded her head before walking away.

"So y'all watched the whole season without me?" asked Deon. He was a rather obese African American man with long black dreadlocks and wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans, and green shoes.

"Each episode left questions couldn't help but to watch, the shit was compelling." Bones replied with a chuckle.

"Yo look." said B-Rock as the group turned their heads and noticed a duo of Ballas walking into the Burger Shot.

"Them niggas in the wrong hood." said Deon with venom in his voice.

"Man fuck what Martin say I'm getting they ass." said Bones as he grabbed the pistol in his pants.

"We gon' get um Fam just wait up." said B-Rock as he took a bite of his burger just as a woman approached them from the passenger side and looked through the window.

"I like your ride." she said as the group noticed that she was a Chicano with long brown hair that went to the middle of her back, light brown skin, hazel eyes, and wearing a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt, blue jean pants, and brown boots.

"I like your curves." said Bones as he smiled at the woman.

"You looking to trade up." she replied with a smile.

"Maybe but we ain't looking to pay." said Deon with a chuckle.

"What your name?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm Bones and this Deon-." he started while about to introduce B-Rock he failed to notice the woman pull a Pistol and shoot Deon in the head before firing and shooting him in the chest.

"Shit." B-Rock yelled after taking a bullet in the shoulder and hitting the ground while the woman at the drive-thru window screamed only for the Hispanic woman to shoot her in the head while everyone inside and around the Burger Shot ran off.

"What the fuck?" asked the Ballas who still hadn't gotten their food as they turned their heads and noticed two yellow wearing men standing behind them with guns before pulling the trigger.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

Things had calmed down for both Roman brothers as they layed in their respective beds with their lovers laying on their chest and smiles on their faces while Norm still sat tied up watching Weazel News.

" _Even at this hour gang violence is still active, as a few moments ago witnesses said they saw a Hispanic woman shoot three men who were in their car at the drive thru before turning her gun on the worker while two more gunmen rushed into the restaurant and gunned down two men inside."_ said the reporter as the cameraman showed the images of the bloody car.

" _The victims inside the car were known members of the Chamberlain Hills faction of the Families Street Gang while the men shot inside were apart of the East Side faction of the Ballas and the shooters are believed to be apart of the Vagos. Police believe the attack was apart of a list of attacks on both gangs that started earlier this morning."_ she continued.

" _Retaliation by both gangs is believed to be coming and it's only a matter of time."_ she finished while the two Roman brothers fell asleep.

 **Authors Note:** This seems like a good place to end this chapter with everyone asking for the next one. There wasn't too much action in this chapter but stick around because the next chapter will get really bloody.

I knew I was gonna have Franklin, Michael, and Trevor doing heist in this story and originally I didn't plan for them to be put on the back burner for my characters so I decided to bring them back in. The mission Trevor went on was similar to the mission in the Lost and the Damned where the Lost members attacked the Angel of Death Clubhouse.

A lot of this Chapter was based on episode four Immune Response on the new series Complications. If you haven't watched it yet I strongly recommend it.

The scene where B-Rock, Bones, and Deon were shot at the drive thru was actually based on what happened in that episode.

Mark's neighbor Norm was actually based on actor and Comedian David Cross, before he grew all that facial hair and got the tattoos and looked like a nerd who lived in his moms basement.

Thank you all for reading, please review, and stick around for the next chapter.


	9. Green and Purple Come Together

**Chapter 9: Purple and Green Make Black Power**

 **Mark and the Kkangpae or The Korean Mob**

 **Martin**

 **Rockford**

The sun had yet to rise on this new day as Martin found himself lying awake with a smile on his face and enjoying the silent night with his wife slumbering in his arms. That silence was quickly interrupted by the sound of his cellphone ringing causing him to reach over to the night stand by his bed and grab the device before answering it.

"Hello." he said, his stirring causing Tamika to awake and turn to him and notice the worried look on his face.

"Alright I'll be right there." Martin said before rising from his bed.

"What's going on?" Tamika asked while watching Martin put on a pair of blue jean pants. He didn't want to have her worry or start another fight with her so he decided to lie.

"One of my trucks got into a collision, that was Dex he said that the drivers in critical condition. They say he's being flown to Central Los." he stated earning wide eyes from the woman.

"Jesus." she said with wide eyes while watching the eldest Roman throw on a black t-shirt.

"I'm gonna go check on him, but I'll be back for breakfast." he said before moving to her and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Be safe." she said before watching as Martin walked out of the room and made his way out of his house and into his car where he sent a text message to the youngest Roman.

 **Central Los Santos Medical Center**

The drive to the hospital wasn't long for an agitated Marcus, who was angry about cutting his time with Maggie short, as he walked into the Central Los dressed in an all white t-shirt, under a black jacket with a white dragon on the back, black pants, a white hat, and his white shoes.

"Boss." said Trip as he approached the man.

"What'd you call me here for brother?" asked Mark as he slapped hands with Trip.

"This might interest you." said Trip as he turned his head for Mark to see four dead bodies on their way to the Morgue.

"That is interesting." said Mark before he folded his arms over his chest.

"You know those CGF guys?" Trip asked earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"Yeah one was called Bones, the other guy was CGF but he must have been new because I can't remember him." stated Mark as Martin and Dex approached him and Trip.

"What's going on?" he asked while taking a stand beside his younger brother.

"Bones is dead along with another Family member." said Mark earning wide eyes from Martin.

"Dex go see who it was." said Martin as he turned to Dex who was wearing a white v-neck shirt and green shorts with slippers.

"You got it." he replied before running off.

"Aside from them there was also two other guys from the East Side Ballas that got clipped. Word is a Vago's female walked up to your boys car while they were parked at a Burger Shot drive thru in Strawberry. She shot them dead and the woman at the window while two Vagos walked into the Burger Shot and executed the Ballas. None of them saw it coming." said Trip earning a nod from Mark.

"Where's B-Rock?" asked Martin.

"You must mean that other guy that came in with the bullet in his shoulder. I guess she must have thought she hit him in the head, because he's fine...well by someone who's been shot standards." Trip stated.

"Well where is he?" Martin asked with a serious tone.

"He's in a room in the Trauma Ward, but I don't advice going in there. The feds have it on lock because the Vagos who shot your boys and those Ballas is in there as well. Seems like after they did the shooting they left in such a hurry that they ended up wrapping their car around a tree. They in critical to and maybe in need of surgery." said Trip earning a nod from Martin before the auburn haired man turned to the youngest Roman.

"Link's here and so is the Gang Task Force." he said earning a raised eyebrow from the Samoan.

"We're supposed to be meeting him tonight for drinks." said Mark earning a nod from Trip.

"He's gonna wanna reason why we're here." said Trip earning a nod from Mark.

"I got an excuse." said Mark earning a raised eyebrow from Martin before he led them into the Trauma Ward.

"Get me some anesthetics." said Dr. Ling as she walked out of a room while taking off her gloves.

"Need a hand?" asked Mark as Ling smiled at the youngest Roman.

"There's not really much to do this time like the last." she replied while Trip directed Martin to B-Rock's room where he noticed a blonde haired man and a bald man wearing suits standing in the room.

"Martin what are you doing here, I thought the Families was in your rearview mirrors?" asked Weaver while Martin approached B-Rock.

"They are but me and this man go way back, to not come and see him would be a dick move." said Martin earning a nod from the man.

"I understand, but maybe you can tell your friend to talk to me about what happened." said Weaver.

"I ain't gotta tell you shit you know what happened and it ain't illegal to get shot by some crazy bitch." yelled B-Rock.

"It's not illegal but if it was a gang shooting things are different, for you remember that." said Weaver as Link sent a look out the door and noticed Mark talking with Dr. Ling causing him to rise from his chair and walk out of the room.

"Well look who's here." said Mark as he smiled at the blonde haired man, that he figured would approach him upon seeing him.

"Yeah I'm here a lot why are you here?" asked Link as he slapped hands with the youngest Roman.

"My older brothers here to see a friend and I decided to see Dr. Ling here." said Mark as Link sent looks to the young doctor.

"Sup brother." said Trip earning a smile from Link who then slapped hands with him.

"Wow I haven't felt this at home in a long time." said Link as he smiled at the group.

"You really know a lot of characters." said Dr. Ling earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Yeah being homeless will do that I'm glad to see the milestone we've all made these last couple of years." said Mark as he smiled at the doctor who returned it just as Weaver approached them.

"Detective." said Mark as he eyed the man.

"Sergeant, may I ask why are you here?" he asked with a smile.

"My brothers here to check on a friend, so I decided to see to some of my own." said Mark as Weaver sent a look to Link, Trip, and Dr. Ling.

"So you and Martin hang out with each other?" he asked.

"We just reconnected last week, hell I just learned he had kid." said Mark earning a nod from Weaver while Dex entered the room with Martin and B-Rock.

"The other dead homie is Deon. He was one of the younger ones." said Dex earning a nod from Martin.

"Man I'm gonna kill that bitch for what you did to Bones." said B-Rock.

"Get in line because the feds are eating her out now before the doctors slice her open." said Mark as he entered the room.

"So what are we gonna do let this shit slide?" asked B-Rock.

"No I think I just found something we can trade with the Ballas for." said Mark to the groups surprise before Weaver entered the room.

"I think this room is a little overcapacity." he said earning a nod from Martin.

"You're right I better get going I promised my wife I'd be home for breakfast." said Martin earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"Alright since you're fine I'm gonna go back home...and eat some pussy because that's what you dragged me away from." said Mark earning a chuckle from Dex and a roll of the eyes from Martin before the trio made their way out of the hospital.

"We're leaving." said Mark.

"Alright I'll catch y'all later tonight." said Trip as he slapped hands with the youngest Roman before they turned to Link.

"We still meeting for drinks?" asked Mark earning a nod from Link before he turned to Dr. Ling.

"And I guess I'll be seeing you later." said Mark as he took Dr. Ling's hand in his own earning a smile and a blush from the woman.

"Yeah just make it a little sooner." said Dr. Ling earning a chuckle from Mark before he walked away from the woman with Martin and Dex in tow.

"Who's she and why she look familiar?" asked Martin.

"You remember Mr. Kim ran the corner store up the street, that's his daughter." said Mark earning a surprised look from Martin and Dex.

"Damn she grew into herself." said Dex.

"So what's that plan of yours?" asked Martin earning a smile from Mark.

"Alright the Ballas are gonna want payback for their fallen, they can't get to those guys because they'll be in jail but we can." said Mark to Martin's surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry about how it gets done, just know that it will get done." said Mark earning a slow nod from Dex.

"So you kill them as tribute to the Ballas but they're gonna want more." stated Dex.

"I'm thinking on that but I'll come up with something." said Mark as the trio walked out of the hospital and noticed the sun starting to rise.

"I'll catch y'all later today." said Mark as he walked away from Martin and Dex as the two men slid into Martin's car while Mark climbed onto his motorcycle just as his cellphone rang.

"Hello." he answered before a familiar voice filled his ear.

"Alright we'll be there... _ **N**_ _ **ajung-e bwa**_ _."_ he finished before hanging up his phone then starting up his motorcycle and riding off.

 **Trevor**

 **Lester's House**

The drive to Los Santos wasn't long for Trevor but it was aggravating as he drove through the streets in the city that he thought was filled with more false truths then D.C. whether they were fake breast or fake individuals living fake lives... they were in Los Santos. As he drove through El Burro Heights he instantly noticed the change in scenery from the nicely clean neighborhoods of Rockford Hills to the ghettos of East Los Santos before he parked his car in front of Lesters home before stepping out then entering the house.

"This better be good Sugar Tits." said Trevor as he entered the house and noticed Michael and Franklin standing over Lester.

"It is trust me." Michael replied with his eyes hidden behind his black sunglasses and wearing his usual gray suit with a white button-up shirt underneath.

"Lester show him what you got." Michael said before turning to Lester who as usual was sitting at his computer.

"Well as you already know the Feds have drained your accounts. Who was responsible is still a mystery to me so to replenish our lost wages I found a heist that would bring us in a good score." said Lester before he rose from his chair and walked over to a board where the trio noticed pictures taped to it.

"This is the Four Dragons Casino in Las Venturas. It is a luxury casino/ hotel on Las Venturas Strip and has a very East Asian theme to it-." started Lester before Trevor interrupted him.

"Skip the bullshit and get down to the heist." he said.

"The Four Dragons brings in a revenue of well over a million dollars and we're gonna steal it." said Lester earning a smile from Trevor, Michael, and Franklin.

"There are two ways to enter it subtle. Which would involve going in dressed as high rollers and security and sneaking into the vault." said Lester earning a chuckle from Michael.

"You mean like that movie?" he asked earning a nod from Lester.

"The other is the more obvious approach and the fastest." stated Lester earning a smile from Trevor.

"Go in hard and loud." he said earning a nod from the cripple.

"You guys lead a team inside take out the guards, blow the vault open, and use a driver to walk out with the money." said Lester.

"Well I'm liking that Subtle approach-." started Michael before Trevor stopped him.

"No you don't Mikey you picked out the operation for the UD job, so I'm picking out this one and I'm going in loud." said Trevor.

"Any protest?" asked Lester as all eyes fell on Franklin.

"Whatever gets me paid faster." he replied. 

"Then it's settled we're going in loud." said Trevor with a chuckle.

"Alright since you're going in loud your gonna need a team two other guys to go inside with you. a driver to the money away from the cops." said Lester earning a nod from the group.

"Gustavo has been our go to guy from the beginning we might as well stick with him." said Franklin earning a nod from Michael.

"Packie's proven himself to be great in a firefight." said Michael.

"And I guess we'll go with Eddie as a driver." said Franklin.

"I hate to break it to you but I haven't been able to get a hold of Eddy. It seems he dropped off the grid after the UD job and hasn't been heard from since." said Trevor earning a confused look from Michael.

"Alright then we'll go with Taliana she did alright in the UD heist." said Michael earning a nod from the group.

"Alright then Michael you and Trevor will be going in with McReary and Gustavo while Franklin you'll be on getaway for them." said Lester earning nods from the group.

"This heist is sounding good." said Michael earning a nod from Lester.

"I'll call the crew while I expect you guys to get everything needed for the score." said Lester earning nods from the trio before they made their way out of the house.

 **Mark**

 **Little Seoul**

The morning seemed to be in full swing as Mark sat on his parked bike watching people go by while a few took some time to stare at him and make sly remarks.

"Only in Little Seoul will people act like they never seen a black person before." he muttered before turning his head and watching as a black and white Sultan pulled up before him.

"About time." he said watching as Lee stepped out of the car wearing a blue collared shirt, black pants, and white shoes.

"Sorry bro Megan was nagging me this morning and I had to pick up the kid." Lee replied as Mark watched Tweener step out of the car wearing baggy blue jean pants and a white t-shirt.

"We babysitting today?" asked Mark with a chuckle.

"Whatever I can handle my sizself." Tweener replied trying to talk in Ebonics to Mark's dismay.

"Hey stall that shit, we're in the wrong place for it." said Mark earning a nod from Tweener before the trio made their way down the street pass the numerous Korean people eyeing them.

"So how are things with you and Megan?" asked Mark earning a chuckle from Lee.

"The sex is great, but she's still riding my ass about finding a bigger place to live." Lee replied.

"Any place in mind?" Mark asked.

"Well she keep saying she's getting tired of East Beach, but we ain't making enough money for Vinewood or Rockford." he stated.

"Well maybe after this job you can afford a place." said Mark before he led Lee and Tweener into a karaoke bar where they took a seat at the bar and watched people perform...horribly.

"So what are we doing here again?" asked Tweener before a Korean woman with long black hair and wearing a black dress approached the table.

"Marcus glad you could make it." she said earning a smile from the youngest Roman who took her hand in his own and planted a kiss on the top.

" _ **H**_ _ **angsang dangsin-eul wihae**_."

" _ **Always For you."**_ he replied in a deep voice earning a raised eyebrow from Tweener and a roll of the eyes from Lee before they watched the woman pull Mark away from the table.

"Don't stare." said Lee before he elbowed Tweener in the said earning his attention.

"Is Mark cheating on Maggie?" he asked earning a low chuckle from the Chinese American.

"No and that'll probably never happen." Lee replied.

"Then who is that woman?" Tweener asked.

"I forget sometimes that you weren't here in the beginning and that you were locked up when Mark came back." said Lee earning a confused look from Tweener.

"Well as you already know me, Mark, Maggie, Mercy, Trip, and a few others were apart of the United Nations Crew of the Five Points Gang. Well were based here in Little Seoul, our clubhouse was this old rundown building on the far end." said Lee earning a nod from Tweener.

"Originally the Korean people weren't to accepting of us, after the 92's riots in all, so for protection we hooked up with the _**Kkangpae**_ or the Korean Mob. They kept us safe while we paid a small tribute to them and everything worked out until we moved to East Beach and severed ties with them, but they did call on us for favors." said Lee.

"We grew further apart until a few years ago. That woman, Tracy Bak, her husbands Johnny Bak was the leader of the Korean Mob in Little Seoul. He was running the group well but behind his wifes back he was seeing this Japanese woman, which in their culture is a big no no. When she found out she wanted to rip everything away from him, but she needed help...outside help." he continued.

"She came to you guys?" asked Tweener asked earning a nod from Lee.

"Aye but she didn't want us to kill him...she wanted to take everything he built from under him. So she hired us to do damage to his business and we did that and when his gang was about to turn on him she gave him up to the police and seized control and if guys got out of line...she'd give us a call and that line would be straightened out." Lee finished earning a nod from Tweener while Mark entered a Bak office with Ms. Bak.

" _ **D**_ _ **angsin-eun oneul joh-a boinda."**_

" _ **You look good today**_." Mark said before watching the woman chuckle before taking a seat on the top of her desk.

"Your Korean has gotten better, but this is America Marcus so I'd appreciate it if you talked in English." she said while smiling at him.

"As you wish." he said before smiling at her.

"What would you have me do?" asked Mark.

"Business as usual don't you want pleasure first?" she asked.

"Your presence is pleasure enough." he replied earning a nod from the woman.

"Flattery gets you nowhere, but I do have a very important job I need you and your men to see to." she said earning a nod from Mark.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My cheating husband was released from prison this morning and with everything we've been through I fear he's plotting my death and with the news spreading to my men they're defecting from my side and joining his." she said earning a nod from Mark.

"What would you have me do?" he asked earning a smile from the woman.

"I want you to kill the defectors and my husband, but I want you to call me when you kill him. I want to hear him scream." she said with a sadistic tone earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"Consider it done." he replied.

"I'll call you when my men have his location, after that I know you'll handle yourself." she said earning a nod from Mark as he went to walk out the door before she stopped him.

"Oh and Mark...who is this woman I've been hearing you've seen seen with?" she asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"That's Maggie, she got discharged a few days ago." Mark replied earning a smile from the woman.

"Just remember Marcus Roman you can date and fuck whoever you want, but at the end of the day...your ass belongs to me." she said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." said Mark before he walked out of the room and approached Lee and Tweener causing them to follow him out the door.

"What did she want?" asked Lee.

"Long story short...Johnny Bak's getting out of prison, he's putting a crew together, and she want us wants us to kill her husband." said Mark earning a nod from Lee.

"Doesn't sound to hard, I think me and you can handle that." stated Lee earning a nod from Mark.

"Hey I want in to." said Tweener.

"I'll see depends on where he is. If we're going loud I'll bring you but if it's stealth-." started Mark.

"I'm the stealthiest one of all." said Tweener earning chuckles from Mark and Lee before the group arrived at their vehicles and drove away.

 **Martin**

 **Roman Trucking**

The sun was still looming high over Roman's Trucking as Martin sat under his garage watching as, Trigger and Mercy sat on the truck bed of Mercy's truck talking while Franklin sat on the hood of his Buffalo before Maggie approached him.

"Have you heard from Mark yet?" he asked earning a shake of the head from the woman.

"No but he's on his way." she replied.

"You sound sure." he said earning a chuckle from the eldest Roman.

"You're having doubts?" she asked earning a deep sigh from Martin.

"I know I'm just meeting him again and really learning about him, and sometimes I still think he's that same little kid I abandoned at home with our drugged out brother." said Martin.

"He is still little but he hasn't been a kid since he was eight." said Maggie earning Martin's attention.

"He's always been looking out for us, since we were young. If he had it and we didn't he made sure we had it even if it meant he didn't." she stated.

"What about his friends I mean I met you, Lee, and Trip but what can you tell me about them?" asked Martin earning a chuckle from Maggie.

"Well the first person in our little group Mark met was Lee. They met on a weekend where Mark decided to take a bus to San Fierra and meet other homeless kids. Mark met Lee and the two of them became instantly inseparable. We like to call them the mix ups because if you haven't noticed Mark is practically an Asian and we believe in a past life Lee was a country ass black dude. Mark can speak and understand Mandarin, Cantonese, Korean, and Vietnamese as well as Spanish and Russian. Lee talks like a black dude, dresses like a black dude, eats like a black dude, and he's even with a black girl." said Maggie earning a chuckle from Martin.

"Lee says black women are a godsend while Mark likes anything but as you can tell he prefers the color yellow." said Maggie with a chuckle before she turned to Mercy.

"Mercy and Trip are brothers but Mercy looks Hispanic and Trip looks white but their mother is a black woman from Belize. Even though their mother was black they were picked on by the Ballas in Davis and when they tried to join the Families. They were rejected because they aren't black so they were on their own in school until their mother died and they hooked up with Mark and they've been here sense." said she continued before turning to Trigger.

"Trigger's another one. His dad was black and his mom was Filipino but he looks like a Central American so he too was picked on by the gangs and that's what made him come to us. He always likes guns." said Maggie earning a raised eyebrow from the eldest Roman.

"Wait is everyone in your gang mixed?" asked Martin with a raised eyebrow.

"We are, in a sense, but most of the white boys in our group aren't mixed. We also aren't a gang, we're just a group of once homeless kids who looked out for each other doing the same now. Even though back then we were numbered in the fifties while now it's barely ten." said Maggie earning a nod from Martin before the group watched as Mark and Lee pulled their vehicles into the parking lot and parked beside them.

"Where the hell were you?" asked Martin as he eyed Mark with Maggie standing beside him with her arms folded over her chest.

"Sorry I got a call from a business partner I needed to see." he replied earning a nod from Martin.

"Oh and the Ballas are here." said Mark as the group turned their heads and watched as two Purple Emperors and watched as three Ballas stepped out of the two cars while Mark, Martin, and Franklin eyed the group as a bald African American man wearing a white do-rag, a boars jacket over a white t-shirt, black jeans, and white shoes approached them.

"You must be Reggie, I'm Martin Roman." he said extending his hand to the man only for it to go untouched.

"Let's just get this shit over with." he said with venom in his tone before Martin pointed to a small wooden table in the garage before four of the Ballas made their way inside with Martin, Mark, and Franklin in tow as the group began to take their seats.

"As you know I'm Martin, this Franklin, and Marcus." he said earning silence from Reggie before the man next to him spoke. He was a tall muscular African American man with a shaved head and wearing a black t-shirt over a purple undershirt, blue jean pants, and a purple Panics hat on his head.

"Dudes call me Twister I'm from Original Covenant, Reggie here from the Grove, Stash here from the Brogue and Lemon from East Coast." the man said earning a nod from Franklin.

"Alright I'll cut to the chase. I know there's been a lot of bloodshed between our two gangs these last couple days and I know that's reopening old wounds, but I want to close the wounds and see if I can remake that truce between our two gangs." said Martin earning a chuckle from the Balla identified as Lemon. His name seemed to fit because his short Afro was dyed gold and he was wearing a purple t-shirt, black jeans, white shoes, and had two gold teeth as Mark noticed the letters FK, for Family Killer, tattooed on his right hand.

"We had a truce with you CGF bitches but this nigga here blew it by kidnapping D." he said turning to Franklin who eyed him angrily.

"Okay y'all been giving me shit for that for the longest and it's true we did snatch D, but we let the nigga go. You niggas the ones that came into the warehouse blasting." replied Franklin with venom in his tone.

"After you bitches shot D." said the man identified as Stash. He hand short black hair hidden under a backwards black cap and was wearing a black jacket, black pants, and a purple bandanna hanging from his back pocket.

"Stretch shot D, did he tell you that?" asked Franklin earning an angry look from Stash.

"Look that shit was in the past let's talk about the shit that's happening now." said Martin earning a chuckle from Reggie.

"Talk about the shit that's happening now how about we talk about your brother running down my old lady, does that sound familiar?" he asked.

"What Marrick did was unnecessary and unforgivable, but your attack on Chamberlain Hills as just as unforgivable. A lot of people innpocent and young died in your attack-." started Martin before Lemon interrupted him.

"An attack that you CGF and Forum bitches brought on yourselves." he yelled.

"We ain't bring shit-." yelled Franklin as Lemon, Stash, and Reggie rose to their feet before Twister stopped them.

"Wait-." he said earning the trio's attention before he looked at Mark then looked around.

"If we pop off ain't none of us leaving this garage alive, they got the advantage." he said earning confused looks from the three Ballas.

"This short nigga right here is ex military." he stated earning surprised looks from everyone except Mark.

"And he ain't the only one." Twister added before his eyes fell on Lee, Maggie, Mercy, Trigger, and Tweener.

"How can you tell?" asked Lemon.

"He's got the same fucked up look in his eyes like guys who've seen the desert." Twister replied before turning back to Mark.

"Tell me who you are, your rank, what branch were you in, and where you served soldier?" he asked earning a smile from Mark.

"First Sergeant Marcus Roman Marine Corp and I served in Iraq and Afghanistan, you." Mark replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Staff Sergeant James Bracken U.S. Army, I knew who you were because I recognized you. You and that unit of butchers you ran came into our camp one day gloating about cutting a man's head off." he said earning a smile from Mark.

"CGF ain't no diverse group, so I'm assuming those Asians, that Mexican, and the white boy are either veterans or guys you've trained. I can also assume that there's a Sniper watching us right now." he stated earning a chuckle from Mark while Trip layed on the top of an apartment building looking out the scope of his Sniper Rifle at the group below.

"Right on the money." said Mark with a chuckle.

"Your last names Roman, so you obviously CGF-." he started before Mark interrupted.

"No I'm just the guy who's wants the bloodshed between black gangs to end... or continue as long as I get to kill something." he replied while licking his lips.

"Well then what are you offering us?" Twister asked while turning to Martin.

"We know that last night the Vagos killed two of your guys, they also killed two of ours, and we can get to everyone involved while they're in the hospital. We're willing to avenge your homies if you agree to this." said Martin.

"Is that it, Marrick has killed a lot more of our homies then any barrio rat these last couple of weeks?" asked Lemon.

"We're gonna need more." said Stash with venom in his tone as Martin mentally cursed himself.

"What about two and a half pounds of weed, straight from our friends up north." said Mark to everyone's surprise before they watched him reach into his pocket and pull out a bag of weed before tossing it to Twister.

"I'm offering weed but if that's not what you want I can you Ecstasy, Xanax, and a number of other scripts even Viagra if you want it.' said Mark earning a nod from Twister.

"Two and half pounds and two hundred tabs of Xanax." said Twister earning a nod from Mark.

"Done anything else?" asked Mark.

"Yeah, to solidify this union we want you to help us with a job." said Twister earning a raised eyebrow from Mark.

"And what might that be?" he asked.

"We want you to help us hit Taco Flats, and I don't just mean a drive-by or spray-and-pray. I want to burn that bitch to the ground and I need guys who are skilled at that to help me with it." stated Twister earning a smile from Mark as Martin went to stop him before the youngest Roman interrupted.

"Done, but I'm coming up with the plan. Taco Flats is a gang hood but it's still filled with people who don't bang and we don't kill the innocent," said Mark earning a nod from Twister.

"Well then we have a deal." said Twister as he rose from his seat and extended his hand to Mark who quickly shook it then Martin and Franklin who held mixed looks.

"We'll be in touch." he said before leading his Ballas away from the garage while Martin and Franklin turned to Mark.

"The hell Mark we're putting a lot of risk in this attack." said Martin.

"No you're not, I'll go and my guys will follow but I'm not asking any Family members to come with me on this job. I don't want neither CGF nor Forum to take the risk." stated Mark earning a few seconds of silence from the duo.

"You think you can handle going up against a full hood?" asked Franklin earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Brother I walked two weeks ago in East Beach I walked into the heart of East End Vago territory on my own and turned that bitch into a killing field. A few months ago I walked into Azteca territory and dropped a house on their members, I think I can handle this." said Mark with a smile that left Franklin and Martin intimated.

"Man I gotta keep it G, you are on pace to being the number one dude that creeps me out." said Franklin earning a chuckle from Mark.

"I get that a lot." he replied.

"Mark I gotta ask where are you gonna get all those drugs you promised them?" asked Martin.

"While I was growing up in Little Seoul I git connected with Korean Gangster. When I moved to East Beach I connected with Cambodian, Vietnamese, and Hmong Gangs. After I was discharged from the military my old connections connected me with Chinese Triads in San Fierra and unlike the black gangs these guys are more organized and interconnected. There could be a Triad here San Andreas that's connected with other Triads in China, Canada, and Europe. Over the years I've worked for a lot of these Asian Organized Crime Syndicates and I've earned a few favors so I can get my hands on just about anything." stated Mark earning wide eyes from the group.

"Anything else about you we don't know, because today I learned you speak six different languages?" asked Martin before Mark rubbed his chin.

"I've never had sex with anyone other then Maggie. I've never had any form of sex with a black, white, Samoan, or Hispanic woman. I've never met or worked for Martin Madraza or any Drug Cartel. I never worked for any prison organizations nor have I never seen the inside of a jail or prison. Unlike most black men from Chamberlain Hills I have never been arrested. I've killed well over three hundred people but with statues of limitations that probably two fifty. I had a relationship with an International Escort, that was never called off so don't tell Maggie. I shoved a Shotgun up a porn directors ass once. Oh and I ate a dog and let me tell you it was the best piece of barbeque I ever had." said Mark with a chuckle earning wide eyes from the duo.

"WHAT THE FUCK-." started Franklin before Mark's phone chimed from a text message.

"Sorry bro I gotta go, I'll get Trippy to take care of those Vago's at the hospital for you." said Mark before he walked away.

"He's does know there's no statue of limitations for murder right?" asked Franklin earning silence from Franklin.

"Lee Tweener with me." he said earning the duo's attention.

"Where are you going?" asked Maggie as she eyed the trio.

"To take care of something, we'll meet you at the bar." said Mark before he planted a kiss on the top of the woman's head before she watched them hop in their vehicles before driving off while Maggie turned to a stunned Martin and Franklin.

"So how did the meeting go?" she asked.

"We'll get to that, what do any of you know about Mark eating a dog?" asked Martin earning chuckles from the group.

"Oh that was the best piece of barbeque ever, even better then pork." stated Mercy earning a nod from Trip.

"What the fuck did you all the dog?" asked Martin.

"Hey when you get stuck in the Senora Desert for two days straight you gotta eat something, and the dog was there." said Trigger with a chuckle earning disgusted looks from the group.

 **Link**

 **Los Santos Police Department Davis Station**

The day was beginning to come to an end for Link as he stood in front of his locker after changing into a blue shirt and a pair of khaki pants.

"Lincoln you got a second?" asked Weaver as he stood behind the man.

"Yes sir?" he asked after turning to face the man.

"I want to talk to you about your connection with Marcus like how you know him?" he asked after taking a seat on the couch.

"Me and Mark we kinda grow up together almost like he's my brother. I grew up in Morningwood and you would think I had the ideal life but I didn't. My mom was a teacher and my dad was a construction worker and when you looked at us we were normal at first glance, but if you got to know us you'd notice the bruises on my mom, the smell of booze on my dad, and that I was sorta...broken inside." he said.

"One day I came home from school and noticed that my mom was lying motionless on the bathroom floor with a bottle of pills layed by her and things weren't the same afterwards. My dad was more of a drunk then a father so one day I ran away." said Link with a smile while eyeing a surprised Weaver.

"My mom warned me about how dangerous it was in LS, but to me it was more dangerous at home then on the streets. One day I ran into Mark and a couple of other homeless kids and they took me in...made me one of their own. They helped me survive on the streets, heal the scars of home, and become a man in my own way." said Link earning a nod from Weaver.

"Yes I know he's the son of Michael Roman, one of the founders of the Families, and yes I know who his brothers are. He's always had a lot of respect for his brothers but he despises his other brother along with the Families, Ballas, Vagos, Aztecas, and Mara Bunta but he knows that he'll be gone long before any of them are so he can tolerate the members but the gangs themselves he has no love for." said Link earning a nod from Weaver.

"So aside from his family lineage you believe Mark isn't associated with any gang?" asked Weaver earning a nod from Link.

"Aye sir, if he was I wouldn't be hanging around with him. I know where my loyalties lie." Link replied earning a few seconds of silence from his partner before he nodded his head.

 **Vinewood Hills**

The sun was beginning to set over the wealthy neighborhood of Vinewood as expensive cars drove down the streets while inside of a large two story house on the hill with six Korean men walking around it while a Korean man with short black hair and wearing a gray suit was sitting in a chair while a Japanese woman with long black, black eyes, and wearing only a white bra and thong stood behind him rubbing his shoulders.

"Do you really need all the extra security?" she asked while continuing to rub his shoulders as one of the Korean men outside was caught by surprise as a hand snaked his way around his neck before a cracking sound was heard.

"I have a feeling my ex-wife might try something." he replied just as another guard found a hand wrapped around his mouth followed by the blade of a knife being plunged into his neck.

"Am I in danger?" she asked while another man quickly had his throat cut and another man was pulled into the bushes.

"I will always protect you Yuki." he said earning a smile from the woman as Tweener looked down at the man who's throat he cut just as another Korean man turned the corner and spotted him but before he could speak a knife quickly cut through the air before the blade was embedded itself in the center of the man's throat as Mark stepped from behind him and quickly pulled his knife from the man's wound.

"Let's go." he said before leading the group to the back of the house while Yuki stood over the former Korean Mob boss with a smile on her face before dropping down to her knees then moving to his pants but before she could get them a loose the duo were interrupted by a loud crashing sound as Mark kicked open the door before rushing in a similar way to his days in the remain and using his M9 to clear out any guards inside as one man tried to lift his gun he was quickly shot once in the throat by the youngest Roman who watched the man's blood spray from his now open jugular vein and stain the walls before rushing into the room with Johnny and Yuki.

"Sit down." yelled Mark before he threw a punch at Johnny just as the man tried to stand up and instantly knocking the man back down while Lee and Tweener pulled Yuki away.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Johnny earning a smile from the ex-soldier who quickly pulled a pair of handcuffs from his back before snapping them on Johnny's wrist.

"Your grim reaper." said Mark before he pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"I got him." he said before putting his phone on speaker mode then putting it to Johnny's ear.

" _Looks like I win again_." said Ms. Bak from the other end of the phone and earning an angry grunt from Johnny.

"You fucking bitch." he replied earning a kick to the gut from Mark just as Lee approached him.

" _Don't act surprised, you taught me to strike before my enemy made his move. So you can only blame yourself for it,"_ she stated with venom in her tone.

" _Marcus do me a favor_ _and come back to me tomorrow morning with my beloved husbands gallbladder in a jar._ _"_ she said earning a smile from Mark.

"Yes mam." Mark replied while licking his lips.

"No No NOOOO." Johnny screamed as Lee grabbed his legs and held him down while Mark drew his knife and kneeled before him.

"Blame yourself." said Mark before he sliced into Johnny's stomach earning a loud scream from the man while Tweener stood by watching with a disgusted look as Mark reached into Johnny's abdomen and pulling out an organ connected to the man liver as he smiled as the blood from the organs dripped onto Johnny who was beginning to go into shock.

"I got your organ and a liver as a gift." said Mark earning a chuckle from Ms. Bak.

"Goodbye you can finish him now and that house is yours, just remember... no survivors." she said as Mark and Lee looked in the next room and noticing a scared Yuki cowering in the corner.

"Handle that and I don't advise firing a gun." said Mark to Lee's confusion.

"Why not?" he asked while watching Mark walk away from him.

"Because you're gonna catch hell cleaning up all the blood in your new home, might not want to add bullet holes with it." said Mark to Lee's surprise before he drew his knife and approached Yuki who was still cowering in fear with tears in her eyes then kneeling down before her.

"Feel lucky I'm not going to hurt you, because I KNOW you aren't gonna say anything about what happened here." said Mark to Lee and Tweener's surprise as they watched him rise back up to his full height...of only five-foot-two then resheathing his knife.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"Don't know." he replied while looking away from Yuki.

"Where am I supposed to go?" she continued.

"Don't know don't care." he said before turning away from her just as she grabbed his hand and caught his attention.

"Please, Johnny always took care of me and I can't go anywhere else. I have no money or family so please help me." she said with tears beginning to fall from her eyes as Mark let out a loud sigh before looking down at her.

"Come on, I know a place to take you." he replied earning shocked looks from both Lee and Tweener's surprise as they watched him remove his jacket before handing it to Yuki who slowly put it on before moving away from Mark.

"Jesus boss what was that?" asked Tweener.

"I've spilled enough blood today." said Mark before the trio heard a chuckle and turned their heads to notice Maggie standing behind them.

"You did good today...aside from killing a few guys." she said before approaching Mark then kissing him on the cheek.

"Come on Link's on his way." she said before leading the trio out of the house.

 **Martin**

 **Rockford Hills**

The drive back home wasn't long for Martin as he stepped into his home and made his way into the kitchen where he noticed his wife and daughter sitting at the table.

"How's your worker?" Tamika asked earning a smile from Martin.

"He's gonna be fine, just layed up for a few months." he replied earning a nod from Tamika.

"Well at least he's alive." she replied.

"I made your favorites for dinner." she said earning a smile from Martin.

"What's the occasion?" he asked with a chuckle as Tamika approached him.

"For reminding me that me and your daughter come first in your life and not your past." she said while wrapping her arms around his neck before sharing a quick kiss with the eldest Roman without knowing that his head was filled with the guilt of lying to her and their daughter.

 **East Beach**

"I can't believe you asked me that?" stated Link with a chuckle as he sat across from the youngest Roman with Maggie, Lee, Mercy, Trip, Trigger, Tweener, and Jericho sitting around them in their large booth at one of the many bars in East Beach.

"Hey I want to know, you work for LSPD you'll have a reputation for beating suspects and using unnecessary force." said Mercy earning a chuckle from Link.

"Yeah maybe some of it is unnecessary, but you gotta remember...this is LS." he replied as Mark gave a low chuckle before he felt Maggie elbow his side and give him a look.

"Yo brother." said Mark earning Link's attention.

"This night has been fun and it's good to see everyone together, but there's more to this get together then just this." said Mark earning a confused look from Link.

"Why what's-." he started before looking around and noticing the serious looks on everyone's faces.

"We got a job, one of our kind of jobs, that we need help with." Mark said earning a confused look from Link.

"Mark...I'm a cop." he replied.

"I understand and we know you aren't making a lot of cash being a cop, but help with this and you'll make you're years salary in an hour. It was risk coming to you but none of us were hesitant about coming to you because at the end of the day we know who you are...and who your family is." said Mark earning silence from Link.

"So are you in?" he asked as Link continued to give him the silent treatment before rising from his seat and walking away from the booth.

"Can we trust that he won't say anything?" asked Lee earning a nod from Mark.

"We can trust that he won't say anything and it won't be long before he comes to ask saying he wants to be on board." stated Mark before he took a sip of his drink while watching Link walk out the door.

 **Authors Note:** And this seems like a good place to stop, this chapters taken a lot of me. I spent a weekend on my college campus for orientation. When I left this story only had thirty two views but after I got back that number sky-rocketed to a hundred and fifty five views and...someone favoriting my story.

I gotta say I thought this story wasn't gonna take get popular but now I'm hoping these numbers continue to grow, and I want to thank the-new-kid30 for being the first to favorite this story. You brought a smile to my face.

This chapter wasn't as bloody as some of my others but it did tell us about Franklin, Michael, and Trevor's heist while at the same time give us more insight to Mark's heist.

We also introduced two other characters in this story Tracy Bak the leader of the Korean Mob and Yuki. The term Kkangpae is actually Korean for the "Thug" and is the main name for the organization while different factions take on different names like the Russian Mafia it's a name but not one group. The Kkangpae is one of the gangs in Grand Theft Auto V, and can be found on Ginger Street in Little Seoul, but wasn't apart of the plot in the story while online they make small appearances in the Fleeca Job-Kuruma and the Prison Break-Station.

In the game they appear more like a street gang, while in this story they're more organized. Their leader Tracy Bak's appearance comes from actor Jane Park Smith and her role in this story as gang leader is actually based on her role in the TV Gang Related, which was canceled before its time, as the leader of the Kkangpae.

Yuki is a new character and her appearance is based off Tao Okamoto who played Mariko in The Wolverine. She will receive more appearances then Tracy as now being an associate to Mark's group.

Stick around because next chapter The Ballas and Mark's UN Crew make their move against the Taco Flats Vagos. Also some of you ask me about why I call them Taco Flats and what is that.

Taco Flats Vagos is based off Compton Varrio Tortilla Flats. They're one of the largest Hispanic gangs in Compton and over the past couple of years has held long standing rivalries with both Blood and Crip gangs in Compton and Inglewood. It's also no secret that they carry out attacks on African Americans in the area which has led to growing tensions between the two gangs.

So like I said stick around thank you for reading please review.


	10. Lets Kill Some Vagos

**Chapter 10: The Bloodbath in Taco Flats**

 **The Newest Addition**

 **Martin**

 **Roman Trucking**

Things seemed to be going slow for the eldest Roman as he sat at desk rubbing the obvious hickey on the side of his neck after another intimate night with Tamika. In truth he was enjoying the sex but he was also sick because he was lying to her about his actions and what he was doing when he told her he was going out. All in all he felt like a horrible person and wanted to just tell her the truth but he knew that would do more harm for him then good as he looked over his papers before hearing a knock at his door and watching Mark walk inside wearing a white t-shirt, black hat, black jeans, and white shoes.

"Sup brother." he said before taking a seat across from his older brother.

"Not much, shouldn't you be getting ready for your attack on Taco Flats?" Martin asked.

"I already came up with my plan another thing you don't know about me is that I'm a master strategist or that I'm really good at winging it." said Mark with a chuckle earning a slight smile from Martin.

"So what's on your mind?" he asked to Martin's confusion.

"What do you mean?" he replied earning a chuckle from his younger brother.

"Come on brother reading someone is one of the first things you learn on the street when you hustle for money and right now I can tell somethings wrong with you." said Mark as he continued to smile at Martin.

"Well if you must know I've been feeling sorta guilty about lying to Tamika. She knows I was involved in that shooting in Strawberry and I told her I wasn't going to go back to that life-." started Martin before Mark interrupted him.

"But now you're running one of the largest gangs in the city." he said earning a nod from Martin.

"Yeah and I'm hating myself for it. I mean I have a daughter to think about but now...I'm ordering murders." said Martin.

"Speaking of ordering murders Trip took care of those Vagos for us." said Mark.

"That's not helping Marcus." he replied earning a serious look from the youngest Roman.

"Sounds like you need a prostitute." said Mark to Martin's surprise.

"Okay you're really not helping." he said.

"No not like a five dollar prostitute. I mean you need an escort and a good one." Mark said to Martin's confusion.

"Remember when I told you the other day I was in a relationship with an international escort?" he asked earning a nod from Martin.

"Yeah but I was kinda taken aback after you admitted to eating a dog." said Martin.

"That's beside the point but listen. When I got back from the deserts I was lost, I had been taken out of the fight and that's all I knew at the time. So when I got back and got on my feet I had all this frustration inside of me and I needed to take it out. So one day after I had carried out a job for one of my contacts I was driving through Vinewood, you know the part where they shoot porn." said Mark earning a nod from Martin.

"And I saw this woman and arguing with a porn director because he gave her less money then she was offered. So then he hit her and me being the gentlemen I am-." started Mark.

"You mean psychopath who looks for any excuse to hurt someone." corrected Martin.

"Funny you've been talking to Maggie that's good it's good you both are bonding together. So I stepped in, broke his jaw, and took her away from there. She didn't give me her real name she so I called her Paris because that's where she was from." said Mark.

"She was French?" asked Martin.

"Chinese mixed with Japanese, but she was born in France so she had this French accent that was sexy as hell." said Mark with a chuckle.

"So Maggie was right you practically are Asian." stated Martin.

"Well you have to remember I grew up in Little Seoul and East Beach the only thing around me were Asian people and unlike whites and Hispanics, Asians and Blacks share similar customs and habits seriously you think black people like rice and chicken let me tell you." said Mark earning a chuckle from Martin.

"No let me continue. Me and her connected real quick because she was just like me. She was a person who had nothing but used what she had to make money. So me and her met with each other the second week of every month and we'd get one of those expensive hotels in Rockford, we'd go to the beach, we'd have dinner-." started Mark before Martin stopped him.

"Wait so what you're saying is that you basically were dating and screwing a prostitute?" asked Martin.

"No we never had sex. I mean we kissed, hugged, slept in the same bed, and showered together, but there was no form of sex...except she had these large breast implants and whenever I hugged her I swear it was like dry humping and she was taller then me so I was practically motor-boating her." said Mark earning a chuckle from Martin.

"So wait you paid an escort to be your friend but not have sex with you, how does that work?" asked Martin.

"Because brother at the end of the day I'm a murderer, a thief, and a crook and an prostitute is a crook in their own special way. So it's like me and her can connect on levels that other people not like us don't understand. You won't believe it at first, but I could tell Paris anything, I told her stuff I never told Maggie or any of my guys. I told her some of shit I did and she knew I wasn't a millionaire and she knew I was doing something illegal to get my money, but she didn't judge...and that's what you need brother someone you can relate to." said Mark.

"So you're suggesting I meet with your escort and...tell her my problems?" asked Martin.

"It's worth a shot." said Mark earning a nod from Martin.

"Well how much is she?" asked Martin.

"Nine thousand." said Mark to Martin's surprise.

"For a weekend?" Martin asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"A weekend hell no a night because she does everything oral, anal, BDSM, Cosplay, Femdom, and soooo much more...but she gave me a discount though three thousand a weekend. I can pay it for you but I need a favor in return." said Mark earning a confused look from Martin.

"Okay and what might that be?" he asked.

"When you're next truck going to Seattle?" Mark asked.

"Next week why?" Martin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's just say I need to get something to Seattle and leave it at that." said Mark before he rose from his seat.

"Hey what's this woman look like?" asked Martin before Mark pulled out his cellphone and gave it to Martin revealing a pretty Asian woman with short brown hair that went past her neck.

"God damn she thick." said Martin as he eyed the woman.

"Whoever said plastic surgery did have you looking good was lying, but she's had so much surgery done to her that you can only guess what she's gonna look like ten years from now." stated Mark.

"And she won't tell Tamika?" Martin asked earning a nod from Mark.

"Yeah you won't even need to tell her you're married." said Mark earning a nod from Martin before the duo turned their heads and noticed Maggie enter the room dressed in a cutoff black t-shirt that showed off her toned stomach, blue jean pants, and whites shoes while her hair was tied into a bun,

"What are you two talking about?" she asked while resting her arms around Mark's neck.

"Just doing a little brotherly bonding." Mark replied earning a chuckle from Maggie.

"That's good I've been telling you to sitdown with Martin for years." she said earning a roll of the eyes from Mark.

"Yeah well you're getting it now." Mark replied with a chuckle.

"Whatever the Ballas want to have a sitdown in Davis with us to discuss your attack." she said earning a nod from Mark.

"Alright I'll snatch up Lee and Trip while you meet Mercy, Trigger, and Tweener at his garage." stated Mark to Maggie's surprise.

"You're walking into the gang territory and you don't want me there to watch your back, afraid I can't take care of myself?" she asked with her arms folded over her chest.

"I know you can handle yourself but I need you somewhere else keeping Trigger and Tweener in line." said Mark.

"I still think this is something we shouldn't touch. Taco Flats is a gang hood but there are still good people who live there and we're going to be bringing a warzone on top of them." she stated.

"I'm aware of that and I'm coming up with a plan for that." Mark replied before turning to Martin.

"Do I need to know the details?" Martin asked.

"Yeah go home late and get your boys off the street. After we're done in Taco Flats the feds are gonna be all over every black gang in South Central and East Beach." said Mark earning a confused look from Martin.

"Wouldn't it be better if I went home early for an alibi?" asked Martin as he watched Mark rise to his feet.

"Well yeah for an alibi but remember the Gang Task Force know you're still in contact with CGF after you went to go see B-Rock. So they're gonna come to you and I don't think you want your wife and daughter seeing you be put in the back of a police car." said Mark earning a nod from Mark.

"Speaking of which is this little attack on the down low" he asked earning a nod from the eldest Roman.

"Yeah only me, you, Franklin, Dex, and the Balla OG's know about this attack." he stated earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"Good me and my guys like to keep our operations closed off. It prevents the feds from tracking us down and keeps our rats out of the loop/" said Mark earning a confused look from Martin.

"There are rats in your organization?" Martin asked.

"Not now but you must always keep in mind that everyone in your crew could be snake until they prove to you otherwise Everyone you've met in my organization has been with me for years so I can trust them, but over the years I've found ways to find the rats in my house." said Mark earning a confused look from Martin.

"Well how do I do that?" Martin asked.

"Misinform them." Maggie replied earning a confused look from Martin.

"Look up a murder and find out the time it took place, where it took place, and what happened. Tell your friend that you did it and when they go to police they'll arrest you on that charge, but when they dig into details they might find that you were in prison or not in the state when the crime took place." said Mark earning a nod from Martin.

"They're supposed to pick me up the moment they find out about the murder evidence or no evidence." stated Maggie.

"When they let you go you know exactly who your rat is, especially if you give multiple people different information." said Mark.

"You got this gangster thing figured out don't you?" Martin asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Father gave us each traits to mold us in his image you see what part of him I got." stated Mark with a chuckle before he started to make his way out of Martin's office with Maggie in tow.

 **Link**

 **Los Santos Police Department Davis Division**

The drive to the station wasn't long for Link as he entered the station and made his way into the GTF's clubhouse where he noticed Detectives Harlow and Mason.

"Sup." he said earning nods from the group.

"So what happened at the hospital I thought we were taking those Vagos in?" Link asked.

"Well it seems like one of the nurses gave the girl too much medication so she OD while the other two didn't make it out of surgery." said Mason.

"Damn." Link replied.

"Well that's Karma for you it ain't pretty but in the end guys get their just deserved." stated Harlow earning a confused look from Link.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well if you do good things good things happen to you but if you do bad things bad things happen to you." he stated earning a nod from Link.

"Like we're doing the right thing by getting these assholes off the streets." said Mason earning a nod from Link who tried to hide the mental conflict going on in his head.

 **Mark, Lee, & Trip**

 **Davis**

The drive to Davis wasn't long for the youngest Roman as he drove down the streets and took in the semi nice houses while listening to the song Going Down by Sick Puppies.

"Ballsacks in sight." said Lee who was wearing a white t-shirt under a black and white leather jacket, blue jean pants, and black shoes.

"This place brings back bad memories." added Trip who was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, khaki shorts, white shoes, and his black hat on backwards.

"We close to your childhood home?" asked Mark earning a nod from Trip.

"We're close to where it used to be after the feds took it from us after our mom died the place used to be a hangout for squatters and one of them burned it down." he stated.

"Sorry to hear that." Lee replied earning a shake of the head from Trip.

"Don't be sometimes it's good to forget the past." he replied earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Amen to that." he replied before pulling his car in front a brick house at the end of a street where six Ballas standing around the door as Mark, Lee, and Trip stepped out of the car and started to approach the group.

"Who the fuck is y'all nigga?" asked a Balla who looked to be no older then sixteen with a shaved head, earrings, a black t-shirt, black pants, and brown shoes while a purple bandanna hung from his back pocket.

"Step aside Jr. the men need to talk." said Mark to the young Ballas anger but before he could respond Mark only walked past him.'

"Motherfucker-." he started while reaching into his waistband for his pistol along with the six others.

"Stop." said Twister earning everyone's attention and Mark noticed that the man was wearing a black wife beater, gray shorts, and a purple hat.

"Kenny let um through." said Twister as a large African American man with corn rows and wearing a purple panics shirts and khaki pants stepped from in front of the door allowing Mark, Lee, and Trip to enter the home.

"Just because you can kill him with ease doesn't mean you can't treat my guys like shit." stated Twister earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Your soldier should be in school right now not carrying a gun acting tough." Mark replied earning a nod from Twister.

"That's the pull of the streets, you know about that." said Twister before he took a seat on his couch.

"So what do you have planned for this attack?" Twister asked.

"Well me and my guys have done multiple stealth operations. Me and few others are gonna sneak in on one side, I got two guys who can pass for Chicano's in my ranks so they should be able to be walk into Taco Flats with ease on the other side, and once we start popping off the civies will run away from the gunfire while you guys run towards it." said Mark earning a nod from Twister.

"You guys are taking a lot of the heat." said Twister.

"Oh its not just us you're coming with us. You got military training so you'll be with us and this way we know you don't double cross us." stated Mark earning a nod from Twister.

"I can understand that besides it'll be good to relive my days in the desert." said Twister earning a nod from Mark.

"I hope you and your boys have adequate weapons." said Mark.

"Don't worry about my guys Roman just look out for your own." he said earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"Then we'll meet you back here in a few hours." said Mark earning a nod from Twister before he watched the trio exit his house and come face to face with the same Balla who quickly got in their face.

"Lil BJ none of that." said Twister causing the young man to step away from a stunned Mark, Lee, and Trip.

"Wait wait your hood name is little BJ?" asked Trip with a chuckle.

"Your OG must have hated you my dude." said Mark before the group made their way past a stunned BJ.

"Man fuck you." he yelled earning louder laughs from the group.

"Man get your punk pussy ass away from here." said Lee as Mark led the group towards his car before hopping in and driving away.

"That made my day." said Trip with a chuckle.

"Why do blacks gangs do that, they either give themselves simple names or they take a letter out their name and either put them together or put big, little, or small in front of their names especially if their name start with D." stated Lee earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Big D, Lil D, LD, small D, Heavy D, Ice D, Dr. D, PhD, Philly D, Dirty D, Easy D, Thunder D, Shiny D, Deezy. God damn I got a long list I grew up in Chamberlain so I know um all." said Mark with a chuckle.

"Shit the Chicanos the same way, there's always a Joker or some variation of Joker." said Trip.

"Joker, Baby Joker, Lil Joker, Big Joker, Loco Joker, Toker-." started Mark.

"I see about thirty different dudes who go by Toker and I can name bought fifty different Jokers and I know for a fact there's at least one of them in every gang from here to Northern San Andreas." stated Mark.

"And if it's not a Joker I can guarantee it's either a Loco, Spider, Turtle, Chino-." started Mark before Lee interrupted him.

"Sleepy, Scrappy, Smiley, Flaca, Rascal, Happy, Puppet, Sniper, Wicked, Shy Girl-." started Lee before Mark interrupted.

"OOH you ain't lying I know about sixty Shy Girls I swear and most of um ain't even shy. They loud as fuck, but I ain't gonna lie the way Chola's dress with them crop tops, saggy jeans, and bandanna...that shit is sexy.." said Trip earning chuckles from the group before Mark pulled his car in front of Triggers garage before stepping out and seeing him, Maggie, Mercy, and Tweener.

"So how did that meeting go?" asked Maggie.

"It was alright we just talked plans." said Mark with a chuckle.

"We also met a little BJ." said Trip earning chuckles from the group.

"Wait Lll BJ is that his gang name?" asked Maggie with a chuckle.

"Yes." said Lee.

"Hey when you meet a Baby D Sicko then you come talk to me." said Mercy earning louder laughs from the group before they made their way into the back of Triggers shop.

"So how you want to do this boss I've been waiting to use this Grenade Launcher just throwing that out there." he said earning a shake of the head from Mark.

"Save it for the heist we're going low pro." said Mark as Trigger reached under his desk and pulled out a small map of Davis.

"Me and Maggie will be going low pro that means knives and pistols. Mercy and Trigger, since you both look the part, you'll be sneaking in using fake names from a neighboring hood when shit kicks off I expect you find guns and lay out our enemies, Trippy will watch your back with Sniper fire-." started Mark before Trip interrupted him.

"What about the Ballas?" Trip asked.

"Tweener and Lee will play their favorite roles and get them a gang car that way they can enter the hood undetected while you provide overwatch but remember...UN comes first watch each others backs and if the Ballas are in our spot and one of our guys is in a spot-." started Mark.

"Always pick us over them." said Trip earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"Okay but how are we gonna do this while minimizing civilian casualties?" asked Maggie before she folded her arms over her chest.

"We'll go at night non gang bangers are less likely to be on the streets and we aren't going to be using explosives against them." said Mark earning a nod from Maggie.

"Remember I know it's dangerous for us to be walking into gang territory without a gun, but one of things we all know how to do is improvise and survive so I expect you to do that." said Mark earning nods from his group.

"Brother I think I got something that could help us sneak around and assassinate their Shotcaller." said Trigger earning Mark's attention before he led the group into the next room and turned on the lights earning wide eyes from the group.

"Brother I could kiss you on the mouth right now." said Mark as the group eyed the police car in front of them.

 **Martin**

 **Roman Trucking**

The day was beginning to come to an end for Martin as he watched the sun begin to set while all his workers make their way home just as Dex approached him from behind wearing a white t-shirt, dirty blue jean pants, and brown boots.

"They're gonna be moving on Taco Flats in a few minutes." he said earning a nod from Martin.

"I know the feds know I'm still in contact with the Family after I went to the hospital to see B-Rock. I decided to stay here in case they come looking for me for questions, I don't want my wife and daughter to see me leave with the police." he stated earning a nod from Dex.

"Mind if I stay here with you I'm having the same problems." he said earning a nod from the eldest Roman.

"Yeah you can keep me company." said Martin as the duo made their way to his office and took a seat at his desk before Martin pulled out a bottle of Scotch and set it on the desk.

"Drink up." he said before pouring Dex a glass then handing it to him.

"Bottoms up." Dex replied before the duo guzzled down their drinks at the same time.

"How did it get this way for us Dex, both of us with wives and kids while still running with the Families?" asked Martin earning a chuckle from Dex.

"To keep it one hundred I don't know. I told myself after my kid was born that I was done with not only CGF but I was done with San Andreas as a whole, but saying something is easier then actually doing it." said Dex.

"I thought moving out of Chamberlain would keep me clear of everything but thanks to Marrick...I'm back and I don't know how to leave that don't involve a funeral or prison." Martin replied.

"I can understand that the only real reason I'm sticking around is because at the end of the day CGF is my hood and my family and with all these wars...I had to be there in case the hood needed me even though majority of those young hot boys can barely remember me." he stated earning a nod from Martin.

"I don't care anymore after the peace with the Ballas is back on and after Mark take care of the Vagos...I'm done. Being a gang leader is harder then I thought it would be." said Martin.

"I understand I gotta say though if it wasn't for Mark and his crew CGF would be history right now. Majority of that thanks goes to you though Mark has always hated CGF and I can't blame him. The shit Marrick, Gerald, and them other niggas did to him when he was growing up was unforgivable and the fact that he's helping us now is a miracle in my eyes because I can tell by the way he looks at Gerald and B-Rock. He's just waiting for one of them to tell him something and then he's gonna kill um." said Dex earning a nod from Martin.

"The life our father left his sons." said Martin as he poured himself and Dex another drink before the duo took loud sips.

 **Mark**

 **Davis**

The sun had finally set in Los Santos as Mark found himself driving the stolen police car dressed in a cops uniform through Davis with Maggie beside him loading shells into her Shotgun.

"So what are we gonna do this?" she asked before Mark stopped at a redlight then started typing on the computer in the front seat.

"The shotcaller is first on the list to go. After we kill him and everyone's running towards us we can go loud." said Mark as Maggie watched him cock his MP7 Submachine Gun before sticking it in his back waistband and putting a M9 Beretta in the holster on his right hip.

"Let's just hope the others are doing better then we are." said Maggie as Lee found himself driving a black van through Taco Flats before stopping in front of an alley and turning to Trip who was pulling his mask over his face and checking his Sniper Rifle.

"Good luck on the ground brother." he said before climbing out of the van and making his way down the alley where he noticed a ladder leading to the top of the building then climbing it while Lee drove off.

"This is fucking stupid I'm black and Filipino for fuck sakes." said Trigger as he and Mercy walked down the streets of Taco Flats wearing Khaki Shorts, running shoes with white socks pulled all the way up, black wife beaters under blue and white button up shirts that had only the top button done, and blue bandannas over their foreheads forward, Cholo style instead of backwards like black gangs.

"Well you look Central American now shut the hell up." said Mercy.

"Looks who's talking Flaca." Trigger replied before the two were approached by four Vagos dressed the same as them but with yellow instead of blue.

"Who you be and where you from ese." the lead man said giving off the impression that he was in his late twenties but by his appearance he seemed to be in his early twenties.

"I'm Big Joker and this Lil Creeper from Danger Side Locos in Strawberry. We here to speak with Sharky we got something we think he'll like to buy." said Mercy earning a slight nod from the man.

"Where your accent ese?" he asked.

"You don't get one when you raised in Strawberry along side Families just feel lucky I don't say cuz or kinfolk." stated Mercy earning a nod from the man.

"Alright let me run it by him then we'll see." the Cholo said earning a nod from Mercy before they watched him walk away.

"Is there even a set called Danger Side Locos in Strawberry?" Trigger asked.

"I don't know I don't even know if there are Mara Bunta in Strawberry." Mercy replied confusing Trigger.

"Mara Bunta I thought we were Aztecas." said Trigger just as the man came back to them.

"He'll see you but hand over all your weapons." he said earning a nod from Mercy who handed him his M9 Beretta followed by an angry Trigger.

"Orale let's go." he said before Mercy and Trigger followed after him while Tweener slowly walked in the road just as a yellow Tornado came inches away from hitting him.

"Move Vato." yelled one of the Vagos inside as Tweener approached their car with a dirty newspaper and started cleaning their windshield.

"Wash your windshield I got ya." he said while scrubbing spit into the car to the occupants dismay as they quickly stepped out and went to attack him only to hear a loud whistle as Trip fired a shot from his Sniper that impacted against the Vago in the passenger seats head putting a big hole through his skull while Tweener drew his M9 with a silencer and shot the other man once in the head instantly killing him.

"Alright let's go." said Tweener as Twister led five Ballas armed with Assault Rifles inside of the Tornado where they squeezed in beside each other before driving off.

"Mark they're in but I think Mercy and Trigger's been compromised." said Trip over his radio while Mark pulled his police car in front of an apartment building before stepping out with Maggie.

"We'll be quick then." said Mark as he and Maggie made their way up the stairs where they noticed three Vago's guarding the entrance.

"If you bitches don't move I'm deporting all of you." yelled Mark as the Vago's eyed him angrily before stepping aside for him.

"That's better." said Mark before he made his towards their target apartment.

"Did you really have to be racist." asked Maggie.

"You've never been arrested by LSPD I've heard it all. One time in Chamberlain five dudes was standing on the side of the road. Cop pulled up and asked was it the Million Man March then asked them where they purple drank was." stated Mark to Maggie's dismay before they arrived at the destination and knocked on the door.

"Caesar Martinez open up." said Mark while banging on the door.

"Three knocks your out." he said before he drew his M9 then kicking in the door and coming face to face with a Hispanic man with a shaved head and covered from head to toe in tattoos.

"What the fuck ese?" he asked before Mark hit him in the throat with the butt of his pistol causing Caesar to hit the ground with a loud thud while Maggie closed the door while Mark put Caesar in handcuffs.

"Where you warrant at pig?" he asked earning a chuckle from Mark who pulled a towel from his back pocket.

"We don't have one and guess what we're not cops." said Mark before he stuffed the towel in Cesars mouth.

"Maggie find me some tape." said Mark before Maggie rushed into the kitchen while Mark dug through a draw in the living room and found a stapler.

"Nevermind I found something." said Mark before Maggie entered the living room and noticed Mark stapling a piece of paper into Caesars chest to the latters dismay as he tried to let out a scream only for it to be muffled by the towel.

"You're sick you know that." said Maggie earning a chuckle from Mark.

"I know." said Mark before he started putting staples in Caesars head before drawing his M9 and shooting the man in the head and signaling the others.

"What the fuck was that?" asked the Cholo that was leading Mercy and Trigger before he ran towards the sound of the gunshot with the duo following after him along with seven more Vagos.

"Sharky you good homie?" asked a Vago as he went to Caesars door only to on the receiving end of a Shotgun blast to the chest courtesy of Maggie who watched the man be taken off his feet before falling over the rails on the top floor and hitting the ground back first.

"At ease gentlemen." said Mark with a smile before he pointed his MP7 at the group of Vagos he passed on the rails before shooting at them.

"Let's go." said Twister before he, Tweener, and the Ballas jumped out of the stolen Tornado and started firing down the road to the Vagos trying to make their way towards the source of the gunfire striking three men in the chest and another in the head.

"Paybacks a bitch ain't it." yelled one Balla as he shot a Vago neck before receiving a bullet to the chest courtesy of a Vago brandishing an M16 Assault Rifle.

"Shit." said Tweener as he picked up the fallen Ballas AK-47 and started shooting at the Vago's while using the Tornado for cover.

"Trip can you do something about this?" asked Tweener over his Walkie Talkie as Balla was shot in the left arm while Trip targeted the man with the M16 before firing a shot and hitting the man in the head as Trip watched with a smile as the top of the man's scalp was literally ripped from the top of the man's head before landing right next to him.

"I'm fucking awesome." said Trip before he continued to lay down cover fire.

"Lee where are you?" asked Mark as he and Maggie shot at the Vagos who were on the bottom of the apartment only to duck back down as the group of Vago's shot at them at once.

"On my way had to pick out the right song." said Lee over his Walkie Talkie, while the song Power by Kanye West played in the background, before his van came speeding through the apartment complex crushing two Vagos underneath before he stepped out with his MP5K-PDW at the ready and started shooting at the Vagos striking two in the chest before hitting another.

"Alright I'll go first and cover you." said Mark earning a nod from Maggie before she watched Mark run out of the apartment and jump from the railing and land feet first on top of the van before shooting at the Vagos with his MP7 hitting one man three times in the chest and watching as the man continued to fire his gun in the air.

"Do you have to jump over something everytime we get into a gun fight?" asked Lee as he reloaded his gun before shooting a Vago in the chest.

"No promises." said Mark as Maggie saw her opportunity and rushed out of the apartment before jumping over the railing and landing on the van beside Mark who pushed her off the top of the van just as Vago fired off three shots that impacted against the front of his bulletproof vest causing Mark to fall backwards and hit the ground back first.

"Son of a bitch." said Mark as he slowly rose one knee just as two Vago with a Mini Uzi came from around the side of the van.

"Lookout." yelled Maggie as before she fired her Shotgun hitting one of the Vago's arms blowing it off and forcing the man to do a full one eighty degree spin while the other man was stunned for a few seconds at looking at his fallen friend before turning back to Mark who drew his knife and threw it at the Vago striking him in the center of his chest as Mark watched the man hit the ground back first with his knife still embedded in his chest.

"Fucking bitch." said Mark as he noticed twelve more Vagos come running towards them and amongst them were Mercy and Trigger.

"Time for some fun." said Trigger as the group watched as two Vagos carrying M16 Assault Rifles came rushing past them but before they could fire off a shot they stabbed in the back by Trigger and Mercy who then used their bodies as a human shield and started shooting at the Vago's in front of them and behind them.

"Too easy." yelled Trigger as he and Mercy threw down their human shields before making their way towards Mark, Lee, and Maggie who were hiding behind the van.

"Glad to see you." said Mark as he reloaded his guns.

"Well we better move fast because there's about thirty Vagos making their way towards us." said Mercy as he continued to fire his Rifle firing off only short round burst to conserve ammo.

"That's the least of our worries the Vagos have cutoff Tweener and the Ballas." said Trip over his Walkie Talkie while he continued to rain down bullets on the Vagos who continued to shoot at Tweener.

"Alright we're moving." said Mark who turned to Lee earning a nod from the Chinese man before he opened the door of the van and started to start it up while Mark and Maggie move to their police car and pulled out seven tear gas canisters.

"Throw up all." said Mark before he and Maggie pulled the pins before tossing them at the Vagos who watched as a field of white smoke started to shroud the battlefield.

"They trying to run shoot the van." yelled the lead Vago who directed all their gun fire at the still visible van without noticing Mark, Lee, Maggie, Mercy, and Trigger crawling away on their bellies just as the smoke started to clear.

"Get those fools." yelled a Vago as the group made their way towards the van and opened the doors without noticing the grenade that they pulled the pin of a Grenade that was tied to the door with a fishing line.

"SHIT-." the man yelled before the Grenade exploded sending the van up in flames along with the stolen police cars as five Vagos found themselves caught in the blast feeling the heat from the explosion that burned their injured bodies.

"I thought you said we weren't using explosives." yelled Maggie as the group ran down the streets shooting at any Vago that got too close.

"I know and I can't believe you believed me when I said that." Mark replied with a chuckle as the group started running through backyards while Tweener and Twister continued to fight off the Vagos.

"Shit." said Twister as he watched his last soldier hit the ground with a loud thud as a Shotgun blast turned his chest into spaghetti.

"We're screwed." said Tweener as he blindly fired his M9 Beretta from behind the damaged Tornado.

"Just keep fighting." said Twister before Trip interrupted them.

"I suggest you guys run before those Vagos blow you all to hell." said Trip earning a confused look from the group before they turned their heads and noticed a Propane Tank resting outside of the house.

"Oh Shit." said Tweener.

"RUN!" yelled Twister as he and Tweener started to run away from the house while the Vagos continued to shoot at them.

"Who the fuck keeps a propane tank in the front of their house?" asked Tweener.

"Shut up and run I'd rather get shot then blown up man." said Twister as the duo jumped the fence in the backyard and came face to face with Mark, Maggie, Lee, Mercy, and Trigger.

"Why are you-." started Lee before Tweener stopped them.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE." yelled Tweener as the group eyed him confusingly before following after him as Trip eyed the Propane Tank while the Vagos made their way alongside the house.

"AH screw it." he said before firing his Sniper striking the Propane Tank and creating a violent explosion that literally shook the ground as the group turned their heads and noticed the giant ball of smoke and fire rising in the air.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" asked Trigger as Trip scanned over the area and noticed twenty Vagos lying on the ground with either burns or missing body parts while fires burns the house next door.

"Hopefully nobody innocent was in there." said Trip before he made his way off the roof while mark and the others continued to run until they reached Balla territory and watched as a purple wearing man lifted door to his garage for them to enter.

"Alright I think we did enough damage for one day." said Mark earning a nod from Twister.

"How many do you think we got?" asked Tweener as he tried to catch his breath.

"We'll find out tomorrow."said Mercy as Twister noticed the group with the exception of Maggie start to chuckle.

"You guys are insane." he said earning nods from the group.

"Yeah feel lucky we're on your side now though." said Mark with a chuckle before the group noticed Trip pulled up to the house driving a black van.

"What I miss?" he asked with a chuckle.

"What the hell happened with that explosion?" asked Maggie.

"There was a propane tank in the front of house and one of the Vagos shot it." said Trip with a low chuckle before nodding his head at Mark who returned the nod.

"Thanks for this we really showed those wetbacks who's in charge today." said Twister before he extended his hand to Mark who quickly shook it.

"Yeah lets do this again sometime." said Mark before the group began to make their way towards the van and climbing inside.

 **Martin**

 **Roman Trucking**

The sun had set but the sky was the only thing Martin could stare at as he and Dex noticed a cloud of smoke rising from the neighboring town.

"Well looks like Mark handle his business." said Dex earning a nod from Martin who drew his cellphone.

"Yeah and he's heading home for a nap but he says everyone's whole." stated Martin.

"I'm glad he's on our side." said Dex earning a nod from Martin who took a seat back at his desk.

 **Link**

 **Davis**

The drive through Davis wasn't long thanks to having the sirens on in his car as Link arrived in East Davis at what the scene of what officers were calling a piece of Iraq in South Central as he exited his car in front of an apartment complex where he noticed the bodies of thirty Chicano's being put into body bags.

"Jesus." said Link as he noticed a dead Vago that was missing his arms.

"This is what those animals do to each other over street corners." said Weaver as he took a stand beside Link.

"We got thirty bodies here, another twenty down the streets, and we're still guessing how many were at that home that blew." said Weaver.

"They blew up a home?" asked Link with wide eyes.

"That's the way it appears luckily nobody...innocent was hurt." said Weaver before he looked around.

"Somebody professional did this." said Link while Weavers eyes fell on a large muscular Chicano with a shaved head and wearing a blue button up shirt, khaki pants, and boots.

"Right you do some investigating I got something to take care." said Weaver before he approached the man while Link looked on.

"What the hell are you doing here Hector?" asked Weaver as the man eyed.

"The boss would like to see you." the man replied before leading Weaver away from the crime scene while Link gave chase from a distance before hiding behind a wall and watching Weaver and Hector approached a Black Sultan and leaned at the passenger side window where they noticed a Chicano with long curly hair, black eyes, a black goatee, and wearing an expensive gray suit sitting in the passenger seat.

"Luis Salazar what brings you all the way to South Central?" asked Weaver.

"Well when some gang banger walks into the hood I grew up in and turns it into a killing field I don't have a choice but to come here." the man replied with anger evident in his voice that was even more radiant with his accent.

"You're Onda why worry yourself with the small scraps?" asked Weaver.

"I don't have time for jokes Weaver just tell me who did this." Luis said.

"We don't have a lead yet but if you want some advice I'd look at Chamberlain Hills and the Original Covenant. Taco Flats hit them both so retaliation like this would be expected." said Weaver earning a nod from Luis.

"I know you probably want payback but I don't advice it right now or do it someplace quiet." said Weaver earning a nod from Luis.

"That's good to know but I'm not paying you for advice I'm paying you to keep me in the loop, so remember your place." said Luis replied as Hector climbed back into the driver side of the car then drove away from Weaver leaving Link stunned before Weaver noticed him.

"Is what he said true are you on the take?" Link asked.

"Lincoln you gotta know-." started Weaver.

"I gotta know what that the badge means nothing to you?" asked Link.

"The badge means nothing to anyone Lincoln you think I'm dirty but half the department is on the take if not for gangs then for politicians remember that." Weaver said before walking away from a stunned Link.

 **Mark**

 **East Beach**

"To a job well done." said Mark as he lifted a glass of pink lemonade up high along with Lee, Maggie, Mercy, Trip, Trigger, and Tweener.

"The first of another job that will be well done." said Mercy earning a nod from Mark.

"True brother." said Lee.

"Can we do this job without Link?" asked Maggie as Mark's cellphone started to ring causing him to answer it while everyone remained silent.

"Yeah thanks great brother, but can I ask why?" asked Mark before he nodded then gave his goodbye before hanging up the phone.

"That was Link...he's on board." said Mark to everyone's surprise.

"What made him change his mind?" asked Maggie.

"He's joining everyone in the department and getting a side gig." said Mark as a smile spread across his face.

"Call Jericho because in a few days we're doing this." said Mark earning loud cheers from the group.

 **Authors Note:** This looks like a good place to stop I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter because it took me a while to make, but stick around because next chapter will be more action packed then the first.

Also the stereotype that all cops are in someones pocket is not true but you never know so take it how you get it.

Also I introduced three new characters in this story Lil BJ, Hector Guardo, and Luis Salazar. One of the things I like that Onkwehonwe Kashatstenhshera and number of other authors do is not only talk about their OC's in their stories but they also talk about the GTA Protagonist as well as other OC's in different gangs in order to get a perspective from both sides and with the Family and Ballas coming together in this story the next best thing would be the Vagos seeing as they fight them the most.

Lil BJ is a young Balla from Original Covenant who's represents that young hotheaded gangsta with the quick temper that's in every group. His appearance and character is based on Darnell J.D. Williams character on OZ Kenny Wangler.

Luis Salazar is an Onda Shotcaller who calls shots for them on the streets. His appearance and character is based on actor Cliff Curtis's character on Gang Related Javier Acosta. If you can't remember Gang Related he's the guy that's supposed to be on Fear the Walking Dead on AMC.

Mr. Salazar also has children that will come into the story wink wink.

Hector Guardo is an Onda Enforcer who acts as the personal bodyguard to Luis. His character appearance is based of Luis Moncada who played one of the twin Hitmen for the Cartel in Breaking Bad and the gangster in a number of other shows. I recently saw him as a soldier for the Chicano gang Nortenos Locos on Complications

Thank you all for reading please review and have a good day.


	11. The Heist, Funeral, and Return

Well I wasn't expecting to update so early but this has been the chapter everyone's been waiting for so I gotta add it.

Also I would like to thank all my new reviewers and subscribers in the course of two days yes two days I went from having six reviews and a hundred and fifty reads to having twenty one reviews and I would like to thank everyone involved in that from Onkwehonwe Kashatstenhshera's, humancyrax, Kahlua Gin, Big Money Hustla, and Bag of Orphans I also want to thank regulardaveXXII for following this story.

Your appreciation is what got this chapter out so fast and I've read your reviews and am taking some of your advice and helping to put them in this story because like I said I don't know shit about LA gangs other then what documentaries and wikipedia tells me.

 **Chapter 11: The Roman Heist**

 **The Bloody Funeral, The Salazar Family,**

 **and the Return of Marrick Roman**

 **Downtown Vinewood**

The sun hadn't even risen on this day new day in Los Santos but that wasn't stopping Mark and his crew as they stood in Triggers garage checking their weapons and going over their plans while the song Power by Kanye West played in the background to Mercy's annoyance.

"Yo Lee why do you place this song almost everyday?" asked Mercy as he checked his Thompson Submachine Gun while Lee was looking over his MP5K-PDW

"I don't know why do you use a gun from World War II?" Lee asked earning a chuckle from Mercy.

"Because it makes me feel more like a gangster, now quit avoiding the question." stated Mercy earning a chuckle from Lee.

"Well if you must know...I think of it as our theme song." Lee replied to everyone's confusion.

"Theme song." repeated Jericho.

"Yeah think about music is reflection of self. You can tell a lot about someone by the music they listen to." said Lee.

"Yeah but how does this song describe us, if we had a theme song it would probably be something more along the hard rock lineup." stated Trigger as he loaded shells into his AA-12 Shotgun while also eyeing his Grenade Launcher.

"I like it." said Tweener as he loaded a magazine into his newly acquired MP5 Submachine Gun.

"Of course the wigger would." said Mark with a chuckle as he loaded bullets into his newly bought M4A1 Assault Rifle with ACOG Sight just as Maggie entered the garage.

"You could have woke me up and told me you were leaving." she said while eyeing Mark angrily.

"You look like you needed to rest so I let you." stated Mark before he opened a gun case for her revealing an MK14 EBR.

"I know how much you like precision and you can't get more precise then this without a Sniper Rifle." stated Mark as Maggie picked up the gun and studied it.

"You remember that I like Battle Rifles better then anything else, you know me well." said Maggie as she cocked her gun.

"While I was out I went a grabbed an old friend." said Maggie earning confused looks from the group.

"Hello boys." came the familiar voice of a female as Mark, Lee, Mercy, Trip, Trigger, Tweener, and Jericho turned their heads and noticed a woman with long black hair tied into a ponytail with blue eyes hidden behind a pair of black frame glasses and wearing a gray turtle neck, black skirt, and black boots.

"Tiffany." all the boys said earning a nod from the boys.

"In the flesh and I can't believe you boys are going through with this and not telling me about it," she said earning nods from the boys.

"Sorry but I needed only my most trained guys not a financial and legal adviser." said Mark earning a slight smile from Tiffany before she put her hand on her hip.

"If you're transporting twenty keys of Cocaine north you're gonna need a lawyer in case things go wrong, and if things go right and you boys are coming back here with thousands of dollars in your pocket then you're gonna need a financial adviser." she said earning a roll of the eyes from Mark.

"We'll also need a place to store the drugs when we get them and if you're forgetting Tiffany knows a place to hide our score." stated Maggie earning a roll of the eyes from Mark.

"Alright we need you...for legal purpose not combat." said Mark earning a roll of the eyes from Tiffany.

"You still think I can't handle a gun?" she asked while folding her arms over her chest.

"He must not know women are just a good a shot as men." added Maggie earning a roll of the eyes from Mark as he watched Maggie and Tiffany talk.

"Didn't you and Tiffany go out on a few dates?" asked Mark earning a nod from Trip.

"Yeah she would have been an alright girlfriend if she knew how to cut loose." Trip replied just as the group heard footsteps and turned their heads to notice Link walking into the garage carrying a black duffel bag.

"Morning." he said while the group each sent mixed looks to him before Mark rose from his seat and approached him.

"Sorry about the not so warm welcome brother we're all a little worried with you being a cop in all." stated Mark earning a nod from Link.

"I can understand but to prove that I'm not here to screw you over I brought you this." said Link as he handed Mark a brown envelope that the youngest Roman quickly opened it up revealing it to be a list of names.

"The Gang Task Force has a number of CI's in the local gangs in South Central and here they are." said Link earning a nod from Mark.

"Thanks this could be useful to us." said Mark before he led Link over to Lee and the others.

"So what did you mean when you said that your were getting money on the side like everyone else?" asked Lee.

"Well I found out Weaver's been passing information to a Hispanic man named Luis Salazar for profit." stated Link before Mark felt a slight sensation in his gut that he tried to mask from Link while everyone's eyes went wide.

"I see Maggie why don't you fill Link in on the plan." said Mark earning a nod from Maggie before he led Link out of the room.

"I guess we know who's buying this much weight from Madraza." said Lee earning a nod from Mark.

"This is bad Salazar is a made guy in Onda and he runs their entire operation in South Central. If we rob him every Chicano gang from Davis to Strawberry will want payback." Mark.

"That if they aren't already making a plan against us after what we did to Taco Flats." stated Mercy earning a nod from Mark who grabbed his M9 Beretta and Combat Knife before stuffing them in his pants.

"I need to go talk with my brother when I get back get ready to move out." said Mark as he made his way over to his bike before riding off.

 **Luis Salazar**

 **Vinewood Hills**

The sun was finally beginning to rise on this new day in Los Santos as Luis Salazar walked out of his two story home in Vinewood into his backyard before he made his way past his pool and leaned over the metals rails surrounding his house and took in the beautiful sight of the sun rising over the LS skyline with a smile on his face.

"Mi Padre." came a familiar voice that caused Luis to turn his head and notice a Salvadoran man who looked to be in his mid twenties with freshly cut black hair, black eyes, a five o'clock shadow, and wearing a black wife beater under an open red and black jacket revealing the gold cross necklace on the man's neck, black pants, and white shoes.

"Navaro buenos dias mi hijo." Luis said earning a smile from the man.

"I like how you still call me your son even though I'm not your blood or even a Chicano." Navaro said earning a chuckle from Luis.

"Despite being Salvadoran I still see you as one of my own." said Luis earning a smile from Navaro.

"I still think you should have sent me to protect that shipment instead of Carlos. He's still young and this is a big task for him." stated Navaro.

"I said the same thing to him but you know how stubborn he is. Beside I need you and Miguel to handle some things on your own." said Luis earning a nod from Navaro.

"What do you need father." came a new voice as Luis and Navaro turned their heads and noticed a Chicano with a full goatee, short black hair hidden under a black beanie, silver grillz on both his top and bottom teeth, two tear drops under his left eyes, and wearing a black and yellow flannel shirt that had only the top button done revealing his white wife beater and gold chain underneath, black jeans, white shoes, and an angel tattooed on his right arm, and Vago tattooed on the right side of his neck.

"Goodmorning Miguel." said Luis earning a nod from his son.

"What do need done father?" asked Navaro.

"Do you remember Mrs. Quintero?" asked Luis earning a nod from Navaro.

"Yes that's Felix's mother she runs that food truck in Vespucci with her youngest son Manny." said Navaro earning a nod from Luis.

"Yes she's been paying her street tax for over three years but she hasn't paid in three months and I want you to go find out why." said Luis earning a confused look from Navaro..

"Si Padre." said Miguel before he walked away from Luis and Navaro. The latter of whom quickly turned to his adoptive father and spoke his mind.

"Papa are you really gonna send someone like Miguel to confront Mrs. Quintero. You might as well be signing her death certificate." stated Navaro.

"I'm aware but Miguel has been learning to control his temper and if he can do this successfully without anyone dying he'll earn my eye. He's been trying to surpass you as my successor." said Luis to Navaro's confusion.

"You're thinking of having me take over on the streets. I doubt Onda would allow it seeing as I've never been to prison." he replied.

"If I sponsor you and you prove that you can be beneficial to them they may let you operate on the streets but you'd still have to take that blooded in." said Luis earning a nod from Navaro.

"I'm more then willing to carry it out father." said Navaro earning a nod from Luis.

"Alright what I have planned for you is simple. We know that the Families and the Ballas are the ones that attacked Taco Flats. It seems they've reignited their truce on the streets without the aid of the BGA." said Luis earning a nod from Navaro.

"Word on the street is that the Families have something planned today. I want you to take a few Vagos from Taco Flats and find out what's going on." said Luis earning a nod from Navaro.

"I'll bring a few Firestone's from Rancho with me as well." said Navaro earning a nod from Luis.

"Be safe mi hijo." said Luis before he watched his son walk away.

 **Martin**

 **Rockford Hills**

The morning was already starting for Martin as he stood in his living room putting a black dress suit in a cover to keep his clothing from being wrinkled before he heard a knock on his door.

"I'll be right down honey." said Martin without lifting his gaze from his position but hearing his bedroom door open.

"Not your wife and I don't like being called honey." said Mark as Martin turned to him and eyed his little brother.

"What are you doing here?" asked Martin as Mark's eyes fell on his older brothers suit.

"What's the suit for?" he asked.

"There's a funeral tonight for Bones and Deon there's also a memorial for everyone that was killed in Strawberry during the Balla attack." said Martin earning a nod from Mark.

"I might have to join you there." said Mark to Martin's surprise.

"Why you didn't like Bones and you didn't know Deon." stated Martin.

"Do you know a man named Luis Salazar?" asked Mark earning a shake of the head from Martin.

"You forget brother I haven't been in the streets since the early nineties." said Martin earning a nod from Mark.

"Well Luis Salazar is a very dangerous man. He was originally a Vago from Taco Flats but after doing a dime in Bolingbroke he got down with Onda. So now he's an Onda Captain and runs their operations in most of Downtown LS and by run their operations I mean he calls the shots for the Vagos, Aztecas, and Mara Bunta in Strawberry, Davis, and so on. He's also connected with the Madraza Cartel" said Mark earning a nod from Martin.

"When we attacked Taco Flats I guess we pissed him off. That's why me and my guys are gonna be at that funeral later today in case shit happens." said Mark.

"And if it does?" asked Martin.

"I suggest you keep your family and home and tell your guys to bring their guns and leave their girlfriends, kids, and parents at home." said Mark.

"Alright but I gotta pick Marrick up from the hospital-." Martin started before Mark interrupted him.

"Wait you're bringing Marrick?" he asked.

"Yeah Bones was his childhood friend and he said he was going to be there whether I like it or not." said Martin earning a low growl from Mark.

"Hey what he did to you was a long time ago and you look at you now. You're older, stronger, and wiser so you're more then capable of handling yourself if he tries anything remember that." stated Martin earning a nod from Mark.

"Alright I'll be there." said Mark earning a nod from Martin before he hugged his brother.

"So what do you have planned for this morning?" asked Martin earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Just...hanging out with my friends." said Mark earning a nod from Martin.

"Speaking of which I gotta go meet them." said Mark earning a nod from Martin.

"You don't want to stay for breakfast?" asked Martin.

"Nah I don't eat breakfast besides I don't want to be a third wheel." said Mark before he opened Martin's door and made his way out of the house.

 **Carlos**

Things were going slow for a young Chicano who looked to be in his early twenties and stood about five foot five with short black hair, black eyes, and wearing a white wife beater revealing the various tattoos on the man's arms, khaki shorts with a yellow bandanna hanging out his back pocket, and white shoes sat on the hood of a moving van texting on his phone just as two Salvadoran men wearing blue, white, and teal and dressed in Cholo style clothing approached him.

"Carlos Madraza quiere verte." said the lead man who was a muscular El Salvadoran man with a shaved head with MB tattooed in the back of his head and wearing a flannel blue and white t-shirt, black pants, and white shoes.

"Alright Tio." said Carlos before he jumped from the top of the truck and approached the back where he noticed a familiar one eared man wearing a blue suit.

"Madraza." said Carlos earning a nod from the Cartel leader.

"I can trust that your father will get this shipment in one piece?" Madraza asked earning a roll of the eyes from Carlos.

"Si he will receive this shipment I'm not a child anymore and I'd appreciate it if you fucking showed me my respect." Carlos replied earning a chuckle from Madraza.

"If I were you I'd mind your mouth boy." said Madraza earning an angry growl from Carlos.

"Okay fuck you." said Carlos with a smile on his face that angered Madraza.

"If your father wasn't Luis Salazar-." he started before Carlos stopped him.

"Well guess what he is so get the fuck over it." the young Salazar interrupted before turning back to his group of twenty five Mara Bunta members and yelled at them.

"Alright let's go Vamonos." he yelled causing all of them to hop in their vehicles while he looked in the back of the moving van and noticed the wooden crates that he knew were filled with pure Colombian as a smile spread across his face before he made his way over to his yellow and black modified Sabre Turbo before climbing inside with Tio before leading the convoy of five vehicles, plus the truck, away from an angry Madraza.

 **Mark**

 **Downtown Vinewood**

The drive back to Triggers Custom Shop wasn't long for Mark as he walked inside a black and white Dominator, Phoenix, Duke, and an all black Sandking as Mark found his eyes quickly going to the Duke.

"What's with all the muscule?" asked Mark as he approached Trigger.

"We're gonna need to hit that convoy hard and get away fast. I've modified these cars to go off-road so driving through the desert fast shouldn't be a problem for us. Meaning we can lose our enemies faster should they give chase" said Trigger earning a nod from Mark.

"Dibs on the Duke." said Mark.

"Won't be needing it." said Trigger earning a raised eyebrow from Mark.

"All we'll be needing as the Dominator, the Phoenix, and the Sandking. I've already decided to go with the Sandking so I can use the Grenade Launcher." said Trigger with a smug smile.

"And I thought I had issues." said Mark before he followed Trigger into the back room where they noticed Maggie and the others sitting around waiting.

"Everybody ready?" asked Mark earning nods from the group.

"Hell yeah." said Mercy with his gun in hand.

"I don't mean that I mean for this." said Mark as he walked out of the room with everyone following behind him and watching as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out CD.

"Is that your mixed CD?" asked Tiffany earning a smile from Mark.

"Hell yeah you guys know the deal whenever we did something crazy that would mostly likely get us killed we'd put this CD in, put it random, and the first song that played was ours." said Mark earning a chuckle from Link.

"You guys still do that?" he asked.

"We haven't done it in a while but we're all here now so let's start back the tradition." said Mark as he put the CD in Triggers stereo and set it.

"This is fucking stupid." said Maggie with a chuckle as the song It's Not My Time by Three Doors Down started to play.

"Ah hell yeah I was hoping for this." said Mark with a chuckle as he started to clap his hands to the music earning slight chuckles from everyone.

" _Looking back at the beginning of this and how life was...just you and me loving all of our friends. Living life like an ocean_." Mark sang sounding a bit off key before he looked to Lee who stood by chuckling.

" _But now the currents only pulling me down and its getting harder to breath_." said Lee before Mercy took over.

" _It won't be to long and I will be going under_." the large black-Chicano sang before Trip took over.

" _Can you save me from this_." he said before he, Mark, Lee, Mercy, and Link joined together.

" _Cause it's not my time I'm not going. There's a fear in me but it's not showing this could be the end of the me and everything I know-_." the five boys sang before Tweener joined in for the final words.

" _But I won't go_." he surprisingly sounding better then the four boys who obviously weren't good singers as Mark turned to Trigger who just rolled his eyes and joined the group.

" _I look ahead to all the plans that we made and the dreams that we had_." he started before Link joined in.

" _I'm in a world that tries to take them away oh but I'm taking them back cause all of this time I've just been too blind to understand what should matter to me_." he sang before Mark interrupted.

" _My friends this life we live, it's not what we have...It's what we believe in_." he started before he, Mercy, Lee, Trip, Trigger, Jericho, and Tweener joined in at once again.

" _Cause it's not my time I'm not going there's a fear in me but it's not showing this could be the end of the me and everything I know...but it's not my time I'm not going there's a will in me and now I know that this could be the end of me and everything I know."_ they said before Maggie finally joined in.

" _Oh but I won't go._ " she sang before turning to Tiffany who just rolled her eyes and sang.

" _I won't go_." she sang with a smile on her face before Trip wrapped his arms around her shoulder as the group started to clap and sing at once.

" _There might more then you believe, there might be more then you believe, there might be more then you can see..._ " they then went for a long pause and smiled at one another.

" _But it's not my time I'm not going there's a fear in me but it's not showing this could be the end of me and everything I know... but it's not my time I'm not going there's a will in me and now it's gonna show this could be the end of me and everything I know_." the men stopped leaving Tiffany and Maggie to do the ending chorus.

" _But I won't go...No I won't go down...Yeah_." they sang earning claps from the boys and Maggie who received a kiss on the side of the head courtesy of the youngest Roman.

"LET'S GET THIS DONE." said Mark as he made his way over to the Dominator with Maggie while Lee and Link climbed into the Phoenix, and Mercy, Jericho, Tweener, and Trip climbed into the Sandking before driving away from autoshop while Tiffany stood by waving.

 **Navaro**

While Mark and his team were making their way towards the convoy Navaro doing his own mission as he stood by with his arms crossed watching as three Vagos carried a tied a beaten CGF member with a shaved to a pole while the song Cuentan Que El by Whitehouse played in the background.

"All you had to do was tell me what I wanted to know and we wouldn't be going through this mi amigo." said Navaro as he eyed the Family member who looked to be in his mid twenties with light caramel skin, a shaved head, brown eyes, and wearing a white t-shirt that was covered in his own blood, green shorts, and white shoes.

"Fuck you barrio rat." the CGF member said with defiance in his tone while Navaro chuckled.

"I'm glad you see it that way." said Navaro as he sent a look to one of the Vagos who started putting tires over the man.

"In Mexico barrel burning is a form of execution the cartel use on their enemies as well as their rats. Me I prefer to do something called firenecklacing." Navaro stated as the CGF member started to panic as the two other Vagos started to douse him in gasoline.

"I like it because I know you can't escape and...I get to watch your flesh literally fall off your body." he finished while flicking a lighter and bringing it close to the gasoline covered tire before the CGF member started to speak.

"I'll talk." he said earning Navaro's attention.

"There's a funeral tonight for homies that got clipped by those Vagos...It's at this church in Strawberry." he said stuttering in panic while a smile spread across Navaro's face.

"See how easy that was." he said.

"Now put the lighter down." the CGF member said earning a chuckle from Navaro.

"Okay." he said before dropping the lighter on the tire igniting the gasoline as the loud scream of the CGF member filled his ears Navaro quickly turned up the music to try and drown out the screams while standing by and staring into the man's burning body with a serious look on his face.

 **Carlos**

Hot! That was the first word that came to mind for Carlos as he drove through the Senora Desert with the convoy of vehicles still following behind him while the sun beamed down on them from above and the sand on the road kicked up as their vehicles moved on without the knowledge that they were being followed by a stolen chopper that had been painted black.

"You're coming upon them brothers." said Trip as he sat at the door of the helicopter looking out the scope of his Sniper Rifle at the convoy before looking down the road as a black and white Dominator and Phoenix came speeding towards the convoy from behind while Jericho kept the aircraft steady.

"Got you let's do this." said Mark as he pulled his black ski mask over his face while Maggie did the same while cocking her gun.

"Hope being a cop hasn't made you soft brother." said Lee as he pulled down his mask while Link let out a chuckle.

"You wish." he said while loading his Sig Saurer P226.

"Mercy get ready." said Mark as he Mercy slammed the gas petal of the Sandking sending the lifted truck speeding down the road towards an intersection where they noticed a Sabre Turbo approaching.

"Hang on." said Mercy as Trigger checked his Grenade Launcher.

"Here we go." said Mark as he sped past the last car in the convoy with Lee following behind him as the duo found themselves riding side by side with the last two vehicles.

"Let's do it." said Mark as Maggie and Link pointed their guns out the passenger side windows and opened fire on the adjacent car instantly striking the driver in the head and hitting the man in the passenger seat before Mark and Lee made hard rights slamming their cars into the final two sending them both rolling off the road and flipping in the sand.

"What the-." started Carlos as he looked at his side view mirror without noticing the Black Sandking flying at the right side of his car it the Saber Turbo with enough force to knock the smaller car off the road and send it flipping into the sand as Carlos slammed his head against the steering wheel of the vehicle while Trigger rose from his position in the back of the truck with his Grenade Launcher in hand.

"Suck on this." he yelled before firing a Grenade that struck the closest car in the windshield shattering it and killing everyone inside in a violent explosion as a smile spread across Trigger's face while Maggie and Link quickly hopped out of their vehicles and shoot into the front of the moving truck killing the driver and passenger inside before pulling their bodies out and throwing them on the side of the road.

"Let's go Vamonos go rapido." yelled Mark showing off his fluent Spanish as Carlos vision and hearing came back to him he started to hear what Mark was saying.

"He's speaking Spanish but who would-." started Carlos before he watched the vehicles drive away causing him to reach into his pocket and draw his cellphone.

 **Martin**

 **Central Los Santos Medical Center**

The drive to the hospital after work wasn't long for the eldest Roman as he quickly made his way to Marrick's room where he noticed the second Roman standing up cracking his knuckles.

"You sure you can move around so soon?" asked Mark as he watched Marrick pop his neck.

"I'm fine." he said as Martin quickly noticed that his personality was different probably because he finished going through his detoxing process as Martin quickly handed his brother suit.

"I don't wear a suit for anyone." said Marrick as Martin noticed his brother was wearing a sleeveless black shirt that was opened at the front, black pants, and black and white shoes.

"So we are gonna talk about your addiction?" asked Martin earning a chuckle from Marrick.

"I don't have to talk to you about what I do in my free time brother, you just worry about me reclaiming my title as shotcaller and killing these bastards who killed clipped Bones." said Marrick before he walked away from the eldest Roman who took a deep breath before following after him.

 **Luis Salazar**

 **Rockford Hills**

The day was already off to a good start for Luis as he sat outside by his pool just as his wife Saundra approached him with a glass of lemonade. She was an elderly Mexican born woman who looked to be in her mid forties with short brown hair, almost glowing brown eyes, and wearing a bright pink dress that seemed to show off her light brown skin.

"Mi amor." she said before presenting him with the glass earning a smile from the man.

"Mi angel." he replied before taking a sip from his drink then sharing a kiss with his wife.

"I talked Olivia." she said earning a smile from Luis.

"How's she doing?" he asked with a wide smile.

"She wanted to know would you be at her graduation." Saundra said earning a loud chuckle from Luis.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, seeing mi nina graduating from USSA will be one of the proudest moments of my life." he said earning a nod from Saundra before the duo shared another kiss just as Hector approached the duo.

"Mr. Salazar we have a situation." he said earning Luis attention.

"Can't it wait Hector I'm spending time with mi angel." he said before giving Saundra a kiss on the cheek.

"It's about Carlos senor." he said earning Luis's attention as he turned back to his wife.

"Excusa mi angel, but I need to go see what our hijo has gotten into." said Luis earning a nod from Saundra as she watched Luis and Hector walk away from the pool.

"What's going on?" Luis asked in a more serious tone while walking away with Hector.

"Someone hit the convoy, killed everyone, and stole the shipment." Hector replied to Luis dismay.

"What about Carlos?" Luis asked with concern in his voice.

"He's alive and is using the GPS in the truck to track it." Hector replied.

"Alone?" Luis yelled earning a shake of the head from Hector.

"No he's sent a call to the closet Mara Bunta set and they're on the move to aid him." said Hector earning a nod from Luis.

 **Mark**

After hitting the convoy the team of thieves now found themselves onside of a barn in the Senora Desert loading the kilos of Cocaine into black duffel bags and carrying them to Jericho's helicopter.

"This was easier then I thought." said Trip with a chuckle as he took a bag from Mark while everyone laughed at their accomplishment.

"Uh guys." said Maggie earning everyone's attention as they turned to her and noticed that she had a car tracker in her hands.

"Shit they know where we are." yelled Mark as he snatched the device from Maggie's hand and threw it to the ground before stomping on it with enough force to break it.

"Too late." said Link as the group noticed a damaged Sabre Turbo speeding towards them.

"Jericho get this thing in the air and Trip give us covering fire." yelled Mark as he loaded his Rifle as Carlos stopped his car before hopping out firing a Tactical Mossberg 590 Shotgun and started shooting at the group causing the group to hide behind their cars while Jericho lifted the helicopter in the air while Carlos rained bullets down upon them.

"Fucking bitch." said Trigger as Mark noticed he had a blood leaking from his right arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah it's just a graze." he replied with venom in his tone before loading his AA-12.

"Trip give us a window." said Mark as Trip looked out the scope of his Sniper and targeted Carlos who was reloading his Assault Rifle.

"Gotcha." Trip said before firing a single bullet that collided with Carlos's upper right arm and tore all the way through causing Carlos to drop his gun.

"Finish loading up the drugs." said Mark earning confused looks from the group as they watched him move from his cover, behind the Dominator, and slowly walk towards Carlos who was trying to crawl away.

"You know running only makes it hurt worse." said Mark as Carlos turned over and noticed the youngest Roman standing over him with the Shotgun pointed at Carlos's head.

"My father will have your head on a pole for this punto." he said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Maybe but you won't have a head when he sees you." said Mark before he squeezed the trigger on the Shotgun and felt its violent kickback against his shoulder as one blast turned Carlos's head into what one would say to describe as Mark noticed that the Shotgun slug had put a hole in the sand staining what was left of Carlos's head in sand that mixed with his blood and turned the ground around him into a dark red as Maggie and the others watched the brutal display before them with mixed looks before Mark turned back to them with a smile on his face.

"Let's go." he yelled watching as Maggie, Link, Lee, Mercy, and Tweener made their way to the Chopper.

"All that hard work for nothing." said Trigger before he fired a Grenade Launcher striking the Phoenix and Sandking but before he could shoot the Dominator the group heard the sound of car engines and turned their heads to notice ten cars speeding towards them as a wide smile spread across Mark's face.

"Mark come on." yelled Maggie as Mark lifted his Shotgun and fired a slug hitting the driver in the first car in the head instantly killing him before he watched as everyone stepped out of their vehicles and started shooting causing him to take cover behind his Dominator.

"Shit we can't take this." said Jericho as he started to elevate the helicopter to Maggie's dismay.

"We can't leave Mark." she yelled as the group watched Mark loaded his M4A1 and licked his lips.

"BIENVENIDA EL ESQUINA DEL DIABLO BOBOSO **!"** yelled Mark again showing off his fluent Spanish before he lifted his gun and started shooting hitting a Mara Bunta member three times in the chest, another twice in the head, and one more in the neck instantly killing them while Trigger aimed his Grenade Launcher at a Peyote the Mara Bunta gang members had arrived in, and was using as cover, before firing a Grenade sending the vehicle up in flames and killing the gang members surrounding it before doing the same to a Rebel.

"Time to Vamanos." said Mark before he climbed into his Dominator and drove away from the barn with the Helicopters following close behind.

"You got a tail." said Trip as Mark looked out his rearview window and noticed four vehicles following behind him bringing a smile to his face.

"They want to race, I'll give them one." said Mark before he changed his radio station to Channel X as the song Rollin by Limp Bizkit started to play bring a wider smile to the youngest Roman's face.

"Hell yeah, let's see if those things can match up to Trigger's automotive skills and my horrible driving." said Mark as he started to drive through the desert before making a sharp right turn the Mara Bunta members tried to match.

"You're really want to compare my mechanical skills to those things...brother you insult me." said Trigger over his Walkie Talkie as Mark made another sharp turn before looking out his window and watching as one the Mara Bunta filled Rebel that was following had flipped over bringing a smile to Mark's face.

"Let's see how you handle on road." said Mark as he got back on the road and started driving with the three Mara Bunta vehicles following after him as Mark's made another sharp turn and watched as a Tornado that was following strike a street pole.

"Time to finish this." said Mark as he drew his MP7 before making a sharp right left turn as the group in the helicopter watched as the Dominator continued to slide forward despite being turned.

"Is Mark drifting?" asked Maggie as smiles spread across the faces of everyone they watched Mark stuck his MP7 out the window and fired on the last two vehicles striking both drivers before turning back around and driving off in the opposite direction.

"Alright brother." said Lee with a chuckle.

"Yeah let's get out of here before the feds show." said Mark before he drove off with the helicopter following close behind.

 **Miguel**

 **Rancho**

The drive to the gang filled streets of Rancho from the clean streets of Rockford wasn't long wasn't long for Miguel as he drove his white Peyote through the northern part of Rancho and noticed a few Varrio Los Azteca members walking down the streets.

Even though they were apart of the Southern United Raza and considered South Siders in the pen there has been a long standing feud between the Aztecas and Vagos that has claimed the lives of hundreds on both sides and even wandering bystanders.

As he took his eyes of the road for a split second and eyed a few Azteca members he noticed that a few of them the first words that came to his mind when he looked at them was..,Mayateros and Vendido because they tolerated working with the African American gangs instead of the their own Raza, something Miguel swore that he would never do.

He soon noticed that he arrived at his destination and parked his car in front of a small brick house before stepping out and knocking on the door. As he stood there for a few seconds the door quickly swung open and Miguel noticed a Salvadoran woman who looked to be in her early fifties with curly brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a black shirt with blue jean pants standing on the other side.

"Miguel buenos dias how are you." she asked earning a smile from Miguel who quickly hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I've been well Mrs. Quintero." said Miguel as the woman pulled him inside where he noticed pictures lining the wall of two Salvadoran boys until his eyes fell on one picture of a boy wearing a Marine Corp Uniform.

"When was the last time you heard from Felix?" he asked.

"It's been a while, he keeps moving around from Iraq to Afghanistan." she replied with a smile.

"Mrs. Quintero I'm actually here to talk to you about your street taxes, you haven't payed in three months." he said to the woman's surprise.

"Imposible mi hijo Manny pays almost every month." she replied earning a confused nod from Miguel before he turned his head and noticed a Salvadoran man with short black hair trying to creep in the hallway.

"Well then let me speak with Manny." said Miguel before he rushed into the back as Manny tried to run before Miguel knocked him to the ground to his mothers dismay.

"Where's the money Manny." yelled Miguel as he put his foot on Manny's chest.

"Miguel Detengase." Mrs. Quintero screamed with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking-." Manny didn't get the chance to speak before Miguel drew his pistol and started to pistol whip the side of Manny's head.

"Next time you don't pay up you die." said Miguel before he sent a sharp kick to Manny's already bloody head as the young man started to shake and convulse, signifying that he was going into shock, Miguel spit on his chest before walking away from the stunned Mrs. Quintero who rushed to her sons aid.

 **Strawberry**

The sun was finally beginning to set on this day in Los Santos as Martin stood at the back of the church with Dex, Franklin, Lamar, and a few other family members while Marrick sat at the front with B-Rock and the rest mourning the loss of Bones and Deon while a priest stood before them speaking.

"We are gathered here today to remember the lives of Deon Morgan and Benjamin Green. Two young men cut down well before their time in another wave of street violence." the preacher said as Martin eyed him closely.

"Both these young men weren't saints and they weren't model citizens but they both were young men who deserved to live and not be killed in the prime of their life." the man continued as Mark, Lee, Mercy, Trip, Trigger, Maggie, and Tweener entered the church, wearing dress clothes but with their weapons hidden under their jackets, before taking a stand beside Martin and Dex seeing as they were the only two familiar face their as Mark's eyes soon fell on Marrick who was sitting at the front row with his head down.

"Where's his head at?" he whispered earning Martin's attention.

"He's clean...for now but I still want to keep him close and if he doesn't want that I'm sending him to rehab." stated Martin as the priest continued to speak without anyone seeing the five yellow cars parked down the street from the church.

"Tell the boys get ready." said Navaro as he stepped out of his car along with twelve other Vagos while the song Let's Ride by Conejo played in the background before they began to make their way towards the church just as Navaro's cellphone started to ring.

"Can't talk now father." he said before ignoring his fathers call and continuing towards the church with an AK-47 in his arms while Jericho sat in a car across the street watching the new arrivals before pulling out his cellphone and texting Mark who stood on the wall with his group while everyone was viewing the bodies of Deon and Bones including Marrick who took a look at the back of the church and eyed Mark who was reading Jericho's text message.

"Brother you need to get everyone on the ground." said Mark earning Martin's attention.

"We got twelve Vagos coming around the front and back armed to the teeth with AK's." said Mark to Martin's surprise.

"Who said you could be here." yelled Marrick earning everyone's attention as they turned to Mark.

"Trust me it wasn't by choice." said Mark as Martin tried to get in between the two brothers.

"Now isn't the time for this shit we've got Vagos outside this-." started Martin before the sound of gunshots captured everyone's attention as Mark pulled Maggie to the ground behind the last row of pews while Martin knocked Marrick to the ground.

"You okay?" asked Mark earning a nod from Maggie as he lifted his head and noticed a Vago coming from the front of the church and starting to shoot at the Family members who was using the pews for cover.

"Take um out." yelled Mark as he, Lee, Maggie, Trigger, Mercy, Trip, and Tweener drew their pistols and started to shoot at the Vago overwhelming him with bullets that struck him all over before he hit the ground with a thud while a Vago entered the church from the back with a Shotgun.

"Fuck off." yelled Maggie as she shot the man in the knee bringing him to one leg before Mark drew his knife and quickly stabbed the man in the neck while Lee grabbed the AK-47 the first Vago had dropped.

"Oh shit." said Franklin as he and Lamar drew their pistols.

"Mercy, Trip, Trigger take the back while me, Maggie, and Lee hit the front." yelled Mark earning nods from his men who started to separate while he turned to Martin.

"Time to find your warrior brother." said Mark as he drew another Pistol and handed it to his older brother while Marrick picked up the dropped Shotgun.

"Time to kill me some barrio rats." said Martin before he cocked the Shotgun and followed Mark out the front of the church where he put a shell in the head of a Vago instantly kill them.

"Find my warrior." thought Martin before he watched as two Vagos entered the church armed with Tec-9's but before they could fire a shot Martin had knocked a gun from the first man's hand while Franklin and Lamar shot the other.

"This is not how I saw my day going." yelled Franklin as he reloaded his gun.

"Nigga we Family we signed up for this shit." said Lamar before she shot another Vago while Mercy and his team cutdown another.

"Shit." said Maggie as a Vago approached her she quickly drew her knife and slashed the man's throat spraying blood on her face but in the process she took a bullet in the back but thanks to her bulletproof vest she was fine.

"Fucking Puta." said Navaro as he aimed his AK-47 at Maggie but before he could fire a shot Mark had rushed him and punched the Salvadoran in the face hard enough to make him drop his gun.

"Bitch." said Navaro as he spit blood before turning to a smiling Mark just as the song blasting from a Vago's changed to Heart of a Rebel by SX-10 causing Mark to lick his lips.

"This fist fighting music friend care to partake my Chicano friend" asked Mark as he smiled at Navaro before dropping his gun and knife earning a confused look from Navaro who followed his actions and did the same.

"I'm Salvadoran spear-chucker, specifically Nonualcos of the Pipil people, if you can't sound that off." stated Navaro earning a chuckle from Mark.

"And I'm Polynesian, specifically Samoan, and black. And if you didn't know many blacks in America come from people who were sold into slavery not warriors. So we wouldn't be the spear-chuckers." said Mark with a chuckle.

"I don't care." Navaro replied with a chuckle.

"Glad we're on the same page." said Mark as he and Navaro charged each other while Martin was still trying to fight off the Vago he tackled only to receive a headbutt that knocked hm off his feet as the Vago went to draw his pistol Martin had reached the one Mark had given it and before the Vago could draw his own the eldest Roman had already shot him six times in the face staining him in blood.

"Let's go assholes." yelled Marrick as he shot a Vago in the head blowing his head off as the group quickly noticed that they had all made short work of the Vagos but a number of them had gunshot wounds but that wasn't on everyone's mind as they turned their heads and watched Mark and Navaro fight each other with the same intensity as gladiators in the Roman Coliseum or in this case a Samoan vs. a Nonualcos Warrior. Both groups separated by miles apart but both shared the same love of war as one would think both men's ancestors were looking down at this battle with pride in their hearts as Navaro landing three punches against Mark's face only for the youngest Roman to lower his shoulder and grab a hold of Navaro's waist before spinning him until his back collided with the wall of the church creating a loud booming sound.

"DAMN." said Lee, Lamar, Franklin, and a few other Family members in reference to a movie as they watched Mark land a knee in strike in the center of Navaro's chest before headbutting him causing the Salvadoran man to take a few steps back.

"Let's go." yelled Mark as he and Navaro charged each other and traded blows for blows as Navaro punched the youngest Roman in the cheek only for Mark to respond with a punch to his abdomen only for Navaro to hit back with a kick to Mark's stomach only for Samoan to respond with a forearm strike to Navaro's jaw as the duo who took a few steps back and responded with an haymaker to the side of Mark's head making the youngest Roman step back.

"Are you crying puta?" asked Navaro as he leaned on the hood of his car and started to laugh at Mark only to see that the youngest Roman was laughing almost like a madman.

"OH YEAH I HAVEN'T HAD THISN MUCH FUN IN A LONG TIME BUDDY." said Mark to Navaro's surprise as he watched Mark remove his shirt everyone took in the phrase tattooed on his back.

"TIME FOR THE FUN PART!" yelled Mark as Navaro's eyed widened as Mark slammed into the man's abdomen shoulder first almost like a missile as the group watched the duo literally fly over the hood the car throwing blows at each other.

"Kick his ass Mark." yelled Tweener as Martin and Marrick watched the fight closely as Mark straddled Navaro and threw punches to the man's face bloodying his nose only for the man of Pipil descent to respond by rolling over and in turn straddle Mark before throwing punches at the youngest Roman's face only for Mark to grab a hold of Navaro's right arm and forcing it to his side and putting him in a reverse Keylock.

"Kimura he's got it locked in." said Trigger with a chuckle as everyone watched Mark crank Navaro's arm away from his body putting strain on the Salvadoran man's arm and earning a loud groan from the man.

"Mark's gonna break his arm." said Maggie as Martin and Marrick watched as their younger brother licked his lips and eyed Marrick before rolling his eyes into the back of his head, stick his tongue out while throwing his head back, then forcibly jerk Navaro's arm creating a loud snapping sound and a loud scream from Navaro before he hit the ground after Mark released his now limp arm.

"Oh I'm not done yet body, I know some Mexican wrestling move." said Mark with a chuckle as he moved to Navaro's left arm and applied a cross Armbar and began applying pressure to man's wrist only for Navaro to feel a sudden urge of adrenaline shoot through him as he found himself turning over lifting Mark off the ground before slamming the shorter man on the ground with enough force to make him break his hold on Navaro's arm.

"Fucking bitch." yelled Navaro as he sent a kick to Mark's side before reaching into his waistband and pull out a curved hunting knife.

"Give me some head." yelled Navaro as swung at Mark only for the youngest Roman to dodge but still receive a long cut on his left shoulder shoulder before responding by biting down on Navaro's right hand with enough force to draw blood earning a scream from the man.

"Damn." said Franklin as the group watched Mark throw a punch to Navaro's crouch causing the man to lurch forward before Mark responded by kicking him in the face with enough force to make the Salvadoran hit the ground back first while Mark slowly rose to his feet and picked up Navaro's knife before standing over the man with a smile.

"Give me some head prick." said Mark as he went to raise the blade over his head before he was rushed by two Vagos who knocked him off his feet.

"Shit." said Mark as one Vago climbed on top of Mark while another grabbed Navaro and ran away.

"No." said Maggie as she shot the Vago on Mark in the shoulder causing him to hit the ground in pain while Mark eyed the fleeing Navaro with an angry growl before turning his attention to the injured Vago before him.

"Today is not your day my friend." said as Mark be brought Navaro's knife down on the man's neck decapitating him in one swing and leaving everyone stunned before Martin and Marrick approached him.

"You good little brother?" asked Martin earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Peachy!" said Mark between laughs as the Chamberlain and Forum Gangsters eyed the three Roman Brothers closely as they smiled at each other.

"Well I never thought I'd see this day." said Dex as the three brothers continued to eye each other before they turned their heads at the sound of police sirens.

"One time bust out." said Mark as he patted Martin on the shoulder before running away with Lee, Mercy, Trip, Maggie, Trigger, and Tweener in tow as they climbed into Jericho's car before driving off while everyone else did the same.

 **Luis Salazar**

 **Rockford Hills**

A day that started out earlier as a perfect morning for the Salazar family had become a nightmare in a matter of hours as Luis sat on his couch with tears in his eyes rubbing his beloved wife's back while she cried in his shoulder as Miguel stood behind him pacing the floor with anger in his heart.

"Their calm was soon interrupted though by the sound of their front door opening causing Miguel to go check the door before returning.

"Papa there's something you gotta see that's really important." said Miguel causing Luis to slowly back away from his wife before following Miguel into his room where he noticed the beaten Navaro.

"What happened?" asked Luis as he approached his son and noticed that his right arm was broken and he had bruises and cuts covering his body.

"I found out that a lot of CGF members were going to be at a funeral for their guys killed at that Burger shot. I went their with some dudes from Taco Flats...we had them outgunned but they killed everyone and barely took any losses." said Navaro.

"You let those Chavalas do this to you?" asked Miguel.

"No they had a guy this corto Coconut Nigger and he did this to me. I think he's ex-military because he had skill and he was barking orders to everyone. That's the only reason I'm like this a lot of those dudes are dead." said Navaro with anger in his voice.

"But I find that Puto and I'm gonna-." he started before Luis stopped him.

"The time for revenge will have to wait we have more important things to handle." said Luis to Navaro's surprise.

"Papa I can-." he started before Miguel stopped him.

"Carlos is dead." he said to Navaro's surprise.

"Somebody hit the convoy, they stole the drugs, and killed everyone there...including Carlos. The police say whoever did it shot him in the face with a Shotgun at close range and the only reason they were able to ID him was because he had his drivers license and ID on him." said Miguel with anger in his voice as Navaro looked at the group with a defeated look on his face.

"Do we know who did it?" he asked with sadness evident in his voice.

"They wore mask and full body covers, the only thing those that survived could tell me was that one of them spoke perfect Spanish. He told them welcome to the devils corner in almost perfect Spanish." said Luis earning a surprised look from Navaro.

"You don't think another-." started Navaro before Luis interrupted him.

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out." stated Luis before his cellphone started to ring from a familiar number causing him to answer.

"Octavia." he said before lowering his head.

"Yes it's true...Carlos is gone." he said with sadness still evident in his voice as Miguel punched a hole in the wall.

"That bitch Manny better be happy I saw him earlier and not now." said Miguel as he walked out of his room while at Central Los Santos Mrs. Quintero was sitting next to her son who was lying in a hospital bed on life support with bandages wrapped around his skull.

While miles away from Los Santos in the hot deserts of Iraq an American Soldier made his way into a tent with a piece of paper in his hands.

"First Sergeant Quintero I have some news for you." the man said before his eyes fell on a shirtless Salvadoran man with bright caramel skin, short black hair, and was wearing only his desert combat pants revealing his tattoo covered torso that consisted of VLA tattooed on his back, a smiling Chicana with tears falling from her eyes, wearing a bandanna and a cross etched on his upper right arm, and LS tattooed on his upper left arm.

"What is it sir?" he asked in a deep voice before turning around and rising to his feet revealing his full height of five-foot-nine and the scar on his right cheek, brown eyes, and Salvadoran flag tattoo on the right side of his chest while Brown Pride was tattooed on his abdomen.

"You should probably sitdown for this son." the soldier said before the young officer followed his instructions and started to tell him about his family.

 **Authors Note:** This seems like a good stopping point honestly I wasn't planning on having the funeral in this chapter the reason I put it in was because majority of this chapter revolved around Mark and his crew so I needed Martin to do something and bring Marrick back.

I also introduced Luis Salazar's wife and his sons in this chapter Miguel, Navaro, and Carlos who will sorta become the main antagonist for the Roman Brothers and I think you can tell who's going to be going up against who.

Miguel is his oldest son and has the quick temper similar to Marrick. His appearance is actually based on another favorite Chicano actor of mine Reynaldo Gallegos who played Fiasco on Sons of Anarchy and Carlos Acosta on Gang Related.

Navaro is the adoptive middle child who was taken in by the Salazar family. He's a psychopath like Mark and gets pleasure in making his enemies suffer. His character's appearance is based on actor Danny Pino who plays on Law and Order SVU and was on Cold Case. I chose him because the character Navaro was actually based on the character Danny Pino played on the Shield Armadillo Quintero who's signature style of killing was firenecklacing. His first appearance was of him firenecklacing two Chicano gang leaders while playing the same song he played in this story.

Carlos was the hot heated younger brother who was still trying to prove himself to his father and was based on the character Carlos from Saints Row II, even their appearances are practically identical. Didn't really look up an actor seeing as he died in the same chapter he was introduced.

Saundra is Luis's wife who's aware of what her husband and her sons do for a living but out of love doesn't question it. I wanted to make her relationship more loving then Martin Madraza and Patricia's because in truth no Chicana would let a man treat them like that, from my experience and what I see though. Her character is based off Mexican actor Constance Marie who played Angie Lopez on the George Lopez show.

We also introduced my other main Salvadoran character in this story Felix Quintero and we'll be seeing more of him in the future. As you can tell he's an Azteca with military training. His character characters appearance is based off the only male Salvadoran actor I know J.D. Pardo who was on Snitch and Revolution.

Also if you don't know a Kimura is a reverse Keylock which is basically an Armbar used in Judo but unlike a cross Armbar you don't have to stretch your opponents arm. I got the idea to add it in this story by watching Brock Lesnar break Triple H's arm which would have been better if it snapped.

Also a lot of people keep asking me about Mark and his crew being almost exactly like a street gang. That's why I added that song in this chapter because they're more closer to each other then a street gang that was the point of it, plus that was an old thing me and my friends used to do before a football game it gets everybodies blood pumping and let's them know you have their back and surprisingly it works.

Speaking of music there was a lot of music in this chapter from a lot of artist in trust this chapter was supposed to have two singing scenes the other was supposed to be in the church with Maggie, Tamika, and a few other girls from Chamberlain singing Missing You by P Diddy and the shooting was supposed to happen at the usual get together after the funeral.

I don't want to give too much details about next chapter just know that I'm taking some advice from two of my reviewers Mark's meeting with the Samoan Ballas, Martin and Marrick meet with the BGA, and all three have their sitdown with Luis Salazar...also Michael, Franklin, and Trevor do their heist.

So Stick Around and Have a Great Day.


	12. 2nd Heist, Meeting, and Attack

**Chapter 12: The Four Dragons Casino Heist**

 **The Meetings Across Los Santos**

 **Franklin**

 **Strawberry**

The drive to the Vanilla Unicorn wasn't long for the Forum Gangster as he parked his car Buffalo at the back of the building before walking inside through the backdoor where he noticed Lester, Trevor, Michael, Gustavo, Packie, and Taliana were waiting.

"What I miss?": he asked.

"Nothing we're getting ready to move out." said Michael earning a nod from Franklin.

"Alright let's do this." said Franklin.

"Remember Michael, Trevor, Packie, and Gustavo are gonna walk in and hold the place up while you and Taliana will stick to the getaway." said Lester earning nods from the group.

"You all remember how this goes. This isn't organized, none of us no each other-." started Michael before Trevor interrupted.

"We get it Mikey you don't have to keep quoting movie lines." said Trevor before he walked out of the room with Packie, Gustavo, and Taliana in tow.

"Tell me again why you chose to let him live." said Michael earning a chuckle from Franklin before the group made their way out of the night club and gathered in their cars.

"Remember this is going to be a long drive so I suggest you guys get comfortable." said Lester before he walked the group drive away.

 **Mark & Maggie**

 **East Beach**

The morning had already started for Mark as he layed on his bed, on his right side due to the bandages wrapped around his left shoulder from his fight with Navaro two days ago, with his arms wrapped around a Maggie after a night of intimacy.

"I knew you weren't still mad at me." said Mark earning a roll of the eyes from Maggie before she slapped his injured shoulder earning a loud wince from him.

"I wasn't mad that you broke that man's arm I was mad because you took pleasure in it." said Maggie earning a confused look from Mark.

"I get that you've done a lot of killing but I don't like that you get pleasure in just watching people suffer watching people hurt isn't something you should enjoy." she said earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"I understand." he replied before wrapping his arms around Maggie hugged her tighter pressing her exposed breast to his chest then planting a kiss on her forehead.

"So what are you doing today?" she asked.

"Meeting with Luis Salazar with Martin and Marrick." said Mark to Maggie's surprise.

"Why are you meeting with him when you know he wants to kill you after what you did his son?" asked Maggie as she eyed Mark with worry in her eyes.

"I broke Navaro's arm after he shot up a funeral and killed six people, I burned Taco Flats to the ground and damn near folded the entire set he folded a number of Family and Balla sets across LS. The way I see it we're even. We need to end this shit before shit get's worse." said Mark.

"You killed his youngest son." added Maggie.

"He doesn't know that...besides he's got bigger. Words already spreading across San Andreas about Salazar's shipment being stolen. Onda's gonna come down hard on him if he doesn't come up with their dope or their money because they can't blame Madraza for this since he handed it over to them." said Mark.

"That still doesn't mean you're safe." Maggie said earning Mark's attention as he noticed tears forming in the girls eyes.

"I'll be alright you know me." he said before kissing her forehead.

"And if they kill you." Maggie said earning a few seconds of silence from the youngest Roman before he spoke up.

"Then I want you to take everyone and leave LS. I don't want any of you to seek revenge, I'm not one of those kinda guys. If I'm not here to protect you then I want you to leave and live a normal life." said Mark before Maggie rubbed his cheek.

"Why can't we live a normal life now with you?" she asked as Mark kissed her hand but before he could speak his cellphone started to ring causing him to quickly answer it while Maggie rose from the bed allowing Mark to see her naked body.

"That was Nash he'll be in Seattle for the pickup." said Mark as he watched Maggie pick up her clothes.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To take a shower and no you can't join me." she replied before making her way into the bathroom while Mark layed back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling before closing his eyes as he felt sleep overtake him while a flashback of his teenage years played in his mind.

" _Fuck up the Chavala." yelled a bald Chicano as he stood over a young Mark watching as three other Chicano's, belonging to the Northend Vagos in East Beach, stomped the youngest Roman into the ground._

" _Fuck you." Mark yelled before rising up and punching one of the Vagos in the mouth but by doing so three more quickly rushed him._

" _Beat that fool." yelled the lead Chicano as Mark had no choice but to ball up while beginning to feel light headed after receiving a kick to the head._

 _But as he started to slip into the dark the last thing he saw was five men he described in one word as being "Giants" because they towered over their enemies and had long black hair tied behind their heads or hung loosely around their faces giving off a warrior like image and were covered in tribal like markings that covered their bodies from head to toe before Mark slipped into unconsciousness._

While he layed their remembering his youth Mark's eyes quickly shot open as a large meaty hand covered in a black glove wrapped around his mouth preventing him from screaming he took in the sight of the black mask wearing men that stood over before he started to feel light headed.

"Chloroform on the glove." Mark thought before he finally passed it while the men threw him over their shoulders and carried him out of the apartment.

 **Martin & Marrick**

 **Roman Trucking**

The day had already begun for Martin as he sat in his office while Marrick sat beside him eating a burger from Burger Shot.

"I don't get it why do I have to stay here with you?" asked Marrick who was wearing an green sleeveless shirt underneath a denim jacket, black pants, and white shoes.

"So you don't go off and strike back against the Vagos before our sitdown." Martin replied while wearing his usual gray suit.

"Hey those bastards shot up Bones funeral I say we do the same." Marrick replied.

"And that's what we don't need, I think we caught a break with Salazar's son being killed but we need to squash this shit before their family finishes mourning their loss and take their anger out on us." stated Martin.

"I say let those cock suckers come I'm dying for a fight." stated Marrick before he took a bite of his burger and eyed Martin.

"So when were you going to tell me about our little brother?" he asked to Martin's surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Martin asked with venom in his tone.

"Thought that prick was in the army." Marrick replied.

"He was in the Marines and he came back years ago after being shot twelve times." said Martin to Marrick's surprise.

"Twelve goddamn that nigga gangsta y'all jumped him in yet." said Marrick.

"I hate to break it to you brother but Marcus hates the Families and the only reason he's helping CGF is because of me." said Martin.

"Nigga better learn to love CGF that shits our heritage." said Marrick.

"Kinda hard to love someone that fucked you over your entire love." stated Martin.

"Is this about me throwing him and shooting him, that built character for him." said Marrick to Martin's anger.

"Build character brother Marcus is scared for life. He's seen and done things that no child should have had to do and all of that is because of you." said Martin.

"Oh and what has he seen and done that normal people in CGF haven't. We've all seen people get killed and a lot of us have done killings. Everything Mark has become is the same thing he would have became if he stayed in CGF. The only difference is now he's more useful to the set because he has military training...and that crew he runs with ain't to shabby either." said Marrick earning a low from from Martin as Dex entered the room.

"Martin there's somebody in Chamberlain who wants to talk with you two." he said earning a raised eyebrow from the eldest Roman.

"Unless he's someone I can kill I don't want to hear it." said Marrick.

"You can't kill him but I think you'd want to hear him out." stated Dex earning a nod from Martin.

"Alright let's go brother." said Martin earning a loud groan from Marrick before he followed after his brother.

 **Luis Salazar**

 **Rockford Hills**

In the two days since the death of his youngest son Luis seemed more like a hurt parent then a crime lord as he sat in his study drinking cheap liquor as Miguel walked into the room with Navaro following behind him, the latter of whom was wearing black t-shirt, blue jean pants, white shoes, and a sling for his broken right arm.

"Papa I understand that you're still grieving Carlos but have other things to handle like finding out who ripped us off." said Miguel who was wearing a plaid black and white shirt, black pants, white shoes, and a yellow bandanna earning silence from Luis.

"We also have to deal with the Families. The CGF leaders will be meeting with us in a few hours." said Navaro.

"We can easily wipe them off the map we need to worry more about our stolen drugs. Onda's already pressing us about that." stated Miguel with anger towards his adoptive brother.

"And if CGF takes this time to hit us while we're unprepared they could fold another hood." said Navaro.

"You're just trying to get back at that enano who broke your arm, get over it he ain't worth the time." said Miguel earning an angry growl from Navaro.

"Cierralo...both of you." yelled Luis as he rose from his seat earning silence from both men.

"Carlos's body isn't in cold yet and you to idiotos are here bickering like hynas." he yelled with anger in his voice.

"Now what's this about a meeting the CGF leaders?" asked Luis.

"They sent a message saying that they wanted to have a sitdown with us at a coffee shop in Rockford later today. I think they want to come to truce." said Miguel.

"They they aren't going to get we need to fold those bastards words already spreading around San Andreas they can take us on." said Navaro.

"Alright I'll meet with them the least we can do is hear them out after that I'll decide what to do." said Luis as Miguel went to speak the trio were quickly interrupted by the sound of the door opening as Luis's eyes quickly fell on his only daughter Octavia. She was a rather curvy Chicana with long black hair that went to the middle of her back, dark brown eyes, light caramel skin, and wore a pink shirt under white jacket with blue jean pants, and high black boots.

"Octavia." Luis said while taking in his daughters tear filled eyes before she ran into his arms and started crying into his chest.

"It's okay we're gonna find out who did this." he whispered to her while running his hands through her hair.

 **Mark**

 **East Beach 1994**

" _Why'd you help me out." Mark asked while looking around at the five long haired "Giants" that saved his life._

" _We USO's gotta look out for one another." the lead man said earning a few seconds of silence from the youngest Roman._

Mark quickly awoke to water being splashed on him as he opened his eyes and noticed that he was in a dark room tied to a chair wearing only his black underwear.

"About time you woke your ass up." came a familiar voice that made the youngest Roman chuckle before speaking.

"Glad I see the training I gave your guys paid off Junior." said Mark before the lights came on revealing a muscular Samoan man that stood at least six foot two with long black hung from under his purple, black eyes, a bright colored skin, and wearing a white wife beater that showed off the tribal tattoos that covered both his entire torso and arms, black pants with a purple bandanna hanging out the back pocket and white shoes.

"I like how you talking to me like we friends Tranny." he said earning a confused look from Mark.

"Don't give me that look word is you been seen hanging with the Families in Strawberry and you know that's a no no homie." he said earning a nod from Mark.

"Dude I'm from Strawberry, I have family in Strawberry, and you saying this like I'm in apart of the S or T-Gang." said Mark earning a few seconds of silence from Junior before he drew his knife and cut the rope around Mark.

"You better be lucky I need you nigga." Junior stated before walking away from Mark.

"I got some clothes for you right there." he said before pointing to a dresser as Mark quickly noticed that he was in a familiar living room.

"Man I haven't been here in a while." said Mark before he put on clothes Junior left him, a pair of blue jean pants, a white t-shirt, and white shoes then walked out of the house and noticed that he was on Willow Street in East Beach a known territory to the Boys of Samoa Ballas or the Samoan Gangster Ballas. The same gang that took him and his friends off the streets all those years ago.

"You just gonna stand around and stare or are you gonna come with me?" asked Junior earning a nod from Mark before he followed after the larger Samoan.

"So tell me why you been in Strawberry with the Families and not the Tongan Ballas?" asked Junior as Mark remembered that the closest ally to the Boys of Samoa was the Tongan Balla Crew or TBC were based in Strawberry and actually were a close hood to Chamberlain Hills.

"As you know my two brothers run with CGF. My middle brother been a fighting a war with all the Ballas in Davis so they shot him and now my eldest running the set and cleaning up his mess." said Mark earning a nod from Junior.

"How dat going?' asked Junior as he and Mark continued to talk the streets.

"We truced up and got a little alliance going between CGF, Original Covenant, and East Side, but the other sets still sketchy to us." stated Mark.

"What about the Vagos I heard you got into a fist fight with Navaro Salazar and fucked him up." stated Junior with a chuckle.

"Taco Flats was hitting Families and Ballas hard so we truced up to take care of that. Me and my guys are the one's who fucked them over after they killed two Family members. We hit them, they hit a funeral, and the better man won between me and Navaro." said Mark earning a nod from Junior.

"So now you just helping them to fight the Barrio rats?" asked Junior earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"Yeah other then that I still hate the Families...hate Ballas too but I can tolerate you guys." said Mar earning a chuckle from Junior.

"Good because I got something from you my Uso." said Junior as he led Mark to a nearby park where they both noticed over thirty purple wearing Samoan men standing around talking. As Mark followed Junior into the crowd the youngest Roman quickly noticed that the men before him still towered over him like giants and there bodies were still marked up with tribal designs before Junior approached a heavyset Samoan man wearing a black hat on backwards, with a purple jacket over a black t-shirt, and black pants and purple shoes.

"Mark this my Uso Big Joe." said Junior as Mark eyed the man before slapping hands with him.

"Nice to meet you." said Mark earning a smile from Big Joe.

"You the dude that broke Navaro arm. Junior said he knew you but I didn't think he serious." said Big Joe earning a nod from Mark.

"Yeah I used to run with the Samoans and the T-Crew when I was young." stated Mark earning a nod from Big Joe.

"They got some other dudes I want you to meet Mark come on." said Junior earning a nod from Mark before he followed after him with a confused look on his face.

 **Central Los Santos Medical Center**

After getting off his plane at LSX the ride to Los Santos Medical Center wasn't long for Felix as he walked through the hospital until he entered a room where he noticed a familiar man laying on a bed with his head wrapped in bandages while a woman sat beside him before her eyes widened at he sight of him.

"Felix." she said before rising from her seat and rushing her son and wrapping him in her arms while taking in the sight of his Marine Corp uniform.

"Buenos dias mama." Felix said before his eyes fell on his brother and after letting go of his mom he quickly approached him.

"The doctor said that his brain took too much damage so he's..." she started before Felix stopped her.

"Brain dead." said Felix without looking away from his mother.

"They want me to pull the plug but I wanted you to say goodbye." said Mrs. Quintero as Felix gritted his teeth in anger.

"Who did this?" Felix asked.

"Mi hijo-." she started before he interrupted her.

"No mama tell me who did this." he said earning a few second of silence from his mother before she spoke.

"Miguel Salazar." she said to Felix's surprise.

"Why?" he asked.

"Manny took the street taxes I was paying them-." she started before Felix cut her off.

"Street taxes, for the food truck, mama both me and Manny were Aztecas so we didn't have to pay-." he started before his mother stopped him.

"Manny was kicked out." she said to Felix's surprise.

"They believed that Manny stole half a key of Cocaine from them to see on the side...and they were right he did steal it but to use not to sell." she said as Felix looked away from her.

"Manny developed his addiction after you left but he managed to hide that from the Aztecas. When they found out they beat him out of the gang and left him for dead." she continued.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Felix.

"I didn't want to worry you. You were overseas fighting in a war where your enemy doesn't have a face...you shouldn't have had to worry about your family back home." she said earning silence from Felix.

"After they kicked Manny out I had to start paying street taxes to them. The Salazar family was lenient and said I didn't have to pay as much as everyone else but it was still a high price. I would give the money to this Vago in Vespucci but he would get mad if I didn't give him the exact amount. So Manny told me he would give it to a friend in the Aztecas who wouldn't come down on me if I gave him less then what I was told to pay. Miguel payed us a visit two days ago saying they haven't received our payment in three months. I told him about Manny but he beat Manny over the head with his pistol." she said with sadness in her heart before breaking out in tears as Felix felt his heart drop.

"I need to borrow your car." he said before walking out of the room.

"Donde vas, Que estas haciendo?" she yelled while watching feeling walk away and draw his cellphone before putting it to his ear.

"Beto it's Felix be at my house in twenty minutes." said Felix before he walked out of the hospital.

 **Martin & Marrick**

 **Strawberry**

The drive to Strawberry wasn't long for the Roman Brothers as Martin parked his car in front of Marrick's house before stepping out and noticing B-Rock, Gerald, and two other CGF members talking with two African American men.

"I assume you are the Roman Brothers I thought there'd be three of you." said one of the men. He was an older muscular dark skinned African American man with a shaved head, black eyes, and wearing a black button up shirt, black jeans, and white shoes.

"There is, our younger brother is killing." said Marrick with a chuckle earning an elbow from Martin.

"When will he be here him and his crew are the one of the one's we really want to see." said the other man who was around the same age as the first with lighter skin, a shaved head, a trimmed black beard, and wearing a gray t-shirt, blue jean pants, and brown boots.

"You mind telling us who you are." said Martin.

"My name is Derrick and my partner here is Charles. We're here to represent the Black Guerrilla Army." the lead man said earning wide eyes from everyone.

"Okay why are you here?" asked Martin.

"We're here to recruit CGF into the army. We know about how you managed to recreate the truce with the Ballas in Davis, how you been hammering the Vagos, and how your brother broke Navaro Salazar's arm. We need brothers like you in the army and we'd like to bring you into the rank." Derrick said earning a raised eyebrow from Martin.

"I like the offer but you've got three problems." said Marrick earning a confused look from the BGA member.

"First off you guys are a prison gang not a street gang. Secondly my brother right here may be running CGF but he's not going to be running things long because he already don't want it." said Marrick as he threw his arm over Martin's shoulder.

"And lastly, this is the most important one, our younger brother Marcus isn't in a gang and wishes to keep it like that. He hates Families and Ballas so what makes you think he'll join you?" asked Marrick with a chuckle.

"Plus Mark's Samoan and he sticks to his Samoan side and you're talking about his crew but what you don't know is that Mark's crew consists of a Chinese guy who acts black, a black-Mexican who looks Mexican, a black-Irish man who looks white, a black-Filipino who looks Central American, a white boy who acts black with a swastika tattooed on his stomach, and two white guys I haven't met yet." said Martin as Derrick went to speak but was cutoff by the eldest Roman.

"I'm not done...Mark's current and only girlfriend in his life is a Chinese-Filipino. He has never been with or had sex with a black woman nor is he interested. Mark speaks seven languages and none of them is Swahilli. He grew up being around Samoans and Asians and loves Asian women...what makes you think Mark is interested in being apart of an organization that believes the system is made to keep black men down when it was black men who kicked him down his whole life?" asked Martin with venom in his tone earning continued silence from the two BGA members.

"Well that takes care of that." said Marrick with a chuckle.

"Are you declining our offer Mr. Roman because if you are think about this. You're waging a war with not only the Salazar family but the Mexican Mafia as well. You're one group with no backup do I need to tell you what happened to groups that war with La Onda?" asked Derrick earning silence from Martin.

"We'll have your answer at a later time." said Martin earning a nod from Derrick.

"I hope you choose the right decision for your sake and the sake of your set." he said before walking away with Charles in tow.

"Are you really thinking about turning down their offer?" asked Gerald as Martin turned to him.

"If we're going to war with the Salazar family we'll need somebody in our corner. The Salazar family has Onda so we need the BGA to have our backs or else everyone in this hood will die." he stated before Martin walked away from the man while Marrick turned to Gerald.

"Gerald what are you doing outside your apartment?" asked Marrick earning silence from the drug dealer only for a chuckle to pass from Marrick's lips before he put the man in a headlock started to forcibly rub his knuckles against the man's head as Dex and B-Rock chuckled at the sight of Marrick giving Gerald a noogie.

 **Mark**

 **East Beach**

After a few hours of being with the Boys of Samoa Mark quickly noticed that the group was having a party, the reason for he still didn't understand, that he didn't really want to be at as he sat on a nearby park bench with his cellphone to his ear.

"Hey Mag's you miss me?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Where the hell did you go?" she asked while screaming could be heard in the background.

"I'm with Junior he's got me at this party I don't know what for though." Mark replied before hearing a louder scream.

"What the hells going on over there?" he asked.

"Lee, Trip, Jericho, and Tweener got the idea to spend their off day at Vespucci Beach, but they forget that Tweener has a big swastika tattooed on his abdomen. So after forcing enough morphine to kill a small animal into his system they're are now trying to burn the thing off with hot iron." said Maggie earning a loud wince from Mark.

"Fuck I wanted to do that but I was gonna use a blowtorch. Its less messy and he'll heal a lot faster." said Mark earning silence from Maggie before he heard her yell out for them to stop what they were doing.

"The people I surround myself with." he said before hanging up his phone as Junior approached him.

"Eleven years later and you still hate parties." he said before taking a seat next to the youngest Roman.

"What can I say I'm a different breed." said Mark with a chuckle.

"Yeah you like to fight, I still remember the first drive-by we took you on. You were fifteen and wanted to use the AK." said Junior as Mark gave a low chuckle.

"So what's the reason for this party?" Mark asked earning a few seconds of silence from Junior.

"I'm going away for a few years." he said earning a few seconds of silence from Mark.

"I got busted with some pills and gun and I took deal to get rid of the weapons charge that's why I needed you here." said Junior.

"Please don't tell me you want me to run the set." stated Mark.

"Hell no you're an Uso but you ain't one of us. I'm giving that title to Big Joe." said Junior earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Your laughing because you think that's the wrong move, so tell me what you think wrong with him." said Junior as Mark eyed Big Joe and took in the sight of him talking with a few boys.

"He does give off the gangsta vibe. He seems like the type that runs from confrontation and if the police have him in an interrogation room instead of asking for a lawyer he tells them everything he knows." said Mark earning a nod from Junior.

"That's why I want you to watch him. When new guys take over they tend to flip everyone around them and I'm only gonna be gone for two years. I want you to watch him because you can't be flipped when someones throwing money and women in your face." said Junior earning a nod from Mark.

"Yeah but I'm not apart of your group either so he can easily keep me outta the loop." said Mark.

"Don't worry I gave your number to one of my guys. He's gonna keep you in the loop on everything Big Joe do and if you don't like it I want you to tell me and I'll tell you what to do with it." said Junior earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"You want me to be the bullet in your loaded gun?" asked Mark earning a nod from Junior.

"Poetic as always." he said with a chuckle.

"Alright I'll do it." said Mark earning a nod from Junior who extended his hand for Mark to shake.

"Be safe my Uso." said Mark earning a chuckle from Junior.

"The man who's going to war with Onda is telling me to be safe." he replied earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"You know we beef with most black gangs in here in East Beach and the Tongans have been beefing with the Families in Strawberry for the longest. You might be Family by blood but you an Uso by lineage and if you need backup us and the Tongans are here for you." said Junior earning a smile from Mark.

"Glad to hear it." said Mark as he drew his cellphone.

"Well gotta go sitdown with man himself." said Mark earning a nod from Junior before the duo slapped hands.

"Take care and get this finished." said Junior as he pointed to the tribal design tattoo on Mark's upper left arm.

"You know what they call people who don't get it finished right?" Junior earning a nod from Mark.

"Pe'a mutu, "Mark of Shame." I know a little about my people and don't worry I'm gonna get this done real soon." said Mark before he walked away from the smiling Junior.

 **Felix**

 **Rancho**

After arriving home Felix quickly went to his old bedroom and threw on a pair khaki shorts, a white wife beater under a turquoise flannel shirt with only the top button done, and black and white shoes. After dressing himself he quickly dug in his closet and pulled out a Glock 19 before hearing a knock at his front door causing him to open it and seeing his long time friend Beto on the other side.

"Ochenta tu espalda it's good to see you carnal." Beto said before shaking hands with Felix. Unlike him Beto was a Costa Rican with a short black hair hidden under a black beanie, a five o'clock shadow, and wearing white shoes, black pants, a turquoise wife beater under a sleeveless brown shirt to show off the dozens of tattoos both his arms and chest.

"Yeah so what I miss on the street?" Felix asked as Beto started to chuckle.

"So much carnal Aztecas have become the largest Varrio in Los Santos County and we-." started Beto before Felix stopped him.

"Excusa me Beto what I meant to say was what happened with my little brother you were supposed to be looking out for him." Felix stated before Beto lowered his head.

"I was but then he started hanging around with Sinister and his boys-." started Beto before Felix rose to his feet and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" asked Beto.

"To see Sinister." Felix replied before walking out of his home with Beto in tow.

 **Mark**

 **Rockford Hills**

The drive to Rockford Hills wasn't long for Mark as he pulled his Buccaneer in front a small shop where he noticed Martin and Marrick standing in front. He quickly stepped out and approached the two while occasionally looking across the street where he noticed Luis, Miguel, and Navaro sitting at a table.

"Glad you could make it brother." said Martin before he slapped hands with Mark.

"Sorry I'm late I had a meeting with a few old friends." Mark replied before eyeing Marrick who only blew him a kiss before chuckling.

"Let's get this over with." said Mark as Martin led the group towards the coffee shop with Marrick on his left and Mark on his right while Luis, Miguel, and Navaro eyed them.

"That's the Chavala who broke your arm, you had me worried for a second Navaro." said Miguel earning an angry growl from the man.

"Quiet you two." Luis as Mark, Marrick and Martin finally reached the table and eyed the trio.

"You must be our host Luis Salazar and these are my sons Miguel and Navaro." he said before extending his hand to Martin who quickly shook it before taking his seat.

"Martin Roman these are my brothers Marrick and Marcus." he said while Mark and Marrick continued to eye Navaro and Miguel.

"Hey hows that arm?" asked Marrick with a chuckle earning an angry scowl from Navaro who then turned his gaze back to Mark who was giving him a death stare of his own.

"So mind if I ask why you've decided to meet with us?" asked Luis as he eyed Martin with a smile.

"Both of our organizations have spilled too much blood of each others blood and the only way I see this war ending is with more." said Martin.

"So you're surrendering?" asked Luis with a smile.

"Of course not." said Marrick with a chuckle.

"We don't have to surrender." said Mark earning the man's attention.

"We both know that the feds are looking at us both. Us for what we did to Taco Flats and you for that botched drug deal in the desert. The difference is they're looking at you a lot harder because in the world of organized crime vs. street gangs...organized crime is more important." stated Mark.

"So what is it you're proposing?" asked Luis.

"We go our separate ways without anymore bloodshed and go back to business as usual." said Martin earning a chuckle from Miguel.

"You want to squash this shit after breaking my brothers arm and what you did in Taco Flats. You got another thing coming Chavala." replied Miguel.

"You know I have no idea what that means because I don't speak a dead language, but Mr. Salazar you better cool your bean pie down before you be burying another son." said Marrick causing Miguel to rise from his seat in anger.

"THE FUCK YOU SAY!" he yelled earning a chuckle from Marrick who was still sitting in his chair laughing at the man while people turned to look at them.

"Miguel sit down." said Luis before his eldest son followed his directions and sat back down while eyeing Marrick who took the time to lick his lips seductively at him.

"Behave yourself Marrick." said Martin earning a chuckle from the man.

"Forgive our brother but his close friend was killed in one of your attacks and you disrespected his funeral by showing up and blasting on everyone." said Mark as he continued to eye Navaro angrily.

"Even so tell your brother to keep my sons name out of his mouth." said Luis with anger in his voice.

"We're aware that your son was murdered while transporting drugs for and we know someone stole all of your drugs. That isn't a secret but that's all the more reason to call for a peace right now before this war gets more people killed." said Martin.

"You say war like it would be one." said Luis earning the Roman Brothers full attention.

"A war is an armed conflict between two sides who both have a chance at winning. If our two sides do battle we will wipe Chamberlain Hills off the map in less then a few hours." said Luis with anger in his voice as Martin felt a sense of intimidation that he tried to keep hidden.

"But would Onda allow that." said Mark earning everyone's attention.

"La Onda is like a fighting with a shard it can do damage to your enemies but if you don't know what you're doing you can cut yourself. Like I said everyone knows about you losing a large shipment of drugs and when that happens not only do you lose money but Onda loses money that you would still have to pay. So what's smarter having your soldiers on the streets trying to scrounge up what little money they can make or fight us and you won't just be fighting us you'll be fighting all of the Families and Ballas in Strawberry and Davis. You might think you can survive against us and still make money but can you fight all of us and still make money because I know for a fact that junkies aren't gonna walk through a hood where gunshots erupt every hour. And even if Onda is backing you just know that we've got someone backing us that's higher up the food chain then Onda will ever be." stated Mark as he smiled at Luis.

"Take sometime to let that sink in Mr. Salazar and call us when you have your answer." said Martin before he, Mark, and Marrick rose from their chair and walked away but not without Marrick throwing gang signs and yelling "Barrio Killa to their faces."

"What do you want to do father?" asked Navaro as Luis remained silent before speaking.

"Take them out." said Luis as smiles spread across the faces of both his sons.

 **Four Dragons Casino**

 **Las Venturas**

The sun was beginning to set over Las Venturas as the group of thieves finally arrived and found themselves sitting in a black van outside watching the entrance dressed in black jumpsuits and wearing ski masks.

"What'd you pick out these money mask when we could just go in our usual ski masks?" asked Trevor.

"Yeah and create a pattern so the feds could track as back to the crew that hit that armored truck...great idea." said Michael with his voice filled with sarcasm.

"Alright let's do this." said Michael as he jumped out of van carrying a Combat Rifle while Trevor followed close behind with his signature M60 Light Machine Gun.

"More money for the taking." said Gustavo who was carrying an AK-47 while Packie ran behind him carrying an M16 as Trevor quickly kicked open the door and fired shots into the ceiling earning everyone's attention.

"Everybody get on the fucking ground." he yelled only for the group of four to watch as all the workers in the Casino to draw guns and point at them.

"Oh shit." said Packie as the sound of gunshots went through the air alerting Franklin and Taliana who were in a moving van across the street from the Casino.

"M what's going on?" he yelled over a Walkie Talkie remembering to use codenames.

"This ain't just no stick up kinda job kid." Michael answered from his position of hiding behind a slot machine while Trevor layed beside him firing his M60 chopping three men in half with its devastating 7.62x51 caliber rounds that easily ripped through the men.

"Whoa this is a little much." said Michael as he fired from cover and shot a man in the head before hitting another three times in the chest as he watched as his bullets collide against a statue of a Chinese dragon.

"Does it matter we're here now so it's time to get some money." said Trevor before he rose from cover and started firing his gun almost like a madman hitting anyone that was standing up and putting fist sized holes in their bodies as he watched a man get hit in the neck three times before his head was blown from his body.

"Shit let's go." yelled Michael as he started to move up with Packie and Gustavo in tow as the group shotdown five more men.

"Shit who the fuck are these guys?" asked Gustavo before he flipped over a card table to use as cover.

"Does it matter they all die the same." said Packie as he grabbed a man and quickly used him as a human shield before shooting down three more men.

"That's the spirit P." yelled Trevor as he shot a man who was standing behind the bar while people took their chances and ran through the crossfire in fear to get out of the casino while Franklin and Taliana watched the scene closely.

"The vault should be this way." said Michael as he ran behind Trevor who was almost like a kid locked in a candy store at night.

"Goodnight." he said as Chinese man wearing a black suit jumped in front of him causing Trevor to slam the butt of his gun over his head before shooting him the face to Michael's dismay.

"You really have to kill him before we found out who these guys are?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter to me all that matters now is the vault." yelled Trevor as he shot down another man before running into the back of the casino where the group came across five Chinese men carrying AK-47's causing the group to duck for cover.

"These guys are packing military grade hardware." yelled Gustavo as he tried to lay down cover fire.

"Who the hell are we robbing?" asked Michael as he shot one of the men in the neck while Trevor chuckled.

"Deadmen." he said before opening fire on the group and easily cutting them down as the group quickly made their way to a large vault.

"Let's blow it." said Packie as he pulled three Sticky Bombs from his backpack and watched as Trevor and Michael quickly went to work.

"Guys you got fifteen dudes coming our way from outside." yelled Franklin over his Walkie Talkie.

"Anyway you can take care of them kid?" asked Michael as Franklin quickly set down his Walkie Talkie.

"How are we supposed to handle that many guys?" asked Taliana as she quickly watched Franklin start up the moving van.

"We improvise." he replied with a smile.

"Fire in the hole." yelled Trevor as the Sticky Bombs exploded blasting open the vault as the group quickly noticed the piles of money inside.

"Alright grab what you can and let-." started Michael before the group heard a loud crashing sound as Franklin plowed the moving van through the doors of the Casino.

"Get out the way." Franklin yelled while running over a few of the armed gunmen and the few of the video slot machines before ramming the truck inside.

"M we're inside and have bought you some time.": yelled Franklin.

"Alright kid we're on our way." said Michael before Gustavo called out to them.

"Guys get a load of this." he said causing the group to turn their heads and watched as he picked a black cane with a curly golden dragon as the handle. The group then watched him pull on the handle and pull a shiny sharp looking Katana out of the cane.

"Father of Christ that thing must be worth a fortune." stated Packie.

"All the more reason to take it let's go." said Trevor as the group quickly finished loading their duffel bags with money while Gustavo placed the sword on his back before running out with the orders towards the moving truck as they quickly noticed that Franklin and Taliana were hiding under the dashboard to avoid getting hit.

"Shit." said Taliana as a piece of glass got into her ski mask causing her to quickly remove it and check her eyes while Michael and the others loaded up into the moving van.

"Let's go." Michael yelled just as Chinese man rushed Gustavo and knocked him to the ground before quickly removing his mask while shouting at him in Mandarin.

"Shit." said Michael before he drew his pistol and put a bullet through the attackers eyes instantly killing him and giving Gustavo enough time to hop in the moving van.

"Let's go." yelled Trevor as Franklin quickly stepped on the gas petal and sent the moving van rocketing forward before crashing through the doors while the men that survived the attack continued to shoot at them.

" **Tamen Tou Jian**." said one man in Mandarin earning a nod from the others who knew that they were now in a predicament.

 **Felix**

 **Rancho**

The drive through Rancho wasn't long for Felix as he stopped outside of liquor store and noticed a Colombian man with a shaved head with a turquoise do rag over it, brown eyes, and wearing a flannel shirt, black pants, and white shoes.

"Ochenta I heard you were back." said Sinister with a smile as he watched Felix step out of his car with Beto in tow but as Felix approached him he quickly punched the man in the mouth to the surprise of Beto who watched Felix put Sinister in a chokehold before dragging him behind the liquor store.

"Ochenta what are you doing?" he asked while watching as Felix threw Sinister to the ground before beating him into the ground.

"You fucked up my hermano." he said under his breath before kicking Sinister's head repeatedly and watching his skull bounce off the pavement similar to one would a basketball before pulling out his gun and shooting the man one time in the head and six times in the stomach emptying his magazine in the process.

"What the hell carnal?" asked Beto.

"You still carry around your pocket knife?" asked Felix as Beto nodded his head before pulling out the weapon only for Felix to snatch it from his hands and begin carving into Sinister's chest.

"Mano the other homies aren't gonna like this." stated Beto.

"The other homies aren't going to find out about this." Felix replied to him in a threatening to tone before finishing up with Sinister and walking away from the dead Sinister who now had Vago carved into his chest.

 **Mark**

 **East Beach**

The drive back home wasn't long for Mark as he walked into his apartment and noticed the smell of burnt flesh in the air before his eyes fell on Maggie who was sitting at the kitchen counter eating.

"When you said they were burning that tattoo off Tweener you failed to mention you guys were here." he said earning a chuckle from the girl before he planted a kiss on her neck.

"You smell like blood and sweat add gunpowder some gunpowder to that mix and you wouldn't be able to pull me off you right now. I love the smell of battle." he said earning a roll of the eyes from Maggie.

"How did the meeting go?" she asked causing Mark to let her go and look her in the eyes before speaking with a serious tone.

"I think...you should go stay with Tiffany for the next couple of days." he replied to Maggie's surprise.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well we didn't end it with a handshake, I made a joke about breaking dude arm, Marrick made a joke about his dead son, and when they threatened our lives we kinda spit in their face about them losing their drug shipment." said Mark earning a roll of the eyes from Maggie.

"All reason that would get you green lit." said Maggie before folding her arms over her chest.

"Yeah I'm gonna be staying in Strawberry these next couple of days, but I want you to stay with Tiffany. She lives in this big house in the hills with a gate so I know you'll be safe." he said to Maggie's dismay.

"So I'm supposed to just sit back and watch you get killed?" she with sadness welling up inside her.

"I'm not going to die...I swear but right now I'm dangerous to be around so I want you to be as far away from me as possible for the moment." said Mark before he planted a kiss on Maggie's knuckles.

"Alright but I need to shower before I go can you help me-." she started before Mark's cellphone rang promoting him to quickly answer it.

"Yeah...I'll be there soon." he replied to Maggie's dismay before she walked away from him.

"I'm sorry but I gotta go see to something." he said.

"Of course you do." she replied before Mark gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before passing her the keys to his car and then walking out of his apartment and making his way towards his bike without realizing he was being watched by Navaro who was sitting in the passenger seat of a Tornado with three other Vagos.

"Chavalas got a cute old lady for an Asian." said the man in the backseat. He was a small Chicano with short black hair, dark brown skin, with MB tattooed on the side of his neck, and wearing all black

"Glad you feel that way Chewy you get to kill her." said Navaro earning a nod from Chewy who quickly picked up his Machete and step out of the car while the driver followed after Mark as he left the apartment complex.

 **Martin**

 **Rockford Hills**

"Explain to me why we're going to stay with my parents for the weekend." said Tamika as she watched Martin stuff a few bags into her blue Sultan.

"I told you honey I went into the attic earlier and saw a few rats so the exterminators coming to clear them out, but he wants us out of the house. I know how much you hate rats." he replied while feeling guilt and shame for lying to his wife.

"Good point." she said before handing him a few more bags to stuff into the car.

"Are you coming with us daddy?" asked Jasmine earning a sad smile from the eldest Roman.

"Sorry sweetheart but your grandparents live in Bayside, that's all the way in San Fierra, and daddies gotta stay here to watch the house." said Martin earning a nod from Jasmine who quickly hugged her daddy.

"Be good." she said before separating from him and allowing Tamika to approach him.

"So I'll see you on Monday?" she asked earning a nod from Martin before they shared a quick kiss and went their separate ways as he waved to them and watched the car drive away he quickly looked around and noticed that the street was desolate prompting him to lock the gate in front of his home before heading back inside and drawing his Pistol before looking out his window where he noticed three yellow Tornado's park out front.

 **Marrick**

 **Strawberry**

After arriving home Marrick quickly took in the sight of his newly cleaned house and wandered around his living before going into his kitchen and grabbing a bowl of cereal then heading back into his living room where he came face to face with Miguel causing his eyes to widen.

"Surprised to see me." he said while drawing his Machete while another Vago came from behind Marrick who only chuckled before reaching into his pants and drawing his Machete to Miguel's surprise.

"Let's dance." said Marrick before licking his blade while in East Beach Maggie was still taking her shower while Chewy had managed to break into Mark's apartment and was now sitting on Mark's bed tapping the blade of his Machete that rested on his lap

 **Mark**

The sun had long since set over San Andreas as Mark found himself speeding down the Julius Thruway passing any car that got in his way Navaro yelled at his driver to speed up in order to catch the youngest Roman.

"Do you think he knows we're following him?" asked the driver earning a shake of the head from Navaro.

"Nah if he knew we were following him he'd engage us. He doesn't strike me as the kind of guy to run from confrontation." stated Navaro before he pulled out his cellphone and sent a call to his father while the man in the backseat loaded his AK-47.

"Father I've got the youngest Roman in site and I'm ready to-." started Navaro before Luis interrupted him.

" _Change of plans Navaro_ _go_ _home_." he said to Navaro's shock.

"But father we've got him in our sites-." he started before Luis stopped it.

" _Silenco Navaro you heard what I said let Mark go and_ _go_ _home_." yelled Luis as Navaro remained silent before taking a deep breath.

"Turn us around." he said to the drivers surprise as Navaro gave Mark an angry scowl while the youngest Roman sped down the road.

"I will get my revenge puto." said Navaro while Martin stood at his window watching the yellow cars parked outside his house but to his surprise instead of shooting up the house the group just drove off shocking Martin who still kept his guard up as Maggie walked out of the bathroom and into her empty bedroom running her hands through her hair without noticing Chewy walk out the front door.

 **Marrick**

The fight between Marrick and Miguel had yet to start as the duo stared each other down but before Miguel could strike the middle Roman his cellphone started to ring.

"Ignore that." said Miguel as he rushed Marrick who jumped out of the way and sent a punch to Miguel's face forcing him to step back while the other Vago charged Marrick who sent a slice to the man's throat cutting his windpipe and forcing him to fall forward.

"Come on." said Marrick as he licked the man's blood off his Machete in an attempt to psyche Miguel out...and it seemed to be working as the eldest Salazar felt a sense of fear and digust wash through his body and Marrick was gonna use that to his advantage as he prepared to cleave Miguel in two but before he could he was knocked down as Hector rushed into the house.

"Fucking bitch." yelled Marrick as braced himself for an attack but to his surprise watch as Hector grab Miguel and pull him out of the house.

"No you're not running." yelled Marrick as he rose up and rushed outside to see Miguel and Hector jump into a Peyote and drive off.

"GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!" yelled Marrick earning the attention of other CGF members who were standing outside.

 **Luis Salazar**

 **Rockford Hills**

Things seemed tense for Mr. Salazar as he dropped his cellphone on his desk before looking up at the three masked men who had Assault Rifles pointed at his head while a laptop rested on his desk that showed images of his wife and daughter in the kitchen.

"There it's done now you can put the guns down." he said earning a chuckle from the lead man as Salazar noticed that he was wearing a black short sleeved shirt under a black camouflaged bulletproof vest with an upside down skull in the center that read Merryweather Security and under it read Reaper Squad, camouflage pants, black boots, and was carrying a G36C Assault Rifle in his hands while a M9 Beretta rested on his hips.

"Alright then Mr. Salazar we're through her just now that if anything happens Marcus his brothers or anyone he's close to...you'll be seeing us again." he said before closing his laptop.

"Tomorrow you will be having a very important meeting with the man who behind this order I suggest you wear something nice and get your stomach ready for some real alcohol." he finished before his men lowered their guns and walked out of the room leaving Luis alone to stew in his own anger.

 **Mark**

The drive was long as Mark finally stopped his bike in front of a large mansion before hopping off and making his way to the front door before knocking on the door as a Chinese woman with long black hair bright almost pale skin and wearing a black dress.

"Marcus you're here." she said before wrapping her around the youngest Roman for a hug.

"Yin where is he?" Mark asked before the woman directed Mark into the house before leading him upstairs as Mark took in all the East Asian artifacts inside the house before she led him to a large double door before opening it and revealing a large bedroom where Mark noticed an elderly Chinese man in his mid fifties and wearing black shades laying under the covers of the bed.

" **Fuqin Marcus shi zheli**." Yin said earning a loud groan and a smile from the man.

"Tell him to come over here." the man replied before Mark walked over to him and took the man's hands in his own.

"Ah you've gotten a stronger grip my boy, I wish I could see how much you've grown." he said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Be glad you're blind because you'd be very disappointed Woozie." said Mark with a chuckle.

 **Authors Note:** And we're ending here with a big cliffhanger that got everybody looking like whoa.

If you're surprised Woozie's in this story you've probably forgotten that the Four Dragons Casino in Las Venturas is owned by San Fierra Triad boss Woozie, and I mentioned numerous times that Mark was connected with Asian organized crime so you should have seen it coming.

I knew from the beginning if I was writing a GTA fanfic I had to add Woozie. He's one of my favorite Asian characters in gaming behind Wei Shen from Sleeping Dogs and Johnny Gat from Saints Row.

The timeline of GTA: San Andreas was 1992 and this part of the story takes place in 2012. Woozie's age was never mentioned but in this story I'm putting him as fifty five and he's slowly dying. Asians have the longest life expectancy of any race but the life expectancy of a blind person is half that so Woozie is a little past his overdone if you know what I'm saying.

Yin is Woozie's daughter and caretaker, he stills the runs the Mountain Cloud Boys and the San Fierra Triad but he's more like an sitdown leader while Yin calls the shots for him. Her design and appearance is based off Chinese-American actress Yin Chang who played on an episode of Law and Order I watched last night and thought was cute...seriously.

We also introduced Shadow Company and Reaper Squad both who will play a slightly major roles in this story as enemies to Franklin, Michael, and Trevor and allies to Martin, Marrick, and Marcus.

I don't want to go into too much details about Reaper Squad and Shadow Company, Mark will do that in the next chapter so stick around for that.

I hope some of readers like seeing Mark with the Samoans sorry it couldn't have been more in the original Mark was gonna do a drive-by on a rival gang for Junior.

We won't be seeing much of Junior from this point on with him going to jail but we may get a few messages from prison from him. His characters appearance is actually based off Samoan American rapper Drew Deezy "As Real as it Gets."

Beto is another new character who will be Felix's right hand as he wages war against the Vagos and start a new Vagos-Azteca War. His character is based off Jose Pablo Cantillo who played Cesar Martinez on The Walking Dead and Hector Salazar on Sons of Anarchy.

We may see more of Big Joe because I'm thinking of adding that drive-by in a future chapter. His character was based on Samoan American wrestler Samoa Joe.

The Heist that Franklin, Michael, and Trevor did was actually based on the casino robbery from Saints Row II the boss went on with Johnny and Pierce mixed with the bank robbery in the beginning of III.

Some answers to the questions I get from my reviewers. If someone wanted to make a game or a movie out of this story hell yeah I'd let them do it. Also this story was originally gonna be set in Liberty and Martin, Marrick, and Marcus were new members of a local East Coast Family set based off the Sex Money Murda Bloods.

The reason I made Martin and Marrick Families and not Ballas is because Mark hates Families because of Marrick allowed the Family gang members in Strawberry do to him when he was kid. His hatred for Families is what led to him making alliances with the Asian and Samoan gangs who mostly rep Crip and in this story would be Ballas and with Mark's close friendship to these Ballas he can help build alliances with the Families and other Balla sets.

Also someone ask me do I consider the Juggalos a gang and in my opinion no. The Juggalos are classified as a gang because the violent ones act like gangs and some identify as blood. In fact in LA a local group of Juggalos are fighting a gang war against MS-13 and they're holding their own apparently. I don't see them as a gang because they started out as followers to a music group but a select few do crimes while bearing that monicker. It's almost like skin heads they started out as working class white people in the UK but a select few have turned the skin head moniker from being working class white men to violent Neo Nazi's who commit crimes against minorities.

And someone keep telling me about Samoan bloods that they can't remember the name of. They're the Carson West Side Pirus, Scottsdale Pirus, Scott Park Pirus, and the Poly Posse Piru all of whom operate in Carson California.

There are also Asian Bloods but they mostly Hmong Gangs.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter stick around for the next one as Mark puts in work for Woozie, the Roman Brothers meet with the Salazar family again, Michael Franklin, and Trevor go over their hits, and Felix begins his war against the Vagos.

Thank you reading have a nice day.


	13. Straight Outta Strawberry

**Chapter 13: Straight Outta Strawberry**

 **Vagos...We Be Bustin At Um**

 **Mark**

 **Las Venturas**

The sit with the leader of the San Fierra Triads went longer then Mark expected as he walked out of Woozie's bedroom and was quickly greeted by Yin who eyed him with smile.

"You didn't just call me here to make small talk with your father so tell me what's going on." said Mark as Yin quickly grabbed his hand before leading him into a large study room that was filled with East Asian artifacts he soon watched as Yin closed the room doors.

"Somebody hit our casino and stole our money." she said earning a nod from Mark.

"How bad?" he asked.

"They drove a truck through the door and killed over thirty of my fathers men." Yin replied causing Mark to look at the ground.

"Insurance should take care of everything but now the police are asking a lot of questions. Casino shooting make national news and I don't have to ask the Angels of Death that." she added.

"So what do you want me to do for you and your father find your money?" asked Mark as Yin lowered her head.

"The money isn't my top priority, my fathers sword was stolen and you know how important that is to my family." she said earning a nod from Mark.

"Its been in your family for generations if I'm not mistaken." he replied earning a nod from Yin.

"Yes as you can tell my father doesn't have long to live and when he dies I want him to know that's in the hands of his family." she stated earning a nod from Mark.

"Do you have a lead I can take?" Mark asked earning a nod from Yin before she walked over to a desk and handed Mark an envelope.

"There were six of them total, four who walked in and two driving the truck, our cameras were able to get an ID of two of the men and thanks to our contacts in the police we were able to ID them and I believe they're up your ally." she said before Mark flipped through the pictures and came back at two pictures.

"Both Hispanics Gustavo Mota, he known Vagos gang member from Cypress Flats. Get this he's a fugitive that was busted out of prison bus transporting him to Bolingbroke. Finding him won't be too difficult Vagos tend to keep tabs current and the few ex members to make sure they don't rat." said Mark before he eyed the other picture.

"Taliana Martinez, she has no gang connections, but she's a fugitive who escaped a police sting after one of her guys dropped the dime on the group. Finding her might be difficult...but doable." said Mark earning a nod from Yin.

"Do you whatever you have to do to find the sword and return it to us and we'll pay you handsomely." she said earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"Don't worry yourself if you're forgetting Woozie used to look out for Lee after he lost his parents consider this on the house." said Mark earning a nod from Yin before she watched him turn to walk away.

"And Mark-." she said causing him to look back at her.

"As you know after the fall of the Red Gecko Tongs and the murder of Ran Fa Li my father took over the position of **Longtou** for the San Fierra Triads, but because my father doesn't have a son when he dies the position will be open for the taking." she said.

"Tradition dictates that all Triad members must be full blooded Chinese but in this new day and age we see second and third generation Chinese-Americans, Chinese-Canadians, and such. There are even a few Vietnamese men in Triads and in the nineties my father was an ally to a black man-." she started before Mark stopped her.

"If you're asking me to take over your fathers Triad you must know that's not gonna happen even if I wanted it." Mark replied.

"No I'm asking that you back me." she said to Mark's surprise.

"Triads don't allow women as anything other then a liaison or administrator. Getting people to back me as boss will be hard but I can at least take over the Mountain Cloud Boys but I'll need help with that." she said earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"I'll back you but I need a favor as well." said Mark earning a nod from Yin.

"As you said your father used to work with the once famous Grove Street Families but they're gone now. My eldest brother is running a set of the Families from Chamberlain Hills in Strawberry and me and my guys are acting as sorta his...enforcement arm. With our help he's made alliances with other street gangs but now we're fighting a war that has us outnumbered, outgunned, and outmatched and we're looking for an ally in a high place." said Mark earning a nod from Yin.

"You help me and I will help you in whatever way you need." she said earning a smile and a nod from Mark.

"Thank you." he said before turning to leave only for Yin to grab his arm and cause him to look back at her.

"Be careful you and Lee were two of my closest friends growing up and I don't want to have to bury you as well." she said earning a smile from Mark who took her hands in his own and kissed the top.

"I promise you, Maggie, and everyone that I'll be fine." he answered before walking out of the house, hopping back on his motorcycle, and riding off.

 **Marrick**

 **Strawberry**

"What happened?" asked Dex as he ran out of his house, wearing a wife beater, black and white sleep shorts, and his whites sock, and joined a crowd of CGF members as they surrounded Marrick.

"Miguel Salazar payed our hood a visit now I think it's time we pay his own one." Marrick said earning agreeing remarks from the CGF members.

"Maybe we should wait on Martin and Marcus." said Dex earning a chuckle from Marrick.

"Why you don't think I can handle myself Dex." he said before getting into the man's face.

"B-Rock get me six guys and two cars, we're paying a visit to Firestone Hood because we're going barrio hunting." said Marrick before he walked away from a stunned Dex with a few CGF members following after him while Dex made his way inside his home.

 **Martin**

 **Rockford Hills**

Minutes had passed since the cars drove away from his home but Martin was still on edge as he stood looking out his window with his gun in his hands still looking out at the roads while occasionally doing a walk around his home to make sure someone had attempted to jump the fence as his cellphone started to ring startling him for a second before he answered.

"What is it Dex?" he asked before hearing Dex scream at him from the other end.

"Alright I'll let Mark know." he replied before cocking his gun and heading outside with his phone to his ear.

 **Mark**

The sound of his cellphone caught the youngest Roman by surprise as he stood in front of a toilet in the bathroom relieving himself before putting the phone to his ear.

"Now's not really a good time brother." said Mark as he gave a loud sigh of relief.

"What do you mean Marrick's going after the Vagos?" he asked.

"They went after him and you, I didn't see come after me." Mark replied while looking around the bathroom for anyone that would resemble a Chicano.

"Which set he going after?" Mark asked before finishing up and making his way to the sink in order to wash his hands.

"You gotta stop him brother, the Firestone Vagos aren't like any other Vago set they've controlled Southern Rancho since they formed in the sixty and have literally folded other gangs in the city because they hit hard and have a stronger defense. The moment Marrick drives into that hood he's gonna be ID as an enemy and caught in ambush that he won't know how to fight his way out of." Mark stated in a serious tone that actually scared the eldest Roman who didn't see Mark running out of the bathroom and climbing on his bike.

"I won't be able to make it to him in time but I'll see what I can do." said Mark before he hung up on Martin and dialed Maggie before riding off.

"Maggie I need you get the guys and make your way to Rancho Marrick's walking himself into an ambush." he said before hearing her yell at him from the other end.

"I'm about forty five minutes outside Las Venturas." he said.

"I'll fill you in when I get back to LS, just handle that." said Mark before he speeded off and maneuvered through the cars in front of him.

 **Marrick**

 **Rancho**

After grabbing their guns and loading up into two Emperors the CGF members found themselves driving through the neighborhoods of Rancho looking for Vagos but despite being the middle of the night the streets seemed eerily calm as Marrick sat in the passenger seat with an Sawn Off Remington 870 Shotgun in his hands.

"Mean this shit seem Janky." said the Family member in the backseat. He was a rather heavy set individual that was wearing all black and carrying a Mini Uzi.

"You scared Trey?" asked B-Rock as he loaded his AK-47.

"Hell no all I'm saying is these streets to quiet." Trey replied as the drivers continued down the street without seeing the yellow Peyote behind the following behind them.

"There!" yelled Marrick as the group spotted three Vagos standing at the end of the street before they ran down a corner prompting the two drivers to follow behind them.

"Don't lose those bitches." said Marrick as the driver drove down an alleyway before stopping in front of field where everyone noticed a line of Vagos carrying weapons before them.

"Oh shit." said Marrick as the yellow Peyote that was following the group blocked off their exit preventing them from escaping as Marrick looked around at the men before them.

"STEP ON IT." yelled Marrick as the driver pressed his foot on the gas the Emperor rocketed forward towards the Vagos who opened fire striking the windshield and causing Marrick, B-Rock, and Trey to duck down to avoid the bullets before the car slammed into three Vagos and slammed them against the wall.

"Back up back up." yelled Marrick as he fired his Shotgun out the window striking a Vago in the chest while the driver threw the car in reverse and tried to drive off only two catch three bullets in his side while backing out.

"Shit." he said as the blood stained his white t-shirt before he slammed the back of the car into the side of a house prompting Marrick and the others to fire at the Vagos before watching as the other car be riddled with bullets before slamming into another car with the horn blaring signaling that the dead drivers head was slumped on the horn.

"Get us out of here." yelled Trey as he fired his gun out the shattered window hitting a Vago in the chest while the injured driver threw the car in drive and sped off ramming into the Peyote that was blocking them in and knocking the vehicle out of the way before driving off.

"We made it we made-." started Trey before the group was hit in the side by a truck with enough force to send the Emperor flipping on its side before landing upside down and coming to a halt.

"Shit!" said Marrick as he felt blood leaking from his head.

"B-Rock Trey you two good?" he asked before turning to look the driver and noticing that the man had blood leaking from his eyes, nose, mouth and ears signaling that when the car hit him he as skull cracked and cut into his brain instantly killing him.

"We're whole." said B-Rock.

"Speak for yourself I think I broke my foot." said Trey as he tried to look down at his foot but as unable because of the dark as Marrick noticed two Vagos approaching him from out of the car he quickly drew his Glock 19 from his waistband and fired two shots that stuck one man in the neck and the other in the face.

"We gotta go." said Marrick as he and B-Rock started to climb out from the Emperor the sound of the approaching Vagos grew louder.

"Wait you guys can't just leave me here." said Trey with fear evident in his voice.

"We'll mourn you later." said Marrick as Trey started to scream the Vagos drew closer causing the duo to raise their guns but before they could start shooting a black van had parked itself between them and the Vagos. As the group watched the side door open they noticed a Chinese man wearing a black leather jacket over a white shirt, dark blue pants, and blue and white shoes waving at them.

"Come on" yelled Lee as Trip, Trigger, and Maggie opened the door on the other side of the van and started shooting at the Vagos instantly killing a few that were overwhelmed by the superior ranged weapons.

"You owe me for this Mark." said Maggie as she fired her MK14 EBR striking one Vago in the head and two more in the neck and chest putting a bullet through one man that actually went his body and connected with another Vagos arm while Marrick and B-Rock climbed into the van.

"Don't leave me." yelled Trey as Lee and Maggie noticed the young CGF member before jumping from the van and quickly rushing towards him.

"Lee help me." said Maggie as she grabbed Trey's arm while Lee grabbed another and started to pull a screaming Trey before the duo noticed that his right foot was twisted backwards, exposing his bone, and caught underneath the hood the seat.

"We can't just pull him out." said Lee as Maggie tried to think of a strategy to employ before Trigger got their attention.

"Hurry it up back there." he yelled before firing his AA-12 striking four Vagos in the chest while Maggie looked on at Trey with a distressed look before closing her eyes and reaching into her waistband and drawing Navaro's curved knife.

"Hold him down." she said to Lee's surprise as Trey started to scream and shake louder at the idea of having his leg cut off as Lee quickly held the boy down before Maggie looked him in the eye and raised the blade over her head.

"I'm sorry." she said before bringing the blade down and cutting off Trey's broke foot in one slice earning a loud scream from the man as Maggie watched his blood start to squirt out while Lee pulled him into the van.

"Let's go." she yelled before hopping back into the van as Trip and Trigger closed the door before Mercy drove away.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" asked Marrick as Maggie and Lee went to work on Trey.

"Trip." she said causing Marrick to look at the auburn haired man who slammed the butt of his Rifle against his head and knocking him out.

 **Navaro**

 **Rockford Hills**

The only emotion Navaro was feeling right now was anger as he bust through the doors of of his fathers study with and eyed the man angrily.

"Papa I had that Chavala so why did you call me back?" he asked before his eyes fell on Miguel who had a bruise on his cheek.

"Well at least you did follow my orders." said Luis who turned to Miguel.

"When you called me and him were already in a fist fight." Miguel replied earning a chuckle from Luis.

"Yes and from what I heard that if Hector didn't save you you'd be cut in half right now." said Luis causing Miguel to roll his eyes.

"If Hector didn't show up I'd have that giant fucks head on a pole." said Miguel.

"Well then it's a good thing he did because we can't kill the Roman because now we can't." said Luis to his sons surprise.

"Why not bullets still kill people." said Miguel.

"Last night while you guys were moving on them five soldiers from Merryweather payed me a visit." he said to his sons surprise.

"They had guns at me, your mother, and Octavia. Told me that if something happens to the Marcus Roman Brothers, his brothers, or anyone they're close to they'll kill the entire family." Luis finished earning surprised looks from everyone.

"I guess this Mark guy is more dangerous then we thought if he's got Merryweather backing him." said Miguel.

"This is game changer if these guys have Merryweather backing them they have political connections, police connections, access to advanced weapons, guys who can give them military training, and a lot worse." said Navaro as he eyed Luis who was keeping his head down.

"Papa are you sure these guys were Merryweather?" he asked.

"They were wearing Merryweather gear, they snuck in the house without being detected, someone disabled the cameras and the security systems, and they had red dots on your mother heads." Luis said.

"They said I would be meeting with someone very important to discuss the Romans and that I should go alone" he added.

"Pop at least let me or Hector go with you-." started Miguel before Luis stopped him.

"No if I go with someone and this is the real thing it could be taken as a threat and right now warring with Roman and the Families doesn't sound like a good thing for us." said Luis as Miguel angrily gritted his teeth before walking out.

"How's Carlos's funeral?" asked Navaro as Luis gave a deep sigh.

"It should be a few days from today. I went to see the body but Carlo's head...wasn't even there." said Luis with anger in his voice.

"We'll find who did this father and when we do...sangre por sangre." he said as Luis remained silent in and in deep thought.

 **Felix**

 **Rancho**

The morning was just starting for Felix, who was wearing the same clothes from the day before, as he stood outside his brothers room holding his mother in his arms as the duo watched him breath his last breath without life support before the long beep of a flat lining life line filled the air causing Mrs. Quintero to cry harder before Felix pressed her head to his chest. As the duo had their moment they were quickly approached by Beto who couldn't take his eyes off Felix.

"Madre I gotta take care of something but I want you to go home. When I come back I'll help you plan the funeral." he said before Mrs. Quintero's eyes fell on Beto.

"Felix you just got back don't fall into your old ways." she said with tears still filling her eyes.

"I won't." he replied before walking away from his mother and approaching Beto.

"Homies are asking questions about Sinister mano." he said earning a nod from Felix.

"All they need to know is that he was killed by a Vago." Felix replied before Beto stopped in his tracks.

"But he wasn't." he replied causing Felix to stop and turn to look at him.

"You killed a carnal brother do you know what'll happen to you?" he asked.

"I know but that's only if they find out." said Felix as he eyed Beto who gave him an unintimidated look.

"I'm loyal to the set carnal." he said.

"You're loyal to the set but you ain't loyal to your mano who put you on the set, because if you can't remember you were just the Costa Rican kid from Liberty who moved to LS after their mom thought she could be in movies and look where she is now and where you are now. What you are now is because of me because nobody wanted you in the set...so don't stand here and feed me bullshit about loving a set that didn't even accept you at first." stated Felix causing Beto to remain silent.

"I have plans Beto to get payback for my brothers death and the death of all our fallen homies to the Vagos, but I need help doing it" said Felix as Beto remained silent for a few more seconds before speaking.

"If I don't help you you're going to kill me to keep me quiet aren't you." he said earning a few seconds of silence from Felix before he responded.

"I'm doing this Beto with or without you, but I'd like it better if you were with me mano." he stated earning a nod from Beto.

"Alright what are we doing?" he asked.

"We're about to take a trip to ammunation then we're going on a field trip to South Rancho." Felix replied before the duo walked out of the hospital.

 **Michael, Trevor, and Franklin**

 **Strawberry Unicorn**

The drive back to Los Santos wasn't long for the group but it was filled with unanswered questions as Michael led the group of thieves into the back of the Vanilla Unicorn where they noticed Lester sitting at his desk.

"Lester what the fuck was that?" asked Michael with anger in his voice.

"What?" he asked surprising Franklin who once thought Lester had all the answers.

"We walked into the casino and ended being attacked by thirty guys with military grade weapons." said Trevor earning a surprised look from Lester.

"I thought you said it would be an easy walk in." stated Michael before Lester moved over to his computer he had setup.

"Yes it would have been if you guys didn't go in guns blazing, but most likely that casino had some sort of mob protection. Factions of the Leone, Forelli, and Sindacco once operated in the nineties but were taken out by an upstarting Triad from San Fierro. They tried to make a comeback a few years ago but that was quickly thwarted by an unknown assailant." said Lester.

"I think this might sum up the numbers." said Gustavo as he showed Lester the Katana before the hacker quickly took it in his hands.

"Yup by the way it looks you guys ripped off the Triads." Lester answered.

"Great another group of Oriental assholes with guns, just what I need." said Trevor with an evil chuckle.

"Retaliation is highly unlikely." said Lester earning the groups attention.

"The San Fierra Triads have become exceptionally weaker over the years in San Andreas. There war with the Da Nang Boys and a number of injunctions have taken a lot of their members out off the streets in San Fierra and they can't risk leaving Las Venturas in case there is another attack." said Lester.

"So what we supposed to just believe they won't come after us?" asked Franklin.

"The risk of them coming after you is always there so I advice you all keep low profiles these next couple of days while I dig more into the Triads." said Lester earning nods from the group.

"So who's getting the sword?" asked Packie as he eyed the blade.

"I'll hold onto it for the moment now all of you should get going." said Lester before the group of thieves went their separate ways.

"Just fucking great I got a feeling I'm gonna be hanging upside down again." said Michael earning a chuckle from Trevor who put his arm over the man's shoulder.

"Don't worry yourself sugar tits if these Triad assholes come at us we'll be more then ready." he said earning a roll of the eyes from Franklin who's cellphone started to ring causing him to answer it.

"Looks like I gotta go." he said earning Michael and Trevor's attention.

"Alright take care kid." Michael said before Trevor stopped the young gangster from Forum.

"Hey Franklin do you know a guy named Marrick from CGF?" he asked.

"Yeah he used to run the set now his brother do it...why?" Franklin asked with a raised eyebrow,

"He buys meth from me so tell him I got a new batch ready." said Trevor earning a slight nod from Franklin before he walked off.

 **Marrick**

 **Rockford Hills**

Things were finally coming back to the middle Roman as he opened his eyes and noticed that he was lying in a familiar bedroom before rising to his feet then making his way downstairs where he peeked out the doorway and noticed Maggie kneeling next to Trey who was lying on the couch with Martin, B-Rock, Trip, Trigger, Lee, and Mercy around him.

"I did all I could but he lost too much blood." said Maggie as she rose to her feet and eyed Martin who lowered his head in sadness and anger.

"Maybe that wouldn't have happened if you didn't cut off his leg." said B-Rock.

"If I didn't cut off his leg he'd be in Rancho wishing he was dead." said Maggie as she eyed the CGF member angrily before Marrick chuckled and walked into the living room.

"You." said Maggie before she approached the middle Roman and punched him in the mouth with enough force to have Marrick reeling but not before looking back at her and chuckling.

"Wow brother where'd you find this nice piece of oriental, I've been seeing her a lot lately?" he asked.

"Asshole you left him there to die.' she said.

"Survival of the fittest, he wasn't in a state to be moved so the strongest survive to live another day." Marrick replied earning an angry growl from Maggie.

"You led your group into a slaughter six of your guys are dead." she said earning a chuckle from Marrick.

"And six more or more then likely gonna be dead tomorrow, that's life in South Central baby." he said earning a slap from Maggie.

"Now I see why Mark hates you." she said earning a chuckle from Marrick.

"Wait Mark...oh so you're Mark's girl. I must say I'm disappointed why don't you drop that little bitch and trade up for a real man?" asked Marrick as he rubbed his stomach earning a look of disgust from Maggie.

"Mark would never leave his men behind to die." she said with a matter-of-fact tone and earning a chuckle from Marrick.

"Would he or would he never leave you behind to die doll." he asked with a chuckle before Maggie walked away from him while Martin approached him.

"What?" he asked.

"Who gave you the order to move on the Firestone's?" Martin asked earning a chuckle from Marrick.

"Well that's a dumb question you already know the answer to." he replied.

"You little spray-and-pray got everyone killed and thanks to you the Firestones are more then likely going to be coming after us." stated Martin.

"Oh I welcome that brother." Marrick replied before the group heard the front door open and noticed Mark sprinting inside.

"And where have you been?" Martin asked while noticing Mark brush some of the sand on his clothing off.

"Las Venturas I'll fill you in later." said Mark before he eyed Maggie and the others.

"You guys make out okay?" he asked.

"We did but your brothers hit squad got slaughtered." said Lee.

"Fuck you Tojo." yelled Marrick.

"I'm Chinese asshole." Lee replied while Mark's eyes fell on Trey.

"Holy shit." he said upon noticing the man's severed leg.

"His leg was caught underneath the ceiling of their car. I had to cut it off but he lost too much blood." said Maggie with a hint of defeat in her voice.

"You did what you could that's all that matters." said Mark earning a reassured nod from Maggie.

"Oh how I love this moment." said B-Rock before Martin turned his attention to the man.

"And who said you could go with him?" Martin asked earning a chuckle from the CGF member.

"Nobody and let's get something straight Martin. You maybe running the set...for now but at the end of the day Marrick is the one who controls everyone so anything you have to tell me doesn't matter." he replied before walking away from Martin leaving the man with an angry look on his face.

"If you need us we'll be back in Strawberry." said Marrick before he and B-Rock walked out of the house.

"They forgot their buddy...again." said Trigger as he looked down at the dead Trey.

"Now what were you doing in-." started Martin before Mark stopped him.

"We'll get to that later what are you gonna do about that?" the youngest Roman asked to Martin's confusion.

"He means B-Rock, because from the way it looks to us you have a busted wheel on your train." stated Lee.

"I don't pay him any mind." he replied.

"Brother running a well functioning gang is like the human body because where as gangs are made of people the body is made of cells and each most perform duties to keep everything going. If you have one bad cell that decides to be lazy others will follow and you have a problem. Do you understand what I'm saying?" asked Mark earning a roll of the eyes from the eldest Roman.

"Okay then what do you propose I do?" he asked earning a few seconds of silence from his younger brother.

"If I were you I'd stab him in front of everyone." said Mark to Martin's confusion.

"And what will that prove?" he asked.

"You're the guy who's calling shots for CGF based off the things you did years ago. Marrick may not be in charge anymore but he's still feared by everyone in the set. If you want them to listen to you more then him you're gonna need to make an example of B-Rock and nothing says don't fuck with me better then a knife in the side." Mark stated earning a raised eyebrow from Martin who turned to Maggie.

"He's got a point you need your guys in line because if you're fighting a war and your guys aren't listening to you people die." she added.

"We'll give you some time to think on that but right now we gotta go." said Mark earning a confused look from Martin.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just because the suns up doesn't mean the Firestone Vagos are gonna retaliate and we need to be ready because the best defense is offense." stated Mark earning a raised eyebrow from Martin who followed after his brother as he led his men out of the house with Mercy carrying the body of Trey.

 **Luis Salazar**

Things seemed to be going slow for Luis Salazar who was growing increasingly impatient as he sat in the booth of a bar in Rockford Hills waiting for his guest while looking around and noticing that only three other people were sitting in the bar with him. There was a muscular Caucasian man that stood about six foot three with short brown hair, trimmed facial hair, brown eyes, and wearing a blue shirt under a brown trench coat, black blacks, and brown boots sitting at the booth with a South African woman with light brown skin and stood about five foot five with short black hair tied into a ponytail, piercing brown eyes, and wearing a purple cutoff top that showed off her tone midsection, black pants, and white running shoes.

And at the bar there was a slimmer Caucasian man with short blonde hair that stood about five foot ten with brown eyes and wearing a dark green t-shirt, khaki shorts, and brown boots. As Luis eyed each of them he felt that something wasn't right about either of them like they were there for more then just drinks but before he think any further his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a glass hitting his table causing him to look up and noticed a Caucasian man who looked to be in his fifties and stood about five foot nine with short black hair, cold black eyes, a mean expression on his face, and wearing a blue suit with a red tie sit before him.

"Mr. Salazar." he said with a stern voice that almost made Luis feel like a child as he eyed the man up and down.

"Are you my guest?" Luis asked trying to hide any form of intimidation as he watched the man take a sip of his drink.

"Do you know who I am Mr. Salazar?" he asked earning a few seconds of silence from Luis before he responded.

"No but I do know you're connected to the Families and your the one who had a gun aimed at my wife." Luis replied earning a chuckle from the man.

"Please I wouldn't dare associate myself with a mere street gang as for your wife that was necessary. You had a gun aimed at one of my assets and I saw it best to intervene." he said earning a confused look from Luis.

"My name is Don Percival Mr. Salazar." he said earning a wide eyes from the Onda Captain.

"Don Percival you're the man that ran Merryweather Security." stated Luis earning a nod from the man.

"I still run Merryweather and let's just say we have an investment in your cross hairs." he said.

"Marcus Roman." he said earning a silence from Mr. Percival before he spoke again.

"I won't go into details but let's just say Marcus is very valuable to my company and we can't have him dead." stated the once Navy Seal to Luis anger.

"You can't have him dead yet he's involved in a gang war." Luis replied.

"Marcus Roman is a combination of a psychopath and a warrior rolled into one. He loves to fight, kill, and torture and this gang war gives him an excuse to do it even though in truth he hates the Families but he's willing to stand beside them for his brother." stated Mr. Percival.

"So what are you gonna do about him?" Luis asked causing Mr. Percival to look over at the man sitting at the bar.

"Corporal Goodell where is Marcus now?" asked the Merryweather CEO as Luis eyes fell on the man sitting at the bar.

"Sir our spotters ID Marcus leaving a Custom Shop in a Downtown Vinewood in a bright green top less Manana with two of his men and Martin. They had also changed their clothes and are carrying high powered weapons." said the blonde haired man with a strong southern accent.

"Major Trueblood where do you think Marcus is going?" asked Mr. Percival as Luis watched the man sitting at the booth with the woman rise to his feet.

"Sir more then likely he's going to do a preemptive strike on the Vagos in Rancho before they can regroup, rearm, and strike back." the man stated earning a nod from Percival before the woman rose to her feet.

"Sir would you like us to stop him?" she asked with a South African Accent.

"That won't be necessary Private Kotze let Marcus have his fun." he replied to Luis's surprise.

"You're just gonna let him go on another killing spree?" he asked earning a chuckle from Percival who only lit up a cigar and blew a cloud a smoke.

"No you are." he said.

"If I can recall your Vagos are the guys who started this war by killing those Family and Ballas in Strawberry. So it seems fit that Families strike back and call this even." he said to Luis's anger.

"Even those Penedejo's nearly wiped an entire gang off the map, they damn near burned a neighborhood down, and they broke my sons arms. So you expect me to let them kill more Vagos and walk away from this?" asked Luis.

"You don't have a choice Mr. Salazar. You can either take this hit and call off the war with the Families and going back to making money...or you can retaliate for this hit and risk losing your entire family because if something happens to Mark, his family, or any of his friends you will bring Merryweather down on not only yourselves but all of Onda. You might think you're tough because a bunch of Spics locked up in prison are watching your back but we've got the United States Government watching ours." stated Mr. Percival to Luis's anger as he watched the CEO of Merryweather rise to his feet.

"I suggest you take my offer and call the Roman's to set up another meeting to discuss the terms of your surrender." he finished before walking out with Trueblood, Goodell, and Kotze in tow.

 **Felix**

 **South Rancho**

After leaving Ammunation the hunt was on for Felix and Beto as they cruised through the Vago infested hood of South Rancho looking out for any Vagos while using daylight to their advantage to make sure to look into the cars parked on the side of the road to ensure they aren't followed.

"You sure it's wise to do this now carnal, a lot of the Vagos aren't gonna be out during the day?" asked Beto as he loaded bullets into his KG-9 before loading Felix's Mini Uzi.

"The only way we'll be able to get into this hood without being taken for an enemy is during the day. The Firestone's are always looking out at night but during the day they're hardly around." Felix replied.

"Well do you know where we're going to go?" Beto asked while Felix kept his eyes on the road but as he stopped at a stop sign he noticed a bright green topless Manana speeding down the road.

"What the fuck." said Beto before Felix started following the car.

"We're clear." said Mercy, who was now wearing a bandanna over his head, green collar shirt, and black pants as he looked out the back of the car while Trigger, who was wearing a green hat, black wife beater, and pants loaded his AA-12 Assault Shotgun and Mercy's Thompson Submachine Gun.

"Why am I here again?" asked Martin, who was wearing a green and white stripped shirt, khaki pants, and white shoes as he looked at Mark, who was wearing a green Feuds hat, a green collar shirt over his black t-shirt, khaki pants, white shoes and was loading a magazine into his MP7 Submachine Gun.

"From what I hear you were one hell of a getaway driver back in the day and we need that skill now." Mark replied.

"Yeah ten years ago I haven't drove like that since." Martin replied.

"Just hold the steering wheel and concentrate you never truly forget something that you can't remember in times of danger." said Mercy as he took his gun from Trigger.

"Whatever but is it safe to be doing this in the day?" asked Martin as he watched Mark move to the radio.

"Probably not but now you can see how your brother can drive-by with the best of them." said Mark as he searched for a station.

"What are you doing?" Martin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We need some bad ass drive-by music brother you can't just roll on somebody without some gangster music it'd be a crime." said Mark as he tuned the radio to West Coast Classics and to everyone's surprise hear the song Straight Outta Davis by N.W.A.

"Oh hell yeah." said Trigger as he cocked his gun.

"Straight Outta Strawberry motherfuckers." said Mark with a chuckle.

"Man Straight Outta Davis that's where it started brother." said Mercy with a chuckle as Martin quickly changed the radio.

"We are not driving through here playing this." said Martin earning a roll of the eyes from Mark before he noticed a house at the end of the street.

"Too late." said Mark pointed to a house causing Martin to stop in front of the house and throw the car in neutral while Mark turned the radio to a new station as the song Bustin At Em by Waka Flocka started to play.

"Hell yeah." said Mark as he turned up the radio as the group noticed two Vagos sitting on the front porch. One with a shaved head, white wife beater, and black pants and the other with a sleeveless gray t-shirt with Vago written on the back, black pants, and a yellow bandanna wrapped around his head Cholo style came out to investigate the source of music.

"Shoot first ask questions last that how we Chamberlain Gangstas last." yelled Mark as he, Mercy, and Trigger lifted their guns and started to shoot at the house instantly hitting the two Vagos as Mark noticed that the white wife-beater on one Vago had now been stained by his blood that seemed to be shooting out of his chest while the other man took nine rounds to the stomach, neck, and chest causing his blood to paint the walls of the house while three men sprayed the house shattering the windows and putting holes all over the front of the house.

"WHAT THE HELL DO KIDS LISTEN TO NOWADAYS." yelled Martin as the three men finished shooting and turned to him.

"Drive!" they all yelled at once causing Martin to slam on the gas petal sending the Manana speeding forward while six Vagos ran out of their homes and started shooting at the fleeing Manana before hopping in their cars and following after them.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Beto as Felix followed after the convoy of vehicles.

"Straight outta Strawberry where we be bustin at you scrap motherfuckers." yelled Mark as he fired three rounds at the first car hitting the front of the lead car before flipping off the Vagos as Martin made a sharp turn causing the Vagos.

"Can you stop provoking them?" asked Martin as the lead car tried to run the Manana off the road.

"Trigger you still got that brick?" asked Mark earning a nod from Trigger before he reached under the seat and pulled out a brick.

"Why did you bring this again?" he asked before Mark took the brick from the African-Filipino man then threw it at the windshield of the first car cracking it and causing the driver to slow down.

"I just wanted to fuck up a dude whip." said Mark before Martin made another sharp turn as the group noticed that they had entered Davis as Mark noticed that their destination.

"There!" he yelled causing Martin to make a sharp left turn and send the Manana speeding down an alley with two apartment complexes on both sides of them.

"NOW!" yelled Mark as Martin slammed on brakes and caused the Manana to come to a screeching halt as two Purple Emperors pulled into both sides of the alley cutting the Vagos member escape route as they watched four Ballas armed with Assault Rifles step out of each Emperor while Maggie, Lee, Trip, and seven more took sides on the top of the apartment building and aimed their guns down at them.

"BLOW THEM AWAY." said Mark before the groups opened fire on the Vagos as Martin watched the bullets tear through the exterior of the cars and embed themselves inside the men sitting inside who could only scream in pain as the bullets ripped through their flesh from all directions while their blood splattered on the windows and door of the vehicles before the three groups stopped firing at the vehicles.

"Well that went better then I thought it would." said Mark as he breathed a sigh of relief as Twister approached him.

"Well now we know who can make a better ambush." he said earning a nod from Mark before the two slapped hands together.

"Thanks for the help." the youngest Roman said earning a nod from Twister.

"Point of having an alliance against the Bar-Ho's if you doing all the blasting." he replied earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Good point." said Mark as Lee, Maggie, and Trip climbed into the Manana and sat on the back.

"We better get going before the feds show." said Martin earning a nod from Mark.

"Alright we'll see you around." said Mark as Martin drove the Manana away from the apartment complex before Twister and the Ballas hopped back in their vehicles and drove away while Felix and Beto looked on from a distance with wide eyes.

"The Ballas and the Families are working together?" Felix asked.

"They had a truce a few months ago but that shit was broken." said Beto.

"Well I guess they're back on now." said Felix before he drove away from the apartment complex as the sound of police sirens drew closer.

 **Luis Salazar**

 **Rockford Hills**

The drive back home seemed longer then usual for Luis as he entered his study and noticed Miguel, Navaro, and Hector standing around before turning to him.

"Padre what was that meeting about?" asked Miguel as the group watched Luis take a seat at his desk.

"We gotta surrender to the Families." he said to his sons surprise.

"What are you talking about Papa those bastards hit the Firestone's early this morning and struck again a few minutes ago." said Miguel.

"They took a big hit with twelve guys killed this morning, two guys dead in South Rancho, and another thirteen in Davis. We have to strike back father" said Navaro.

"We can't." said Luis before he took a deep breath.

"The man I met with was Don Percival of Merryweather Security and he told me that if we continue our war with the Families he'll bring not only Merryweather down upon us but the United States Government as well." he stated to his son's surprise.

"He told me to let this attack on the Firestone's go and meet with the Romans to let them know this war is over." said Luis.

"Papa we can't surrender because if word spreads around South Central that the Vagos were beaten by a bunch of Chavalas we'll lose our street cred." stated Miguel.

"Onda won't like this either, they're already having doubts about us after that shipment was hit." added Navaro.

"Onda will like it less if we bring the government down on them, so we're ending this way with the Families before more people get killed." he said in a matter-of-fact tone that made his sons grit their teeth.

"Now get out." he said before the duo followed his orders and walked out of the room leaving the man alone and giving him time to think.

 **Chamberlain Hills**

The drive back to Chamberlain Hills wasn't long for the group as Martin pulled the Green Manana in front of Marrick's house where they noticed him, B-Rock, Gerald, Dex, and five others waiting outside.

"Well that was fun." said Mark with a chuckle as he slapped hands with Lee.

"Hey ain't no Chinks, Wetbacks, and White Boys in CGF." yelled B-Rock as he noticed that the group were wearing green hats and shirts.

"Yeah and they say ain't no bitches in South Central but you live here." replied Mercy angering B-Rock.

"The fuck you say bitch you wanna catch a round?" he yelled earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Trust me bitch that one's the wrong one." said Mark before Marrick smiled at him.

"Look at my little brother rocking them Family colors showing off his heritage." said Marrick.

"Bitch fuck you and them." said Mark before he removed his shirt and hat.

"  
"Enough you two we need to get ready in case the Firestone's still decide to strike back." said Martin.

"Yeah we heard about that little turkey shooting you did in Davis, you pricks couldn't invite us?" asked Marrick.

"You did enough today." said Martin just as the group noticed a white Buffalo park in front of Marrick's house and watched as Franklin and Lamar stepped out.

"And if ain't the hood hopping bitches." said B-Rock.

"Fuck you Rock." replied Lamar as Franklin slapped hands with Martin and Marcus.

"What's good Fam." he said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Oh you know blasting Vagos, getting shot at, doing drive-by's to some N.W.A. you know the usual." he replied earning a chuckle from Franklin.

"So what y'all called us for?" asked Franklin.

"We needed back up in Davis but the Ballas helped us out." said Martin to Marrick's surprise.

"Why you got those fuck boys to help you out, when they should be the one's fighting this war?" asked Marrick.

"Because this war involves both of us and you know that because you started it." yelled Martin earning a chuckle from Marrick.

"No you and princess started this war. I was blasting on Ballas because we can deal with a bunch of purple wearing lobsters without a doubt but this shit with the Vagos is a little too much." he said earning a roll of the eyes from Mark.

"Please if the Vagos, Aztecas, or even Mara Bunta found out about the bodies you have buried in the Senora you'd be in the same situation but the only difference is neither me, my guys, nor Martin would be there to bail you out." said Mark as Marrick started to chuckle.

"Bail me out the weak nigga who used to get his ass beat everyday is saying he can bail me out, that shit funny." said Marrick.

"You're right I did used to get my ass kicked everyday but I don't see you or any of those bitches stepping up to me now." said Mark as he pointed at B-Rock, Gerald, and the other Chamberlain Gangsters forcing all of them to stand up and stand beside Marrick while Lee, Mercy, Trip, and Trigger stood beside Mark who's phone started to ring prompting Maggie to grab it.

"Easy brothers we can't fight amongst each other now we've got a bigger enemy out there and we can't be at each others throats." said Martin as Marrick took a few steps back while Mark eyed him angrily while Maggie was on his phone.

"Hey!" she said earning everyone's attention.

"That was Luis Salazar on the phone asking for another sitdown with you three in the Senora tomorrow about ending this war." she stated earning the three Roman's attention before they looked at each other and nodded their heads while Felix and Beto watched from a distance the former of whom couldn't take his eyes off Mark and Maggie.

 **Authors Note:** This seems like a good place to stop originally I was gonna stop after the drive-by.

The war with the Vagos is coming to an end...or is it. Whatever feels better to me.

Sorry I couldn't get to Mark putting in work for Woozie just yet but know it's coming in the next chapter.

Also I hoped y'all like the title of this chapter and no Strawberry isn't based off Compton. Davis is based off Compton while Strawberry is based off Inglewood. That's why I redid the song Straight Outta Davis in homage to the Straight Outta Compton movie that came out this week.

And no I haven't seen it the movie theaters in Baton Rouge yesterday made me think it was the million man march and I'm black so I can use that reference. I like to wait a few weeks to see new movies so the theaters ain't packed full and I got that old guy who wants to relive his childhood singing in my ear.

But enough about me let's get back to the story.

We introduced Don Percival and Mark's relationship to Merryweather. Mr. Percival never had an appearance in the game but they did have a picture of him in an email. If you want to see that picture it's on Google.

We also introduced Major James Trueblood, Corporal Robert Goodell, and Private Helen Kotze. All three will become major characters later in the series when Mark is introduced to Don Percival and his agenda in Los Santos.

Major James Trueblood is a thirty year old Ex-Navy Seal from Hawaii and did a tour in Afghanistan where he met Mark and Maggie. His appearance is based on Chris Redfield from the Resident Evil series and over the course of the story he will give off that action hero vibe similar to Chris.

Corporal Robert Goodell is a twenty three year old Ex Army Sniper from Rural Alabama and did a tour in Iraq. He's one of the few soldiers of Shadow Company to have never met Mark. His appearance and role is actually based on Barry Pepper's character Private Daniel Jackson from Saving Private Ryan and just like him he will be able to switch hands with his Sniper Rifle.

Private Helen Kotze is a twenty two year old Ex-Marine who was born in South Africa but was brought to the United States with her parents. She was actually on the same squad as Mark and Maggie before being reassigned to another unit. Her appearance and character is actually based off Sheva Alomar from Resident Evil five since Trueblood was based off Chris and I decided to add another women to the story I chose her. Will there be another female based off Jill Valentine...maybe I don't know yet.

Thank you all for reading have a good night and peace out from Zilla2000.


	14. Forcing a Truce, CBP, Maggie's Demons

**Chapter 14: Mark's Proposal**

 **Trying a Truce and Maggie's Dark Side**

 **East Beach**

The sun had barely risen on this morning in East Beach as Mark sat on his couch loading bullets into his M4A1 Assault Rifle, MP7 Submachine Gun, and M9 Beretta, wearing his Kevlar Vest over his white wife beater and under his black zip-up jacket, with an all black hat on his head, black jeans, and white shoes, while the song This Night by Black Lab played in the background as Maggie entered the living room, wearing a black V-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, black boots, and carrying a black sack in her right hand, her eyes instantly fell on the youngest Roman as he cocked his guns before she took a seat beside him.

"Take these just in case." she said before reaching into her sack and setting six hand Grenades on the table.

"You shouldn't be here." he said before taking two Grenades from the pile.

"I'm not going to sit at Tiffany's house while you go off and meet with the man who wants to see you dead." Maggie replied earning a few seconds of silence from the youngest Roman before he responded.

"You're not coming with me to the meet." he said to Maggie's surprise.

"If this meeting is the real deal we'll be fine." he said.

"And if it ain't?" she asked earning a few seconds of silence from Mark.

"Then me and my brothers will be walking into a trap and Chamberlain could be attacked while we're away. I'd rather you be in Chamberlain helping people then out in the desert fighting with me. We've done enough of that in our lifetime." he said earning a low sigh from Maggie.

"And if you do comeback alive what are we going to do then?" she asked before looking away from Mark only for the youngest Roman to grab her hands and run his fingers over her knuckles.

"After we deliever Nash his product and deliever the Ballas their shit we can take our money, leave East Beach, get a nice house in Morningwood with a big front yard so our kids can play, and live out the rest of our lives together" he said to Maggie's shock as she turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait Mark...are you asking me to marry you?" she asked before watching Mark slide off the couch and kneel down on one knee before.

"I don't have a ring but its been something I wanted to ask you since I came back here. I want to make you a happy woman." he said to Maggie's surprise as she looked away from him.

"I don't know what to say." she replied earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"I understand and I'll give you time to come up with your answer, after our vacation." he said earning Maggie's attention again.

"What vacation?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If this truce is real me, you, and the guys are going on a small vacation. I've been thinking about spending a week on Vespucci Beach and unlike last time when we were sleeping under the boardwalk we can get a beach house. We've earned a vacation with everything we've been through these last couple of days." he said to Maggie's surprise as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done with the L. Double T. K.?" she asked earning a chuckle from Mark before he kissed her forehead.

"The Little Thing is taking a breather." he said before the duo pressed their foreheads to each others and took in the others warmth before they heard a familiar knock come from the front door.

"You ready for this?" Mark asked before putting his guns in a bag while Maggie picked up her MK14 and P99 then put them another gun bag while Mark made his way to the door only to be stopped by Maggie who grabbed his arm and forced him to turn to her as she pressed her lips against his own stunning the vertically challenged Samoan who was lucky he didn't chomp down and bite her tongue down as he felt it snake into his mouth and fight his own for dominance before Maggie broke the kiss.

"Promise me you'll come back in one piece." she said earning a nod from Mark before the duo shared a hug and then opened the door to see Lee standing on the otherside dressed in a black t-shirt, khaki shorts, black and white shoes, with a black hat with LS stitched in white on his head.

"You ready for this my dear sweet brother?" he asked while Mark looked at the ground floor of his apartment building where he noticed Mercy, Trip, and Trigger waiting at the bottom with smiles on their face before the youngest Roman drew the Curved Knife he had taken from Navaro and ran his finger along the blade before popping his neck.

" _ **Suí shíhòu mìng xiōngdì."**_ Mark replied showing off his fluency in Mandarin before pulling the hood of his jacket over the black hat on his head gangster style before leading his team to their cars without noticing the car parked across the street as Felix eyed Mark and Maggie closely as they climbed into his Black Buccaneer and drove off with Mercy following behind in his truck before Felix tailed them while an old memory played through his head.

 **Iraq 2008**

 _The sun seemed to be beaming down on the head of a much younger more confident Felix as he stood in his position as the gunner for a Humvee that was leading a convoy of vehicles through a battle torn village while his CO barked orders._

" _Alright then Marines listen up. A Medical convoy was hit just a few clicks outside this town and are taking heavy fire from the enemy. Our mission is simple reinforce the line and get those doctors out of there in one piece. This is the real deal Marines so get ready." the man yelled with a fire in his tone that ignited the flames inside Felix and the other soldiers._

" _Yes Captain Trueblood." they said almost at once as Felix cocked the Heavy Machine Gun placed before him and took a few breaths while the memories of his past life in LS ran through his mind as he remembered shooting Families, Balla, Mara Bunta gang members with ease and figuring that it would be the same here._

" _GET READY!" Trueblood yelled as the convoys moved over a sandy slope everyone's eyes widened at the sight before them._

" _Dios Mio." said Felix as he noticed three medical Humvees flipped on their sides and on fire but what made his eyes widen was the sight of forty men lying on the ground while a team of ten American Soldiers killed them as he watched a Caucasian man with a short black hair, brown eyes, and wearing desert Fatigue walk over the fallen men before firing his M16A1 Assault Rifles into the heads of the survivors while a Chinese-Filipino woman moved behind him with an M9 Beretta and shot whoever she saw move in the head._

" _Jesus Christ." said Trueblood as he watched a South African woman bash the head of an Insurgent into the sand until his blood stained her clothing._

" _Stop it stop." yelled Felix as he approached a bald Caucasian man was stomping an Insurgent head in and punched the man in the face to get him away and soon all guns were raised on the Azteca who looked at his Brothers in Arms with a mixed look._

" _Weapons down." came a new almost intimidating voice as Felix turned his head and was quite surprised to see that a five-foot-two African-Samoan man was the owner of the voice. Despite his size he appeared very intimidating to Felix as he noticed that the sleeves of the man's shirt was torn off revealing his toned tattooed upper arms, his clothes were covered in blood stains, he was carrying a blood covered Combat Knife in his right hand, and on his helmet was a phrase that hadn't been seen since Vietnam "BORN TO KILL."_

" _You got a problem with the way my men handling things here?" Mark asked with a serious tone as Felix went to reply before being cutoff by Captain Trueblood._

" _Excuse him Sergeant Roman, Private Quintero here is fresh from the states and doesn't understand how things are in the Sandbox." he said earning a nod and a light chuckle from Mark before he looked Felix up and down._

" _That's so!" he said before a smile spread across his face as approached Felix and grabbed the front of the man's Kevlar Vest before lifting it up enough for him to see Brown Pride tattooed on Felix's abdomen._

" _I think he does, tell me Private where you from." said Mark earning an angry look from Felix._

" _Does it matter?" he asked._

" _It does because I can tell by your tattoos you're an Azteca. Which ain't uncommon here but they've spread out so much I've met Aztecas from San Andreas and Liberty." stated Mark._

" _LS Rancho." he said earning a nod from Mark._

" _Wow I grew up around you guys I was born in Strawberry." said Mark to Felix's surprise._

" _Me and you both understand what it's like growing up in LS, so I better tell you know that it's no different here." said Mark as Felix watched him approach the fallen terrorist who was starting to move._

" _So don't try and pretend like you're something because you're old self will fit in just well." said Mark before Felix, Trueblood, and the other soldiers watched as the youngest Roman grabbed the terrorist by his hair before forcing him still then slicing the man's throat from ear to ear as Felix watched the man's blood shoot outward he almost felt like throwing up but struggled to keep it in as Mark threw the man's body into the sand._

" _Remember that and you'll live longer in this Sandbox private...Fall Out." Mark yelled before leading his team away from Trueblood and his men._

" _The fuck was that?" asked Felix as Captain Trueblood eyed him._

" _That was First Sergeant Marcus Roman otherwise known as the L. Double T. K." said Trueblood before Felix eyed him._

" _Little Thing That Kills. They compared him to something like an uncleaned cut, a spider bite, or drinking too much water because he's small and almost insignificant when you first look at him...but he's just as deadly as cancer itself. Rumor is he's killed over fifty terrorist and majority of those were knife kills that were proceeded by torture." said Trueblood earning wide eyes from Felix before he turned to him._

" _Why doesn't someone tell him something?" Felix asked earning a few seconds of silence from Trueblood._

" _Because if he was a little taller and a lot paler Mark would be the image of a perfect soldier. He loves to fight, he loves to kill, and always comes out on top that's why a lot of people love him, not by who he is but what he can do." Trueblood finished earning silence from Felix._

 **Miguel Salazar**

While the Roman Brothers were preparing themselves for their meeting the eldest Salazar was in his room loading bullets into an AK-47 Assault Rifle while dressed in a black zipup jacket, black jeans with a yellow bandanna hanging out the back pocket, and yellow shoes when his father entered his room.

"Miguel I already told you no guns." he said.

"Who's to say they're going to follow that rule. We could be walking into a trap." Miguel replied.

"They wouldn't risk it." Luis replied.

"Yeah probably before we attempted to kill them." Miguel said.

"No you didn't follow your directions and went after Marrick we wouldn't be in this situation now if you had listened to me." yelled Luis earning silence from Miguel.

"Your brother was killed, your mother was threatened, do you really want to go off and be just another thug for some street cred." he said earning more silence from Miguel.

"We need to end this war with the Families because Onda wants their drugs and they aren't gonna take "We were fighting a gang of green wearing Chavalas" for an answer." he finished.

"Get your head straight Miguel because when you're in my position you'll learn that there are more important things then street cred." Luis finished before walking out and leaving Miguel alone as an angry growl escaped the man's mouth.

 **Strawberry**

The basketball courts of Strawberry seemed to look almost like a patch of grass from space with the number of green wearing gang members standing around Martin, Marrick, and Marcus awaiting commands from the three Roman's.

"Alright listen up." said Martin earning everyone's attention as they remained silent and eyed him.

"As you all know we got a call from Luis Salazar yesterday asking for a truce to end this war between us. The first meeting didn't go out so well and they sent hit squads after us, but they called them off at the last minute and now they're asking for a peace." said Martin.

"Bullshit." said Marrick earning a few nods from the Family members.

"How we know this shit ain't a trap?" asked B-Rock.

"We've thought about that and Marcus here has come up with a plan. I know a lot of you don't like the fact that he and his group are here but you gotta accept it because they're helping us and these last couple of days they've put in more work then a lot of you." he stated while Mark sent a look to Maggie, Lee, Mercy, Trip, Trigger, Franklin, and Lamar.

"Little brother you have the floor." said Martin earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"Alright then we've taken into account that this could be a trap and I've prepared for that. So me, Martin, and Marrick will be going to the meeting in the Senora while all of you are gonna wait here and hold down the Hills and Forum in case they attack while we're away." he said.

"This could be an opportunity for them to kill us and move on you and if they do you gotta prepared. My guys have trained for situations like this and they'll tell you what to do and all you gotta do is listen." said Mark before all eyes fell on Lee and the others.

"Remember we can all get out of this alive if we work together so we need to throw away all our difference for this or else we'll all die." said Martin as the Family gang members remained silent.

"Now let's get this done brothers." said Martin earning a nod from Mark and an indifferent look from Marrick who spit on the ground before smiling.

"SOO WOO!" he yelled earning a loud repeat from the other Family members while Mark rolled his eyes before approaching his group.

"You really gonna do this alone brother?" asked Lee earning a nod from Mark.

"Aye if things are gonna pop off I'm more then capable of handling myself, but I'll have Jericho hover over us in his Chopper in case we need a getaway." Mark stated earning nods from his group.

"We really gotta stay here with these pricks?" asked Mercy.

"Aye, make friends with them you guys really likeable plus all of you act more black then anything." said Mark earning a light chuckles from his group before he turned to Maggie and smiled at her.

"Just come back in one piece and I'll be alright." she said earning a nod from the youngest Roman who was about to walk away before Mercy grabbed his shoulder and presented to him a silver canister that resembled a soup canister with a fuse coming out the top.

"I stole this from one of my coworkers. This is white phosphorous and it's very flammable that when ignited it eats away the flesh. So if you get into a tight spot use it but be careful it's very dangerous and the gas from it can kill you if you're too close." he said earning a nod from Mark who took the canister and stuck it in a backpack.

"Let's go you little bitch." yelled Marrick earning a roll of the eyes from Mark before turned back to Mercy and nodded his head before walking away and climbing into a Green Emperor with Martin and Marrick and riding off.

"Well let's get this shit over with." said Trip with annoyance in his voice as he eyed the Family members.

 **Luis Salazar**

 **Rockford Hills**

The time for the meeting was approaching fast for Luis Salazar as he hung up his phone and looked up to see Navaro approaching him with an emotionless look on his face and an envelope in his good hand.

"What are you looking for street cred as well?" Luis asked earning a shake of the head from Navaro.

"No I agree with you ending this war so we can go back to business before Onda has our heads but I don't like the idea of surrendering to those Chavalas." Navaro stated.

"I understand but those Chavalas have friends in high places and if we want to survive we have to end this war." Luis replied before Navaro approached him and handed him an envelope.

"I had Weaver do a little digging and this is what he found out." said Navaro before Luis opened the envelope revealing pictures and papers of the three Roman Brothers and a few Family members.

"Martin Roman is the Shotcaller for the Families, but his day job is that he runs a trucking Company in Chamberlain Hills. He moves basic snack foods and get this he's Ex-Con who did ten years at Bolingbroke. Apparently he was a very skilled truck hijacker in his youth and only went down because of his crew ratting him out." said Navaro earning a confused look from Luis.

"Marrick Roman is just another run of the mill gangbanger from Chamberlain. He's got dozens of arrest for assaults and such but he's never done any real prison time but he's been suspected of a number of murders across the LS but nobody has been able to prove anything." he added earning a nod from Luis.

"As for the youngest one Marcus Roman unlike his brothers he actually finished High School and shares a different mother then them. Much of his life is a mystery but a day after he graduated he joined the Marines and did tours in Iraq and Afghanistan. He was discharged after being shot twelve times in an ambush that he was the only survivor of. Everything after that point is a mystery." finished Salazar earning a nod from Luis.

"Merryweather is a secret organization that shouldn't be operating on U.S. soil do you really believe that they would put them on his file?" he asked.

"I get that but think about this. What if the Roman's hit our shipment." he said to Luis surprise.

"You gotta be joking." Luis answered.

"Think about it papa Marcus is ex-military and we know what he's capable of, and Martin is skilled at hijacking trucks. What if Martin showed him how to hijack trucks so he hit our shipment." said Navaro.

"Silenco I don't want to hear anything about this, so get ready because we're leaving." said Navaro before he walked out of his room.

 **Strawberry**

After the Roman Brothers departed things in Strawberry seemed to be slowing down as Maggie, Lee, Mercy, Trip, and Trigger sat infront of Franklin's aunt house on Forum Drive talking amongst each other and watching the Family gang members go by.

"This is the worst thing I've done all week long." said Trigger as he leaned against the front door of Franklin's house.

"You said it." said Mercy as he sat on the porch just as Franklin stepped out of his aunts home.

"Man I remember why I hate coming to this bitch." he said earning a chuckle from Lee.

"We heard that shit, you would think she hated you brother." he said earning a nod from Franklin,

"She practically do what woman you know lock a nigga out after they move out and claim disloyalty because you want to get out the hood?" he asked.

"A hoodrat." Trip responded earning a nod from Trigger.

"Pretty much." he added just as Lamar approached the group.

"What up FC." he said before slapping hands with the man.

"What up homie." Franklin replied before his eyes fell on Lee and the others.

"So this Mark crew aye when you said they was on that mulitcutural type shit you weren't kidding." said Lamar.

"Fuck you talking about I'm black...and Irish." said Trip as he readjusted his hat.

"I'm black and Mexican." added Mercy.

"I'm black and Filipino." Trigger added.

"I'm Chinese but I'm pretty sure I was a black in a past life, I dress like y'all and I date black women." added Lee.

"No if you were to date a white women then you would be a black dude." said Trip earning chuckles from the group.

"Wait like one of y'all parents is black?" asked Lamar earning nods from Mercy, Trip, and Trigger.

"Nigga we from Davis." said Trip earning a confused look from Lamar and Franklin.

"I'm from that beach." stated Trigger before Lamar's eyes fell on Maggie who was still silent.

"And who you supposed to be shawty." Lamar asked earning a raised eyebrow from Maggie.

"I wouldn't do that brother. The last guy who did that ended up pinned to the hood of his car with knives in his hands hands and back." stated Lee as Lamar sent a look to Maggie.

"Shit little Roman don't play behind this one." said Lamar.

"Little Roman don't play about a lot of things." Franklin replied while remembering how Mark broke Navaro's arm.

"He's brutal but you gotta be when you're growing up on the streets, the guy who can fuck over the most people can run shit." said Trip.

"Ain't that the truth." said Franklin.

"So what you guys not gang members but you-." he started before Mercy stopped him.

"Just loyal soldiers who will follow their general into the gates of hell." he said earning a nod from Franklin.

"Shit need more guys like y'all around here too many janky motherfuckers around this bitch." stated Franklin in reference of Stretch as Lee went to say something the group noticed a bright green Tornado with gold rims pull up in front of Franklin's house earning the groups attention.

"Shit not this bitch ass nigga." said Franklin as the group watched as a light skinned man with cornrows, a mouth full of gold teeth, and wearing a bright green suit with a walking cane eyed them and smiled while an African American woman with short black hair tied into a ponytail, with green lip stick, wearing a skimpy green tank top, short shorts, and high heels with a green bandannas wrapped around her neck stepped out behind him.

"Curtis the Pimp." said Lamar as he smiled at the man.

"What's good little homie." he said before slapping hands with Lamar then turning to Franklin who only looked away from the man.

"Ah come on FC where the love?" he asked.

"It ain't here nigga." Franklin replied earning a chuckle from Curtis.

"Alright where Marrick at I got a new bitch for him." he said with a toothy smile.

"He ain't here." Franklin replied earning a nod from Curtis who sent a look to Maggie and licked his lips.

"Alright then I'll be back later for him." he said before looking away from Maggie then walking off as ex-Marine felt a feeling of disgust wash over her.

"Who the fuck was that?" she asked.

"That was Curtis the Pimp, he CGF's second biggest money maker behind Gerald and his drugs." said Lamar.

"So he's runs girls?" asked Trigger.

"Just the used up ones." Lamar replied.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Maggie as she folded her arms over her chest.

"What you know about girls who get sexed into the crew?" asked Franklin.

"Three common ways to get into a gang for dudes is to be beat blooded in like Mark, Martin, and Marrick, blessed in by a member, or more commonly to beat in." stated Lee.

"But females can be sexed into the crew which involves having sex with the entire crew and that could be from three to twelve guys or more and then they're in the crew." said Mercy.

"But they're actually not in the crew. The guys use their goods more then them and they're alienated by the other females who've been jumped in and seen as weak." said Maggie earning a nod from Franklin.

"True, and despite knowing this there are still dozens of females willing to be sexed into the Fam then getting beat in. They used their pussy to get into the crew why not use it to make money for the crew." said Lamar.

"So Curtis pimps out the girls who've been sexed in?" asked Lee.

"Females who've been sexed in, homeless girls, and a few of the crackheads from around here. That's why I don't like the nigga slanging is one thang but the shit he dong is fucking low down." Franklin stated earning a few nods from the group.

 **Senora Desert**

The drive through the Senora was a long endeavor for the three Roman Brothers as they drove through the town of Sandy Shores Marrick looked out the window at a familiar liquor store that went by and let out an angry grunt while Mark sat in the backseat sharpening his combat knife while Martin took in the silence before looking down at the pocketknife Mark had given him then attempting to start a conversation but finding himself bring cutoff at the last second.

"I asked Maggie to marry me this morning." Mark said without any real emotion but the statement caught the eldest Roman by surprise as he slammed on his brakes and caused the car to come to a screeching halt while Marrick's head banged against the dashboard.

"Should have wore a seat belt." said Mark with a chuckle before he continued to sharpen his knife.

"Really well what did she say?" Martin asked with excitement in his voice.

"She said she'd think on it mainly because if we're gonna get married I'd have to make some changes." said Mark as Marrick lifted himself back up rubbing his head.

"What the fuck brother?" he asked with anger in his tone.

"Sorry I was taken off guard." said Martin with a chuckle.

"So what that the little bastard wants to get married. If he wants to trade in his balls for a skirt that's on his body." Marrick yelled before Martin started back driving.

"Brother marriage isn't a bad thing you'll believe me when you meet the right person." stated Martin earning a loud scoff from the middle Roman.

"Really not a bad thing, brother you can't listen to rap music in your own home, you can't have alcohol in your home, and you can't have friends over after dark. You're entire life is run by your wife and you really want to sit here and say marriage isn't so bad with a smile on your face?" asked Marrick.

"First off my wife doesn't control me." said Martin.

"Really does she even know what you've been doing these last couple of days?" asked Marrick earning silence from Martin.

"Take a picture little brother this is what you're life is gonna look like in a few years after you get married." said Marrick earning a roll of the eyes from Martin.

"Now your wife ain't here so guess what we're listening to some real music." said Marrick before he put in a CD as the song Laughin to the Bank by Chief Keef started to play.

"Oh hell no." said Mark before he turned off the radio.

"I speak seven different languages and I can't understand a fucking word that comes out of Chief Keef mouth. I swear to god ain't nothing that come out that nigga mouth English...or of this earth. Nigga sound like he trying to speak a language known to fish." stated Mark.

"You don't know good music." said Marrick.

"Okay then what the fuck is a Guap that's not in no fucking dictionary. I feel like he's trying to say grape and can't the word out and for that I refuse to listen to him." said Mark earning a chuckle from Martin.

"Really after what we was listening to during that drive-by?" he asked.

"Hey I can understand the shit Waka say but that bitch. I can't even understand shit he say and if I wanted to hear what a baby sound like with a spoon in his mouth I'd have one." said Mark earning a chuckle from Martin.

"Okay then let's see what you'd like princess." said Marrick before he changed the station as the song Headlines by Drake started to play only for Marrick to change it.

"We having none of that." he said.

"That was Drake Jasmine loves Drake." said Martin with a confused look on his face.

"She can we're likely to get shot out here bumping his shit." said Mark as he readjusted his hat.

"Brothers we're three black men, covered in tattoos, and driving a bright green Emperor, that we don't own, through Sandy Shores. We can get shot for general purpose out here." Martin replied.

"Yeah but you see there's a different between guys like us and Drake. We're real gang members from streets the streets of LS, while he is a hot boy from Canada trying to portray the role of gangster after he hooked up with a dread headed cockroach from New Orleans." stated Marrick earning a role of the eyes from Martin as he turned the station again the song I'm in Love with the Coco by O.T. Genasis started to play.

"You have three seconds to change the radio before I shoot it out." said Mark before he cocked his M9 causing Marrick to turn the station again as the song Donald Trump by Mac Miller started to play.

"White boy rapper, gotta go." said Marrick as he changed the station.

"Why you gotta be racist brother?" Mark asked.

"I ain't racist I have a belief that if it's a white boy that ain't Eminem or Machine Gun Kelly rapping fuck the song, because they can relate to the struggle better then some white boy from the suburbs rapping about Nikes." he replied before changing the radio as the song Gang Related by Brownside started to play.

"Hell no." said Marrick earning a roll of the eyes from Mark.

"Bad idea that's actually a good song." said Mark.

"If it ain't black it's wack." said Marrick.

"Wrong Chino Grande make good songs, Brownside make good songs, Conejo, and I ain't gonna lie a few of those Chicano's from up North San Andreas make some good shit to." said Mark earning a roll of the eyes from Martin.

"Alright I'm picking the song."said Martin as he flipped through the station before arriving on the song It's Raining Men by The Weather Girls causing both Mark and Marrick to raise their eyebrows and eye their stunned brother.

"So Martin...there's obviously something you want to tell us." said Mark.

"Shut up." he said earning a chuckle from Marrick.

"I understand if you are brother I mean with Tamika being bitchy and you going to jail sometimes a nigga be horny." said Marrick only for Martin to draw his Glock and shoot the radio three times silencing it.

"Damn it brother." yelled Mark as he and Marrick rubbed their ringing ears from being trapped in a closed space with a loud gunshot.

 **Strawberry**

After leaving Franklin's house the group quickly made their way to B-Rock's home where they noticed a crowd of Family members in the backyard prompting them to investigate.

"What's this?" asked Maggie as the group broke through the crowd and noticed B-Rock holding a bowl of dog food over a cage with a large American Bulldog that was covered in scars and bruises.

"Ah hell no." said Franklin.

"I can't stomach this shit." said Lamar with disgust in his voice.

"Really the gang banger can't stomach something that's weird." said Lee.

"Yeah well dog fighting would be disgusting to anyone who actually owns and takes care of dogs." said Franklin with anger in his voice.

"Dog fighting Jesus Christ." said Trip with disgust in his tone.

"Niggas do anything for money these days even disgusting shit." said Franklin.

"They starve up, boost them up with steroids, and train them to beat other dogs. It's a bloody business but if it gets nigga paid...they're all over it." he added as Maggie locked eyes with the dog before speaking out.

"Let's go." said Maggie before she walked away with the others without noticing Curtis eyeing her.

 **Senora Desert**

The sun was beaming down on the three Roman Brothers as stood in the middle of the desert awaiting the arrival of Salazar's Mark turned his gaze to the sky and noticed a familiar chopper hovering above them before going back to sharpening his knife.

"They're here." said Martin earning his brothers attention as they noticed three cars pull up before them.

"Well it looks like we've been setup so you guys know the drill." said Mark as he pulled his M4A1 Assault Rifle out of back of the car while Marrick did the same with his Sawn-Off Shotgun.

"Wait." said Martin as he watched the cars come to a halt and notice Luis, Miguel, and Navaro step out of their car.

"What is this Salazar I thought this was a meeting between us." said Mark as he kept his rifle aimed at the man's head.

"It is but these are the Shotcallers from the Vagos in South Central. They need to be here for this." Luis replied as the three Roman eyes the men and noticed that they were standing away from them.

"Put your guns down so we can talk." he said while Mark and Marrick continued to aim their guns at the man before lowering them.

"You wanna talk then start talking." said Marrick with venom in his tone as Luis took a few seconds before speaking.

"A lot of good people have been killed in this tit for tat between us. Our sides have done battle in the past-." he started before Marrick interrupted him.

"Yeah but now the balls in the other court." he said with a chuckle before folding his arms over his chest.

"And right now we can't afford to keep fighting like this." Luis finished to the surprise of Martin.

"So you're surrendering?" asked Mark.

"We're calling for truce between us." said Navaro.

"No a truce is when two sides agree to not fight each other. You guys came here with the intention of giving up therefore surrendering." the youngest Roman stated to Miguel's anger.

"If we wanted to we could fold that little set you have-." he started before Martin interrupted him.

"And yet you aren't." he said to everyone's surprise.

"In the past the Vagos had folded dozens of sets of the Families and Ballas across LS without hesitation, but here you are surrendering to us and you can't say otherwise." he added to Mark's surprise at hearing the sternness in his older brothers voice.

"If you want to know you should talk to your little hermano. He's the one full of secrets and has dozens of surprises up his sleeves." stated Miguel earning a raised eyebrow from the two eldest Romans who eyed him in confusion before turning to their younger brother who was giving them an angry look with a smile.

"Seems like my friends in high places paid you guys a visit, makes sense they always were full pof surprises." said Mark with a chuckle.

"Like we said it'd be best for both sides to end this war...so do you agree to a truce between us?" asked Luis as Mark sent a look to Martin.

"One conditions." he said to Luis's surprise.

"You don't just the end war with CGF but you end the war with all the Families and Ballas in Strawberry and Davis as well." he said.

"Bullshit!" said Miguel.

"We have an alliance with them and if you war with them you war with us." stated Mark earning a nod from Luis.

"Fine." he said earning smiles from the three Roman Brothers.

"Then we have a truce and I gotta say it was a pleasure killing your guys and breaking your sons arm." stated Mark who gave an evil chuckle.

"I just wish I could have cut that bitch open. I hear Vato guts smell like ground beef and taco shells." added Marrick with a chuckle angering Navaro who eyed Mark evilly.

"You know Marcus that's a bonita hyna you got at home it'd be a shame if something happened to her. You got lucky because yesterday it would have been her end." he said causing Martin and Marrick to eye their younger brother who only smiled at Navaro.

"You're trying to get under my skin by threatening my old lady and I gotta say it's working better then anyone else has." said Mark with a chuckle.

"But if you try to dig into my skin...I'll dig into yours but I can do it a lot better then you." he said before licking his lips.

"How's that?" asked Navaro who smiled at Mark who took a few seconds before responding.

"You know I'm not a member of the Families, I'm just helping out my older brother here who's been thrown into this position. I actually have a life outside of these streets...I'm a student." said Mark.

"We don't care." yelled Miguel.

"I'm a senior at the University of the Southern San Andreas." said Mark to the Salazar families surprise.

"You know your last name sounded familiar and then I remembered there's this bonita hyna in my first hour named...Octavia Salazar is it." said Mark earning angry looks from the Salazar family.

"Yeah she's really pretty a lot of the guys there have been trying to get in her pants since she got there, but all have been fruitless." said Mark before he licked his lips.

"I see how I got your attention so now here's my warning, if you touch, look at, or even be in the same room as my old lady and I promise you I'm gonna drop that bitch into the yard of Bolingbroke and let the guys inside see how pretty she is face down with an ass full of cum and mouth full of blow juice." the youngest Roman yelled angering both Navaro and Miguel who seemed ready for a fight but were stopped by their father.

"Enough...we won't go after your families again but if you go after mine...I can promise you worse." Luis stated earning a nod from Mark.

"Understood." said Martin as the two sides continued to eye each other angrily but their staredown was quickly interrupted by five vehicles parking around them.

"The fuck is this?" asked Luis as the group noticed that the emblems on the side of the vehicles read Civil Border Patrol.

"Not these clowns." said Mark as the three Romans watched as the men surrounded the Salazar family and the other Vagos and pointed guns at them forcing them to put their hands in the air.

"Who are these guys?" asked Marrick.

"Civil Border Patrol, we should be fine they only target anything brown-." started Mark before he heard the cocking of guns and noticed five men aiming their guns at them.

"Call the Blaine County Sheriff's Jenson it looks like we've interrupted a drug deal." said a Caucasian man in his mid thirties with a shaved head and wearing a CBP uniform with a badge that red Hurley as he eyed the three Roman brothers from behind his black sunglasses.

"Hey buddy if we were buying drugs we wouldn't get um from them, they're all out." said Marrick with a chuckle.

"I thought you guys didn't carry guns and only wanted to catapult Mexicans across the border with an actual catapult." stated Mark before the man interrupted him.

"That was the old motto of the late great Joe who was taken from us by the cancer of America...foreign invaders." stated Hurley.

"I'm from Los Santos you stupid pendejo." yelled Miguel.

"We'll get you back to El Salvador son after we're done here." said Hurley earning an angry growl from Miguel as Mark rolled his eyes before reaching into the back of his pants and pulling out the canister Mercy had given him.

"Hey Mr. Salazar." said Mark earning the man's attention.

"RUN!" he said before putting biting down on the fuse of the canister lighting it action hero style before tossing the canister at the first CBP truck where it hit the hood before hitting the ground.

"What the hell is that?" asked Navaro as everyone eyed the explosive as the fuse finally finished burning.

"It's a dude." said Hurley before he and his men started to approach the canister.

"Dammit Mercy-." started Mark before the canister exploded outward creating a giant fireball and flaming pieces of shrapnel that shot out and embedded themselves in the Civil Border Patrol members burning them severely as the white phosphorous burned into their skin and ate away at their inside.

"And we're done here." said Mark as Martin and Marrick looked at the scene before them with wide eyes before Mark tapped them on the shoulder and directed them to the car.

"Dios Mio." said Luis as the group watched as the men started to fall on the ground with their skin melting off their bodies and mixing into the sand while the three Roman Brothers drove away from the scene with Jericho following behind in his chopper as Felix watched the scene from the scope of his Sniper Rifle with an emotionless look on his face.

 **Strawberry**

The sun was beginning to set on Los Santos as Maggie snuck away from the others and entered B-Rock's backyard before making her way to the cage where she noticed the prized American Bulldog fast asleep before whistling to it causing it to wake up.

"Hey boy you hungry." she said before untucking her shirt and pulling out a pack of bologna before opening the pack and sticking the meat into the cage where she watched the dog quickly bite into the lunch meat.

"Good boy." she said before stuffing more meat into the cage then taking in the scars that covered the dogs body before pressing her hand against the cage as the dog started to lick her fingers bringing a smile to the Ex-Marines face who heard a stick break then whipped around to face Curtis who was smiling at her.

"What do you want?" she asked with an authoritative tone.

"Feisty one aren't you." he said with a chuckle before approaching Maggie.

"I've been asking around about you Maggie. Since I got here you caught my eye and that's something not many girls can do." he said before rubbing her left arm causing Maggie to pull away from him.

"Don't touch me." she said with anger in her voice.

"Why because you're in a relationship with Marcus. Tell me does that little bitch rock your world because I can. Me and you can have a lot of fun together." he said before rubbing the side of Maggie's cheek earning a slight smile from her.

"That so?" she asked earning a nod from Curtis before she grabbed his hand and forcibly twisted it earning a loud groan from the pimp before Maggie flipped him over causing him to hit the ground back first with a loud thud before Maggie climbed on top of him and started punching him in the face repeatedly until blood started to spew from knuckles as she looked down and noticed that she had knocked out three of the gold teeth in that CGF members mouth.

As she went in for another blow she was cut off as the girl Curtis had brought with him wrapped her arm around Maggie's throat and forced her off the pimp only for Maggie to start elbowing her in the abdomen as hard as she could before slipping from the girls grip.

"This asshole makes you sell your body for profit, is that someone you really want to protect?" Maggie asked with a seriousness in her tone.

"Bitch you don't know me." the girl yelled before throwing a sharp punch at Maggie only for the Chinese-Filipino woman to easily duck under the woman's strike before putting her in a rear naked choke and locking her legs around the woman's throat before pulling her down.

"Stop fighting." said Maggie as the woman thrashed around and elbow Maggie in the side angering the Ex-Marine who seemed to almost blackout and leave the streets of Los Santos and return to the battlefields of Iraq as she gave a sharp turn to the woman's throat creating a loud popping that broke her from her trance as she noticed that the woman he lost the life in her eyes and was now dead in her arms causing Maggie to quickly let her go and look down at the dead woman.

"You bitch." said Curtis as Maggie turned to him and noticed that one of his eyes was swollen and red, signifying that she had broke a blood vessel in his eye, his nose was turned a weird angle with blood leaking from it, both his top and bottom lip were split, and he was missing two of his top and one of his bottom teeth.

You killed her." he said before pulling a switch blade from his pocket before charging at Maggie who dodged a strike that was aimed for her head before pushing Curtis away only for the man to land a slice on Maggie's shoulder.

"Shit." she said while holding her bleeding shoulder before walking away from Curtis who was approaching her with his knife pointed at her as Maggie's back collided against the door of the cage while the dog inside was barking loudly.

"Now you die." he said before swinging again only for Maggie to avoid the strike and knee Curtis below the belt causing the man to lurch forward before the female veteran grabbed the back of his head before slamming his face against the side of the cage with enough force to know another tooth out of the man's mouth.

"Fuck you." she said before kicking Curtis below the belt repeatedly earning loud grunts from the man who layed their helpless while Maggie walked over to the cage before opening the door and watching as the American Bulldog rushed out of its prison and started biting into Curtis's throat while shaking him around like a rag doll while Maggie stood by panting loudly before running out of the backyard.

 **Felix**

 **Rancho**

The drive back to Rancho wasn't long for Felix as he parked his car in front of his mothers house before stepping out and walking inside where he noticed Beto sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table causing Felix to knock his feet off the table.

"Keep your feet off the table mano." he said before Beto looked up at him.

"So what happened?" Beto asked as Felix eyed him closely.

"Beto what do you know about a Family member named Marcus Roman and how he's connected to the Salazar's?" he asked.

"I don't know nothing about a Marcus, but word on the street is that these dudes from Chamberlain Hills have been causing problems to the Vagos. They say one of the dudes actually broke Navaro's arm, damn near folded the Taco Flats Vagos and killed off a lot of the Firestone's." he said earning a raised eyebrow from Felix.

"I just got back from a meeting between the Salazar family and the three Roman Brothers of Chamberlain Hills you got any idea what that would would be about?" Felix asked causing Beto to rub his chin.

"Realmente no, but if you ask me I think the Salazar's are probably trying to come to a compromise they can't afford a war with everything wrong with them." said Beto.

"What's going on?" Felix asked.

"Derecho I forgot you just got back so you don't know what's been going on with them." said Beto earning a raised eyebrow from Felix.

 **Strawberry**

The drive back to Strawberry wasn't long for the Roman Brothers as Martin parked the car in front of Marrick's house where they noticed B-Rock, Gerald, Franklin, Lamar, Lee, Mercy, Trip, Trigger and other Family members standing outside yelling at each other.

"Hey what's the hells going on here?" asked Martin as the trio approached the group who became silent.

"Lee fill us in." said Mark earning a nod from the Chinese man.

"Our CGF friends here had a prize fighting Bulldog in their possession. The dog got out and killed a member called Curtis the Pimp and his main bitch and got out." said Lee to everyone's surprise.

"You guys had a dog fighting ring?" asked Martin with anger in his voice.

"Curtis is dead, he always had the best hoes." said Marrick with anger in his voice.

"Don't look at me." said Gerald as Martin's eyes fell on B-Rock.

"Yeah what you got a problem with my hustle?" he asked getting into the eldest Roman's face with a smile on his face as Martin sent a look to Mark who gave him a raised eyebrow before drawing his pistol and slamming it against the man's head before beginning to repeatedly strike him over the head.

"Let's get one things straight here." Martin yelled earning the Family members attention.

"I'm running this show and if anyone has a problem with that they can get the fuck out or end up in this bitch shoes." Martin yelled as everyone sent looks to the injured B-Rock.

"Now then the war with the Vagos is over so no more attacking them...and I'm shutting down the dog fighting. If you want to make money find another way to get it." yelled Martin before he walked away from the group of Family members while Marrick watched him leave with a smile on his face.

"Where's Maggie?" Mark asked.

"She left a few minutes ago, she said she wanted you to meet her at home." said Trigger earning a nod from Mark.

"Alright I'll go see what's up with her, the rest of you head home, we'll take care of that package later, then we're taking a vacation." the youngest Roman said earning nods from the group before they slapped hands with Franklin and Lamar then went their separate ways.

 **Rockford Hills**

The drive back home wasn't long for the Salazar family as they made their way inside and go there separate ways as Luis made his way into his study and took a seat at his desk just as his cellphone started to ring prompting him to answer it.

"Hello." he said as a familiar voice quickly came from the other end.

"You made the right decision Mr. Salazar. I'll keep the Roman's in line just remember that our deal." said Mr. Percival before he hung up without giving Luis enough time to respond, but as he went to take a deep breath his thoughts were broken by his phone ringing again from a familiar number.

"Shit." he said before answering the phone.

"Hola." he said as Navaro entered his study and noticed the emotionless look on his fathers face as he set his phone on his desk.

"Quien era?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That was the other Captains asking me did I have something to sell or money for them." Luis stated before lowering his head.

"What did you tell them?" Navaro asked with a hushed tone already knowing the answer.

"I told them we'd get them their drugs and they told me I better have it in two days." Luis replied causing Navaro to look away from him.

"I have a plan to get them their drugs but I can't trust Miguel to do it on his own." Luis said causing Navaro to look back at him before nodding his head. Luis then watched as Navaro pulled his broken arm from the sling before gripping it tightly at the shoulder before ramming into the wall repeatedly in order to pop his arm back into place.

"Almost." said Navaro before he performed another violent slam and fired off a loud shriek from his mouth as his arm found its way into his socket. He then moved it around before looking back at Salazar.

"I'm ready for whatever you need me to do father." he stated earning a nod from Luis.

 **East Beach**

The ride back to East Beach wasn't long for Mark as he stepped out of Martin's car and looked back his older brother with a smile on his face.

"Good to see you finally asserted yourself." he said earning a slight chuckle from Martin.

"Yeah it felt good to let off some steam to." Martin replied with a smile.

"So are you step down as Shotcaller now that you've solved all of CGF's problems?" the African-Samoan asked earning a few seconds of silence from his older brother.

"I'm not sure." he replied earning a nod from Mark before speaking again.

"My truck to Seattle leaves in two days so whatever you want to be on it needs to go as well." he said earning a nod from Mark.

"Are you going to tell me what it is yet or why the Salazar's backed down so easily?" he asked earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"I'll tell you in a few days gives me a chance to enjoy you looking at me like your little brother." Mark replied causing Martin to raise his eyebrow in confusion before Mark stepped away from the vehicle and watched his older brother drive off before turning his head and noticing a car parked down the street.

"Are you gonna follow me around all day or are you gonna act." he yelled before watching as the driver side door opened up and an El Salvadoran man step out.

"How long did you know I was following you?" Felix asked earning a smile from the youngest Roman.

"A while!" Mark replied earning a slight chuckle from Felix.

"Do you remember me?" he asked earning a confused look from Mark before he looked the man up and down.

"You told me that told me to be true to myself because it was it was the only way I was going to survive in the Middle East." he stated earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Ah you're that Private with the sympathy...the Azteca." Mark said while continuing to laugh.

"That's Gunnery Sergeant now." Felix said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Why you're the same rank as me, I guess you took my advice after all." Mark added before rubbing his chin.

"Well then why are you here?" the youngest Roman asked as Felix looked at him with a serious look on his face.

"What happened with you and Luis Salazar." he said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"That's hardly your business." the Samoan replied while licking his lips.

"I think it is you layed Taco Flats to waste, you killed off a number of Firestone Vagos, and to top it off you broke Navaro's arm and he responds by giving you a free pass-." Felix started before Mark interrupted him.

"Not really a free pass but the war between the Families, Ballas, and Vagos in South Central is over." he stated.

"Why?" Felix asked earning another chuckle from Mark.

"Why do you want to know?" the Roman asked earning a few seconds of silence from Felix.

"Because his son Miguel, beat my brother over the head with a pistol and left him brain dead. My mother had to pull the plug on him just yesterday morning and when I went to get revenge in South Rancho...I see you and a few others speeding through the Varrio lighting up Firestone's." the Salvadoran Immigrant stated earning a chuckle from Mark.

"You're point." Mark replied.

"I don't know how or why the Salazar's let you live, but I don't care. I want to bring them down for what they did to my brother and I'm gonna need an ally who they fear for the job." Felix said earning a slight nod from Mark.

"So you want me to help you?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I don't have a problem bringing people down but I do have a problem working with people I can't trust especially those with roots south of the border." stated Mark.

"Then tell me what I gotta do to gain your trust." he replied earning a smile from Mark before he licked his lips.

"There's a man I'm looking for an Ex-Vago from Cypress Flats by the name of Gustavo Mota do you know him?" Mark asked earning a shake of the head from Felix.

"You don't know him or his whereabouts but I'm pretty sure the Shotcaller from Cypress Flats does. I know you brown guys like to keep an eye on your ex-members for if they decide to turn state." said Mark with a chuckle.

"So you want me to kidnap the Shotcaller in Cypress Flats?" Felix asked earning a nod from Mark.

"Yes and bring him to me after you do that I'll help you bring down the Salazar's and everything they've built." Mark stated earning a nod from Felix before he extended his hand to the Salvadoran man who looked at it before shaking it.

"Now get out of here my neighbors have a thing for gang members around here." said Mark before Felix climbed back into his car then drove away while Mark made his way inside of his apartment but upon entering the first thing he was met with was a loud bark that took him by surprise and caused him to draw his gun and aim at the American Bulldog before him.

"MARCUS NO!" yelled Maggie as she ran out of the backroom Mark quickly looked up at her and noticed the cut on her shoulder that caused him to drop his gun and walk over towards her, ignoring the dog, and ran his hands over her wound.

"How-." he started before she stopped him.

"I killed people today." she replied causing Mark's eyes to widen.

"Did they deserve it?" Mark asked with an emotionless look on his face.

"I killed Curtis the Pimp and one of his girls." she replied causing Mark's eyes to widen.

"I went behind B-Rock's house to feed the dog and he came at me. He tried to-." she started before Mark rubbed her cheek.

"I hit him and started beating on him, then one of his girls jumped in and...I broke her neck." she said earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"He pulled a knife and cut my shoulder so I hit him below the belt then I opened the dog cage and-." she started before Mark stopped her by putting his finger to her lip.

"It's alright." he said.

"It was like I wasn't in control of myself like I was back in the desert remembering my training...I didn't mean to kill her." she said as Mark noticed tears almost ready to fall from her eyes prompting him to wrap his arms around her.

"I understand that happens to me a lot and that's not a good thing." he said before putting both of his hands on her cheeks.

"I don't want you to become like me." he stated before planting a kiss on Maggie's lips.

"The wars over." he said causing a slight smile to spread across Maggie's face.

"So now what?" she asked while wiping her eyes.

"Well I did promise you a vacation." he said with a smile earning one from Maggie before she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What about the drugs?" she asked.

"My brothers truck will be leaving out two days from today, I plan to be on it after that we can come home and pack our bags." he said earning a slight nod from Maggie.

"Marcus did you mean what you said about marrying me?" she asked before looking into his eyes as Mark smiled at her before getting down on one knee before her.

"Maggie Samantha Tran will you marry me?" he asked earning a slight chuckle from Maggie before she nodded her head.

"I will she." she replied with a smile before wrapping her arms around Mark then sharing a passionate kiss with the youngest Roman who went to stand back up before Maggie pushed him back down to his surprise.

"I kinda like seeing you down there." she said with an evil chuckle earning a smile from Mark who ran his hands down her hips.

"Oh yeah what do you want to see me do down here?" he asked before planting a kiss on Maggie's stomach while the Chinese-Filipina ran her hands through his hair as he took off her pants before she was almost swept off her feet as Mark threw one of her legs over his shoulder and smiled at her before burying his face between her legs earning a loud moan from Maggie.

 **Authors Note:** Good stopping point for a pretty long chapter.

Well the Family-Vagos War is over...or is it just beginning who's to say with the way my mind works.

Despite being only a side character behind the Roman Brothers I can say that Maggie seems to be everybodies favorite character. Everybody like that she's female, badass, but also seems to have a heart unlike Mark and Marrick that's kinda the point of having a lot of this chapter revolving around her to show off that darker side that she has inside even if it is small.

Also if you didn't figure it out yet the Firestone Vagos are based on Florencia 13 one of the largest and one of the most deadliest Chicano gangs in LA.

And the scene with the Roman Brothers flipping through the radio station was based on something me any my friends do. We can all agree that we can't understand shit out Chief Keef mouth, In Love with the Coco is the dumbest song ever, Drake is a pretty boy wannabe thug, Lil Wayne looks like a Cockroach with dreads, Mac Miller is rapper meant for Suburban whites (But we still listen to him though come on skin color don't mean you can't rap. I know good black, white, Chicano, and Asian rappers so skin color means shit). We can also agree that Brownside, Chino Grande, Lil Conejo, and a number of other Chicano rappers are good to, it's good to get outside of the usual genre of money, females, clothes, and get back to life on the street.

Also the scene where Mark lit the Canister of phosphorous and it didn't blow up was based on a scene from the Expendables 2 but this one actually blew up and I've seen photos of people with Phosphorus burns and let me tell you I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. I used it on Civil Border Patrol because in truth I really don't agree with a lot of the Border policies. A lot of people talk shit about migrant workers coming here and taking jobs from Americans but a lot of the jobs they take nobody wants. How many white or black people you see lining up to be a farmer and keep it 100.

I agree that there are bad people who cross our borders but that's not 100% percent of the people who come over and I'm not just talking Mexico and Central America but from any country in general.

Rambling about politics gotta stop that might bore you or get you deeper into my head and trust me you don't want that.

Curtis the Pimp's appearance and everything about him was based on Master P's character on OZ who shared a similar name because come on...Master P don't look like he couldn't be a pimp.

Stick around because next chapter Mark reveals his connection to Merryweather to Martin, they deliever the stolen drugs, and the Salazar family do a heist recover some new drugs.

Thank you all for reading have a nice day.


	15. Marrick & Trevor, Drug Heist

**I'm not dead yet people. I gotta tell you sorry about the late update college has been rough so far and things have been going slow for me. Plus this chapter is a fucking monster compared to anything I've ever written on here over twelve thousand words and then some and I hope it makes up for being so late. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 15: Drug Deal Up North**

 **Mark's Secrets, Salazar Heist,**

 **Snatch um Up Felix, Trevor & Marrick**

 **Martin**

 **Rockford Hills**

The sun was beginning to set on this day in Los Santos as Martin opened his eyes and noticed that he was lying on top Tamika bringing a smile to his face before he planted a kiss on the top of her head causing her to stir awake with a smile.

"You must have really missed us." she said earning a chuckle from Martin.

"These couple of days where hard as hell." he replied before the duo shared a quick kiss.

"Do you really have to go on this delivery?" she asked earning a few seconds of silence from the eldest Roman who remembered the lie Mark had told him to tell her.

"Yeah the company made it clear they wanted to see me up there with them." he replied earning a low sigh from Tamika as she took his hand in her own.

"Just be careful out there okay." she said earning a nod from Martin who shared a long kiss with her and went to stand up only for Tamika to wrap her legs around his waist and keep him close to her.

"Don't pull out yet." she said earning a surprised look from Martin before he nodded his head before sharing another kiss with his wife.

 **Mark**

 **East Beach**

"You sure you want me to stay here?" Maggie asked from her position in the shower while Mark stood at the sink brushing his teeth while wearing a white t-shirt and blue jean pants.

"Yeah me and the guys can handle this besides your vacation is starting early." said Mark after he spit in the sink before hearing his cellphone start to vibrate from a text message that made his eyes widen.

"Who is it?" asked Maggie as Mark hurried to come up with a quick lie.

"That's Lee he says he needs me right quick." said Mark before he opened the door of the shower startling Maggie as she quickly took in the Chinese-Filipino woman's naked body before giving her a quick kiss then walking out of the bathroom and out of his house where he noticed a limosine parked outside the gate of his apartment complex prompting him to quickly approach it before sliding inside where he came face to face with the Founder of Merryweather Security.

"Well don't you look relaxed boss." said Mark earning a chuckle from Mr. Percival.

"Yeah I was finally able to sleep well at night without having to worry about a price on your head." he yelled earning a slight smile from Mark.

"What the hell Marcus I told you if you get bored you're more then happy to stretch your legs and exercise your abilities but I told you about getting involved with the gangs." he said.

"And I don't care that it was your brothers. We sent you back to LS because you told us you weren't connected with them but now we're finding out you and your crew are aiding them in a gang war that I had to help you out of." he said earning a roll of the eyes from the youngest Roman.

"And I thank you for helping me when I didn't need any of it." Mark replied.

"Watch your tongue Roman" he said with venom in his tone earning a low grunt from Mark.

"And I really appreciate you trying to keep me out of the loop about this drug deal you have going on up north. You know I require my ten percent cut." he said earning a low growl from the youngest Roman.

"You'll get your money." he replied with a growl.

"I know I will and after you're done with that you'll be going back to your original objective." said Percival earning a chuckle from the young Samoan.

"What making more money for you?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"You can do that on the side but in the meantime I expect you get back to your original mission and since you've been lagging with it I'm assigning you a partner." he said to Mark's anger.

"Hell no you know I work alone or with my crew." Mark replied with venom in his tone.

"Your crew, despite being trained by us, aren't soldiers and do you really think they can handle a man like Trevor Phillips. You read his file so you know just how dangerous he is." Percival replied earning silence from Mark.

"Your partner will be waiting for you in LS when you return so be sure to not keep them waiting. Do I make myself clear Captain Roman?" Percival replied earning a low growl from the youngest Roman.

"Yes sir." Mark replied with anger in his tone.

"Good now get going." Percival said before Mark exited the limo and watched as it drove away with anger in his veins at the deal he made with devil all those years ago.

 **Luis Salazar**

The night was coming to start but business had already begun for Luis as he walked into his study where he noticed Navaro, Chewy, and three other Chicanos standing around waiting for him.

"This your crew nino?" Luis asked earning a nod from Navaro who was wearing a black jacket over a blue wife beater, khaki pants, and white shoes.

"You already know Chewy but this Casper, Moco, and Sleepy." the Salvadoran man stated before pointing to the three men.

"We're happy to help you Carnale." said Casper who was about the same height as Navaro with short gelled black hair that was spiked up, a turquoise and blue stripped collar shirt, khaki shorts, and blue and white shoes as Luis took in the sight of the MB-13 tattoo on the right side of his neck.

"Apprenciate Hijo." Luis replied before leading the five men over to his desk.

"So what's the job?" asked Moco who was true to his name seemed to be wearing the tradiational cholo attire of a yellow and white flannel shirt over white t-shirt, khaki shorts, white shoes, and had three dots tattooed under his right eye.

"As you all know after our shipment was hit Onda has been pressing on us about giving them money or drugs. The former may be hard but the later should be easier with our ally." said Luis as the men gave him a confused look for they turned their heads and noticed Detective Weaver walking through the door wearing a black suit.

"Why'd you call me here Salazar." he said earning a smile from the Onda Captain.

"Simple my amigo we need your help with our job." said Luis earning a confused look from Weaver.

"And what would that be?" he asked while folding his arms over his chest.

"You're gonna help us steal all the drugs in the police evidence locker." said Luis to Weaver's surprise at hearing the statement.

"You've gotta be joking all those drugs are being used in ongoing cases-." Weaver replied with surprise and a hint of anger in his voice but was quickly cutoff by the Vago named Sleepy a Mexican national with short black hair, dark brown skin, and wearing a yellow t-shirt, black pants, and white shoes with Vago tattooed under his neck.

"What does it matter most of the vatos on the trial are with La Raza it's the least we can do to help them out." he said earning a low growl from Weaver.

"Face it detective this is going to happen whether you like it or not. So you can either help us or go down with us." Luis stated in an authorative tone that almost made Weaver quiver before he responded after a few seconds of silence.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked earning a smile from the man and slight chuckles from Navaro and his group.

 **Rockford Hills**

The drive to Rockford Hills wasn't long for Mark as he parked his motorcycle in front of Martin's home where he noticed the man kissing his wife and daughter goodbye while he climbed off his bike.

"Well ain't this a lovely sight." Mark said with a chuckle before approaching Jasmine who quickly gave him a hug.

"How's working for your brother been treating you Marcus?" asked Tamika as she smiled at Mark.

"Well he works me long hours and he still won't give me a raise but other then that I'm fine." the youngest Roman replied earning a laugh from the woman before Martin pulled into his arms and gave her a loving kiss and a goodbye before following Mark to his car, sliding inside, then driving off.

"Well you seem to be a happy man." stated Mark earning a chuckle from his older brother.

"As happy as I can get brother." Martin replied before he drove to Vinewood Hills and parked his car in front of a familiar house to the youngest Roman before he knocked on the front door and watched as Lee quickly answered it wearing a blue jacket over a white t-shirt, black pants, and white shoes.

"You ready brother?" Mark asked before slapping hands with Chinese man before he led the two Roman Brothers into the house where Mark noticed that no much had changed there since his unpaid visit.

"Yo Megan come see who's visiting us." yelled Lee before Martin looked at Mark with a raised eyebrow before watching as a light skinned thick African American woman with curly long black hair and wearing a white button up shirt, black skirt, and heels made her way into the living room.

"Marcus it's about time you came to visit us." she said earning a slight chuckle from Mark before the duo shared a hug while Martin stared at the attractive sister with wide eyes.

"Sorry I've been busy these last couple of...weeks." he replied before Megan's eyes fell on the silent Martin.

"And who this one be?" she asked before Mark eyed his brother with a chuckle.

"This my older brother." said Mark as Martin eyed the woman before she slapped him across the face stunning the eldest Roman.

"Older brother, he's the eldest." Mark added.

"Sorry but after some of the stories we know about Mark's other brother you can see my reasoning's." she said earning a nod from Martin.

"Understood." he replied while rubbing his cheeks before watching Megan walk away.

"You didn't mention your friends girlfriend being pornstar sexy." said Martin earning a chuckle from his younger brother.

"Talks like a black guy, acts like a black guy, so you know his taste in women would be the same as a black guy." stated Mark as Lee approached the duo carrying a duffel bag.

"Let's do this." he said earning a nod from Mark.

"Mercy, Trip, and Trigger will meet us with Tiffany at your trucking place. They'll also have our goods." he said before the trio made their way out of the house before giving their goodbyes to Megan who put her hand on her hips.

"Still in a hurry like always." she said with a chuckle as the trio hopped in Martin's car before driving to Strawberry and pulling into Martin's trucking yard where they noticed an long eighteen wheeler at the ready while Mercy, Trip, Trigger, and Tiffany stood outside watching as the group parked their cars before stepping out and approaching them.

"About time you got here." said Tiffany earning a chuckle from Mark.

"You know I never arrive on time." he replied with a chuckle before turning to Martin.

"Brother this is Tiffany she's our lawyer, legal counsel, and friend with money." said Mark as Martin extended his hand to the woman.

"Is she going to hit me?" he asked earning a chuckle from Tiffany who shook his hand.

"No need I already know you're not Mark's childhood tormentor." she said earning a nod from Martin.

"Everythings loaded up brother." said Mercy earning a nod from Mark and Martin's attention.

"Okay then...so what are we moving brother?" asked Martin as Mark rubbed his chest.

"I'll show you when you get there that way we can have something important to talk about on the way there." Mark replied earning a confused look from Martin before he watched Mark climb into the passenger seat of the truck while Mercy, Lee, Trip, and Trigger made their way to the back.

"Have a safe trip." said Tiffany as Martin climbed into the driver seat before starting up the truck then driving away and quickly getting on the freeway.

 **Cypress Flats**

The sun was finally starting to rise on this new day in Los Santos as Felix cruised through the streets of Cypress Flats with Beto sleeping beside him before parking his car in front of an apartment complex. As he sat and watched the place Mark's words ran through his mind almost like a broken record while waited for the Vagos members in the area to step out of their homes.

His street knowledge already knew that the Vagos in this area wouldn't come out until sundown but his instincts as a soldier told him to arrive in the early hours of the morning and stay put so not to draw any attention from particular Varrios he was about to hit.

The 38th Street Vagos are one of the oldest cliquas in LS and he knew already that they had this part of town on lock since the early 1920s, back when gang members were known for their famous Zoot Suits or as a famous man once called them "A Killer-Diller Coat with a Drape Shape, Reet Pleasts and Shoulders Padded like a Lunatic's Cell."

They received their fame after a kid was murdered in the 1940s and members were arrested and charged but that is what seemed to unite the Chicano and Mexican communities and changed the gangs. The case was ultimately overturned and the members walked and returned to their hoods with praise for fighting back against a system based on class distintion, prejudice, and racism. But what made them more known was their involvment in the 1943 riots that put the Zoot Suiters of LS against white sailors of the United States Navy and Marines stationed in the city who felt that those wearing Zoot Suits were considered extravagant and unpatriotic during wartime.

After several days of violence that spread from LS into major cities all over San Andreas more then one hundred fifty people had been injured and police arrested more then five hundred Chicano's on numerous charges, but the biggest loss in Felix's mind was the banning of the Zoot Suit which was a big blow to a lot of people.

The sailors called them unpatriotic but Felix knew the attacks were just excuses for them to attack minorities and not just the Chicanos but the black and Filipinos as well. As Felix remembered the story a friends grandfather once told him about being in a movie theater where soldiers would pull Chicano's out the aisle, beat them, and strip them of their clothes.

Being a Salvadoran Felix can't relate much to the Mexican people and often wonders why gangs like the Aztecas and Mara Bunta work with them and take orders from Onda despite having more numbers and power then any of their gangs, but he also knew with his brown skin he would have mostly liken been taken for a Chicano and attacked just like any other and knew that he would have been fighting beside them despite his nationality and heritage.

But that time wasn't now for he was on a mission not out of prejudice, or to start another war between the Salvadoran and Mexicans, but out of sheer revenge for the loss of his brother that to him was killed by a man who should have been taken care of a long time ago.

 **Senora Desert**

The sun was being felt in full effect as B-Rock let out a tired grunt before continiung to dig the human sized hole in the sand while Marrick stood by watching him and slurping on some Sprunk he got from a corner store.

"Why do I have to dig the hole for this bitch when you were the one who killed the nigga?" B-Rock asked before climbing out of the hole and eying Marrick.

"Because I said so." the middle Roman replied before kicking the body of the dead South Asian man into the hole.

"Who's got to pay for this drink now asshole." said Marrick before he threw the cup of ice the body before B-Rock started to bury him.

"You need some help." came a new voice as Marrick turned his head and noticed a balding Caucasian man approach him wearing a dirty white t-shirt, and equally dirty gray pants and boots.

"Maybe there's room for one more down there." Marrick replied earning a chuckle from Trevor.

"Really you gonna put a friend down there?" he asked earning a raised eyebrow from Marrick before he remembered seeing Trevor with Chef.

"You're Chef's boy ain't you." he said earning a sick laugh from Trevor.

"Chef's boy no no no my friend I'm Chef's boss. Trevor Phillips of Trevor Phillips Industries." he said earning a nod from Marrick.

"Trevor Phillips." he repeated before B-Rock elbowed him in the side.

"He's the crazy white dude that murked half the Ballas in the Grove with Franklin and Lamar." B-Rock stated earning a slight smile from Marrick.

"So you cool with the niggas from Forum?" Marrick asked earning a chuckle from Trevor.

"Yes I like to consider myself myself the white guy in the Chamberlain Families." he said earning a slight chuckle from Marrick.

"Ain't no white boys in CGF." replied B-Rock.

"Probably could we got a bunch of Asians and half breeded niggas walking around the hood now." stated Marrick before he turned back to Trevor.

"So my giant friend where you been. I made two fresh batches of ice and you haven't been buying." said Trevor before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag that instantly caught Marrick's eyes.

"Been lying up in the hospital detoxing thanks to a few Lobsters and murking a few ese's." Marrick replied without taking his eyes off Trevor.

"I can't relate on the hospital thing but I can relate on murcking a few ese's. Down here we have a really bad Mara Bunta and Azteca problem along with the occasional Lost Bikers." stated Trevor earning a nod from Marrick.

"Tell me about it after you give me a bump." he said earning a chuckle from Trevor.

"Atta boy I was wondering when we were gonna get high together." he replied before tossing the bag to Marrick but before the middle Roman could catch it the bag a gunshot went off that caught both their attentions as they watched the bag explode and the content inside spill out and mix with the sand.

"THE FUCK!" yelled Marrick before he and Trevor turned their heads to the source of the noise and noticed four men on motorcycles eyeing them dressed in typical biker clothing but what caught Trevor's eyes the most was that they weren't wearing Eagles on their backs but Skulls as Trevor quickly noticed that they were members of the Angels of Death Motorcycle Club.

"You Trevor Phillips?" asked the lead man. He was a rather tall blonde man with blue eyes and a long blonde beard while wearing a red short sleeved t-shirt, that showed off his tattooed arms, under a black leather vest with the Angel of Death Logo on the back and a Swastika on the right side.

"Who wants to know?" Trevor asked while eyeing the man angrily.

"You can call me Blondie. I'm the Sergeant of Arms for the San Fierra Chapter of the Angels of Death and I'm here to deliever you a message." he said with a smile that unnerved the men.

"The Lost have been doing the Huns a favor by keeping Southern San Andreas on lock while they're dealing with their RICO case, but thanks to you the Lost are no more in LS or Blaine County and the AOD can ride right into town." he said with an evil chuckle.

"The club thanks you and sent me to give you warning. Since this is now AOD territory you are no longer in business." he said to Trevor's surprise.

"The meth and guns in Blaine and Los Santos County now goes through the Angels of Death Motorcycle Club or they don't go at all." he yelled earning a slight chuckle from Trevor.

"You've been warned Phillips." Blondy said before starting up his bike and riding off with the other three Angels following behind him as Marrick turned to Trevor.

"You really gonna let those Aryan rejects shut you down without a fight?" asked B-Rock with a chuckle.

"You get rid of one group of asshole Bikers and another moves in they're like fucking roaches." said Trevor before he walked off with Marrick following behind him.

"Hey you need another gun?" Marrick asked causing Trevor to look at him.

"You really wanna get involved in this?" he asked earning an evil smile from Marrick.

"We got nothing better to do." the Roman replied while throwing his arm over a stunned B-Rock.

"Alright then let's go." said Trevor before he walked off with the two CGF members in tow.

 **Northern San Andreas/Oregon Border**

At least eight hours had passed on the long trip as Martin found himself sitting next to Mark in silence he noticed that his youngest brother sharpening his knife before letting out a deep sigh.

"Something on your mind?" asked Martin as Mark turned his head and noticed the trees going by before speaking out.

"I work for Merryweather." Mark replied to Martin's surprise as he turned to his younger brother before turning back to the road.

"Merryweather the Private Security Company, I thought they were shut down." he said earning a nod from Mark.

"They weren't shut down they lost their contracts that allowed them to operate on American Soil after a number of...setbacks." stated Mark.

"After I got back on my feet I needed work other then the usual robbing drug dealers so applied for them and I was approached the founder of Merryweather himself...Don Percival. Merryweather has three branches the security division, paramilitary division, and a courier service. I didn't care where they assigned me because at the time they were being hit on all sides and they needed well trained guys." he continued.

"Before I could work for them though their contracts were pulled, they went back to operating in the desert, and I wanted to go with them...but Don Percival saw otherwise. What people don't know is that there is a fourth division of Merryweather that only operates on American Soil. They're a covert foreign and domestic counter-terrorism special operations unit known as Shadow Company. Merryweather saw my potential and instantly put me in their ranks as a Captain and the leader of their operations in Southern San Andreas." he said added.

"What's their operations?" Martin asked.

"Counter-Terrorism is the big picture but so far all I've been doing is protecting them and putting money in their pockets. My last job was a few months ago, there was this Indian man who had information that both the FIB and the IAA wanted and someone took him from the IAA then released him to a small town in Iowa. Merryweather sent me to kill him because I was told the information he had was a threat to national security. We I got him he acted like he didn't know anything but still...I put two bullets in the back of that man's head while he pleaded for the lives of his family." Mark replied to his brothers surprise.

"A lot of the things I can do come from Merryweathers training. In the beginning I was always fond of knife but they taught me how to better my skills, killing innocent people they taught me how to do that and push being innocent out of my head, torture is just a word to me, and rape is a greatest weapon to use in combat. I don't have a stomach for it but it isn't hard to find someone who does." the youngest Roman stated.

"What do you mean by putting money in their pockets?" his brother asked.

"In my free time I rob drug dealers and a percentage of what I take goes to them, I've trafficked guns for them, I've killed lawyers for them, and I've done a lot of other things to help line their pockets with money." stated Mark.

"Like we're doing now." Martin said causing Mark to look away from him.

"What are we moving Mark?" he asked earning a few seconds of silence from his younger brother before he responded.

"Twenty kilos of cocaine we stole from Luis Salazar after Martin Madraza handed it over to him." he replied to Martin's shock.

"We're moving drugs, it was you that hit that shipment, then that means...it was you that killed his son Carlos." said Marin.

"I put his own Shotgun to his head and blew his brains out." he stated to Martin's shock.

"What the fuck Mark." he yelled with anger in his voice.

"Don't worry he doesn't know we were involved. The point was to keep Merryweather out of the loop and get us some spending change for when I leave this life, but they found out and they want their cut in exchange for putting an end to the war between us and the Vagos." the young Samoan replied to Martin's surprise.

"I knew it was fishy when they decided to end that war just like that when they had us beat. You have a government funded team of mercenaries standing beside you." he replied earning a nod from Mark.

"Does Maggie know?" he asked.

"No and I never want her to know because we both know the guys in Merryweather are more machine then people and she doesn't want me to become like them. Lee and the others don't even know when I had them trained by Merryweather soldiers. I told them they were ex-soldiers like me that wanted to use their skills to make money. They were trained and they became my squad because if you haven't noticed I don't like working well with people I don't know...but now they want to add more people to my group outside people and give me a handler to better watch over me because of the incident with the Vagos." he finished earning a nod from Martin.

"So what are they gonna have you do?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." Mark replied.

"So who are your buyers?" Martin asked with a serious tone.

"Canadian gangsters from British Columbia. Merryweather doesn't like to have their soldiers connected to street gangs in their own backyard so they outsource to selling guns and drugs to groups across our borders. My connections in East Beach allow me to sell small amounts of drugs but when we're talking pounds it has to go out of the country same with guns." said Mark earning a nod from Marrick.

"Is that how you're getting the Ballas their weed?" he asked earning a nod from Mark.

"How much are they paying?" Martin continued earning a shrug of the shoulders.

"Majority of the money I make goes to my guys who get their cuts and my cut goes back to Merryweather who give me money on a card. With that card I can buy just about anything from houses, cars, food, and other things for almost free with no questions asked. The downside to it is that Merryweather knows everything I do from what eat, where I stay, everything." he said earning a nod from Martin.

"You were selling these drugs because you wanted money to leave Merryweather behind." Martin stated earning a few seconds of silence from his younger brother.

"I've already done three years with them so all I need is two more and then I'm done with them for good. I want to settle down with Maggie and live a normal life with kids preferably out of San Andreas but I can't do that with armed mercenaries ordering me to kill people every couple of months/" said Mark earning a slight nod from Martin.

"I understand...and I'll help you anyway I can." he said to Mark's surprise.

"You never had a normal life so I think it's time you deserve one." he said with a smile earning a smile from his younger brother before the back slide of the truck opened and Lee started to speak.

"Hey Mark we're discussing things we hate that women do. Mercy say he hate females that don't shower, Trip says he hates the girls that fart in front of him, and I said females with bad breath you wanna add something to this?" he asked earning a slight nod from Mark.

"A female who wears the same bra and panties from the day before as long as they smell descent." he replied earning nods and laughs from the group.

"You wanna get in on this brother?" asked Trigger as all eyes fell on Martin.

"A female who likes to keep all the lights in the house on in the middle of the day." he said earning silence from the group before they burst out laughing.

"Fuck it I'm changing to that one." said Trip earning laughs from the group.

 **Los Santos Police Department Davis Division**

The sun was still in the middle of the sky on this day in Los Santos as Weaver entered the police station and noticed all of the officers walking moving about before entering the clubhouse where he noticed Link doing paperwork.

"You're still here?" he said earning a nod from the blonde haired man.

"Yeah I'm just finishing up some paperwork before heading home today's been a busy day." Link replied before returning to his paperwork.

"Alright I need to log something into evidence." said Weaver before he walked out of the room and made his way to the evidence locker where he noticed a Korean American woman sitting behind a desk.

"Hey Pauline I need you check something out for me." he said earning a nod from the woman while two black vans was parked outside the police station.

"You vatos ready?" asked Navaro earning a nod from his men who were all wearing all black clothing before they jumped out of the vans and rushed inside of the police station.

"EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND." Navaro yelled before shooting three officers each in the arm with his M16A1 Assault Rifle in order to keep them from moving.

"Don't move or else." said Casper as he shot an officer in the leg while Navaro and Chewy made their way to the evidence locker where they noticed an unconscious Korean American woman on the floor while Weaver stood by the open locker.

"I suggest you move fast." he said before the duo entered the locker while Link crept out of the room with his M9 Beretta at the ready as he noticed Weaver helping the masked men.

"Shit." he whispered while Navaro and Chewy finished packing up the last of the drugs into one container before rolling out of the evidence locker with it while Weaver layed on the ground out of everyone's sights and pretended to be asleep.

"Let's go." said Navaro as Link saw his opportunity and ran out the room firing his pistol and striking Moco three times in the chest before finishing him off with a bullet to the back of his head then hitting Sleepy in the chest as four more uniformed officers got into the shootout.

"Ay you fucking mother fucking Punto-." Sleepy yelled before turning his gun on Link who dove behind a desk while Casper, Chewy, and Navaro got into cover behind a desk while one of the officers saw an opportunity and shot Sleepy in the arm only for Casper to rip the man's chest apart with a Shotgun Shell to the chest that ripped through his vest.

"NO." said Weaver as he watched another officer take a Shotgun shell to the chest that took him off his feet and sent him flying over a desk while Link looked at his fallen partners before moving from cover and firing off the last of his magazine striking Casper in the chest only for Navaro to return fire and strike Link twice in the torso and once in the shoulder causing him to hit the ground with a low thud.

"Let's go." he yelled before Casper, Chewy, and Sleepy ran out of the police station and hopped into the van with the drugs before speeding off while Weaver approached the fallen Link.

"Somebody call an ambulance." he yelled with fear evident in his voice.

 **Seattle**

The sun had finally set on this day as Martin stopped his truck in front of a gas station where the group noticed three black cars waiting as Mark noticed Nash sitting on the hood of one of the cars.

"We can handle this." said Mark earning Martin's attention before he smiled at his younger brother then hopped out of the truck with him.

"Mark late as always." said Nash before he shook hands with the chuckling young Samoan.

"Yeah well you know me." he replied before turning to Martin.

"This here's Martin my older brother." he said earning a nod from Nash.

"Nash and I'll leave it at that." he said while extending his hand and earning a shake from Martin.

"Understandable." he said.

"Do you have my drugs?" he asked before Mark sent a look to the truck and watched as Lee opened the back door while Mercy and Trigger stood beside a large crate before pulling it off and truck and presenting it to Mark who opened it and revealed it's content.

"Twenty Kilos of pure Columbian courtesy of Martin Madraza and Luis Salazar." said Mark with a chuckle.

"You have our money?" Mark asked earning a nod from Nash before one of his men presented a large bag to Mark.

"Two hundred fifty thousand dollars American as well as two hundred tablets of ex and three pounds of pure B.C. Bud." he said earning a smile from Mark and wide eyes from Martin as he watched Mark take the bag while Nash's men picked up the crate.

"Pleasure doing business." said Mark while Lee answered his phone.

"Well give you a call if we need to do this again." said Nash before Lee came running Mark and whispered in his ear.

"Sorry we can't chat any longer but we gotta go." said Mark earning a nod from Nash before he watched the youngest Roman grab his brothers arm.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"One of my guys was shot." Mark replied with anger in his voice,

 **Felix**

The sun had finally set in Cypress Flats as Felix noticed the Vagos starting to come out of their homes prompting him to smack Beto over the head causing him to wake up from his nap with a stutter.

"The fuck homes." he said while blinking his eyes in order to adjust them while he watched Felix load up his Remington 870 Shotgun before pulling his torquoise mask over his mouth.

"Let's do this carnale." the Ex-Marine stated earning a nod from Beto who loaded up his Micro SMG just as Felix noticed a heavy set Chicano with a shaved head and covered in tattoos man with a Vago written across his right arm and wearing only a white wife beater and khaki pants with a yellow bandanna over his head approach four more Vagos.

"That him Beto?" Felix asked earning a nod from Beto.

"Si that's Big Paco if anybodies gonna know anything about ex-Vagos from Cypress it's gonna be him." he replied earning a nod from Felix before he hopped out of the car with Beto following behind him as they approached the group.

"Que Pas-." started one of the men before Felix slammed the butt of his Shotgun against the man's face knocking out before pointing his gun at the group.

"Don't move hombre." he said as the group put their hands in the air while he approached Big Paco and grabbed the man by his shirt before pulling him away.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked with venom in his voice.

"Aztecas trying to take Paco." yelled one of the Vagos as Felix and Beto noticed that almost a dozen Vagos had come from out of nowhere and started to surround them forcing Felix to draw his Glock 19 and fire shot striking Paco in the foot and earning a loud scream from the man.

"Vamanos and the next one goes in his head." Felix yelled before pressing the hot barrel of his gun to the side of Paco's head earning a loud scream from the man.

"Que es esto we got no beef with your Varrio." yelled Paco before Felix slammed the butt of his gun against his head.

"Tell that to your amigo who killed Sinister." said Felix before he pulled Paco to his car while Beto kept his gun drawn on the crowd Felix threw him in the trunk of the car before climbing into the drivers seat.

"Let's go Mano." Felix yelled while a smile spread across Beto's face.

"VARRIO LOS AZTECAS." the Puerto Rican man yelled before unloading his Micro SMG above the heads of the Vagos members forcing them to run backwards while he climbed into Felix's car prompting the Salvadoran man to speed off in a hurry.

 **Central Los Santos Medical Center**

The drive to the hospital wasn't long for Maggie as she burst through the doors of the emergency room and quickly noticed cops standing outside a room prompting her to go over.

"How is he?" she asked earning the attention of a few uniformed officers.

"Who the hell are you?" asked a bald Caucasian man wearing a cops uniform as he eyed the Chinese-Filipina angrily.

"A friend now how is he?" she asked with anger in her voice as a bald muscular African American man that seemed to tower over her stood between them both.

"Sorry mam but we haven't heard anything so far and the doctors aren't allowing anyone to see Detective Mackey just yet so I advice you to sitdown and wait please." he said in an authoritative but somewhat kind tone that Maggie seemed to nod her head to before walking off and noticing Dr. Ling standing down the hall.

"Doctor." she called out catching the Korean woman's attention.

"You know Marcus don't you." she said earning a nod from the doctor who gave her a confused look.

"Well that blonde officer that was shot is one of his friends and he wants to know how he's doing right now." said Maggie earning a nod from Dr. Ling before she started going over a chart in her hand.

"Your friend's lucky he was wearing a vest because he took three rounds two of which if hit would have killed him but the one that did hit him went through his shoulder." she said.

"Did it pass right through it did it break into pieces?" Maggie asked to Dr. Ling's surprise.

"Are you a doctor as well?" she asked.

"I'm a veteran I served with Mark now back to my friend." she said earning a nod from Dr. Ling.

"It broke to pieces and did some minor internal damage. Nothing important was hit but the doctors are making sure of that." Dr. Ling replied earning a sigh of relief from Maggie.

"Where is Mark anyway and Trip isn't here either so I'm assuming they're all together?" she asked.

"He's out of the state with his brother. I talked to him a few hours ago and they said they were somewhere in Oregon." Maggie replied earning a nod from Dr. Ling who wanted to ask more questions about the youngest Roman before she was called upon by Dr. James.

"I gotta go maybe we can talk more." she said earning slight nod from Maggie who watched the woman leave before turning back to the hall where she noticed Weaver pacing the floor thinking about the lives of all the officers who were killed by his actions.

 **Rockford Hills**

"So let me get this straight not only did you lose a but another one was shot and left DNA evidence at the scene that could lead to his arrest." said Luis as he paced the floor of a night club in front of Navaro, Casper, Chewy, and the injured Sleepy who was holding his injuries with an angry look on his face while Miguel watched the scene closely from behind the group.

"Weaver failed to subdue a man in the back and the first shot he fired off his Moco in the back of the head. There was nothing we could do papa." stated Navaro earning a slap across the face from Luis.

"That's not a good enough excuse we got Onda their drugs but now the feds are gonna be coming down hard on every cliqua from here to East LS and Onda isn't gonna be happy about that because it puts them in the line of fire." yelled Luis before his eyes fell the injured Sleepy.

"And what are you going to do Carnale. In less then twenty four hours you're gonna be on every wanted poster across the nation?" Luis asked earning a deep sigh from Sleepy.

"I got a cousin south of the border I can lay low for a few weeks-." he started before Luis sent a look to Miguel slowly crept up behind Sleepy while Navaro lowered his head.

"At least until the heat dies-." he started before the sound of slicing caught everyone's attention as they noticed Miguel using a pocket knife to slice into Sleepy throat earning some fight from the injured man that was soon stopped as Miguel threw him to the ground and allowed him to bleed for everyone to see.

"Find someone to drive him upstate to dump his body. As far as they're gonna know the job was done by members of our cliquas but not an LS one." said Luis earning a nod from Miguel before he looked at Navaro, Casper, and Chewy.

"Away with you two." he said prompting Casper and Chewy to leave the room silently thanking that it was with their own to feet.

"You should have sent me to do this job pops Navaro's gotten a bit rusty after getting his arm broke by a mayate." said Miguel earning an angry look from Navaro.

"Go fuck yourself pendejo." Navaro yelled creating an argument between the two that was quickly stopped by Luis who yelled at them both.

"Get the fuck out of here both of you." he yelled only for his sons to send looks at each other before following his directions and leaving the room.

 **San Fierro**

The drive to San Fierro seemed to have taken longer then usual with the additional traffic as Trevor stopped his truck outside the local Angel of Death clubhouse before stepping out with Marrick and B-Rock in tow.

"You ready for this boys?" he asked earning a smile from Marrick who cocked his Shotgun while B-Rock loaded his Mini Uzi.

"You ready for this old man." Marrick replied prompting a sickening laugh from Trevor that only seemed to ignite a fire in the second Roman's belly as he watched Trevor M60 Light Machine Gun.

"Let's go kill us some bikers." Trevor yelled before he led Marrick and B-Rock to the front door of the clubhouse where they noticed four Prospects guarding the front doors.

"Step right up boys today you get to become real angels." said Trevor earning the four men's attention before they were cut down by a hail of bullets as Marrick fired on round that tore through a Prospects chest and actually forced him backwards where he collided back first against the glass door shattering it into pieces and alerting the Angels inside as they noticed Trevor, Marrick, and B-Rock force their way inside.

"Let's go white boy." yelled B-Rock as he filled the room with bullets striking three Angel of Deaths members who drew their guns and sent bullets at the CGF member forcing him to take cover along with Marrick and Trevor.

"The fuck these assholes shoot straight as a bitch." B-Rock yelled while Trevor reloaded his gun before pulling a Hand Grenade from a pocket in his pants.

"Ex Military these Bikers are fat, hairy, assholes going through a midlife crisis but a lot of them were in the military." he stated before pulling the pin of the Grenade then tossing it at the Angel of Deaths members only for a skinny Prospect with curly red hair to catch it.

"Oh shit." said B-Rock as he noticed the Angel preparing to toss the Grenade back but before he could launch it Marrick had fired a round from his Shotgun striking the man's arm and at the wrist and severing his hand from his body.

"HOLY-." started one Angel before the grenade exploded and took five Angels with them as Marrick watched the Angels that were too close to the grenade fly from the force of the explosion with excitement.

"Alright." the second Roman yelled before jumping from cover and then shooting his way deeper into the clubhouse striking three Angel of Death members only for a Prospect to jump on his back only to be easily wrestled off by the Butcher of Chamberlain Hills who grabbed the man's head then slammed it against the wall until his blood stained the walls like a bloody portrait.

"You my friend are a true artist." said Trevor earning a smile from Marrick before the group made their way deeper into the clubhouse before kicking down a set of double doors where they noticed an elderly man possibly in his sixties with long gray hair and a gray beard rising from a table with a gun in hand but before he could fire a shot B-Rock had forced him back down with three bullets to his legs while Trevor approached him before stomping down on the man's legs with as much force as he could.

"Where's Blondie?" Trevor asked with venom in his tone and his rancid breath filling the Angels nostrils as he took in the site of the Vice President patch stitched on the man's jacket while he grinded the heel of his boots deeper into the man's legs.

"He's out riding with the Pres but when they get back here they'll gonna kill you for this." the injured Angel yelled with venom of his own earning a chuckle from Trevor.

"Be that as it may you might not be around to see it." the Canada native said before pulling out his Combat Pistol and aiming it at the man's head but before he fire a shot he was stopped by Marrick.

"When they're like this it's a lot funner...to watch their heads roll." stated the second Roman earning a raised eyebrow from Trevor before he watched Marrick reach into his jeans and pull out a familiar Machete that made Trevor's eyes widen.

"I think I love you kid." said Trevor as he took the blade from Marrick with an evil chuckle.

"Like the son I've always wanted just a little darker." he added before turning back to the scared VP with a chuckle.

"You dumb fucker do you know what'll happen if you kill me. The Angels are worldwide you'll be dead before the end of this." he yelled earning a laugh from Trevor.

"That's just makes me want to do this more." he replied before bringing the blade down with enough force to sever the old man's head and send it rolling on the hard tiled floor while his blood spilled out of the massive hole in his neck earning childish like laugh from Marrick while B-Rock tried to keep in his lunch.

"Well that was fun." said Trevor before he handed his knife back to Marrick who ran his thumb over the blood covered blade before putting it in his mouth.

"I'd say that was a job well done." Marrick added earning a smile from Trevor.

"You two are made for each other." said B-Rock as he walked away from Marrick and Trevor who smiled at each other before the latter spoke.

"Wanna rig a bomb to this place give these pricks a little surprise when they come home?" asked Trevor earning a wider smile from the second Roman.

"HELL YEAH!" Marrick replied before he Trevor ran off.

 **El Burro Heights**

The sun was beginning to rise on this new day in Los Santos as Miguel found himself opening his eyes but what was different about this morning was the sight of the beautiful Chicana that was resting on his chest. She had was a rather skinny Chicana but with curves in all the right places and long brown hair that flowed behind her back and light brownish skin that looked like it barely touched the sun. As Miguel looked at her he could help but smile at her before kissing her shoulder causing her to stir awake and smile at him.

"Buenos dias mi amor." she said before she and Miguel shared a long kiss with each that neither wanted to break.

"Did you sleep good Silvia?" he asked earning a nod from the woman before him.

"All I did was dream of you." she replied earning a chuckle from Miguel.

"And I dreamed of you mamma can't you tell." he said earning a laugh from her as they started to kiss each other again before being interrupted by Miguel's cellphone forcing him to quickly answer it.

"This better be good brother." he said as the voice as of Navaro filled the other end.

" _Father wants us to meet him_." he said earning a roll of the eyes from Miguel before he hung up the phone and turned to Silvia who looked at him with a pout.

"Don't worry I'll be home in a few minutes." he said before rising from the bed and getting dressed before making his way out of the house while Silvia sat back in a silent rage.

 **Central Los Santos Medical Center**

The group had finally arrived at their main destination as Mark, Lee, Mercy, Trip, and Trigger burst through the halls and made their way towards the emergency room where they noticed Maggie sitting in a chair.

"How is he?" Mark asked as Maggie turned to face him.

"He's gonna be fine but the black and whites aren't allowing people to see him." she said earning an angry look from Mark as he eyed the two officers before he felt Maggie put her hand on his chest.

"Calm down he's gonna be fine so there's no need for you to go and get yourself thrown in jail." she said earning a slow nod from the youngest Roman.

"How does this shit happen?" Trigger asked.

"Well while you've been gone a group of five well armed men rushed into the Los Santos Police Department in Davis, stole all the drugs in their evidence locker, and killed four cops, but get this the most important thing is one of them was speaking Spanish and the other guy that didn't make it was a known Vagos gang member" stated Maggie earning an angry growl from Mark.

"We caused this." said Mercy with sadness evident in his voice.

"I guess the Salazar's found a way to get Onda some drugs." said Lee with venom in his tone.

"That's not all someone walked into an Angels of Death Clubhouse in San Fierro and slaughtered twenty guys there including the chapters Vice President." she said earning Mark's attention.

"Well that's gonna cause some heat up north." said Trigger before the group turned their heads and noticed Dr. Ling approaching them.

"Is he okay?" Mark asked earning a nod from the woman.

"Yeah and he's moving and writing. He said he wanted me to give you this." she said before presenting Mark a folded up napkin.

"I tried to read it it's mostly just dots and slashes. It's probably from all the drugs he's on but he really wanted me to give it to you." she said earning a nod from Mark who took the paper while running his fingers over hers earning a slight blush from Dr. Ling as she noticed Mark eye the paper before folding it up.

"Thank you." he said earning a smile from her before she walked off.

"Translate this for me it's in Morse code." he said before passing the paper to Lee earning a nod from the Chinese man.

"Link knows Morse Code?" asked Maggie earning a nod from the youngest.

"Yeah how do you think we sent messages to each other as kids without anybody else finding out what we're doing." said Mark before he walked away from Maggie who noticed him approaching Weaver.

"You mind telling me what happened to my brother and why you weren't watching his back?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"Easy Marcus those men caught us by surprise and I wasn't around Link when the shooting started. Or else I would have helped him before he went off shooting wildly." said Weaver earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Shooting wildly, because of what Link did you know who hit you-." he started before the detective interrupted him.

"If Link had kept his weapon holstered we wouldn't be burying four of our own." Weaver replied with anger in his voice earning a low growl from Mark that made the man jump back.

"If I were you I'd get that head of yours screwed back on tight Roman. Veteran or not I will lock your ass up." Weaver yelled earning the attention of a few people before storming off with Mark eying him angrily.

"That's pricks gonna hang Link out to dry." he said with anger in his voice.

"Well it looks like Link might have an ace up his sleeve if he does." said Lee earning the youngest Roman's attention as he turned to him.

"His message reads that Weaver was in on it." the Chinese man stated earning Mark's attention.

"He gives details but so far I've been able to translate that Link saw Weaver knock the girl running the evidence locker out before the Vagos ran in." he said earning a nod from Mark.

"Makes sense brother protocol for the officer that's running the evidence locker is to lock themselves in the evidence room in the event of an attack. Weaver must have known that and knocked the person out to keep them from getting inside." said Trip.

"And the pricks plan went sideways went Link came out blasting." said Mark with anger in his voice before his cellphone started to ring.

"I gotta go check on something in Chamberlain. I'll meet you guys later." said Mark earning nods from the group.

"Need me to assist you?" asked Lee earning a shake of the head from the young Samoan who patted him on the shoulder.

"No brother I got a very important job for you." said Mark before he whispered in Lee's ear out of Maggie's earshot who raised her eyebrow.

"Done." he said earning a nod from Lee before he made his way out of the hospital.

 **Strawberry**

The drive back to Strawberry wasn't long for Trevor as he stopped his car in front of Marrick's home before watching the second Roman and B-Rock climb out before turning to him.

"Last night was fun how about we do it again." said Marrick earning a nod from Trevor.

"Hell yeah but next time I'll bring more ice for the party." said Trevor before Marrick stepped away from the Canadians truck and watched him drive off.

"Well I don't know who to be more afraid of you or your fuckin boyfriend." said B-Rock causing Marrick to look at him angrily.

"I ain't no fucking faggot nigga." yelled Marrick.

"Really after you ass raped another nigga and had him in your house making you breakfast." B-Rock replied.

"Go home B before I start shooting." said Marrick earning silence from B-Rock before he followed his order and began to make his way home.

 **Rockford Hills**

The drive back to his fathers house wasn't long for Miguel as he entered his fathers study where he noticed a number of Vagos shotcallers walking out of the room before he approached his father.

"What was that about?" he asked earning a deep sigh from Luis.

"We had more then enough drugs to get Onda off our backs but neither them or Mara Bunta's happy about what happened in the deserts or the police station." he stated earning a nod from Miguel.

"Onda wants us to find who did this and handle them before their next shipment comes up. Or else they'll be looking for someone new to be running things in South Central." Luis finished to Miguel's surprise.

"They can't do that." said Miguel earning a nod from Luis.

"They can and they will so we have to insulate ourselves and our deals more closely so we don't lose another shipment." he said earning a nod from Miguel.

"And that means everyone hijo." he said earning a slight nod from Miguel as he remembered Silvia.

 **East Beach**

The drive to East Beach wasn't long for Mark as parked his bike behind a restaurant in Little Cambodia before stepping off and entering the restaurant through the back where he noticed that the lights were dim but he easily made out Felix who was standing behind a large Chicano that was tied to a chair.

"Good job my brother." said Mark as he took a stand beside Felix.

"Mano what the fuck are you doing with this Mayate-?" started the Chicano before Mark hit him in the back of the head.

"I'm black and Samoan both of my people are known for unique diets and people being at the top of that list but I have never eaten shit a day in my life and I'd appreciate it if you pricks stopped comparing me to that bottom feeding bug." said Mark as he grabbed the man by his hair before headbutting him with enough force to have him seeing stars.

"I delivered him to you now will you help me?" asked Felix as Mark ran his hands over the Shotcallers face before licking his lips.

"You did good by bringing this prick here to me but there's still one more thing I need you to do." said Mark to Felix's surprise as he watched Mark turn to the Chicano before driving his knife deep into the man's leg earning a scream from him.

"Where is Gustavo Mota." he said earning silence from the man.

"I suggest you tell me where he is or else this is just gonna get worse." stated Mark with venom in his tone.

 **Davis**

Despite being down a man the show must still go on for Detective Weaver as he and Detective Harlow as the duo stuffed a Balla member into the back of their squad car.

"So how's Link doing?" asked Harlow earning a shake of the head from Weaver.

"Physically he's doing well but Internal Affairs is gonna be all over his ass for that shooting." Weaver replied while he and Harlow climbed into the front seat.

"I don't see why he was doing what he thought was right." Harlow stated while Weaver started up the car.

"Sometimes doing the right thing at the wrong time is a bad idea." Weaver replied before driving off while the Balla sat in the backseat in silence as Weaver pulled up at a redlight while the sound of a motorcycle engine grew louder.

"Ha ha ha." the purple wearing gangsta chuckled loudly earning the two detectives attention.

"What's so funny asshole?" asked Harlow as the Balla continued to chuckle while the motorcycle engine drew louder as bike pulled up along the passenger side.

"First rule of the streets never stop at a redlight unless you wanna die." he said before ducking down as Weaver and Harlow turned to the masked man on the motorcycle who drew an M9 pistol and fired off the entire magazine into the passenger side window before speeding off as Weaver lifted his head and noticed blood covering his face but not from himself from the head of Harlow as the detective noticed that the man had seven bullet holes riddling his head and neck prompting Weaver to scream out in anger and sorrow at the loss of his friend while Lee sped through the streets of Davis on his stolen motorcycle before hopping off in an alley where his Sultan was parked.

 **East Beach**

The room was still dimly light but the smell of blood and burning flesh seemed to fill the air as a blood covered Mark took a step back from the restrained Chicano before him. In the time since he arrived Mark had managed to break all of the man's fingers, water board him, cut off the tips of all his fingers, burned off his tattoos, and sliced the heels of his legs but still the man wouldn't crack.

"I gotta admit you Mexicans are a resilient people. Break your hands and cut off your fingers and you bastards still won't talk so I gotta give it up to you for that but I'm just getting warmed up." said Mark before he picked up a drill causing a lurching sound from Felix.

"If you want to go you can go kid nobodies holding you, besides you probably need to rest." Mark stated and he was right Felix was physically exhausted but he didn't want to show it in front of the youngest Roman who he felt the need to impress.

"I'm good." he replied earning a roll of the eyes from Mark.

"Brother for what I have planned next I suggest you leave before you're blowing chunks here and after you do you're gonna pass out in your own vomit from exhaustion so leave." Mark yelled earning a few seconds of silence from Felix before he followed his instructions and walked out of the building while Mark turned to the man.

"I was afraid of doing this but you leave me no option my friend just remember you brought it on yourself." said Mark before he picked up a broom stick and broke the bottom off before approaching the man with evil eyes.

"That won't be necessary Marcus." came a familiar voice as Mark turned his head and noticed a familiar man standing behind him. 

"What are you doing here?" Mark asked earning a chuckle from Percival.

"I'm here to introduce your new partner." he said before turning his head as Mark noticed a figure step from the darkness. Upon hitting the light Mark quickly noticed that the figure was a Caucasian female that upon closer inspection seemed to be mixed breeded between French and Japanese that stood about five foot five with a very curvy body, long black hair tied into a ponytail that went down to the middle of her back and extended past her blue hat, a long sleeved blue t-shirt, with black fingerless glove, blue combat fatigue pants with a pistol holster on her right hip, and black boots.

"Really this is my partner you gotta be kidding me." said Mark with a growl.

"I wouldn't judge her by her looks Marcus Captain Veronica Dewynter's here was one of the best in the U.S. Army and one of Shadow Companies best soldiers to have in a firefight. Plus I feel with your level of brutality and hers the two of you will fight in well together." he said earning a low grunt from Mark.

"What does the barbie doll know about brutal?" asked Mark.

"I know you were gonna shove that broomstick up that man's ass in order to get him to talk but that won't work seeing as these guys making a living smuggling drugs in their anal cavities and into prison." she said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Then what do you suppose would work then barbie because these Vagos don't break easily." said Mark as he looked into Veronica's blue eyes that seemed to flash with a familiar fire that reminded Mark of his own inner demons as he watched Veronica approach the Vago while taking Mark's knife in the process before stabbing the man in the side then making a deep cut before pulling the knife out and then forcing her hand into his body.

"You feel that I'm all in your guts. I'll stop if you tell me what I want to know and I suggest you do it fast before I reach your heart." she said as Mark watched in amazement at the viciousness of the woman as she moved her hand deeper into the Chicano with a sick smile on her face before the man started to speak.

"Okay I'll talk." he yelled only for Veronica to lick her lips.

"Too late." she said before grabbing a hold of the man's heart the squeezing it before forcibly ripping it out of his body in a move that reminded Mark of a 90s video game.

"You killed him when I needed him alive." said Mark with a growl.

"You didn't need him we know Gustavo's whereabouts already that was just to show you how brutal your new partner can be." said Percival causing Mark to turn to him before catching a brown envelope.

"If you need information on people I suggest you start talking to us more Marcus you don't have to do everything the hard way." he said before walking off with Veronica following after him as Mark took in the sight of the woman swinging her nice hips in awe at how well her body moved with such grace even when holding a blood covered heart in her hands.

"What the fuck." said Mark as he took in a deep breath before he turned to the dead Chicano.

"That bitch will literally still your heart and take your breath away." he said with a dumb joke to no one but himself but the meaning seemed serious to him as he felt a sense of intrigue climb up his spine.

 **Authors Note:** Phew finally done this one was a doozy but I hopped all of you licked it because it had a lot of stuff going on.

The reason this chapter was so long because to drive from LA to Seattle is sixteen hours and back is another sixteen hours. So that's almost two days on the road so in order to keep it realist I had Mark, Martin, Lee, Mercy, Trip, and Trigger on the road while everyone else did their own thing.

I hoped all of you liked seeing Marrick team up with Trevor. I've been getting a lot of message from people asking about a team up between the two and there you have it. Originally the duo were gonna be going up against a gang I based off the Hoover Criminals but I decided to change it to the Angels of Death for more of a fight.

If you don't know the Angels of Death are based on the Hells Angels and one thing I found weird about GTA V was that the story took place in what is now California but the only motorcycle gang in the game was The Lost who are based off the Outlaws. The Outlaws Motorcycle Club have never in history been able to setup shop in California because it is a Hells Angels stronghold. The Mongols did it but they formed in a region where there wasn't that many HA chapters. So to sorta see why they're there I sorta wrote that the Lost was watching over the Huns territory from the Angels of Death while they deal with all their RICO cases.

In truth the Outlaws and the Mongols are close but in the world of bikers friendships do get twisted so you never know. And with Trevor wiping out the Lost in the region the Angels can now ride in and take over.

The 38th Street Vagos are based on the 38th Street Gang in LA. They're one of the oldest gangs in the state and can trace their roots back to the Zoot Suit Riots of the 1940's and beyond. I think I gave enough information about the Zoot Suit Riots but if you wanna know more look it up but take the words of a real Chicano because they'll tell you better then a book.

Mark's connection to Merryweather and Shadow Company has been revealed and if I didn't tell you already Shadow Company is based off the group in Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 that was the Shepherds Private Army so the name comes from there.

The heist done by Navaro was based on a heist in the first Saints Row game where you have to break into a prison and save your homies, but instead of doing that I decided to have them steal drugs because the evidence room in a police station is a gold mine.

We also introduced a number of characters in this chapter the biggest being Veronica Dewynter who will be Mark's new partner while he's working for Shadow Company. Her character design and appearance is based off Resident Evils Jill Valentine and she will share many traits similar to Jill that we'll be able to see in the near future.

Another character we introduced is Miguels girlfriend Silvia who based off Mexican actress Stephanie Sigman who played in the 2011 movie Miss Bala. If you haven't seen in neither have I so I don't know if I can recommend it or not. She'll play a couple of major roles in the next couple of chapters so stick around to see more of her.

We also introduced the Mara Bunta gang member Casper who will be playing a role of being one of Navaro's go to guys on the streets. He is based upon actor Jacob Vargas who played Alex Montez on Sons of Anarchy and number of movies like Heaven is For Real, Cesar Chavez, and Death Race.

 **Oh and this goes out to the little bastard of bitch who keeps posting those songs by Moonman in my review section and not just mine I'm telling you this from everybody.**

 **GET A FUCKING LIFE**

 **You've been doing this for almost two weeks now and it's getting annoying as hell. Nobody gives a shit about what the fuck you have to say and some of the shit you're posting doesn't affect us. I'm writing this story from my dorm at a four year college and my native friend is writing while working on going back to school where the fuck are you. We don't get bent out of shape over some lifeless troll posting reviews on our story at three in the morning.**

 **You know what I'm doing at three in the morning going to bed with my ass naked old lady not watching youtubes videos and posting the lyrics to racist songs on a stories. If you haven't figured it out yet we're some pretty tolerant people it doesn't affect us and it just makes you look bad because you block us right after you do it so we can't tell you something.**

 **You're like the kid on the playground that hides behind the teacher after he does something wrong but guess what mother fucker I'm leaving this right here for you and be sure to read it because I want you to let you know.**

 **FUCK YOU, FUCK YOUR LIFE, FUCK YOUR FAMILY, FRIENDS, COMMENTS, SHOES, HAIR, DICK MOUTH SMELLING BREATH, YUCK MOUTH TEETH, WHAT YOU SMELL LIKE and HELL BECAUSE I'M FEELING GENEROUS FUCK THE FUCK NEEDED TO MAKE YOU.**

 **Wanna know why I'm telling you all this it's because you are a worthless piece of shit with no life, no friends, and obviously needs to just blow their brains out all over their computer, that would be just fucking awesome. And I don't care if you report this and have the story taken down I'll take one for the team I don't give a fuck. Have a Nice Day you Bitch Ass Bitch I hope your shit on yourself after reading this little bitch. GROW THE FUCK UP.**

Thank you for reading have a nice day to the rest of you and fuck whoever the fuck's been trolling me.


	16. Day at the Beach, Fight in Strawberry

**Chapter 16: A Day In Vespucci**

 **A Bloody Fight in Chamberlain**

 **Mark Vs. Navaro Round 2: Judgment Day**

 **Martin**

 **Rockford Hills**

The morning hadn't even started yet for Martin as he found himself waking up to a pounding at his door that caused him to make his way downstairs in only his underwear with his pistol sticking out the back of his underwear before he slowly opened the door and came face to face with the youngest Roman who was wearing a pair of white short, flip flops, and a black muscle shirt.

"What's up little brother?" Martin as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Get dressed brother it's time for a day off." he said earning a confused look from the eldest Roman who stepped aside to allow Mark to enter his home.

"What do you mean a day off?" Martin asked while eying his brother quizzically almost like he had grown two heads.

"Brother these last couple of days we've been in shootouts, fist fights, drug deals, and drive-bys. I think it's time we all had a break and nothing says a break like a day at the beach." the young Samoan stated but still took notice of the confused expression on his brothers face.

"Listen brother we've been on edge these last couple of days even soldiers know when it's time to take a break. So me, Maggie, and the guys are gonna do a beach day and we wanted you and your family to come." he said as Tamika stood at the top of the staircase.

"Who is it baby." she said before her eyes fell on Mark who waved to her.

"Tamika get Jasmine up...we're going to the beach today." he said with a slight smile earning a similar one from Mark who breathed an inward sigh of relief before bumping fist with his brother.

"You invite Marrick as well?" Martin asked but in a sense already knowing the answer to the question.

"I tried calling him but he ain't answering and neither is B-Rock but Dex is on board." he said earning a slight nod from the eldest Roman.

"Alright I'll call him give me a minute to get dressed." Martin stated.

"Don't worry me and Maggie are gonna wait for Lee and the others." said Mark before he walked away from a confused Martin.

 **Marrick**

 **Rancho**

The day was already starting and going in full swing for Marrick who seemed to be taking advantage of the forced peace between the Families and the Vagos as he found himself boldly sitting in a Mexican Restaurant that was known Vago hangout stuffing his face with Tacos, Pechuga Abobada, Tortas, and Guacamole like mad man even earning the attention of other people.

"The fuck y'all looking at?" he yelled causing a few of them to turn around before he instantly went back to eating his taco.

"They're wondering how Mayate walked into this fine establishment." came a familiar voice as Marrick turned his head and noticed Miguel standing before him with an angry expression on his face bringing a smile to Marrick's before he sucked the sauce off his hands and turned to the eldest Salazar.

"You know I don't know what that word means but I have a feeling you bitches are trying to say you're above me, but in truth if you were above me you wouldn't be cowering in fear of me," Marrick replied with a chuckle.

"We got nothing to be afraid of homes because if you haven't noticed your in the wrong part of town." the Chicano stated as Marrick noticed the gun sticking out the front of his pants while still tucked under his yellow shirt.

"Really because if I can recall this is North Rancho in South Central and if you're forgetting we Mayatos run this part of town." Marrick replied with venom in his voice and actually getting the word wrong on purpose to get a rise out of Miguel.

"Tell that to all the dead Balla and Family members who said that same thing." Miguel replied.

"Tell that to all the dead Vagos who tried to enforce it including your little brother." Marrick replied earning silence from Miguel who eyed him angrily while Marrick chuckled.

"You want to shoot me right now don't you, but you can't and you and I both know why...you're afraid of me." he said to Miguel's shock.

"You and I both know that if your bodyguard hadn't got involved your father would be minus two sons." he said.

"I ain't afraid of some punk ass Mayate who can't do shit without his brothers." Miguel spat earning the attention of a few people.

"You say I can't do shit without my brothers but in truth if it wasn't for your father you'd be just another barrio-rat in the streets trying to claw his way to the mountain top only to slip and fall over a black rock and take a fall down into your grave." said Marrick with an evil chuckle that only seemed to upset Miguel.

"My father left me and my brothers a legacy as well but sadly he died when we were young so he isn't here to hold our hands through life unlike you my amigo...for all you are is just another boy trying to fill his fathers shoes." said Marrick before he wiped his hands with a napkin then rose from his chair.

"Hey since my kind ain't welcome here my wetback friend will cover my meal." said Marrick before he walked past a male waiter who was carrying food on a tray and purposely slapped the tray out of the man's hand.

"And clean that shit up before I call a health inspector and the CBP." yelled Marrick before he walked out of the restaurant while Miguel sat with his anger continuing to rise throughout his body.

 **Rockford Hills**

The sun was beginning to shine brightly down on Mark as he sat on the hood of his Buccaneer while Maggie sat inside just as Lee and Mercy pulled their cars up in front of Martin's home before stepping out with Trip, Tweener, Jericho, Tiffany, and Megan.

"Where's Trigger?" Mark asked before the group heard loud music coming from around the corner and noticed a convertible black Savanna with white flames painted on the front park in front of the house as the group quickly noticed that the car had hydraulics because it bounced as Trigger parked it.

"Like the new ride brothers?" Trigger asked as he looked at the group behind his sunglasses.

"I think you're doing too much with yourself." said Maggie earning a slight nod from Megan and Tiffany.

"Don't mind them they girls they don't know cars." Trip replied earning a slap on the back of the head courtesy of Maggie just as Martin walked out the house with Tamika and Jasmine in tow.

"Who are these people?" she asked Martin who gave her a smile.

"Mark's friends I got a chance to meet a lot of them and trust me they're good people." said Martin before he slapped hands with Lee, Mercy and the others then introduced them to his wife and daughter.

"How did you get him to go along with this?" Maggie asked as she took a stand beside the youngest Roman.

"What can I say I have a way with words." he replied earning a slight chuckle from Maggie.

"Oh really?" she questioned.

"Got you to agree to sleep with me and marry me didn't I." Mark replied before walking off as Dex pulled up in the bright green convertible Emperor.

"You guys ready?" he yelled earning a nod from Martin.

"Yeah let's go." he yelled before finally loading everything into his car and climbing in with his wife and daughter before he led the group away from his home in an order that had him in front with Mark behind him, then Trigger, Dex, and Mercy as the group got onto the freeway they quickly passed a bright yellow Tornado as the group noticed a familiar Chicano driving it and watching them with close eyes.

As Miguel looked out the side window he noticed Martin give him a quick look before speeding off followed by Mark who made a pistol sign with his hand and pointed it at Miguel followed by Trigger flipped him off, then Dex who flashed gang signs, and finally Mercy who had Tweener and Trip in his truck flash gun signs at him before dragging their thumbs over their throats in an attempt to intimidate Miguel.

 **Sandy Shores**

The drive to Sandy Shores wasn't long for Felix as he parked his car on top of a high hill past the train tracks and took in the sight of a small trailer far away from the other trailers that made up the neighborhoods of Sandy Shores.

He knew the area was potentially dangerous for him with high number of Mara Bunta members in the area as well as the Civil Border Patrol stopping anyone who's skin was brown and Felix knew he'd be at the top of their list because of his birth in El Salvador coming and entering the country illegally by riding on the top of a train.

Despite that though Felix knew his rights he'd seen combat in the Middle East for the Americans and he figured he deserved to be in the country more then any Gringo who came here from Europe.

As he got lost in his thought he was quickly knocked back to reality by Beto who was looking out the window and noticed a familiar Chicano walking out of the trailer and hopping into a black Sudan before driving off.

"Vamonos." said Beto before Felix followed after Gustavo's car remembering to keep a good distance between the two vehicles.

 **Vespucci Beach**

The sun was shining brightly on this day at Vespucci as Martin watched his wife and daughter play in the water while Dex and the members of Mark's crew were either doing the same or trying to pick up women.

"Beautiful sight ain't it." came a familiar voice as Martin watched his younger brother take a seat beside him.

"Yeah you were right about this vacation." Martin replied earning a chuckle from the youngest Roman.

"Even gangsters need a day off." said Mark as the duo turned their heads and noticed Tamika, Maggie, Megan, and Tiffany talking amongst each other.

"That's quite the woman you snatched up." said Mark earning a chuckle from Martin.

"Yeah but she was never a ride or die type female, you got that one." Martin replied earning a chuckle from Mark.

"She rides but in truth I don't want her to. She's one of the reasons why I want to get out of this life because I know she'll follow me into whatever battlefield and I don't want that." Mark stated earning a nod from his older brother before he noticed two girls approaching them, both were African American with long black hair and were wearing two piece swim suits that didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Hey you boys look a little down." the tallest one said as both Roman's noticed that she had sparkling blue eyes most likely from contacts as Mark started to whisper under his breath

" _One Mississippi."_ he whispered earning a slight look from Martin.

"Nah we're good." said Martin with a chuckle as he looked away from Mark who continued to count.

" _Two Mississippi."_ Mark continued.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" asked the other girl as Mark quickly started to chuckle.

" _Three Mississippi."_ he went on before responding.

"For your sake I wouldn't." he said with a smile.

" _Four Mississippi."_ he added with a chuckle before noticing Lee, Mercy, Tweener, Trigger, Jericho, and Dex eying them.

"And why is that?" the shortest girl asked before she felt someone tap her shoulder causing her to turn around and instantly meet a hard right hook courtesy of Maggie who stood over her before spitting down upon her.

"And five Mississippi." Mark with a chuckle.

"That's my boy bitch." yelled Maggie before she turned to the smiling Mark before grabbing him by his lip and started to pull him away from Martin and the shocked other girl.

"Since I can't trust you alone." she said while Mark gave a low squeal.

"Come on I was blessed with thin lips don't stretch them out." Mark replied while Maggie continued to pull the youngest Roman away.

"Well at the risk of that happening to me I better go my girl pulled my bitch card a long time ago." said Martin before he walked away from the girl and approached an angry looking Tamika just as Trip got to the radio and turned on the song My Boy by Kourtney Heart.

"That's right girls those boys are owned by them...but I'm not so come as you please and leave pleased." he yelled while rubbing his abs.

"Man that is the definition of pussy whipped." said Dex earning a nod from Lee and the others.

"Good thing we'll never become like that." said Lee with a chuckle.

"LEE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE." yelled Megan earning the groups attention as they turned to the Chinese man.

"I DON'T WANT TO." Lee yelled back at her earning a shocked look from Megan.

"THEN YO ASS GETTING THE COUCH TONIGHT." she yelled causing Lee's eyes to widen.

"No I was just playing come on I'm on my knees." said Lee before he dropped down to both his knees while everyone watched the scene with mixed looks.

 **El Burro Heights**

As the day was going on things were different for Miguel as he sat in Silvia's home at her computer but instead of being on Lifeinvader he was doing research as he clicked on a link that brought him up to a page telling him information about the Families Street Gang.

"Street gang primarily African American known by green color rivalry with the Balles allies of certain Rifa sets, Spanish Lords, and yada yada enemies are the Ballas, Vagos, Aztecas, Mara Bunta, and Onda." he started before continuing to go down.

"East Coast Families founded in prison as a prison gang-." he started before continuing go down.

"Founded in 1972 in LS by a man named Maurice Roman." he said before continuing to read the article.

"The Families were formed with the intention of fighting against the Ballas in LS. The war between the two gangs date back to the 1960s when Maurice Roman and Deacon Jones were attacked by several Ballas at a local high school. In response Jones and Maurice who, who lived in Davis at the time formed the Groove Street Kinfolks." he continued.

"Several smaller gangs were then absorbed into the Kinfolks and the name then changed to the Families to show the unity between the gangs but despite the increase in numbers the Ballas still outnumbered the Families three to one but the Families responded by being more violent then the other gangs." he stated before clicking on the name Maurice Roman.

"During the 1980's and the crack cocaine boom many sets of the Families and Ballas stopped fighting for respect and for profit in the drug trade. Maurice Roman, who had two sons by this time, broke away from the Groove Street Families and established a new set in the Chamberlain Hills neighborhood of Strawberry and became a major drug trafficker in the area while at the same time doing other crimes such as truck hijacking." he continued before moving down to the last article.

"In 1993 Maurice Roman grew tired of the gangster life after the death of his first wife Michelle Roman, who died from a drug overdose, and settled down with his second wife Kono Lavea, who gave him another son. Unfornately two years later the duo were killed in a drive-by shooting believed and died at the scene. They both lay buried in Strawberry Cemetry with Maurice's first wife Michelle Roman side by side as a remembrance to the old days." Miguel continued to read before Silvia interrupted him.

"Are you okay?" she asked earning a nod from Miguel.

"Yeah I was just doing a little online chatting." he said with a chuckle earning a smile from Silvia before he approached her and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I gotta go take care of something okay." he said to Silvia's surprise as she quickly separated from him.

"You told me this time would be different." she said.

"I know but-." he started before Silvia interrupted him.

"But what Miguel you promised me that you'd get out of this life...before the baby came." she said earning a nod from Miguel.

"I know but shits been happening a lot since Carlos was killed." he said before rubbing Silvia's cheek.

"I promise I'll end this...I just can't right now." he said while noticing tears beginning to form in Silvia's eyes.

"You know Miguel I love you...but I try not to because I don't know what I'll do when if I see you come home in a box." she stated earning silence from Miguel before he walked out of the house and dialed a number on his cellphone.

"Diego I got a job for you and the Strawberry Vagos." said Miguel with anger in his voice.

 **Blaine County**

It had maybe been an hours drive before Gustavo parked his car in front of a corner store far out in Blaine County where the duo figured it must have been safer for him to be as they watched him step out of his car before entering the corner store.

"I'm going in you go through the back." said Felix as he check his pistol while Beto did the same before the duo exited the car then went their separate ways as Felix entered the corner store and was greeted by the feeling of cool air brush against his skin while the Armenian man sitting behind the corner store gave a slight gulp as he noticed that Felix was wearing a black t-shirt, khaki pants, a blue bandanna around his head, and white shoes as he made his way down an aisle looking for Gustavo.

"Looking for me puto." came a familiar voice as Felix turned just in time to see Gustavo pointing a Mini Uzi at him before letting off three shots that Felix dodged by jumping behind a shelf filled with chips while Gustavo unloaded on the shelf tearing through the chip bags and having them rain down on Felix who was laying on his belly.

As Gustavo fired his last bullet he quickly ran past the cowering cashier and out the door where he quickly hopped into his car with Beto firing shots at him as he drove off but not without firing two well placed shots at the tires on the left side of Felix car.

"Caranale are you alright?" he asked as Felix rose to his feet before running out the store and noticing Gustavo driving off just as a browned haired redneck man in a pickup truck drove to the corner store.

"You get out of the vehicle." he yelled just as the man drew a Shotgun from his truck but before he could aim at the duo he was struck in the side of the head by Felix who knocked him out before grabbing his Shotgun and hopping into the bed of the truck.

"Get after him." said Felix as Beto hopped into the drivers seat and sent the truck speeding after the fleeing Sultan.

 **Vespucci Beach**

The sun was beginning to set on this day in Vespucci as Martin, Tamika, Tiffany, Jericho, Jasmine and Megan watched as Lee, Mercy, Trip, Trigger, and Tweener came speeding down a hill on skateboards with smiles on their faces as they tried to relive their youth before stopping in front of the group.

"Who said we ain't still got it?" asked Trigger with a chuckle earning smiles from the group before they turned their heads and noticed Mark and Maggie riding the hill as well just as car was about to pull out and in an amazing display the group watched as Maggie jumped over the car before landing back on her skateboard while Mark grinded his board on the sidewalk before coming to halt in front of the group.

"Where'd you learn that?" asked Martin.

"Brother this was the shit to do in Dogtown during the summer months. If we weren't shredding we were surfing." said Mark with a chuckle before he and Martin slapped hands.

"Yeah the girls around here love boys who board." said Mercy with an evil chuckle while the group nodded their heads.

"Can you teach me?" asked Jasmine as she looked up at her uncle with a smile earning one from Mark who patted her head before stepping off his board and presenting it in front of her.

"First thing about skateboarding you have to find your balance." he said as Martin watched the display with a smile on his face with Maggie who enjoyed seeing the youngest Roman interact with children.

"I think today was a good day." said Martin with a chuckle as Tamika gave him a quick kiss on the cheek just as his cellphone started to ring.

"Hello." he answered.

" _Brother get your ass over to the hills now."_ came the loud voice of Marrick.

"Why what's going on?" he asked.

" _Don't ask questions just get over here and bring Mark and his crew."_ said Marrick before hung up his phone and leaving Martin confused.

"What was that?" asked Tamika.

"I gotta go take care of something at work." he said earning a confused look from Tamika.

"Don't worry I'll be home soon." he said before giving her a quick kiss.

"Mark we gotta go." he said earning the youngest Roman's attention.

"Where?" he asked.

"To my job and get Lee and the others." he said as Mark patted Jasmine on the head before turning to Maggie.

"Can you head home with Megan and Tiffany for this one?" he asked earning a slight nod from Maggie.

"Does this involve your brother?" she asked in a hush earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"Alright but come on home safe." she said earning a nod from the youngest Roman who gave her a quick kiss before walking off with Martin, Lee, Mercy, Trip, Trigger, Dex, and Tweener.

 **Blaine County**

Traffic wasn't a factor for Gustavo as he sped down the road in Blaine County with Beto and Felix following close behind him the former seemed to be in a constant dodge from cars while the latter had finally spotted an opening and had fired a shot from the rednecks Shotgun striking the back windshield of Gustavo's car causing the man to lower his head before picking up his gun and firing three shots that Beto ducked down from.

"Shit this isn't getting anywhere." said Felix as he watched Gustavo make a sharp turn onto a new street with Beto following after him.

"Beto get me close." Felix yelled as Beto slammed his foot on the gas petal sending the truck rocketing forward while Felix tried to stand up straight with his Shotgun raised and one eye closed. He knew he wasn't a great Sniper in the desert and the weapon he was using wasn't really made for long distances but right now he had to make a difference in that matter as he watched Gustavo try to make another turn before squeezing the trigger of the Shotgun and releasing a blast of bullets that to his hit his intented target...the back wheel.

A smile soon spread across Felix's face as he watched Gustavo start to lose control of his car and overshoot the turn but as he came to face the stolen truck he fired off four more shots courtesy of his pistol that caused Beto to duck down with his foot still on the gas.

"Oh shit!" yelled Felix as he held on tight just as the front of the truck slammed into the side of Gustavo's car with enough force to actually lift the car off the ground and send it spinning with Gustavo rolling around inside before landing on its top and skidding to a halt at the end of the street.

"Shit Beto you alright?" Felix asked earning a cough from the man.

"Yeah mi bueno mi carnale." Beto replied while Felix hopped off the back of the truck and started to approach the car while Gustavo crawled out from the passenger window and slowly rose to his feet before pointing his gun at Felix but finding out that he was out of bullets as Felix hit the man with a knee strike to the gut.

"What the fuck amigo I'm not running with the Vagos anymore." Gustavo yelled with blood coming from his mouth, ears, and nose.

"I know but you fucked up." said Felix before he slammed the butt of his gun into Gustavo's head instantly knocking him out.

 **Chamberlain Hills**

The drive to Chamberlain wasn't long for the group as they parked their cars in front of Marrick's home where they heard loud music coming from the backyard causing them to lower their guns before making their way into the backyard where they noticed a party going down as the song Piru Love played in the background.

"What the hell?" asked Martin as Marrick approached the group with two red cups in his hands.

"Brothers I'm glad you could join us for the party." said Marrick before he handed the drinks to his brothers as Martin eyed him Mark was busy smelling the liquid.

"The way you made it sound we thought it was an emergency." said Martin while Mark poured the drink into a bush after sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"I knew that would be the only way to get all of you from under your wives, now come on have fun it's a party get drunk, laid, pass out, and not in that order." said Marrick as Mark turned his head and noticed Trigger, Mercy, Trip, and Tweener being approached by women.

"Come on brothers." said Marrick as Mark and Martin sent looks to each other just as the song Mean Mug by Soulja Boy started to play causing Mark to send looks to Lee, Mercy, Trip, Tweener, and Trigger who each smiled at him.

"MEAN MUG HATER YOU GON' MUG WHO, ROB ME BITCH WE'LL ROB YOU." they each said in unison as Marrick smiled at the group Martin looked on in surprise.

"CHOPPAS ON ME NIGGA WE DON'T GIVE A FUCK, WE IN THE CLUB NIGGA FUCK YO MEAN MUG." they continued while lifting up their shirts to reveal their guns and tattoos as the other Chamberlain Gangsters looked on with smiles on their faces.

"FUCK YO MEAN MUG NIGGA FUCK YO MEAN MUG." Marrick yelled getting into the mix along with six other Chamberlain Gangsters as Martin watched in surprise as Marrick took a bright green Feud's hat and placed it on Mark's head.

"Well at least they're getting along." said Martin with a shake of his head as the group looked on without realizing that Miguel six Vagos belonging to the Strawberry Vagos set stood by watching.

"We should light these Mayates up Carnale." said one member but he was quickly silenced by Miguel.

"Nah let's just do this shit." the older Salazar replied before leading the group away from the party.

 **Rockford Hills**

While the eldest Salazar was busy in Chamberlain the adopted youngest was sitting in his study with his father going over things.

"So when's our next shipment due?" he asked earning an low groan from Salazar.

"Onda's decided to use a different Captain to bring up the drugs and we'll get it from him." Luis said in defeat earning a not so surprised look from Navaro.

"They shouldn't be allowed to do this." he said.

"They can do whatever they want because they call the shots, the only thing we can do is sit back and let it happen and try not to cause more trouble for them." said Luis before his cellphone started to ring prompting him to answer it.

"Hello." he said before his eyes started to widen at what he was told on the other end.

"Que." said Navaro as he watched Luis's eyes go back and forth.

"Navaro I need you to go get your brother before he gets himself killed." said Luis to Navaro's surprise.

"Why what's going on where is he?" he asked.

"Chamberlain Hills." Luis replied to Navaro's shock.

 **Chamberlain Hills**

The party was still going on but Mark and Lee were both sitting on the front porch talking amongst each other when an African American kid who looked no other then ten stepped to them. He was a rather small kid standing about four foot nine with a shaved head, beady brown eyes, and wearing a white t-shirt under a green jacket, black pants, and white shoes.

"What do you want kid?" asked Mark as he eyed the boy up and down.

"You Mark right?" he asked earning a slight chuckle from the youngest Roman.

"Yeah I'm Mark who you?" asked the youngest Roman with authority in his tone.

"Fernando but everyone calls me Little Nando." he said earning a slight chuckle from Lee.

"Told you always a little in the name." he said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Alright what do you want from me kid?" Mark asked.

"I want to be your little homie." he said to Mark's confusion.

"Little homie what that mean you gonna shadow me like I'm your mentor?" Mark asked earning a slight nod from the kid.

"Why me?" Mark asked with a slight chuckle.

"Because dudes calling you the hardest dude to ever walk in Chamberlain Hills and I want to be apart of that." he said earning a laugh from Lee.

"I hate to break it to you kid but I'm not a member of CGF nor will I ever be a member of the Families." Mark stated.

"Secondly I may do jobs for the Families but that's mostly out of me helping out my brothers but before that I've killed my fair share of Family members from CGF, Carson Ave, and Davis Neighborhood kid. I have loyalties to nobody and I'm not a role model you want to be like." said Mark.

"Why not people say you graduated high school, went to the military, and in college aside from busting on Vagos and Ballas you everything a black boys momma tell them to be." he said to Mark's surprise.

"Smart kid." said Lee.

"Kid you don't want to be like me trust me I'm not the person anyone wants to be like neither is any of the dudes here. Before these last couple of weeks I had set foot in Chamberlain in almost nine years and look around niggas still doing the same shit since I was seventeen and even seven." Mark continued.

"Do you know what the definition of insanity is kid?" asked Mark earning a shake of the head from Fernando.

"I can't give a definition either but an example of insanity is doing the same thing everyday and expecting a different result. Do you know what these dudes do they rob liquor stores, sell drugs, and kill each other and the result of that is they go to jail, cop a plea, do they time, then get out and do it all over again until they pass those three strikes and end up doing life...that's not a life you want." he stated earning a slight nod from the kid.

"Now go home, watch cartoons, do homework, or do something that normal kids do because this ain't normal. It's normal in South Central but if you go somewhere you're gonna be the one looking like a dumbass." stated Mark earning a nod from Fernando before he walked away while Lee stood by with a slight smile.

"You did good by trying to steer him away but you know he's just gonna come back." he said earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"I know but at least I can say I tried." said Mark before he and Lee bumped fist just as the ground heard six gunshots that cut through the air and even exceeded the loud music as Martin, Marrick, and a group of CGF members came running from the backyard.

"What was that?" asked Martin as Mark and Lee ran down the side of the road with Mercy, Trip, Trigger, and Tweener running behind them as they turned to corner on Forum Drive and noticed Miguel and four Vagos standing over the body of a familiar kid.

"YOU!" yelled Mark as he looked ready to attack the group before they drew their guns on them and yelled at them not to move.

"What the hell." said Martin as the group noticed that they were covered in dirt and had a shovel with them.

"Call the kid an ambulance." yelled Mark as he looked Fernando in the eyes and noticed tears beginning to fall from the young boys eyes as he tried to reach out towards Mark.

"Don't move kid helps on the way." Mark said as the group eyed the Vagos members angrily.

"Who's the bitch now?" asked Miguel as he turned to face Marrick.

"You disrespected me and my family now I've disrespected yours." he said to the Roman's surprise as they turned their heads and noticed three bodies lying on the side of the road.

"Oh god." they each said while noticing that the bodies had looked decomposed with their eyes no longer in their heads, skin that had turned black to the point where they could see their bones, and clothing that was tattered and dirty.

"Say hello to your madre and papa." said Miguel as Mark, Marrick, and Martin felt their rage spark to almost unspeakable levels as they eyed the smiling Miguel.

"I'm gonna cut your ugly head off you spic motherfucker. You just opened a can of worms you don't want to see." said Mark earning a chuckle from Miguel as he cocked his gun and aimed at the youngest Roman but before he could pull the trigger a gun was fired and a bullet had hit Miguel's arm causing him to drop the gun and get the attention of the other Vagos while Mark, Marrick, Martin, and a group of CGF members slammed literally slammed into the group in a mob style beating as Lee drew a knife and stabbed a Vago repeatedly in the back while he was being held down by three others Family members.

As Marrick went for Miguel his path was blocked by two more Vagos that drew their guns at him but before they could fire a shot they were taken off their feet by Mercy and Trigger who wrestled them to the ground.

"Going somewhere?" asked Martin as Miguel turned around and noticed that he was surrounded by the three Roman Brothers who were each looking at him with hate, distaste, and rage in their eyes that was almost being magnified to Miguel before Martin threw the first punch that was aimed for his head hitting Miguel in the fast as he tried to fight back but before he could Mark had grabbed both of his legs forcing him to fall before stabbing him in the leg earning a loud scream from Miguel while Martin and Marrick rat packed him.

"Fucking bitch." yelled Marrick as he drew his Machete and swung at Miguel back leaving a long scar across his back before stepping down on the man's back and letting the tip of his blade touch the back of the man's neck.

"Should have left it alone bitch." said Mark as Miguel looked around and noticed that the Strawberry Vagos he had came with were literally being ripped apart as he watched Mercy hold down a man while Lee sliced into his body with a switch blade while Trigger and Trip beat another's head into the pavement.

"Goodbye." said Marrick as he raised his blade over Miguel's head but before he could bring the blade down the group were blinded by headlights as they watched three cars pull up at the end of the street and watched as Navaro stepped out with Casper, Chewy, and eight other Vagos, all of whom were carrying Assault Rifles and Submachine Guns

"Get away from him." yelled Navaro as he lifted his M16A1 and fired at the three Roman's along with the other Vagos causing the Roman Brothers and the CGF members to run to cover before firing back with their own guns.

"That all you bitches got." yelled Mercy as he drew his pistol and started shooting at the Vagos.

"Where's Mark?" asked Martin as he turned to Dex their attention to Navaro who was trying to carry Miguel back to his car but before he could he was tackled by the middle Roman knocking them both down. As the group of Vagos went to aim at the him they were taken off guard by a cracking sound as Mark broke the neck of one Vago before using his lifeless body as a bullet shield while the other Vagos shot at him.

"Come on." said Mark as he took up the man's MP5 Submachine Gun and with one had shoot down the Vagos just as another ran at him Mark pushed the bullet ridden human shield at the man knocking him down before Mark jumped up and came down with both of his feet landing on the man's mouth with enough force to break his jaw sideways.

"Oh I've been wanting this." said Marrick with anger in his voice as he eyed Navaro.

"No!" came a familiar voice as everyone watched Mark step past Marrick with anger in his eyes.

"He's mine." said Mark as he and Navaro stared each other down before Navaro lifted his gun at Mark and started to shoot causing Mark to duck for cover behind a green Tornado and draw his Pistol before firing off a few shots of his own that made Navaro take cover as everyone watched the two warriors with wide eyes at their second battle while already knowing the results of the first.

As Navaro finished reloading he went to lift his gun but was taken off guard by a knife flying directly at him and hitting him square in the chest. Thankfully he was wearing armor but the knife had gotten just deep enough to cause a little bit of blood to leak from a wound but the attack wasn't meant to kill just create an opening as Mark charged him before jumping over the hood of car Navaro was using for cover and send a sharp kick to Navaro's gun knocking it out his hands.

"SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT." said Mark his anger rising as Navaro sent a punch his way that the youngest Roman quickly dodged before sending a flurry of knee strikes to Navaro's side before grabbing the back of his head and slamming it against the hood of the car before Navaro responded with an elbow strike to the side of Mark's head that left his right ear ringing and forced him to take a few steps back.

"RAH!" Navaro yelled before driving his shoulder into Mark's gut with enough force to take the youngest Roman off his feet while Mark swung wildly with punches to the back of Navaro's head, neck, and back.

"Come on Mark." said Tweener as Navaro rammed Mark's back against the back of a car before stepping back and sending a kick to Mark's stomach that forced the youngest Roman to crumple up while Navaro ran towards his gun but as he was running he failed to notice Mark crawl to the sidewalk and grab a brick that was on the curve.

"I've got you-." started Navaro before he felt the wind be knocked out of him as the brick collided with his chest with enough force to bruise a few of his ribs as Mark jumped at the man and knocked him down before pounding into his face.

"YOU WILL DIE!" Mark screamed while continuing to pound into Navaro's face but the Salvadoran quickly took a page from Mark's book and bit down on the knuckles of the youngest Roman with enough force to draw blood and earn a loud scream from Mark as Navaro saw his opportunity and punched Mark in the groin with enough force to earn another scream from him before Navaro grabbed Mark's shirt and sent him head first into the ground before rising up and trying to run away.

"You ain't getting away." said Mark as blood started to leak from his mouth he quickly ran at Navaro with the speed of a Hall of Fame Running Back and rammed his shoulder into the side of the man's head like that of a dirty Linebacker as everyone watched the duo knock over a three trash cans that were placed by the side of the road before continuing their battle with neither side letting up in the least.

"FUCK YOU!" yelled Navaro as sent three punches to Mark's face that actually bloodied his face but the youngest Roman responded by digging his thumbs into Navaro's eyes blinding him before headbutting him in the mouth repeatedly and knocking Navaro out.

"Now I got you." said Mark as he gripped Navaro's throat and attempted to choke him out but before he could Navaro called up the last of his strength and sent a devastating right hook to the center of Mark's nose breaking it and forcing the youngest Roman off him as Mark quickly tried to stand to his feet he was caught off-guard by the sound of whistling causing him to turn his head and come face to face with Miguel who was holding Navaro's M16A1 and fired a shot that Mark couldn't avoid as he felt the bullet rip through the upper left side of his torso while the force was enough to take him off his feet and send him landing on his butt.

"NO!" yelled Martin as he drew his gun and fired a shot that struck Miguel in the leg.

"We gotta go." said Navaro as he started running from the group just as everyone started back shooting at each other as Marrick eyed his younger brother and noticed him moving his right arm for his bullet wound.

"That all you got you son of a bitch." yelled Mark before everyone heard him give a loud scream as he dug into his body and quickly pulled out the bullet before taking deep breaths and noticing that his pistol was on the ground before him causing him to reach for it while Miguel, Navaro, Casper, and Chewy hopped into his car.

"You're not going anywhere." said Mark as he slowly lifted himself and his pistol and started firing shots at Navaro, who ducked down before putting the car in drive, then speeding at the youngest Roman.

"Mark get out of the way." yelled Martin but his words went on deafs ear as his younger brother was blinded by rage and continued to shoot before Navaro slammed into him with enough force to take Mark off his feet and have him collide with the windshield of the car cracking it then hitting the top before hitting the ground.

"NO!" yelled Martin as the other Vagos tried to get to their cars but were instantly cut down by the eldest Roman and Mark's crew who tried to lay down cover fire while Navaro sped away from Chamberlain Hills.

"Somebody call an ambulance." Martin yelled while lowering himself beside his younger brother and noticing more blood coming out of Mark's mouth and that his body was banged up all over as Lee and others quickly rushed to him.

"Come on brother hold on hold on." they kept saying as Mark slipped into unconsciousness while in East Beach Maggie had broke her concentration from the dog and looked out the window as a weird feeling of sadness and worry overcame here.

 **Authors Note:** Cliffhanger I hoped you all liked that and it made it for the wait but college has been difficult for me.

I hope everybody liked the beach scene I know you all probably laughed at what Maggie did but that actually happened to friend of mine once and it was funny as hell to watch.

The skateboarding scene comes from Vespucci being based off Venice Beach and Venice if you didn't know is actually where modern day skateboarding was invented. And Mark calling Vespucci Dogtown is actually the nickname of Venice. A good movie to check out about Skateboarding in Venice is Lords of Dogtown if you like to skate I recommend it. I actually used to skateboard back in elementary school because they had a skate park right by the school but that was a long time ago.

I hoped everyone liked Felix first real action scene I wanted to have a full on shoot out but decided against it sorry about that.

Also I live in the dirty south so if I use words that you'll don't know let me know. I'm saying because in this chapter I used the term bitch card and I don't know if you know what that means so I'll explain it. Pulling someone's bitch card means you have them scared, punked, or in a woman's case whipped for instance a Korean girl who looks like she weighs ninety pounds soak and wet pulled my bitch card years ago and she holds on to it in her back pocket but I still love her though.

Miguel digging up the bodies of the Mark's mother, Martin and Marrick's mother, and their father was actually inspired from another story I wrote where a man threatened Mark and in return Mark, Lee, Mercy, and Trip dug up the body of his dead mom, cut off the head, and left it on the side of his dresser to wake up to in the morning. I wanted that bitch godfather style because dude face was hilarious during that scene.

The character Fernado was based on Malcolm David Kelly's character on Lost Walt. If you aren't familiar with Lost I recommend it. I didn't give much of an ending as to if he lives or dies but I'll save that for you should I let him live or die you the reader can decide to punch his ticket.

Also now it's 1-1 Mark's beat Navaro once now Navaro is fighting back I hoped all of you like there eight hundred word fight scene literally that was eight hundred words see that trolls that's what eight hundred words look like.


	17. Tales of Mark, War Across Los Santos

**Chapter 17: Tales of Marcus**

 **The Race War in Los Santos**

 **Central Los Santos Medical Center**

The night was still young for Dr. Ling as she took a sip of her coffee she mentally prepared herself for another night of stitching up gang members just as her pager went off she slowly made her way outside the building where she noticed an ambulance pulling up.

"Well what gang member am I going to be-." she started before she watched a blood covered Martin step out of the ambulance but what made her eyes widen was the sight of the EMT's pulling a familiar African-Samoan man out after them with a breathing mask covering his mouth, his eyes closed, and dried blood and bruises lining his body.

"No _!"_ she whispered while Mark lay on the stretcher in a motionless state his mind was a flurry of activities as what would be old memories played through his mind like movies on a big screen before him.

" _Say hello to your_ _baby boy_." _came the voice of a male doctor in white as he passed over a small baby to a Samoan woman who appeared to be on the heavy side with long black hair as a smile spread across her light brownish colored face as she took the baby and pulled him to her chest._

" _What are you gonna call him?" the doctor asked earning a smile from the woman who looked at her son just as he opened his bright brown eyes and looked back up at her._

" _Marcus his fathers got a name thing going o_ _n._ _S_ _o that's going to be his name Marcus Roman." she said with a smile before time seemed to pass as an African American man that stood about six foot three with short black hair and a clean shaven face and wearing a gray suit followed by two other African American men._

" _Is that him Kono?" the man asked earning a nod from the woman._

" _This is your third boy...Marcus Roman." she said bringing a smile to the man's face as he hugged the youngest Roman tighter to his body while his two sons watched on with mixed looks._

" _Martin, Marrick come meet your new brother." the man said as the duo entered the hospital room and quickly came face to face with the youngest Roman as Martin felt a smile come across his face Marrick felt otherwise a gave a hmph before walking out of the room._

"Stay with me brother." said Martin as he followed after the EMT's as they rushed the youngest Roman into the hospital past a stunned Dr. Ling.

"Stay with me." as he yelled more memories continued to flood Mark's mind.

 _Knock Knock Knock._

 _That's what the youngest Roman seemed to remember best as he broke his focus from_ _sitting in his mothers living room chewing on a spoon when a loud knock came from the front door. As his father opened the door he was greeted by the sight of Martin, Marrick, and a familiar police officer._

 _Things were then distorted for the youngest Roman as he went back to chewing on his spoon but he could vaguely remember the last words that were being yelled at each other._

" _What do you expect you're a thief, we're thieves, and nine out of ten he's gonna be a thief with us." yelled Marrick earning a punch in the mouth courtesy of their father as the young Marcus notice a gleam of anger and rage flash through his fathers eyes._

" _Your brother will never turn out like me or you and don't you forget that_." he yelled before walking away while Marrick eyed his younger brother angrily before saying something to him.

" _Hey_ _Hey_ Hey." Dr. Ling finally snapped back to reality from the sound of Martin yelling at her as she looked the eldest Roman over and noticed the blood covering his body.

"You're friends with my little brother, that's why I want you to do whatever it takes to save him." Martin pleaded with anger and sadness in his body.

"I'll try-." she started before Martin interrupted her again.

"Don't try do. I just got Mark back in my life and I can't have snatched away from me by bastards trying to punch his card so promise me you'll save him." he stated earning a slight nod from Dr. Ling.

"I'll do it for the both of us." she said earning a nod from Martin before she walked away from him and chased after Mark just as another memory played out in Mark's head as he remembered being picked up by his mother and led out of the living by his father.

" _Who's the happy baby, you ready for a car ride." his mother asked while his father opened the back door of the car for them as his mother quickly strapped Mark into his car seat before sliding into the passenger seat while his father went to the front seat but before he could slide in he noticed a black car slowly coming down the streets._

" _What the hell_." _he thought before the car came to a halt as he watched the windows roll down and someone stick as three men each stuck Mini Uzi's out the car._

" _OH SHIT!" he yelled at the top of his lung before the men squeezed the trigger and unleashed a volley of rounds at the gang founder breaking the windows of the car and putting holes in it while Mark screamed in the background as he watched his mother be hit seven times in the back that shot out her chest._

 _As the bullets stopped Mark continued crying as he sent a look to his left and noticed his father lying in a pool of his own blood with over twenty bullet wounds covering his torso but amazing the man had enough strength to lift himself off the ground and look up at his youngest son with pain in his eyes._

" _Be Go-." he started before bloodless had finally hit him and he collapsed on the backseat as Martin, Marrick, and a few other CGF members came running to the home in tears at the sight before them._

While Mark was going through surgery Martin was pacing the floor of the hospital still wearing his blood covered clothing as the memories of his parents death played through his mind the memories of the day he was setup and sent to jail played out through his mind along with other times he was away from his younger brother that could at the moment be lying on his death bed.

" _Let me see my brother." the voice played out as he remembered being stuffed into the back of a police car._

" _I wanna see my brother you fucking bitches." he continued to scream at the top of his lungs._

"FUCK!" Martin yelled before punching a hole into the wall of the hospital with anger in his veins as he gripped his fist so hard til the point where he drew his own blood.

 **Chamberlain Hills**

The neighborhood of Chamberlain was hot with cops on almost every corner but that didn't matter to Marrick as he paced the floor of his home while the sound of helicopters flying by filled the air he gave an angry growl as the memories of his childhood being the tormentor of the youngest Roman played through his head.

" _Bitches don't eat in my house." the words played out over and over as he remembered grabbing a younger much smaller Mark by the back of his shirt and throwing him back first into the wall so hard that he put a hole in it followed by himself wrapping a shirt around his fist and punching Mark in the back of the head with enough force to knock him down and have him sliding across the floor._

" _I said do the shit." he remembered screaming at his younger brother who he had a gun pointed at as the memories of himself forcing Mark knock down a bee hive with a stick. The result of which left the youngest Roman stung over twelve times and in pain but all Marrick did was give him a sharp kick to his chest._

" _You a bitch nigga and you always will be." Marrick yelled while choking his younger brother with a belt before tossing him on the ground then beating him repeatedly with the belt up until the point where the youngest Roman could only piss his pants from the beating._

" _Get that bitch." yelled Marrick as he watched B-Rock, Bones, Stretch, and Gerald rat pack his younger brother with a smile on his face before leaving him in the backyard for dead._

"DAMNIT." Marrick screamed before punching a hole into his wall as the memories of seeing Mark lift up his shirt at the party filled his mind he remembered seeing bruises and scars that had yet to heal on the torso of his younger brother and that knowledge is what made him feel worse.

 **Rockford Hills**

The drive back home wasn't long for the Salazar's as they entered their home and was quickly greeted by their father who took notice at the bruises lining Navaro's face and the bruises, cuts, stab, slice, and bullet wounds on Miguel's legs and body.

"What the hell happened?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"El stupido here dug up their dead parents." Navaro yelled to Luis's shock as he turned to his eldest son.

"Que the hell is the matter with you hijo do you know what you did?" Luis asked while Miguel gave a chuckle.

"I made those bastards fear the Vagos again." said Miguel with a chuckle.

"You just restarted the war between us and the Romans." Luis stated.

"Does it matter Navaro's killed Mark so they've lost their hardest hitter." Miguel replied as Luis sent a look to his adopted son.

"I don't know if I killed him, I just hit him with my car." Navaro yelled earning an angry growl from Luis.

"Hector!" the man yelled prompting his bodyguard to rush towards them.

"Call up some backup and secure this house just in case Mark's friends at Merryweather try anything." Luis yelled earning a nod from the man.

 **Central Los Santos Medical Center**

"Where's that X-Ray." yelled Dr. Ling at the top of her lung as she stood over the youngest Roman as one of her interns approached her.

"Here they are mam by the way it looks he's gotten three broken ribs, his nose is broken, and his-." the man started before Mark let out a loud breath of air as his chest collapsed.

"What was that?" another intern asked.

"That was his lung collapsing we gotta open him up." she said before rushing to the youngest Roman and beginning to slice into his body with intent eyes as she focused on saving the life of her longtime friend.

" _Get away from her." came the voice of Mark as Ling watched him punch a Balla in the face before being rat packed by seven others and beaten into the ground._

" _Why'd you help me." she asked earning a slight chuckle from Mark as the duo sat on the playground with the young Samoan clutching his injured shoulders in pain._

" _Because out of everyone here you're the only one I consider my friend and I'll always have your back." he replied to Ling's surprise as she pulled his head onto her lap for him to rest in peace she felt him grab a hold of her hand before planting a kiss on the top of it bringing a slight blush to her face._

While Dr. Ling was working Martin watched as the doors of the hospital exploded as Lee, Mercy, Trip, Trigger, and Tweener rushed into the hospital and quickly approached him.

"How's he doing?" Mercy asked smelling a lot cleaner after he and the others washed the gunshot residue from their bodies.

"I don't know but he wasn't looking to well." Martin replied earning an angry growl from Lee just as a familiar Chinese-Filipina approached them.

"What happened?" Maggie asked as she got into Martin's face.

"Miguel Salazar payed a visit to the Hills." said Martin to Maggie's shock.

"He and his guys dug up our parents my mother, Mark's mother our father, and they shot a little boy." he added earning wide eyes from Maggie.

"When we had him his brother showed up. Him and Mark fought, Miguel shot him, and Navaro ran hit him with his car while they were fleeing." he finished as Maggie felt tears beginning to form in her eyes while Lee gritted his teeth at hearing the story out loud.

"Who's up for a little payback?" he asked earning everyone's attention.

"They put our brother in the hospital, we put theirs in the morgue." Lee stated earning nods from the group.

"Now might not be the best time for this-." started Maggie before Martin stopped her.

"Let's do it then." said Martin to everyone's surprise.

"I want in on this one." he added earning slight nods from Lee and the others.

"Then let's go bust on some beanpie." said Trip as Maggie grabbed Martin's arms.

"Are you sure this is what's best Mark needs us here." she said earning a shake of the head from the eldest Roman.

"I know it's not the best thing to do right now...but it'll make me feel better." the eldest Roman replied before leading Lee and the others out of the hospital where they were quickly greeted by Twister and six other Balla members a sight that once had Martin worried but not now because he knew that his fight was their fight and right now they were fighting together.

"Yo we heard what happened, Mark gonna be alright?" Twister asked.

"I don't know but I know a few wetbacks that aren't." Martin replied earning a nod from Twister.

"You hitting the Vagos in Strawberry?" Twister asked earning a shake of the head from Martin.

"Not just Strawberry, we hitting the Vagos all over South Central until Luis Salazar stick his head out for me to cut it off." Martin replied to everyone's surprise.

"That's a big task for just CGF alone." said Twister.

"You helping out?" asked Trigger as Twister gave a slight chuckle.

"What barrio's you hitting in Davis?" he asked.

"Whichever has the most guys." said Lee with anger in his tone.

"Alright we'll help you out." Twister said with anger in his voice.

"Good because the days of us being pushed around by these motherfuckers is over for good." said Martin as he walked away from the hospital with UN Crew and the Ballas following after him while doctors continued to work on Mark he seemed to be having more visions of his past.

" _Thanks for the help." he said while helping up a young Chinese American boy in San Fierro with a smile on his face._

 _"Somebodies gotta watch your back brother." Lee replied with a smile._

" _You sure you wanna come back to LS with me?" Mark asked earning a nod from the teen._

" _We're brothers now wherever you go I go and I'll always have your back similar to how you had mine." Lee said with a smile before he slapped hands with Mark who had another vision as he remembered walking through Davis High School and helping an Afro-Mexican and an Afro-Irish men fight off a group of Balla before running off with them._

" _Shit what was that for?" asked Mercy as he eyed Mark who was standing before him with Lee._

" _Homeless guys like us gotta watch each others back." he said before extending his hand to Trip who slowly took it and forced a bond that was still as strong as this day as Mark had another vision of meeting an African-Filipino on the side of the road and extending his hand to him in East Beach and two blonde haired white boys in Downtown Vinewood._

 **Strawberry**

Marrick was broken from his trance by the sound of knocking on his front door as he watched it open and noticed B-Rock enter his home.

"You good blood?" he asked earning a nod from Marrick.

"Yeah...tell the homies to get the heat together we're going after these bitches no matter what Martin got to say." Marrick replied while rising to his feet.

"He might be on your page." said B-Rock to Marrick's confusion as he walked out of his home and noticed Martin wearing a bulletproof vest and holding an M4A1 Assault Rifle in his hands while Lee, Mercy, Trip, Trigger, and Tweener readied their guns.

"What's this?" Marrick asked.

"We're gonna get some payback." said Martin to Marrick's surprise as he eyed his younger brother.

"Are you serious?" Marrick asked before watching as his older brother cocked his gun with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Who you hitting?" Marrick asked with a chuckle.

"Strawberry Vagos and the other barrios in Davis and Rancho." said Lee earning a nod from Marrick.

"Alright then I guess I'll be heading up my own attack." said Marrick with a chuckle.

"And who are you going to hit?" asked Tweener.

"Don't worry just know I'll be taking a few guys with me into East Los." said Marrick as he walked away from Martin and the others just as people started to approach the eldest Roman.

 **The Next Morning**

"This is Susan Sampson coming to you live from Strawberry where just behind me police are looking over the bodies of several dead Vagos in what police are calling a series of attacks against the gangs by different sets of the Street Gang known as the Families after members of the Vagos actually dug up the founder of the gang Maurice Roman, his wives, shot and killed a ten year old boy in the neighborhood, and ran down the youngest Roman Marcus Roman." the woman said while the cameraman continued to film.

"Eventhough twenty-four hours haven't passed since the incident police are already investing over twenty one shootings that have left forty people dead twenty-seven Vagos across Strawberry, Davis, and Rancho and thirteen Family members." the woman continued before turning her head.

"Here to update us on things is the head of the Gang Task Force Detective Weaver. Detective can you tell me how you and your men are combating these gangs after the death of one of your men and the shooting of another?" she asked causing Weaver to give her an angry look.

"The death and injury of my partners shook up the GTF and has left us only two members at the time but we're doing everything in our power to-." he started just as the sound of gunshots went off causing everyone to lower their heads before running to sound of the shots as they noticed a yellow Peyote parked in the middle of the road with bullet holes on all sides as the cameraman filmed the dead bodies inside and noticed that they had weapons.

"They're just taking them out on sight." said Weaver as the reporter put her cellphone to her ear off camera before ending her call and jumping back in front.

"This war isn't just on the streets people, police are now being called to Davis High School where a riot is taking place right now pitting blacks and against Mexicans as this racial conflict continues to go on by the hour.

 **Central Los Santos Medical Center**

Any news on the condition of the youngest Roman still hadn't come to Maggie as she sat in the waiting room with a light buzz that came with staying up all night drinking coffee while she looked at the door to the emergency with heavy eyes just as her memories played back in her head of her time with the youngest Roman.

" _What is this?" she remembered asking at the early age of six from her seated position in an alley in Little Seoul with her back pressed against the hard wall of the building behind her as an African-Samoan boy stood before her with a bag of Bleeder Burgers in his right hand that was extending it to her._

" _This is me being a friend." Mark replied earning a loud hmph from the Chinese-filipina before him._

" _I don't need help or a friend." she said earning a slight chuckle from the youngest Roman._

" _I think you do." he replied before taking a seat beside her with his back pressed against the same wall._

" _You're a young girl who's homeless and things are rough for me so I can only imagine how things are for you." he said as Maggie looked away from him._

" _Then don't think about it." she said earning a slight chuckle from Mark._

" _Kinda hard." said Mark as he slid his bag of food over to her._

" _What do you want from me?" she asked with annoyance in her voice._

" _To come with me." he replied earning a confused look from Maggie._

" _I'm in a crew with other homeless kids from around here. We watch each others backs from the gangs, the pedophiles, and guys who would do harm to us and I want you to be apart of it." he said to Maggie's surprise._

" _Now why would I do that?" she asked._

" _Well for one you won't be living in an alley, eating food out the garbage, and I won't leave you alone until you do." he said earning a raised eyebrow from Maggie._

" _Why do you care about me?" she asked earning a smile from Mark who rose to his feet and stood before her._

" _Because I'm that kind of guy." he replied before extending his hands to Maggie then helping her to her feet as she found herself tripping and falling into the arms of the youngest Roman_ _then looking into his eyes as the duo stared at each other in silence._

 **East Beach**

The drive to East Beach wasn't long for Lee and the others as they parked their cars in front of a building in Little Cambodia then walked inside where they were greeted by a familiar Japanese woman they that they quickly moved past.

"Load up." said Lee as the group went into the back of the kitchen and opened up a set of deep freezer before pulling food from out of it and revealing their weapons.

"Let's go." said Trip as Lee handed him his RSASS Sniper Rifle, before handing Mercy his Thompson Submachine Gun, and Trigger his AA-12 Shotgun with Drum Magazine.

"I want to check out big smokey to brother." Trigger added earning a nod from Lee who gave him his M32 Grenade Launcher followed by handing Tweener his AK-47 Assault Rifle while Yumi entered the room and widened her eyes at the sight of the boys.

"Hand me some grenades." said Mercy earning a nod from Lee who gave him the explosives before loading his MP5K-PDW Submachine Gun.

"Jericho's on the way." Trip earning a nod from Lee.

"Alright let's the Vagos something to run from." the Chinese man said before the group the door open and noticed a familiar shaved headed Cambodian man step into the room wearing a purple jacket over a black wife beater, black jeans, and white shoes followed by a Cambodian American man with long black hair that went down to his back, a purple shirt, black jeans, and white shoes.

"Vicks what's up?" asked Lee.

"We heard what happened to Mark, wanted to see if you needed some extra guns for what you about to do." he said earning raised eyebrows from the groups.

"What's in this for you?" asked Mercy.

"If you forgetting you used to run with us Da Nang Boys back in the day cuz. Someone tries to take Mark out we hit they ass back." Vick's replied earning a nod from Lee.

"Alright you wanna help us then get ready because we're going to hit the Vagos across South Central." said Lee earning a nod from Vick's.

"Alright we'll take South Central but the Samoans are going after the West End Vagos." he replied to the groups surprise.

"What you thought they weren't gonna get in on this shit." he added earning nods from the group before they walked out of the restaurant with Yumi watching them closely.

" _Get off me." yelled a Cambodian boy as he and his Vietnamese friend found themselves being jumped by three African American men belonging to the Riding 20s Ballas of East Beach._

" _Fake ass can't be Ballas if you ain't black cuz." said the lead man as he went in for another punch but before he could throw it he was struck in the back by a metal baseball bat courtesy of a familiar half Samoan as the two Asians watched the boy swing the bat with skill and hitting the Balla members in the back, head, and leg._

" _Come on." said Mark as he rammed the front of the bat between the legs of another Ballas causing him to fall before hitting the other in the leg,_

" _Little bitch." yelled the lead man as he held his back while Mark smiled at him and gestured for him to bring it._

" _We coming for you bitch as so get ready." he said before walking away with the other two Ballas who were limping while Mark extended his hands to the two Asians._

" _Who you supposed to be?" asked the Vietnamese kid._

" _Just a guy who's looking to help out an ally." said Mark before he walked away from the confused kids as they watched him leave with mixed looks._

 **Rockford Hills**

The Salazar home seemed like a fortress from the outside as armed guards seemed to be on every floor of the house as Luis paced his study with Navaro, Weaver, and a doctor on his payroll that was stitching up Miguel.

"Explain to me again why you can't arrest them?" asked Luis as Weaver shook his head.

"Afraid not we don't have provable cause to arrest Martin or Marrick Roman because as of right now they're not the top priority and neither are the Families or Ballas." Weaver replied.

"And why not?" asked Miguel as he layed on his stomach while the doctor sowed up the large cut on his back courtesy of Marrick's machete.

"Because they're still pissed off about us hitting the police station in Davis mano." said Navaro earning Luis attention.

"So what it's gonna come down to is the officers arresting Vagos instead of Ballas and Families?" asked Luis.

"Ain't that just bullshit those Mayates always get a slap on the wrist and we're looking at five to ten." said Miguel.

"You dug up someone's family and shot a ten year old boy Miguel right now the public is at an outcry all over the country what did you expect was going to happen?" asked Weaver with anger in his tone.

"What you're mouth gringo." Miguel replied before Weaver turned back to Luis.

"There's nothing I can do for you right now Luis. The best thing I suggest you do is keep your family close and watch the house for anyone looking to do a drive-by." said Weaver before he walked out of the study while Luis gave an angry groan.

"You know he's right father right now the best thing for us to do is lay low and wait to see if Merryweather makes a move on the family." Navaro stated earning a nod from Luis before he heard his cellphone ring causing him to answer it.

"Yes." he said as Navaro and Miguel noticed him lowering his head before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Navaro as Luis took a deep breath.

"That was Don Percival of Merryweather asking to see the three of us right away." Luis said earning a loud gulp from his two son's that didn't go unnoticed as Veronica and a team of eight Merryweather soldiers sat in various locations outside the house.

"Remember when they leave we move." she said earning nods from the soldiers as another memory played through Mark's mind as he felt the doctors shock him in order to restart his heart his memories went back to the day he became a man on the streets...the day he'd taken a life.

" _It's this way." Mark said as he led a Caucasian adult into an alley way before pointing at something for him to see._

" _There's nothing here dumb-." the boy started before he felt a sharp pain in his neck as Mark plunged his knife deep into the side of the boys neck earning a loud scream from him as he turned around and pushed the youngest Roman away from him followed by pulling the knife out of his throat and causing his blood to squirt everywhere as he tried to attack Mark while clutching his neck but it seemed all in vain as Mark watched him hit the ground with a thud and give one last violent scream before dying of bloodless._

 **Bolingbroke**

The temperatures today was high at Bolingbroke but what exceeded it was the racial tension in the air as Antwon sat at the his table on the far side of the yard. He was a bald muscular African American man and stood at an intimidating six foot three but what made him more powerful was that he was a member of the infamous Black Guerrilla Army giving him privileges that most normal inmates didn't have but his main job on the yard was keeping the Ballas and Families from killing themselves inside and keep peace with the other inmates as he sent a look to his left side and noticed a group of Chicano's belonging to the Nuestra Syndicato or the Northern Mexicans who were the only allies to to the BGA in San Andreas in the pen aside from the other smaller black prison gangs.

He then sent a look to the south side and noticed the main rivals to the BGA, The Aryan Vanguard. In numbers they weren't the largest gang but they were the most violent of any prison gang behind bars. Antwon, personally wasn't racist and didn't have any problems with any white people at all but he knew politics and knew he had to hate anything that wasn't apart of his organization or else he'd be on the wrong side of a shank.

He then sent a look over towards a large field in the yard where he noticed the biggest threat to the BGA on the yard and his most hated enemies the Southern Mexicans. They all fell under the orders of Onda, the organization that he hated the most. For he was there at Flamingo Bay in 2000 when the tension had boiled over the Southern Mexicans attacked the black inmates on the yard. He was one of the combatants in the brawl like all other blacks and knew first hand just how dangerous the group could be when they needed to be but despite that it didn't seem to matter to Antwan.

He quickly sent a look to his side of the yard and noticed that all of the Family members along with members belonging to their prison faction the Kin Nation were mad dogging the Southern Mexicans who seemed to be sending them the same looks.

Antwan had never met the founder of the Families but knew he was a very well respected man and figured that tension would be at an all time high after word hit the prisons of the Vagos digging up him and his wives along with the shooting of a ten year old boy. He knew that those incidents would spark another riot possibly bigger then the one at Flamingo Bay as he noticed a few Ballas also plotting things out. Eventhough the Southern Mexicans had them outnumbered almost three to one he knew that many of the young gangbangers on the street didn't care about numbers and were willing to charge into battle in a heartbeat and that worried him a lot.

 **Rancho**

Things were different in Rancho and one word to best describe things there were tense as Vagos stood around the area ready for anything as they figured it wouldn't be long before the Families attacked them again and that seemed to be the truth as the sound of gunshots caught everyone's attention as they turned their heads and watched as three Vagos hit the ground with a loud thud as Mercy, Lee, and three members of the Da Nang Boys walked down the streets firing their weapons at the Vagos who tried to run for cover.

"They're here kill the putos." yelled a Vago as he drew his pistol and started to lay down cover fire causing the group to duck for cover behind a yellow Tornado.

"Alright flank them." said Lee before he fired his Submachine at a Vago striking him seven times in the chest before turning his attention to another Vago who was firing an MP5 at the group and striking him between the eyes.

"Closed casket funeral for you bitch." he said under his breath while Mercy jumped from cover and unleashed the full volley of his 100 round magazine on the Vagos putting bullet holes in cars and forcing the yellow wearing gang members to fold like wet paper.

"We got beaners coming up." said one of the Da Nang Boys. He was a Laotian man that appeared to be in his early twenties with a shaved head and wearing all purple as Lee turned his head and noticed several Vagos with Assault Rifles approaching them.

"Grenade out." said Mercy before he pulled the pin on one of the explosives then threw it at the Vagos as five of them ran for cover while the last two weren't as fortunate as the weapon blew both their legs apart with ease and sent them flying into the air.

"Fucking Chavalas." yelled a Vago as he fired an M16 Assault Rifle at the group along with the five remaining Vagos as Lee noticed twelve more Vagos coming from down the streets.

"Jericho where are you?" Lee asked over his Walkie Talkie just as a loud explosion went off that killed the five Vagos as the group lifted their heads and noticed a familiar helicopter flying overhead with Trip, Tweener, and Trigger hanging outside of it.

"You guys are so gonna get me fired." said Jericho earning a chuckle from Tweener.

"Hey we couldn't use the other chopper so there's that." said Tweener before he rained bullets on the Vagos down below while Trip looked out the scope of his Sniper Rifle and shot down any Vago that got into his sights.

"Rest in pieces you sons of bitches." the Belizean-Irishman said as he fired off three more rounds that impacted against the heads of three Vagos before firing another bullet and watching with a smile as it collided with the top of a Vagos head before flying out the back and hitting another in the neck.

"Let's see what you bitches got." yelled Trigger as he fired another Grenade this time aimed at a house that the Vagos were using as a strong hold but with one Grenade to the front window the house seemed to be in nothing but flames as a smile spread across the face of the African-filipino as he reloaded his guns.

"Come on." said Lee as he rose from cover and fired another magazine striking three Vagos in their torso's before the Chinese man rolled from cover and came up with his gun raised and raining bullets on the Vagos before reloading while Mercy did the same.

"Time to make some Beanpie." yelled the Laotian man as he fired off several rounds from his SKS Assault Rifle and struck three Vagos in the chest and back.

"That all you got?" asked Lee as he shot another Vago in the head before being shot three times in the chest but thankfully he was wearing a vest as he turned his head and noticed a Vago standing to his side with a smoking Glock 19 in his hands.

"Bastard." said Lee before he rushed the man and quickly knocked the gun from his hands followed by grabbing him by his throat and forcing him to turn around just a group of Vagos started to shoot at Lee.

"AH!" were the Vagos last words before the bullets from his own cliqua took his life as Lee threw him against the ground before taking cover.

"TRIGGER!" he screamed as Trigger launched another Grenade out of the helicopter that collided against the ground before the Vagos sending them flying.

"Good shot." said Tweener as the Vagos below them started to shoot at the helicopter causing him to direct his shots towards them hitting three Vagos in the tops of their shoulders and heads instantly killing them before bullets actually connected with the side of the aircraft forcing Jericho to move a little to the left but that didn't seem to be a hindrance for Trip as he fired another shot that struck a Vago in the shoulder forcing his body to do a full 360 while still firing his gun and striking the two Vagos around him.

"HIGH GROUND MOTHERFUCKERS HIGH GROUND." Trigger yelled before launching another Grenade at a Buccaneer that was speeding towards them and instantly sending it up in flames.

"Move up." Lee yelled as Mercy and the Da Nang Boys made their way up the streets just as more Vagos came their way.

"Let's see what you got." said Mercy as he finished reloading before spraying his gun down the street at the incoming Vagos with a smile on his face.

 **Strawberry**

The sun had long since rose over Los Santos as the eldest Roman sat in the passenger seat of his green Emperor with Dex beside him while the song Fuck Shit by Waka Flaka played in the background. He knew he should have been home with his wife and daughter but right now he was blinded by rage and revenge as he noticed the two cars following behind them filled with members of the Families not only from CGF, but Forum, the Neighborhood Kinfolks, and other Family gangs from across Strawberry that felt disrespected by the acts of the Vagos and decided to hit them for it...hard.

He knew the risk were greater then jail for the particular cliqua of the Vagos he was hitting had a reputation of their own. They were the largest barrio in Strawberry with over four hundred members and were known to feud with black gangs across the city, but that's not what give them a reputation. The Strawberry Vagos have been known to go after cops and that made them equally dangerous for the risk of killing a cop is a lot worse someone who kills a gang member and Martin knew that that's why he wasn't holding back in this battle as he cocked his AK-47 Assault Rifle and readied for battle while Dex continued to drive them to the west side of Strawberry.

"I don't see any of them." said Dex as he slowly drove down the streets only to turn his head as the sound of gunshots caught everyone's attention as they noticed three yellow Peyotes and three Buccaneers pull up before them with Vagos firing out of them.

"We don't need to look." said Martin as Dex made a sharp right before coming to a stop as Martin jumped out of the car and started to shoot at the Vagos almost like a madman with a bloodlust that was unquenchable as he shot down three Vagos with ease before turning his attention to two others and shooting them both three times in the chest before reloading.

"Come at me so I can kill you all again and again and again." he yelled as three Family members stood beside him and fired at the Vagos shooting two down but not before one with a Shotgun hit a Kinfolk member in the chest and splattering his blood all across the ground.

"Come on you scrap ass bitches." yelled another Family member as he fired his MP5 Submachine Gun at the Vagos and forcing them to take cover behind a car while blindly firing.

"NO RUNNING." yelled Martin as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a Grenade he had gotten from Lee before tossing it at the car and watching as the device exploded and sent the vehicle into the car before coming down and crushing the Vagos below as Dex looked at the eldest Roman with wide eyes.

"Come on." Martin yelled as a Vago shot him three times in the chest but thanks to his bulletproof vest he was unharmed but the same couldn't be said for a gangster from Forum as a bullet hit him in the head and quickly ended his life as Martin noticed eight Vagos coming down the street.

"Shit they got us blocked off." said Dex as Martin reloaded his gun as the Vagos drew closer but before they could get any closer they were the victims of a hit and run by a green Tornado as Martin watched as five green wearing African American men jumped from the car and started shooting at the Vagos.

"Come on bitches Carson Ave. here motherfuckers." yelled the lead man as he lifted his shirt revealing the letters CAF that were tattooed on his chest.

"Looks like we got another ally." said Dex as a smile spread across Martin's face before he went back to firing his gun at the Vagos and cutting down three more in the process.

"And more Vagos to drop." said Martin with anger in his tone before he reloaded his gun and then ran from covering firing at the Vagos as a yellow Tornado came speeding towards him in an attempt to run him down similar to Mark but the results were different as Martin shot the driver in the head seven times instantly killing him but as the body slumped to its left side it turned the wheel sending it left away from the eldest Roman and colliding with the front of a house and lodging itself in the living room.

"Nobody lives." said Martin before he pulled the pin of another Grenade and tossed it into the house as a loud explosion rattled the neighborhood everyone watched as the ceiling of the home collapsed on itself and came crashing down on the car and the surviving Vagos inside as Martin gave a slight smile before turning his head and watching as more Vagos were cutdown as he quickly joined into the fray just as his cellphone started to ring from an unfamiliar number.

"VK all day." yelled a Carson Avenue member as he fired a Sawn-Off Shotgun at the Vagos members striking two in the back before being shot in the head himself as three Vagos carrying Combat Assault Rifles approached the group of Family members but before they could get to close they were cut down by a hail of gunfire from an unknown source as Martin turned his head and noticed several men wearing black military fatigue standing before them.

"You." said Trueblood as he eyed Martin with a serious face.

"You're coming with us." he said earning a surprised look from Martin as he noticed that the men were each wearing patches that identified them as being apart of Merryweather.

 **Davis**

The battle that had started in Rancho had now spread to Davis as Lee, despite having no real military background besides the little bit of Merryweather training that Mark had given him, spearheaded the charge deep into Vago territory as he shot down three more Vagos members with ease while Trip rained down death on the Vago members just as the group noticed three purple cars speeding towards them.

"They made it." said Lee as a smile spread across his face as he watched five Samoan men step from each vehicle and begin to fire on the Vagos forcing them back into cover.

"Glad you could make it." said Lee as he was approached by a Samoan man with long black hair tied into a ponytail and wearing an all black jacket, black pants, and purple and white shoes.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun." the Samoan replied before being shot in the head courtesy of a Vago with an M16 as he and three others came running down the street.

"Take um out." yelled Tweener as the three Da Nang Boys started to fire at the Vagos only to be killed by superior weapons as Lee noticed bullet holes in their heads, necks, and chest that actually tore through their bodies and created exit wounds in their bodies.

"Shit." said Lee as he noticed that despite the increase in numbers they were being forcibly pushed back as more Vagos from other barrios came into Davis to help reinforce their Southern brothers as Lee watched three more Samoans fall at the hands of Vagos.

"Lee you might wanna think of something quick you got LSPD and NOOSE Teams coming your way." said Jericho as Lee broke from his trance.

"Everyone fall back, Jericho get us out of here." said Lee as the remaining Samoans and Da Nang Boys quickly made their way to their cars and drove away while Jericho lowered the helicopter until it hovered just a little over the ground enough for Lee and Mercy to climb inside.

"And we are taking off." said Jericho as he pulled the helicopter up in the air as the sound of police sirens drew closer causing a few Vagos to run while a few others attempted to shoot down the fleeing choppers.

"Present for ya." yelled Mercy as he pulled the pin on his last Grenade before tossing it at the group of Vagos creating a violent explosion that knocked them all off their feet and sent them flying.

"Well I think that went well." said Trigger with a light chuckle as while Jericho answered the radio of the helicopter while Lee noticed blood, scars, and bruises covering the body of Mercy and even Trip, Trigger, and Tweener that came from their enemies as his mind flashed back to a time in with Marcus...they time they shot someone for the first time.

" _I can't get the AK?" asked Mark as a familiar Samoan man chuckled at him from the passenger seat of an old Savanna._

" _Nigga you never even held a gun before and you want to use the AK." said Junior with a chuckle._

" _So who we blasting on some Vagos?" asked Lee earning a shake of the head from Junior._

" _Nah tonight we gonna bust on some Families_ _slob_ _for our Uso's in Strawberry, we hittin up Carson Ave." he said before turning to the youngest Roman._

" _That gonna be a problem Mark?" Junior asked earning a slight smile from Mark who reached into the front seat and pulled the chrome Colt Glock 23 from off Juniors lap before checking the gun and feeling the weight in his hands._

" _Let's do this." he said before Junior passed a Glock 19 to Lee as the group continued until they entered the city of Strawberry and pulled up to a place that was all to familiar to the youngest Roman as he watched the familiar scenery go by._

" _Alright let's do this." said Junior as the group noticed five Family members standing on side the road as Mark watched Junior cock his AK-47 Assault Rifle while the driver pulled up along side_ _the Family members._

" _FUCK ALL SLOBS!" yelled Junior as he, Mark, and Lee started firing on the Family members shooting down all five of them as Mark noticed that he shot one man in the neck while Lee shot another twice in the chest and once in the nuts before the driver sped away with Junior praising the boys for their actions._

 **East Los Santos**

The drive to East Los Santos wasn't long for Marrick who thought he was in being incondio by driving a stolen gas tanker through East Los Santos with two moving trucks filled with Family gang members following behind him as B-Rock sent a look to Marrick who wasn't wearing his usual outfit and was instead wearing a long black trench coat over his bulletproof vest, black jeans, his usual beanie that was cocked to the side of his head.

"So why are we in East Los Santos exactly?" asked B-Rock as he watched Marrick load up his Pump Action Shotgun.

"Have you ever heard of the Cerco Valla Vagos Rock?" Marrick asked earning a nod from B-Rock.

"Yeah blood they one of the oldest barrios in LS. Started back in early 1900's and shit." said B-Rock earning a nod from Marrick.

"That's right but did you know they were originally a baseball team for a local church in the area?" asked Martin earning a shake of the head from B-Rock.

"Why is that important just like this truck why is it important?" B-Rock asked.

"It's important because these Wetback pricks desecrated the grave of my father, my mother, and put Mark in the hospital. The Vagos have been running LS by having our people fearing them well now we're gonna have them fear us." said Marrick as B-Rock looked at him confusion.

"Dawg you not planning to-." B-Rock started before Marrick nodded his head.

"Yes we're gonna blow that church off the face of the fucking earth." said Marrick as directed B-Rock down the road before they arrived at their destination and noticed a large church coming into their view as they parked the big rig alongside the back and stepped out with nine other Family members before they quickly noticed that everyone inside was going through midday service.

"Let's do this." said Marrick before he and B-Rock went to the back of the church and pulled their mask over their faces before forcibly kicking the door open earning the attention of everyone inside as they watched Marrick fire his Shotgun into the ceiling startling them.

"Alright nobody move." Marrick yelled as the sea of brown skinned people inside covered their heads as the Family members approached the preacher. He was an elderly Chicano with short graying hair that was only on the side of his head while the top was actually balding and wearing a long white rob as he cowered while eying Marrick.

"Please take whatever you want just don't hurt anyone." he pleaded.

"I don't want anything you can give me.' said Marrick as he turned to B-Rock who was bringing in a hose before dousing the empty pews in the back with gasoline.

"No please don't do this." the preacher pleaded and reached out to the middle Roman only for Marrick to point his Shotgun at the man's head.

"Don't you fucking touch me you damn spic." Marrick yelled.

"Please what do we ever do to you?" he asked.

"What did you to me how about kill a long time friend, how about running down my little brother, how about digging up the graves of my mother and father huh?" Marrick yelled as the preacher looked at him with wide eyes.

"That was your father and mother that was dug up. My son you're not mad at us you're mad at the those like us that do these kind of things." he said to Marrick's confusion.

"East LS is mostly brown yes but not everyone here is a gang member. Take a look around." he said as Marrick looked through the crowd of people and noticed that majority of the people inside were women and kids but Marrick then soon spotted a shaved headed Chicano with Vago tattoos going up his sleeved arms.

"That's Cesar he's reformed." said the preacher as Marrick eyed the man who gave him an emotionless expression before cocking his gun at the man.

"Vagos don't get reformed." he stated.

"Believe him or not but I'm not gonna beg you for my life." he said as Marrick pointed his gun at the man's head.

"Please son you don't need to do this. Don't punish the many for the actions of the few." the preacher pleaded before Marrick whipped around and pointed his Shotgun at his head.

"And what if I want to just punish the few." he said.

"Then shoot me." the preacher said to everyone's surprise as Mark gave him a raised eyebrow.'

"If it'll stop you from killing anyone here and burning down this place of worship then kill me please." he said causing Marrick's eyes to jump as he aimed at the man's head.

"What do you want to do boss?" asked B-Rock as Marrick turned to him and noticed him holding a pack of matches in his hand.

"This shit a bust let's go." said Marrick to B-Rock's surprise as he eyed the ruthless Roman who was showing a side that nobody had ever seen before.

"Thank you thank you." said the preacher as Marrick started to lead the Family members out of the church.

"What the fuck was that dawg?" asked B-Rock as he eyed Marrick.

"It was nothing now let's-." the Roman started before the sound of gunshots caught them all by surprise as they noticed one of the Family members had been shot in the head and had hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Shit get to cover." yelled Marrick as the Family members tried to get to cover around the church while firing their weapons as a group of Chicano's started shooting at them.

"Great we led them to us." said B-Rock as Marrick fired his Shotgun striking one man in the chest and another in the leg as the buckshot tore the man's foot in two he gave off a loud scream that was quickly silenced by a bullet from B-Rock's Mini Uzi as he fired a barrage of bullets at the Vagos.

"Fuck you Mayates." yelled one Vago as he tossed a Grenade at two Family members who couldn't run in time as the explosive went off and blew them to pieces as Marrick watched the display with mixed looks he sent a look to the church and then back at the gas tanker.

"Shit!" he said before rushing to the tanker and climbing in the drivers seat before switching the vehicle from park and into neutral before watching as it moved backwards towards the Vagos members who were making short work of the CGF members as one Vago shot a man in the head before shooting another below the belt and smiling as he turned to Marrick and pulled the pin of a Grenade but before he chuck it he took a bullet in the hand courtesy of B-Rock causing him to drop the Grenade just as the truck was mere inches away from him.

"OH SHIT!" yelled Marrick the Grenade went off taking the tanker truck with it in a violent explosion that literally shook the ground and sent both Marrick and B-Rock flying backwards while the Vagos and Family members who were to close to the explosion found themselves being engulfed in flames and running while their bodies literally melted as the flames danced along their flesh.

"Shit!" said Marrick as he forced himself up clutching his bleeding right shoulder while noticing blood leaking from his forehead and his right arm before scanning the area and taking in the destruction before him.

The church was still standing though a few of the windows had been blown out the front was littered with bodies of both Vago, Family members, debris, and flaming pieces of metal littering the area but before Marrick could look any further he felt someone grab his shoulders and noticed B-Rock pulling him away.

"Come on more those barrio rats are on the way we gotta go before they overrun us." said B-Rock said as the sound of yelling and shouts drew closer to their position the duo finally reached an undamaged Peyote and climbed inside just as several Vagos armed with Assault Rifles turned the corner and started shooting at the car.

"Shit." yelled B-Rock as he tried to hotwire the car while Marrick looked outside the sideview mirrors and with wide eyes notice a Vago running down the streets wielding RPG.

"OH SHIT!" Marrick yelled as the Vago positioned himself with the RPG over his shoulder ready to fire but before he could let off the round he and the crowd of other Vagos were cut down by a barrage of bullets as Marrick turned his head and noticed a line of masked men wearing military fatigue firing Assault Rifles at the Vagos and causing them to scatter before approaching the middle Roman and B-Rock.

"We got them." the lead man said before slamming the butt of his gun over the heads of Marrick and B-Rock to knock them both out.

 **Bolingbroke**

Even though yard time was over the tension was still high as Antwon sat at his table with the other black inmates who were still eying the Southern Mexican's angrily while they did the same before the bell to return to their dorms rang.

As he made his way back to his cell Antwon knew it wouldn't be long before the powder keg at Bolingbroke blew and another racial conflict kicked off that would again put him on the side that was outmanned and outbladed as he walked inside of his cell and took a seat on his bunk.

"Hey inmate!" came the voice of a corrections officer as Antwon turned his head and eyed the muscular Caucasian man with a shaved head that he swore was working for the Aryans just by appearance alone.

"You must know some pretty high up people, because they wanted me to give you this." he whispered before setting a shank made from the metal on the ground before Antwon followed by kicking it over to him to Antwon's surprise.

"What is this?" the BGA member asked with anger in his voice.

"You tell me, all I was told was to get you and your boys ready and take my position." the man replied before walking away while Antwon picked up the knife and gave it a quick once over.

 **Senora Desert**

The was beginning to set as Luis, Navaro, Miguel, Casper, Chewy, and six other Vagos stood baking in the sun at the airplane graveyard for what would probably have been three hours awaiting the arrival of Don Percival who seemed to be running late.

"Where is this asshole?" asked Miguel for the twentieth time as Navaro walked over to Luis.

"Father I know this meeting is important but we gotta get back to LS." the Salvadoran stated.

"No we'll wait as long as we have to." Luis replied.

"Father those Mayates set this up. Since we've been here they've hit our cliquas in Strawberry, Davis, Rancho, East Beach, and now they've hit the Cerco Valla and it won't be long before they're knocking at our door while we're not there and mama is there." he said.

"Your mother is protected by armed guards and Hector-." Luis started before Navaro interrupted him.

"And what is he gonna do when fifty Mayates knock down the fence and start tossing Grenades into the house?" Navaro asked as Luis remained silent before the group noticed a cloud of dust coming their way before turning their heads and noticed a convoy of three car approaching them before parking in front of them before parking as Navaro raised his guns upon noticing Martin, Dex, Lee, Mercy, Trip, Trigger, and Tweener step out of the cars with their weapons raised at the Salazar.

"I knew this was a setup." said Navaro as he pointed his gun at Martin who had his Rifle aimed at the man's head with anger in his heart.

"We were gonna save you for last." said Mercy as he licked his lips angrily.

"But this will work to." added Trigger as he aimed his gun at Miguel.

"Where's that mono brother of yours is he planning the funeral?" asked Miguel with an angry chuckle as the group continued to eye each other angrily before cocking their guns.

"You're laughing but you won't be the one walking out of here." yelled Martin with anger in his voice.

"That so then let's do this here." yelled Miguel as everyone aimed their guns at the other side and prepared to shoot but before they could get a shot off they were taken off guard as bullets collided with both Martin's AK and Miguel's M16 knocking them both out of their hands.

"ENOUGH!" came a new voice as everyone turned their heads and noticed Don Percival walking towards them with Veronica, Trueblood, and five other Merryweather soldiers behind them.

"Just when I think I come up with peace between you two dumbasses you're back at each others throats." he yelled with anger in his voice.

"Mr. Percival-." Luis started earning angry growl from the Merryweather founder.

"Oh no I don't want to hear shit from your wetback mouth. I gave you one order, one, to keep your guys on a leash and what happens. Your son disobeys that order and goes off and digs up the body of a dead man and his wives before shooting a ten year old. So as far as I am concerned Mr. Salazar you are not worry of speaking to me." the man yelled with authority in his tone that made Luis think twice before speaking as he watched the man turn to Martin.

"Do you know who I am Mr. Roman?" he asked earning a few seconds of silence from Martin before he replied.

"Don Percival the founder of Merryweather Security." he replied.

"Correct but you forgot to mention that I'm your younger brothers boss." he said.

"So when you guys decide to go off and get sent to hospital while the news is reporting that your father is the founder of one of the most dangerous gang in the country." he yelled with anger in his voice.

"I get what they did was wrong but everything you all did today is just as bad." he yelled with anger in his voice.

"So I'm going to say it again you're going to make peace right here right now." he stated with a yell.

"I don't think that's possible now." Martin said.

"Si too much bad blood." said Navaro as he eyed Martin angrily.

"Really because neither of you have a choice." Percival replied earning confused looks from both sides.

"Mr. Salazar do you love your wife?" he asked earning a raised eyebrow from the man.

"Please don't hurt her." he replied.

"Oh I didn't she just in our custody until I find the number for the Civil Border Patrol but you might wanna get a cleaner we left your house a little red if you know what I mean." he replied to everyone's shock before turning to Martin who was praying that his wife and daughter were okay.

"Martin you could possibly be losing your little brother do you want to lose the other?" he asked to Martin's shock.

"Now then if you want them both back you'll step forth and shake each others hands like men." he said with anger in his voice as Martin and Luis who sent him a dirty look before approaching the eldest Roman and extending his hands.

"Go on." he yelled before Martin finally caved and shook the hand of Luis.

"So here's what's gonna happen now Martin you will call off the attacks on the Vagos in South Central and all over and in return Mr. Salazar here will pay you a small tribute of three hundred thousand for Mark's medical bills and the reburial of your family." Mr. Percival said as Luis's eyes widened at the amount.

"Onda's not gonna like that very well especially after what you did in East Los." Luis stated earning a chuckle from Mr. Perceival.

"Onda will be having problems of their own." he added earning Luis's attention.

"Since the Vagos are the one's who reignited this war it only seems fair that Families have a side prize from Onda as well." he continued with a chuckle.

"And what are you giving them?" asked Navaro.

"Bolingbroke." he said to everyone's surprise.

"As we speak my men have infiltrated the prison as CO's and they're going to help...liberate the prison from Onda rule." Don continued just as the doors to Antwon's cell opened he stepped out and noticed the same happening for every other black inmate in his cellblock.

"Alright boys dinner ready." said the guard that he given him the shank as he turned his head and watched as the doors to three rooms for Southern Mexican's opened without warning.

As this went on Antwon looked on in shock as the black inmates rushed into the men's cell and started to stab them repeatedly while the guard opened another door, then another, as the cycle repeated itself.

"And after that's done a few of the remaining survivors will be shipped out of bolingbroke and more black inmates will arrive giving them control of the yard." he said to everyone's surprise.

"You have that kind of power?" asked Martin earning a chuckle from Don.

"Yes I do." Don said with cheer in his voice.

"Now this is good if I wanted to watch niggers and spics kill themselves I'd get a front row seat but not when it involves me." he added with racism strong in his tone before he turned his head and noticed a chuckling Miguel.

"So that's your plan huh gringo make us pay them that seems light." he said earning a chuckle from Don.

"Yes it does because it barely affects you, and you're the one who started this mess but all men should be punished fairly." he stated before chuckling.

"Now I get to punish you." he said before turning to Trueblood who walked over to a small hatch in the ground before opening it up revealing a black hole but what caught everyone's attention was the Chicana resting in the hole.

"Oh no Silvia wake up." Miguel yelled with fear and sadness in his voice.

"Come on baby wake up." he screamed before Martin, Lee, and the others watched with wide eyes as the Merryweather soldiers started pouring gasoline into the hole.

"NO." he yelled before running at Don only to be taken down and put into a headlock by Trueblood while Navaro who wanted to assist found himself on the other end of a gun courtesy of Veronica.

"Make sure he watches." the Merryweather founder yelled as Trueblood forced Miguel's head to the pit.

"Please don't do this." Miguel squealed while watching as Don lit match and held it up to him.

"Miguel." came the voice of Silvia as everyone turned to the woman who seemed scared.

"Oh god." said Mercy with a loud gulp.

"Please kill me not her kill me please." Miguel pleaded before Don got into his face.

"What kinda boss would I be if I let people put my men in the hospital and not let them suffer for it Miguel?" he asked before a smile spread across his wrinkled face.

"WEAK!" he replied before tossing the match into the hole as everyone watched with wide eyes as a bright flame was ignited inside of the hole and a loud scream came from inside as everyone watched Silvia run around inside the hole as the flames ate away at her skin while Miguel screamed and cried on the outside with Martin and Mark's crew looking on in surprise, horror, and intrigue.

"Gotta love a Mexican Barbeque." Don said before beginning to laugh while Trueblood watched the scene and instantly thought of a memorable day in his life.

" _Is that him?" Percival asked as he stood beside Trueblood_ _as the duo stood outside a Merryweather training course watching as a five foot two African Samoan stood before three men in sweat pants and white wife beater before smiling at the trio as they charged at him he quickly sidestepped the group before throwing a knee strike to one of the men below the belt before hitting another with a chop to the back the neck before following up with a kick to the gut then turning to the last man that eyed him angrily before charging with a right hook that the youngest Roman quickly dodged before performing a low dropkick and hitting the man down to one knee before responding with a kick to the side of the man's head that took him off his feet._

" _Impressive." said Veronica with a smile earning a nod from Percival._

" _Who is that soldier Captain?" he asked._

" _First Sergeant Marcus Roman of the Marine Corp sir." Trueblood replied earning a nod from Percival._

" _His skills exceed that of most soldiers it seems he likes to use that height disadvantage of his to his own advantage and he isn't afraid to go after weak points on the body such as below the belt and the eyes." said Veronica._

" _Well now he's going to be using it to our advantage. I want that man to be first in line for the Shadow Company training procedure." he said to Truebloods shock._

" _Sir I don't think that Mark is a capable soldier. The only reason he was sent home was because he was shot twelve times." he said earning a smile from Percival._

" _That's even better the fact that he can take twelve bullets and be fighting right here before us proves that guys more then capable sign him up." said Percival before he walked away from Trueblood and Veronica with a chuckle._

The sun was beginning to set on this day and the low embers that were coming from Silvia's body seemed to be the only thing everyone was staring at as Percival turned his attention back to Miguel and smiled at him.

"I hope this little barbeque has made you learn your lesson boy." he said before the Merryweather soldiers pushed Miguel away from them and forced him to hit the ground with a loud thud upon impact as Luis and Navaro approached him and heard Miguel saying something under his breath.

"Something you want to say?" Percival asked as Miguel looked at him with anger and tears in his eyes.

"She was pregnant you fucking bitch." he yelled earning a surprised look from Martin and the others.

"Oh well then I guess you'll be digging two graves." he replied before walking away from the Salazar's and approaching Martin and the others.

"Your brother is gonna be dropped off at home as we speak, but I suggest you go to the hospital and check on Marcus. I've got a lot of money invested into the five foot two fuck up." he finished before walking away with Trueblood, Veronica, and the other Merryweather soldiers in tow.

"What just happened here?" asked Tweener as everyone sent looks to Martin who was staring at the Salazar's.

"I'll fill you in on the way to the hospital." he said before leading the group to their cars with Navaro and Luis watching them as they drove off. As Martin drove his mind pondered on some of things his younger brother had to commit for the sadistic man that was Don Percival and his organization.

" _Please don't kill me I have a family." pleaded an Indian man as he was being dragged to a hole deep in a cornfield in rural Nebraska by Mark who pulled the man up to his knees facing the hole._

" _Please don't kill me I already told that crazy man that tortured me everything I know." he said earning a nod from Mark._

" _I know...but this is something that must be done." Mark replied before putting his gun to the back of the man's head and shooting him once behind the ear causing him to fall face first into the hole before shooting him again in the back of the head before grabbing a shovel and then proceeding to bury him._

 **Central Los Santos Medical Center**

The drive back to the hospital wasn't long for the group as they entered a room where they noticed Maggie and Dr. Ling standing over an unconscious Mark who had bandages wrapped around his entire body.

"How is he?" Martin asked while approaching his younger brother.

"He's stable but one of his lungs collapsed after being punctured by one of his broken ribs so we had to perform surgery. He died on the table three times but we managed to keep him alive." the Korean doctor said as Martin turned to his younger brother and grabbed his hand.

"So is he going to live or not?" he asked with authority in his tone.

"As of right now it's all on him." she replied as Martin stood over his younger brother with tears beginning to form in his eyes along with Lee, Mercy, Trip, Trigger, and Tweener who looked ready to kill anything in their sites.

 __"It'll be okay." said Maggie as she put her arm around Lee while Dr. Ling tried to fight off a tear of her own.

 __"I want a nurse without any hairy knuckles." came a familiar voice that was like a wheeze as everyone turned their heads and noticed Mark looking at them with heavy eyes and a half smile on his face that radiated to all of them as they felt smiles spread across their faces with tears falling from their eyes at the same time.

 **Authors Note:** This seems like the perfect place to stop. This has been probably my longing story ever and I hope you like it.

You might have noticed the flashbacks in this chapter the reason for those is to better explore who Marcus is. I know a lot of people have been asking about him and what to try and learn more about him so I added the flashbacks of important moments in his life to give people a more inside of view of who is Marcus Roman.

Awful lot of racial tension in this chapter and I've been getting complaints about the racial slurs but you guys have to remember this story is based on real life things so if I use the word nigger or spic it's more or less to keep the story realistic.

A lot of things in these last two chapters came about from watching one of my favorite TV shows the Shield. In one episode in season two a homeless black boy was found lynched in an area where its blacks on one side and Mexican's on the other, I wanna say Florence or Watts. The results were the blacks in the neighborhood were outraged and blamed the Mexican gang in the area so for retaliation the blacks killed the priest at the local church the Mexicans went to. End result it was a black gang member that did it but a racial conflict came.

That was originally the plan for Marrick he was gonna kill the priest and burn down the church but being that he's not on drugs anymore he's more tamed if you haven't been able to tell from his conversations with Mark and him walking into a church and just killing everybody would just seem out of character for him, well the new character anyway.

Another episode of the Shield that featured racial conflict and sorta gave me the idea for the prison and school riots was an episode where black gang members ran down an innocent Mexican boy after doing a drive-by. The Chicano's were outraged and the one's behind bars gave the son of a member a countdown to kill three black people before the end of the night. Long story short he got his kills but it only caused more problems for him after his brother was stabbed by a black barber who he shot at.

If many of you haven't figured it out yet the Indian man that Mark killed for Merryweather is the same Indian man that Trevor tortured and let go in GTA V.

I'm also proud to have finally shown Mark killing Family members with the Samoans. I know a lot of people have been asking me that for a while I know that was a short flashback but I hoped you liked it.

You also learned why Silvia was so important to the story but she had a good run. Her death was actually based on the scene in Sons of Anarchy episode one season four where Damon Pope burned Tig's daughter alive after her ran down his. It seemed like a horrible thing to watch but seemed a fitting punishment for Miguel even though I originally wanted to drop her into the prison yard of Bolingbroke. Can you imagine a sexy female just fall from the sky and land in the middle of a prison yard that's a pretty fucked up thing to happen.

The Cerca Villa faction of the Vagos is based on one of the oldest barrios in LA white fence. They were named after the white fence that surrounded the church they were originally a baseball team for. Originally Marrick was gonna destroy the fence but as of now the fence is gone the church has been redone so that's why that plan had to change.

If you haven't guessed Strawberry Vagos are based off Inglewood 13 the largest barrio in Inglewood. I've noticed that most Sureno cliques just take the name of the city they operate in a put thirteen behind it like Venice 13, Florencia 13, and El Monte 13 so I do the same but instead add Vago at the end.

We also saw the Da Nang Boys and the Boyz of Samoa in this chapter helping out the Family and Ballas and if you're wondering about that there team up wasn't just about personal friendships with Mark but it's a lot deeper then that. If you look up racial conflict between gangs in LA you'll mostly find that Chicanos are always at the heart of the conflict. Black and brown have never gotten along in Southern Cali, the Sons of Samoa have beefed with the Longos in Long Beach for years, and the Asian Boyz, Tiny Raskals, Viet Boys, and Wah Ching have been hitting the Chicanos for so long that when they enter the pen it's smash on sight for any of them.

In a racial conflict in LA it's mostly black vs. brown but it isn't just those two don't get me wrong black have went up against the Asians and Samoans as well but not as hard as the Mexicans that's why their conflict is more known and was explored in this story.

Stick around next chapter Martin, Maggie, and Lee get some fresh air away from Mark and do a job with Michael that will feature two famous celebrities. Marrick, still pissed about his kidnapping, does a small heist against the Angels of Death with Trevor, Franklin has a surprised unwanted guest, and Felix handles Gustavo.

Thank you for reading have a nice day.


	18. Someone's Got a Powertrip, A Little Help

**Chapter 18: Someone's Got a Power Trip**

 **A Little Help Please**

 **Central Los Santos Medical Center**

It had been five days since the attacks on the Vagos across Los Santos and things seemed to have finally calmed down as Martin, Maggie, Lee, Mercy, Trip, Trigger, and Tweener stood in the bedroom of the youngest Roman where they watched him eating a sandwich from Expressway that Trip had smuggled him in.

"So Davis, Strawberry, Rancho, East Beach, and Murrieta Heights, you hit all these locations because a pretty boy bitch ran me over in his car." stated Mark as he smiled at the group with a mouthful of turkey and cheese.

"Man if I realized you guys loved me that much I would have gotten you all Christmas presents." said Mark earning slight chuckles from the group.

"Hey we're just lucky there hasn't been any fallout for this shit. We put over ninety Vagos in the ground, damn near destroyed a church on top of dozens of would property damages charges, and instigated a riot at a local high school." said Trip as he rubbed the back of his necks.

"Feds are gonna come down...hard. They're just waiting for the moment to do that shit, because what we did is beyond comparison." said Martin earning a nod from his younger brother.

"None of that matters right now, what matters is you getting some rest." said Maggie as she eyed Mark with half a smile.

"I don't want rest you know I got ADHD I gotta move around." Mark replied.

"You do not have ADHD...post traumatic stress, multiple personality disorder, anti-social tendencies and psychopathic traits but not ADHD." said Mercy.

"Who you calling anti-social?" asked Mark as he slowly rose from his bed while Maggie forced him back down with an angry look.

"I gotta give that bastard credit he got me good, I have been layed up like this since I was shot." said Mark with a chuckle.

"Maybe you might learn something from this." Maggie replied.

"Yeah when I get out of here I'm gonna carve the continent of Africa into that bitches chest with Zulu Nation's Bitch on his back." said Mark with anger in his voice.

"I thought you setup a truce." said Maggie as she eyed Martin.

"We did those pricks broke it by digging up our parents and killing Fernando." Martin replied earning his younger brothers attention.

"The boys dead?" Mark asked.

"Figuratively his brain is dead but he's still alive if you believe in that." said Martin.

"I want to see him." the Samoan replied but the moment he tried to jump from his bed he felt a sharp pain in his ribs.

"With those ribs you aren't going anywhere besides can you even walk right now?" Trigger asked as Mark eyed his feet and managed to move them around but still without any feeling in his legs up to his pelvis.

"When is this shit going to end?" asked Mark.

"Dr. Ling said it could be a day or two more but being that you can move your feet you're not paralyzed so you should feel lucky you're not in a wheelchair." said Martin earning a roll of the eyes from Mark.

"And that wouldn't be much of a life would it." came a new voice as everyone turned their heads and noticed Weaver standing in the doorway.

"I was wondering when LSPD would come question us." stated Mark with a chuckle.

"I've already talked to them I want to talk to you." he said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Anything you can ask him you can say in front of us." said Lee with anger in his voice.

"NO!" Mark responded earning everyone's attention as they turned to him.

"I appreciate you all being here with me really, but I need some space and you guys need some fresh air. We've all been stuck in here for a few days so go out and do something I don't like it when you guys just hover around me all day." the young Samoan stated to everyone's surprise.

"You're right I gotta go check on Tamika and Jasmine." Martin said.

"Check on Marrick to." Mark added before turning to Mercy, Trip, Trigger, and Tweener.

"Go check on Link I'm not the only one still in this hospital and he probably needs a brother right now to." said Mark earning a nod from Mercy.

"You two see me after he leaves." said Mark as he eyed Maggie and Lee who gave him confused looks before they each shook hands with him and made their way out of the hospital room to give the youngest Roman and the detective some peace.

"So what's this about Weaver you wanna know how I came in here with a bullet wound and a trauma from being run over?" the Samoan asked with a smile on his face.

"I would ask but I already know what happened, you stumbled on the Salazar's digging up your mother and father, you fought it out, Navaro ran you over with his car, and your brothers and your boys did those attacks." stated Weaver earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Now tell me why I shouldn't arrest you now?" he asked.

"Your friend Luis Salazar tell you that?" Mark replied with a question of his own that made Weaver's eyes bulge.

"And here I thought that LSPD had changed its corrupt image but I guess I was wrong." he added with an evil chuckle.

"Link tell you this?" he asked.

"Does it matter, it kinda does to me though being that my brother was shot in a heist on the Davis Police Department that you...were in on." he added.

"Who do you think the courts will believe my testimony or his?" Weaver asked.

"A court won't need to do you really think Luis and his friends in prison are gonna let you live when they find out you're in hot water?" Mark asked earning an angry growl from Weaver.

"You could arrest me, you could arrest my brothers, but it won't do any good because if you haven't heard the news from Mr. Salazar I've got some friends in powerful places." said Mark before he licked his lips.

"How do you think I was able to kill your friend and not get charged with it?" Mark asked causing Weaver's eyes to widen as he turned to the smiling Roman and eyed him angrily.

"I'm gonna see to it that you're thrown in the same cellblock as every Vago from LS." Weaver replied.

"And if anything happens to Link I'm gonna see to it that you're exposed for the corrupt piece of shit you are. Then I'm gonna kill you slowly and painfully until you're begging death to take your life but unfortunately for you he won't be accepting collect calls that day." Mark replied with an evil smile that Weaver eye him angrily before walking off while Maggie and Lee entered the room.

"So any chances you're going to jail?" asked Lee earning a shake of the head from Mark.

"Not even close." he replied with a chuckle.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Maggie while Mark sent a look to Lee and motioned for him to approach him a motion that Lee quickly complied to as he approached the youngest Roman who started to whisper in his ear before pulling away nodding his head.

"Easy-as-pie." said Lee while Maggie raised her eyebrow before watching Lee walk out the room.

"What was that about and don't tell me no-." she started before Mark pressed his lips to hers and moved his hands to her breast and butt only for Maggie to pull away from him and force him back down on the bed.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked as Mark sent a look down to his waist.

"Well you see-." Mark started before sending trailing.

"What spit it out." she said.

"I can't feel Godzilla." he said earning a raised eyebrow from the Chinese-Filipina.

"What the fuck is a Godzilla?" she asked.

"My dick...I can't feel my dick Mags." he said with anger in his voice that shocked Maggie.

"I can't feel anything below my waist aside from my feet and I have a serious problem with that." he said while eyeing Maggie with an angry look.

"You'll get the feeling back in a few days-." she started before Mark interrupted her.

"I don't care for a few days, I've been sitting here dickless since the accident and I don't like feeling dickless it's like being half a man." Mark replied.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" she asked while folding her arms over her chest.

"It always wakes up when you're around and I figure a little help could be good for him." Mark said while running his hands over Maggie's hips before moving them inside the back of her pants.

"I'm not gonna do anything with you in here." she replied.

"Come on help you're future husband out." he said earning a chuckle from Maggie.

"I'll send you some magazine's later." she said before walking out and leaving the youngest Roman angry.

"Great what I'm supposed to just sit here and jerk off like a goddamn pilgrim?" Mark asked with a deep sigh.

 **Strawberry**

The sun had long been up but Marrick just found himself waking up as he rolled out of his bed after another night with the usual prostitute as he slowly rose to his feet, adjusted his underwear, then made his way out of his room and into his living room where to his surprise he came face to face with two familiar faces.

"The fuck y'all doing here?" Marrick as with anger in his voice as he eyed Derrick.

"The Black Guerilla Army wants their answer." he said while eying Marrick who rolled his eyes and took a few seconds before speaking.

"Why are you being so persistant?" he asked earning a confused look from Derrick.

"I've never been to prison but I know that BGA is very picky about who they let join. You guys like quality over quantity and refuse almost everyone who wants to join, yet here you are in my home trying to recruit me and my brothers like colleges trying to snatch the best football players." the middle Roman stated earning a slight chuckle from Derrick.

"You're right we are persistant that's because we know a good thing when we see it. Not only did you and your brothers cripple most of the Vagos in South Central, you managed to hit one of the oldest barrios in East LA, and you somehow managed give black control of the yard at Bolingbroke. So right now we see you as being the best in the first round picks." he continued with a chuckle earning a smile from Marrick.

"Well I hate to disappoint you but my older brother wants nothing to do with you and my younger brother won't even join CGF so that should help you understand his stance without mentioning his rainbow coalition." Marrick replied with a slight chuckle.

"And you?" Derrick asked earning a smile from the middle Roman.

"Well I'm not one for dropping my flag for another, I don't even support the Kin-Nation, but I will help the BGA if it means getting CGF some support from the higher ups." he said with a slight chuckle earning a few seconds of silence from Derrick.

"I'll talk to the higher ups about it, but in the meantime we got a job for you." he said earning a raised eyebrow from Marrick.

"Now that blacks are in control of Bolingbroke we need to deal with the Aryans on the yard. Thanks to their little alliance fuck over the black man alliance with Onda we weren't able to really deal a crushing blow to them...until now." he stated with a smile.

"If you're asking me to go to jail for you you're dumb as hell." Marrick replied earning a shake of the head from Derrick.

"No many of the Mexicans off the yard the Vanguard will have to buy their drugs from a source outside the prisons so that their old ladies can smuggle them inside." he said earning a nod from Marrick.

"Skip the speech and just tell me what you want me to do?" the Roman asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Americas Most Wanted, what can you tell me about them?" Derrick asked with a smile.

"They're a white supremacist gang that operate on the streets and in the pen and are one of the fastest growing white gangs in the country." Marrick replied.

"They're also the Vanguards go-to gang on the streets because of their numbers. They're going to be running point on getting a shipment of Heroine into the prisons for them." said Derrick.

"So you want me to steal it from them for your guys inside." Marrick asked earning a slight nod from Derrick.

"You're impatient." he said earning a nod from Marrick.

"Yeah so just tell me where to find them and get the hell outta here so I can get dressed." Marrick replied with annoyance in his voice.

 **Rockford Hills**

The drive back to his home wasn't long for Martin as he stepped out of his car with Maggie and quickly walked inside of his home and entered the kitchen where he noticed Tamika standing over the stove before turning to him with an angry look on her face..

"Where have you been you had us worried?" Tamika asked before her eyes fell on Maggie.

"You haven't been watching the news?" he asked.

"You mean watching the cops cart off the bodies from gang war that involved the gang you ran with as a kid. A gang war that started after your younger brother was hit by a car driven by rival gang members." she said with her arms folded over her chest while Martin rolled his eyes.

"Tamika I was in the hospital with Mark the entire time-." he started before Maggie got into the conversation.

"He's the telling the truth." she said earning Martin and Tamika's attention.

"I called him to the hospital after I found out what happened to him but we didn't know he got ran down by gangbangers until after the news said it." she said earning a wide eye from Tamika followed by a few seconds of silence before she gave let out a deep sigh.

"Well then next time you spend days in the hospital with Mark let us know before you do it, you had the both of us worried." she said earning a nod from Martin.

"I'm sorry." he replied with a forced smile.

"So how is he?" Tamika asked while turning to Maggie.

"He's got a few cracked ribs and broken bones but he'll live." she replied.

"That's good but why was he in Strawberry around Marrick I thought the two of them hated each other?" she asked.

"I've been trying to get him to reconnect with his brother, Mark's got a lotta demons inside of him thanks to Marrick and I was hoping sitting the two of them down would be good for him." Maggie replied earning a nod from Tamika.

"Good luck with that." Tamika said before turned back to the stove.

"Why don't you both have a seat while I fix you something you both look like you haven't eaten in days." she stated while Martin and Maggie took a seat at the table.

"Why'd you have my back?" he whispered earning a slight chuckle from Maggie.

"Because despite everything you do you love Tamika and I don't want to see anything come between you." she said earning a slight smile from Martin.

"Besides I'm gonna be your sister-in-law and I expect you to let me know the shit your brother does." she said earning a slight nod from Martin.

 **Central Los Santos Medical Center**

Time was passing quickly but Mark seemed to be in a state of rest as he kept trying to find different ways to wake himself up that involved touching himself and thinking of things that would excite him as he gave an angry growl.

"Damn...what do you want from me?" Mark asked before he heard chuckling in the distance.

"I didn't think you still talked to yourself." said Dr. Ling as Mark noticed the Korean woman smiling at him while standing in the doorway.

"I don't but I do still hear my voices from time to time." he replied with a chuckle while Dr. Ling approached him.

"So are you gonna tell me what that means?" she asked earning a confused look from the youngest Roman.

"You have "Nobody Praying For Me" tattooed on your back. You wanna tell me what that's about and why I left it on you instead of cutting it off like I wanted to do?" she asked earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"I suggest you take a seat then there's a long story behind this tattoo." he replied with a chuckle while Dr. Ling took a seat on the edge of the bed beside him.

 **East Beach**

The sun was absent and things were hardly visible for Gustavo as he sat on the floor with chains wrapped around his arms and legs in silence while Felix stood over him before he heard the sound of the back door opening and watched as a Chinese man, wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes entered the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Felix asked as Lee approached him.

"Lee I was sent here by Mark to help you with him." he said before turning to look at Gustavo.

"Good I'm getting tired of watching him." Felix replied earning a nod from Lee.

"So how's Mark gonna help me get to the Salazar's when he's in the hospital?" Felix asked while Lee circled Gustavo.

"He said be patient because you have another job to do for him before he'll help you." Lee replied to Felix's anger.

"What he didn't say that?" he yelled.

"Well now he did so you can either do it and get it over with or leave and get your revenge on your own." Lee replied earning silence from Felix.

"Glad you made the right choice." Lee said before turning back to Gustavo and kneeling down to Gustavo's eye level.

"You can either tell us what we want to know now and spare us the time or you can stay silent and we can see how long you hold out." the Chinese man stated as Gustavo eyed him with an emotionless look before Gustavo spit in his face angering Lee who eyed him with rage.

"Fuck you-." Gustavo started before Lee slammed his fist against the ex-Vagos nose with enough force to shatter it.

"I'm gonna have fun with you." Lee said with anger in his tone.

 **Rockford Hills**

Things were going well for Martin as he and Maggie sat at the kitchen table eating Tamika's cooking while she walked downstairs dressed in a pair of black slacks, a white button up shirt, and black heels.

"It's almost time to pick Jasmine up will you be here when I get back?" she asked earning a nod from the eldest Roman.

"Yeah I got nothing better to do." he replied before the group heard a knock at the front door caused Martin to rise up and open it to see a familiar middle aged man wearing a gray suit.

"What's good Michael?" Martin asked as Michael smiled at him.

"Nothing much but there's something I need a little help with if you're not busy and could use a few dollars." Michael stated as Martin turned to Tamika.

"Just go I assume you haven't been to work these last couple of days so we need the money." Tamika stated earning a nod from Martin.

"Alright what you got for me to do?" Martin asked earning a smile from Michael while Maggie took a stand beside him.

"Handle something at the studio with me." he replied earning a confused look from Martin.

 **East Beach**

Time had seemed to stop for Gustavo who had been the victim of various torture methods as Felix eyed the man took in the sight of him hanging over a bathtub with his body bruised, burned, scarred while Lee approached the bathtub with a white sack before dumping the content inside.

"What's that?" Felix asked as he and Lee watched the water inside the tub begin to bubble.

"Lye, when you mix it with a little hot water you get a little something called alkaline hydrolysis. I learned from my friend Mercy that this is the same stuff used to dissolve bodies but I've often wondered what it can do to a living person." said Lee as he sent a look to Gustavo who was bleeding from his mouth before grabbing the man's hand then forcing it into the tub earning a loud scream from him before the Chinese man forced it back up and allowed him to see Gustavo's skin starting to melt off his hands.

"So are you gonna talk now or am I gonna have to wait until you lose all your strength and fall in?" Lee asked earning a low growl from Gustavo.

"Go fuck yourself." he replied causing Lee to grab the back of his head.

"Wrong answer." Lee replied but before he send Gustavo's head into the tub he was stopped by the sound of a gunshot as he turned his head and noticed Felix aiming his Pistol at Gustavo as Lee noticed that the man now had a bullet hole over his heart and his blood was leaking into the tub.

"What the fuck was that for?" he yelled at Felix who lowered his gun.

"He didn't deserve this, besides maybe the next person will crack easier." he said earning a growl from Lee before he started to chuckle.

"If that's what you think alright then but just know that the next target is a woman." said Lee causing Felix's eyes to widen.

"And just to make sure you don't have a bleeding heart I'm bringing a few friends for this job." Lee finished before drawing his knife and slicing the rope that held Gustavo over the tub and watching as his body fell into the tub with disgust as his skin started to melt away.

 **Blaine County**

The drive through Blaine County seemed uneventful for the middle Roman as he rode with B-Rock and Balla, who was once belonged to the East Side Ballas but was now a street soldier for the BGA. He was a rather tall African American man with a shaved head, brown eyes, and wearing a black jacket over a black t-shirt, black jeans, and white shoes.

"So who you be?" Marrick asked earning a slight chuckle from the man.

"We been riding in this bitch for about thirty minutes and now you ask me name what the fuck cuz?" he asked earning a roll of the eyes from Marrick.

"Just answer the damn question." Marrick replied.

"Homies call me Slim Raji expect you to do the same." he replied.

"So how'd you end up working for the army?" B-Rock asked earning a slight chuckle from the man.

"I needed a little extra help doing my nine years at Bolingbrook when I was only nineteen." he replied with a chuckle.

"I wasn't really on board with the whole bringing down the government BS but I was down with how tight and structured they were. When I got out they needed help reestablishing themselves on the street and I told them if they needed me I was there and here I am." he stated earning a slight chuckle from Marrick.

"Ballas must not have liked the fact that you walked away." he said.

"They didn't but they had to remember they did work for the BGA just like the Vagos do work for Onda so having me in their ranks was good for both of them and they saw reason." Raji replied with a chuckle.

"Must be some dumb fucks I don't approve of walking away from the hood for another." Marrick stated earning a nod from Raji.

"You saying that now because you never been staring at life behind bars. When you see that your hood won't mean shit because the penitentiary gonna be your new home." he replied earning a loud scoff from Raji as the group parked their cars at the bottom of a hill with a cabin at the top.

"This is where they hide they shit." said Raji as he watched Marrick climb out the car cocking his Remington 870 Shotgun while B-Rock checked his Glock 19.

"Ain't you niggas gonna come up with a plan or somethin?" Raji asked earning chuckles from the duo before they walked away from the confused Raji who reached under the seat to grab his Mac-10 Submachine Gun before following the group as they noticed a Caucasian man with a shaved head, blue eyes, and wearing a white wife beater that allowed him to show off the tattoos that covered his torso and arms.

"Alright how you gonna-." started Raji before he noticed Marrick pick up a midsized rock then chuck at it the man hitting him in the middle of the face causing him to take a step back cursing while Marrick approached him then finished him by slamming the butt of his Shotgun against the side of the man's head.

"This ain't our first time dawg." said B-Rock before the duo watched Marrick fire the Shotgun into the doorknob blowing a hole into the cabin door before kicking it open and coming face to face with several bald caucasian man on the other side.

"Well well well if it ain't the rejects of the Third Reich." said Marrick with a chuckle as a man went to lift his gun at him he was taken off his feet as Marrick fired a slug into the man's leg causing him to hit the ground and begin screaming at the top of his lungs.

"So who's gonna tell me where the drugs are or am I gonna have to show you bitches why the term spear-chucker is outdated?" asked Marrick as the group remained silent before he turned to another man and fired a shot striking another man in the chest causing him to fly backwards with a hole in his chest.

"Well now that we know I ain't playing who's speaking?" he asked before turning his gun to another man followed by cocking it.

"It's under the sink." he said earning a smile from Marrick while B-Rock ran into the kitchen.

"I got it" B-Rock yelled before dropping a bag of cocaine onto the table.

"Good." said Raji before he shot the man in the head followed by grabbing one of them by the back of the head and forcing him to the table.

"What are you doing?" B-Rock asked as he watched Raji open the bag.

"Making sure these fucks aren't trying to get over on us with fake drugs." he replied before slamming the man's face into the cocaine causing him to struggle under his grip.

"Breath bitch breath." he said as Marrick and B-Rock watched closely as the man finally stopped moving.

"Who's next?" Raji asked before turning to another man while Marrick and B-Rock stood by silently.

 **Backlot City**

The drive wasn't long for Martin and he and Maggie took in the beautiful sights that seemed to be a direct contrast to Chamberlin Hills as Michael pulled his car up in front the gate of Richard Majestic Productions.

"Wow I never thought I'd be here." said Martin earning a chuckle from Michael as he pulled the car into the parking lot before stepping out with Martin and Maggie.

"So what do you need my help with Mike?" Martin asked.

"Well I got this famous celebrity here that's supposed to star in a movie about gangs in Davis but-." Michael started before Maggie interrupted him.

"He's not from the hood so he knows nothing about the hood." Maggie replied earning a chuckle from Michael.

"Not only that he's from the Midwest so there's that and the assholes been on power-trip for the last hour and a half about getting a real gangster from the streets to talk to." Michael said to Martin's surprise.

"Really and you brought me why not Franklin?" the eldest Roman asked.

"He called Franklin fat wannabe hater with an ugly bitch and well let's just say I had to pay the kid from not putting two in his head." the bank robber replied earning a chuckle from Martin.

"That bad I'll see what I can do." said Martin with a chuckle.

"Good luck with that and then he has his wife with him so that's making things more complicated." Michael replied before he led Martin and Maggie to a room.

"They in here?" he asked earning a nod from Michael.

"Yup and good luck." Michael said before walking off while Martin sent a look to Maggie before the duo took a deep breath and opened the door and came face to face with two of the most familiar faces on televison.

"Kanye West!" Martin said while taking in the sight of the dark skinned man who was hiding his eyes behind black shades and wearing a red jacket over a white shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"Kim Kardashian!" said Maggie as she took in the sight of the curvy Armenian woman who was wearing a designer dress and black heels.

"You must be the new guy that old white guy got for me." said Kanye as Martin took in the sight of the man while still feeling star-struck.

"I'd tell you my name but you know who we are." he added earning a nod from Martin.

"Yeah...Martin Roman I'm from Chamberlain Hills." he said while extending his hand to be shaked only for Kanye to look away from him.

"Chamberlain I ain't never heard y'all before what you with the Families or Ballas?" he asked.

"Families." he replied earning a nod from Kanye.

"Alright but let me lay down some ground rules for you...Martin." he said with emphasis on the last name before telling Martin something that the eldest Roman didn't seem to be in the mood to hear because he forced a smile while Maggie was watching Kim.

"So are you his wife?" she asked earning a shake of the head from Maggie who surprisingly shook the woman's hand.

"No I'm his brothers wife." she replied while Kim looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh my god your hands their rough, you actually do hard work?" she asked earning a raised eyebrow from Maggie.

"No I got them from the war." she said earning a nod from Kim.

"You were in the war, I thought about joining the army but I knew there was better things for me to do." she said with a smile while Maggie's eyebrow started to jump just as Kim's cellphone started to ring.

"Sorry I gotta take this running I'm running a business." she said while flipping her hair before turning away from Maggie and talking loudly.

"Bitch!" Maggie said with venom in her tone.

 **Central Los Santos Medical Center**

Time seemed to have jumped by hours as Mark continued to talk with Dr. Ling who seemed to be chuckling at his story.

"Well isn't your life exciting." she said.

"Somewhat." he replied with a chuckle.

"I still don't get why you have that tattooed on your back." she said earning a confused look from the youngest Roman.

"Since you've been here you've had more guest then any other patient I've ever seen. Nobody praying for you is another way of saying nobody cares for you but a lot of people care for you." she said causing Mark to look away from her.

"Do you care about me?" he asked while putting his hand over hers as the duo gazed into each others eyes before the gap was closed and they pressed their lips against each others before pulling back.

"Well at least I can say I did that in my lifetime." Mark said with a chuckle.

"Aren't you in a relationship?" the Korean doctor asked.

"Aren't you?" the youngest Roman answered with a question of his own.

"Speaking of which how is he treating you?" he asked causing Dr. Ling to eye him quizzically.

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"Just because I believe nobody prays for me doesn't mean I don't pray for others, besides I'm still tasked with watching over you." he said earning a slight chuckle from her.

"You're tasked with watching over me but you're the one in the hospital." she replied.

"Hey you should see the other guys." he replied with a smile.

"Oh I've seen the other guys they're all shot-up, burned, dismembered, or chopped up. You want to talk to me about that?" she asked with a serious look on her face as Mark took a deep breath.

"You told me you'd never join the Families because of what they did to you so why are they taking revenge for you?" she asked.

"You forget my father founded the Families, they aren't seeking revenge for me they're seeking for him. I doubt those fucks even no I'm alive." he said while Dr. Ling rose off the bed.

"So when will I be able to leave this place?" he asked causing the woman to turn and face him.

"It could be a few more days." she said while folding her arms over her chest.

"Good more time to spend with you and make up for lost time." he replied with a chuckle earning a slight smile from the woman before she walked out of the room while Mark gave a frustrated sigh.

"You've been wanting to kiss her since we were kids now that I've done it you can't even give a wiggle." said Mark as he sent a look down to his groin in anger.

"Sometimes I hate you." he said before giving a loud groan.

 **Sandy Shores**

The sun was beginning to set on this day in San Andreas as Taliana found herself walking into her home and giving a loud yawn before closing the door behind her. She then quickly went to flick the light switch but had found that the light wasn't coming on.

"Odd." she said before moving over to her television and pressing the power button only for it to not turn on as well.

"You know most girls would get out of the house by now." came a new voice as Taliana whipped her head around and noticed a Chinese man standing by the doorway with a smile on his face causing her to draw her gun on him.

"Who are you?" she asked with a serious tone only for Lee to chuckle at her.

"Sorry doll but we ask the questions." Lee replied before the sound of glass breaking caught everyone's attention as Taliana felt a burning pain in her arm as a bullet from a Sniper Rifle flew through the window and grazed the top of her hand causing her to drop her gun.

"Now that the weapons are down maybe we can have a civilized conversation." he said with a chuckle.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want you to tell me who your friends are that ripped off the Four Dragons Casino in Las Ventura." Lee said earning a surprised look from Taliana.

"The San Fierro Triads you work for them." she said.

"It doesn't matter who I work for, just know that if you don't tell me what I want to know my friend outside will keep shooting you in places that won't kill you until you either die from blood loss or he makes a mistake and hit an artery and trust me he doesn't make mistakes." Lee stated before another bullet was fired that missed Taliana face by mere centimeters as she felt that the heat of the bullet had seared a scar on her right cheek.

"Now are you gonna tell us what we want to know sweetheart or am I gonna have to sit back and watch you get turned to cheese?" Lee asked while Taliana eyed him angrily.

"Go fuck yourself." she said before Lee nodded his head as another bullet flew through the window and ripped into left leg bringing her down to one knee.

"I like the fighting spirit but it's pointless now." he said as Taliana gave another profane word she found a bullet embedded in her arm causing her to give a loud shriek.

"Should have made myself a sandwich before we did this." said Lee as he noticed tears beginning to fall from Taliana's eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Tell me what I want to know and I'll make it stop." he replied.

"Please I can't-." she started as another bullet went through the window and struck Taliana in the shoulder causing her to lurch backwards.

"I'm getting tired of this Trippy-." he started before the door burst open as Felix entered the room.

"Stop this." he said earning a roll of the eyes from Lee.

"Oh I'm getting sick of you and your bleeding heart bullshit." Lee yelled as Taliana eyed the Salvadoran man who kneeled down beside her.

"Please make it stop." she said with tears in her eyes.

"I will but you have to tell me what I want to know because if you don't...you'll end up like your friend Gustavo." Felix whispered causing Taliana's eyes to widen as more tears fell.

"Michael." she said earning Lee's attention.

"Michael what's his full name?" Felix asked.

"Michael De Santa." she said earning a nod from Felix.

"De Santa, Michael De Santa." Felix repeated before turning to Lee.

"We have our target." he said earning a nod from Lee who looked down at Taliana who was cowering in fear.

"She doesn't have to die." Felix stated as Lee continued to eye the woman.

"You Aztecas aren't as race hating as your south side friends but would you be begging me to spare this woman if she were black?" Lee asked earning a confused look from Felix before he walked out of the house and was greeted by Mercy.

"Do you really think letting her go is a wise idea?" he asked.

"Call the police and let them have her, she's a fugitive anyway but at least she'll get some medical attention." the Chinese man said before holding his finger up to Trip who lowered his Sniper Rifle while Lee drew his cellphone and dialed the youngest Roman.

"Michael De Santa we're moving on him now." he stated with no emotions in his voice.

 **Richard Majestic Productions**

Over an hour had seemed to pass a things hadn't gotten anywhere for Martin who found himself sitting in the corner of the room as Maggie approached him with a concerned look.

"You getting anywhere with him?" she asked earning a slight chuckle from the eldest Roman.

"Hell no every ten seconds I give him advice on how shit runs in San Andreas he tells me I'm wrong and tells me to go fuck myself." he replied earning a chuckle from Maggie.

"I know what you mean I've tried having conversations with Kimmy over there and every five seconds she's flipping her hair and claims to be running a business." she replied earning a chuckle from Martin.

"I hate bitches like her, they strut around thinking they're Gods gift to the Earth and everyone should try and be like them. She got publicity by having a sex tape like what the hell. I give her respect because she tries to do outreach work but she doesn't realize they're millions of girls out there striving to get like her and dying for it." said Maggie earning a nod from Martin.

"Personality wise she's alright, body wise I'd fuck her for hours, but I'd take her over that hobbit looking bitch from Alderney Shore that got famous by fucking all of seaside. If my daughter ever tried to imitate her I might just shoot her in the foot." he replied earning a slight chuckle from Maggie.

"I'm serious that's how my dad used to do me, Marrick, and all the other boys from the block it was a grazing shot but the bitch still hurt." he added.

"You talk about your father how come Mark doesn't, he doesn't even mention his mother all he says is she was loving?" she asked.

"Mark was really young when our parents were killed so his memory of them isn't all that well. He's right about his mother though that woman was loving to everyone around her. Me and Marrick didn't accept her at first after our own mother died but she was able to work her way into our hearts and stay there." he replied with a chuckle earning a smile from Maggie.

"I cried knowing she was dead harder then I did my own mother she had that much of an impact on my life." he added with a chuckle.

"He can't probably remember much of our father because he was never around, during that time he had got out of the gang life and the drug trade and went to work a real job. Problem with that was he had to work two jobs just to support the family so he was never around, but I think that was a good thing." he said to Maggie's surprise.

"He was always around for me and Marrick and look how we turned out. We're both gang members, Marrick's a recovering drug addict while I'm a two striker who's still living like I have all the time in the world." Martin replied earning a nod from Maggie.

"That maybe but Mark's a psychopath who gets off on hurting others in some of the sickest ways known to man." she replied.

"I get that but that's because he's a product of the enviroment he was raised around. All of you grew up on the streets for ten years and the shit you saw has left you all traumatized and scared for life, but things could have been better for him if I was around." he stated while Maggie put her hand on his shoulder.

"Fate would say differently." she said earning a slight smile from the eldest Roman.

"Hey are you two done?" came a familiar voice as the duo turned their heads and noticed Kanye eying them.

"Are you really gonna just sit here and take his bullshit?" Maggie asked earning a shake of the head from Martin who rose from his chair.

"No!" he said before walking away.

"Hey where your ass going?" Kanye yelled.

"Away from here stick to singing man because you can't act or even be real worth a fuck." he said earning an angry look from Kanye.

"Look here motherfucker don't tell me what I can and can't do." he yelled while lunging at Martin and slapped the eldest Roman across the face with enough force to have blood leaking from Martin's lips.

"Now you then fucked up." Martin said before grabbing Kanye by his throat and forcibly slamming him back first against the wall then barraging his torso and face with punches to the point where Kanye was spitting blood as Kim approached the CGF OG and tried to pull him off only for Maggie to pull her back but in the struggle receive an elbow to the mouth from the model.

"Shit." said Maggie as she rubbed her sore lip and eyed the woman angrily.

"I'm sorry but your face got in the way and I gotta say it's as rough as your hands" she said to Maggie's anger as she approached the model and gave her a right hook to the jaw hard enough to knock the woman out before climbing on top of her and beginning to punch her in the face.

"Let's see how you like being ugly for a while." she said before throwing five more punches just as a large African American Security Guard entered the room and saw the scene before him.

"Shit!" yelled Martin as he broke away from Kanye and tackled the guard out of the way before the duo then left the room at breakneck speed.

"Shit where do we go?" he asked while Maggie whipped her blood covered knuckles on her shirt.

"Martin this way." came a familiar voice as Martin turned his head and noticed Michael standing in the distance before following after him as he led him to the parking lot.

"Sorry about Kanye." he said.

"Don't worry about it if you didn't do it I probably would have." said Michael as he presented the eldest Roman with a set of car eyes.

"Take the red Infernus you're gonna need speed to get out of here." he said before Martin took the keys and hopped into the car with Maggie in tow before speeding off.

 **Chamberlain Hills**

The drive back to Chamberlain wasn't long for Marrick as Raji parked the car in front of his home before stepping out with B-Rock in tow.

"The army is really appreciative of your help Roman." Raji stated.

"Whatever just get the hell out of here." he said earning a chuckle from Raji who drove away while Marrick and B-Rock looked on.

"Them white boys are gonna hit back hard you know that right?" B-Rock asked earning a nod from the middle Roman.

"I'm aware but it won't do any good, if they make a play at us on the inside they'll be taken down and I doubt they're willing to come to South Central with they shit." Marrick replied earning a nod from B-Rock before they turned their heads and noticed two familiar Family member walking down the side of the road with a dog.

"Well well well if it ain't bitch boy and bitch boy two." said B-Rock as he eyed Franklin and Lamar angrily.

"Man fuck you Rock." Lamar replied while Marrick looked away from the duo and took in the site of Chop.

"So Lamar when you gonna sell me this dog?" he asked while kneeling down before Chop who growled at him.

"Nigga you must be fucking stupid if you think we giving Chop up." Franklin replied earning a chuckle from Marrick.

"Come on he looks like a fighter and we can use him to make some money, which I know you both need." he added.

"Nigga I said no what the-." Franklin started before the group turned their heads and noticed someone walking out of the corner store with cornrows, and dressed in a white t-shirt, black shorts, and white sneakers before turning to them.

"Nice dog." they said in a deep voice earning a nod from Franklin before they walked off.

"Who the fuck was that, I didn't recognize they ass?" asked B-Rock.

"I don't know probably a neutral nigga from down the block." Lamar replied.

"Female." said Frank earning the groups attention.

"That was a female." he said to B-Rock's, Lamar's. And Marrick's surprise.

"That was a female what the fuck, was one hard ass female." Marrick replied while the woman in question walked down the block before hopping into a white van and getting on her cellphone.

"I seen him." she said.

 **Blaine County**

The drive through Blaine County seemed to be quiet and awkward as Felix sat in the passenger seat of a stolen black van with Lee next to him driving and Mercy and Trip following behind them in their truck as they drove through the mountain like area.

"What did you mean back there?" Felix asked earning Lee's attention.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Back at the house you said we Aztecas ain't about race bashing like other gangs in LS but would I have saved that woman's life if she was black. What did you mean by that?" he asked earning a few seconds of silence from Lee before he decided to speak.

"Years ago I was seeing this shawty who stayed by Rancho. She nice, sexy, and everything a dude wanted in a woman and another plus was she actually liked Asian men. So me and her started seeing each other for and I was happy as hell. Then one day she makes a wrong turn and ends up in East LS, El Burro Heights, Vago territory at that. They saw that she was black and didn't give her a chance to speak before lighting the car up with rounds from AK-47. The bullets hit her head and blew out her right eye to the point where I had to tell who she was from the tattoo of my name she had on her chest." he stated earning silence from Felix.

"A few days later me, Mark, Mercy, Trip, and a few other guys went into that neighborhood and snatched up a Pee-Wee couldn't be older then sixteen and he told us while laughing that my dumb bitch of an old lady should have known better then to come into Vago territory with her skin color." he added before giving a low chuckle.

"I put three bullets in the back of that boys head then cut him to pieces before scattering his body around the neighborhood. Days later we went back into that territory and lit it up, that area was mostly Chicano now it's being dubbed the New Chinatown in LS. We went in there and terminated anything that was wearing colors." he said causing Felix to look at him with wide eyes.

"I'm not racist but I grew up surrounded by black culture, idolizing black culture, and loving black women but you Amigos don't like that. You got it so that you gotta kill any black person you see on sight same goes with people like me in East Beach and the pen. I can sit here and tell you now that I'm not racist but when it comes down to putting your people in the ground...I'm all in." he finished before turning away from Felix.

"Just because a few bangers doesn't mean all Chicano's, Central, or South Americans are evil and you have to hate them for it." he said earning a chuckle from Lee.

"Like I said I ain't racist but when it comes down to killing people like you I'm all in...but I've never turned my gun on someone that wasn't in this game. I know not all of brown is bad just the few Vatos and those few vatos better have life insurance or something that can ID them when I'm done with them." he replied before stopping at a redlight.

"Yeah well what about-." Felix started as the light turned green but before he could start moving the van was hit on the side by another car that forced it upside down and off the road.

"What the hell?" asked Mercy but before he could move he heard a loud cocking sound and turned his head with Trip as the duo noticed that they were surrounded by armed men in military fatigue.

 **Martin**

"Goddamn it!" yelled Martin as he and Maggie lowered their heads as another barrage of bullets blew through the back windshield.

"Damn Los Santos don't play about beating down celebrities." said Maggie with a chuckle as she looked out the side window and noticed nine cops cars following after them with another four on motorcycles.

"You beatup Kim Kardashian what did you think was gonna happen?" Martin asked through the police sirens.

"Hey you beatup Kanye West this all ain't just on me." Maggie replied as police car tried to ram them off the road only for Martin to make a sharp right onto a bridge where he noticed officers setting up a spike strip.

"Any bright ideas?" he asked through the gunfire.

"Yeah hold on and hold your breath." Maggie replied before grabbing the steering wheel and forcing it to the right sending it through the rails and flying off the bridge as Martin found himself trying to hold in a scream as the car collided with the water in a big splash and started to sink while the officers on the bridge started shooting at the sinking car before walking away while Martin and Maggie resurfaced under the bridge.

"Well that was fun." said Maggie with a chuckle.

"I think my little brother is starting to rub off on you." Martin replied before chuckling himself as the duo began to swim to shore.

 **Davis**

After leaving Marrick Raji quickly parked his van in an alley in Rancho before pulling out his cellphone and dialing a number.

"They delivered." he said earning a nod from the other end.

" _They still haven't given us an answer_?" the man on the other end asked.

"Unfortunately." he replied.

" _A'ight don't worry about them they gon come begging to us when the shit start getting real and that's about to happen real soon for dem_." the man on the other end replied before Raji hung up his phone and gave a deep sigh.

 **Central Los Santos Medical Center**

The taxi ride back to the hospital wasn't long for Maggie as she entered Mark's room catching the youngest Roman by surprise as he dropped his cellphone and covered himself.

"Glad I'm not interrupting anything." she said before picking up his cellphone and to her surprise notice that the first thing on the screen was a picture of her.

"Where you just jacking off to my picture, when you know porns free these days right?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah but those are just depressed females with cute faces and bodies but can't act worth a damn. I'd rather stick to the women I've been having these last couple of years and still has the same luster as my first time with her." he said with a smile earning a slight blush from Maggie who approached him with a smile.

"Why do you smell like dirty water?" he asked with a raised eyebrow earning a chuckle from Maggie.

"Me and your brother gotta into a high speed chase after he beatup Kanye and put Kim Kardashian in a hospital." she said to Mark's surprise.

"Hold up you put Kim Kardashian in a hospital?" he asked earning a nod from Maggie before he quickly wrapped his arms around her torso and pressed her lips to his.

"I have never loved you more then I love you now." he said to Maggie's surprise.

"Really most guys would get mad after they find out there girl beat the best looking female into the ground." she replied.

"I'm not most guys besides she's alright but marriage material I can't deal with that. She's ice cream but you...you're breakfast, lunch, and dinner." he said with a smile earning one back from Maggie before the duo shared a kiss as Mark found that Maggie's hands were wandering down his chest.

"Well it looks like I woke you up." she said before looking down at Mark's groin and earning a smile from him.

"You always do." he said before running his hands under her shirt and into the cups of her bra.

"Wait!" she said to Mark's surprise as he watched her tie her hair into a ponytail before lifting up her shirt and undoing her bra then climbing onto the bed then crawling on her hands and knees towards the youngest Roman before giving him a quick kiss.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Don't talk just enjoy." she said before redirecting her gaze to Mark's waist and then lifting up his hospital gown before taking him into her mouth as she felt him give a low shudder.

"Shutting up now." he said while feeling Maggie roll her tongue while bobbing her head up and down

 **Vinewood Hills**

The drive back home wasn't long for Franklin as he put Chop back in the backyard but before he could hook the dog up heard a noise that caused him to jerk his head to the right and see nothing while Chop started to bark loudly.

"Where he at boy?" he asked while drawing his gun and pointing it in the distance.

"Behind you nigga." came a new voice as Franklin turned his head and noticed three masked men with guns aimed at him.

"Drop your gun." the lead man said forcing the Forum Gangster to drop his gun before kicking it into his pool.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked while eyeing the men angrily.

"Nobody we just here for the dog nigga." said the lead man.

"You ain't getting the dog bitch." he replied as one man cocked his Shotgun.

"You can either give us the dog or you can take a bullet the choice yours nigga." he said earning an angry growl from Franklin.

"You not getting the-." Franklin started but didn't get to finish as the man with the Shotgun pulled the trigger of his and sent slug into the center of Frank's torso with enough force to send him flying backwards into his pool where the men noticed blood seeping into the water.

"Let's go this nigga showed have known ain't no arguing with the Deuces." said the man with the Shotgun before the group moved to Chop.

 **Central Los Santos Medical Center**

After finishing with Mark Maggie seemed to be in a state of bliss as she stood in the bathroom washing her mouth and getting ready for another go with the youngest Roman when she heard a knock at the door.

"I told you to wait up Mark." she said.

"Maggie are you in there is Mark in there with you?" came the familiar voice of Martin as Maggie turned to the door with a confused look before opening it.

"He's not in his room?" she asked earning a nod from the eldest Roman before they rushed out of the room and into Mark's bedroom but to their surprise see Don Percival sitting on Mark's bed.

"Evening Mr. Roman it's good to see you again as well as you Ms. Soon to be Roman," he said with a chuckle.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Martin asked with venom in his tone.

"I came here personally to inform you that I would be...borrowing your younger brother and a few of his friends for a little while to help me in a few jobs." he replied with a sadistic smile.

"Don't worry we'll put them on the frontline after they heal so he'll come back in one piece." he added before rising from the bed and making his way for the door.

"What kind of job?" Maggie asked with sadness and anger in her tone.

"I can't tell you just know that's your soon to be husband knew what he was going to be doing when he signed that contract and said he would work for me." he replied before walking out the room and leaving Maggie shocked and Martin enraged just as his cellphone started to ring.

 **Authors Note:** This seems like a good place to let it hang til next time sorry for the late update it's midterm week and things have been busy on campus.

If you're wondering if what happened to Mark can happen losing the feeling in your body after being hit by a car. Yes it can it's a mild temporary form of paralysis that occurs after your spinal cord has been through extreme trauma like being hit by a car or falling off something high.

We finally went into depth about who Lee is aside from being Mark's second in command because in all my stories he's always featured as another main character but in this story he's backseated and I wanted to put him on pair with the Roman's, Felix, the Salazar's, and Maggie.

The white gang Marrick, B-Rock, and Raji robbed America's Most Wanted is based off Public Enemy Number One a white supremacist hybrid gang from Orange County California that is becoming one of the fastest rising gangs in the country and the scene where Raji makes them snort Cocaine til they died came from American Me it just seemed like an interesting way to kill someone in my opinion.

The story Lee told Felix about folding a Chicano gang in East La and turning the neighborhood into a new Chinatown is based on what happened to Varrio Alpines Street Gang in Angelino Heights. There territory was once mostly Mexican but now it's being dubbed the New Chinatown of LA because of the influx of Chinese residents that's to gentrification.

Hey keep it G you ever noticed that when white folks move out, black folks move in, then when black folks move out brown folks move in, and when they move out Asian folks move in. It's crazy I've been seeing it in my neighborhood more Mexicans are moving in from Texas. You ever walked into a store and felt like the only person of your race up in there it was weird even the cashier was speaking Spanish I felt out of place.

Mark finally knows that Michael hit the Golden Dragon Casino but now he's gone but he'll be back and closing in on Woozie's sword and yeah this will be the last time you see Mark, Lee, Mercy, Trip, and Felix for a few chapters as we move into the CGF's war with the Deuce.

The Deuce is an African American street gang based off the Hoover Criminals. The Hoover Criminals were once known as the Hoover Crips but when the Crips started to turn on each other the Hoovers were the first to go and allegedly killed the founder members of the East Side Crips Raymond Washington after that they dropped their Crip name and took up the name Criminals to show that they didn't align with Crips or Bloods making them the third biggest black gang in LA but not as known because they don't have as many members.

The gang has spread out all over the West Coast and as far as Seattle, just like the Fresno Bulldogs they took up the moniker of Everybody Killas and despite being smaller have held their own for years against the larger Crips and Bloods sets in LA. Being that they don't get a lot of hype anywhere I decided to bring them into this story as sorta a new enemy for CGF and the Roman's because since they're truced up with the Ballas now they need a new enemy to fight that isn't brown. This story has tackled a lot of race issues but not as much gang issues and that's what these next chapters will do.

I chose to call them Deuce with the help of Native Guns because in the movie South Central the main gang in the movie the Deuce was based on the Hoovers so I decided to take the name and use it. Also despite the size a few big named celebrities were once members of the Hoovers and they will be featured in this story.

Also another reason for Percival taking Mark, Lee, Mercy, and Trip is because of this war. I realize that Mark and his crew are kinda overpowered with their Merryweather training and with Merryweather backing them up which is good when you're fighting fighting Mexican gangs that are all cliqued up against blacks but is an unfair advantage for a black street like the Hoovers so I pulled them out and now Martin must find himself being a war general for CGF and Marrick is gonna find himself being the main guy on the frontline along with B-Rock, Trigger, Tweener, and a few new guys I'm introducing.

Also if you're wondering about Franklin's condition I haven't decided on it yet mainly because in this war with the Deuce CGF is gonna lose a number of big names even a few of my characters are gonna get got mainly because there are so many of them that people are getting confused with who's who so I decided to shrink the pond if you know what I mean.

Stick around for next chapter we introduce a new family member who's been working for Lamar that's gonna help him and Martin take Chop, we introduce the leaders of the Deuce who confront Gerald, Marrick introduces himself to Deuce in a big way, and somebody you know dies and kicks off the war.

Have a nice day everyone Zilla Out.


	19. A New Enemy In The Hood

**Chapter 19: A New Enemy in the Hood**

 **It Goes Down When Mark's Away**

 **Davis**

The sun was rising high on this new day in Los Santos as a bald dark skinned African American man walked out of his bathroom dressed in an all brown t-shirt, black jeans, white shoes and a white wrist watch and a black sweatband over his head before entering his kitchen and looking through his refrigerator just as he heard a knock on his door and watched as a large muscular dark skinned African American man with a bald head and wearing a white t-shirt, brown cargo pants, and whites shoes entered his home.

"Cassius what's up?" the man asked before turning away from the large.

"Good me, Queen, and Dre took care of that job you wanted done last night. We even put a hole in that mark from Forum ass while doing it." he said earning a nod from the man.

"Is he dead?" he asked.

"Word on the street is he still breathing but he gotta be out of commission." Cassius replied earning a nod from the man.

"With him down though that only leaves Lamar Davis dumbass running Forum and once we cap his ass we can move on CGF." he added earning a shake of the head from the man.

"No Forum will be easy to fold but CGF's the bigger prize." the man replied before grabbing his car keys.

"Tell Dre and Queen to get ready we taking a trip to the Hills." he said earning a nod from Ice as he followed the man out of his home.

 **Central Los Santos Medical Center**

The drive to the hospital wasn't long for Lamar as he burst through the doors with and quickly noticed Martin, Marrick, Dex, and B-Rock standing in a corner talking amongst each other away from Franklin's aunt who was sitting off in the distance with her head down.

"Where my nigga at." he asked while approaching the group.

"Going towards the light." said B-Rock with a chuckle only to receive a right hook from Lamar before he was stopped by Martin.

"Easy LD I know you angry but now's not the time to let your emotions get the best of you." he said earning an angry look from LD just as the group watched Maggie entered the waiting room with Trigger and Tweener who were just filled in on what happened to their friends.

"What's this about?" Trigger asked while Maggie stood back with an emotionless look on her face after finding out the news about the youngest Roman.

"Somebody shot Franklin and left him for dead in his pool." stated Martin earning surprised looks from the group.

"Damn any idea who did it?" asked Tweener.

"We're just gonna have to wait until he wakes up so he can tell us." said Marrick with little emotion in his tone as Martin turned to Maggie.

"You gonna be alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I just wanna go home right now." she said before walking out of the hospital.

"We'll make sure she gets there." said Trigger before he walked off while Marrick gave a low chuckle.

"Mark having woman problems already?" he asked.

"No I'll fill you all in on where he is and why we have a problem right now." said Martin to the groups confusion.

 **Grand Senora Desert**

Things were finally becoming clear to Felix as he opened his eyes before giving a violent cough as he noticed that he was no longer in the wreckage of car with Lee and was now resting in the sand on the side of road. He then quickly picked himself up and dusted the sound off his body while looking around for any signs of Lee and the others before a light blue Tornado pulled up in front of him and the window rolled down for the Salvadoran man to see Beto in the drivers seat.

"Felix carnal what are you doing all the way out here without a ride?" asked Beto as Felix rubbed his head before speaking.

"Nothing let's go car mano." Felix replied before moving to the passenger side of Beto's car then climbing inside as the Puerto Rican man drove off.

"So where have you been these last couple of days ese, the cliqua's been asking about you?" Beto asked as Felix rubbed his head.

"I was out doing somethings what happened?" he asked with curiosity in his tone for watching over Gustavo while Mark was in the hospital ate up much of his time and he had no clue of what went down these last couple of days in LS.

"Remember when I told you how the Salazar's were beefing with these Mayates from Chamberlain Hills." he said earning a nod from Felix.

"The three Roman Brothers." he said earning a nod from Felix.

"Get this squashed the beef but then a few days later Miguel digs up their dead parents, shoots a ten year old boy, and Navaro runs the youngest one over with his car." said Beto to Felix's surprise upon realizing why Mark was in the hospital these last couple of days.

"So what happened?" Felix asked while Beto shook his head. 

"I guess this dude must have had some friends all over because the Families, Ballas, them Asians and Samoans from East Beach were all over the Vagos. They hit them in Strawberry, Davis, Rancho, East Beach, and even East Los and they put damn near over a hundred Vatos from different cliquas in the ground. They hit them all over with Assault Rifle and Grenades, they even tried to blow up that church in East LS." he said as Felix looked at him with wide eyes.

"Damn we lose anyone?" he asked earning a shake of the head from Beto.

"Luckily no they was just targeting Vagos." he replied.

"Wonder how Onda's gonna handle this." Felix replied earning a chuckle from Beto.

"They got they own problems while those attacks were going down, the Mayates got the jump on the Raza at Bolingbroke. A lot of Vatos were killed on the yard and those that survived are either being shipped out or thrown into the SHU." he said to Felix's surprise.

"Why they doing that to us when black attacked us?" he asked earning a shake of the head from Beto.

"I don't know but I know they nicknaming the prison little South Central. They been bringing in a lot of Mayates from across the state into the prison so now they running the yard there, but from what I heard Onda's trying to make a comeback. You know when you in solitary you locked down twenty three hours a day they been using that one hour to get stuff done carnal." he said earning a nod from Felix.

"What about the Salazar's?" Felix asked earning a shake of the head from Beto.

"Nobodies heard from them in a few days word is someone got Miguel's hyna and burned her alive while they watched but nobodies really talking." he replied causing Felix to look away from him as he angrily thought over his plans for revenge against Miguel with an emotionless look on his face as the view of Los Santos came into his sights.

 **Strawberry**

The day seemed to be going back to business as usual for Gerald as he stood on a corner slinging Cocaine to the local junkies with three other CGF members. As another sell was made to a dirty Caucasian woman with long blonde hair he watched as one of his boys directed her down an alley for her to receive her drugs that were hidden in the alley while another walked over to him and handed him the money.

One of the reasons why he had never been busted slinging because he remembered the golden rule to slinging drugs, never keeps the drugs and the money together and never keep the drugs on your person so if the rollers did show up you wouldn't have to run and give them probable cause.

"How we doing dawg?" asked the teen who had given him the money he didn't look much older then seventeen with short black hair that was shaved down, light caramel skin, brown eyes, and wearing a sleeveless white t-shirt, black do-rag, black jeans, and green shoes to show off his affiliation to the Families while Gerald wore a green button up shirt, black pants, and white shoes.

"We might sell out today with all this shit over between us and the ese's the junkies been feigning for this shit." said Gerald earning a nod from the teen before the group duo watched as a black SUV pulled up across the street before watching as five brown wearing gang members stepped out of the car but what made him raise his eyebrow was the sight of the lead man pull a golf club from the back of his car.

"Who the fuck are these niggas?" Gerald asked while watching the man begin to practice his swing.

"I don't know but it look they trying to catch our sales." said the kid before Gerald rose up and walked over to the group.

"Hey fuck you think you doing?" he asked earning the attention of Cassius and an African American female with light brown skin, black cornrows hidden under an all brown hat, and bright gray eyes and was wearing white t-shirt, baggy brown jeans, and whites hoes.

"This family turf nigga." Gerald said trying to sound as hard as he could only for the man to speak while looking away from him.

"I'm gonna need you to pack up your people and leave while I'm being a gentlemen about this." he said with an emotionless tone.

"Gentlemen bitch you know who the fuck I am?" Gerald yelled.

"No but do you know who the fuck I am?" he asked while turning to Gerald.

"I'll be back later today and you're either gonna hand me the money you made here and leave or we're gonna have a problem remember that." he said before walking off and hopping back in his car with Cassius and his men following behind him then driving off.

"Fuck that nigga think he is?" asked Gerald with anger in his tone.

"Marshawn Taylor." said the sixteen year old causing Gerald to turn to him with a confused look on his face.

 **Central Los Santos Medical Center**

"So that's where Mark is." said Martin as he finished explaining to the group what happened to his younger brother and took in the mixed looks on the groups face.

"So Mark and his crew been taken by some Merryweather Goons with the exception of his girl, the white boy and the half-breed nigga?" asked Lamar earning a nod from Martin.

"Well there goes our heavy hitters." said Dex to Marrick's anger.

"The fuck you talking about there goes our heavy hitters? I been laying bitches down well before Mark showed back up in Strawberry and you know what I can do." Marrick stated earning a nod from B-Rock just as a familiar doctor approached the group.

"Martin he's awake." said Dr. Ling earning a nod from the eldest Roman before he followed her while she led the group into a room where they noticed Franklin layed up in the bed.

"Your friend should be lucky he was wearing a vest when he was shot it saved his life but a few pellets of the Shotgun had went into his body and we managed to pull them out with surgery but he's gonna be down for a while." she said earning nods from the group as they approached Franklin.

"Any ideas on where your brother went he shouldn't be moving right now?" she asked earning a shake of the head from Martin.

"No but he never was the type to just sit down for things." he replied earning a nod from Dr. Ling.

"Well when you see him tell him to come see me because we need to talk." she said before walking off while Martin raised his eyebrow before Dex called out to him.

"Yo Martin come here this." he said earning the eldest Roman's attention as he stood next to Franklin.

"Tell him what you told us." Dex said as Franklin turned to the eldest Roman.

"Deuces...them the niggas that shot me." he said with a raspy voice to Martin's surprise.

"Deuces." he said while turning to B-Rock and the other CGF members while Marrick went for his cellphone/

"That's them niggas in Davis, they used to apart of the Ballas but broke away from them. They even killed the dude who founded the Ballas." B-Rock said earning a nod from Martin.

"I know who they are I mean why they attacking us we squashed the beef with the Ballas." he replied.

"We squashed the beef with the Ballas but the Deuce ain't Ballas they doing they own thang. We might be truced up with the Ballas but we ain't truced up with them." Dex replied.

"It seems janky they showing they targeting us, they ain't been straight ever since that nigga Big C got that life sentence." said B-Rock as Franklin turned to Lamar.

"They took Chop." he said to Lamar's shock as he turned to his longtime friend.

"That's why they were there to take him." he said earning an angry look from Lamar.

"Makes sense them niggas love to dogfight and like I told you yesterday you got a champion right there." said B-Rock before he turned to Marrick who was still on the phone.

"I'm going get my dog." Lamar said before going for the door only for Martin to block his way.

"Get outta my way man or I'm lighting your ass up." he said.

"Lamar I know you want payback but you gotta think this shit through. You can't just walk into they hood and start laying dudes out until you find your dog by yourself." Martin stated.

"Who said I was going by myself?" he asked earning a confused look from the group before he walked out of the room with Martin and Dex following him.

"Well then it looks like the Deuce payed Gerald a visit." said Marrick as he hung up his phone and turned to B-Rock.

"What they did?" he asked.

"Told him to pack his shit up and leave, I guess they forgetting who run Chamberlain." said Marrick before he started to chuckle.

"Those bitch ass niggas payed us a visit lets pay them one." the middle Roman replied.

"But what about Martin you gonna run this by him?" B-Rock asked earning a chuckle from Marrick.

"No now let's go." he said before walking out of the room with B-Rock in tow as Franklin's aunt came running into the room and began to talk to her nephew.

 **East Beach**

The drive back to Mark's apartment wasn't long for Trigger but it was quiet as he sent a look to his right and noticed Maggie looking out of the passenger side window with an emotionless look on her face as she watched the people go by before Trigger pulled his car up in front of Mark's apartment before taking a deep breath then speaking.

"He didn't tell you anything before he left?" he asked earning a few seconds of silence from Maggie before she spoke without looking at him.

"He didn't even tell me he was leaving. One second he was lying in the bed and the next he was gone and I was Birding at a monster named Don Percival." she said with anger in her voice.

"I don't get it Mark's been working for Merryweather so why did they take Lee, Mercy, and Trip, and not us?" asked Tweener to Maggie's surprise as she turned to face him and Trigger.

"Wait Mark was working for Merryweather and you knew about it?" she asked earning silence from the duo.

"We found out after we did those attacks on the Vagos. We got a message telling us to go to the desert and when we showed up Martin, Marrick, and the Salazar's were there and then Don Percival showed up with a few soldiers telling us we were going to stop the beef before burning Miguel's girlfriend alive in a car." Trigger replied to Maggie's shock.

"Apparently Merryweather's the reason the Salazar's haven't crushed CGF yet, because with Mark working for them they're gonna protect him, his family, us, and CGF." the black-Filipino added.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Maggie asked with tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Because he knew how you'd react." said Tweener as Trigger rolled his eyes before the duo watched as Maggie quickly hopped out of the car with Tweener attempting to follow her but before the young Irish boy from Vinewood could he was stopped by Trigger who grabbed his arm.

"Give her time and give her space brother." he said earning a slight nod from Tweener before he crawled into the passenger seat.

"So where are we going?" he asked as Trigger remained silent before starting up his car.

"Mark, Lee, Mercy, and Trip maybe gone but we're still here and there's about to be a lot of shit going down in Strawberry and Martin's gonna need guys to help him out." Trigger replied before turning to Tweener.

"You in?" he asked earning a nod from the Irish boy before Trigger pulled away from the apartment while Maggie layed face down on the couch in sadness and anger just as the dog she had taken from Chamberlain Hills walked over to her and nuzzled her hand with its nose.

 **Forum Drive**

The drive to Forum wasn't long for Martin as he and Dex finally caught up with Lamar who was leaning on a pole just in front of the alley on Forum Drive looking down the road as Martin and Dex climbed out their car and approached the tall man.

"Glad you're still here." said Dex as Lamar turned to him.

"Listen LD I know you hurting right now but we gotta think this shit through. We can't just walk into the middle of they hood on our own without some extra muscle." Martin said earning a chuckle from Lamar.

"You right but I went and got me some extra muscule." Lamar replied before the group watched as black SUV parked itself in front of the duo before watching as a rather large muscular dark skinned African American man who looked no older then twenty nine and stood about six feet with a shaved head, brown eyes, and wearing a short sleeved gray Feud's shirt, black pants, and white shoes stepped out of the drivers seat.

"Who this nigga is?" asked Dex as Martin eyed the duo curiosity.

"This my niggas Bird, he Families from Liberty." Lamar said to Martin's surprise.

"You mean he's apart of those fakes families on the East Coast." said Dex.

"Bullshit nigga I'm Double S." said Bodie earning a raised eyebrow from Martin.

"Allow me to explain nigga you remember Franklin cousin Tavell?" Lamar asked earning a nod from Martin.

"Yeah what about him?" the eldest Roman asked with a chuckle.

"Well that nigga moved to Liberty a few years back but before that he was living in a place in Alderny called Smack-Town. While there he formed his own set of the Families on the East Coast." Lamar stated to Martin's confusion.

"Double S the name pays homage to our roots in west Strawberry and our hood back east coast Smack-Town." said Bird as the large man eyed Martin closely.

"Okay why he here?" Martin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A few years back the feds came down hard on my set with RICO cases and locked up a lot of homies but I managed to slip through the systems with a few others and I needed money so I came down here and did some work for Lamar in the past. Up in Liberty I was the go-to nigga for when you wanted a nigga got." said Bird.

"We already put the word in to Tavell he want us to do whatever you need help with as long as we murking fools with it." said Bird earning a nod from Lamar.

"He proved himself a long time ago so I think I can handle this." Lamar replied as Martin went to speak before he noticed a familiar low-rider pull up before the group as they watched Trigger and Tweener climb outta the car and approached the group.

"You guys figure out who hit your boy yet?" Trigger asked earning a nod from Martin.

"Deuces and we bought to go roll on them niggas and get my dog back." Lamar earning a shake of the head from Tweener.

"That's not a good idea." he said earning the groups attention.

"My guess is they already know who all of you are and they're gonna ID you the moment you walk into that hood." said Trigger.

"So what do you suppose we do?" asked Martin.

"I'm not Mark so I'm not a great strategist but if you want my advice I'd find out when they're having their next dog fight then show up and take the dog." said Trigger.

"That sounds like a good idea but how are we gonna find out where they're having their next fight?" Bodie asked before watching Trigger pull out his phone and text someone before receiving a text back.

"It's gonna be at a warehouse in Davis later tonight." he said to the groups surprise.

"How'd you find that shit out so fast?" asked Dex as the group watched Trigger give a chuckle.

"I run a LS Customs Shop, I get so many bangers coming into my shit to have their cars resprayed I'm entitled to a few favors." the black-Filipino replied earning nods from the group.

"But who's gonna go in they'll more then likely know me, Dex, and Lamar and I figure a white boy and a Central American looking nigga will stand out like sore thumbs." said Martin.

"Dude it's a dog fight haven't you ever been to one. They have people of all races there it's mostly a betting sport so as long as you got cash you can get in." said Tweener with a chuckle.

"Alright you two and Bird gon go slip in and find Chop." said Lamar.

"After that I think we'll need a diversion for escaping." said Martin earning a nod from Trigger.

"Just have a car ready to pick us up." he replied before climbing into his car with Tweener then driving off.

"They any good without Mark or Lee giving orders?" Dex asked earning a shake of the head from the eldest Roman.

"I don't know but we're about to find out." Martin replied as the group began to go their separate ways.

 **Central Los Santos Medical Center**

Things had finally calmed down for Franklin after being scowled by his aunt who quickly walked out on him and he seemed to be enjoying the peace and quiet before noticing two familiar faces walk into his room.

"Shit I thought I ordered the nurse without the hairy knuckles." he said earning a chuckle from Michael.

"Glad to see you're still in one piece kid." the family man replied before shaking hands with the young gang member.

"Mind telling me who do this to you Frank so I can butchers those pricks." Trevor said with anger in his tone earning a slight chuckle from Franklin.

"Some dudes from around the way, but some of the homies from the block." Franklin replied earning a nod from Michael.

"You sure about that kid?" Michael asked earning a confused look from Franklin.

"Yeah why what's up?" he asked as Michael leaned in closer to him.

"I think those Triad guys are on to us." he said to Franklin's surprise.

"I haven't been able to get a hold of Gustavo for a few days but I got call yesterday from Taliana. She's in the medical unit at LS County Jail. What she told me was coded but from what I can understand is that a Chinese guy paid her a visit yesterday now's she's sitting up in the medical wing with five bullet wounds." Michael said to Franklin's shock.

"She also said they got Gustavo as well, it makes sense being that we haven't heard from him a few days." said Trevor.

"Shit what should we do?" Franklin asked.

"You ain't gonna be able to do much from this hospital bed kid but we'll be sure to check on you everyday to see if you're alright." Michael said earning a nod from Franklin.

"A'ight." he said in a defeated tone. He tried his best to hide it but he actually felt a feeling of remorse for the loss of Gustavo and Taliana. The latter was a great driver and her skills may not have surpassed his own but he could bet she could go toe-toe with him.

The former was gonna be mixed the most despite being from two different gangs that never saw eye to eye he'd grown rather trustworthy of Gustavo who happened to save his life one time to many during their numerous heist with one another.

 **Davis**

The sun was beginning to set on this day for Marshawn Taylor as he sat at a poker table, that was filled with chips, in his home with Cassius, Queen, and Dre sat beside him with smiles on their faces as they played.

"Man you should have been that Shawn Cassius sent that nigga Franklin flying I ain't never seen no shit like that before homie." said Dre with a chuckle earning a series of laughs from the group. Dre wasn't that big of a person. He was a rather short skinny African American man that stood about five foot six with long black hair that was tied down so it hung from his head almost like pigtails and was wearing a black shirt under a brown jacket, blue jean pants, and white shoes.

"Yeah man I'm surprised that nigga still alive." said Queen with a chuckle as she adjusted her hat.

"He won't be breathing for long." said Cassius before he turned to Marshawn.

"Same goes for CGF." he added earning a nod and a chuckle from Marshawn before he drop his cards on the table.

"Full house." he said but just as he went for the poker chips everyone was taken offguard by a loud crashing sound as they watched Marrick crash through the door wearing a bulletproof vest with a chrome Glock 19's in both hands as he pointed at the group.

"Alright Alright Alright let me see them hands yo." he said before watching as the group slowly raised their hands.

"Hands." he yelled again as B-Rock entered the room aiming his Micro SMG at the men.

"Big man speed your ass up nigga." he yelled at Cassius who quickly put his hands up while eying the middle Roman angrily.

"I don't know bout cards but I bet these four-fives give me a full house." he said with a chuckle before turning to B-Rock.

"Cash us out Rock." he said before watching as the CGF member quickly started going through the house in search of money.

"Found it!" B-Rock said as he flipped over the couch in the living room and noticed money stuffed inside it.

"That's my money." said Marshawn in a low tone as Marrick pointed his gun at him and gave him a confused look.

"Money ain't got no owners dawg only spenders." he said with a chuckle as Marshawn turned to face him.

"I'mma tell you something else nigga, I like that ring you wearing to." Marrick added causing the man to look away from him and forcing the middle Roman to point one of his guns at his throat and force him to look up at him.

"You confusing me with someone who repeats themselves homie." Marrick said while looking down on Marshawn with a serious look while the Deuce leader looked up at him with an expression that would kill if looks could but in the end he relented and took off his ring before placing it on the table causing Marrick to quickly take it with his left while his right hand was still holding the gun to Marshawn's head.

"This ain't over." he replied with little emotion in his tone earning a chuckle from Marrick.

"That's how you carrying this shawty a'ight you wanna beef you know where to find me homie and no I'm not at that corner remember that homie." the man replied with a chuckle before sending a look to B-Rock who started to make his way for the door with Marrick following after him.

"I'm bought to get that-." started Cassius as he went to rise from the table before Marshawn stopped him.

"Settle down homie." he said earning the man's attention.

"We gonna get our money back later but right now CGF just stepped to us in our own hood. So how about we step to them in there's." Marshawn stated earning nods from the group.

 **East Beach**

Minutes had soon turned to hours as Maggie found herself driving through the streets of East Beach before parking Mark's Buccaneer in front of a bar before stepping out and going inside. Upon entering she quickly the stale taste in the air that came from cigerattes as she noticed men and a few women sitting at the booths or at the counter drinking before she took a seat on the far end before the red headed bar tender approached her.

"Get me something strong and hard." she said as the woman quickly to the bar before returning with a glass of Jameson then setting it before Maggie who quickly guzzled it down just as a Caucasian man his black hair shaped like a fauxhawk dressed in a bright yellow t-shirt, khaki cargo shorts, black shoes, and sporting sunglasses indoors approached her but as he went to speak she quickly cut him off.

"I don't date white boys, I don't date hipsters, I'm not trying to pick up someone to screw, and I'm not interested in some wannabe cool dick who wears sunglasses indoors." Maggie said venom in her tone as the man quickly moved away from her just as the Chinese-Filipina heard someone chuckling behind her.

"Man you really play hard ball." his voice was almost similar to Mark's but as she turned to face him she noticed that he was the exact opposite of the youngest Roman in almost every way. For instance despite being in his mid twenties Mark only stood five foot two and was often confused with a teenager while this man stood about six feet and looked to be in his twenties but from a closer inspection Maggie noticed that he was in his forties. She also noticed that this man had no hair on his head but a cleanly shaved goatee while Mark, who's hair could grow as long as to the back of his neck if not cut, was cut low and he his face was always cleanly shaved thanks to a trait she quickly noticed that was passed down from his father that almost made his sons impervious to facial hair. Another thing was that where as Mark was half Samoan and black this man appeared to be one hundred percent black thanks to his dark complexion.

Another thing she noticed about him was the way he was dressed, unlike Mark who stuck with wearing plain dark or white colored t-shirt under a zip-up jacket or leather vest with a hat this man was wearing a well tailored suit that gave off a business man like vibe. The biggest thing she noticed about this man though was that unlike Mark who was famous around LS County for his brutality and cold heartedness this man was famous across the country for being a famous movie Bird.

"Aren't you Roland Drakes." she asked earning a smile from the man.

"Yes...are you gonna freak out now." he asked earning a slight chuckle from Maggie.

"I don't freak out for anyone you're just another person to me." she said before taking a sip of her drink while Vinewood Bird chuckled.

"I guess I should count my blessings." he said before smiling at Maggie.

"So what are you doing in a place like this?" the veteran asked.

"I used to come here before I became a big Bird as a kid, almost feels like home to me." he said earning a chuckle from Maggie.

"If your home is a bar you had a fucked up childhood." she said earning a chuckle from the man.

"Tell me about it." he said before turning to Maggie.

"Can I buy you a drink." he asked earning a slight smile from the Gunnery Sergeant.

 **Strawberry**

Things were all set for the group as Trigger pulled back the slide on his Glock along with Tweener before the duo approached Martin, Dex, Lamar, and Bird who were armed with pistols of their own.

"You ready for this?" Trigger asked earning a nod from Lamar.

"Hell yeah let's go get my dawg back." the Forum Gangster replied but before they could do anything they heard the sound of a car alarm blaring and it quickly caught their attention.

"The fucks that." the group said as they noticed the car slowly approaching them but what caught their attention wasn't the car itself but what was on the hood of the car.

"CHOP!" Lamar yelled before running to the car with Martin and the others as they quickly noticed that all four of Chop's paws had been cut off and his stomach was slashed so that his intestines were spilling onto the hood of the car.

"Oh god." said Martin with grief and disgust in his voice as the group watched Lamar grab onto the dog with tears in his eyes just as Marrick and B-Rock pulled up in front of formers home and noticed the scene before them.

"Holy fuck." said Marrick as he and B-Rock took in the scene before them then sending each other looks with the realization that this was retaliation for hitting the Deuce.

 **East Beach**

The drive back to Mark's apartment wasn't long for Maggie as she slowly climbed out of Roland's black Infernus and smiled at the man.

"I told you I could drink you under the table." she said with a chuckle earning a chuckle from the man.

"Yeah and I wasn't expecting that." he replied before smiling at Maggie then walking the woman to her front door.

"Can we do this again." he asked as Maggie gave him a confused look before responding with a smile.

"Sure as long as you continue to pick up the tab." she said before opening the door and walking inside while the Vinewood actor hopped in his car and drove off leaving Maggie Bird-struck while at the same time drunk as she quickly fell back on Mark's couch and fell asleep happier then the first time.

 **Chamberlain Hills**

The sun had long set on this day in Los Santos as Martin found himself sitting in the living room of his childhood home with Marrick, Trigger, Tweener, Dex, and B-Rock.

"So let me get this straight you two walked into their territory and stole all their money." Martin asked earning a nod from Marrick.

"Yup and I don't regret the shit either." he replied with a chuckle.

"Do you know what you just did, you've just threw us into another war." the eldest Roman yelled.

"No we were already in a war that we didn't realize." Marrick replied to everyone's surprise.

"Deuces shot Franklin and they approached Gerald earlier today telling him to step off his corner. Seems to me like these bitch ass niggas been wanting a fight for a while now." he stated earning a surprised look from Dex.

"They stepped to Gerald." he asked earning a nod from Marrick.

"Who are these dudes are anyway when I went away they wasn't shit?" asked Martin.

"You remember Icy D?" asked Tweener earning Martin's attention.

"Nah who is that?" he asked.

"Icy D ran the Deuce around the time you was running with CGF and while you were in the pen but he was killed a few years back now a nigga named Marshawn Taylor running things." Marrick added earning another confused look from the eldest Roman.

"He a young dude probably around the same age as us but he's built up a reputation for himself as a good drug dealer and hard hitting nigga. He's kinda the reason why the Deuces ain't been folded up yet despite being hated by everyone in South Central, he's a good as tactician." said Trigger.

"Great we're going up against a smart dangerous nigga without Mark this is just what we need." said Martin with anger in his voice to Marrick's irritation.

"Mark this Mark that, I'm getting sick of hearing about that little bitch. I been putting niggas in the ground when he left and I'm gonna put niggas in the ground now I don't need that nigga." Marrick yelled before stomping his way out the front door with Martin following behind him.

"Marrick wait-." he yelled before following after his younger brother.

"If these niggas so bad where the fuck they at. They ain't out here trying to step to the Roman Family SOO-WOO." Marrick yelled as Martin stood beside him before the duo looked down the street and noticed a parked black van with lights on in the middle of the road.

"Hey who is that?" Marrick asked as the two brothers stood still and watched as the lights on the van turned off and it started speeding towards them.

"OH SHIT!" they both yelled and started to run just as the side door of the van opened and two men armed with Mini Uzi's started to shoot at them forcing the two brothers to run along side the house into an alley.

"Shit!" said Martin as he drew his gun and fired off three shots at the van before retreating while Marrick jumped on the hood of a parked car at the end of the alley onto the fence.

"Brother give me a gun." he yelled before his eldest brother tossed him the gun while one of the men in the van jumped out and started firing at the middle Roman while Martin hopped over the fence.

"Come on you motherfuckers." Marrick yelled before firing off three shots that ultimately missed but as the man returned fire the middle Roman lost his balance and fall backwards.

"Shit I think that bitch broke Fosachi." Marrick stated before slowly rising and running with Martin while the van sped off and began to do a pass around the block.

"Shit come on." said Martin as and Marrick jumped into the back of a truck and layed still.

"Fucking bitch." said Marrick as he rubbed his back.

"On three we look up." said Martin as the duo counted to three and looked up before ducking back down.

"You seen um?" asked Marrick asked.

"Yeah!" the eldest Roman replied earning a slight chuckle from Martin.

"This been a fun night." said Mark

"Shut the fuck up we wouldn't be in this if it wasn't for you." said Martin earning a chuckle from his younger brother.

"Don't tell me you're about to cry now brother, I don't want to reference a movie now. Speaking of which if you start begging for mom or even Mark I'm gonna slap the shit out of you." Marrick said just as the van passed them by.

While the Roman's were laying low in the bed of the truck Gerald seemed to be Birdtled as he and his corner boys heard the gunfire and turned to its directions with worried looks on their faces.

"Shit that was close." said Gerald as the sixteen year old from earlier turned to him.

"Maybe we should pack up by the way it's looking we ain't gonna sell out." he said while counting the money the group had earned.

"Too late for that." came a new voice as the kid turned his head and was met with a Shotgun blast to the chest courtesy of Cassius as Gerald looked at the boy with wide eyes before looking up at Cassius just before turning his head to notice Dre pointing a gun at his head.

"SHIT-!" Gerald started as Dre fired off a shot into the back of his head before following up by emptying his clip into Gerald's head.

"I think they gone." said Marrick as he and Gerald jumped out the back of the truck and made their way to back to their home but before they could get their they noticed the flashing lights of police cars coming from around the apartment complex causing the duo to make their way to the lights where they noticed Lamar, Dex, B-Rock, Trigger, Tweener, and Bird standing behind yellow police tape as they approached the group.

"What happened?" Martin asked before he and Marrick went wide eyed at the sight of the Gerald's body layed out on the ground dead.

"Looks like this war is on." said Trigger with no emotion in his tone.

 **Authors Note:** This seems like a great place to stop with a cliffhanger and something to look forward to next chapter as the war with Deuce heats up and CGF goes on the offensive.

Recently I was turned onto the HBO show The Wire and I enjoy it like a lot so a lot of these next couple of chapters that's covering the Deuce and CGF is based on the Barksdale-Stanfield War that was featured in season three. So expect a lot of bodies in this war and I don't mean dudes walking into an enemy hood and just laying people out I mean a good old fashion shoot on sight, dirty tactics, and bullet casing's everywhere.

Marshawn is the leader of the Deuce and the best way to describe him would be that he's a young, ambitious, intelligent, and extremely ruthless gang member. His personality is based on Marlo Stanfield from the Wire while his appearance is based on Prodeje from the rap group South Central Cartel. My reason for that is because the Deuce is based on the Hoover Criminals and what people don't realize is that a lot of rappers and actors were members of the Hoover Criminals or played members of the Hoovers and those rappers and actors are play Deuce members in this story.

Cassius is Marshawn's second-in-command and will act as his main enforcer/hitman for the Deuce. He's also ex-army giving him a level of military training that gives him an advantage over the CGF members. His personality is based on Chris Partlow from the Wire while his appearance is based on a younger Ving Rhames. The reason for that is because Ving played a member of the Hoovers in the movie Baby Boy, plus when you look at that man you can't tell me he doesn't look like he could be somebody hitman and keep it real.

Queen is soldier for the Deuce and an early protege of Cassius making her a dangerous hitman and giving her some degree of military training. Her personality is based off Snoop but her appearance is based on Snoop. The reason behind that is simple...I can't find any black actresses that can do what Snoop did. When she first appeared I thought she was a dude and I can't think of any black actor that can play that character better then she did so she stays with it.

Dre is another soldier for the Deuce and not much can really be said about him really. He doesn't really have much personality because he's the group lead drug dealer so he'll be more of a money maker then a soldier. His appearance is based off Ice T and if you didn't know he was once a Hoover yes the guy on Law & Order and Ice Loves Coco ran with the Hoovers I couldn't believe it at first either until I saw a video of him in the 90s after the Rodney King Riots and I was like...I see it now.

Felix wasn't taken by Merryweather after all I decided to change that for I have big plans for him along with the Aztecas for the Families aren't gonna be the only guys at war with their own race in these next couple of chapters.

We also say goodbye to Gerald I mentioned big named people were gonna die and he was the first to go why...I just don't like Gerald like that and I don't know anybody who does. I wanted to make his death scene similar to Bodies but then I thought Gerald would never be on that dudes level of gangsta so I just had him die similar. I know he's not an OC but this goes to show that anybody can get it during these next couple of chapters.

In Gerald's death introduce a new character for CGF Bird. He's gonna be acting as a new gun for the CGF and he's kinda based off an online character in a sense being that he worked for Lamar but I decided to give him a different back story of being with the Families in Alderny. My reason for that is because Lamar may be dumb...but I don't think he dumb enough to just find some random person on Lifeinvader and bring them all the way to LS to work for them...okay he maybe that dumb but they wouldn't be an instant badass. Bird's appearance is based on Hassan Johnson and his personality is based on Hassan's character on the Wire Wee-Bey. Reason for that is because Wee-Bey, Bodie, Omar, and Stringer are on my list for favorite characters. Wee-Bey killed over seven people took a life-sentence without ratting and he did it while eating a burger and fries that's gangsta. Oh and if you didn't know Hassan Johnson is the person who voiced Stretch in GTA V. So when Marrick said he sounded familiar that's why.

We also learn why I based CGF off the Queen Street Bloods of Inglewood instead of the Black P. Stone Bloods of Baldwin Hills like they were for the game. For one Strawberry is based on Inglewood and Baldwin Hills is not in Inglewood it's a neighborhood outside of Inglewood and it's one of the most wealthiest black neighborhoods in the US so I decided to use a gang that actually resides in Inglewood.

The Queen Street Bloods aren't the biggest in town but are known for going against larger gangs. Also because they did something no other West Coast Blood set did. In the early 90s members of the Queen Street Bloods traveled to East Orange New Jersey and started up their own Blood set known as the Double II Bloods. The Double II Bloods were a vicious gang and very well organized that a RICO case was needed to bring them down and when you talk street gangs like the Bloods that's almost unheard of.

I changed their story to fit my story though. If you don't know the story of Franklin's cousin Tavell it's that he was from Chamberlain but moved to Liberty. In my story he moved to Liberty but formed his own set of the Families in Alderny the Double SS Families. Reason for the name was because the Double II Bloods took the name of East County which is dubbed Ill-town with Inglewood and got Double I. So I took a neighborhood in Alderny and dubbed it Smack-Town and put it together with Strawberry to get Double S.

The scene where Marrick and B-Rock rob Marshawn is based on a scene from The Wire where Omar Robs Marlo. My reason for that is because in truth I hate Marlo and I'm just watching for his downfall.

We also meet Roland Drakes a famous movie star who's gonna play a role in Maggie's life now that Mark's away and will try to become the thing that tries to take her away from him. His character is based off actor Morris Chestnut because come on have you ever met a girl that didn't love this guy and ask all races that.

There were also a lot of Friday references in this story such as the drive-by and Marrick saying he landed on his Fosachi. There's a reason for that and I'm not giving any details as to why.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter thank you for reading have a nice day and be well and on the lookout for the next chapter as Chamberlain goes on the offensive.


	20. Families-Deuce War

Chapter 20: The War in South Central

The Massacre in East LA

 **Davis (Four Months Later)**

The sun was shining on this day in the city of Davis but the streets seemed to be clear of people who were staying in their homes for their own safety in part of the brutal war that had pitted the green wearing gangsters of Chamberlain Hills and the brown wearing hustlers of the Deuce Street Criminals. Months had past and many lives had been lost on both sides but the fighting was still going on as Dre stood on his corner with five other Deuce members slinging drugs while a car filled with CGF members was parked down the street.

"Alright we gonna get these fools." said the overweight man in the passenger seat as he loaded his Pistol while the two men in the back seat did the same.

"You heard that nigga Bird we gonna wait on his signal." said the gold toothed driver to the passengers dismay.

"Forget that East Coast nigga we can take these dudes out now while they don't know we here." the passenger replied just as ten year old kid on a bike rode beside the car then quickly approached Dre while nodding his head.

"Alright homies get ready." he said just as the men started to scatter while Bird crept behind someone's backyard with his Glock 22 at the ready as Dre watched one of his boys climb into an SUV before starting it up.

"They bought to go come on let's get these niggas." the CGF member yelled.

"Shit!" the driver said before stepping on the gas petal and sending his car rocketing towards Dre just as his man pulled the SUV in front of him to be used as cover while the drug dealer and the other Deuce members drew their guns and started to fire from behind the car instantly piercing the windshield and striking the driver in the head and causing him to slam the car into a parked while the Deuce members lit it up with a barrage of bullets.

"Damn!" the gang member in the passenger seat said as he tried to climb out the car but before he could Dre was already standing over him with his pistol pointed at his head.

'Deuces!" he said before firing his gun and instantly killing the man with a slight chuckle while Bird drew his phone in anger.

"I told those motherfuckers to wait for the signal." he said before pocketing his gun then running off.

 **Rockford Hills**

The day was already starting for Martin but unlike most days where he would sport his suits and collared shirts today he was wearing a pair of cargo pants, white running shoes, and a black t-shirt over a black zipup jacket. The reason for his change in attire was because he found the running shoes more comfortable for fleeing someone who's shooting at him and for the last couple of months that's been almost a constant for him as he picked up his cellphone and noticed a text from Bird discussing the failed attack on the Deuces.

"It always is." Martin replied before taking a seat on the bed while his mind filled with memories of the first couple of months in the war between the two gangs. As he closed his eyes he was quickly haunted by the eleven CGF and Forum members that fell victim to brutal gunplay from their brown wearing enemies.

Despite their own loses though and Martin's weak leadership abilities in times of war CGF and Forum weren't being pushed around and were dealing death on their own in ways the eldest Roman had never expected.

" _Smoke my nigga I'mma smoke yours."_ the voice of Marrick called out as Martin remembered watching his younger brother shoot a Deuce member who was kneeling before him in the head instantly killing him and spraying his blood and brains on the side of a brick wall before leaving his body to rot in the streets or until a car sped by and ran it over.

" _Wait right here."_ then came the voice of Trigger as Martin remembered spotting a Deuce member sitting in his car across the street from an Ammunation with Trigger and Tweener. The end results weren't pretty as Tweener went inside and bought a bottle of lighter fluid before dossing the man inside while Tweener came up with a burning piece of paper and tossing it on the man then watching him ignite in a ball of flames.

" _Bitch ass niggas."_ came the voice of Lamar as the eldest Roman remembered being the getaway driver for drive-by that Lamar and Bird had done that killed three Deuce members and wounded two more in this vicious war but those were just the murders he knew about for he knew despite not having Mark and most of his crew CGF still had a lethal weapon that was living up to the name.

 **Davis**

Despite being attacked on another corner just hours ago the Deuce members had quickly setup shop in a different spot after the LSPD had cleaned up the bodies from the last attack as three Deuce members stood on the corner talking to each other another was sitting in the passenger seat of his SUV talking to the group without them realizing they were being stalked by a dangerous predator.

"Man you should have seen us dude we really hammered those CGF niggas." said one of the Deuce members earning a chuckle from the driver but before he could speak Marrick sprang from his hiding place with the speed of a hawk, dressed in his dark blue trench coat, bulletproof vest, and beanie that was placed to the side of his head, and fired a slug from his Mossberg 500 Shotgun and struck the lead man in the leg before turning on the car and firing a shot into the backwindow that shattered the glass and hit the driver in the back of the head.

"Come on bitch-." the last man started before Marrick fired his weapon again and struck the man in the head as the pellets from the blast tore into the man's face the middle Roman noticed that one of them had managed to go up his nose and come out the top earning a smile from him before he approached the man he shot in the leg.

"You fucking-." he started before Marrick fired round into his groin earning a loud scream from the man before the middle Roman rammed the barrel of his Shotgun into the man's mouth followed by pulling the trigger and blowing a hole in the man's head that left an exit wound out the back of his head and even pierced the asphalt beneath him.

"There goes the neighborhood." Marrick replied walking off while whistling as he went by.

"Who's the top dog around here now Marcus." he said to no one but himself before continuing his walk down the street causing a few people to run off.

 **Chamberlain Hills**

The drive to Chamberlain was longer then usual for Martin as he quickly learned that members of the Deuce used relentless tactics of watching vehicles coming in and out of Strawberry and then shooting them up while the occupants were taken off guard.

After he parked his car in front of his old home he noticed that some of the windows were blown out and there were a few fresh bullet holes in the house courtesy of a number of drive-by's performed by their brown wearing enemy that made the house a hot spot and a dangerzone but right now it had to continue to be used as a base of operation for the Chamberlain and Forum Gangsters less they be fighting blind against their enemy.

As he entered the house he quickly noticed Tweener, Trigger, Dex, B-Rock, Lamar, and Bird standing in the living room with their weapons at the ready just in case of another drive-by.

"Glad you guys are still in one piece." he said earning a nod from the group as they watched him close the door behind himself.

"All this gun play got a nigga wondering." Dex replied while slapping hands with the eldest Roman before he turned to Bird.

"So that attack you planned failed?" he asked earning a nod from the East Coast family members.

"Dudes jumped the gun and walked into a trap." he said earning an angry look from Martin.

"We can't keep losing guys like this." Martin said with anger in his voice.

"We feeling the heat but we know they probably feeling it to. We've put our fair share of their guys in the ground and me and Tweener hit up a few of they guys last night." said Trigger as Martin turned to the black-Filipino with a serious look.

"We tried to get a Marshawn but that prick wasn't anywhere to be found last night." Tweener added while folding his arms over his chest.

"That's because he a punk ass bitch." came a familiar voice as the group watched Marrick walk into the living room dressed in his now almost normal attire with his Shotgun on his side.

"I've been hitting they bitches since Gerald got dropped and I have yet to see that nigga Marshawn step to these streets." Marrick added with venom in his tone.

"He's keeping his distance from the fighting it's a smart play especially if the police get involved." Martin replied earning nods from the group.

"Don't matter we gonna find that motherfucker and I'm putting two in that punk bitches dome piece." said Lamar with enough anger in his voice to earn a smile from the middle Roman.

"That so then I got a plan I could use a little help with." he said earning everyone's attention before he sent a look to the kitchen as the group watched a familiar crackhead slowly make her way into the living room.

"Tonya!" they each said at once as they noticed that the woman was shaking while standing next to the man that damn near took off her hand.

"Wassup y'all." she said in a low tone that seemed almost out of character for her.

"We all know Tonya mainly because she owes a lot of us money because she and JB out buying crack." said Marrick.

"I don't do as much now thanks to you." she said with anger in her voice earning a slight chuckle from the middle Roman.

"What's this about Marrick?" Martin asked.

"Tonya here has been buying drugs from the Deuce for me these last couple of weeks. So she knows all their drug dealers and we're gonna take them out." he said to everyone's surprise.

"They smoke our dealer we smoke theirs." said he added with a serious tone.

"Hitting them financially could be a good thing." said Tweener.

"Less drugs equal less money, less money equals less guns, less guns equals less armed soldiers, less armed soldiers spells an easy win." said Trigger with a smile earning one from the largest Roman.

"And here I thought you two were the pretty ones." he said.

"That could work but how are we gonna hit them all?" Martin asked.

"Blitzkrieg." said Trigger earning everyone's attention.

"The reasons why the Germans were able to take Europe so easily was because they fought with the Blitzkrieg or the lighting war." said Trigger earning confused looks from the group.

"It's basically a war tactic where an attack force spearheads an attack that breaks through enemy lines and dislocates them using speed and surprise. It's also designed to leave the enemy confused on a battlefield and that's how wars are lost." said Tweener with a chuckle.

"We used a similar method with our attack on Taco Flats, one of the reasons why Mark's a good leader is basic he knows tactics to use on the battlefield and applies them to fighting in an urban enviroment like Los Santos." Trigger stated.

"Okay what would he do in this situation?" Martin asked as Trigger rubbed his chin.

"We did something like this when we were kids, ripping off drug dealers was our main source of income. If I was Mark I'd say hit them all at once it catches them off guard, leaves them confused, and prevents them from massing a counterattack." Trigger replied earning a nod from Martin.

"So it looks like we might have to split up on this one?" Dex asked earning a nod from Trigger.

"Sounds alright by me." Lamar responded while Martin turned to Tonya.

"How many dealers are we talking Tonya." he asked as the group watched the woman begin to count on her fingers.

"Nine!" she replied.

"Alright we can handle that." said Marrick as he cocked his Shotgun.

"No we can't we're gonna need more bodies to bring down nine dealers who have proven themselves to be well armed and good with their weapons and we need to hit them hard and fast so I want experienced hitters going after them." Martin replied earning a roll of the eyes from the middle Roman while his brother turned to Trigger and Tweener.

"I hate to ask it but have you guys heard from Maggie?" he asked earning a shake of the head from Tweener.

"Nope and to make it worst it looks like she's moved out of Mark's apartment." he said with sadness in his tone.

"Guess my brothers gonna be able to party with us after all." said Marrick with a chuckle.

"Link's out of the hospital but he's in physical therapy and Jericho's not really a gunmen so we're out of guys that could help us." said Tweener earning a low groan from Martin.

"Franklin's still layed up so it looks like we might not have much of a choice in the matter." he said finally giving into the obvious.

"Don't worry about it we've taken those bastards before we can take them-." Marrick started before the sound of gunshots took the group by surprise causing them all to hit the floor while the bullets soared over their heads.

"Another drive-by." yelled Dex as he covered his head while Marrick drew his Shotgun and fired two slugs out the window just as the car sped away.

"We need to creep on that nigga Marshawn quick before that punk bitch creep on us." said Lamar as the group started to stand back up.

"I heard that." Tweener replied while dusting himself off.

 **Davis**

The Romans and CGF weren't the only guys calling a meeting this morning as Marshawn sat the head of the table in his home with Dre, Queen, and four other Deuce members.

"So you capped those CGF niggas no problem but after you leave Marrick shows up like a fucking ghost and kills everyone." Marshawn repeated while keeping his head down.

"That nigga came out blasting from what the young ones said." said Queen earning a nod from Marshawn.

"Alright then I'm getting sick of that fuck and his brother. I thought with the young one dead CGF wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight but I guess them niggas full of surprises." he said with the same emotionless tone as always.

"I got that nigga Cassius already creeping on one of them motherfuckers now I want you two to hit the other one." Marshawn said earning a nod from the duo.

 **Rockford Hills (Hours Later)**

The ride to Rockford Hills wasn't long for Cassius as his followed after a black SUV that was driving through the Rockford area.

"You think they know we're following them?" asked the driver. He was a rather young African American man with corn rows going through his hair, a mouth full of golds, and wearing a brown shirt, black jeans, and white shoes.

"No or else they'd be running." Cassius replied before the duo watched the SUV stop at a redlight.

"Get me close." Cassius yelled while loading a slug into his Remington 870 Shotgun as the driver pulled up beside the SUV.

"Deuces motherfucker!" Cassius yelled while aiming his Shotgun out the window before firing the slug into the driver side of the SUV striking the driver in the head while Cassius and his driver sped off.

"Shit!" said a blood covered Martin as he noticed that his driver was missing his head and that the CGF members blood was now all over the front of the car.

"Damn!" he said before opening the passenger door and falling out onto the hot ground while noticing blood leaking from his left shoulder.

"Son of a bitch." he yelled as his vision started to blur from blood loss but the last thing he was able to see before he sunk into unconsciousness was woman hopping out of a white 9F Cabrio pulling up behind the SUV and a woman in a black dress with long black hair jump out and approach him.

 **Davis**

Even though the attack was set for a few more hours Marrick was still on the hunt as he drove through the streets of western Davis in a brown Buccaneer that he commandeered from a Deuce member who wouldn't be needing it since his head was removed from his body.

"Where you bitches at?" Marrick asked before he spotted a Deuce members park in front of a small house before making his way inside.

"Gotcha bitch." the middle Roman said before parking his car in front of the house, grabbing his Shotgun, and then hopping out and making his way to the front door before kicking it in and entering an empty living room with a coffee table

"Make my day." he said before moving deeper into the living room without noticing the man creeping up behind him until he hit the coffee table causing Marrick to move just as the man pulled the trigger of his pistol and let off three rounds that the middle Roman barely avoided before firing his Shotgun and striking the man in the chest and sending him back first against the wall.

The time to celebrate wasn't now though as more bullets were sent flying at the middle Roman who dove behind a couch and blindly fired his pistol while Dre, Cass, and another Deuce member pelted the couch with rounds.

"Shit!" Marrick said before firing his last four shots then looking around for something that he could use.

"We got you now bitch." yelled Cass as Marrick noticed that he was facing a glass door that led into the backyard of the house.

"Here goes nothing." he said before rushing to the door and slamming into it shoulder first with enough force to shatter the glass and send him rolling on the ground with a few glass shards embedded in his right and left arms.

"Get that nigga." yelled Cass as she led the Deuce members after Marrick only to watch the middle Roman attempt to hop the fence in backyard.

"Gotta." yelled Dre as he fired a well placed shot that struck Marrick in his right leg earning a loud scream from him before he fell forward off the fence and down the side of LS Canal while the three Deuces hopped the fence and went to look at the edge of the canal in an attempt to find Marrick but only to find nothing.

"Where'd he go?" asked Dre as the trio continued to scan the area in search of the middle Roman.

"Maybe he fell in the water?" asked the Deuce member as the group looked at the dirty water and again came up empty with no sign of the middle Roman.

"Shit!" said Cass with anger in her voice.

 **Rockford Hills**

Things were finally coming back to the eldest Roman as he opened his eyes and noticed that he was lying shirtless in his bed with bandages wrapped around his injured left arm.

"You should be lucky that shot didn't hit anything important." came a familiar voice as Martin turned his head and took in the sight of the woman before him with wide eyes.

"Maggie!" he said upon realizing it was her after a few seconds of realizing who she was. Unlike before her entire appearance was different. Her long black hair that she usually kept tied into a ponytail was now undown and flowed down her back and side of her head with a shine to it. Her skin once seemed like it hardly ever touched makeup to show off her natural beauty now seemed to be covered in it from black eyeliner, light brown lipstick, and even blush on her cheeks. Her eyebrows were now trimmed to being fine points that gave off a seductive look, and she was wearing silver hoop earrings, a black dress that showed off a lot of her cleavage, and a white high heel shoes that made her look more taller then she was.

"What?" she asked as Martin looked at her with wide eyes upon realizing that she was just as beautiful dressed up then when she wasn't.

"What's this-." he started before Maggie interrupted him.

"It's nothing I managed to pull the pellets from that Shotgun out of your arm but you should rest for a few days." she said while beginning to go for the door only for Martin to stop her.

"Wait." he yelled earning Maggie's attention.

"What is this, where have you been, and why are you dressed like that?" he asked as Maggie gave him a few minutes of silence before her cellphone started to ring as Mark noticed that she now owned the newest Ifruit phone.

"Hello." she said in a happy voice that made Martin raise his eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm still shopping." she said as Martin watched her closely.

"No I didn't buy you anything." she said with a giggle as Martin folded his arms over his chest.

"Well maybe later." she added earning a loud grunt from Martin as Maggie turned to him.

"I gotta go honey there's someone trying to take the shirt I like." Maggie finished before hanging up the phone and turning to Martin.

"I didn't know Mark was back in town." the eldest Roman said as Maggie looked away from him.

"He's not for all I know he's back in the desert." she replied with anger in her voice.

"And this is how you repay him by going out and finding a new man." Martin stated.

"Please me and Roland are just friends if anything." she replied.

"Really so friends buy each other shiny new cars, friends get makeovers to meet one another, friends talk to each other like that. Who is soon to be dead man anyway?" Martin asked as Maggie put her hand on her hips.

"Does it matter?" she asked to Martin's surprise.

"Yeah it does Maggie." he yelled only for Maggie to return a yell of her own.

"Really because it didn't matter for me to know Mark was working for Merryweather." she shouted to Martin's surprise.

"Your brother lied to me, he's been lying to my face since I came home, and now he's off fighting in some fucked up war because he loves to fight and kill more then me." she yelled to Martin's surprise as he watched Maggie grab her purse before heading for the door.

"Mark had an escort." he said earning Maggie's attention as she turned to face him.

"An international escort from France that was half Chinese half Japanese when he came back from the war. I saw a picture of her and I gotta say I don't have to guess why she's so expensive." he said earning a sadden look from the Chinese Filipina.

"But you want to know something...he never touched her." Martin added to Maggie's surprise.

"Mark never had sex with her or anyone while you were away or at all in his lifetime and he says that with pride. He's proud that you're the only woman he's had sex with he's proud that you're the only woman he's been with so if you want to stand there and say he loves to kill more then you get your facts straight sister." the eldest Roman stated earning silence from Maggie before she walked out of the room and left Martin alone just as his cellphone started to ring causing him to answer it.

"Hello." he said before climbing out of his bed.

"I'm on my way." he said before grabbing his shirt and heading out his room.

 **Strawberry**

The drive to Strawberry wasn't long for Martin as he hopped out of his taxi without paying the Indian driver as he rushed past the basketball courts to the apartment complex before opening the door to a room on the bottom floor and noticing Trigger and Tweener standing over a seated Marrick.

"DAMN!" Marrick yelled as Trigger pulled the bullet out of his leg and smiled at his success.

"I bet Mark would have loved to do that." he said with a chuckle.

"What happened?" Martin asked while eying Marrick.

"Bastards set an ambush for me." the middle Roman replied with anger in his tone.

"Looks like they set one for you to." said Tweener as the trio eyed Martin's bandaged arm.

"Yeah the bastards hit me at a redlight and killed D-Dawg." he replied to Marrick's anger.

"Who patched you up?" Trigger asked as Martin took a few seconds of silence before responding.

"Maggie!" upon saying the name everyone's eyes quickly widened at the name as Trigger and Tweener felt their worry began to rise.

"You saw Maggie, where is she, is she alright?" Tweener asked as Martin raised his hands to stop him from speaking.

"She's fine I'll explain later but right now we have to strike back while we have a chance." said Martin as Marrick eyed him curiously.

"We you up for this plan brother?" he asked earning a nod from Martin who reached into the front of his pants and drew his Glock before pulling back the slide.

"I guess that's a yes." Marrick replied with a chuckle.

"I'll tell Lamar and Bird to ready up." said Trigger with an evil chuckle.

 **Vinewood Hills**

The drive back to her new home wasn't long for Maggie as she parked her car in front of a large home in the hills before stepping out and making her way inside the house and entered the large living room that was filled with extravagant decorations that looks to have come from across the worlds away while cool jazz played in the background.

The veteran then quickly went to her bedroom and took a seat on the edge of her bed in deep thought as she felt anger, sadness, grief, guilt, remorse, and rage pass through her all at once as Martin's words played through her head like a scratched CD as she felt the urge to grab her head and pull her hair she was taken off-guard by the soothing voice of Roland as she lifted her head and noticed him staring at her with concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked while taking a seat on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said only for him to put his arm over her shoulder.

"I know when you're lying to me Maggie, so you might as well tell me what's bothering you." he said earning a few seconds of silence from the ex-marine before she responded.

"I'm involved with someone else." she said before looking at Roland to notice the confused look on his face.

"You're with someone?" he asked while taking his arm off Maggie.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to lead you on, it's just that he joined a private military so he hasn't been home these last couple of months-." she started before Roland stopped her.

"Wait he joined a private military while being in a relationship with you?" he asked the question was kind of a mystery to Maggie she still didn't know the exact date of when Mark joined Merryweather and assumed that he did after he got back on his feet but either way it went she and him were still together even if they were miles away from one another.

'

"Yes." she replied earning a shake of the head from Roland.

"That man didn't love you Maggie." he said to Maggie's surprise as she looked at him angrily.

"If that man loved you he'd be right here right now spending every moment of his life with you not fighting in some war." he said with a stern voice that captured Maggie as she stared up into his eyes.

"He doesn't deserve you Maggie if he did he'd be right here giving you the life someone as beautiful yourself deserves, not letting you be a depressed heap in a bar." he said earning continued silence from Maggie.

"You don't need him, but I need you." Roland finished before moving his fingers under Maggie's chin to direct her gaze to his before he moved his lips to her and connected with a passionate kiss before breaking away from Maggie as the duo stared into each others eyes before Maggie made the next move and pressed her lips to his in another long kiss then soon progressed to touching as Maggie found Roland's hand moving up her thighs while she ran her hands under his shirt without the knowledge tht they were being watched by a duo from a crack in the door.

"This is gold man." came the voice of a slightly overweight Caucasian man with unkept brown hair hidden under a backwards black cap and wearing a yellow shirt under a sleeveless windbreaker, brown cargo shorts, and black shoes before he turned to a five foot two man wearing a black zip-up jacket with a black mask over his mouth, black pants, black shoes, and black gloves.

"Dude are you alright?" he asked only for the man to look down then pull the hood of his jacket over his head and look away just as an ecstasy filled moan came from the room.

 **Davis**

The sun was beginning to set on this day in Davis as Dre made his way back to his corner where he noticed the three Deuce members from earlier making another sale.

"Hey now." came a familiar voice as Dre turned his head to the side only to met by a blast from a Shotgun that collided with his chest that sent him flying backwards and earning the attention of the three other Deuce members as they watched Marrick run from cover with his Glock 23 in hand firing off round after round that hit one Deuce member in the back of the head, another in the neck, and the last in the back..

"Tough luck for you." said Marrick as he drew his Machete and cut off the head off of the man with the neck wound before rolling the severed head to the man who was shot in the back causing him to jump at the site of his dead friend while Marrick walked up behind him whistling before stepping down on his back wound earning a groan from pain from the man before he pointed his Shotgun at the man's head.

"Tell your boy Marshawn that when he decides to step to Marrick Roman he best not miss." the middle Roman stated before taking his Shotgun off the man's head before aiming it to his lowerback and firing off a slug into the man's hindquarters earning a violent scream from the man while Marrick stood by chuckling at the sight of the man squirming around like a fish out of water.

"Oh it went through." he said with a chuckle after noticing that the man had an exit wound that went out the front of his pants.

"Guess you girl now my nigga." he said with a chuckle before hearing the sound of gunshots in the distance.

"Sounds like the fun's starting." Marrick said with a chuckle as Lamar walked up behind a Deuce member and pressed the barrel of his gun to the back of the man's head.

"This for my dog Chop bitch." he said before pulling the trigger.

A few blocks away from the Forum Gangster a green Emperor filled with CGF members armed with Submachine Guns was driving through the streets of Davis as Dex turned to his three soldiers and nodded his head before watching them pull green bandannas over their face.

"Do it." he said before he noticed a house with seven Deuce members sitting outside and upon seeing it the Family members wasted no time as they drew their weapons and fired on the men and moving their guns side to side to spray the area and ensure a hit as they watched the seven men hit the ground with loud thuds.

"Let's go!" said Bird as he and B-Rock ran down a dark alley dressed in all black with their pistols at the ready as they noticed a Deuce member in a brown Buccaneer with his girlfriend.

"Bitch ass nigga." they yelled before drawing their Pistols and firing off rounds that struck the man in the head, neck, and turned his chest into a Swiss Cheese before running off.

"You ready for this Tweener?" Trigger asked from his position in the drivers seat of a stolen truck while Tweener sat in the back and cocked his AK-47 Assault Rifle in response.

"Alright let's go." said Trigger as he turned the radio to a random station where the song Every Diss by B Will ft Lil Boosie was playing.

"Oh hell yeah." said Tweener as Trigger sent the truck speeding down the streets before parking in front of a corner where they saw five Deuce members selling drugs.

"SOO WOO." Tweener yelled earning the gang members attention as they turned their heads and watched as the boy lifted his Rifle and fired on them easily tearing through their bodies with ease before Trigger drove off.

"Hell yeah you bitch ass niggas white boy with a choppa be afraid be very afraid my nigga." Tweener yelled earning a confused look from Trigger.

"Tweener you remember you're white right?" he asked only for Tweener to start singing the song on the radio.

"Every Diss Like Another Love Letter, That Choppa Help A Nigga Thug Better, I'm Strictly Bought Whatever Cocaine Seller, Leave A Nigga Brain On Jewella Every Diss." he sang earning a shake of the head from Tweener.

"Goddamn suburban white boys, you bring them around the hood one to many times and they forget they white." the black-Filipino thought with a chuckle as he continued to drive down the streets before parking in front of a familiar house where he noticed Martin waiting dressed in a bulletproof vest and with a Shotgun in his hands.

"Let's do this." he said earning a nod from Tweener and Trigger as the moved to the front door of Marshawn's home before kicking it down then entering the house and noticing that it was cleaned out.

"Where the hell are they?" he asked as Trigger and Tweener both gave confused looks to one another while in Strawberry Tonya found herself walking out the corner store after another attempt of begging the store owner for money backfired.

"Hey!" came a new voice as Tonya turned her head and noticed Marshawn slowly walking towards her before lifting up his gun and firing off three shots that hit her in the stomach and sent her on her back.

"Shit JB, Franklin, Martin, somebody!" she screamed before Marshawn kneeled down to her level and put the barrel of his gun into her mouth before pulling the trigger and sending a bullet into her mouth where it went out the back of the woman's throat.

"Stupid bitch." he said before pulling the gun out of her mouth and watching smoke come from between her lips

"I lost all of my dealers because of you." he stated before walking off and leaving the body of Tonya on the side of the road.

 **Vinewood Hills**

Things were finally coming back to Maggie as she opened her eyes and realized that she was laying on Roland bare chest while the man slept with her in his arms as Maggie found a smile beginning to form on her face as she planted a kiss on the actors chest before resting her head back on his chest and closing her eyes.

"AHHHHHH!" came a loud scream that stirred Maggie awake as she quickly hopped out of the bed, threw on her underwear and one of Roland's shirt, then rummaged through her purse before pulling out her P99 handgun and making her way out of the room where she noticed a masked figure wearing all black with the hood of his jacket standing at the end of the staircase.

"Don't move!" she yelled while pointing her gun at the man who looked at her and allowed her to see a camera in the man's hands.

"Fucking paparazzi." Maggie yelled before approaching the masked man who seemed to only respond by putting his hands up towards the ex-Marine who only responded with a right hook to the man's mouth.

"I'm getting fucking sick of you." she yelled before following up with three more punches and a knee to the midsection that sent the man reeling backwards hitting him with a forearm strike to the nose then grabbing him by his jacket and swinging him back first against the wall with enough force to rip his jacket off leaving him in a black short sleeved t-shirt.

"Kinda toned for someone with no life." Maggie replied before watching the man rise to his feet and realize that he was about the same height as her but was more muscular and a had bright brownish skin.

"Come on let's see what you got." she said with an evil smile only for the man to look at her with brown eyes and a facial expression that was hidden behind his mask.

"You won't fight me good then it makes this all the more easier." she said before rushing the man and striking him with four punches to the chest before following up with a left hook to the face that sent him reeling backwards then grabbing a glass plant vase and slamming it over the man's head shattering the decoration and causing the shorter man to stumble back with blood leaking from his forehead as he watched with blurred vision as Maggie picked up one of the shards of glass before swinging it and slicing into his shirt along with his chest.

"Maybe a body will let your friends know to stay the fuck away from me." Maggie yelled as she watched the man straighten himself and give her a serious look that only made her angrier as she charged him while swinging the piece and in the process cut a long gash into his left cheek.

"Had enough?" she asked only for the man to look back up at her with the same serious look in his eyes that began to make Maggie's blood boil as she went to charge him before the sound of a gunshot caught her attention as she eyed the man and watched him fall to one knee with blood leaking from his knee before lurching backwards as another shot was fired that grazed his shoulder as Maggie turned her head and noticed Roland standing behind her with her gun in his hands.

"Are you alright?" he asked as Maggie gave him a nod and a smile while the masked man rose to his feet.

"Don't move this maybe my first time using one of these but I can promise the next ones going for your head." the man yelled as he and Maggie watched the mask man turn his back on them before reaching into the back of his pants where they noticed him grab the handle of a combat knife before pulling it out of its brown holster.

"Wait!" Maggie said with curiosity to Roland who seemed ready to pull the trigger as the duo watched as the man moved the knife to back of his shirt where he started to cut into the fabric.

"What is he doing?" Roland asked with a raised eyebrow before the man finally managed to cut off the shirt and dropped the fabric to the floor while Maggie looked on with wide eyes at the phrase tattooed on the man's back.

"Nobody Praying For Me." Roland read with more confusion in his tone.

"MARK!" Maggie yelled with tears beginning to form in her eyes upon realizing who the masked man was as she watched him turn around and remove his mask to reveal his bruised, battered, bloodied, and scared face that Maggie felt a ping of guilt at being the cause of.

"Please!" she said before running to the man to Roland's surprise and confusion and in that split second the youngest Roman capitalized by throwing his knife and actually hitting Roland's arm forcing him to drop the gun while Maggie sent a look to the youngest Roman and watched as he ran at her but before he could get to close to her Maggie watched with wide eyes as he moved to his right and started to run on the wall before leaping off the and sending a flying kick to Roland's face that actually knocked the man off his feet.

"Send when could you do that?" she asked as

"Marcus stop." Maggie yelled with sadness in her voice as Mark sent her a sideways look that allowed her to see the scar on his left cheek before looking away from her then jumping over the railings of the stairs and doing a roll upon hitting the ground.

"Marcus wait." she yelled before running after Mark who made his way out the front door where Maggie noticed a low hum of a helicopter before rushing out the door where she noticed a Blackhawk Helicopter resting on the front yard.

"Mark!" she yelled before watching as the youngest Roman climbed into the side with the help of three men who were each wearing black masks that covered their mouths, black short sleeved shirts, black pants, boots, and gloves.

"Lee, Mercy, Trip!" she called to them only for them to not respond to her as Lee sent a look to the pilot who began to pull up on the control stick sending the helicopter in the air with Maggie watching closely with tears in her eyes as it flew off.

"I'm sorry." she said before crumpling to the ground in a sad heap and slamming her fist into the grass as more tears started to fall from her eyes.

 **Strawberry**

Things in Strawberry were a little tense for the CGF members and allies as they sat in Marrick's living room thinking over their attack along with the murder of Tonya which was a clear message for them as Martin gave a low growl before speaking.

"Tonya she didn't deserve to go out like that." he said with defeat in his voice.

"No one does." Dex added while Marrick gave a loud scoff.

"She knew the risks in my opinion this is for the better." he replied to everyone's surprise.

"How is her being shot and killed for the better?" Martin asked with anger in his voice that didn't phase his younger brother.

"It's for the better because now she isn't slowly killing herself with drugs like the junkie she was. If you ask me I'd rather go out with a bullet in my head then a needle in my arm." he said as Martin went to respond only to remain silent as Marrick's words cut into him and made him realize that he was right.

"We should scatter for the time being just until the heat settles down." said Trigger earning nods from the group.

"Alright we'll catch y'all later." said Martin as the group slapped hands with each other before going their separate ways.

 **Rockford Hills**

The night was beginning to come to an end for two Varrio Los Azteca members as they walked out of a movie theater with their girlfriends on their arms before they quickly hopped on a bus with people of all races and ages moving out of their way as they took seats in the back of the bus while the driver started to drive.

"What the hell." he yelled just as a car slammed on it's break in front causing the bus to come to a screeching halt as the driver watched as three turquoise wearing men jumped out of the car with Assault Rifle in their hands while three more came from each side of the bus.

"MARA BUNTA!" they each yelled before pulling the triggers as a series of screams filled the air.

 **Authors Note:** That seems like a good cliffhanger to leave you guys on I hope you enjoyed it.

Remember how I said a lot of the war between CGF and the Deuce was based on the Barksdale-Stanfield War from The Wire? Well a lot of this chapter was based on that war and number of other murders on the Wire.

Also if you noticed I skipped ahead to four months after Gerald was killed my reason for that is because war is like a game of chess and in chess the pawns go first. So it wouldn't have made much sense to have a bunch of unknown gang members being hit in drive-by's by more unknown gang members so I brought to the point where the pawns are dead and the fighting get's heavy.

Marrick shooting that Deuce member in the butt and having the bullet come out and blow off his balls is based off something that happened to the cousin of my friend a few years ago. He was shot in the ass and the bullet came out and blew his penis and both of his balls now whenever he tries to talk shit dudes call him no balls and make jokes about being half a man.

Also this chapter would have came out tomorrow because I thinking of adding Mark's story of why he was in the house into the story but I decided to have a chapter later on dedicated to showing what him and his crew has been up to. From my guess it should be two chapters away and it's important you read it because it ties everything together in these side story.

We also say goodbye to Tonya but I guess you all figured that out when you noticed that she was in this chapter. Am I getting predicatable I think so, that's why next chapter we say goodbye to one of my OC's and no it's not going to be a Deuce member like Dre. I bet you guessed he'd be the first to go to didn't you well forget you because we say goodbye to someone else next chapter who's gotten a lot of face time.

Maggie beating down Mark is actually based on something that happened between me and my old lady at a point no I didn't cheat and neither did she. I won't go into details but I will say that I just stood there and took whatever she had to throw at me without a word or raising my fist at her.

Also the ending scene with bus being shot up by Mara Bunta members is gonna play a major role in these next couple of chapters so no it wasn't there for the hell of it.

Stick around everyone because next chapter Felix and the Aztecas strike back against Mara Bunta, the Salazar's family returns, and the BGA tries to call a peace between CGF and the Deuce.

Peace Out and Have A Nice Day From Zilla2000


	21. Showdown

**Chapter 21: Brown on Brown Showdown in Murrieta Heights**

 **Two Romans, A Family Man, and a Meth Head: What Can Go Wrong**

 **Rancho**

" _Its being called the massacre by the nations as last night a transport bus in Rockford Hills was fired on by eight gunmen armed with Assault Rifles. All thirty five occupants onside were killed in the onslaught each ranging in age from fourteen to sixty-seven. Police believe this was the work of the Salvadoran street gang the Mara Bunta Grande after eyewitnesses said the assaliants shouted the name of the gang before pulling their triggers." said a brown haired reporter as the screen showed the bus and officers pulling bodies off._

" _The attack is quite similar to another violent attack the gang did_ _in Honduras that left twenty-eight people dead, but police are calling this a gang attack after learning the two of the occupants on the bus were members of the Varrio Los Aztecas street gang a long time rival of the Mara Bunta Grande."_ the reporter continued before the TV was turned down as Felix eyed the television with anger in his heart after learning about the brazen attack carried out by his long time enemies.

"Those Pendejos." he said with anger in his tone as he clenched his fist until they were at the point of bleeding.

"Wow you're really angry aren't you." came a familiar voice as Felix whipped his head around to see a familiar Chinese American leaning against his doorway with a smile on his face and wearing a black short sleeved t-shirt, black pants, and boots.

"You what the hell are you doing here and how did you get in?" Felix yelled earning a chuckle from Lee.

"You should really learn to lock your door and I'm here to see you." he replied to Felix's surprise.

"I don't understand the last time I saw you was when you were being taken by those men." the Salvadoran stated earning a nod from Lee.

"Yeah that was fun but anyways that's not why I'm here." the man replied earning a raised eyebrow from Felix.

"Okay why are you here?" Felix asked as he sent a look to the television that was still playing the news report.

"How would you like to get payback?" Lee asked to Felix's surprise.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as Lee turned to him with a smile.

"On those Salvadoran's how would you like to get revenge for your fallen comrades?" Lee asked.

"Don't worry about what I'm gonna do." Felix replied earning a nod from Lee.

"How would you like a helping hand for a small fee." he said to Felix's surprise.

"Oh yeah and what might that be?" Felix asked with a raised eyebrow before watching as Lee reached into his back pocket before pulling out three envelopes then handing it to Felix along with a set of car keys.

"Mark wants you to deliever this message to his older brother in Rockford Hills in one hour along with a white pickup truck that's parked a block away from here. If you can do that without looking inside the contents of that truck when you return you'll have enough weapons to take on those Mara Bitches." Lee said to Felix's surprise.

"What do you say do we have a deal?" Lee asked earning a few seconds of silence from Felix before the man replied.

"Answer me this...why are you helping us?" he asked earning a chuckle from Lee.

"Well it could be because I like watching you guys kill each other or because in truth...you're one of us." Lee replied to Felix's confusion.

"One of you?" he asked earning a nod from the Chinese man.

"You're independent-minded." he replied earning a more confused look from Felix.

"You see the thing that makes us different from every other gang member in LS is that we don't follow the rules of everyone else. We don't see race, flags, neighborhoods, or backgrounds. We do what we have to for ourselves and those close to us and you're the same way." Lee stated to Felix's confusion.

"I'm nothing like you." he replied earning a chuckle from Lee.

"Really doesn't one of Onda's reglas prevents you from working with blacks or any other race to attack other brown bangers, isn't one of your reglas to never harm the family of an Onda member, isn't another regla to keep peace between the brown gangs against black, Asian, and Pacific Islander?" Lee asked with a chuckle.

"Right now you're breaking a lot of reglas and you're looking to start a war that will turn all of brown against each other and I gotta say it's fun to watch." Lee stated with a chuckle.

"So do we have a deal?" Lee asked earning more continued silence from Felix who gritted his teeth at the man's remarks.

 **Vinewood Hills**

The sun was beginning to rise on this morning in Vinewood as Roland found himself finally waking up to a pain in his head and right hand as the memories of last night flooded his mind he quickly ran around in search of Maggie before finding the woman sitting on the grass outside staring up at the skies.

"Maggie are you okay?" he asked while approaching Maggie who continued to look up at the skies while the memories of seeing the beaten blood covered Roman filled her mind.

"Maggie." Roland said before standing over her and her red eyes that showed she had been crying as he quickly kneeled down beside her.

"Are you okay did he hurt you?" he asked while resting his hand on Maggie's shoulder only for the Chinese-Filipina to push him away.

"I shouldn't be here." she said before rising to her feet to Roland's surprise.

"I have to go." she said before beginning to walk away from him.

"Maggie wait talk to me." he said as Maggie entered the house and began to make her way up the stairs with Roland following behind her as the duo came to halt upon seeing a corpse lying on the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Roland yelled at the top of his lungs as Maggie approached the once overweight Caucasian man and kicked him over to get a look at his face where she quickly noticed a knife wound in the center of the man's chest.

"Is he-!" Roland started while Maggie nodded her head as she took in the clean stab wound in the center of the man's chest.

"I know him, he's that crazy photographer that keeps following around the celebrities." Roland said earning Maggie's attention as she noticed the fallen camera from last night.

"So you weren't taking pictures of me, just protecting me from embarrassment like you always do." she whispered earning Roland's attention as he watched her closely.

"Maggie!" he said while reaching out to her.

"Stop last night all of this is a mistake." she said to Roland's surprise.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm...I just gotta go." she continue.

"You can't leave this is a crime scene Maggie. Somebody broke into our home and killed a man." Roland said only for Maggie to walk away from him without saying another word while he continued to call her name.

 **Davis**

The morning was already going in full swing for Marshawn as he sat at his table with anger in his eyes with Cassius and Queen after learning the news about Dre. In times like this he would normally be composed but Dre was a different then any of his other soldiers for the two had been long time friends and basically came up together fighting Ballas and Families to survive in the streets of LS.

"So what are we going to do boss?" Queen asked as Marshawn turned to her and spoke in an emotionless tone.

"I put in call to that nigga Doom. He say he coming down from Oregon today but in the meantime I set us up a meeting with Angels of Death to get some firepower in our hands." Marshawn replied to the groups surprise.

"You sure about that boss them white boys racist as the fuck, you really think they'd be willing to deal with us?" Cassius asked in a stern voice as Marshawn nodded his head.

"They'll help us because by the way it looks Marrick Roman made an enemy of them along with some crazy white guy. They'll sell us the guns as long as we can cap that nigga." he said earning nods from the duo.

"When the meeting set for?" Cassius asked as Marshawn looked at his gold watch.

"Two hours grab a few homies I don't want to go anywhere round these cracker bitches with less then ten niggas by my side." Marshawn said earning a nod from Cassius as he and Queen rose to their feet and walked away from the table.

 **East Beach**

The drive back to Mark's apartment wasn't long for Maggie as she parked her car before climbing out and making her way up the stairs and then entering the apartment where she was quickly greeted by B-Rock's dog as she kneeled down before him and started to rub his head.

"You hungry boy." she asked but something seemed off to her as the dog quickly moved his head from her hands before putting his nose between her legs and giving a loud bark before walking away as Maggie felt her shame begin to rise again after watching the dog walk away.

"Even you know I fucked up." she said before walking into the bedroom and turning on the lights to see the dusty bed and walls that looked as though they haven't been touched in months. Maggie then moved to the bathroom where she quickly looked at herself in the mirror and what she saw made her feel like a stranger in her own skin.

She noticed that her hair that was once always done in a ponytail was combed down but still a little undone after her assault on Marcus. She was also wearing a lot of makeup something she never really did in the past because she preferred natural beauty and thanks to all of her crying her makeup was now running down her face giving her the appearance of a hooker that was caught in the rain.

She had dressed herself with her clothes that were at Roland's home and she noticed that they were a stark contrast to her usual t-shirt, shorts, and shoes. She was now wearing a bright blue dress that hugged her body and showed off her curves as well as a lot of cleavage and the bottom didn't leave much to the imagination as she noticed that it ran high up her thighs.

Maggie was never the girly girl growing up, being homeless made that hard for her, and she never really felt for the feeling of turning heads like most girls were. To her she never wanted to feel pretty because she knew that if she was dressed in a garbage bag with chicken nuggets for earrings a young African-Samoan male would love her no matter what and look at her over any other woman that was thrown in front of him. But that wasn't the case now as Maggie felt her guilt and shame rise again at her deeds these last couple of months with Roland while Mark was away.

In the beginning she blamed him for driving her into Roland's arm with his decision of joining Merryweather but right now she was blaming herself more then him for falling into the arms of the Vinewood celebrity and cheating on the man that who got down on one knee and proposed to her just a few months before.

"I'm so fucking stupid." Maggie yelled before punching the mirror with all her might and shattering the glass in the process as blood leaked from her knuckles down into the drain she felt her tears beginning to fall but not from the glass shards in her hand but from betraying the first man to ever care for her as the memories of the young homeless boy with the bag of burgers and fries filled her mind as she remembered him sliding the bag to her with a smile on his face.

But before Maggie could remember much else she was startled by a knock at the front door that caused her to quickly move to the door before answering it and not seeing anyone until her eyes fell on a white tulip in a small glass vase resting on the ground with a letter beside it causing the Chinese-Filipina to pick it up and read it.

" _He doesn't hate you and neither do we_." she read before lifting her head and noticing a familiar black-Mexican with long black hair standing beside a familiar black-Irishman with auburn hair standing behind the gate of the apartment complex.

"MERCY TRIP!" Maggie yelled as she went to run for the two brothers of Belizean descent only for them to walk away from the gate while Maggie rushed down the stairs before moving to the gate in an attempt to see the two boys only to come up empty handed.

 **Roman Trucking**

The day was beginning to start for Martin as he watched Marrick and B-Rock pull into the parking lot of his trucking company before stepping out of their car then making their way over to him with mixed looks on their faces as they slapped hands with him.

"Looks like that plan was a success." said Martin with a chuckle earning a nod from Marrick.

"It was apart of it so it always will be." the middle Roman replied earning a slight chuckle from Martin before he led the duo into his office where Trigger, Tweener, Lamar, Bird, and Dex were waiting as they quickly slapped hands with the group while Martin took a seat at his desk.

"Alright last nights attack worked well in our favor but they're gonna strike back." Martin said earning a nod from B-Rock.

"With what we did they got to." CGF soldier replied.

"We dropped a good number of his dealers and some of his muscle but they gonna hit back and we have to prepare ourselves for anything."stated Trigger but before anyone could respond the group could respond the door to the room flung open and everyone took in the sight of Maggie standing on the otherside.

"Maggie." Tweener said with a confused look as he and Trigger took in the sight of Maggie's new appearance before moving his attention to her hand that was wrapped in bandages after she punched the mirror.

"Mark's in Los Santos." she said to everyone's surprise and confusion.

"What?" Martin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's in the city and it's not just him Lee, Mercy, and Trip are here as well." she said earning a confused look from Martin.

"How do you know that?" Marrick asked with anger in his voice.

"Mark payed me a visit last night and I just saw Mercy and Trip outside Mark's apartment less then an hour ago." she said as Martin eyed her quizzically.

"Really what did my little brother say?" Martin asked with a seriousness in his tone earning a few seconds of silence from Maggie.

"We didn't exactly talk things out in fact things didn't go so well." she said earning confused looks from the group.

"Mark kill your new boyfriend?" the eldest Roman asked to everyone's surprise.

"No...I attacked him and Roland shot him." she said to everyone's shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Martin yelled with anger in his voice.

"I didn't know it was him at first he was wearing a mask and he wasn't talking. I thought he was the paparazzi." Maggie yelled back but it seemed to only anger the eldest Roman more.

"He's a five-foot two Samoan how can you confuse him with the usual fat white boys on bikes?" he yelled back only for Maggie to remain silent as she felt her sadness begin to rise up again before looking away from everyone.

"Excuse me!" came a new voice as everyone turned their heads and noticed a Salvadoran man wearing a black wife beater under a turquoise flannel shirt, khaki shorts, and white sneakers standing outside the door.

"Which one of you is Martin Roman?" Felix asked as Marrick started to chuckle.

"He is but you're dead." the middle Roman yelled before grabbing Felix by the collar of his shirt and pulling him into the room then slamming him back first against the wall while B-Rock put his pistol to the Azteca members head.

"You a long way from Rancho my amigo." Marrick said with a chuckle as Martin watched him closely.

"I've got a message from Mark." Felix said to everyone's surprise.

"Marrick let him go." Martin said earning a few seconds of silence from Marrick before he complied at let Felix hit the floor feet first.

"Who are you and how do you know my brother?" Martin asked as Felix eyed the eldest Roman closely.

"My name is Felix and me and your brother served together in the Middle East...along with her." the Salvadoran replied as he pointed to Maggie who's eyes widened at the sight of Felix.

"You're that kid who had the problem with killing." she said earning a nod from Felix.

"Yeah that was my problem." he said with a chuckle.

"Enough talk you said you have a message from my brother." Marrick asked earning a nod from Felix.

"He wanted to let you know that the Deuce is going to be buying guns from the Angels of Death later today in the deserts near Sandy Shores and they're buying heavy artillery. Assault Rifles, Rocket Launchers, and even Hand Grenades." Felix said to everyone's surprise.

"Shit!" said Lamar.

"Well why isn't he or his guys here right now helping us take down that shipment?" B-Rock asked with anger in his voice.

"He must be forgetting we're here." whispered Tweener earning a nod from Trigger.

"I don't know all I know is that his Chinese friend was in my home telling me to tell you this and to give you what's in that truck. He says it should help you fuck up that deal." Felix replied as the group sent a look to the truck.

"So you saw Lee?" Maggie asked earning a nod from Felix.

"It don't make sense if they're in Los Santos why haven't they reached out to us." said Martin as he rubbed his chin.

"It doesn't matter right now all that matters is fucking up those brown wearing bitches." said Marrick with anger in his tone.

"Open the truck." he told Felix before walking out of the office with everyone in tow as they watched the Salvadoran man open the back of the truck to reveal two crates.

"Let's see what he got us." said Martin as he went to opened the first crate and instantly went wide eyed as everyone watched him pull out an M4A1 Assault Rifle with ACOG Scope but what made everyone's eyes widen was the sight of the M203 Grenade Launcher on the underside of the gun.

"Hell yeah that's what I'm talking about." said Bird as Martin looked over the gun while Felix and Maggie approached the crate and noticed the Grenade's for the weapon.

"Jesus these are high explosives." Maggie said as Felix eyed the weapons closely.

"Is he trying to start a new war?" the Salvadoran asked while Martin opened the second crate only to reveal a piece of paper and a map.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked while picking up the paper and noticing that it was a phone number.

"I know this number and this map is a blueprint for a plan of attack. Mark's showing you what you need to do for this battle." Maggie said earning a smile from Martin as he went over the map before turning to Felix.

"You're an Azteca how do you know my brother and why are you helping us?" he asked earning a slight chuckle from Felix.

"Me and your brother are mutual acquaintance trying to fufill the same goal and nothing more and the only reason I'm helping you is so your brother can help me." he stated to everyone confusion.

"If you haven't been watching the news a few of my manos were killed last night by those Mara Puntas and Mark's giving me the tools I need to turn tear those pendejos a new one if I gave you this." Felix replied earning nods from the group.

"I thought you brown boys were a united front." said Dex as Felix gave a chuckle.

"You'd be surprised." the Salvadoran replied while folding his arms over his chest.

"You need an extra gun?" asked Trigger to everyone's surprise.

"If you're helping out Mark you're helping out me and Tweener so the least we could do is help you out." the black-Filipino stated while Tweener nodded his head.

"My fight ain't yours." Felix replied earning a chuckle from Tweener.

"It is now." the Irish teen corrected.

"Wait we need you for this." B-Rock stated earning a shake of the head from Marrick.

"No we don't if we're going up against the Angels of Death I know the perfect guy to help us out." Marrick replied with a chuckle while B-Rock rolled his eyes.

"Great we're bringing him along." B-Rock replied while folding his arms over his chest.

"You think you can handle this without us?" Trigger asked.

"With that fucking Grenade Launcher they better." added Trigger earning a nod from Martin.

"Yeah we got this." Martin replied before slapping hands with the two men before they followed Felix out of the office while Maggie stood by watching before following them.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Trigger asked as he eyed Maggie closely before watching the Chinese-Filipina tie her hair into a ponytail while following after them.

 **Sandy Shores**

The day hadn't even started for Trevor even though it was late in the afternoon as he layed on the couch in his living room sleeping before his cellphone started to ring forcibly waking him up as he quickly answered the device and spoke in a less then enthusiastic tone.

"If this is not some hot woman I'm very angry right now." he said with a growl.

"Trevor it's Marrick how'd you like to bust on some Angels of Death?" the middle Roman asked earning a slight smile from Trevor.

"I'd love to where are they?" he asked while rolling off his couch and landing on the floor with a thud.

"They doing a weapons deal with these dudes we beefing with called the Deuce-." Martin started before Trevor interrupted him.

"Deuce aren't those the pricks that shot Franklin?" he asked earning a confused look from Marrick.

"Yeah but how did you-." Marrick started before Trevor responded.

"I'll be there buddy and I'm bringing a friend to." the meth dealer said before hanging up on Marrick and then dialing another number.

"Mikey how you doing sugar-tits?" Trevor asked earning a less then enthusiastic response from Michael.

"I'm fine what do you want?" he asked.

"Me and a new friend of mine are going after the dudes who shot Franklin while they're doing a weapons deal with the Angels of Death. I was thinking since the kid is like the son you always wanted you'd want in on this." Trevor stated.

"Alright T I'll meet you in a few minutes."

 **Rancho**

The drive to Rancho wasn't long for Felix as he parked his car in front of his home before hopping out with Trigger, Tweener, and Maggie in tow as they followed him to his front door.

"So what did Mark give you?" Tweener asked as Felix opened his front door where the group noticed a large crate resting in the middle of the living room floor.

"Let's see." Felix replied before moving to the crate then opening it up to reveal twenty five Hand Grenades.

"Jesus we don't need this many." Felix stated as he watched Trigger and Tweener pick up three Grenades before stuffing them in their pockets.

"Yeah we do now call your boys up and let's do this." said Trigger with a chuckle.

"I don't think my guys are gonna like the idea of working with a bunch of outsiders. Onda's got reglas that a lot of them follow like the bible." Felix stated earning a nod from Trigger.

"We'll put mask on and we'll be fine now let's do this." Tweener replied as Maggie eyed the Grenades before picking up four and stuffing them in her pockets.

"We need to stop by an Ammunation on the way." she said earning nods from the boys as they noticed the angry look on her face.

 **Los Santos Police Department Davis Division**

The day was busier then usual for Weaver as he walked into the clubhouse and noticed Detective Mason sitting down doing paperwork. Since Harlow murder and Link being shot the Gang Task Force had all but been dissolved completely as Weaver and Mason now find themselves on the for front of all gang related cases including the bus massacre.

"How are we coming?" Weaver asked as Mason let out a deep breath.

"Right now we got nine guys turning themselves in for being behind the bus massacre." Mason replied while Weaver walked past him.

"But none of them are guilty." Weaver stated earning a nod from Mason.

"A couple of them weren't even in the area when the shooting happened." Mason replied as Weaver rubbed his chin.

"That attack is gonna bring a lot of problems those MBG way so they're making people take the blame for the attack so cops won't bust their skulls but it's to late." said Weaver as Mason eyed him closely.

"What are you going to do?" Mason asked as Weaver took a few moments before responding.

"I'm gonna pay Luis a visit." he replied before walking out the room and being instantly bombarded by news reporters.

"Detective Weaver how are you handling the bus massacre." one reporter asked as Weaver eyed him closely.

"I'm working harder then I ever have on a case for I plan to bring the men responsible for this horrible tragedy to justice if it's the last thing I do." Weaver replied before walking away from the sea of cameras and microphones.

 **Grande Senora Desert**

The drive to the Senora wasn't long for Marshawn as he parked his SUV in the middle of the desert while five other cars pulled up along side him before Cassius and Queen stepped out with twelve other Deuce members as they started to sit on their cars and await the arrival of the Angels of the Death.

"Where are these bastards?" asked Cassius before the group heard the sound of a low rumble that was beginning to get louder as the group turned their heads and noticed a dust cloud coming down the road.

"That's a lot of bikers." said Queen as the group watched as the dust cloud grew closer before watching as a line of twenty bikers riding in two's started to circle them before parking across from them as Marshawn watched as a blonde haired man wearing the Sergeant of Arms patch stepped off the lead motorcycle before approaching him.

"You the guy?" Blondie asked as he approached Marshawn who nodded his head.

"Yeah you got the hardware?" the Deuce leader asked as Blondie sent a look to two Prospects Marshawn watched six skinny Caucasian men with shaved heads and wearing black leather vest with Prospect patches approached Blondie carrying a three heavy crates in twos before setting it down beside him then opening it.

"We got you a dozen modified AK-47 Assault Rifles with ACOG Scope, padded buttstock for a relief in kickback, hollow-point bullets, thirty round magazines, and even a few with fifty round in case you decide to do a drive-by." said Blondie with a seriousness in his tone that Marshawn kept a calm face over but inwardly wished he was killing the man.

"Alright what about the Rocket Launchers?" he asked before watching the Prospects open another crate to reveal two RPG-7's.

"Shoulder launched, portable, reuseable, and the Grenades are high explosive and will turn whatever you hit with them into rubble." Blondie stated earning a nod from Marshawn.

"Alright we'll take them." the Deuce member said earning a nod from Blondie.

"Alright let's talk payment I'm saying-." the Angel of Death started before he looked past Marshawn who followed his gaze and noticed three Green Emperors speeding towards them.

"Shit Families!" Cassius said as he loaded his Shotgun.

"How did they find out about thismeeting?" Queen asked while loading her Pistol.

"What the hell is this?" asked Blondie just as the three vehicles came to a screeching halt on their sides as Marrick, B-Rock, Bird, Lamar, Dex, and five other CGF members climbed out of the cars with their weapons drawn and starting firing on the two sides forcing the Deuce members to take cover behind their cars while the Angels of Death did the same with their bikes.

"Come on you bastards I've been wanting to kill to birds with one stone." Marrick yelled while firing his Shotgun and striking the closest Angel of Death member next to Blondie in the head as the Sergeant of Arms quickly noticed that the blast actually ripped the man's head off his shoulders and left him a headless corpse.

"So you wanna play boy then come on." Blondie yelled as one of his Prospects slid him one of the AK-47 that he quickly took up and shot a CGF member in the head instantly killing him and causing the group to take cover as more Angels of Death started to fire on them with the AK's along with the Deuce members.

"Shit Martin where are you?" Dex asked as he blindly fired his Mini Uzi before the group heard the sound a loud drumroll that caught everyone's attention as they looked up and noticed a helicopter flying their way while the song War(What is it Good For) by Edwin Starr played inside.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Jericho yelled with a chuckle while Martin hung out the side of the helicopter with M4A1 Assault Rifle raised.

"This is the dumbest entrance ever." Martin stated before looking down the sight of his Rifle before launching a Grenade at the direction of the Deuce vehicles striking a brown Peyote and sending it up in flames in a violent explosion that took three Deuce members with it.

"Shit!" yelled Marshawn as Martin loaded another Grenade into the launcher before sending it flying in the direction of the AOD members and creating a violent explosion that took a few of them off their feet including Blondie who found himself being thrown into the air before hitting the ground back first with a loud thud.

"Damnit!" he yelled while turning his head and noticing Marshawn climb into a vehicle while the remaining Deuce members loaded crates filled with weapons in their cars.

"Oh no you-." Martin started before he ducked down as a bullet went over his head and struck the side of the helicopter creating a loud popping sound.

"Shit!" he yelled before looking back out the scope of his Rifle and to his shock notice Cassius standing behind a car with an RPG-7 on his shoulder.

"SHIT ROCKET!" Martin yelled earning Jericho's attention as Cassius fired the rocket and watched as Jericho quickly forced the helicopter to the right and narrowly avoided the explosive but the momentary distraction was all that was needed as the Deuce enforcer hopped into the car with Marshawn and Queen and drove off while the Angels of Death members continued to fight.

"Assholes get back here and handle your-." Blondie yelled before he felt a sharp piercing pain in his right leg that caused him to fall to one knee as Michael gave a smile from behind his Sniper Rifle before firing another bullet that struck an Angel of Death member in the head while Trevor stood beside him firing his M60 Light Machine Gun.

"Step right up you pricks." the meth addict said earning a smile from Marrick who reloaded his Shotgun before jumping from behind his cover on the car and shooting an AOD member in the chest and sending him flying into the burning wreckage of a Deuce vehicle.

"Crazy dude what up." Lamar yelled with a smile on his face as he fired his Pistol striking an AOD member twice in the chest before Bird finished him with a shot to the neck.

"Come on motherfucker." Bird yelled as he shot an AOD member in the right eye and watched as blood flowed from the wound while a golf ball sized hole was formed in the back of the man's head.

"No more trouble on your mind bitch." B-Rock yelled with a chuckle as Marrick shot the final AOD member in the chest and blew a hole through his back.

"Well that was fun." the middle Roman stated as Michael and Trevor approached him.

"You took my kill." said Trevor with a chuckle earning a smile from Marrick.

"Nope I saved you that one." he replied as Trevor noticed Blondie trying to crawl away from the battlefield as a wicked smile spread across the man's face.

"Boy I think I love you more now." the Canadian pilot said before approaching Blondie and stepping on his injured leg earning a loud scream from the man.

"Who's putting who out of business now?" Trevor asked with a toothy grin as Blondie looked up at him with anger in his eyes while Trevor drew his Pistol.

"You're a dead man-." Blondie started before Trevor fired a single round into the man's head instantly killing him and splattering his blood all over his white shirt.

"Man that was intense." said B-Rock as he, Lamar, Dex, and the two remaining CGF member approached Trevor and Michael while Jericho brought down his helicopter to allow Martin out as the eldest Roman quickly approached the group.

"Michael what the hell are you doing here?" he asked as the bank robber asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"I can ask you the same thing." Michael replied while throwing his Sniper Rifle over his shoulder.

"We can catch up later the Sheriff's are on their way." Jericho yelled from his chopper as the group nodded their heads before going their separate ways.

 **Murrieta Heights**

The sun was already beginning to dip low in the skies as many of the residents of in the once quiet area of Murrieta Heights knew what this meant and quickly made their way on home as members of the Mara Bunta Grande started to make their way onto the streets in droves to show off their numbers but also to be prepared for any retaliatory attacks from their long time rivals.

"They're on the move." said Maggie over her walkie Talkie as Trigger and Tweener sent looks to one another before pulling out a Grenade and then pulling the pins on each.

"One Mississippi." the both said at the same time before rolling the Grenades down the streets where they impacted against a car with four Mara Bunta members standing beside it.

"Five Mississippi." the both said as the Grenades went off creating two loud explosions that sent the car flying upwards and earning the attention of the other Mara Bunta members.

"Felix now." Maggie yelled as Felix pulled his turquoise bandanna over his head before running out his car with Beto and several other Azteca members as they started to fire on the Mara Bunta members taking them by surprise as three members fell to the ground with bullet holes lining their bodies.

"Fucking Aztecas." yelled one MGB member as he drew his Pistol and started firing on the group.

"You took our hood we're taking yours you fucks." yelled an Azteca member as he fired an Micro SMG and shot a Mara Bunta member three times in the chest before being shot in the neck by a Shirtless Salvadoran man with tattoos covering his torso and face wielding an M16 Assault Rifle.

"Come on asshole." Felix yelled as he fired his M4 at the man only for the Mara Bunta member to fire back forcing Felix into cover as he watched another Azteca member take a bullet in the chest that pierced his heart and left him breathless as he hit the ground dead with both eyes open.

"Shit." said Felix as Beto rolled to cover beside him blindly fired his Micro SMG while the Salvadoran man continued to approach them.

"Hey!" came a new voice as the man turned his head and was met with the sharp blade slicing into his throat courtesy of Maggie who watched as the man's blood shot from his neck wound before quick drawing Mark's MP7 Submachine Gun and firing the weapon striking two Mara Bunta members in the head and chest before barrel rolling behind a car just as five more Mara Bunta members came running down the street.

"Trigger?" Maggie yelled as the black-Filipino loaded his AA-12 Combat Shotgun before running from covering and striking one of the Mara Bunta members in the leg and another in the chest.

"Come on you bitches." Trigger yelled with a smile as he continued to fire while Beto shotdown a Mara Bunta member before approaching Felix after taking a bullet in his bulletproof vest.

"Who are these hombres' carnale?" he asked while Felix continued to lay down fire before noticing Tweener pull the pin of a Grenade before tossing it at a car a group of Mara Bunta members were using for cover.

"Friends who owe me a favor." the Salvadoran replied while shooting a Mara Bunta member in the arm causing him to spin while firing his gun.

"Tweener look out." Trigger yelled as Tweener noticed a Mara Bunta member running at him with his Machete drawn but before could get close to the Irish boy he was taken off his feet as Maggie shot the man in the ankle causing him to fall forward and grip his ankle.

"Damn that was close." said Tweener before he picked up the man's Machete then brought it down on the man's neck with enough force to decapitate the man.

"I'm fucking awesome." Tweener said with stunned look on his face before he felt something collide with his back causing him to turn around and notice the severed hand of a Azteca member that had VLA tattooed on his thumb.

"Holy shit." he said before lifting his head and noticing another Mara Bunta member with a Machete eyeing him angrily.

"You think you can go blade to blade with me Gringo?" he asked while licking his blade as Tweener raised his eyebrow.

"No!" the Irish boy replied before drawing his Pistol and shooting the MBG member in the head.

"What the fuck like I'm really about to get in a knife fight with you. I ain't Mark I'm peeling your fucking wig on the real." Tweener said before pulling the pin on another Grenade then throwing it in front of someone's home creating a violent explosion that destroyed the windows and killed a Mara Bunta member that was running for the door.

"Come you Mara Puntas assholes." Felix screamed at the top of his lungs as he shot down three more Mara Bunta members. His anger and rage wasn't just stemming from his dead homies but for his long lasting hatred of the gang. His home country of El Salvador had been plagued with violence during the civil war and now it seemed it was in worse shape with Mara Bunta roaming the streets.

He knew as an Azteca he was just as a part of the problem as Mara Bunta but in the world of evils and greater evils the Aztecas hell even the Ballas, Families, Vagos, Spanish Lords, Hustlers, Yardies, Rifas, or even the Triad can be on the same level of evil as Mara Bunta Grande. Their motto was steal, rape, kill and they ordered their members to follow that code and cause as much chaos as they can in their quest of being the biggest baddest gang there ever was. Well now Felix had only one mission in mind...making them feel the same level of fear they instilled in those around them.

"Come on so I can kill you again and again and again." Felix yelled with the fury and rage of a madman as he shot down five more Mara Bunta members before reloading his gun while a few of them started to retreat.

"We got them on the run." said Tweener with a chuckle before he was hit in the chest by three bullets but luckily his vest stopped the rounds from penetrating as the group noticed several Mara Bunta members all with face tattoos and armed Assault Rifles making their way down the street striking down anyone in their way as Maggie, Tweener, and Trigger watched as the Aztecas members were cut to shred by the high caliber rounds as one member wearing a beanie went to run a bullet exploded out of his headwear and stained his face before he hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Shit!" said Beto as he ducked for cover while noticing Felix continuing to fire his Rifle at the group with anger in his eyes and no regard for being shot by his enemies as Maggie ducked behind a car as the Mara Bunta members started to shell her location.

"Tweener Trigger do it." Maggie yelled as she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out three hand Grenades while Trigger did the same as they each pulled the pins on explosives before tossing them up as a series of explosions went off as Tweener pulled the pins on his last Grenades before tossing them as well.

"Get down." Beto yelled as he tackled Felix just as the Grenades went off engulfing the Mara Bunta members in a fire and while blowing off limbs and creating a cloud of smoke that covered the area as everyone remained still with their weapons at the ready for when the smoke cleared Felix and Maggie were the first to lift their heads and came face to face with a sea of burned bodies and severed limbs to match the smell of burning flesh and fire in the air as they rose to their feet and eyed the bodies before Felix noticed one of the bodies still moving.

"Oh no!" Felix said as he loaded his Pistol before approaching the man and noticing that his back was serverly burned and that he was missing his right leg as a trail of blood marked his position as Felix put his foot on the man's back and started to grind into the sensitive flesh earning a loud scream from the man.

"Now you know what pain feels like." Felix said as Maggie, Tweener, Trigger, and Beto approached him.

"I don't why you pendejos are attacking us we didn't hit that bus." the man said in a strained voice as Felix applied more pressure.

"It doesn't matter if your cliqua didn't do the attack Mara Bunta did and I'm gonna drop all of you." Felix said with anger in his tone.

"No idioto we didn't hit that bus no Mara Bunta cliqua did." the man replied to everyone's surprise.

"You're lying." Beto yelled.

"No I'm not nobody from Mara Bunta did that attack or else Onda would be all over us for it. We were truced up but now you just broke that truce and Onda's gonna greenlight you for it." the man replied while coughing up blood before Felix squeezed the trigger of his Pistol and shot the man in the head swiftly ending his life and then turning to Beto, Maggie, Trigger, and Tweener.

"Let's go!" Felix said with anger in his voice before walking past the group who started to follow after him.

 **Rockford Hills**

"What do you mean Mara Bunta didn't attack that bus?" Weaver asked as he stood in the office of Luis Salazar with an angry expression on his face while the man in question sat across from him at his desk.

"Like I said Mara Bunta didn't attack that bus, that was done by someone else. Onda's reglas have forced a truce between Mara Bunta and the Aztecas that stops them from fighting one another. Mara Bunta wouldn't break that truce in truth the Aztecas were more then likely do it." stated Luis but his words only seemed to anger Weaver more.

"Really because I got over five witnesses saying the heard the gunmen scream Mara Bunta at the top of their lungs before shooting up the bus." Weaver replied with anger in his tone.

"You say that like the name is trademarked." Luis replied.

"YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME." Weaver yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Hey!" came a familiar voice as Weaver turned his head and noticed Navaro standing in the doorway wearing an white wife-beater, black pants, and white shoes while he eyed Weaver angrily.

"If I were you I'd watch who you were talking to." the Salvadoran man stated earning a low growl from Weaver who turned to Luis just as his cellphone started to ring forcing him to answer it.

"You speak of a truce but a just got word of a dozen Azteca members walking into Murrieta Heights with Hand Grenades and turning a neighborhood in a war zone." Weaver stated to Luis's surprise.

"I want names Luis or else this case won't disappear and things will get worse for all of us." Weaver stated with anger in his heart before turning to walk out of the room while eying Navaro angrily as he went out.

"He does have a point if we don't think of something fast the feds are gonna be all over Mara Bunta." stated Navaro earning a nod from Luis.

"That's not our problem Onda's gonna have to handle this themselves." said Luis as Navaro nodded his head.

 **Davis**

The drive to Davis wasn't long for Marshawn as he sat in his living room staring at the crate of weapons with a smile on his face as Queen and Cassius entered the room.

"It was fucked up that those Tranny bitches knew about our deal but we still managed to get the guns so this deal didn't go to bad." said Cassius earning a nod from Marshawn.

"Yeah and now we can start planning for the offensive." Marshawn replied just as his doorbell rang and the trio watched it swing open and noticed a skinny African American man with short black hair tied into tails wearing black shades, a brown jacket over a white t-shirt, black jeans, and white shoes standing on the other side.

"Are you ready for some fun Doom?" Marshawn asked earning a slight smile from the man.

"Let's go bust on some Trannies." the man replied in a sinister tone.

 **Strawberry**

The drive back to Strawberry wasn't long for the Maggie, Trigger, and Tweener as they parked their car in front of Marrick's home before stepping out and making their way inside where they noticed the both Roman's, Dex, B-Rock, Lamar, Bird, Michael, and Trevor sitting around.

"So how'd it go?" Trigger asked as Martin smiled at him.

"Better then expected." the eldest Roman replied.

"And I see you guys did good as well." said Marrick as everyone turned their gaze to his television where the group noticed a news report being broadcasted from Murrieta Heights.

"So exactly how many Grenades did you use?" Dex asked as Trigger and Tweener reached into their jackets and pulled out three Grenades each.

"Not all of them." they both said with a chuckle before Martin reached into his pocket and handed them both pieces of paper.

"What's this?" Tweener asked.

"We don't know they were just here waiting for you when we got here and the letter said only you could open them so." said Martin as he watched Trigger and Tweener open the pieces of paper before looking them over.

"They're from Mark and the others." said Tweener with a smile to everyone's shock as Maggie eyed the duo.

"Dear Tweener take that green hat off and pull your fucking pants up before I slap the shit out of you love Mercy." Tweener read with a raised eyebrow.

"Dear Trigger get laid you're walking around LS looking constipated and some pussy will fix that love Trip." Trigger read with a raised eyebrow of his own as the group eyed them confusingly.

"Dear Tweener you're a white guy but if you can get a black girl you won't regret it love Lee." said Trigger with a chuckle earning laughs from the group.

'Did they really write that?" Martin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup this is their handwriting." Trigger with a chuckle.

"Did Mark give you anything?" Maggie asked as Tweener looked over a note.

"Yeah Lee wrote Mark can't come to the phone right now he's neck deep in Turkey Sandwiches and Japanese Anime." the Irish boy replied earning confused looks from the group.

"What the fuck is wrong you guys?" asked Dex as Marrick started to chuckle with Trevor.

"Man I gotta say you guys know how to party." the meth dealer stated.

"Who are these old guys?" Tweener asked.

"Hey mind your mouth boy I got kid that acts like you and I know how to treat him." stated Michael earning a chuckle from Martin.

"I gotta say I didn't expect to see you out there hanging with us." the eldest Roman stated earning a nod Michael.

"Yeah well I'm learning something new about you everyday." the bank robber replied as Martin rubbed the back of his neck.

"I won't tell your wife you don't tell mine?" Michael asked.

"Deal." Martin replied with a smile before the two men shook hands

"Let's go Trevor." Michael said to Trevor's dismay.

"Come on Mikey let's chill with the boys from the block?" Trevor asked with a chuckle.

"No now let's go we gotta go see Franklin." Michael said earning a nod from Trevor.

"Alright then we'll see you later amigo." Trevor said as he slapped hands with Marrick.

"Shit we killed that blonde motherfucker but we still gotta take down they President." Marrick stated earning a nod from Trevor.

"Let's do him together." said Trevor as the duo shared a sick laugh.

"That was the gayest thing I heard all day." said B-Rock as Dex shook his head.

"Shit ya'll going to see the Homie Frank I might just tag along with y'all." said Lamar earning a nod from Michael.

"Yeah come it'll give us time to catch up." Trevor with a chuckle.

"I ain't sitting by that nigga my dude." said Lamar as he and Bird followed Michael and Trevor out of the house where they hopped into Michael's house before driving off.

"Well I think that went well." said Martin with a chuckle before Trigger noticed a topless Emperor pull up outside the house with three masked men inside.

"Uh guys." Trigger yelled earning everyone's attention as they turned to him while he watched one man lift an RPG-7 on his shoulder.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Trigger yelled as the men fired the RPG and sent it flying through the front door creating a violent explosion that shook the house and blew out all the windows as the men drove away from the house.

 **Los Santos Police Department Sheriff's Division**

The drive back to work wasn't long for Weaver for his mind was going over everything Luis had told him as he continued to think on who would be carry out the attack on the bus. As he stepped out of his car he was quickly greeted by Detective Mason.

"Find anything out?" he asked earning a shake of the head from Weaver.

"No the Salazar's are sticking by their story of not knowing who did the attack." he replied.

"Well Luis better start opening his mouth quick before-." Mason started before the duo were cut-off by a black SUV pulling up in front of them.

"FRONT YARD BALLA GANG!" the men inside yelled before firing upon the two officers striking them over twenty times before speeding off as officers from inside the department came running out to check on the duo only to find that they both were dead.

 **Authors Note:** And this seems like a good place to end things with a whole bunch of cliffhangers that's got you all wondering.

I'm sorry I didn't get to the meeting with the BGA but I think all of you would have rathered action over talks of peace.

We had a lot of violence in this chapter and I gotta say I love it man, this chapter was supposed to be longer but I decided to keep it short.

We introduced a new Deuce member in this chapter named Doom. He's visually based off Havoc from the group South Central Cartel and will be acting as a new gun for the gang.

We also say goodbye to three of my outside characters Weaver, Mason, and Blondie they aren't big named like the Roman's but they've appeared in many chapters so far so I gave you that people take it and be happy.

We also saw Lee, Mercy, and Trip in this chapter I hope you were happy about that and to see Maggie reclaim her position as a badass...along with a cheater. I bet you can't wait until Mark comes back can't ya ha ha.

The air attack in this chapter was based off a mission in the game Sleeping Dogs. Also I gotta ask were any of you also disappointed that GTA V didn't feature an Assault Rifle with a Grenade Launcher attachment. I mean I know they have the Grenade Launcher and Rocket Launcher but who likes switching back and forth between weapons I ask you.

The attack on Mara Bunta was based on a game of Multiplayer in Call of Duty I played where these guys had this strategy of throwing Hand Grenades in a quick session that was really annoying and hard to get past fucking dicks.

Stick around for next chapter as the Deuce Strike Back, the BGA finally calls their truce, Luis tries to force a truce between the Aztecas and Mara Bunta, and another attack happens that shakes the city to it's core.


	22. Fight Or Truce

Chapter 22: Forcing a Truce in South and East LS

Chamberlain Hills

There was a ringing in the ears of Martin Roman as he crawled on his belly with blood leaking from his forehead while his vision seemed to be nothing blurs but after a few seconds his hearing returned and he could make out the sound of gunfire and screaming in the background as he noticed Maggie and Marrick firing their guns out the destroyed window while Tweener abd Trigger pulled Dex into the back of the living room by his legs as blood dripped from his right arm.

"Goddamn brown wearing bitches." Marrick yelled as he fired his Shotgun out the window while twelve Deuce members fired at the house while taking cover behind their cars.

"Shit we need backup?" Maggie yelled as she dodged bullets and wiped the blood from her eyes while Martin continued to crawl on the floor.

" _Get up brother."_ came a familiar voice as Martin turned his head and noticed a familiar five-foot two African-Samoan man walking towards him dressed in a black short sleeved t-shirt, black pants, black and white shoes, and a M4A1 Assault Rifle with a Grenade Launcher strapped to his back and a serrated Combat Knife in his right hand.

"Marcus I-." Martin started before Mark stood over him.

" _Get your fucking ass up brother you can't be a leader on the ground!"_ Mark yelled as Martin gave a low wince.

"I can't...I'm not a leader, I'm not a solider, I'm not...I'm not you little brother. I can't fight or protect everyone like you can little brother." Martin said earning a slight scoff from Mark before he turned his attention to Marrick and Maggie while Martin followed his gaze.

" _You wanna know how to fight like me look at them. They're my reason for my fighting, I fight to protect them and you need to do the same. No one's a perfect leader brother I've lost people just like any other but what makes me a great leader is the fact that whenever battle calls I'll charge into it without a second thought_." Mark replied as Martin turned back to him and watched as he pulled his M4A1 off his back and set it on the floor.

" _Fight for your friends, fight for your family, and fight for another day of life."_ Mark yelled before kicking the gun to Martin who grabbed the weapon before looking back up and noticing that the youngest Roman had disappeared but his words were playing in Martin's head like a broken record as the eldest Roman found himself slowly rising to his feet.

"You're right little brother just like you always are." Martin said as he cocked the Rifle before checking the Grenade Launcher and seeing that it was loaded.

"Let's do this together." Martin yelled before firing the Grenade out of the window causing Maggie and Marrick to lower their heads as the Grenade collided against the first car and sent it up in flames with a violent explosion that took three Deuce members with it.

"Come on you sons of bitches!" Martin yelled before firing the Rifle and striking a Deuce member twice in the chest and blowing a large hole in the man's back.

"Glad to see you're off your ass brother." Marrick yelled with a chuckle before firing another slug out the window.

"We need to get these bastards off our lawn." Martin replied just as B-Rock ran into the living room.

"We got guys coming from the back alley." he said while reloading his Mini Uzi.

"We'll take care of it you guys clear the front." Marrick said earning a nod from his older brother.

"Alright be careful." he said before watching as Marrick and Martin ran out the backdoor where they noticed five CGF gunmen trying to hold off the Deuce members just as two cars pulled into the back alley and seven more Deuce members came rushing out.

"Come on you fucking punks." yelled Marrick as he fired his Shotgun and struck a Deuce member in the head followed by blowing out the windshield of the next car.

"They're coming from the other side." a CGF member yelled causing Marrick to turn his head and notice two more cars pull into the alley.

"Dammit don't these guys take a break?" asked B-Rock as he fired as he rolled into cover behind a trashcan while three Deuce members shot at him.

"Keep pressure on it." Trigger yelled earning a nod from Tweener who watched the black-Filipino grab his AA-12 Combat Shotgun before running out the back door and firing off six shots that impacted against the side of the first Deuce car then firing another that successfully hit the gas tank and sent the car up in a fiery explosion that took three Deuce members with it.

"Let's go assholes." Trigger yelled as he shot another Deuce member in the knee as the round tore through the joint the Deuce member collapsed onto his back while Trigger continued to lay down fire before hopping rolling into cover beside B-Rock.

"Damn it they just keep coming." Maggie said as she continued to fire Mark's MP7 out the window while Martin fired his M4A1 and successfully hit a Deuce member in the head.

"You got any ideas?" Martin asked before a figurative light bulb went off in Maggie's head as she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a Hand Grenade.

"Girls gotta keep her toys close." Maggie stated before pulling the pin of the Grenade with her teeth before tossing the explosive at the closest Deuce vehicle and sending it up in flames before doing the same with another Grenade and tossing it at a group of Deuce members who didn't have time to react as the weapon exploded and sent the men flying with a few severed limbs as well.

"Last round." Martin said as he fired his last Grenade and causing another explosion that seemed to frighten the Deuce members as they started to retreat while a few CGF members came running down the street firing their weapons at the fleeing Deuce members.

"Don't let any of them escape without a bullet in their ass." Marrick yelled as he, B-Rock, Trigger, and the remaining CGF members fired on the Deuce members from behind the house while they retreated from the neighborhood.

"We did it." said Martin before the group heard a loud creaking noise coming from the ceiling.

"GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!" Martin yelled as he and Maggie both hopped out of the window while Tweener carried Dex on his shoulder as they fled from the house and turned to watch as the roof collapsed and fell in creating a large dust cloud that blinded everyone and caused them to cough before clearing and showing the wreckage of the home.

"Shit!" said Marrick with anger in his voice as he and Martin took in the sight of their ruined childhood home with anger in their hearts.

"Those bastards aren't getting away with this." Martin stated while Maggie whipped the blood from her forehead as Marrick approached the group.

"So when are we riding on Davis?" he asked while cocking his Shotgun.

 **Rancho**

The drive back home wasn't long for Felix as he and Beto stepped out of his car and quickly made their way inside as Beto watched Felix pace the floor closely.

"Fucking up those Mara Puntas was fun in all caranale but you know there's gonna be blowback for it...from Onda." Beto stated earning a loud scoff from Felix.

"Right now I don't care what those pendejos have to say." the Salvadoran man replied.

"They're gonna be more pissed when they find out we did thee attack with a bunch of outsiders." Beto added.

"Are you really believing what that Chavala said mano?" Felix asked as Beto remained silent for a few seconds before responding.

"I'm not saying I believe him but maybe it's worth looking into it is all." the Puerto Rican replied but as Felix went to respond he was interrupted by the sound of his cellphone ringing causing him to quickly answer it and begin a short conversation while Beto watched.

"Who was that?" Beto asked as Felix hung up his phone.

"Luis Salazar...he wants to setup a sitdown between us and the Mara Bunta members tomorrow." Felix replied causing Beto's heart to beat loudly in his chest while his eyes widened at the news. He knew whenever Onda got involved in gang disputes it wasn't pretty for either side and right now the Aztecas were looking to be on a bigger chopping block then their longtime enemy.

 **Davis**

The drive back to Davis wasn't long for Cassius as he climbed out of the topless Emperor with Doom and Queen as the trio made their way inside of Marshawn's home where they noticed the man sitting on his couch with the same blank expression on his face.

"Was it taken care of?" he asked earning smiles from the trio.

"RPG right through the window while they were inside and the guys shelled the place just in case they had any survivors." Cassius stated earning a nod from Marshawn.

"The house collapsed to we didn't see it fall but we saw the dust cloud come up." Doom stated earning a slight smile from Marshawn.

"I guess that takes care of our little Roman problem." the Deuce leader said with a chuckle before something came crashing through the window earning the groups attention as they noticed that three Hand Grenades were rolling around the living room floor.

"SHIT MOVE!" Cassius yelled while pushing Marshawn back as the three explosives went off with violent bang that shook the house as Marshawn found himself slowly rising up with Cassius.

"You good boss?" Cassius asked but before Marshawn could respond he watched as the big man was taken off his feet by a shoulder tackle from Marrick Roman.

"I'll handle you when I'm done with him." Marrick yelled as he and Cassius stared each other down before the Deuce enforcer made the first move and rammed his right shoulder into Marrick's chest with enough force to take the middle Roman off his feet and send him colliding against the wall back first.

"Shit!" Marshawn yelled as he ran out the backdoor of his home only to see Trigger squaring off against Doom while Queen was trying to hold her own against Maggie.

"Come on bitch." Doom yelled as he sent three punches to Triggers face forcing the black-Filipino to stagger backwards before coming back with a punch to the man's nose followed by a strike to the center of the Deuce members stomach causing spit to fly from his mouth.

"Come on bitch." Queen yelled as she threw a punch at Maggie only for the Chinese-Filipino to duck under the girls fist and come up behind her before grabbing Queen's cornrows and sending her head backwards and collide with Maggie's fist before she wrapped her left arm around the Deuce girls throat and started pounding into her back with her right fist.

"Who's the bitch now?" Maggie asked as she sent another sharp punch into Queen back causing the girl to cough up blood before stomping down on Maggie's right foot to earn a sharp yelp from her then grabbing the Ex-Marine by her hair and swinging her until she slid across the ground.

"Where the fuck the other homies at?" Marshawn asked before he heard a loud crash come from the front of his house where he noticed Tweener ramming the head of a Deuce member into the side of a car while a brawl was going on behind him featuring thirty guys from CGF and Forum against fifty Deuce members.

"Fuck you!" Marshawn heard before his ears were filled by a loud crashing sound as Marrick and Cassius came flying through the back screen door with enough force to knock the door off its hinges before rolling on the ground trading blows with one another.

"Looks like it's just you and me." came a familiar voice as Marshawn turned his head and noticed Martin standing behind him cracking his knuckles with a serious look in his eyes.

"You really want to fight me you ain't shit without your guard dogs." stated Marshawn as he smiled at Martin.

"Really let's find out." Martin yelled before he charged Marshawn and threw a punch at the Deuce leader only for the man to dodge the attack and send a punch of his own to Martin's right cheek causing the eldest Roman to stagger back before charging again and throwing three more punches that Marshawn easily dodged before sending a kick to Martin's knee bringing him down with a pained groan.

"See you ain't shit." Marshawn said with a chuckle angering Martin who shoulder charged the man with enough force to take Marshawn off his feet while the Deuce leader pounded into his back.

"Fuck you." Martin yelled as he slammed Marsahwn onto his back before climbing on top of the man and beginning to pound into his face as Cassius came running at the duo.

"No you don't." Marrick yelled as he pulled off his shoe before tossing it at Cassius and hitting the man in the back of the head with enough force to take him off his feet while Doom slammed Triggers head into the ground with enough force to have blood falling from the man's mouth.

"Goodnight." said Maggie as she stood over a Queen who was kneeled down before the ex Marine who's left hand was wrapped around her hair and pulling her right fist back before slamming it into Queen's nose with enough force to break the girls nose and send her head flying backwards with enough force Maggie to rip a piece of the girls hair clean out her head and have blood leaking from where it was pulled out.

"Now to finish this." Martin yelled as he reached into his waistband and drew a small knife that Mark had given him and hold it over Marshawn's head.

"Boss!" Doom yelled as he went to run at the duo but before he could Trigger had wrapped both his arms around the man's leg causing him to fall forward and hit the ground with a thud.

"DIE!" Martin yelled before the sound of gunshots caught everyone's attention as they lifted their heads and noticed three men walking down the street with Assault Rifles in their hands.

"Enough!" yelled the lead man as the group quickly noticed that it was the Black Guerrilla Army enforcer Raji as he pointed his gun at Martin.

"You take your homies and get the fuck back to Strawberry now." the man yelled earning a slight chuckle from Marrick.

"Or what?" the middle Roman asked as Raji fired a round from his M16 that grazed Marrick's leg and forced him to take a step back.

"I bust a cap in everybody head now go and we'll deal with you later." Raji yelled as Martin sent a look to the stunned Marshawn before climbing off the man.

"Let's go!" Martin said to everyone's surprise as they watched him walk away from the scene before follwowing after him as Tweener flipped the Deuce members off as he went.

"The fuck was that?" asked Marrick as he limped behind Martin.

"Looks like our war has earned the attention of the army." stated Martin as he continued to lead the group down the road while Marshawn approached Raji.

"The hell is this?" the Deuce leader asked.

"The army cleaning up your shit." Raji replied with a seriousness in his tone that made Marshawn's heart quiver.

 **The Next Day**

" _Murder took place again last night in Los Santos as Detectives Dan Weaver and Thomas Mason were both gunned down late last night in front of the Los Santos Police Department in Davis. The two officers were shot over twenty times each by bullets ranging in caliber and police are believing that attack was done by a set of the Ballas gang in Davis-."_ the reporter continued as Link watched the screen closely with mixed feelings.

Despite being a cop and his partner he felt no remorse for what happened to Weaver or even Harlow for that matter. His closest friend on the team was Mason and he felt a ping of sadness for the man's death but not enough to shed tears over as he rose from his hospital bed and dressed himself in a black t-shirt, blue jean pants, and white shoes just as Dr. Ling entered the room.

"Are you sure you want to leave today Officer Mackey, we still would like to run a few more observations on you." the Korean woman said earning a shake of the head from Link.

"No mam I'd like to get back on the streets." Link replied as Dr. Ling gave a loud scoff.

"Don't know why with all these murderers and gang attacks going on I don't think being on the streets is the safest thing right now." she replied as Link nodded his head.

"Yeah but someone's gotta find out what's going on." the cop added as he picked up his badge.

"When was the last time you heard from Mark or any of the others?" he asked.

"I haven't seen Mark since he disappeared out of his room and Trip hasn't been to work in over four months. I was hoping you'd be able to track them down." she stated earning a nod from Link.

"I intend to!" the blonde haired man replied earning a smile from Dr. Ling.

"And when you find Mark tell him to call me I'm worried about him being off in Los Santos with everything going on." the woman added earning a nod from Link before he walked out of the room.

 **Rockford Hills**

The drive to Rockford wasn't long for Felix and Beto as the former pulled his car in front of the home of Luis Salazar where they noticed Hector and three more Vago members waiting outside for them as they stepped out of their car and approached them.

"Spread um." Hector said before doing a pat down on both Azteca members before allowing them to enter the home where they took in the sight of the large lavish inside before Hector led them to Luis's study where they noticed the man and his adopted Salvadoran son standing at a table while three Mara Bunta members sat across from him.

"Have a seat mano." the Onda Captain said as Felix and Beto took a seat across from the Mara Bunta members who were eying them angrily as they took their seats.

"I know there has been a lot of bad blood between you two in the past but Onda was able to settle these disputes between you two and they're looking to do the same now." Luis stated before he sent a look to the Mara Bunta members.

"Talk it out Wicked." said Luis said as the lead Mara Bunta member nodded his head. He was a rather young looking man that appeared to be in his mid twenties and was mixed between Salvadoran and Mexican with tattoos lining his face and the letters MBG tattooed on the right side of his neck with a Machete underneath it and was wearing his long black hair in a ponytail with a light blue shirt, black pants, and blue and white shoes.

"You fucking Aztecas rolled into our hood and layed down on over fifty of our carnales, as well as destroyed a few houses with those damn grenades you were throwing around." Wicked stated with anger in his voice.

"Call it justice for our dead amigos pendejo." Felix stated with anger in his voice.

"We didn't hit up that bus idioto none of our cliquas did." Wicked replied.

"Really that's what your one legged friend said before I blew off his head." Felix replied angering Wicked.

"That attack was your style and you can't say that it wasn't." Beto stated.

"If we wanted to kill your amigos we wouldn't have shot up a bus because now we got the feds all over us and you pendejos hitting us up only causes more problems." said Wicked a Navaro watched the exchange with the knowledge that no truce was gonna come about at this rate.

"Tell someone who cares Chavala maybe your amigo I think I still got some of his brain in my Cabello." Felix replied to Wicked's anger as he and the Mara Bunta members looked as they were about to jump over the table and attack the two Aztecas before Navaro got involved.

"SUFICIENTE!" the Salvadoran yelled earning the groups attention.

"Onda will be the judge of what happens to you two but until that day comes all hostilities between you are over. So no more attacking one another or you both will be sorry." he stated to Luis's surprise as Felix and Wicked sent looks to one another before rising from the table and making their way out of the room.

"You handled yourself well my son." Luis said earning a slight nod from Navaro.

"If I'm gonna be taking over for you I need to be able to handle this." the Salvadoran replied before he took a deep breath and spoke.

"You think Onda is gonna have Felix and his friend killed for what they did?" he asked as Luis took a few seconds before responding.

"I don't know Felix has military training and that gives him better status then any of the other soldados." Luis replied earning a nod from Navaro.

 **Roman Trucking**

After checking in with his wife and daughter about his whereabouts the night before Martin quickly made his way to his trucking yard where he noticed Marrick, Maggie, Trigger, Tweener, Lamar, Bird, and B-Rock already waiting for him as they watched him step out of his car before approaching them.

"Shit glad to see you still in one piece big dawg." Lamar said before slapping hands with Martin.

"Yeah I'm good how's Dex?" the eldest Roman asked while turning to Tweener.

"He'll live he just got cut up by some shrapnel but the real problem is the feds. They all over your hood after they got wind of dudes firing a rocket through the window." the Irish boy replied as Martin nodded his head.

"They looking in on us but they throwing the Ballas around in Davis." said Trigger as Martin nodded his head.

"I heard about that they know who did it?" he asked.

"Get this they say it was the Front Yard Ballas." said Lamar as Martin raised his eyebrow in a confused manner.

"The Front Yard Ballas are defunct have been that way since the late ninties same with the Temple Drive Families." stated Trigger to Martin's surprise.

"Really those guys used to be all over when I was young." the eldest Roman stated.

"Times have changed they numbers on the decline. The only old Balla sets that still operate are the Rollin Heights Ballas and Kilo Tray Ballas but they small in numbers." said Lamar.

"Same goes with the Families to. After Grove Street fell to the Ballas Temple Drive fell to them to while the Families in Seville Boulevard, Glen Park, and Santa Maria Beach fell to the Vagos. After the Mexicans started outnumbering everybody in South Central." stated Trigger.

"The Families in Strawberry held out this long only because we were more united against the Ballas and eses better then any of those other sets with all they set tripping." added Marrick as Martin nodded his head.

"Well what about the Johnson Brothers from the Grove?" asked Martin.

"Me and Frank were talking about that a few months ago." said Lamar with a chuckle.

"We don't know what happened to the little one but the funny thing about the big brother is that ha ha-." started Tweener before Maggie replied.

"They killed him." she said to everyone's shock.

"Wait what?" Marrick yelled as all eyes fell on Mark.

"Hey he didn't start the fire." said Tweener.

"No but you all lead him to his death." Maggie.

"This what happened we broke into his house, stole some shit, decided to cook some of the food in his fridge, then when he pulled up we bailed, and I guess we forgot to turn the gas off-." started Trigger.

"He lit a match and the house went up in flames with him inside." Maggie finished as the group eyed Trigger and Tweener closely.

"It wasn't our fault you shouldn't smoke in doors thats my lesson from that story." said Tweener as Martin went to respond the group was interrupted by noticing a black car pulling into the truck yard.

"Who dat?" asked Lamar as the group watched Raji step out of the vehicle followed by a muscular African American man with a shaved head and wearing a black suit.

"Who the fuck are you?" Marrick asked while the man approached him with an emotionless look in his eyes.

"Gentlemen allow me to introduce myself my name is Keenan Jester. I'm here to represent the Black Guerrilla Army." the man in the suit stated as the group gave him a confused looks.

"Alright what do you want?" Martin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm here to inform you that your war with Deuce is now officially done." the man said to the groups surprise.

"Says who?" Marrick asked with a chuckle.

"Your war with the Deuce has caused the BGA a lot of problems. Thanks to you we now control the yard at Bolingbroke but it seems like every five seconds we're breaking up fights between Family and Deuce members and to make it worse you hit our pockets." he continued.

"How is that?" asked B-Rock.

"Unlike you the Deuce pays tribute to the Army and being that you killed a lot of their money makers they haven't been able to pay us...now you have to pay us." he said to the groups surprise as Marrick started to chuckle.

"We ain't paying you bitches shit." the middle Roman yelled.

"Yes you will or else you'll have a lot more then the Deuce to deal with because we can turn everyone that does pay tribute to us against you. You'll be all alone against the Deuce, Ballas, and Families." the man said earning a few seconds of silence from Martin before he responded.

"How much do we owe you?" he asked to Marrick's shock.

"Seventy-five thousand with interest." Keenan replied earning a slight scoff from B-Rock.

"And to make sure you pay it off we got someone that will be collecting it for us." said Keenan as the group gave him a raised eyebrow that soon changed to a confused expression as the sound of a rickety bicycle could be heard in the distance along with this dark sounding music that made them think of the theme from Jaws.

"What the fuck is that music?" asked Trigger as he and Tweener gave each other confused looks before the group watched as a large muscular African American man that stood about six-foot five with big broad shoulders, a shaved head, bright brown eyes, and wearing a black and white plaid button up shirt, black jeans, and dirty whites shoes came riding into the truck yard before stepping off his bike and approaching the group who looked at the man like he was a giant.

"My friends this is Big Swole, he'll be collecting our money in weekly payments and I expect you to give it to him." Keenan said as Martin looked up at the man with a nervous expression while Marrick tried to keep a calm face that didn't show any fear.

"I expect a payment by the end of this week." the man said in a deep voice that shook Tweener as Martin turned to Keenan.

"Have a good day gentlemen." Keenan said before walking off with Raji and Big Swole following behind him as the group watched the men drive away.

"I swear to god if that nigga ever tell me something I don't like I'm shooting him in that dead fucking eye he got." said Lamar earning nods from the group.

"How we supposed to pay them niggas that much money if you forget that nigga Gerald dead and we don't have a connect like he do?" asked B-Rock as Martin nodded his head.

"We'll figure something out." the eldest Roman replied with an unsure tone.

 **Morningwood**

The sun was beginning to set on this day in Los Santos as two LSPD officers pulled up in front of an old home in a Cul-De-Sac before stepping out of their cars.

"So why are we here again?" asked the bald Caucasian man as he made his way to the front door with his Mexican American partner.

"Neighbors say they heard screaming that's probable cause." his partner replied as the duo knocked on the front door and received nothing until they turned their heads and noticed a white cat watching them.

"It's just a cat." said the Mexican officer before he watched the cat walk into the backyard.

"Look." his Caucasian partner said as he noticed the car leaving a trail of rd footprints.

"There's our probable cause." the man said before he drew his gun and flashlight then making his way into the back of the house where the duo noticed the backdoor was wide open.

"Looks like we can just let ourselves in." said the Mexican cop before he and his partner walked into the house and quickly covered their nose as the scent of death filled their nostrils.

"Shit I got something." said the Caucasian officer as he shined his flashlight on a in the corner before pulling out his Walkie Talkie.

"Command we need a wagon in Morningwood for one body, no two, three, possibly four-." the man continued as he scanned the room before his partner turned on the lights and revealed a numerous bodies with missing limbs scattered across the living room and on the furniture with blood splattered on all of the walls.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." the Caucasian officer yelled before his eyes fell on a Swaztika painted on the wall with the blood.

 **Authors Note:** This seems like a good cliffhanger to leave everyone on I hope everyone likes that I updated twice in only two days and that these chapters filled your need for blood.

The Deuce attack on Marrick's home was based on a mission from the game Sleeping Dogs and it was one of my favorites in the game and had to be in this story.

The fist fight shows reference to the old days of being in a gang when guns didn't come into play and guys were fighting with their fist like real men. So I decided to put that in the war with the Deuce when everyone runs out of bullets and starts fighting with their fist.

I introduced a character that's gonna play a major role in the next couple of chapters Big Swole and if you haven't figured out his characters appearance and personality is based off Tommy Listers character on Friday Deebo. You can't have a hood story with someone taking money out your pocket without Deebo.

Keenan Jester is based off Harold Perrineau character on Sons of Anarchy Damon Pope. He'll make a return but not for a while.

As for Wicked the Mara Bunta member he's based on Demetrius Navarro who played Hector on Friday and on American Justice.

That last scene with the house full of dead bodies was based on what happened on an episode of the Shield. Sorry if I spoiled it Native but I warned yah. On the Shield it kicked off a war between the Mexicans and the Salvadorans but in this story it'll kick off a slight war with black and brown against white.

Stick around because next chapter is the chapter we;ve all been waiting for...the return of Marcus and his crew in a big way and that's all I'm saying.

Goodnight everybody and have a nice day.


	23. The Return of Merryweather

**Chapter 23: The Return of the Merryweather**

 **Terrorist Attack in Los Santos**

 **Roman Trucking (Two Weeks Later)**

The sun was rising on this day in Strawberry as Martin found himself sitting in his office at his desk as Maggie walked into the room and dropped half a kilo of Cocaine on his desk catching him by surprise as he looked up at her and noticed the tired expression on her face.

"You look exhausted." he said as Maggie took a seat across from him.

"Driving all the way to Northern San Andreas to rob some Rifas will do that to you especially when they put up a fight for barely any money." Maggie stated earning a slight nod from Martin.

"How much of your debt have you been able to pay off?" the Chinese-Filipina asked as Martin gave a loud scoff.

"We would have payed those pricks off a few days ago but this interest bullshit they keep tacking on is eating away at us." Martin replied with anger in his tone.

"How's Marrick taking it?" Maggie asked.

"He still wants to put a bullet in Big Swole's head and I'm assuming Tweener and Trigger want to do the same." Martin stated earning a nod from Maggie.

"After he told them South Central wasn't where they belonged yeah in fact now they're just hoping Mark comes back and kills him before they do and get green-lit for it." she replied earning a chuckle from Martin.

"Is it wrong I'm hoping for the same thing?" the eldest Roman asked with a slight smile before noticing the sad look on Maggie's face.

"Do...do you think he'll hate me when he comes back?" she asked earning a few seconds of silence from Martin before he responded.

"You cheated on him and shacked up with another man." he said causing Maggie's shame to rise.

"Honestly I don't know in truth Mark's a bit of a mystery to me. Most things that piss people off make him happy and things that make people happy don't phase him so it can go either way, but since you've been here helping us out I'll talk to him and see where he stands and hopefully convince him to sitdown and talk with you." Martin replied to Maggie's surprise.

"You'd do that for me even though I cheated on your brother and beat him almost within an inch of his life?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can talk to him but I can't convince him that's something Mark will have to do for himself and hopefully his love for you will help him move past what you did." Martin stated as Maggie looked away from him.

"I hate myself for what I did. I blamed him for causing it because he wasn't here for me but all I'm doing is trying to pass the blame for my mistake." she said earning a slight nod from Martin.

"When was the last time you spoke to him, the guy I mean?" he asked.

"The day I left him he's been constantly calling my phone but I don't answer. You would think he got the message when I returned the car." Maggie stated earning a slight chuckle from Martin.

"Still I'm just hoping he's still the same person when I meet him." she added to Martin's confusion.

"Merryweather breeds machines not soldiers. A Merryweather soldier can kill his own mother if he was ordered to. Killing is just another day for them and I hope when Mark returns he's nothing like that...or worse then he already is." Maggie stated earning a nod from Martin before the door opened and the duo noticed a blonde haired man standing in the doorway.

"Knock knock." said Link as Maggie gave him a smile while Martin looked at him with a mixed expression. He knew Link was close to Mark and apart of his younger brothers crew but he still didn't like the idea of having a cop hanging around them. Martin knew first hand the damage a snitch could do and he was weary of Link and often kept most things to himself when in his presence just to be on the safe side.

"Any luck?" Maggie asked as Link shook his head.

"None it's almost like Mark just dropped off the Earth, his credit cards haven't been used or anything." Link stated causing Maggie to lower her head.

"Don't worry he'll turn up sooner or later." said Martin earning a slight smile from Maggie.

 **Central Los Santos Medical Center**

The day was already starting for Dr. Ling as she sipped her morning coffee while walking inside the hospital she mentally prepared herself for another day of removing bullets from more gang members and raping stab wounds from guys trying to pick up hookers. As she went to the help desk in the front of the hospital she quickly grabbed a chart and started to go over.

"Not a lot maybe today will be a good day." she said with a smile without noticing fourteen men dressed in maintenance gear and carrying maintenance equipment walk into the hospital from the front door.

"Get into your positions." said the lead man. He was a rather tall muscular Caucasian man with short short hair, a trimmed goatee, and bright silver eyes that could stop hearts.

"You got it boss." said the man following behind him. He was a rather skinny Caucasian man with a shaved head but with a bushy brown beard, and bright brown eyes that would make people jump at the sight of him.

 **Los Santos City Council**

While the Family members in Strawberry were doing their best to scrounge for money a rather intense debate was going on behind the doors of the Los Santos City Council building as representatives from across the districts of LS argued with one another at the top of their lungs about the recent gang shootings, gang attacks, police murders, and more recently the Morningwood Murders.

It was given the name by the local media after learning that inside the house were the mutilated corpses of twelve people, all of whom were minorities. Four blacks two men and two women, four Mexicans two men and two women, and four Asians two men and two women all married and killed with their spouse in a massacre that seemed to be motivated by nothing more then hate.

As the men and women continued their back forth they soon stopped as the doors of the town hall were forced open and an elderly man wearing a gray suit walked into the room being accompanied by a large muscular man wearing a black t-shirt, military cargo pants, and a black boots.

"Goodmorning ladies and gentlemen." Don Percival said with a smile on his face as he approached the council members.

"Mr. Percival what can we help you with?" said the lead Councilmen. He appeared to be Mexican with short black hair, dark brown skin, and wearing a black suit with a red bow-tie.

"The question isn't what you can help me with the question is what I can help you with." the Merryweather founded stated to everyone's surprise.

"These last couple of months have been filled with murder and bloodshed for the city of Los Santos. Your gang problem has gotten to the point where normal police can't take on the violent criminals plaguing your streets." Percival added with a smile.

"And what do you suppose we should do Mr. Percival?" the lead man asked as a smile spread across Percival's face.

"I propose you allow Merryweather to take over policing the gangs infesting your city." the Merryweather founder answered earning chuckles from the Councilmen.

"We want to reduce the number of bodies on the streets not increase them Don." one man answered.

"Merryweather has been going through a number of changes with it's personal conduct and I believe the results are better suited." Don stated.

"Really is Merryweather even effienct anymore just a few months ago you were fishing your men out of the ocean along with the wreckage of one of your ships." said another council member to Percival's anger.

"We all believe Los Santos has had enough of Merryweather Mr. Percival. So your services won't be required." the lead man said earning a slight smile from Don.

"Have it your way." the Merryweather founder stated before turning to walk away with Trueblood following behind him.

 **Chamberlain Hills**

The day was going slow for Marrick as he stood on the side of the street watching as his CGF soldiers sell drugs to usual junkies with a close eye just as a familiar man rolled up to him on a bike.

"What you got on my money homie?" Big Swole asked as Marrick eyed the man angrily before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wad of money before handing it to the man.

"This feel light." the man said.

"The shit always light ain't nobody coming all the way out here to buy shit from us." Marrick replied as Big Swole stepped off his bike and stood over the man before feeling at his pockets only for Marrick to push him back.

"Fuck off me man." Marrick said as he Big Swole had an intense stare down with one another before Martin walked over and separated the duo.

"Easy brother." the eldest Roman said while pulling Marrick back.

"Yeah you better hold his punk ass back." Big Swole yelled as Marrick licked his lips while reaching for his gun only for Maggie to stop him.

"You got your money so leave." Martin stated earning a low growl from Big Swole.

"I'll be back later and you better have my shit." the BGA member replied before hopping back on his bike and riding off while Martin turned to Marrick.

"Jesus brother I know the dude an asshole but you can't just kill him." Martin stated.

"People still die after you cut off their heads?" Marrick asked with a serious tone.

"We gotta think this shit through brother it won't be long before this shit is paid and we can go back to the norm and not have to deal with this. Until then just try and keep chill with that nigga." Martin stated earning a loud huff from Marrick who just walked away.

"It won't be long before he kills that guy." said Maggie stated earning a nod from the eldest Roman.

"I'm just hoping he doesn't do it in front of everyone." Martin replied while watching his brother leave.

 **Rockford Hills**

The sun had soon passed the middle of the sky as Navaro walked up the stairs of his home before knocking on the door of a room at the end of the hall.

"Miguel are you up?" he asked before turning the doorknob and opening the door to reveal a messy bedroom with a man lying under the covers of his bed.

"It's been almost five months Miguel you gotta see sunlight sooner or later." Navaro said earning silence from his older brother who was still mourning the loss of his love.

"Just to let you know mama made Mole Poblano." Navara stated before walking out of the room while Miguel started to stir awake.

 **Central Los Santos Medicial Center**

"OW!" yelled Franklin as he eyed Dr. Ling angrily.

"The fuck you trying to kill me?" he asked earning a slight chuckle from the Korean woman.

"No but if you struggle maybe." she replied with a smile before finishing her task of changing Franklin's bandages.

"This is payback for robbing your dads store back in the day ain't it?" he asked.

"No what gave you that idea?" Dr. Ling asked as she slapped Franklin's wound one more time earning another scream from the Forum Gangster while in the back of the hospital the brown haired man from earlier and several other men opened the back garage to the hospital and watched as three different types of van pulled inside before closing the door behind them as thirty or so men jumped out of the vans carrying Assault Rifles.

"Captain Stenz are we ready to begin?" asked one of the men as he handed the black haired man a Brugger & Thomet APC9 Submachine Gun while watching him change into a pair of all black clothing with a bulletproof vest underneath.

"Wait for Cole to give the signal." the man replied while the brown haired man from earlier walked into the front of the hospital dressed now as a janitor and pushing a water bucket before setting it in the middle of the floor then walking off.

"Hey you can't just leave that here." yelled an officer as he went to chase after the man before stopping and turning back to the mop bucket just as the five sticky bombs placed on the underside exploded creating a violent fiery explosion that killed the officer, shook the hospital, destroyed the windows, and caused a shockwave that could be felt as far as Davis and Strawberry as Martin, Marrick, Maggie, and a few others lifted their heads and followed the sound of the explosion.

"BEGIN!" Stenz yelled at the top of his lungs before pulling a mask over his face along with the others then walking out of the room with their weapons raised and shooting the first person in their sights who just so happened to be a nurse who didn't have much time to react as bullets ripped into her torso.

"What the hell?" Dr. Ling yelled as a team of seven armed men rushed up the stairs of the hospital and made their way to the roof before setting up Sniper Rifles and beginning to shoot anyone on the ground that was too close to the hospital.

"Cut the power!" Stenz yelled over a Walkie Talkie as one of his men shut down the generators in the hospital cutting off all the lights and equipment as Dr. Ling watched as the life support machine on one of her patient quickly shut off.

"NO DAMNIT!" she yelled as Stenz as his men sweep through the hospital capturing people and killing those who put up a fight.

"This is Susan Sampson coming to live from Central Los Santos Medical Center where just moments ago a violent explosion went off on the ground floor while armed gunmen have taken siege-." the reporter started as Martin, Marrick, Maggie, Dex, and even the Salazar's turned their television to the news to watch the report as a Sniper on the roof fired a round that tore through the cameramen's head caused him to hit the ground with a thud while the reporter ran off screaming.

"What movie is this?" Marrick asked with a chuckle.

"I don't think this is a movie." Martin replied before the group watched as three NOOSE vehicles and four police cars made their way to the hospital.

"NOOSE Teams do it!" yelled one of the men as he and four other men opened up a set of crates and pulled out RPG-7's.

"Oh shit." said Maggie as the men fired their weapons almost in synch with the other everyone watched the warheads collide with the vehicles and send them up in balls of flame while the police cars crashed into the wreckage.

"These guys are trained." said Maggie as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Who cares I like watching pigs get barbequed." Marrick said with an evil chuckle while Martin watched the television closely just as Trigger, Tweener, and Link came running inside the house.

"Are you guys seeing this?" Tweener asked before his gaze turned to the television along with the Trigger and Link.

"What the fuck is going on?" Franklin yelled as a blood covered Dr. Ling rushed into his room and locked the door.

"There are guys with guns shooting everyone." she replied while Franklin gave her a confused look.

"Listen up here's how things are gonna go-." said Stenz as he eyed the thirty hostages before him.

"You all are gonna sit here and be good hostages or else we're gonna kill you one by one." he yelled as the group started to cower after watching him shoot a doctor in the head.

"I hope I've made myself clear." the man yelled before walking out of the room while two of his men stood guard over the hostages.

"Sweep the hospital and put it on lockdown. If anyone puts up a fight kill them, if anyone tries to leave or come in kill them, or if anyone looks like they should be dead today just kill them." stated Stenz earning a slight smile from his men before they moved about the hospital.

"Oh my." said Mrs. Salazar as she, Luis, and Navaro watched the television closely while Miguel finally made his way into the kitchen and found his eyes being drawn to the television.

"The hells going on." he asked but didn't seem to get a response from his family and decided to just take a seat beside them and watch as one of the men shot down a fleeing man with a smile on his face while police were busy trying to move people away from the hospital.

"This is hard to watch." said Felix as he watched the screen with Beto and five more Azteca members as one of the men tossed a male nurse out the third story window and watched him hit the ground with a loud splat.

"Open the door." came a loud knock as Dr. Ling and Franklin turned their heads at the noise before ducking down as the men on the otherside shot the door off its hinges before kicking it open with enough force to move the dresser back.

"Come here." yelled one man as he moved for Dr. Ling and grabbed a hold of her arm just as Franklin jumped from his bed and moved for the man only to be struck upside the head by the butt of the other man's gun successfully knocking him out.

"Asshole." he said before moving to Dr. Ling with the other man as the duo started to pull her out of the room.

"Sir should I send them in?" asked Trueblood from his position beside Don Percival who watched the news report with a smile on his face.

"Wait I want those Councilmen to sweat a little more." Percival replied with a chuckle as the group watched as the two men burst through the doors on to the roof with Dr. Ling in their arms.

"Oh no!" said Maggie as the group took in the sight with wide eyes as the two men started to pull her over to the edge while seven others watched on with smiles on their faces.

"Let me go!" the Korean woman yelled with tears in her eyes as the men pulled her to the edge of the building while grabbing on to her body.

"Don't do it." said Martin as he, Marrick, Maggie, Tweener, Trigger, Felix, Luis, Miguel, and Navaro each held their breaths in their throats.

"SIR!" Trueblood said earning a loud scoff from Don Percival.

"Fine...Cerberus sick um." he said as the man looked ready to throw Dr. Ling over the edge but before he could he went still to everyone's surprise as they watched something fly past the man's neck with blinding speed before embedding itself on the ground before Dr. Ling. As the woman looked down at the object she noticed that it was a rather small throwing knife that was just a bit shorter then her hand with a sharp blade that was maybe two inches long, but before she could investigate it any further she was caught by surprise as a warm red liquid stained her white jacket causing her to look at the man and notice blood shooting from the side of his neck before he hit the ground with a thud.

"What the hell?" yelled one man as everyone looked on at the scene in shock, surprise, and confusion at what they just witnessed.

"Look!" yelled a reporter as everyone turned their heads and noticed a black clad figure standing on one of the many air conditioners on top of the hospital. From his position for the camera the man the figure looked rather short and muscular. He kept his head down so people weren't able to see his face that was hidden underneath the black hood off his sleeveless jacket that covered his head and hair. Both of his arms were exposed showing off his toned arms, light brownish skin, and tribal tattoo that went down his entire left arm and the bottom of a tattoo on his right that was covered by his black t-shirt underneath his jacket, while both of his hands were covered with black gloves and holding two throwing knives similar to the one before Dr. Ling. Over his jacket he was wearing a black bulletproof vest that featured shoulder pads and hugged his body tightly almost like that of a shirt. He was also wearing black cargo pants with knee pads and on his right hip was a large Combat Knife in a brown sheath while on his left was a M9 Beretta in a brown holster. He was also wearing black and white tennis shoes shoes while a black SCAR-L Assault Rifle with Holographic Scope and Foregrip was strapped to his back.

The figure was unmoving but the sight of him made the men angry as they gritted their teeth while eying him with eyes filled with rage at what he just did to their ally.

"Time to see if all that training paid off." said Percival with a chuckle as the man lifted his head and revealed his brown eyes while his mouth was hidden behind a black face mask with white fangs painted on it.

"Kill him!" one of the men yelled but before the group could aim their weapons at the figure he jumped from the air conditioner and threw the two throwing knives in his hands with incredible speed as one embedded itself into the throat of one man while slicing the side of another's neck spilling their blood as the figure hit the ground with on both feet before drawing another throwing knife and stabbing the closed man to him then using his body as a bullet shield while the remaining soldiers started to fire at him.

"Kill that prick." one of them yelled only for the man to draw his Combat Knife then push the bullet ridden corpse into one of the gunmen and knock him down while the figure charged another man before jumping up and driving his blade into the top of the man's head.

"The hell!" yelled one of the men before they watched the figure pull his knife out of their dead comrades head and move back just as another gunmen went to slam the butt of his gun against his head.

"What the!" he said before receiving a kick to the knee that brought him down while the black clad figure crouched down on one knee before forcing his knife upwards and driving it into his throat before grabbing a hold of the man's Shotgun, standing up, and then kicking the man away the turning before turning to the others and cocking his Shotgun.

"He's fast." said Maggie as she looked at the man with a sense of wonder and awe before watching him throw the Shotgun with great strength and hit one man in the mouth before he drew two more throwing knife while gripping his Combat Knife in his right hand.

"Damn you." the remaining four men as they went to fire at the man only for him to throw his knives and hit two of the men in throat before charging another and hitting him with three punches to the chest then a hard punch to the man's knee before spinning around and driving his Combat Knife into the man's heart before kicking his body and having him hit the last man who turned away for only a second before looking up and watching as black clad figure with amazing speed charge at him and begin to throw punches into his chest and abdomen repeatedly and before finishing him with a dropkick to the man's chest that caused him to move backwards until he walked off the edge of the building and started to fall before hitting the ground with a loud splat.

"He beat them all without firing a shot." said Martin with awe as he looked at the screen with wide eyes before the group watched as a man carrying a Shotgun came up behind the black clad man with his weapon raised.

"And he's dead." said Marrick but before the man could pull the trigger of his Shotgun the top of his head popped off head and actually flipped through the air before hitting the ground with the dead man.

"What was that?" the reporter asked as the figure turned his head everyone followed his gaze to a Blackhawk Helicopter that was made for stealth approach the top of the hospital before hovering as the cameraman then moved his camera to a figure dressed in similar to the first leaning on the edge of the helicopter with an RSASS Sniper Rifle in his hands. The man dressed was dressed similar to the first but instead of wearing a sleeveless black jacket and a hood to cover his head this man was wearing goggles over his black hair, a long sleeved black shirt, and his face mask had a white smiley face painted on it. He also had an H&K G3 Battle Rifle strapped to his back while a Beretta M9 was tucked in a holster on his right hip.

"Saved your ass." the man said with a chuckle.

"Get ready for hostage recover." the black clad man said before everyone watched as the helicopter landed and the man with the Sniper Rifle step out of the helicopter with another man dressed like him. This man was dressed more like the first man and wasn't wearing sleeve at all under his vest but had a black bandanna wrapped his forehead, a black mask with a frowny face painted in white over his mouth, and had a M60 Light Machine Gun in his hands while a M72 LAW Rocket Launcher was strapped to his back

The third man to step off the helicopter was smaller then the rest and he was wearing a black long sleeved shirt under his bulletproof vest with a black hat on his head, black shades to cover his eyes, and a black face mask that had a clowns smile painted on it in red. Strapped to his back was a Tactical Mossberg 590 Shotgun, while in his hands were two Sig Saurer P226 Pistols.

The final person to step off the helicopter appeared to be female judging by her black hair that was tied into a ponytail and hidden under a black hat. She was dressed similar to the men but her long sleeved were rolled up at her forearms and she was carrying a M4A1 Assault Rifle in her hands, and an M9 Beretta on her right hip.

"Looks like he's got friends." said Marrick with a chuckle as Maggie eyed the group closely.

"Prepare for hostage extraction." the man with the throwing knives said as he pulled his projectiles from the corpses around him before turning to Dr. Ling while the large man with the M60 moved to the door of the roof and planted a piece of C4 near the handle.

"I suggest you get on that chopper." he said as Dr. Ling looked at him with wide eyes before watching him walk over to the door and behind the man with the Shotgun.

"Breaching Breaching." the man yelled before the door exploded and the group made their way inside the hospital while Dr. Ling hopped on the helicopter before it flew off.

"What are these guys special forces?" Martin asked.

"I don't know but I feel like I know them from somewhere." Maggie said while rubbing her chin.

"You ain't the only one." Trigger added while Tweener nodded his head while back at Central Los Santos Medical Center the team of armed gunmen were making short work of the terrorist inside as the man with the Sniper fired a round into the chest of one man before slamming the butt of his gun into the head of another.

"Too easy." the man said while his teammate with the two P226's charged three gun men before shooting one in the knee and causing him to fall before jumping over him and kicking another man in the stomach to push him into the other gunmen then finishing the man he shot in the knee off with a backwards shot to the head with the gun in left hand while he shot the other two with the gun in his right.

"Break off!" the man with the knives yelled a drew his SCAR-L Assault Rifle and ran off with the woman following behind him while the remaining three stood in the hallway just as a group of gunmen came at them.

"Let's make this quick." the man with the Pistols as he and the Sniper stood behind the man with the Light Machine Gun and watched as he fired the gun down the hall and tore through the men approaching who didn't have time to react.

"Come on!" the man with the knives yelled as he shot a man in the head before performing a forward barrel roll and coming up in a crouched position with his gun raised and firing rounds down the hall while the woman behind him showed her great agility by actually leap frogging over him and firing her gun at the men down the hall and striking them all with shots to the face, neck, and back.

"Damn it where is everyone, what the fuck is going on out there?" Stenz asked over his Walkie Talkie as a group of Soldiers ran down the hall but as they got moved past an adjacent hall the man with the Pistols leapt at the man leading the charge and slammed his back against the wall before lifting the Pistol in his right hand and shooting down the other two men before firing a round that struck the man he held against the wall in the head.

"Look out below." the man with the Sniper yelled as he jumped from the upstairs walkway firing his Sniper Rifle and striking three men in the chest, neck, and arms.

"You guys are boring." he said before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a Grenade before tossing rolling it down the hall just as four armed men were running towards him.

"Bye Bye!" the man said as the weapon exploded creating a violent explosion that shook the hospital.

"What the hell is this?" Franklin asked as he slowly rose back onto his bed while clutching his bloody forehead.

"Damnit retreat everyone this is Stenz telling you all to retreat." Stenz's yelled over his Walkie Talkie while running out of his room.

"But sir what about the hostages?" yelled one of the three men guarding the hostages as he paced the floor.

"Forget about the hostages they aren't of use if we're dead." Stenz yelled as the men went to turn to the hostages they were cut off by sound the door to the room bursting open as the man with the Light Machine Gun fired rounds that instantly tore through the men before watching their bodies hit the ground with a thud.

"Hostages secure." the man said as Stenz ran down the halls of the hospital before turning a corner and seeing the hooded figure with a Combat Knife in his hand.

"You!" Stenz said before the man charged at him and slashed his leg causing Stenz to take a step back before running off only for the man to toss his Combat Knife and hit Stenz in the back. The force of the throw was enough to actually push the blade deep into the man's back but not enough to stop him as he continued to walk through the halls while the man with the throwing knives gave a low growl before following him down the hall like a predator stalking its wounded prey.

"Bastard!" Stenz said as he slowly walked up the stairs of the hospital with the hooded man following behind him and the four other black wearing soldiers following behind him.

"Oh look somethings happening on the roof." a reporter yelled as the cameramen turned their devices back to the roof as everyone notice Stenz limping onto the roof.

"You ain't putting me back in a cage." Stenz said as the man with the knives nodded his head the man with the Sniper lifted his weapon and fired a round that impacted against the Stenz leg and caused him to fall forward on his face.

"I'm not going back." Stenz said as he started to crawl for the ledge only for the Sniper to fire another round at his foot and put a hole through his boot while the man with the knife approached Stenz before ripping his knife from the man's back and earning a loud scream from him.

"Parties over sweat heart!" he said before whistling to his men and watching as the three grabbed Stenz's arms and legs and started to hold him down while ripping off his body armor.

"What are they doing?" Martin asked before watching as the short man leaned down with his knife in his hands and started to cut into Stenz's chest.

"Jesus mano what the fuck?" Beto asked as Felix continued to watch the screen as the large man with he M60 Light Machine Gun pulled a rope from his pocket and started to tie one half around Stenz's leg and the other around pole on the roof.

"No!" said Maggie earning everyone's attention.

"What are they...OH MY GOD?" the reporter started before yelling out as everyone watched them toss the body of Stenz's over the edge of the hospital only to discover that he was hanging in midair but that wasn't what made them almost lose their lunch.

Being that he was hung upside down everyone was able to see the body of Stenz almost like a billboard. His tongue was cut out, his eyes were missing, his ears were gone, his nose was cut wide off, his lips were a thing of the past, and carved into the soft flesh of his belly was an image that resembled the heads of three dogs placed side by side one another.

"Marcus!" Maggie yelled earning everyone's attention.

"The short one with the knives that Mark. Carving symbols into someone's chest and cutting up their face is what he used to do in the war" she said to everyone's surprise before turning to the television and tried to do a comparison of the youngest Roman to this man in black.

"Oh shit." Trigger said as everyone realized who the man was as he kneeled down and eyed the body of Stenz hanging over the edge of the building as the woman stood behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder while the other three took up sides next to them.

"Those other three must be Lee, Mercy, and Trip then." Link said as the Martin's eyes widened at the sight of his younger brother and the things he watched his younger brother do just moments.

"What happened to them?" Tweener asked as he eyed the group closely while the cameras continued to film and snap pictures of them.

"Merryweather happened to them." Maggie stated as Martin looked into the eyes of his younger brother and could swear that something he noticed when he reunited with him months ago was now gone and replaced with something that he didn't like.

 **Los Santos City Council**

Shouting and yelling were the only thing resonating from inside the city council building as councilmen traded opinions with one another about the events that took place today as Don Percival walked back into the building with a smile on his face.

"You're welcome all of you." he said earning everyone's attention.

"You still think that Merryweather is a joke because of our minor setbacks these last couple of months but I give you Merryweathers newest next generation soldier in the war on terror foreign and domestic...The Cerberus." he said while eyeing the television and soldiers on the screen.

 **Authors Note:** And Boom there you have it the return of Mark, Lee, Mercy, and Trip as well as the return of Merryweather. This chapter was very action packed and I bet a lot of you are wondering where I got the idea of a terrorist attack and that will be revealed next time.

A lot of this chapter was based on the movie White House Down where Americans that were unhappy with the government attacked the white house. The attack in this chapter is similar but the reason for hitting the hospital is different and will be gone over next time.

We introduced and did away with Captain Stenz in this chapter but he will make a brief return in another chapter and we'll give more details into his story. He's based off Jason Clarke's character in White House Down of the same name.

Also how'd you like that scene with Marrick and Big Swole. I got the idea of putting them against each other think about Simon Adebisi Vs. Deebo who would win. Deebo bigger then Adebisi but Adebisi is well Adebisi.

I know this chapter was short but stick around because next time I'll be adding two chapters at on the same day because they both go side by side.

In the first we'll go over what kinda game Don Percival's trying to play, we'll learn more about the Cerberus like their training, weapons, equipment, and what makes them so dangerous compared to other soldiers and while that's going on Mark, Lee, Mercy, and Trip will be going after Woozie's sword and end up reuniting with Martin, Marrick, Trigger, Tweener, and Link and in the crosshairs of Michael, Trevor, Franklin, Lester, and the some Mara Bunta members. And after that we get to what everybody has been waiting for...the reuniting of Mark and Maggie. Will they break up, make up, or reconnect you'll just have to wait to find out.

The second chapter will be sorta of an R&R chapter of Mark sleeping and Lee, Mercy, and Trip hanging around with Link, Trigger, Tweener, Martin, Marrick, and B-Rock while also showing flashbacks of what they've been doing these last couple of months. I suggest you read this story because things will be revealed in this chapter that will leave all of you shocked and amazed.

Until next time have a nice night Zilla Signing Out!


	24. Reunited

**Chapter 24: Reunited**

 **Helping a Friend**

 **Las Ventura**

The sun was starting to rise on this morning in Las Ventura as Woozie awoke with a violent series of coughs that radiated across the room while Yin watched him with a saddened look in her eyes as she leaned against the doorway Woozie gave another cough before spitting up blood.

"How is he?" came a new voice that caused Yin to turn her head and notice a five-foot-two man standing behind her with the hood of his black zipup jacket covering his head, a black mask covered his mouth, black pants, and white tennis shoes.

"Marcus!" Yin said as she eyed the man confusingly.

"I got your message sorry I couldn't respond but I've been through a lot these last couple of months." the man replied as Yin realized it was the youngest Roman and quickly wrapped him in her arms for a big hug.

"I thought something happened." she said while Mark ran his hands through her long black hair.

"Why are you wearing that mask?" she asked while rubbing the side of Mark's face.

"I got hurt." he lied but Yin seemed to buy as Mark pulled the side of his mask down slight to reveal the beginning of a large scar on his right cheek.

"Jesus." she said while Mark recovered his face.

"So how's he doing?" the youngest Roman asked as Yin sent a look to her father.

"I don't think he's gonna last long. Have you been able to find his sword?" Yin asked.

"I don't know it's exact location but I know the location of the men who took it and I'll be moving on them today." Mark replied earning a saddened look from Yin before she felt Mark put his hand to her right cheek and force her to look at him.

"I promise you Yin you'll have that sword in your hands before the sunsets today. I swear on my life and my honor." Mark said earning a nod from Yin.

"Okay just be careful." she said earning a smile from Mark that was hidden behind his mask as he leaned forward and planted a kiss on the top of the girls head before turning to walk away.

"And Mark-." Yin started causing the youngest Roman to look back up at her.

"The meeting for control of the San Fierro Triads is gonna be held later today." she stated earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"I'll be there!" Mark replied before turning and walking out of the house.

 **Strawberry**

The drive to Roman Trucking wasn't long for Trigger as he parked his car in the trucking yard before stepping out with Tweener and Link following behind him, the trio quickly made their way to Martin's office where they noticed the eldest Roman sitting behind his desk while Martin and B-Rock stood beside him.

"What's up boss?" Trigger asked.

"Have you found out anything about those guys?" Martin asked earning a nod from Link.

"Yeah and they're Merryweather alright some kind of elite soldiers trained for counter-terrorism. The local news is gonna be doing an interview with Don Percival later today talking about them. Maggie said she was gonna sitdown and watch it." stated Link.

"Well then we're gonna be meeting with Franklin. He was in the hospital when that shit went down and said he had something to tell us." said Martin earning a nod from Trigger.

"He at his auntie house?" the black-Filipino asked.

"Not exactly." Martin replied with a chuckle.

 **East Beach**

The morning was already starting for Maggie as she walked into the living room of Mark's apartment dressed in a white muscule shirt with and turned on the television before sitting on the couch and watching the news broadcast as it played.

" _Project Cerberus, that the name of the new elite counter-terrorism program designed by Merryweather Security. We seen these soldiers in action just a few days ago when they retook Central Los Santos Medicial Center from Terrorist and rescued the hostages inside. But people around the country are voicing their anger that Merryweather, which had its American contracts pulled just a few years ago, is operating on U.S. Soil but also_ _that they have soldiers operating in a city like Los Santos."_ the young reporter said as a the picture of the five soldiers who stopped the hospital attack came on the screen.

" _Well tonight we'll be interviewing Merryweather founder himself Don Percival and he'll explain to us everything about Project Cerberus."_ the reporter said as B-Rock's dog hopped onto the couch and rested his head on her lap.

"Hopefully we can see Marcus as well." Maggie said before rubbing the dogs head then turning back to the television.

 **Rockford Hills**

The drive to Michael's house wasn't long for the man as he stepped out of his car with Trevor and a limping Franklin before walking inside where they spotted Lester sitting on the living room couch dressed in his usual button up plaid shirt, blue jean pants, and brown shoes.

"Sup Lester." Franklin said as Lester smiled at him.

"Franklin it's good to see you're still in one piece." the computer hacker said earning a slight chuckle from Franklin.

"Yeah barely." The Forum Gangster replied with a slight chuckle.

"So did you find out who went after Taliana and Gustavo?" Franklin asked earning a shake of the head from Lester.

"Unfortunately no, whoever went after them were well trained and didn't leave much of a trace, but I still believe the San Fierra Triads may have brought someone from China to hunt for you." Lester stated earning a slight scoff from Trevor.

"They must be sitting on their ass then because its been months since Taliana went down and we haven't heard from them at all." the meth dealer stated.

"It doesn't mean they've given up on us so we should still be on our guard." Michael replied before the group heard a knock at the front door before watching as Martin, Marrick, Trigger, Tweener, and Link walked inside.

"Martin come on." Michael said as the eldest Roman led the group into the living room where he quickly slapped hands with Franklin.

"Glad to see you're whole." he said earning a nod from Franklin.

"Yeah me too." Franklin replied with a chuckle before slapping hands with Trigger and Tweener.

"So what was it you had to tell us buster?" Marrick asked while he slapped hands with Trevor.

"Fuck you Marrick, I wanted to let you know that it was Mark and his boys that fucked over those dudes at the hospital." said Franklin earning a nod from Marrick.

"Yeah Maggie figured that out for us after Mark cut up that guy." the middle Roman said earning a surprised look from Franklin.

"That Korean doctor figured out it was him and told me about it after he saved her." said Franklin as Martin nodded his head.

"Wait who is this Mark guy?" Michael asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Our younger brother." Martin replied earning a surprised look from Michael.

"Wait your younger brother works for Merryweather?" the bank robber asked earning a chuckle from Trevor.

"Yeah why?" Martin asked while Trevor continued to laugh.

"Let's just say we had a few run-ins with them in the past that left a lot of there soldiers dead." said Trevor with a chuckle. 

"Yeah we surprised they never came back at us for what we did, but don't say I'm not grateful that chapter of our lives is over." said Michael with a chuckle.

"Who said it was over?" came a new voice that caused everyone turn their heads and notice a five-foot two muscular man standing behind them wearing a black zipup jacket with the hood covering his head, a black face mask with white fangs on it covering his mouth, black pant, and black and white shoes.

"Merryweather never forgives or forgets." the man said as Trevor went to draw his gun it was quickly shot out of his hands as everyone turned their heads and noticed the man with the RSASS Sniper Rifle sitting on the kitchen counter with his gun raised.

"Let's keep our hands where everyone can see them." he said with a smile that had was hidden around his mask but the smiley face painted on it seemed to fit.

"Marcus!" said Martin as he eyed his younger brother who only stared angrily at Michael, Trevor, Franklin, and Lester.

"Trip!" said Trigger as he eyed the man with the Sniper Rifle.

"I wouldn't move right now." came another voice as the group turned their heads and noticed the sleeveless man standing at the otherside of the room.

"Mercy!" said Tweener as he eyed the large man.

"Are you here to kill us for Merryweather?" Michael asked earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"No we're here to take care of something else." said Mark as Michael gave him a confused look.

"A few months ago you did a heist on the Four Dragons Casino in Las Venturas and you took something that doesn't belong to you." said Mark to Michael's surprise.

"You're the guys that went after Gustavo and Taliana." said Trevor with anger in his voice while Mark gave a slight chuckle.

"We wouldn't have killed your friend and thrown that woman in prison if they had just given us what we wanted." said Mark with a chuckle.

"And what is it that you want the money?" Michael asked earning a shake of the head from the youngest Roman.

"During the heist you stole a sword belonging to the San Fierra Triad boss and he sent us to retrieve it by any means necessary." Mark stated as Michael gave him a confused.

"That old thing." the bank robber said only for Trevor to eye him angrily.

"And what if we don't give it to you?" asked Trevor with anger in his voice as everyone watched Mark reach into his pocket before pulling out a cellphone, dialing a number, then putting it to his ear.

"Yeah they're playing hard ball so we gotta do the same." said Mark before he took the phone away from his ear and put it on speaker mode.

"I guess you all forgot about Lee." said Mark before Martin, Link, Trigger, and Tweener widened their eyes.

"Michael is that you?" came the familiar feminine voice on the otherside of the phone that made everyone's eyes widen.

"AMANDA!" Michael yelled.

"Dad help me." came the voice of another woman.

"Tracy!" said Michael as Trevor angrily gritted his teeth.

"You cocksucker I'm gonna rip out your throat and feed it to you." the Canadian said earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"I might have my brother do that to them if you don't tell me where that sword is." said Mark as Michael went to move for the youngest Roman he was quickly stopped as Trip fired a shot from his Sniper Rifle that impacted the against the floor and caused the bank robber to stop in his tracks.

"Next one goes between your eyes." said Trip with a chuckle.

"I suggest you us where that sword is and fast before our brother gets touchy feely." said Mercy as Martin looked at his younger brother with wide eyes.

"Don't do this Marcus." he yelled with sadness in his tone but it went unnoticed by the young Samoan.

"Okay if you don't tell me where that sword is in the next three seconds my brother is gonna kill one and slice the others two off." Mark stated with a chuckle.

"You bastard." said Trevor with anger in his voice.

"One!" said Mark with an emotionless tone in his voice.

"Don't do brother." said Link in a pleading tone.

"Two." Mark continued.

"Don't do this man." Franklin said.

"Three Lee!" Mark yelled before he was cutoff by Michael.

"Lester where's the sword?" the man asked earning a confused look from Lester.

"Still at my house." the hacker replied earning a nod from Michael.

"We'll give you the sword and you can even kill me but let my family go." said Michael with a pleading voice that only resulted in a series of laughs from Mark, Trip, and Mercy that confused everyone.

"We can't do that, because we don't have your family." said Mark with a chuckle earning confused looks from everyone before they turned their heads and watched Lee entered the room holding a device in his hands.

"Surprise Sidney." he said as the voice of Amanda filled the room to everyone's surprise.

"Oh my god her butt is like so big she must be one of those rap video girls." Lee added this time using the voice of Tracy.

"What is this?" Trevor asked with anger in his voice.

"You see Mr. De Santa despite all of our comrades you three killed, our boss has informed us that you three are more trouble then your worth. So in spite of everything they've decided to pardon your crimes against us and in return you get your lives back and we won't go after you or your family." stated Mark to the trio's surprise.

"We knew if we threatened your family you'd give us the sword but if we did that we'd be in violation of our bosses orders so we had to improvise." said Trip as Michael gave him angry look.

"You bastard." the man from North Yankton yelled before charging Mark who dodged a right hook before sweeping Michael's legs and taking him off his feet causing him to hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Our rule is that if we attack you we break the truce but if you attack us you break the truce and we can kill you and your family." said Mark as Michael slowly rose back to his feet.

"Now if you wanna throw down then kiss and make up we can do that but after you bring us to the sword." said Mark as Michael eyed the youngest Roman angrily.

"Fine let's do this so I can kick your ass afterwards." said Michael earning a slight chuckle from Mark who turned to Martin and the others.

"Sup brothers." he said before everyone watched as Mercy slapped Tweener in the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?" the Irish boy asked/

"Pick your fucking pants up you're not black Tween." the Belizean-Mexican yelled as Tweener pulled his pants back on his hips.

"So did you miss us?" Trip asked as he, Mercy, and Lee removed their mask and smiled at the group.

 **East Beach**

" _Hello I'm Susan Sampson and I'm coming to you live from the old Merryweather base in Blaine County with Merryweather founder Don Percival."_ the woman said as the image of Don Percival came on the screen of Maggie's television.

" _Mr. Percival_ _many people are saying you went to far with this new project of yours can you explain to us what exactly is it."_ she said earning a nod from the Merryweather founder.

" _Yes well Project Cerberus was a branch of Merryweather separated from the other branches when we were operating on US soil._ _In this day and age having a well-trained group soldiers that can handle terrorist situations better then the police seems better then anything."_ the man said with a chuckle.

" _The soldiers who made up Project Cerberus were all veterans from the U.S. Marines who were discharged but wanted back in the action._ _So we put them in our Cerberus Program, gave them training unique to other branches of the military, and we were weeks away from sending them back to the desert but after our contracts_ _in the US were pulled we didn't have the funding to keep Project Cerberus alive. So our soldiers went back to their normal lives."_ Percival stated earning a nod from the woman.

"Interesting Lee, Mercy, and Trip weren't in the military." said Maggie as she continued to rub her dogs head while he slumbered on her lap.

" _Well then Mr. Percival can you explain to us why the Cerberus members stopped the terrorist attack at Central Los Santos Medical Center even though Merryweather has no jurisidaction to operate in the United States?"_ the reporter asked.

" _Yes well what they did wasn't a Merryweather operation they did that on their own."_ the CEO replied earning a loud scoff from Maggie.

"Bullshit!" she said.

" _Really!" the reporter said earning a nod from Percival._

" _Yes, the pilot flying the helicopter was a Cerberus soldier and he actually rented the aircraft. All their guns and knives were bought at a local Ammunition. Everything they did was planned by them and executed by them because that's what they were trained for. They were trained to take down any form of terrorist situation and they showed that in their rescue."_ the man replied as Maggie continued to watch the screen.

 **Rockford Hills**

Despite breaking into Michael's home and scaring the man by claiming to kill his family Marcus, Lee, Mercy, and Trip were still at the man's house catching up with Martin and the others as the group shared another laugh with one another before Mark approached Michael who eyed him angrily.

"You wanna come over here and say you did what you had to do to get what you want, because I don't want to hear it." said Michael earning a chuckle from the youngest Roman.

"Good because I wanted to tell you that we'll be sending you a check for your broken upstairs window." said Mark as Michael looked at him with wide eyes.

"You fucking-." Michael started before Mark stopped him with a chuckle.

"Too easy, I wanted to let you know that your slate is clean with Merryweather and to let you know that it better stay that way...or else we will be coming back." said Mark as Michael eyed him angrily before Martin approached the duo.

"Alright let's go get this sword before police are responding to shots fired." the eldest Roman said earning a slight chuckle from his younger brother.

"You're riding with me there's something I need to talk to you about." he added earning a slight nod from Mark before he followed Martin to his car with Marrick and Lee in tow while Michael climbed in his car with Trevor, Lester, and Franklin, and Mercy, Trip climbed into Trigger's car with him, Tweener, and Link before driving away from Michael's home with the bank robber in the lead.

"Man I didn't see this shit coming." said Franklin as Trevor gave a low growl.

"I still think we should pull over and kill them for what they did to Gustavo and Taliana." yelled Trevor with anger in his voice.

"I'm upset about that shit to but they knew the risk and this could be good for us. With all the shit we did to Merryweather we knew it was only a matter of time before they came back at us, but now they're offering us a clean slate and we need to take that." said Michael

"Fuck that how can we even trust these guys?" Trevor asked as Michael turned to Franklin.

"Frank you know that Mark guy what can you tell us about him?" the bank robber asked.

"Mark he a straight up dude, if he wanted to kill us he would have done it already. Instead of letting all of us go to Lester crib he'd have killed most of us and left one of us alive to show him where that sword was." Franklin replied earning a nod from Michael.

"Well then I guess we better see how this plays out for us." said Trevor as he loaded his Glock 19 while Marcus talked with his two brothers in the car behind.

"So what's so important about this sword?" Martin asked while looking back at his younger brother.

"It belongs to Wu Zi Mu, the boss of the San Fierro Triads. The sword has been in his family for generations and was kept at Four Dragons Casino in Las Venturas. Your friends did a heist at the casino and stole the sword along with a great deal of money and killed off a few San Fierro members. They contracted me to get the sword back by any means necessary." stated Mark.

"So you do work for the Chinese as well but why you. They're a Triad shouldn't they be powerful enough to handle their own problems?" asked Marrick.

"It ain't the 90's back then the San Fierro Triads were a powerhouse in Northern San Andreas. They even had an alliance with the Johnson Brothers of the Grove Street Families." said Mark to his brothers surprise.

"But after a number of wars with the Da Nang Boys, Mafia Families, and a few skirmishes with the Rifas. The San Fierro Triad isn't as powerful as it used to be. Thanks to help from us they were able to make peace and an alliance with the Da Nangs, keep the Mafia Families in Las Ventura from wiping them out, and strike up a truce with the Rifas, but the San Fierro Triads is on their last leg. They barely have any numbers and aside from their casino in Las Ventura they don't have any power outside San Fierro." Mark stated.

"To make it worse their boss is dying and right now their leaders are fighting with each other for head of the organization. Us retrieving this sword is us helping out a friend but we're also backing someone in taking over the Triad just to keep it standing." added Lee earning a nod from Martin.

"So you're allied with the Triads are you a member?" Martin asked earning a chuckle from Lee and Mark.

"I could be but I like being unaffiliated." said Lee with a chuckle.

"Let's just say I'm a really close associate of the Mountain Cloud Boys and leave it at that." said Mark with a chuckle.

"Well this meeting is all dandy in all brother but can you tell us where the hell you've been these last few months while we've been fighting a damn war?" Marrick asked with anger in his tone.

"That's classified but we were helping you out and I don't just mean with the guns." said Mark earning a chuckle from Martin.

"Glad for that." the eldest Roman said before he asked the question that's been on his mind since he eyed his younger brother.

"So Mark...have you talked to Maggie?" he asked earning silence from everyone before Mark decided to speak.

"Nope and I don't plan on talking with her as far as she knows I'm a ghost in the wind." he said to Martin's surprise.

"Mark she wants to see you, at least hear her out." the eldest Roman said before Mark looked out the window and noticed that the group was now in East LS.

"How far does this guy live we're out of our comfort zone?" Mark asked as the group noticed that they were no longer in the streets of South Central as the chicken shacks on the side of the road quickly turned into taco stands.

"I don't know but need to be in and out of this place quick." said Martin as the group quickly turned into Armarillo Vista in El Burro Heights.

"This is Mara Bunta territory, this can't live here without being fucked with." said Mark earning a nod from Lee as the duo drew their Pistols and cocked them.

"Just in case." the duo said as Martin watched his brother cock his Glock 19.

"Uh Lester." said Michael as he pulled up in front of Lester's home.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" the computer hacker yelled as the group noticed five Mara Bunta members walking out of Lester's home with his computer equipment into a black Rebel.

"Shit!" yelled a Mara Bunta member as he drew his gun and fired off three shots into Michael's windshield that the occupants easily avoided.

"Bitch!" Trevor yelled before firing off three shots while watching as the five Mara Bunta members hopped into the Rebel while three more came running out the house.

"That pricks got the sword." yelled Mark as Martin noticed a Salvadoran man running out the of the house with a sword strapped to his back.

"Get those bastards." yelled Mark as the driver put the Rebel in drive before speeding off with the three vehicles following behind them.

"We're in the wrong hood to be chasing these guys down." said Trigger as the three cars followed the Rebel as it made a sharp right turn down an alley.

"They're gonna try and ambush us." said Lee as Mark stuck his right hand out the window and sent a handsign to Trigger who stopped his car before going a different route.

"Look out." Marrick yelled as a Mara Bunta member came running up the street wielding an AK-47 Assault Rifle and started to shoot at the vehicles.

"Damn!" Michael yelled as he drew his gun with his right hand and continued to steer with his left before firing off a shot that hit the man in the leg and brought him down to one knee.

"Fucking Puto!" the man yelled before opening fire with his Assault Rifle tearing through Michael's car before it slammed into him and actually threw the man over the car before hitting the roof of Martin's car.

"Whoa!" said Trevor before he fired four more shots out the windshield of Michael's car as he watched one of the bullets strike one of the Mara Bunta members in the back of the head spraying his blood over his MBG brothers before he fell off the back of the truck and hit the asphalt with a loud cracking sound while Michael and Martin swerved to avoid his body.

"Lee!" said Mark earning a nod from his Chinese friend before the duo started to climb out the windows of Martin's car.

"What the hell are you doing?" the eldest Roman asked before watching the duo fire shots at the Rebel and strike it several times while the Mara Bunta members fired back at the group.

"Gotcha!" said Mark with a chuckle before everyone watched one of the Mara Bunta members head explode as a bullet came rocketing out the front of his head the group turned their heads and noticed Trip laying prone on top of a car with his Rifle raised.

"Ram that Pendejo." yelled the man in the passenger seat as the driver slammed his foot on the petal and sent the Rebel speeding at Trip.

"Wrong idea asshole." said Trip as the Rebel came within mere feet of him it was slammed from the side by a black truck driven by Mercy as the group watched the truck flip over with the Mara Bunta members in the back flying out while the men inside were slammed around the front.

"Hell yeah." said Mark as he and Lee climbed back inside the car as Martin and Michael stopped in front of the wreckage of the Rebel.

"Damn you!" said a Mara Bunta member who was slowly crawling on the ground before Mark fired his Pistol and shot the man in the head as everyone watched with shock as he and Lee did the same to the other Mara Bunta members before prying the passenger side door open and pulling the man out by his long black hair.

"You shouldn't steal from your neighbors." said Mark as he pulled the sword off the man's back before drawing his Combat Knife and in one swipe cut the man's throat.

"Damn!" said Michael as he, Franklin, Trevor, and Lester watched the scene with wide eyes before the sound of gunshots caused them to move to cover behind their cars as six Mara Bunta members came running down the street firing their guns.

"Damn it." said Lester as he put his back to Michael's car while the bank robber, Trevor, and Lester fired their guns at the Mara Bunta members.

"Let's end this quickly." said Mercy as everyone watched him pull a Grenade from his pocket before tossing it at the Mara Bunta members who quickly split off into two sets of three to avoid the Grenade as it exploded in the middle of the road.

"Now's our chance." said Mark as he ran at the Mara Bunta members with Martin and Marrick while Michael, Trevor, and Franklin did the same to the other three.

"Gotcha!" said Martin as he fired a single shot from his Pistol and struck a Mara Bunta member in the leg bringing him down to one knee before shooting him in the arm causing him to drop his gun, and then running at him and placing the barrel of his gun to the man's head before pulling the trigger and sending his blood and brains onto the person.

"I like Machete's to." said Marrick as he drew his Machete and approached a Mara Bunta member who was crawling on the ground before turning to the middle Roman who brought his blade down on top of the man's head.

"No running!" said Mark as he drew one of his throwing knives from his jacket before throwing it at a Mara Bunta member and striking him in his lower back and causing him to fall face forward while Mark approached him with his Combat Knife drawn.

"Not your day friend." the youngest Roman said before he climbed onto the man's back and put his blade to the man's throat before cutting him from ear to ear with a smile on his face.

"Stupid Cunt Cunt Cunt!" Trevor yelled at the top of his lungs as he stomped a Mara Bunta members head in before drawing his gun and shooting him in his already bloody head.

"Frank." said Michael as he and Franklin shot down the last two men as they tried to flee the scene before approaching Trevor who smiled at them before turning their gaze to the Roman's who were staring back at them with Michael facing Martin, Trevor facing Marrick, and Franklin facing Mark as the group nodded heads before quickly making their way back to their vehicles and driving away from the scene.

 **East Beach**

" _Mr. Percival can you explain to us the reason behind the mask that your Cerburus members wear?"_ the reporter asked as Maggie continued to watch the report but now with a sense of boredom.

" _Yes well despite being well trained soldiers at the end of the day the Cerberus are normal people. They have families, friends, jobs, and everything that makes them contributing members of society."_ the Merryweather founder stated earning a nod from the woman.

" _The mask are meant to hide their identity so their safety isn't at risk."_ Percival replied as Maggie went down the list of known Cerberus members that only included Mark, Lee, Mercy, and Trip.

 **Roman Trucking**

The drive back to Martin's job wasn't long for the group as they pulled their cars into the trucking yard before stepping out and noticing B-Rock, Lamar, and Bird trying to talk with a woman with an uninterested look on her face standing next to a familiar motorcycle.

"Tiffany it's good to see you." said Mercy as he stepped out of Martin's car and approached the woman with Lee, Mercy, Trip, Trigger, Tweener, and Link following behind.

"Well ain't this a shock the boys are all here." the woman replied while smiling at the group.

"Nah we're still missing Jericho but then again we've been missing Jericho for years." said Link with a chuckle as Tiffany sent a look to Trip.

"You dyed your hair." she said earning a chuckle from the man.

"Yeah apparently auburn hair isn't as intimidating as black." the Irish-Belizean said with a chuckle.

"It looks cute on you." she said with a slight blush while Trip looked away from her and received an elbow in the side courtesy of Tweener while Mark stood by with Martin, Marrick, Franklin, Michael, and Trevor.

"Well today has been a fun day if I do say so myself." said Mark with a chuckle.

"Psst you wouldn't know fun like we know fun midget." said Marrick as he and Trevor shared a chuckle.

"So you got the sword now what?" asked Michael asked as Mark turned to him.

"I return it and tell my friends in the San Fierro Triads that they won't have to worry about guys hitting their casinos again if you know what I mean." said Mark earning a slight nod from Michael.

"And we don't have to worry about Merryweather anymore?" asked Franklin earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"Slates clean just don't do anything to fuck it up." said Mark as he extended his hand to Michael who was hesitant to shake it at first but decided it was for the best as he quickly shook the youngest Roman's hand before pulling back.

"And if next time you want to take a score let us know if you need a few guys with military training." said Mark to Michael's surprise.

"You kill one of our guys and put the other in jail now you're extending your hand to us?" asked Trevor with anger in his voice.

"Yup got a problem with that?" Mark asked with a smile.

"Not at all." Trevor said with an angry smile.

"So are you gonna let us know what you look like under that mask?" Michael asked as Mark gave a loud scoff.

"Sorry but my brother can show you a picture of me." said Mark as Michael nodded his head before turning to Martin.

"Take care man." he said before the duo shook hands while Marrick turned to Trevor.

"Wanna get into some shit?" the middle Roman asked earning an evil smile from Trevor.

"Let go you know I own the Vanilla Unicorn?" Trevor asked earning wide eyes from Marrick.

"And now you tell me." the middle Roman asked before walking off while B-Rock stood by shaking his head.

"So what are you guys gonna do now?" asked Martin as he turned to Mark, Lee, Mercy, Trip, Trigger, Tweener, and Link.

"Well I don't know about any of you but I'm about to go see my old lady." said Lee with a smile.

"Just pray she's not in the arms of another." said Mark earning a loud scoff from Lee.

"Please she know better." said Lee before he patted the youngest Roman on the shoulder.

"Remember what we talked about." the Chinese man added as Mark rolled his eyes.

"I'll go see her after I deliever the sword." said Mark with anger in his tone.

"You better brother we don't pick sides on these situations but we need to know where she stands." said Mercy earning a nod from Trip.

"You're going to see Maggie?" Martin asked earning a nod from his younger brother.

"Aye I might as well get this over with it's good thing I'm wearing a vest." said Mark before he walked over to the black and orange Double T and climbed on it before riding off.

"I don't get it why's he so hesitant about going to see Maggie?" Martin asked while turning to Mercy and the others.

"Because once Maggie sees what she did to do him it'll destroy her." the Mexican-Belizean replied as Martin gave him a confused look.

"So what are you guys gonna do?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as the group sent looks to each other.

"PARTY!" Mercy, Trip, Link, Trigger, and Tweener all said at once while Tiffany just shook her head at the group.

 **East Beach**

The interview was beginning to come to an end and Maggie was trying her best to stay awake as she watched the screen with heavy eyes as Don Percival showed the reporter some of the equipment the Cerberus would use in combat.

" _What kind of body armor is this, I noticed the Cerberus were each wearing it during the attack."_ the reporter asked while eying the black vest that looked like a t-shirt with straps.

" _Ah yes this is a new type of body armor exclusive to the Cerberus. What our scientist did was remove a lot of the bulkier parts of the normal Kevlar Vest and create this new type. It can stop a bullet from just about any gun and it's lighter giving the Cerberus more mobility in combat."_ the man said as Maggie's eyes instantly shot open to eye the vest.

" _A few of our soldiers even took up something called parkour, you know running on the wall. This armor is so light and it fits them so tightly that it makes them more aerodynamic so they're able to do things like running and jumping on walls and make it look easy."_ Percival said with a chuckle as the memories of Mark running on the wall to hit Roland with a spin kick filled Maggie's mind.

"Interesting." she said with a chuckle before continuing to watch the report.

 **Las Venturas**

The sun was beginning to set on this day as Yin walked inside of her fathers dining room and took a seat at the table just as four more Chinese men in expensive suits walked into the room and took seats at the table.

" **Yin** **zhe shi hen gaoxing jin dao ni er ruhe shi ni de fuqin?** " asked an elderly man who looked to be in his early sixties with short gray hair and wearing a gray suit as he smiled at the woman.

" **Ta zuo de hao yidian** Mr **.** Chu." Yin replied while bowing her head to the man.

"Enough of this small talk let's get down to business." said another man who unlike Mr. Chu was Chinese American and had short black hair that was gelled back and was wearing a black suit.

"Impatient as always Johnny." said another Chinese man who looked to be in his early forties with short black hair and wearing a gray suit.

"He's just keeping it honest ." said another Chinese man who looked to be in his mid thirties with short black hair and wearing a white button up shirt under a black sweater vest as the group took a seat at the table.

"I want to thank you all for coming Mr. Jiang Chu, Johnny Wong, Chow Yu, and Huang Chen ." said Yin as she smiled at the group.

"We all know why were here to pick a new **Longtou** for the organization and I'm nominating myself." said Yin earning a slight chuckle Johnny.

"You a woman I doubt you can handle that position." Huang Chen with a chuckle as Yin lowered her head.

"I have been running the Mountain Cloud Boys since my father took ill and I've-." she started before Johnny interrupted her.

"You've been running the Mountain Cloud Boys and they haven't been as effective as they once were, hell they couldn't even defend our money during that casino theft." the man said with a chuckle.

"If anyone should be Longtou it should be me." said Huang Chen.

"Out of everyone here I bring in the most money, I'm of age, and I can handle things like war better then any of you." he added.

"I may not be in my prime Chen but I'm just as capable of you." said Mr. Chu.

"Please if anyone is capable based off age it's me." said Johnny with a chuckle.

"I doubt many of the men would look forward to taking orders from an ABC." said Chow earning an angry growl from Johnny.

"I'd like to add something." came a new voice as everyone turned their heads and noticed Mark standing in the doorway with a sword in his hands.

"Who the fuck is this?" asked Johnny as Mark entered the room.

"I'm not a black ghost." said Mark with anger in his voice as he walked over to Yin and handed her the sword.

"Yin who is this man?" Mr. Chu asked with more patience in his tone then any of the others.

"This is Marcus Roman he's one of my fathers soldiers and my personal lieutenant." Yin replied as the groups eyes widened at her statement.

"But he's an outsider." said Chow as Mark gave a slight chuckle before responding.

"I'm also a Commander for Merryweather Security." Mark stated to everyone's surprise.

"But I've got priorities." said Mark as he wrapped his arms around Yin's shoulders before leaning down until his chin was on her shoulder as he pressed a kiss against the girls cheek to Yin's surprise.

"Yin you're involved with this **hak gwai**." asked Huang as Mark gave a low chuckle.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." said Mark as he eyed the man angrily.

"I'm not involved with Marcus but he is close to me and my family." Yin replied as Mark smiled at the men.

"We're not involved but I'm here to let you know that Yin here is taking over the San Fierro Triad." said Mark to the men's surprise.

"Says who you?" asked Johnny as Mark gave a chuckle.

"Aye like I said I belong to Merryweather Security, the Cerberus Project believe it or not. So that means if you saw the hospital attack you know what I'm capable of." said Mark as the group's eyes widened.

"So here's your options friends. Yin is either gonna be sitting at the head of the San Fierro Triads or you're gonna make an enemy of the United States Government and I'll personally bring everything you've built crumbling down." said Mark earning angry growls from the group.

"Or you can let her take the head, and in return you'll become an ally of Merryweather and we'll help bring the San Fierro Triads back to its glory days." Mark stated with a chuckle.

"This is bullshit." said Huang as Mark gave a chuckle.

"Try me brother the choice is yours." said Mark with a chuckle as Yin turned to look at him as he kept his chin on her slender shoulder.

"So can she sit at the head of this table or are we gonna have a problem?" Mark asked as the men remained silent before speaking.

"I'll back Yin." said Mr. Chu to Huang and Johnny's shock.

"But you must answer me this question Marcus." he added earning a raised eyebrow from the youngest Roman.

"If we're allowing someone like Yin to have control of this organization she'll be getting opposition from all sides who will think we're weak. Can we count on you to help us should someone move against us?" Mr. Chu asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Whether Asian, black, Italian, Mexican, or so on if anyone steps to the San Fierro Triads you can count on the support of myself and Merryweather." Mark replied earning nods from the men.

"Then she has my vote as well." said Chow to Huang and Johnny's surprise.

"If you're telling us the truth then having an organization like Merryweather backing us is more beneficial to us then anyone else being a leader." the man said earning a nod from Mark.

"Chow rethink this." said Huang.

"Looks like it's three votes for Yin and even if you two pull together you wouldn't be able to overthrow that so it looks like she's the new **Longtou**." said Mark with a chuckle.

"This is bullshit and gonna be disastrous for us." yelled Huang as he rose from his chair before storming out of the room.

"I refuse to let that wannabe Chinese **hak gwai** order me-." Johnny started but he was quickly cut off as Mark let go of Yin and grabbed the man by his throat to everyone surprise.

"He's fast!" said Mr. Chu as the group watched Mark smile at Johnny.

"You don't got to like it my friend but you will accept this." said Mark before he pushed the man away causing him to walk out of the room with an angry expression on his face.

"Fucking prick." said Mark before he felt someone grab his hand causing him to look down and notice Yin staring at him with a smile and her fathers sword in her hands.

"Thank you for this." she said earning a nod from Mark before he turned to Mr. Chu and Chow who approached him with their hands extended.

"We look forward to working for you." Mr. Chu said before he shook hands with Mark followed by Chow.

"And one more thing." said Mark before he tightened his grip around Chow's hand causing a shriek of pain from the man.

"Should anything happen to Yin our deal is off and not only will I bring down your Triad. I will kill all of you slowly, painfully, and in every way that you fear til the point where you'll beg me to kill you." said Mark before he let the man go causing Chow to look at him before walking out of the room with Mr. Chu.

"Well I think that went well." Mark said while smiling at Yin but the image was hidden behind his mask but he quickly felt a pair of arms wrap around him for a hug as Yin pressed herself against Mark's chest.

"Thank you!" she said while Mark ran his hands through her hair before planting a kiss on top of the woman's head.

"I think Maggie's gonna be mad when she find out you're giving away all her kisses." she said before feeling Mark tense up in her arms.

"I gotta go." he said before letting Yin go and heading for the door.

"Don't you wanna see my father?" Yin asked causing Mark to stop in his tracks before giving her a backwards glance.

"Another time right now I got someone else to see." he replied before walking out of the room and quickly out of the house.

"Hopefully Lee is gonna have a better chance with Megan then me." said Mark before he hopped on his motorcycle and road away from the house while Yin watched him leave from the window.

 **Vinewood Hills**

The ride back home was a lot longer for Lee as he stepped out of the taxi and quickly made his way to the front door before opening it and stepping inside his home. As he went to call for Megan he was cutoff by the sound of giggling that caused him to raise his eyebrow before following the noise into his living room where he noticed Megan face down with her butt in the air while a brown haired man with a ponytail was standing behind her.

"Yes just like that Megan keep backing into my pelvis to unblock your energy." the man said in a heavy French accent that only made Lee angrier.

"OH HELL NO!" he yelled causing the man to let Megan go as the woman turned to Lee who charged the man and knocked him to the ground.

"Fabian Lee stop!" Megan yelled but it seemed to go unnoticed as Lee three four punches to Fabian's face before hitting him with a headbutt to the nose that messed up his face.

"Please sir you have the wrong idea." Fabian said but it went unnoticed as Lee threw a hard kick to the side of Fabian's head before stomping his head into the ground while Megan continued to yell at him to stop.

"Come into my house and screw my wife." Lee said before grabbing Fabian's by his ponytail and pulling him into the kitchen them slamming the man's face on top of the counter repeatedly until the white tiles were covered in blood.

"Fucking bitch." Lee yelled as he slammed Fabian's bloody head onto the counter top one last time before letting him fall to the floor then walking out of the kitchen.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Megan yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What's wrong with me, the fuck's wrong with you. I'm out making money keeping the lights and putting food on the table and here you are fucking another man." Lee yelled with anger in his voice while Megan gave a loud scoff.

"I'm out dodging bullets and here you are letting that punk bitch feel you up well hell nah." Lee yelled with anger in his voice.

"You fucking moron that Fabian the Yoga instructor, I hired him a few months ago." said Megan earning a lpud scoff from Lee.

"Sure bend over and back into my pelvis that's yoga and it really helps unblock your energy." said Lee as Megan rolled her eyes at him.

"Really you're pissed maybe you can tell me where the fuck you've been for the past six months without a phone call, letter, or anything. I'm thinking your dead in a ditch somewhere and here you are." Megan screamed back at him.

"I sent you money wasn't that a message alone?" asked Lee as Megan.

"No now where have you been?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that." Lee replied only angering Megan as she watched him turn to walk away.

"Are you insane?" she yelled while grabbing Lee's arm and forcing hm to turn back to her.

"No but I'm done with this.' he yelled earning a slap from Megan.

"You ain't done with shit you yella bitch." Megan yelled back showing off her ghetto tone as Lee gave a chuckle.

"Why don't you wanna screw the yoga instructor in peace?" Lee yelled back to Megan's anger.

"Don't make me call the police." Megan yelled back earning a chuckle from the Chinese man.

"You must be as stupid as you look if you think that's intimidating to me." Lee shot back to Megan's anger.

"Don't call me stupid you slant eyed fuck-boy." Megan shot back to Lee's anger.

"Okay then how about BITCH!" Lee shot back in anger.

"Selfish bastard." she yelled.

"Spoiled brat." Lee shot back as the duo continued their shout.

"Fuck you!" she returned only for Lee to do the same.

"Fuck you!" he replied with anger in his tone.

"FUCK YOU!" she yelled back.

"FUCK YOU!" Lee shouted back at the top of his lungs earning silence from Megan before the duo noticed that they were inches away from each other and staring the other down angrily, but the staredown quickly ended as Megan jumped into Lee's arms and pressed her lips against his while forcing her tongue down his throat as Lee struggled to keep the well-fed black woman in his arms while gripping her ass the duo collapsed on the couch.

 **East Beach**

The interview was coming to an end as Maggie continued to look at the television before giving a low groan after realizing she just wasted the entire day hoping to get a glimpse of the youngest Roman that never came.

"What a waste." she said before looking down and noticing B-Rock's dog sleep on the floor then rising up and making her way into the bedroom with a loud yawn before hearing the sound of the front door opening causing her to grab her P99 and walk back into the living room with it raised expecting to see a black clad robber but the person she saw was black clad but he wasn't a robber. 

"Mark!" she said while eying the youngest Roman who standing before her with dressed in his all black zipup jacket with the hood covering his head and his mask covering his mouth while his brown eyes stayed focused on Maggie who let go of her gun before slowly approaching him until she was standing mere inches away from him causing the youngest Roman to look away from her.

Maggie then slowly lifted her hands to his head where she slowly pulled the hood of his jacket off his head revealing a black do-rag that she quickly removed and noticed that Mark's hair had grown out to the point where it was tied into a ponytail in the back of his head but what made her eyes widen was the bandage over his forehead that brought her back memories of her slamming the vase against his head with enough force to draw blood from him.

As she continued to look at him she said a silent prayer before moving her hands to his mask before slowly pulling it down where she noticed cuts that were beginning to heal on Mark's nose and lips but what made her heart sink was the scar on Mark's left cheek as the memories of cutting his face with a piece of glass filled her mind Maggie instantly felt her tears begin to fall.

"NO!" she whispered while noticing Mark not looking at her and in a sense she could understand for she wouldn't be able to look at herself either. She left him heartbroken, beaten, forever scarred, and shot as the memories of Roland shooting the Samoan before her in the leg and shoulder filled her mind Maggie instantly moved her hands to the zipper of his jacket before pulling it down and showing her that he was wearing a bulletproof vest, not his Merryweather issued vest but a normal bullet proof vest as realization quickly hit her.

He wore a bulletproof vest just to see her. As the discovery sunk in Maggie felt as though she'd been punched in the gut by a world champion boxer as the tears started to stream down her face she couldn't help but wrap her arms around the youngest Roman for a deep embrace that wasn't returned as Mark continued to look away from her while Maggie cried into his chest. She wanted to say she was sorry she wanted to take everything back but she couldn't get the words out of her throat as more tears started to fall from her eyes.

As seconds seemed like hours she was then taken offguard by a pair of arms wrapping around her as she looked at Mark with red eyes and noticed that he was finally looking at her with a blank expression before speaking to her.

"I don't hate you!" he said his tone was void of emotions and his eyes seemed void of life as Maggie felt him unwrap his arms from around her before reaching in his pocket for a white towel that he used to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"You should after what I did to you." she said as Mark gave a slight chuckle.

"Honestly I saw our reunion being somewhat similar after you found out I was working for Merryweather." he said as Maggie eyed him closely.

"Why didn't you tell me instead of lying to me all this time?" she asked as Mark let out a deep breath.

"Because I was afraid of how you would take it. We promised each other that after our tours were done we were done with fighting...and I went out and became apart of the organization that's known for war crimes and crimes against humanity all for excitement. I betrayed you and I didn't know how to face you with that." he stated earning a slight nod from Maggie.

"Why didn't you talk to me." she asked.

"I was stunned because moments before I watched the woman I love more then anything else get fucked silly by her new man." said Mark.

"Don't call him that he's not anything to me." Maggie replied earning a slight chuckle from him.

"Really Vinewood's newest couple isn't a couple just fuck buddies." he said with intent in his voice.

"Mark I-." she started before the youngest Roman cut her off.

"You went down on him." he said as Maggie's eyes widened at his comeback.

"In our time together you only went down on me whenever I did something you liked. You went down on him the first time and all he did was feed you bullshit about how I never loved you." Mark stated with no emotion in his tone.

"It was a mistake-." she started before Mark pounded his fist against the wall startling her.

'"It wasn't a mistake you wanted it just as bad he did and you gave it to him a lot faster then you did for me." he yelled causing Maggie to look away from him.

"You can say it was a mistake all you want Maggie til the point where you start to believe it but I know the truth." he added causing Maggie's shame to rise.

"I joined a private military and I can personally say that I'm no saint. I've done horrible evil shit to people that I can't look at myself in the mirror afterwards and see the same person, but when it came down to you I was faithful. I never touched or even thought about touching another woman because you were all I needed even when the opportunity presented itself hundreds of times. I never gave in to desire or urges." he yelled with anger in his tone.

"You can say I'm wrong for going out and joining a group like Merryweather or doing some of the things I did, but-." Mark started as Maggie noticed tears beginning to form in brown eyes of the youngest Roman.

"I did things." he said before his voice started to break as tears started to fall from his eyes Maggie quickly approached Mark and wrapped her arms around him before putting his head on her shoulder to cry on while patting his back.

"It's okay!" she said in a soothing tone but in truth she had no idea what the Samoan was rambling about as she grabbed his right hand before leading him to his bedroom and sitting him on the bed before kneeling down to remove his shoes then standing back up to take off his jacket as Maggie took in the sight of his new tribal tattoos that covered his left arm she quickly ran her arms over them before moving to his vest but as she took it off Maggie noticed that he was wearing a white t-shirt that she quickly removed and noticed that Mark had a new tattoo...it was her name. Written across his chest in bold black ink was has her name etched on his chest and just above it on his left shoulder was a fresh bullet wound that came from where Roland shot him as Mark looked up at Maggie and noticed the hurt in her eyes before laying back on the bed and crawling under the covers while Maggie crawled up beside him only for Mark to turn his back on her.

"I'm sorry!" she said before moving into position to spoon the youngest Roman who gave off a few sniffles before falling to sleep in Maggie's arms before she followed suit.

 **Authors Note:** A lot going on in this chapter I hope all of you enjoyed it.

I know I enjoyed the staredown between the Roman Brothers Michael, Trevor and Franklin. In truth they're almost carbon copies of each other with the exception of Mark and Franklin. Reason for that is because Franklin and Mark are almost polar opposites being that Franklin isn't the most loyalist individuals while Mark is.

For instance the fact that he had to choose to either save Michael and Trevor or kill one of them shows that he's not loyal. Or when Tanisha told him about Lamar being setup by Stretch he was hesitant to go where as Mark would have most likely left before sheb fnished the sentence.

We also close the book on giving Woozie back his sword I know it took a while to do but the deed is done but expect more jobs for the San Fierro Triads in Mark's future.

The character Mr. Chu is visually based on Chinese film director Wayne Wang who makes a few good movies that I recommend watching with a girl.

The character Johnny Wong is based on Daniel Wu who was in the Man With the Iron Fist Two with RZA. Expect to see more of Johnny in future chapters.

The Character Chow Yu is based off Chinese actor Chow Yun-Fat who played Detective Chen in the Corrupter with Mark Walhberg.

The Character Huang Chen is based on actor Russel Wong .

Also I put a beating on Fabian don't you all just wish you could have done that in the game don't ya.

Hak Gwai is Chinese and is what Chinese people call black people it means black ghost is it a negative term I don't know but they call white people a similar term that translate to white ghost.

We went into details about what the Cerberus Project is and in a few chapters we'll learn what Percival's plan is with the Cerberus.

The next chapter will be up shortly and it will basically be an extension of this chapter, same day and everything. It will feature flashbacks of what Mark, Lee, Mercy, and Trip have been doing these last couple of months, Maggie trying to show Mark she still loves him, Lee and Megan having a night of passion, Mercy, Trip, Trigger, Tweener, Link, and Jericho getting into some mischievous, Martin with Tamika, and Marrick with Trevor. What could go wrong.

Thank you all for reading have a nice day Zilla Out.


	25. Night of Passion

**Chapter 25: A Night of Flashbacks**

 **A Night of Fun and Passion**

 _ **Five Months Earlier**_

" _Get up Roman!" came a familiar voice that caused Mark to stir awake before he was slapped across the face with enough force to wake him up and come face to face with Veronica who was standing before him with her hand on her hip and an emotionless look in her eyes._

 _"What the fuck?" Mark asked with exhaustion in his tone._

" _Sorry but you weren't waking up so I decided to get you up." she said as Mark gave a low growl before turning his head and noticing that he was tied down to a bed while Lee, Mercy, and Trip were tied to chairs on his right side._

 _"What is this?" he yelled with anger in his tone as he tried to forcibly stand up only to sink back down from his injuries that were still causing him problems._

 _"Sorry we had to drug you but I think this is the only way we'd be able to get all of you to willingly come with us." said Veronica to Mark's anger._

" _Come with you where?" Mark asked with anger in his tone._

" _Mark...right now we're on a plane bound for Afghanistan." the woman said to Mark'[s shock as he looked around and noticed that he was in the cargo bay of a plane._

" _SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" Mark shouted at the top of his lungs._

 **Rockford Hills**

The drive back home wasn't long for Martin as he stepped out of his car and entered his home where he noticed Tamika sitting on the couch watching television causing the eldest Roman to approach her before planting a kiss on the top of her head earning a smile from her.

"You're late long day at work?" she asked with a smile as Martin took a seat on the couch.

"Yeah Mark paid me a visit today." he said to Tamika's surprise.

"Really how's he and where has he been?" she asked as Martin gave a chuckle.

"He's alright his new job has him on the move a lot but he was here today to see me." Martin replied earning a nod from Tamika.

"That's good at least one of your brothers is doing something with himself." Tamika said earning a slight chuckle from Martin.

"Daddy!" said Jasmine as Martin noticed the girl running into the living room before jumping into his arms.

"Hey baby girl shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked earning a smile from the girl.

"I was waiting for you to read to me." she said earning a nod from Martin before he lifted the girl into his arms and carried her upstairs to her bedroom.

"Come on what do you want me to read to you?" he asked while laying Jasmine in her bed with a smile on his face.

 **East Beach**

Minutes had turned to hours as Maggie continued to lay behind the youngest Roman who was in a deep slumber while she traced his dragon tattoo on his upper right arm while the song Still by Daughter played in the distance from the television in the living room.

She figured she must have changed the station to the soft rock channel when she walked out of the room with Mark, but she didn't care because right now the song playing described her life at the moment. Despite her hatred for herself and Mark's anger at her here they both were still touching and still sleeping in the same bed like they're lovers.

As Maggie closed her eyes and moved closer to the youngest Roman she took his scent of gunpowder, sweat, and deodorant while moving her right hand over his own and then planting a long kiss on his shoulder followed by moving her hand from his own and into the front of his pants where she grabbed him and began to stroke for more personal needs then anything else

She knew that Mark was a deep sleeper when he's been deprived of sleep for days and she also knew that Merryweather soldiers rarely had enough time for a full nights sleep. So right now could be the youngest Roman's first full nights sleep in weeks so he was more then likely gonna be out for hours as Maggie took her hand from his pants before planing a kiss on the side of his neck.

She knew cheating on him was wrong and she knew she couldn't take it back but she could prove that she still loved the boy with the burgers and fries. Maggie then quickly crawled out of the bed without worrying about disturbing the youngest Roman for in the state he was in an earthquake wouldn't awake him as she leaned down to plant a kiss on his forehead before walking out of the room.

 _ **One Month Earlier (Afghanistan)**_

 _The sun was beaming down on this hot sunny day in the Graveyard of Empires as four men wearing desert military fatigue walked through the deserts just a few miles away from a burning village._

" _Too easy." said Mark as the group eyed an Insurgent who was crawling away from them with three bullet wounds in his back._

" _Surprised this prick can even move, fifty caliber rounds tore his insides to pieces." said Trip as he shouldered his Barrett Sniper Rifle._

" _Let's just finish this." Mercy said as the group- drew their M9 Beretta's and stood over the man who turned to look at them while speaking in Arabic._

" _Goodnight!" they said at once before firing their guns at the same time as a rounds tore through the man's head, neck, and chest like paper his body seemed to resemble a target in a gun range as smile spread across the four men's face as they watched a Predator Drone fly overhead before dropping a series of bombs on the village behind them._

" _There goes the neighborhood." said Lee with a chuckle just as two Humvee's pulled up before the group._

" _Any of you Master Sergeant Roman?" asked a Caucasian man wearing desert military fatigue and a mask to protect his mouth from the blowing sand._

" _Who wants to know?" Mark asked with intent eyes._

" _Don Percival!" the man replied to the groups surprise._

" _He's called you boys back to base you're going back home." the man said to the groups shock as they eyed each other closely._

 **Vanilla Unicorn**

The sound of hard dance music was bellowing in the strip club as Marrick and Trevor found themselves each six shots down in a drinking contest while people cheered them on.

"That all you got old man?" Marrick asked earning a slight chuckle fro Trevor who took another shot before setting his glass down on the cabinet.

"Watch your mouth you fucking fuck." Trevor said with a slur of his tone as strand of drool dropped from the side of his mouth.

"Whatever." Marrick said before taking a sip of his next shot before collapsing off out of his chair.

"Well ain't this a sight." came a familiar voice as Marrick looked up and noticed Trigger standing over him with Tweener, Mercy, Trip, Link, and Jericho standing behind him.

"Hey if you gonna drop down on top me aim for my dick." Marrick said with a chuckle.

"Are you guys sure he ain't gay?" asked Trip earning a nod shrug of the shoulders from Tweener.

"Boys good to see you come over here and give daddy a kiss." said Trevor as he smiled at the group.

"What the fuck who the fuck is this guy?" asked Mercy.

"Marrick's wife." Trigger replied.

"Hey I ain't nobodies wife." Trevor replied,

"Might as well be I got the bigger dick." said Marrick with a chuckle.

"Hey I might not have the biggest boy but it gets the job done." Trevor stated.

"Okay this is the weirdest conversation I've ever had." said Link with a chuckle.

"You a cop but you about to have the funniest night of your life fed." said Marrick as Link took a deep swallow of air.

 _ **San Andreas (Two Month Earlier)**_

 _The hot dry air of the deserts of Afghanistan were replaced by the almost toxic airs of San Andreas as Mark, Lee, Mercy, and Trip stepped off their place at LSX airlines._

" _You gotta love that LS air, ain't no place bad like it." said Trip with a chuckle as the group made their way out of the airport they quickly noticed a familiar man approaching them._

" _Roman." said Trueblood as Mark eyed the man angrily._

" _Where's Percival?" the youngest Roman asked with anger in his voice while Trueblood nodded his head._

" _You can meet him but first there are things I need to fill you in on a few things." said Trueblood as the group eyed him confusingly._

 **Rockford Hills**

The eldest Roman couldn't help but smile at the sight of his daughter sleeping soundly under her princess covers with a smile on her face as Martin brushed her hair back out of her face while Tamika stood in the doorway watching the duo with a smile on her face.

"If only greatest dad was a contest." she said earning a chuckle from Martin who in truth didn't feel like he was greatest dad. He had become a murderer, a gang leader, and he was lying to his wife and daughter about it everyday and that left a bad feeling in his stomach.

"I doubt I'd win it." he replied earning a slight chuckle from Tamika.

"Getting in a contest like that would be a plus." she said while watching him rise to his feet and move towards her where he quickly planted a kiss on her lips before she slid her tongue into his mouth to his surprise.

"Um look who's frisky." he said earning a slight chuckle from Tamika.

"What can I say-." she started before moving her hands to his belt buckle while licking his ear.

"You've been so busy you've left me starved." she finished as a smile spread across the eldest Roman's face as he grabbed her waist before moving down to her thighs and bringing her up to face him while Tamika wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Let me feed you then." Martin said before sharing a quick kiss with Tamika before carefully caring her to their bedroom.

 _ **Two Months Earlier**_

" _NO!" Mark yelled with anger in his tone as he sat down before Veronica who was shaking her head at him._

" _You gotta do it Marcus." she said to Mark's dismay._

" _Bullshit I have a code and I ain't breaking it for you." the youngest Roman yelled with venom in his tone._

" _Really a racist gang banger like you, I thought you'd enjoy something like this." Veronica stated earning a low growl from Mark._

" _Look her bitch first of all I was never jumped into a gang so I'm not a banger and second I can't be racist because I hate everyone." he yelled causing Veronica to give a loud hmph before walking out of the room while Mark angrily gritted his teeth before watching Don Percival walk into the room._

" _You're a stubborn one Marcus, despite working for me here you are defying me." he said earning a low growl from the youngest Roman._

" _I work for you but I'm not selling my soul to the devil for you." the Roman yelled earning a slight chuckle from Percival._

" _That's kinda one in the same Mr. Roman." the Merryweather founder stated standing before the youngest Roman in silence for two minutes before speaking._

" _How would you like to see your wife?" he asked causing Mark to look up at him with wide eyes._

" _If you've-." Mark started before Percival stopped him._

" _Don't worry nothing has happened to her. All I'm asking is would you like to see her." the CEO stated earning a confused look from Mark._

" _Let me guess if I do this I can see her?" the Samoan asked earning a chuckle from Percival._

" _No you can go see her now and let me know if you still have the same opinion when you return." the man said as a confused look spread across the face of Mark._

 **East Beach**

The drive back home wasn't long for Maggie as she walked through the front door carrying a paper bag she quickly made her way to the bedroom where she noticed Mark still sound asleep before making her way into the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

"Hopefully this works." she said while setting the bag on the counter top before rummaging inside of it and pulling out a red and black corset, bright red fishnet stockings, and black high heels.

When it came down to sex with Mark Maggie knew that she didn't have to do anything special to get him aroused and she knew even if she fought it he was going to give her at least two orgasms before he has his own. It's been that way since their first time and she loves him for it but she knew if he was gonna forgive her for cheating she was gonna have to do everything to show she still loved him.

And she meant everything as her eyes quickly fell on a glass object that had a thin tip that widened in the middle and with a flanged end next to a bottle of lubrication.

"The things I do to show my love." Maggie said with a slight chuckle while Mark gave a low growl.

 _ **Two Months Earlier**_

 _It had been a few hours since Mark left his apartment as he sat at one of the outside tables of the coffee shop with his head down. When he entered his home he quickly noticed that the place looked as though nobodies been inside in months and the only starving relief was that B-Rock's dog was well fed and taken care of but there was no sign of Maggie._

 _Her clothes were still there but they looked as though they hadn't been touched in months. The youngest Roman had half a mind to go and talk to Martin but one of the rules Don Percival made was that he couldn't make contact with any of his friends or family at the moment, but he didn't have to speak to know that when Maggie saw him she was going to break him in half and he was waiting for it._

" _Excuse me are you still drinking?" asked a redheaded woman in a short dress with thick glasses and holding a laptop in her hands while four other goofily dressed kids stood behind her._

" _No!" Mark said before rising to his feet and walking off while the woman took his seat._

" _Damn hipsters, makes me hate going into a computer field when I finish school." Mark said as he walked over to the red Sentinel he rented and slid into the drivers seat before making his way down the road and stopping at a redlight just as a white 9F Cabrio pulled up alongside him._

 _At the sight of it Mark couldn't help but smile because it was the same make and even color of the car he and Maggie had reposed when she got back. As he went to steal a look at the driver his eyes widened at the sight of the long black haired Chinese woman with Filipino traits sitting behind the wheel._

" _Maggie!" he said as the light turned green and the woman slammed on the gas petal sending the car rocketing forward while the youngest Roman followed behind her. Unfortunately his car was made for speed and making sharp turns like the sports car and Mark easily lost her in the hills as he slammed on the steering wheel before a motorcycle slammed into the back of his car causing him to step out and see an overweight Caucasian man with short brown hair hidden under a black baseball cap, khaki shorts, black shoes, and a yellow shirt under a black sleeveless vest frequently worn by the paparazzi._

" _Dude you got in the way of my shot." the man said as a confused look spread across the face of Mark._

 _"Trying to get a shot of what?" Mark asked._

" _Of what of what my friend do you know who that was?" he asked earning silence from Mark._

" _Neither do I all I know is that she's a new celebrity in town and the people have to know some dirt about her." the man said to Mark's anger._

" _Celebrity!" Mark said with a raised eyebrow._

" _Yes celebrity now come on we gotta get a shot of her I have a feeling I know where she's going and we can cut her off." the man said to Mark's surprise as he watched him lift up his motorcycle._

 _"Move I'm driving." said Mark as he climbed on the motorcycle while the overweight cameraman got on the back._

" _Cool I'm Beverly by the way-." the man started before Mark sent the motorcycle rocketing down the street while Beverly shouted directions to him before the duo arrived at a large house high in the heels with the same car parked in the front._

" _Who's house is this?" Mark asked as Beverly stepped off the motorcycle._

" _You're about to find out because you're picking the lock." Beverly said to Mark's surprise._

 _"Grand black guy from Chamberlain Hills automatically means I can pick locks." Mark whispered before looking at the side of the house and noticing a camera in the corner. He knew Merryweather could pull some strings to get him out of jail but right now wasn't the time to bring attention their way as he pulled his mask over his mouth and then pulling the hood of his jacket over his head before making his way to the door._

" _So how you gonna get it open?" Beverly asked as Mark reached into his pants and drew his knife before driving the blade into the side of the door before kicking it causing the door to burst open._

" _Dude you made a lot of noise." Beverly said earning silence from Mark who didn't care because in truth with the size of the house unless the occupants were near the door they wouldn't be able to hear the door bursting open._

" _Let's go!" Mark said before he heard a noise coming from upstairs causing him and Beverly to creep up the stair._

 _"Move faster dude." Beverly whispered but his words hell his presence weren't on the mind of the youngest Roman as he continued to hear the familiar voice of Maggie followed by that of a man before he arrived at a door at the end of the table with a crack in it before bending down and looking inside with Beverly as the duo noticed Maggie sitting on the bed with a muscular bald African American man._

" _If that man loved you he'd be right here right now spending every moment of his life with you and not fighting in some war." the man said in a stern voice as Mark noticed that he was the familiar movie star Roland Drakes._

" _He doesn't deserve you Maggie if he did he'd be right here giving you the life someone as beautiful as yourself deserves and not letting you be a depressed heap in a bar." his words made Mark angry but then he felt guilty because in truth he did leave her and without a word and that's what was dropping stones in his stomach right now._

" _You don't need him, but I need you." Roland finished as Mark gripped the handle of his knife as he watched Roland put his fingers under Maggie's chin to direct her gaze to him before pressing his lips against hers and then breaking the kiss._

" _Alright he's dead-." Mark said as he started to draw his knife before turning back to the duo, an action he quickly regretted as he watched Maggie press he lips to his in a kiss that progressed to touching as Mark watched Roland's hands move up Maggie's thighs while the veterans hands went under his shirt._

" _NO!" Mark whispered before lowering his head and walking away from the door as Roland pulled off Maggie's dress before removing his shirt._

" _This is gold man." said Beverly as he stood in the doorway with his camera in hand before sending a look at Mark._

" _Dude are you alright?" he asked while Mark looked away from him causing Beverly to shrug his shoulders before turning back to Roland and Maggie without noticing Mark lifting his head and turning his emotionless eyes to the cameraman while drawing his knife._

 **Vinewood Hills**

"Who's your daddy!" yelled Lee as he plopped onto the side of the bed covered in sweat as he and Megan took a few moments to catch their breaths.

"Who's your daddy?" Lee asked again with a chuckle.

"Shut your bitch ass up, oh god I'm gonna be swore in the morning." Megan said earning a louder laugh from Lee.

"Don't bring my race into this you high yellow bitch." the Chinese man said with a chuckle.

"Who you calling a bitch, when you my bitch you slant eyed bitch?" Megan moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'm who bitch, nah I'm nobody bitch." Lee replied as Megan gave a chuckle.

"No you my bitch." Megan said before standing up and giving Lee a good view of her perfect ass that seemed to jiggle when she moved.

"See my bitch." she said as she felt the Chinese man beginning to massage her cheeks.

"Oh we gonna see who the bitch." Lee said before rising up and pulling Megan back down onto the bed earning a slight giggle from Megan as Lee rolled her onto her stomach.

"Assume the position face down ass up." he said earning a roll of the eyes from the woman.

"Just fuck me and shut up you fucking chink." she said earning a chuckle from Lee.

"I'm a chink but you love this chink dick just as much as you love this chink hair in your head." Lee replied.

"This is Brazilian bitch." Megan yelled back.

"Don't matter it ain't yours, at least my people can grow it." Lee yelled back before forcing his way back inside of Megan earning an erotic moan from the woman.

"Oh daddy, you talking shit but I've only seen three whiskers on your face in your lifetime." she said earning silence from Lee.

"Just for that-." Lee stopped before sticking his thumb earning a slight chuckle Megan.

"I hurt the baby feelings?" Megan asked before watching Lee pull his thumb out of his mouth with a loud pop and a smile on his face.

"Give me five seconds." said Lee before her spread Megan's cheeks while the woman continued to laugh.

 **Vanilla Unicorn**

The night was full of laughs for everyone as the group watched Trevor and Marrick fall on their faces after another three shots before rising up and talking in a language not known to sober men.

"Goddamn this shit is funny." said Trip as bumped into Jericho and noticed the man eating a hamburger and fries.

"Where the fuck did you get that?" the Sniper asked earning a confused look from Jericho.

"The bar they serve food here." he said earning a sea of laughs from the group.

"Dude you're like the only person who goes to a strip club and actually eats the food. What the hell." Trip said with a chuckle earning another round of laughter.

"What's wrong with strip club food?" the pilot asked.

"For one that dude owns this place." said Trigger as he pointed at Trevor who was double dipping nachos in a batter of cheese causing Jericho to spit out his food.

"The fuck is this?" came a familiar voice as the group turned their heads and noticed Lamar entering the club with Franklin, Bird, and four other Forum members.

"It's a party it's a party it's a party." said Marrick with a chuckle.

"What he said." said Trigger before he slapped hands with Lamar, Bird, and Franklin.

"So what brings ya'll out?" the black-Filipino asked.

"The homie FC home and we wanted to give this nigga a lap dance." said Lamar stated as Franklin gave a low chuckle.

"Shit you deserve it just don't touch that one." said Mercy as he pointed to a short haired stripper in a red bra and panties.

"Infernus, damn that's the best one." said Bird.

"Shit she ain't the only one." said Franklin with a chuckle as his eyes fell on Nikki who was looking at him from across the stage.

"Niggas will be niggas." said the female of the group. She was a rather skinny African American woman with light brown skin, long black hair with a white Feud's cap on her head, bright brown eyes, and wearing a green and white button-up flannel shirt with the top buttons undone to show off her bright green training bra, she was also wearing a pair of baggy white jeans that were hanging off her pants, and white shoes.

Despite being dressed similar to boys and sagging her pants she'd caught the eye of all the boys in the club but one more then others.

"Shit who you be shawty?" Tweener asked with a smile.

"Ms. F Note white boy." she replied earning a slight chuckle from Tweener.

"White on the outside but I'm from the block." the man replied earning a slight chuckle from the girl.

"He's from Morningwood." said Mercy earning a slight blush from Tweener.

"Really good luck with that." she said before walking off while Lamar and Bird stood by chuckling.

"Don't worry about it pimp Ms. F on some other type shit, she wouldn't even let your boy hit it." said Lamar as he put an arm around Tweener's shoulder.

 **East Beach**

Things were coming along great for Maggie as she stood in front of the mirror dressed in the outfit. Despite looking incredible Maggie was very uncomfortable in her current position. For one despite having an incredible body she didn't like to show off too much skin and her outfit did just that. The corset itself was rather tight on her and hugged her breast tightly to make them look bigger, the fishnet stockings made moving difficult because they would rip easily, her high heels limited her movements, she hated wearing skirts and the bottom of the corset was a rather short skirt that showed off the bottom of her butt, the red underwear she was wearing underneath were giving her a tight wedgie in both the front and the back, but the thing that was causing her the most problems was the butt plug.

Even though she was uncomfortable she knew that right now she was utterly to die for especially for someone like Marcus. He'd always found her beautiful but with the makeup she was wearing showing off her exotic features, the tight corset that made her breast look bigger, and the red coloring brightening her light brown skin she was to die for, but she knew that wasn't what would win him over.

Maggie didn't like to stereotype people based on race or any other trait, but when it came down to her butt Mark was like any other black guy. It wasn't rap video girl big or even stripper big but it was bigger then the average Asian girl and she could even put a few white girls to shame and with her having a strict exercise routine it was rather tight and firm and could always get the boys to turn her head.

Mark can say he doesn't love her body more then her personality but she knew it was a lie. Whenever she bent down she knew his eyes were always on her behind and when she woke up she could always find morning wood hot dogged in between her cheeks. It was rather annoying to her but she also found it amusing that she had someone as dangerous as Marcus wrapped around her fingers or around her waist to be more specific.

The idea of having him in her arms was already bringing a blush to her fast as she gave a low moan and closed her eyes before snapping them open at the sound of a loud growl outside the bathroom that caused her to quickly open the door and see Mark tossing and turning in the bed while growling angrily.

"Mark!" Maggie said before running to the youngest Roman as he gave a violent growl and noticed that he was still sleeping.

"He's having a nightmare." Maggie thought before grabbing Mark and pulling him down.

"It's okay Mark it's just a dream calm down calm down." she said in a soothing voice while pulling Mark down and laying beside him.

"It's okay." she said as Mark stopped thrashing but continued to give a low growl that reminded Maggie of something in a dinosaur movie more then anything else.

"I'm sorry." he said to Maggie's surprise while noticing that Mark was starting to shake like a scared animal.

"I'm sorry." he said while Maggie looked at him with wide eyes. She'd never seen him afraid before and often wondered if he could feel fear but hear he was before her having a nightmare and fearing it. The sight was strange to her and had Maggie wondering on what the youngest Roman was dreaming about.

 _ **Two Months Earlier**_

" _AAAHHHHHH!" Mark gave off a violent shriek as Lee pulled the last bullet out of his arm._

" _Wow Maggie really did a number on you brother." he said while noticing the stitches on Mark's left cheek that came from closing off his wound given to him by Maggie slicing his face._

" _You mind telling us what all happened in there?" Mercy asked as he eyed Mark carefully before Percival entered the room and smiled at Mark._

" _Well I guess sending you to go see your fiance was a bad idea." the man said with a chuckle._

 _"It's good you're in one piece though." the man said as Mark looked up at him angrily._

" _I'm ready!" Mark said to Lee, Mercy, and Trip's confusion while a sinister smile spread across Percival's face._

"I'm sorry!" Mark continued as Maggie noticed tears beginning to fall from his closed eyes that caused Maggie to feel more guilt as she ran her hand over his scarred cheek to wipe the tears away.

"I'm sorry!" he said with more sadness in his tone.

" _Are you sure you're ready for this?" Veronica asked as she turned her gaze to Mark who was sitting beside her in the passenger seat of_ _their car_ _dressed in a blue button up flannel shirt, khaki pants, and white shoes._

 _He didn't respond to her and he didn't have to Veronica watched him pull a blue mask over his face before cocking his AK-47 Assault Rifle._

 _"Alright target approaching!" said Veronica as she noticed a city bus coming up behind them._

" _Let's do this." said Mark as Lee, Mercy, Trip, and six other Merryweather Soldiers pulled masked over their faces as the bus came to a stop causing Veronica and Mark to rush out of the car._

" _MARA BUNTA!" Mark yelled before opening fire on the bus with the other gunmen_ _as a series of screams erupted from inside._

"I'm sorry!" he continued while beginning to shake as Maggie held him tighter.

"It's okay." she said as Mark gave a low growl.

" _For what you did your friends are out giving a helping hand to your brothers." said Percival as he stood before the youngest Roman._

" _But when they come back here's your next target." he said before handing the youngest Roman a sheet of paper that Mark looked at one time before lifting his gaze to Percival._

"NO!" Mark gave a violent yell prompting Maggie to clutch his tighter.

" _Get ready." said Mercy as he, Lee, and Trip pulled purple bandanna's over their faces and loaded their guns while Mark climbed out the window of the black SUV and covered his head with the hood of his purple jacket before drawing his Mini Uzi as Mercy pulled the vehicle in front of the Los Santos Police Station in Davis where the group saw their targets standing outside._

" _Say Cuz!" said Mark as Weaver and Mason turned their heads to the car._

" _FRONT YARD BALLA GANG!" Mark yelled before the group opened fire on the duo and watched as their bullets ripped the duo to shreds before Mercy slammed on the gas petal and sped off._

"It's okay!" Maggie said Mark gritted his teeth in anger.

" _We got them CGF motherfuckers on the run." said a Deuce member as he and four others stood on a corner in Davis before Mark and Lee, both dressed in all black, rushed from around a corner and shot the men dead while Marrick stood a few blocks away with a smile on his face._

"It's okay!" Maggie continued with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

" _Hey baby you want a date?" asked a skinny African American woman that was obviously a prostitute as Mark found himself sitting on the beach in Vespucci when the woman approached him and caused him to nod his head before leading her under the pier._

 _"Alright it'll be twenty for a blow forty to-." the woman started as she turned her back on Mark before being silenced by a loud popping sound as Mark wrapped his arms around the woman's neck and gave a violent jerk that easily broke the woman's neck before Mark pulled her body to the end of the pier where several other prostitutes were located._

" _Hey nigga where my hoes?" asked an African American man in a bright purple suit as he followed Mark who was walking down a dark alley in Vespucci and out of sight from everyone but before he could get to close the youngest Roman he'd watched as Mark drew a lighter from his pocket, and flicked it before dropping it on the ground where the pimp noticed a trail of gasoline on the ground._

" _SHIT!" the man yelled upon realizing that he was standing in a puddle of gasoline_ _but it was too late to move as the fire danced on his feet before making his way up his body earning loud screams from him while Mark continued to walk away._

" _I can kill a scrap if you want me to." Mark said earning the attention five Vagos that belonged to the East End Vagos in East Beach as they noticed the youngest Roman approaching them with an AK-47 Assault Rifle causing them to run down an alley only to find a locked gate at the end of the alley as Mark fired on the group without emotion in his eyes._

" _The fuck is this about Puto?" asked the long time Shotcaller for the_ _Vagos in_ _Azul Vagos_ _as he stood beaten on his knees and in handcuffs on a boat with the youngest Roman far out in the Pacific._

" _This is for all_ _the black people you targeted in your lifetime_ _and for my personal amusement." said Mark as he drew his Pistol and shot the man in the leg earning a loud scream from him before tossing him overboard into the cold waters below before speeding off._

" _Fucking bitch Onda's gonna green-light you." the man yelled as Mark watched him closely before waving at the man who gave him a confused look before noticing a series of shark fins circling them._

" _Oh shit." the man said upon realizing that Mark shot him to get the smell of blood in the water to attract the man-eaters._

" _FUCK YOU-!" the man started before he was pulled under the clear blue waters that soon turned red as the sharks went into a frenzy around the man._

As Maggie clutched Mark tighter she noticed that he was beginning to calm down and his growling was beginning stop.

"Thank you!" said Maggie as he tears fell on the face of the youngest Roman.

" _Say girl you need a papi?" asked a Balla member as he and three others watched as a Mexican woman with long curly black hair and bright brownish skin made her way down the streets of Davis._

" _Come on don't be like that girl." said one of the men as he stood before her and caused the woman to take a step back where one of the men were waiting._

" _Please I just wanna get home." she said earning a chuckle from the lead Balla._

" _You ain't gotta go home yet let's have a fiesta." the man said while reaching for her breast only for her to slap his hand away and earning a slap to the face that knocked her to the floor._

" _Damn bitch." the man said before reaching back with the intent of hitting her again before he was stopped by a Shotgun blast to the chest that sent him flying as everyone turned their heads and noticed the hooded man standing before them with a Shotgun in his hands._

" _You bitch!" said the other Ballas as they went to drew their guns only to be stopped as they each felt the cold barrel of handguns pressed against the back of their skulls._

 _"Hey there!" said Lee, Mercy, and Trip before they each pulled the triggers of their guns instantly killing the Ballas_ _and causing the woman to scream before noticing the group standing before her._

" _Go home!" Mark said before leading his men away while the Mexican woman stood by watching them closely._

" _Thank you." she said earning a slight chuckle from the youngest Roman._

" _Don't thank killers." he said while continuing to walk down the street._

" _You're killers but not all killers are bad people." she said before walking in the opposite direction of the group._

" _Not all killers are bad but I'm the fucking devil." thought Mark._

With his shaking now stopping Maggie found herself rising from the bed slowly after laying the youngest Roman back down. It was an action she was regretting because she wanted to hold him more and tell him that everything was gonna be alright but she knew it wasn't gonna do any good with him being in such a deep sleep as she walked away from the youngest Roman.

" _Mark I'd like you to meet your new partner for this mission he'll be helping you in what we talked about." said Percival as he approached the youngest Roman who eyed him closely with a curly haired man behind him._

" _Captain Stenz." the man said before extending his hand for Mark to quickly shake._

" _So you'll be watching my back on this attack?" he asked earning a slight nod from Mark who sent a look to a smiling Percival._

" _Let's burn down the establishment." Mark said earning a smile from Stenz that was quickly replaced by look of surprise on his face as Mark carved into his chest._

" _What is this you pulled me out of a jail to set me up?" Stenz asked as Mark climbed onto his chest._

" _Nothing personal just business." said Mark before he stabbed the man in the_ _eyes then cut off his tongue and ears while Lee, Mercy, and Trip held the man down._

 **Vanilla Unicorn**

The night was beginning to come to an end as Mercy, Trip, Tweener, Trigger, Link, Jericho, Marrick, Trevor, Franklin, Lamar, F Note, Bird, and the other men walked out of the club as it closed for the night.

"Man tonight was awesome." said Jericho as he gave a loud hiccup earning chuckles from the group.

"It's just good to see you outta the skies man." said Trip as he wrapped his arm around the pilots shoulder.

"Man we need to hang out more pimps, ya'll on Lifeinvader?" Lamar asked as the group all exchanged numbers with each other.

"So can I get your number?" Tweener asked earning a raised eyebrow from the female CGF member.

"Just don't be calling me like we something white boy." she said before giving Tweener her number.

"Thanks can I walk you home?" he asked earning a surprised look from the woman before she spoke.

"Come on but you just walking me home." she said earning a smile from Tweener before he walked off with the girl.

"I hope she don't fuck him." said Mercy earning a confused look from Link.

"Why not?" the cop asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She fucks him Tweener can act as black as he wants because he's got him some black ass." said Mercy with a chuckle.

"Speaking of ass, I'm gonna go have drunken sex with Tiffany." said Trip earning chuckles from the group.

"Have fun with that dog." said Franklin with a chuckle.

"Shit yeah." said Bird before the group watched as a police car pulled up in front of them.

"Alright parties over get off the streets asshole." said the driver earning groans from the group.

"Alright we'll listen to-." started Trigger before Marrick ran at the car with a rock in his hand.

"FUCK YOU PIGS!" the middle Roman yelled before tossing the rock at the windshield of the car shattering it and causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"OH SHIT!" they yelled before running to the back of the club while the officers gave chase.

"Marrick what the fuck man?" Franklin asked.

"It ain't a party til you're running from black and white." the man yelled earning a chuckle from Trevor.

"Hell yeah!" the meth dealer said as the group ran under the highway while the police continued to chase after them.

"Split up we'll see you in the morning!" said Link as the group went separate ways in an attempt to confuse the police.

 **East Beach**

The sun was starting to rise on this day in East Beach as Mark finally opened his eyes and noticed the sun shining through his bedroom window before looking at the clock and noticing that it was nine in the morning meaning that he's slept for almost thirteen hours.

"Damn!" he said before sitting on the edge of the bed and popping his neck and back to loosen his stiff joints that came with laying down for so long as the flashbacks of his nightmare played through his head the youngest Roman couldn't help but lower his gaze to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" he whispered before closing his eyes.

"You're sorry for what." came a familiar voice as Mark gave a low sigh at hearing Maggie's voice.

"You kept saying that you were sorry and before we came in here you said that you did things. What did you do that has you sorry Marcus?" she asked causing Mark to look at her and widen his eyes at her outfit.

"Mag's-!" he started before she stopped him.

"I wanted to show you that despite what I did I still love you more then you think I do." she said before approaching Mark and kneeling down before him.

"You can't touch me because of what you did can you?" she asked earning a few seconds of silence from Mark.

"Whenever you did something really really bad you refuse to touch me because you think your hands are dirty. So tell me what you did Mark." she said causing Mark to look at her with angry eyes.

"I gotta go." he said while rising up only for Maggie to push him back down.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what you did. You know I cheated on you so what did you do Mark." Maggie said causing Mark to look at her angrily.

"Tell me!" she yelled earning an answer from Mark.

"I did worse then you." he said as Maggie gave him a confused look before watching Mark lick his lips.

"What's that supposed to-." she started before he stopped her.

"I did the bus shooting." he answered to Maggie's surprise.

"I also killed Weaver, Mason, a pimp in Vespucci and all his whores, a couple of Deuce members, a lot of Vagos, some Aztecas, a few Mara Bunta members, I fed the Shotcaller for the Azul Vagos to sharks, and a few Ballas and Families." he stated to Maggie's shock as she eyed him closely.

"Did Merryweather order it?" she asked after a few seconds of silence.

"They ordered the bus shooting and the murders of Weaver and Mason but all the those other killings came about when they told us to cause as much chaos in LS as possible." he said while looking away from Maggie.

"They ordered me to do it and I was hesitant at first but after seeing you with that guy...I went along with everything with pride but now I find myself regretting this shit." he said as Maggie noticed him pacing the floor.

"Was that house in Morningwood your doing as well?" she asked earning a shake of the head from Mark.

"No a couple of Merryweather guys got a tip that house in Morningwood was being used a drug house. They were ordered to go there, kill everyone, and make it look like robbery gone wrong. They went inside guns blazing thinking they were shooting gang bangers, but what they did was shoot up an...interracial swingers orgy." said Mark with a chuckle.

"They killed the people inside and they were gonna cut them up and dissolve their bodies in acid but they didn't have enough acid or time to get rid of six people. So what they did was draw a swastika on the wall. Everyone killed was black, Mexican, and Chinese so a swastika was all they needed." said Mark as Maggie watched him look away from her.

"When they returned to base Percival told them they did good but minutes later he ordered me to kill them. What they did was kill innocent people that wasn't on a Merryweather order and they were also shook up about it. So he ordered me to make them disappear." he said as Maggie eyed him closely.

"That wasn't me but the attack on the hospital was staged by Merryweather. Stenz was an ex-Delta Force Captain who was captured in Afghanistan and thrown into an insurgent controlled prison for three years, during that time he was plotting to bring down the establishment. Merryweather rescued him and twelve other captured soldiers and fed them bullshit about helping them bring down the government. They were tasked with attacking the hospital, taking hostages, executing those hostages in a show of power, and Merryweather would get them out of there." said Mark as Maggie eyed him closely.

"But Percival ordered you to kill them and retake the hospital." she said earning a nod from Mark.

"What's his play why's Percival doing all of this?" she asked as Mark rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"To get Merryweather back on American Soil or at least in San Andreas." Mark said to Maggie's confusion.

"Well why is he doing all of this?" she asked.

"If he can prove that the gangs of Los Santos are too much to handle, he can have the governor outsource help to Merryweather and have us handle the gangs of LS. We hammer the gangs and whatever plan Percival has up his sleeve can go into effect but that's all I know. He still doesn't trust me enough have me deep in his circle. Right now I'm a Captain but I'm not close to home." Mark stated earning silence from Maggie.

"That's why I can't hate you for cheating on me." he said earning Maggie's attention.

"In truth I'd rather you be with someone like Roland Drakes. The guy an asshole to me but he's not a monster like me and he can give you the life you deserve a lot better then I can." said Mark to Maggie's surprise.

"So if you want to go back to him I'd understand." he said before starting to walk off only to receive a slap across the face courtesy of the ex-veteran.

"How dare you I cheat on you and now you're throwing me back to the man I cheated on you for because you think I'd be better with him." she said while pushing Marcus back.

"I love you Marcus, you can call yourself a monster for what you did but you've been a killer long before Merryweather and I still loved you through that." she yelled as Mark took another step back.

"That tattoo on your back says Nobody Praying for You, but I pray for you, I care about you, and whether you like it or not that's not changing." she said as Mark noticed tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I'm just at fault for what you did to. Whenever you're on edge you go off and do evil things that you regret soon after, but you won't do that when I'm around to keep you in line. So you're not the only one to blame right now." she said as Mark noticed her makeup starting to run before watching her turn around to wipe her face and giving her a view of her butt.

"If you want to leave then leave but don't give me feed me bullshit before you do." she said while lowering her head to let her tears fall before feeling a pair of arms wrap around her as Mark placed his head on her shoulder.

"I made those choices and carried out those murders. I don't believe in heaven or hell but if there is I know where I'm going already and I'd like the idea of knowing I'll burn without you beside me so don't tell me you're at fault." he said before biting down on the side of Maggie's neck earning a low moan from her as she felt him run his tongue over her wound while rubbing himself against her butt.

"Mark!" she while licking her lips and looking back at the youngest Roman who eyed her closely.

"You're not a monster." she said while rubbing his chin before the duo shared a long passionate kiss that was quickly broken as Mark watched Maggie get down on her knees before him before undoing his pants.

"You're pissed that I blew Roland I can understand that but he should be more pissed because I only give it my all for you." she said before licking her lips then moving her tongue to his tip then swirling it around his head earning a low moan from Mark before she took all of him into her mouth to his surprise as he gave a low moan and looked up at the ceiling.

"Christ!" he said as Maggie took him out of her mouth and planted a kiss on the tip before putting him back into her mouth and then looking up at him as Mark looked into her eyes and couldn't help but smile as Maggie bobbed her head up and down while stroking his member with her right hand and touching herself with her left.

"I love you." he said earning a smile from Maggie before she pulled him out of her mouth with a loud pop.

"I love you more." she said before taking all of him back into her mouth while twirling her tongue around before picking up the pace with her sucking and stroking causing Mark to wince.

"Maggie I'm gonna-." he started knowing he was close to climaxing but it went on death's ear as Maggie continued to suck him off.

"Shit." he said before moving to pull out of her mouth only for Maggie push herself back down as Mark blew his load into her mouth and gave a low shutter as he felt Maggie ran her tongue over his member while continuing to suck him off.

In truth he was in a state of ecstasy but he was also afraid. The last time he had the misfortune of cumming in Maggie's mouth she punched him in the balls with damn near all her might. Since then whenever it came to Maggie and cum Mark would either aim for her breast or his most favorite place her butt, but that wasn't the case now as Mark watched her pull him out of her mouth before licking any of the remainder before finally, to his surprise swallow it before opening her mouth and showing him that it was empty.

"Well I'll be damned." he said before Maggie took him back into her mouth.

"Since when did you like doing that?" he asked as Maggie him out of her mouth.

"First time, when I went bought this outfit the woman told me I had to do something new so that's just one of my tricks." she said before kissing his tip.

"One!" Mark said with a smile before watching Maggie rise to her feet and plant a kiss on his stomach while doing it before smiling at him then walking over to the side of the bed picking up something and tossing it to the youngest Roman who watched it hit the ground before him.

"I wouldn't touch that right now." Maggie said as Mark's eyes widened at realizing what was before him.

"I'm ready for you." she said before Mark watched her crawl onto the bed before bending over with her face down on a pillow and her butt in the air.

"Maggie are you serious right now?" he asked before watching Maggie pull down her panties while still bending over.

"Come fuck my ass." she yelled and those words were all Mark needed to hear before he jumped in the bed with her but before he would try this new experiment with Maggie he was gonna have a taste of his favorite meal as he moved his face to her womanhood and started running his tongue over it while sticking a finger inside her earning a low moan from Maggie as she felt his velvet like tongue roll over clitoris.

She had to admit when it came to down to giving face Mark was on another level. He loved to do it but oral sex was like that for the both of them. Maggie liked to be in control and despite being on her knees with Mark she was in control. She could make him feel good or bad and with just her mouth. One time she was able to take all of the money in his pockets while he stood by and did nothing because she never took him out of her mouth while doing it.

With Mark things were different despite not getting any pleasure from going down on Maggie he loved the experience. He loved her taste, smell, and even sounds she made with every swipe of his tongue. It was weird and most men would call him stupid but Mark was far from the average man as Maggie gave a loud shutter at the feeling of Marks tongue dancing swirling around her back entrance.

When it came down to it back there was off limits but not now and the youngest Roman was taking advantage as Maggie gave another shutter while Mark gave a slight chuckle.

"Are you ready?" he asked before slapping her left butt cheek earning a slight blush from Maggie.

"Do it!" she said earning a smile from Mark before he positioned himself to be kneeling down behind Maggie while rubbing himself against her entrance before bending down to kiss her on the cheek.

"I love you." he said before Maggie leaned up to kiss his arm.

"I love you to." she said while feeling Mark rub up against her but before he could stick it in the duo was interrupted by the chime of a cellphone that had Mark moving away from Maggie and down to his pants.

"Its work." he said before answering the phone.

"Yeah." he said.

" _You know when I said you and your friends could have a day off I didn't mean_ _don't check in with us.."_ Percival yelled earning a roll of the eyes from the youngest Roman.

"Well I can't account for them but we've been very busy these last couple of hours." Mark replied with a chuckle.

" _Just get your ass back to base now and bring your crew_." he yelled before Mark hung up the phone while Maggie sat down beside him.

"You have to go?" she asked earning a nod from the youngest Roman who was pulling his pants back up.

"Yeah!" he said causing Maggie to lower her head and Mark to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I get days off like this every...couple of weeks. So you'll be able to see me again." he said before planting a kiss on her shoulder.

"And we can finish this up." he said as Maggie rested her head on his chest while Mark wrapped his arms around her.

"How long do you have to work for them?" she asked as Mark took her hand into his own.

"A year and a half." he said before planting a kiss on the top of Maggie's head.

"Then I'll be hear waiting." she said earning a chuckle from Mark before he positioned himself in front of Maggie and planted a kiss on her stomach.

"I gotta go but I'm not leaving without putting you on your ass." Mark said with a chuckle before making a devils horn with his right hand and smiling at Maggie spread her legs for him while licking her lips before throwing her head back as Mark slid his ring and middle fingers inside of her and stretched them out while his pinky, thumb, and index fingers remained on the outside.

"Oh yeah!" she said as Mark started to quickly pump his fingers inside of her earning a loud moan from her while the youngest Roman took left boob into his mouth while massaging he right with his left hand.

"Come on give it to daddy." Mark said with a chuckle as he noticed Maggie's eyes beginning to roll back into her skull while she tightened her grip around his fingers.

"OH GOD!" she yelled as a smile spread across Mark's face as he felt Maggie tighten up around him before Mark pulled his fingers out of her and watched as she shot her love juices all over him and chest and waist as a smile spread across Mark's face as he watched Maggie collapse on the bed breathing heavily.

He'd made Maggie squirt a few times before but it was a rare occurrence for him to force it. It usually meant that she made him cum first and he didn't want her to be left out or they only had time for a quickee because it often took a lot out of Maggie and he saw it now as he watched her lay flat on her back breathing heavily with a blank expression on her face while Mark rose up and walked out of the room before returning with a glass of water and putting it to Maggie's lips for a drink.

"You can never say that I can't satisfy you." he said with a chuckle before Maggie pulled him down and forced his lips to meet hers while her tongue entered his mouth. He'd just given her water so he was thinking much about the idea of her still having cum in her mouth but he didn't care either way. He loved Maggie and to him if a dude is willing to kiss a girl after cumming in her mouth it shows he loves her and right now he loved Maggie.

"You need a shower." she said as Mark looked down and noticed that his pants were stained from when Maggie came on him earning a chuckle from the youngest Roman.

"Yeah care to join me?" he asked as Maggie smiled at him.

"Only if you can carry me there and we take a bath instead of a shower." she said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Deal." he said before sharing another kiss with Maggie then heading into the bathroom to fill up his tub with water. While Mark was getting things ready Maggie couldn't help but to grab his cellphone and add her number inside before snapping pictures of her naked body and saving them inside when Mark returned and carried her bridal style to the bathroom before returning to send out a text message.

 **Rockford Hills**

The chiming of his cellphone was enough to wake Martin from his nap as he opened his and reached for his cellphone while trying not to awake Tamika who was resting on his chest. As he grabbed his cellphone he noticed that he had a number of voicemails from Marrick and a text message from a new number that caused him to quickly open it.

" _Sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person but me and Maggie are rekindling a flame."_ he read earning a slight smile at realizing the message was from Mark.

" _It's not really a goodbye I mean you're going to see me on TV these next couple of days, this is just goodbye for now...in fact it's not really for now I'm see you next week. Just see you until next time Mark. PS This my new number and PPS Don't worry about your BGA problem I'll be seeing to that personally next week."_ he read as a smile spread across his face upon realizing that his younger brother was back in action but his mind was now pondering where their older brother was.

 **Roman Trucking**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled B-Rock as and Dex entered Martin's office and came face to face with an unconscious Trevor, Marrick, and eight hookers all passed out sleeping around the small room.

"Martin's gonna be pissed." said Dex as he turned to B-Rock.

"We weren't here." the CGF soldier said before walking off with Dex in tow.

 **Strawberry**

Tweener was finally opening his eyes as he noticed that he was sleeping on a very uncomfortable house in an unknown place as he looked around the living room and tried to remember what happened last night.

"What happened?" he asked as F-Note entered the living room.

"You're white ass tried to get in the bed with me and I wasn't haven't that so you slept on the couch." she said as Tweener rubbed his forehead.

"Sorry about that I should get going." he said before rising from the couch.

"You want breakfast first?" she asked earning a confused look from Tweener before he noticed a smile on her face that quickly spread to his own.

 **Vinewood Hills**

"I gotta go." said Lee as he turned to Megan and quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Come back home soon daddy." she said earning a chuckle from Lee.

"What I told you I got that get your girl right." he said earning a chuckle from Megan.

"Get your punk ass on if you ain't putting in work for me." she said as Lee put on his jacket.

"Don't tempt me." he said before sharing another kiss with her before walking off.

 **Rockford Hills**

While everyone else was moving around Los Santos Trip was tip toeing his way around Tiffany's bedroom. Last night after evading the police he kept his word about going to her house and having drunken sex, and when it came to drunken sex you have to be out before the awkward conversations start and he was doing that.

After sliding on his shoes and jacket the Sniper quickly moved to Tiffany's bedroom window and stuck one foot out before the other but as he turned around he noticed her standing before him looking at him closely.

"Goodbye Trip." she said before planting a small kiss on his cheek before pushing him out of her window where he tumbled down until he hit the bushes in front of her house.

"I'm okay." he said while Tiffany shook her head and closed the window on him without a seconds thought just as Mercy pulled up in front of her house.

"Let's go brother." he said earning a nod from Trip who slowly rose to his feet before walking off.

 **La Puerto**

"Oh god." said Trigger as he finally woke up with Link and Jericho as they opened the lid of the dumpster and climbed out.

"Just like old times." Link said with a chuckle.

"Running from the cops I remember but hiding in the dumpster is new to me." said Jericho earning laughs from the group.

"That's because you missed out on all the real fun." said Trigger with a chuckle as he pulled some trash out of his fauxhawk.

 **East Beach**

With their bath finally over Mark and Maggie walked back inside of their bedroom where Maggie watched the youngest put on a pair of black cargo pants, his black and white skateboard shoes, and a black short sleeved t-shirt.

"You're gonna call me aren't you?" she asked earning a smile from Mark.

"I promise!" he said before the duo shared a long kiss followed by a hug.

"I love you." they both said at once earning chuckles from the other before they went their separate ways with Maggie watching Mark walk out the apartment from the window.

"Dangerous ain't he." came a new voice as Maggie whipped her head around to see a black haired woman standing behind her.

"Who are you?" Maggie asked with anger in her tone.

"Veronica Dewynter, I'm Mark's partner in Merryweather. Or more like the person who gives him orders." the woman said with a chuckle.

"What do you want?" Maggie asked with anger in her tone.

"I came to tell you to stay away from Mark because he's now under my care." she said to Maggie's anger.

"If you try anything with him-." Maggie started earning a chuckle from Veronica.

"Really the woman who cheated on him is preventing him from sleeping with another woman." the Merryweather Commander said earning a low growl from Maggie who watched Veronica approach her.

"Lucky for you I don't want Mark he's not my type, for you see I have a preference that he doesn't live up to." Veronica stated while moving her hands to the front of Maggie's shorts.

"You know Mark can satisfy you but I can satisfy you more." Veronica said only for Maggie to push her away with anger in her eyes.

"Don't fucking touch me." she yelled earning a chuckle from Veronica.

"Alright you don't swing that way it's alright for now, but like I said Mark is longer yours." she said as Maggie continued to eye her angrily.

"For you see Mr. Percival has big plans coming up and he needs Marcus and I don't mean the Marcus that just left here. He needs the Marcus that is willing to firing an Assault Rifle at a bus filled with women and children and you complicate that." stated Veronica.

"So for your own good I suggest you stay away from him and go back to a nice man like Mr. Drakes before things get a little...difficult for you." said Veronica as she walked past a stunned Maggie who felt her blood boil at the woman's words.

"If you want me to stay away you're gonna need a lot more then a few words to scare me off." said Maggie as she gritted her teeth and clinched her teeth angrily.

 **Authors Note:** This seems like a good place to stop it.

Awful lot going on in this chapter we reveal that it was Mark who was behind the attack on the bus, the murder of Weaver, and a number of other murders across Los Santos we also learn that Merryweathers got a plan that's just gonna get bigger and bigger as the chapters go on.

There was also a lot of sex in this chapter well my lemon scenes in the beginning were always short and didn't give much to offer but I hoped you enjoyed some of the scenes and who knows maybe I taught you a few things.

Oh and the joke about not eating the food at a strip club isn't true, I know a couple of dudes that eat in a strip club but come on who the fuck wants to eat the food out of a place as dirty as a strip club. I mean it's not as bad as eating a steak dinner in a truck stop bathroom but still if you go to a strip club to eat the food we have a problem.

The scene where Mark fed the shotcaller for the Azul Vagos to sharks was based on what I was gonna have done to Gustavo but I had to scrap it and yes you can get eaten by a shark in GTA V. I was shocked by it at first when that shark got me but it happens. The Azul Vagos are based on Azusa 13 gang in Azusa in the Eastern San Gabriel Valley of LA. The name Azul means blue in Spanish so it seemed to fit for them. In 2011 51 members of the Azusa 13 were indicted on hate crimes against African Americans so that's what Mark talked about when he killed the man.

We introduced Ms. F Note in this chapter who's based off Ms. C Note from the Rollin 20s Crips and was on the Bangin on Wax album. If you haven't seen her or heard her I recommend hearing her out. She's gonna be kinda a love interest to Tweener it'll be interesting to see how that plays out.

If there are more things that need explaining let me know and I'll explain it because now I can't think of anything else.

Stick around for the next chapter as Don Percival meets with the San Andreas governor about getting Merryweather back on the streets, Mark pays a visit to Navaro and the Salazar family, and they take care of CGF's BGA problem. Oh and Marrick fights Big Swole.

Goodnight everybody from Zilla himself.


	26. Rise of the Roman Empire

**Chapter 26: The Birth of the Roman Empire**

 **Rancho**

The sun had barely risen on this morning in Los Santos as Felix stepped out of his car with four other Azteca members wearing a pair of black cargo shorts, white shoes, a black muscle shirt that he had under a blue and white button up shirt that was open down the front, and a blue bandanna wrapped around his forehead Cholo style.

"So what's this meeting about?" Felix asked as he eyed a group of African American men wearing brown clothing.

"Despite the racial problems going on between black and brown in San Andreas, the Deuce and the Aztecas have maintained a steady relationship that goes beyond race and have come together to help the other in times of need." Said Marshawn as Felix rubbed his chin. He knew what the Deuce leader was saying was true there was an alliance between the Deuce and the Aztecas. One of few in San Andreas that saw black and brown gangs working together in the city divided by race.

"Si mon get down to business and stop walking around your request." Said Felix earning a slight chuckle from Marshawn.

"Alright there are some men from Chamberlain Hills I want you to get rid of named Martin and Marrick Roman." The Deuce leader said causing Felix's eyes to widen.

"Have you heard of them?" Marshawn asked breaking Felix from his trance to answer the question.

"Yes I know them very well." The veteran replied earning a nod from Marshawn.

"We'd be more than happy to do the deed ourselves but with the guys upstairs watching over us we can't carry it out unlike you, and should a war erupt you'd have more than enough manpower to squash them even without us feeding you information." Stated Marshawn earning a nod from Felix.

"How much money are we talking?" the Azteca asked earning a smile from Marshawn.

"Twenty-five thousand each." The Deuce leader replied earning a nod from Felix, he knew that both Martin and Marrick were the older brothers of Marcus. He and Marcus, despite them being both different races and fighting for different causes, were in a sense allies and the duo had helped each other out when needed so killing his brothers wouldn't be good for Felix, but he couldn't let Marshawn know that.

"Alright we'll do it." Felix replied earning a smile from Marshawn.

"Good!" the Deuce leader said without realizing that Felix was plotting against him. He had long figured out that it was Mark and his crew that stopped the raid at Central Los Santos Hospital and he knew having Mark and Merryweather as an enemy was not a fight the transnational Azteca gang could win even with the support of Onda.

 **Rockford Hills**

The sun had finally risen and with it so had Navaro as he stepped out of his bed wearing a pair a white wife beater and black pajama pants before stepping out of his room and coming face to face with Luis Salazar who had given him a smile and a good morning that Navaro quickly replied before the duo made their way downstairs and noticed a hooded figure leaning over the rails in their backyard that gave a great view of the city of Los Santos.

"I knew your brother would find himself eventually." Said Luis as he began to make his way out into the backyard with Navaro following behind him.

"Miguel!" Luis yelled.

"Wrong I think he's taller than me." Came a familiar voice as the hooded figure turned around and caused Luis and Navaro's eyes to widen at the sight of a familiar African-Samoan standing before them.

"Mark!" said Luis earning a chuckle from the youngest Roman.

"In the flesh." Mark replied as Navaro reached in the back of his pants for his gun only to feel the cold metal of a Pistol being pressed against the back of his head.

"Wouldn't do that if I was you." Said Lee before he pulled the gun from the back of Navaro's pants with a chuckle.

"Let's talk with our words and not our bullets this time." Said Mark with a chuckle before the group heard a loud grunt and watched as Miguel came flying out the door and rolling on the hardwood covered deck in the family's backyard.

"Well the families all here." Said Mark with a chuckle as Miguel looked at him with an angry expression before charging the youngest Roman and throwing three punches that Mark easily sidestepped with a smile on his face before responding with a hard knee strike to the center of Miguel's stomach that knocked the wind out of his body and caused spit to fly from his mouth.

"Missed you too buddy." Said Mark before delivering a palm strike to center of Miguel's face pushing him back and causing him to hit the ground with a thud before rising back up and charging Mark who only spun away from Miguel and performed a spinning leg sweep that took Miguel off his feet and caused him to hit the floor back first.

"You really want to challenge the guy with military training to a fist fight?" Mark asked before stomping down on Miguel's chest earning a loud groan from the Vago.

"Enough!" said Luis earning Mark's attention and a smile from the youngest Roman who gave a sharp kick to Miguel's stomach that sent the man rolling over to his father and brother.

"Don't blame me for this beating in truth I should be the one pounding your heads into the pavement after running me over." Stated Mark with a chuckle.

"You bastard you got Silvia killed." Miguel yelled with venom in his tone earning a nod from Mark.

"Bullshit, you got your old lady killed. We were sticking to truce letting you do your thing while we did ours, but then you had to be the asshole and dig up our dead parents and think we'd let that slide." Mark continued with his own form of venom.

"My hands didn't light your girl on fire your actions did and now you know what happens when you disobey Don Percival." Said Mark earning a low growl from Miguel.

"It's all the game Miguel, when you're in it everyone else is in it and your actions affect them." Stated Mark before he sent a look to Navaro who was eyeing him angrily.

"Why are you here?" asked Luis causing Mark to turn to the man and smile.

"Despite everything that we've done touch each other, you know you killing a few guys from CGF and me and my guys turning a number of your Barrio's into gravesites,…I've come to make peace." Stated Mark to everyone's surprise.

"You come in my home, disrespect my family, assault my son and have the nerve to talk peace." Yelled Luis earning a chuckle from the youngest Roman.

"Personally I don't want peace, I want to beat all of your heads in until they're paste, but I can't do that. Orders from the man upstairs." Stated Mark as he licked his lips with a smile.

"And why is that?" asked Navaro as Mark eyed him angrily.

"Your family runs all the brown gangs in South Central, and in a few hours blacks gonna get their shit together in South Central as well as West LS, and we can't have a war brewing between our two sides. So it's best if we make peace now before we're carting off you're bodies, I mean bodies." Said Mark with a low chuckle as Luis angrily eyed the Roman who seemed to be dripping with arrogance.

"What if we don't want peace?" asked Navaro earning a chuckle from the youngest Roman.

"Then me and you got our final round and the Cerberus Project with a team of Merryweather soldiers issue out court-ordered search warrants, deportation papers, and death in all of South Central until Onda gets the message. When I say Onda I mean Onda because the first people we're gonna take down is you and you might think you might be safe behind these walls with armed guards everywhere but you saw what we can do and an RPG opens a lot of doors." Stated Mark as the group watched him pull a flashbang Grenade from his back pocket and smile at the group.

"Remember that we make people disappear we kill the linage as well, so don't make the Salazar name nothing but a memory." Said Mark before Lee took a stand beside him and watched as he quickly pulled the pin before sliding it at the group who quickly ran away while Mark and Lee jumped over the back rails as the Grenade exploded and left a ringing sound in everyone's ears.

"Damn you!" said Navaro as he rubbed his eyes.

 **East Beach**

It was just another day and there was just another dollar to be made for the Da Nang Boyz as they stood outside of a home dressed in their usual purple attire and talking amongst each other when a hooded figure approached the group.

"Hold up cuz!" yelled one member as he quickly drew a Pistol and pointed it at the man.

"Is that a way to treat a friend?" came a familiar voice as the man pulled back his hood and showed the group a familiar face.

"Trip what up loc." Said the man who drew the gun on him before he slapped hands with the man.

"Nothing where Vicks I got a proposition for that man from Mark." Trip replied with a smile earning confused looks from the group.

 **San Andreas State Capitol Building**

"It's show time." Said Mr. Percival as he stood outside of San Andreas Capitol Building with a smile on his face and Captain Trueblood to his left before making his way inside the town hall and receiving a sea of silence from everyone that watched them enter and make their way towards the mayor's office before watching as a man in a black suit held the door for them to enter the large room where they noticed a man with short sandy brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a muscular build. This man was the governor of San Andreas but he was famous along time before he became governor. This man is Bruce Spade, one of Vinewood's most recognizable stars with his roles as an actor, director, and producer of some of Vinewood's most famous movies.

"Governor Spade it's good to see you." The Merryweather founder said earning a slight smile from the actor.

"Quite the same Mr. Percival." Spade replied earning a smile from Don Percival. There was history between the duo that most didn't know. Spade had once used Merryweather soldiers as his private security but pulled away from the organization after going on television and talking about ending the war in the Middle East and pulling American Soldiers. In truth Percival didn't care much about the war but he was making money off having his shadow forces on the ground in the Middle East and didn't need the war to show any tide to ending at the moment.

"So what do I owe this meeting?" Spade asked.

"Yes governor I have come here with the solution to your rise in crime and gang violence in Southern San Andreas." Don replied earning a slight chuckle from Spade.

"And what do you want to do drop a nuke on all of South Central and East LA?" the actor asked earning a slight chuckle from the Merryweather founder.

"No my method is much better." Don replied earning a smile from Spade.

"I'm listening." He replied earning a nod from Don.

"As you already know after our contracts were pulled many of my Cerberus took up residence all across LS County. Many of them know about the gangs in Los Santos. Who they are, how they operate, and where to find them. I know you're a busy man governor so I'll get to the point… My organization wants jurisdiction to operate in San Andreas and my soldiers Cerberus Project wants to combat the gangs across Los Santos." The man stated to Spade's surprise.

"You must be joking if you're thinking I'm gonna let a private military run through the streets of Los Santos like storm troopers with automatic weapons?" he asked earning a chuckle from Don.

"On the contrary my soldiers prefer to work in street clothes, it's gives them the air of normal people. And you compare my soldiers to storm troopers but in truth soldiers are what you need to combat these urban terrorist you call street gangs. These last couple of months you've seen mass murders, massacres, the murder of police officers, and innocent people. I understand that these people aren't related to you Mr. Spade but these are people's sons and daughters being killed by men who aren't afraid to fight the system and right now they're winning." Percival stated earning a nod from Spade.

"Really and what can your Cerberus soldiers do that regular police can't?" the governor asked as Don turned to Trueblood.

"We've identified the gang members behind the bus shooting, we've identified the men responsible for the murder of Detectives Weaver and Mason, and we found the skinhead responsible for that house murder." The man stated to everyone's surprise.

"And how did you figure that out?" Spade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My Cerberus make very good detectives and if there weren't so many rules with the LSPD they'd all be working homicide." Said Percival with a chuckle.

"So do we have a deal governor?" he asked earning a few seconds of silence from Spade before he responded.

"War Crimes, Murder, massacres, dehumanization, extermination, extrajudicial punishments. death squads, forced disappearances, witness intimidation, kidnappings, unjust imprisonment, torture, rape as a weapon, political, racial, and religious persecution. These are just a small list of the crimes Merryweather soldiers have been accused and tried of Mr. Percival. You're organization has been compared to the same soldiers who pledged allegiance to Hitler. To even allow your soldiers to walk on the streets of San Andreas after everything that your soldiers were involved in months ago would be a damn stupid mistake that I'm not willing to take. So my answer is NO Mr. Percival." Spade stated earning a slight chuckle from Don.

"Alright deny the normal people living in this state their right to walk out of their doors and not fear being shotdown by bangers. Deny them that, but it won't be long before those bangers coming knocking at your door and you start calling for help, and that help comes in the form of my soldiers who will only stand there and watch as your world is torn apart because it'd be a crime for them to save you. Remember that no one is untouchable Mr. Spade." Don said before turning on his heel and walking out of the man's office with Trueblood in tow.

"Give them the word." Said Don as Trueblood pulled out of cellphone before putting it to his ear.

"You're a go." he said as Mercy pulled his cellphone away from his head and turned to the three other Merryweather soldiers before nodding his head at them and watching as they threw their mask over their faces and loaded their Submachine Guns while watching a rather young attractive brown haired woman walking down the street with a blonde haired girl and a Caucasian man with short black hair and bright blue eyes while three bodyguards stood behind them.

"Let's go!" said Mercy as he opened the side doors of the van and jumped out with his MP5K Submachine Gun drawn and two of the Merryweather soldiers taking aim with him as the group lifted their guns and fired a barrage of bullets that cutdown the bodyguards and caused the three adults eyes to widen.

"Shit!" said the man as he started running down the road only for Mercy to draw a bead on him and fire three shots that collided with the man's back and exploded out his chest causing him to hit the ground with a thud before rolling while the two girls started screaming their heads off.

"Shut up!" yelled one Merryweather soldier as he wrapped his hand around the mouth of the brown haired girl while another fired a shot that hit the blonde girl in the side.

"You weren't supposed to hit the girl stupid!" yelled Mercy as the man with the brown haired girl threw her into the van.

"This lets them know we mean business." The man replied before climbing into the van with Mercy and the other Merryweather soldiers before speeding off away from the scene as police sirens started to make their way to the scene.

 **Chamberlain Hills**

The drive to Chamberlain wasn't long for Maggie as she stepped out of Mark's black Buccaneer after parking in front of B-Rock's home wearing a red t-shirt underneath the black jacket that Mark had given her, a pair of black leggings, and white tennis shoes. She'd felt a lot better these last couple of days after her night with Marcus even though their time had been cut short and she couldn't really give him what she planned, but she had a feeling the youngest Roman would make an appearance today.

It was Friday, so Big Swole would be coming to collect his money from Martin and the CGF gang members and from the way it looks he wasn't gonna be getting his money today. These last couple of weeks whenever she visited Strawberry she'd see CGF drug dealers on almost every corner trying to sell the small amounts of cocaine they could get their hands on but today she didn't see anybody. She knew that after Gerald's death the gang struggled with scoring a good product and still haven't had any luck so to see them not out selling their bad drugs was shocking, but her best guess for it was that today was the day that tensions between the Romans, CGF, BGA, and the Deuce come to a head.

"Hey Maggie!" came a familiar voice as Maggie turned her head and noticed Tweener running towards her wearing a green t-shirt, green hat, white shorts, and white shoes.

"Tweener, didn't Mercy warn you about wearing Family colors?" she asked earning a chuckle from the Caucasian man.

"He did but he's not here to stop me." Tweener replied earning a slight chuckle from Maggie. 

"Why're you here?" she asked.

"I was hanging with F." he replied earning a nod from Maggie.

"You and her have been spending a lot of time together, you two seeing each other?" she asked causing Tweener to rub the back of his neck.

"Nah, she still doesn't have a thing for white guys but I think I can change her mind. The other night I kissed her on the cheek and she didn't kick my ass afterwards so that says progress." Tweener replied with a chuckle.

"That says enough, where are Martin and Trigger?" she asked as Tweener pointed to the side of the house.

"Around back they're readying up." He said earning a nod from Maggie before she started to make her way around the back of the house and noticed Martin, Marrick, Trigger, Link, Franklin, Lamar, Bird, Dex, and B-Rock standing in a circle talking amongst each other.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Maggie asked as the group turned to her.

"Nope I'm just getting ready to knock that fuck faced ninja turtle clean the fuck out." Said Marrick as he cracked his knuckles.

"So you're just going to openly defy them?" she asked while folding her arms over her chest.

"It's the only thing we can do. We couldn't get the money for this weeks payment so when Swole comes asking for his money he's gonna want a fight. So we might as well get ready for one." Said Martin.

"How do you know they're gonna want a fight?" Maggie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We told them we didn't have the money so Big Swole coming here with Keenan and Marshawn. And you know he bringing his crew." Said Martin.

"Good I been wanting to put a bullet in the bitches that shot me." Yelled Franklin earning a nod from Martin.

"Alright but if you guys are awaiting a fight I suggest you guys get everyone ready just in case a firefight is to start in the middle of the road." Said Maggie.

"Why we invited you sister in law." Said Marrick as Maggie gave a slight smile before turning to the group and telling them her plan. When it came down to planning an executing she wasn't Mark. His greatest plan was simply to wing it while being careless, reckless, and shooting anything that moved. Maggie was precise and tried to see every variable before they happened and not be like the youngest Roman who only blast his way through variables.

 **East Beach**

While Maggie and the CGF soldiers were readying themselves for the Deuce and Big Swole Trip was walking through the streets of East Beach where he noticed a group of purple wearing Samoan-American men standing on a corner.

"I'm about to talk to your USO's now brother." He said over his cellphone before hanging up while Lee was sitting on a park bench in Davis with a smile on his face as he noticed Twister standing with members of the Original Covenant Ballas.

"And I'm about to get our other favorite Crabs on board." The Chinese man said with a chuckle over his own cellphone before hanging up with a chuckle.

 **San Andreas State Capitol Building**

Word of the kidnapping of the Govenors daughter, the killing of her boyfriend, bodyguards, and the shooting of her best friend had spread throughout the state, and even the nation, like a wildfire as Spade sat at his desk after talking to the media about the development with a panicked expression on his face as an officer entered the office.

"Sir we got a ransom letter." The man said earning Spades attention.

"Well what does it say?" he asked with a worry in his tone.

"These men must be affiliated with a prison gang but they made it difficult track which one. They're calling for the release of three leaders from the Aryan Vanguard, Black Guerrilla Army, Nuestra Syndicato, and La Onda from Bolingbrook and Flamingo Bay by the end of the day or else she's dead." The man replied.

"Who are the inmates?" the Vinewood star asked with fear in his tone.

"Prominent leaders who hold a lot of power in the prison system, all are locked up in the SHU, and serving life sentences for murder." The man said earning a low growl from Spade.

"Releasing those men on the streets could cause more problems for us." Said Spade with anger in his tone.

"That's not the only problems sir, the media also received a copy of the ransom note. If we release those inmates everyone will know and it makes you look like a weak governor." The man said to Spade's anger.

"You think I give a damn about that, this is my daughter we're talking about!" he yelled before noticing his office door open and his wife storming inside with tears in her eyes.

"Is it true." She asked while running into Spade's arms and crying into his chest.

"It is, but don't worry I'm gonna do everything to bring our little girl home." He said while forcing his wife's head into his chest.

 **Chamberlain Hills**

Everything was almost set around Chamberlain Hills as Maggie stood in B-Rock's living room looking out the window where she noticed cars parked on the side of the road to be used as cover, high caliber guns positioned in areas where someone could get to them quick, and CGF runners on the side of the road looking around corners to alert the group of the approaching storm.

She didn't know if this meeting would come to shots but it was always good to be prepared for anything. She knew her role Martin, Marrick, and Franklin would he meeting the Big Swole in the middle of the road while herself, Trigger, Link, Tweener, and a few other CGF shooters were positioned in key locations that would make flanking the Deuce members easy.

As Maggie continued to think as pair of arms quickly wrapped around her shoulders and she felt something plop down on her right shoulder as a smile quickly spread across her face as she caught the familiar scent of the person behind her.

"Miss me love?" the man asked.

"They here!" yelled a CGF member earning the attention of Martin, Marrick, and the others caught the sound of a familiar sound of a rusty bicycle coming down the road along with the engine of cars as Martin, Marrick, and Franklin rose from their seats and made their way to the middle of the road where they noticed Big Swole turn a corner on his bicycle followed by a black Sentra, and five brown cars pulling up behind them.

"That's a lot more then I was expecting." Said Martin as Marrick cracked his knuckles while watching Big Swole step off his bike while Keenan, Raji, Marshawn, Cassius, Doom, Queen, and ten other Deuce members stepped out of their cars and approached the trio.

"So what was this about not paying us?" asked Keenan as he eyed the trio with a smile.

"Don't think we need to make that more clearer." Said Marrick with a chuckle.

"We ain't paying shit to you or them anymore and we don't care about the repercussions." Said Martin.

"That right?" asked Marshawn as Martin chuckled.

"That's right!" Martin replied before snapping his fingers as everyone watched as Trigger, Tweener, Lamar, Bird, Dex, F-Note, B-Rock, Link, and several other CGF members take a stand behind the three leaders.

"And that's a group decision." Said Martin as Trigger and Tweener both cracked their knuckles.

"Alright then let's finish where we left off." Said Cassius as he readied himself for a fight.

"Gentlemen let's talk this-." Started Keenan as he sent a look to the Deuce members before turning back to the Family members only to receive an uppercut to the mouth courtesy of Marrick that knocked the man down before the middle Roman charged Big Swole and started to trade blows with him while Martin did the same with Marshawn as the two sides quickly started to overwhelm each other and trade blows in a violent melee.

"Come on motherfucker!" yelled Marrick as he threw three punches at Swole's chest only for the man to almost brush them off and respond with a head-butt to Marrick's face that bust the middle Roman's lip and forced him to lower his shoulder and thrust it into the center of the man's stomach before grabbing his waist to take him off his feet and force the man to hit the ground back first while Marrick pounded into his face.

"Got you now bitch!" yelled Martin as he and Marshawn traded blows with the other in almost a sense of synchronization as Martin punched the man in the mouth the Deuce member responded with a punch to the eldest Roman's eye only for Martin to land a kick into his gut that the Deuce member countered with an elbow strike to the side of Martin's head that had Martin seeing stars before the eldest Roman took a page from his younger brothers playbook and grabbed Marshawn's throat in an attempt to keep the Deuce leader still while he punched him in the face.

"Fuck you!" yelled Tweener as he pounded into a Deuce members face while another one ran at him but before the Deuce member could get him he was hit upside the head by a shoe courtesy of F-Note who smiled at the Irish boy before squaring off with Queen who threw four punches at the girls face only for the Family member to respond by grabbing the girl by her braids and swinging her to the ground.

"Little bitch!" yelled Cassius as he slammed Trigger down on the hood of a car and started tp punch him in the stomach with enough force to send spit flying from the black-Filipino's mouth.

"Get off him!" yelled Link as he jumped on the large man's back and wrapped his arm's around Cassius's throat in an attempt to choke him out but the effort was fruitless as the large man grabbed Link by his hair and actually flipped him over his shoulder and sent him colliding back first with the hood of the car with enough force to activate the car alarm.

"Mark ass bitch!" yelled a Deuce member only to receive a kick to the gut courtesy of Franklin that took the wind out of the man's chest and forced him to lurch forward where Franklin delievered a knee strike to the man's face that knocked him away.

"FC nigga in need!" yelled Lamar as Franklin noticed that Lamar was trying to hold off three Deuce members prompting Franklin to rush to his aid while Dex found himself on the ground curled into a ball while two Deuce members were pounding his body before one of them was shouldered tackled away by Bird who punched the other in the face with enough force to knock the man away and giving Dex enough time to rise to one knee.

"You good dawg?" Bird asked but Dex only saw red and charged the Deuce member with enough force to take the man off his feet.

"Let's go!" yelled Marshawn as he threw a punch at Martin's face that sent the eldest Roman stepping backwards before coming back with a vicious punch to the side of the Deuce leaders head that actually forced him to see stars before trading blows with the eldest Roman in a battle that didn't compare to the metaphoric war that was being fought between Marrick and Big Swole.

Both men had blood leaking from their foreheads, mouth, noses, and cuts and bruises covering their bodies all over as they stood eyeing each other angrily before Marrick made the first move and charged the man and threw six punches to the side of Swole's face only for the man to respond with a hard punch to the center of Marrick's stomach that forced blood to fly from the man's mouth.

"COME ON PUNK!" yelled Swole before he grabbed Marrick's head and slammed it against the side of a car repeatedly until more blood was oozing from Marrick's head.

"MARRICK!" yelled Trigger causing Martin eye his blood covered brother but before he could run and save him Marshawn had grabbed a hold of Martin's legs and held him in place.

"You going nowhere." Marshawn said with an evil chuckle.

"MARRICK!" yelled Martin as he noticed Swole reeling back to deliver the final blow to Marrick's head.

"Hey Bitch!" came a new voice that caused Swole to turn his head and notice a Socket Wrench flying at his head before hitting him in the center of the head and causing him to step away from Marrick.

"What the fuck?" Swole yelled before his eyes feel on a five-foot-two black-Samoan standing before him with a wrench in his hands.

"Sup!" said Mark with a chuckle.

"He's still alive?" Marshawn asked as everyone looked at Mark with wide eyes as he started to circle Big Swole with a smile on his face.

"You wanna fight me little man?" Swole yelled earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Why not." Said Mark as he charged Swole who prepared to throw a punch at Mark's head only for the youngest Roman to drop down and perform a low dropkick that hit the man's knee and knocked him down to one knee.

"Let's go!" said Mark as he threw three punches to the side of Swole's head and started to dance around the man almost like a boxer throwing punches at the man's head.

"Bitch!" Swole yelled before pushing Mark away with enough force to knock the youngest Roman off his feet but Mark quickly rolled backwards to land back on his feet before charging Swole and kicking him below the belt with enough force to have everyone cringe at the sight.

"Motherfucker!" Swole yelled with anger in his voice before rising back to his feet and earning a chuckle from the youngest Roman.

"You know I'm just stalling right?" asked Mark with a chuckle.

"Stalling for what?" Swole asked while eyeing the Roman angrily.

"For this!" said Mark as he picked up his wrench and threw it upward over Swole's head before landing in the hands of a bleeding Marrick who was eyeing Swole angrily.

"Oh shit!" said Martin as the group watched Marrick slam the weapon against Swole's head with enough force to send him reeling before following up with another strike, and another, then another until Swole was lying on the ground a bloody heap with Marrick standing over him pounding into his head with the wrench.

"Nobody beats me!" Marrick yelled before slamming the weapon down onto Swole's crouch with enough force to cause everyone to cringe and even feel a little pain of their own as they noticed blood staining the front of Swole's pants.

"That's gonna leave a mark and leave someone pissing blood." Said Mark with a chuckle before turning to Marrick who eyed him angrily.

"Took you long enough." The middle Roman yelled earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Better late than never." The youngest Roman replied as the two brothers smiled at each other before turning to Martin who was still being held down by Marshawn.

"So are you gonna let our brother go or do we have to put you in a worse state then your friend?" Mark asked before turning to the others.

"I suggest you all do the same I'm in a real good relaxed mood right now and I don't want to lose this feeling." Stated Mark with a chuckle that caused the Deuce members to step away from the others as Link, Trigger, and Tweener approached Mark who slapped hands with them.

"You good?" he asked.

"I've been better." Trigger replied with a chuckle while rubbing his stomach but before Mark could respond the group heard the cocking of guns and turned their heads to notice the Deuce members pointing their weapons at the group.

"Well I'm happy for this family reunion but this is where everything ends." Said Keenan as he eyed the group angrily while spitting blood from his mouth.

"Now that's where you're wrong, this is where it's only beginning." Said Mark with a chuckle.

"The reason I'm here is because that also behind you put a hit on my brothers. Went to the Aztecas to kill them." Said Mark as all eyes fell on Marshawn.

"If you thought you could kill my brothers without me knowing you're mistaken. I know all, I see all, and now…I control all." Said Mark to everyone's confusion before they heard the sound of guns cocking and noticed red dots beginning to cover their bodies.

"What the-!" started Keenan before everyone turned their heads and noticing that they were surrounded by various men wearing purple. Some African American, some Cambodian, Vietnamese, Laotian, Samoan, Tongan, and white with Lee, Mercy, and Trip standing before them with smiles on their faces.

"Put your weapons down." Yelled Lee as Martin, Marrick, and the other Family members eyed the group confusingly while the Deuce members lowered their weapons.

"What is this Marcus?" asked Keenan as Mark started to chuckle.

"You see a long time ago when I was young I had a bit of yellow fever and with it I made friends with the Da Nang Boyz. I also made friends in the Boys of Samoa who showed me how to embrace my Samoan Heritage. A few months back I made created between the Ballas in South Central as well as CGF. I'm also a commander for Merriweather's Cerberus Project." Said Mark earning wide eyes from everyone.

"That's how I've been able to dominate anyone that comes my way. In a few hours Merryweather will be overseeing a state wide gang task force meant to cripple, bring down, and destroy the gangs of LS and San Andreas. But they also have a plan for a few gangs those that are my allies and wish to make money more than war. So here are your options the Deuce join our alliance or they be the only black gang in South Central to stand against us and ultimately wiped out." Said Mark earning an angry look from Marshawn.

"I already owe you a bullet in the dome for trying to kill my brothers, but I have to give credit where credit is due and you're a smart leader, excellent tactician, and a natural born businessmen and the streets need more people like. So here are your options join us or be wiped out." Said Mark as Marshawn lifted his head and eyed the men with their guns on him and his men while weighing his options.

"Go fuck yourself." He said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Defiant til the end...I like that believe me I do." Said Mark as he reached into his back pocket before pulling out an M9 Beretta and pointing it at Marshawn.

"You had a good run." Mark said before squeezing the trigger as Marshawn closed his eyes and felt something splatter against his chest causing him to open his eyes and notice that he was covered in blood but he wasn't shot. He then heard a loud thud and noticed that Keenan was lying on the floor with blood leaking from the side of his neck.

"You bastard do you just realize what you done?" Raji asked with anger in his tone.

"I just killed a man." Mark replied with a chuckle.

"You just signed your own death warrant. The BGA will have your head!" he yelled.

"The BGA…works for now." Said Mark to Raji's shock.

"You see with Merryweather taking over the gang operations in San Andreas, everyone wants to be on their good side less they're in our crosshairs. The BGA runs a number of gangs across San Andreas and they control the blacks in the prison but Merryweather controls the prisons. Don Pericival has given me command of all street gang operations, so right now. In my hands I have power over the Black Guerilla Army, Chamberlain Gangsters, Forum Gangsters, Original Covenant, East Side, Brogue Avenue, Da Nang Boyz, Boys of Samoa, and I have power within the San Fierro Triads, The Korean Mob, and even the Little Kyoto Yakuza. Now I know why many of those scrap bastards are striving to become members of Onda. It means you're the one in control and right now I'm in control of South and West LS." Said Mark as Marshawn eyed the man angrily.

"I don't work for you or anyone." The Deuce leader said earning a nod from Mark.

"Understandable just stay out of our way and we'll be fine." Said Mark with a chuckle.

"Now get out of here!" he said before the two sides stared each other down before the Deuce members and Raji hop in their cars and drive away from the scene while Lee, Mercy, and Trip approached Mark.

"So the Roman Family is in control?" asked Trip as he smiled at Mark, Marrick, and Martin.

"Roman Family in control but the Roman Empire controls Los Santos." Said Mark with a chuckle.

 **San Andreas Capital Building**

Hours had passed and there were still no real information on the whereabouts of Spade's daughter and the man's desperation was beginning to grow to limits he had felt since his run for governor but before he could make a decision that he felt would bring his beloved daughter home he watched as the door to his office was opened and a familiar man was standing outside with an evil smile on his face.

"I bet you don't like it now that it's your family who's on in danger." Percival said as Spade eyed him closely as Percival took a stand across from him.

"Give us jurisdiction and my Cerberus will bring your daughter home in less than an hour. They put their ears to the streets they know who did it, all you gotta do is sign off on." He stated as Spade eyed the man angrily.

 **Central Los Santos Medical Center**

It had been a few months since the terrorist attack and things had to soon return back to normal at Central Los Santos Medical Center. It went back to normal but there was a constant reminder of what happened in the form of bullet holes in the walls and the memorial wall of pictures of those lost during the attack.

That wall was what Dr. Ling found herself staring at before she was paged to a patient. It was her first day back after everything and she wasn't in the mood to see more blood and to deal with the usual gang bangers she was tense and still in a state of shock that didn't seem to have an ending.

As she entered the room her eyes quickly widened at the sight of Marcus and Martin standing over Marrick who had bandages wrapped around his forehead while Lee, Mercy, Trip, Trigger, Tweener, and Link sat around the room.

"Hey!" said Mark as he smiled at the woman who quickly slapped him across the face before storming out of the room.

"What did I do?" asked Mark.

"Well you got run over by a car and ran out while she was over your care-." Started Lee before Mark cut him off.

'Kidnapped." He yelled only for Mercy to take over.

"Five months later she's obviously worrying about you, you turn up to save her life then disappear without saying a word." The black-Mexican replied earning a roll of the eyes from Mark.

"Fuck my life." Said Mark as he rose from his seat and walked out of the room.

"Get another doctor." Said Martin.

"And some chips from the vending machine." Yelled Trip earning everyone's attention.

"What it's been a long day and I am starv-o-rating." Trip replied as Mark walked into a rest area for the doctors and noticed a familiar Korean doctor sitting on the bottom of one of the bunk beds with her gaze to the floor as Mark took a seat beside her and quickly pulled her hair behind her back in order to get a look at the side of her face. In truth he didn't know what to tell her he knew he was wrong for not telling her that he was alright but she was another person he was forbidden from making contact with but right now he felt a similar pain in his stomach to when he saw Maggie and Roland.

It hurt him, and he wanted it to go away but he didn't know how all he could do was position himself so that she was resting her head on his chest and slowly rub her back in a soothing gesture that he thought would help calm her and it seemed to be working because now she'd found her voice.

"It's okay!" he said while forcing Dr. Ling to look up and see the smile on his face and as she lifted her hand Mark braced himself for another slap that didn't come as he felt the woman gently rub her hand over the scar on his cheek that was given to him by Maggie.

"What happened to you, where'd you go?" she asked.

"I was sent back to the desert to do some more field operations for Merryweather and they brought me back a few weeks ago." He replied while rubbing the tears from the Korean woman's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me I was here worrying about you being out in the streets getting hurt with your injuries and you're off in another hostile environment with your injuries?" she asked.

"It wasn't my choice I kinda woke up tied to a bed on a plane headed for Afghanistan." Mark replied to Dr. Ling's surprise.

"If it makes you feel any better I didn't go back onto the field until I was medically cleared." He said with a chuckle.

"By a Merryweather doctor, to them as long as you can lift a gun your medically cleared." She replied.

"Gotta point there, but I'm back now and I'm here to stay." He replied while tightening his hold on the doctor.

"Are we gonna talk about that kiss that took place the day you left?" she asked.

'Yeah sorry about that it's just-." He started before Ling interrupted.

"Something you wanted to do for a while now." She stated earning a chuckle from the youngest Roman.

"I thought about it as well but you know we can't." she said earning a nod from Mark.

"I knew but if I had the chance I'd make up for lost time." He said earning a slight smile from Dr. Ling before his cellphone started to ring causing Mark to quickly answer it.

"That's work I gotta go in." He said to Ling's surprise.

"What kind of job calls someone at five in the afternoon, what are you a surgeon?" she asked earning a slight chuckle from the youngest Roman.

"In a way I do a lot of cutting." He replied before rising from the bed and pulling Ling up into his arms where the duo shared a quick hug.

"I'll see you soon." He said before planting a quick kiss on the doctors forehead before walking out of the room while Dr. Ling took a seat on the bed only to hear the door open again and notice a woman standing in the doorway eyeing her.

"We need to talk." She said earning a raised eyebrow from Dr. Ling.

 **Rancho**

The sun was beginning to set on this day in Rancho as Felix sat outside his home kicking back with a few of his homies as a light blue lowrider with gold rims pulled up to his home. A smile quickly spread across Felix's face as he watched a light brown Mexican-American man with a shaved head, light blue button up shirt, and blue jean pants step out of the car with a Mexican girl with long curly brown hair and wearing a black dress that went past her ankles.

"Carlito orale carnale." Said Felix as he slapped hands with the man.

"Ah nothing mano just came to see what you're done with Eva." The man replied while pointing to his girlfriend who quickly hugged Felix and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to see you again Felix." She said earning a nod from Felix.

"Yeah sorry I haven't been around to visit you and your sister I've been busy these days." He replied.

"Yeah the streets called you back, I thought you were done with this life?" she asked.

"I thought I was to but saying you're done and actually being done are two different things." Felix replied with a chuckle.

"He's the same." Eva replied earning a roll of the eyes from Carlito.

"Whatever!" he replied with a chuckle.

"Si mon listen to your little sister carnale they know a lot more than we do." Said Felix with a chuckle.

"I wasn't really planning on anything but I can call a few more of the homeboys and get a party going." The Azteca leader said earning nods from the group before they made their way into his home without noticing the black car parked down the street filled with brown wearing men who were loading magazines into Mini Uzi's.

 **San Andreas Capitol Building**

The night sky made everything dark but the flashing lights of cameras illuminated the front of the San Andreas Capitol Building as Bruce Spade watched with a smile on his face as his daughter was walked to the capitol building flanked by Mark, Lee, Mercy, and Trip who had changed into their armor and masks and were now walking the girl up the stairs of the capitol building where she was quickly approached by her mother who wrapped the girl into her arms and brought her in for a hug.

"Thank you!" Spade said while looking at Mark who only gave a low chuckle.

"I hope you know you just made a deal with the devil." The youngest Roman said before walking away with his Cerberus warriors following behind him while Spade continued to eye the group as they climbed into a military Humvee and drove away from the scene.

 **Rancho**

The sound of loud Mexican rap music was blaring through Felix's home as male and female members of the Aztecas partied in the living of the Azteca shotcallers home while singing the lyrics to Chino Grande's song My Neighborhood. While the group was partying Felix was locked up in his room with Eva who was lying on top of him and with her lips connected to his in a tight embrace before breaking the kiss with a loud pop.

"You could have called me when you got back." She said earning a chuckle from Felix.

"I would have but I've been busy." He replied while Eva moved so that she was sitting up on top of him.

"Beto says that you're a man on a mission for revenge." She stated earning a roll of the eyes from Felix.

"What happened to your brother was fucked up, but if you know what happens to people who kill La Onda members, especially Surs." She replied earning a nod from Felix.

"I know and if I must die to get my revenge so be it." he stated.

"You don't have to." She said while putting her hands on the side of Felix's head.

"Kiss me!" he said wanting to end the conversation as Eva quickly put her lips to his. He didn't want to talk about the risks of his mission. He knew what he was planning on doing was an automatic death sentence and death wasn't just a bullet to the head it was complex and every second would be filled with pain.

Felix didn't care though, he survived the deserts of the Middle East, the streets of Los Santos, and the war torn streets of El Salvador. He was no stranger to having brushes with death hell even staring death in the face. He welcomed it, there are times in his life when he wished he was dead to end the pain filled experience that was his life. At one point he put a gun in his mouth but he couldn't pull the trigger, he was always taught that those who killed themselves were cowards and if he was to go out he'd go out fighting like the Azteca warrior he is.

Things were then starting to get intense in the room as Felix pulled up Eva's dress while undoing his pants and then sliding inside of the girl earning a low shudder from her while pulling down the top of her dress to expose her breast.

While this was going on an Azteca member was standing outside smoking a cigarette and getting some fresh air when he noticed a brown car cruising the streets in front of the house before coming to a complete halt.

"OH SHIT!" he yelled as the Deuce members fired their Mini Uzi's and riddled the house with bullets as Felix found himself rolling off the bed with Eva then lying on top of the girl to shield her from the bullets that were exploding through the windows and caused everyone to hit the ground before the brown car sped off.

"You okay!" Felix asked earning a nod from Eva before climbing off top of the girl and running into the living room.

"Is everyone-." He stopped in mid-sentence because he could see plain as day that everyone was not okay. In the middle of his floor was the dead body of Carlito, he'd taken several round to the chest and one to the cheek that left a smoking hole in the side of his face.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Eva as she ran to the body of her brother and bent down beside him with tears in her eyes while Felix kneeled down beside her with his gaze to the ground.

 **East Beach**

The drive to East Beach wasn't long for Mark as he rushed through his front door after receiving Maggie's call about an emergency at his home only to find the woman standing before him with a smile on her face.

"What the emergency?" he asked while Maggie shook her head.

"There is no emergency I just needed to get you here as fast as possible.' She replied causing Mark to breath a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that, I'm guessing Lee and Trip's phone calls weren't emergencies either?" he asked earning a chuckle from Maggie.

"Nope!" she said causing Mark to take his hands off his knives.

"So you got me here what do you need?" he asked as Maggie closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I cheated on you and I know it hurt you to see someone else with their hands all over me." She said causing Mark to speak out.

"Maggie-." He started before she stopped him.

"Let me finish." She said before earning silence from Mark.

"In our lifetimes I know I'm the only woman you ever slept with and before that incident you knew you were the only man I'd layed. So I don't think it's fair that I explored another world while you're stuck with me." She stated to Mark's confusion.

"Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" Mark asked earning a nod from his future wife.

"Yes I want you to sleep with someone else." She said earning a laugh from Mark.

"This is a joke right?" he asked.

"On the contrary no, it's the honest truth." She said while folding her arms over her chest.

"Like I said it's not fair that I had sex with someone else while I'm the only person your ever gonna sleep with in your life so I'm giving you this opportunity to sorta spread your wings a little." She said earning a low chuckle from Mark.

"You're serious?" he asked earning a nod from Maggie.

"Yes I am." She replied.

"So I can sleep with anyone I want before our wedding?" he asked.

"Hell no, you can sleep with one other person before our wedding after that you're stuck with me." She said earning a nod from Mark.

"Well then if you put it that way-." He started before Maggie stopped him.

"I already know who you were gonna pick and approve of it so I brought her here." She said to Mark's confusion.

"I can't have you sleeping with some hooker or international escort." She said earning a low chuckle from Mark before he watched her grab the door knob to their room.

"They're already in here in waiting." She said before taking a step back with a smile as Mark slowly approached the door before turning the doorknob and finding that his bedroom was illuminated by scented candles as the smell of strawberry filled the air Mark's eyes widened at the sight before him.

There sitting on his bed was Dr. Ling but right now he figured he didn't have to call her doctor. She wasn't wearing her doctor clothing instead she was wearing a bright red corset that covered her stomach and black underwear while her long curly black hair was thrown to the back of her head as she looked at Mark with black makeup on her eyelids that showed off her exotic features.

"Hey!" she said as Mark continued to eye her and take her every curve. He had to admit she looked good in a doctors outfit but right now she was beautiful.

"Have fun." Said Maggie as she patted Mark on the shoulder before beginning to turn away only for Mark to grab her hand and spin her around before planting a kiss on her lips.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked to Maggie's surprise.

"You're letting me fuck her and I accept that, hell I want it, but I don't feel right doing it even with your permission so to make it right…I'll just fuck you both at the same time." He stated to Maggie's shock.

"Not apart of the deal." Said Maggie earning a chuckle from Mark before he approached Ling and planted a kiss on her lips that seemed to last for a few minutes before pulling her onto his lap.

"Tis now so come over here." Said Mark as Maggie rolled her eyes before making her way over to Ling who was pulling off Mark's shirt.

"Now kiss!" Mark said as Ling turned to Maggie who seemed to be in a state of confusion.

"Are you up for this?" Maggie asked earning a slight chuckle from Ling.

"Of course she is I know about the experimentating you doctors do in med-school." Said Mark earning a roll of the eyes from Ling.

"It's weird at first just take it slow." Ling said before she and Maggie inched closer to each other and shared a kiss that both wanted to break as Mark watched Maggie Ling lay back while Maggie crawled on top of her and quickly pulled off her shirt while Ling grabbed at her breast.

"Best day ever." Said Mark as he watched Maggie plant kisses down Lings stomach before removing the doctors underwear then burying her face between her legs.

" _I gotta admit today is one of the best days of my life who would say otherwise."_ Thought Mark as he shared a kiss with Ling before joining Maggie and running his tongue over her lips.

" _I got the girl I love and the first girl to ever care about me all over me and each other. What more could a guy want?"_ Mark asked himself as Ling undid his pants before taking his member in her mouth where she quickly started to suck him off earning a low moan from the youngest Roman as Maggie joined her by running her tongue over the sides before crawling under Ling and burying her face back between the woman's legs.

" _The cost of this is day is that Merryweather is back on the streets and I don't think that's good for anyone."_ He continued as Maggie and Ling took up positions on both sides of his legs and started to massage him with their breast causing the youngest Roman to throw his head back in pleasure before the two women rose to their feet before turning around and beginning to rub against him with their butts causing Mark to plant kisses along their backs while grabbing at their bodies.

" _Another thing that's on my mind is how I'm going to keep my alliance going. Truces have always been shaky especially for those of us in South Central."_ Mark thought while watching Ling bend over for him while Maggie slapped her butt cheeks and directed Mark to her.

" _I think I can do though with my brothers and my comrades I can do it."_ He continued thinking of Martin who was still in the hospital with Marrick as he thrusted into Ling he seemed to be moving in synch with his brothers as Lee found himself sitting in a chair with Megan sitting on his lap bouncing on his member with one of her breast in Lee's mouth, Trip found himself laying under Tiffany who was grinding herself into his lap, and Mercy who had a Merryweather female bent over a desk and moaning loudly as he pounded into her.

The same seemed to be going for Tweener who was planting kisses down F-Notes toned stomach before pulling off her underwear while Trigger was in his garage with another female member of the Families on her knees before him bobbing her head on his member and Link was the bathroom of a local bar with a blonde haired woman he picked up.

" _No matter what comes our way or who steps out of line we can handle it_." Mark as be layed on his bed with Ling riding his face and Maggie slamming herself against his dick while tongue kissing Ling.

" _If only that were the truth."_ He thought while thrusting into Ling before quickly pulling out and blowing his load onto her chest and coating both of her breast with his kids as a smile quickly spread across Lings face as she rose up and gave Mark a long kiss while Maggie stroked his member to get out every loose drop as an ambulance in Rancho carted off the body of Carlito.

" _I didn't realize it yet because I was too happy but when you're on top there are hundreds of things trying to bring you down even things you don't expect."_ Mark thought while laying down next to Maggie and Ling exhausted and tired while the two girls climbed into his arms and quickly fell asleep along-side.

As the groups slept the sun was rising on this new day at Flamingo Bay as Caucasian man with short blonde hair and wearing an orange jumpsuit was escorted down the hall by guards. Both of the guards, one black the other a Chicano, couldn't help but feel uncomfortable by the swastikas tattooed on his hands and wrist while Hate was tattooed on the fingers of his right hand and two SS lightning bolts tattooed on the side of his neck.

"Heil Hitler!" said a Caucasian inmate from his sell earning a nod from his Aryan brother as the man was brought into a small room he was given back his clothing and quickly began to strip in front of the guards and noticed that he had an black eagle atop of a swastika tattooed on his chest and the numbers 14/88 tattooed on his stomach and a Shamrock tattooed on his right arm with Aryan Vanguard on it.

"Alright then Tully we'll be seeing you soon." Said the black guard earning a low growl from the white supremacist before he dressed himself in black t-shirt under a green jacket, black pants, and black boots with red shoe laces before walking out the prison with evil in his heart.

 **Authors Note:** **And here's your update everyone sorry it's so late but like I said my laptop was broken and I had to get a new one. I hope you liked this chapter because I need to tell you this is the mid-point to the story. I don't mean midpoint like there are another twenty six chapter tils the end I mean midpoint as in the Roman Brothers have risen to power now their about to fall and if I can calculate right there should probably be only eight or nine chapters left of this story if I don't catch an idea and squeeze in chapters.**

 **Now let me break this chapter down.**

 **Despite all the racial tension in Southern California between black and brown gangs. There is an alliance between the Hoover Criminals and the 18** **th** **Street Gang. Mainly it's from 18** **th** **Street beefing with Bloods in their area and the Hoovers doing the same so they found common ground. Plus 18** **th** **Street unlike many brown gangs is the most racially tolerant there are racist members but they aren't the level of hardcore racist as Florencia or Tortilla Flats.**

 **Also I've been getting complaints from people that say that the Aztecas are based on Florencia 13 and not 18** **th** **Street and that 18** **th** **Street wasn't in the GTA games from what the GTA wiki says also because Rancho is based off Watts and Florence. In truth I don't work for Rockstar and neither do you so nobody knows who they're based off. Who cares who they're based off in truth I'd rather them be 18** **th** **Street because they'll work with blacks a lot faster than any other gang. So take a chill pill people.**

 **Speaking of Aztecas the first shots have been fired in the Azteca-Deuce War and it won't be as hardcore as it was with the Families but bodies will be dropped.**

 **Mark bringing together the black, Asian, and Samoan gangs in Southern and West Los Santos is almost similar to the formation of the Folk and Peoples Nation. Except these sides will work together on the streets but not inside the prisons unless ordered. That's also what I meant when I called it the Roman Empire Mark has built an Empire and placed himself and his brothers at the top.**

 **You might know Bruce Spade he was on GTA IV and is based off Brad Pitt. Why is he the governor of San Andreas you may ask. The last governor of California was the Terminator for fucks sake so I decided to make a GTA movie star as the governor of San Andreas seems fitting doesn't it.**

 **What Don Percival did to get Merryweather back in America is similar to something I saw in a movie. He got them back in America but there is a cost of that and you'll find that out next chapter.**

 **I hope you liked the fight scene originally Mark was supposed to be there to square off against Cassius but it seemed better if he came out all heroic and shit to save the day while letting Marrick do Swole in.**

 **The threesome awesome I know and was given to me by Native who had a threesome in one of his stories. I just hope it isn't too rushed or just unwanted but it seemed fitting.**

 **I introduced Eva in this chapter who is sorta a love interest for Felix. She was actually supposed to be introduced chapters ago but I kinda forgot about her. She's visually based off Karina Arroyave's character in the movie One Eight Seven.**

 **I also introduced and killed off her brother who was based off Brandon Gonzales.**

 **My biggest introduction here is James Tully, who's gonna become an enemy to everyone and we'll see how in the next chapter. He's visually based off Joe Anderson's character in the movie Supremacy and holds traits of that same character as well as the same alias of Tully. Oh and keep it 100 if you noticed that in movies or shows there's a white supremacist named Tully. American History X didn't have it but there was a Tully in Sons of Anarchy, Supremacy, Lockdown, and another move and I don' t think it's a coincidence.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter stick around for the next one. We have a future skip and see what's become of Mark and Merryweather, we see Tully in action, the Aztecas hit the Deuce, and somebody you know and love dies. And I'm serious this time I'm killing a number of my OC's next chapter and you're gonna be sad about it,**

 **Also I've gotten some feedback about Nolens some positive some negative so I've decided to continue it as well as start up another story. After talking with Native I've decided to start up a Resident Evil Story that takes place seven months after the events of 6. The first chapter should be up sometime next week and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Have a good day from Zilla.**


	27. The Happy Day Turns to a Bad Day

**Chapter 27: A Happy Day**

 **Quickly Becomes A Bad Day**

 **Grand Senora Deserts (9 Months Later)**

" _The only guarantee to life is death, there's no way of stopping it or preventing it_." Thought Mark as the youngest Roman found himself riding on a black Carbon Double T motorcycle and wearing his black facial mask and a black hood over his head, black pants, black boots, and a sleeveless Kevlar Vest with white angel wings on the back and Cerberus printed on the upper left side of his vest.

" _A wise man once said that there are answers within questions, that there is hope within despair, there is beauty in a failure, there are depths of pain beyond compare, there are songs yet to be sung, and there is grace within forgiveness, but what happens when you can't find those answers, hope, and beauty?"_ Mark continued as he sped down the road with Lee, Mercy, and Tweener following after him dressed in similar attire while a moving truck with Roman Trucking printed on the side followed behind them with Trigger at the wheel.

" _It's been months since Merryweather was allowed back on the streets of San Andreas and in that time a lot has changed. Spade kept his promise about not letting Merryweather back on the streets, so Don Percival had to do a little rebranding to get his contracts." Mark stated while continuing to drive through the long stretch of desert._

" _So as now Merryweather Security is no more and_ _ **Ares**_ _stands in its ashes. The name comes from the Greek God of War, but I guess people in this state are too stupid to figure out that their new police force is named after him and that the Cerberus Project, once named after the three headed devil dog that stopped the dead from escaping hell has been renamed as well. We are now the Jaegers it's meaning Hunters and that's what we are, but in my mind we're really frauds." Stated Mark's he looked out the mirror on his bike and eyed the truck following behind the group._

" _The reason why Percival wanted Merryweather back in San Andreas was for selfish greedy reasons. Every two weeks a plane comes into the base in the Senora Desert and its cargo…over fifty kilos of pure Heroin straight from Afghanistan. After I found out about that I figured out why Percival wanted me to oversee the gang operations in West and South Los Santos. My established connections with the various gangs of Los Santos give him the pipeline he needed. He can sell his heroin to the various gangs of LS and they can move it on the streets for how-ever much they want."_

" _This has turned South Central into a major drug hub and everyone's making money. There is even a slight peace between black and brown gangs with black moving Heroin and brown moving cocaine but over these last few months it seems more people want Heroin then crack any-day and if gangs got out of line the Jaegers paid them a visit._

" _Over these last ninth months we've hammered Mara Bunta, the Vagos, and gave a few spankings to a few Balla and Deuce factions to keep their asses in line and in truth it's doing good. Crime has went down in most of Los Santos. There is a war going on with the Deuce and the Aztecas but we plan to put an end to the Deuce today." Mark finished before sending a signal to the group as they turned their vehicles onto a dirt road before noticing three cars parked at the end of the road prompting Mark to park his bike while the other groups did the same._

"Welcome Roman." Said a Mexican man with short brown hair, dark brown skin, and wearing a bright blue suit as he smiled at Mark who was stepping off his bike.

"Martin Madrazo it's good to see that you honored us with your presence." Said Mark as Lee took a stand beside him while Tweener, Mercy, and Trigger made their way to the back of the truck.

"Yes well you can understand that as a man in my position being at deals like these isn't the smartest thing." The Cartel leader replied earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"You forget Ares run the law enforcement in San Andreas so you're safe." Mark replied.

"I'm aware but they're other threats out there that aren't based in San Andreas." He replied earning a nod from Mark as Trigger, Mercy, and Tweener brought crates over to the man.

"What do you have for me?" he asked as Mercy quickly opened the crates and revealed three RPG-7's in all three crates with nine hand grenades.

"I heard you boys south of the border of fond of these things." Said Mark as he picked up a Grenade before tossing it to Madrazo who quickly caught the weapon.

"How well does these work?" the Cartel leader asked as Mark's Walkie Talkie crackled to life.

" _Boss you got company three trucks carrying six men wearing skull mask coming up on your six."_ Came the voice of Trip as Mark lifted his head and noticed a familiar helicopter hovering above the group with a familiar man hanging out the side with a Sniper Rifle.

"Los Zeros." Said Madrazo as he watched Mark pick up a Rocket with Lee, and Mercy before turning in the direction of the speeding trucks.

"You wanted to see how these things work, nothing says commitment like a test shot." Said Mark as he, Mercy, and Lee bent down on one knee and started to aim the rockets at the approaching vehicles.

"FIRE!" Mark yelled as the three men pulled their triggers almost in synch and sent the warheads rocketing forward towards the trucks that didn't have enough time to dodge before they were hit head on by the weapons creating three violent explosions that shook the ground and created a bright light in the dark and a deafing sound as Madrazo watched in awe as sand rained down on the three Jaegers as Mark turned to him with a sinister.

"So will you be buying, renting, or would you like to sent up a payment plan?" he asked as Madrazo looked at Mark with confusion in his eyes while a sinister smile was layed across Mark's face.

"Make it quick we got plans in a few hours." Said Mark earning a nod from Madrazo.

 **Rockford Hills**

The sun was rising on this day on Rockford Hills as Martin parked his car in front of his home before giving a loud yawn and walking through the front door. These past couple of weeks he'd been sleeping with Marrick at B-Rock's house because his home had been invaded by the worst type of people on Earth...Bridesmaids.

As he walked into his living room was quickly met with the squeals and laughs of women upon noticing Maggie standing in the middle of the room wearing an all-white dress that hugged her body tightly while Tamika, Dr. Ling, Megan, Tiffany, and stood helping her into her dress.

"Martin you shouldn't be here." Yelled Tamika.

'Yeah I just had to pick up some stuff for Mark when he gets home." The eldest Roman replied.

"I still think we should have just had a Shotgun wedding in Las Ventura." Said Maggie.

"No girl this your wedding day you wanna remember this for the rest of your life and you don't want to think back to this day as some half ass ceremony in a room with piss and discarded condoms on the floor" said Tamika earning a surprised look from Martin.

"The fact that you know that scare me." He said with a chuckle.

"I still don't think this dress is gonna fit with how fat I've gotten." Said Maggie earning a chuckle from Martin.

"You're nine months pregnant what you thought was gonna happen girl?" he asked.

"I don't want to think about it that way because it makes me feel old, but I'm constantly reminded with you talking, my aching feet, and my swollen breast." Maggie shouted earning a chuckle from Martin.

"Those are just your hormones acting up." He said earning a low growl from Maggie that seemed to mimic his younger brother. The act seemed to earn a chuckle from Martin who's eyes was quickly drawn to the bump in Maggie's stomach. It seemed almost like yesterday his younger brother was at home watching cartoons now here he is about to become a father and a husband. He knew he wasn't around Mark when he was young but with him it was almost like he was still a child. Martin realized that the day he noticed the twenty-six year old Mark sitting on his living room couch wearing pajama pants, a white beater, and eating fruity cereal with the television playing English Dubs of Japanese Anime.

It seemed no matter how old Mark was he still had the radiance of a child and that was what he liked best about his younger brother. Despite being a killer and everything else he still managed to keep himself uncorrupted from the world around him. And in these last few months he'd gotten to know his brother and his friends better than he thought. They'd done Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and even the Fourth of July together. There were still a few heated argument between Marrick and Mark but they ended rather quickly and the night would never get ruined and that'

 **Vespucci Beach**

The scene was different on this part of Vespucci Beach, it was far away from the ghettos of San Andreas Ave where the Waterfront Ballas had their stronghold and Ghost town where the famous Vespucci Vagos have maintained a stronghold. The two gangs have a strong history in the city and during the 90s fought a violent gang war with one another that left over fifty people dead. The two gangs are a big part of the history of Vespucci in fact it was so common to hear the two gangs shooting at each other that it became the norm.

Over the years after the many gang injunctions against the two factions they've came to truce and put an end to their bloody war, but the biggest weapon against them was something called gentrification. Gentrification is the buying and renovating of houses and stores in neighborhoods which result in increasing the property values and displacing the lower income families. With this the once dubbed "Ghetto by the Sun" is now more than sixty percent white and gangs like the Waterfront Ballas and Vespucci Vagos aren't as dangerous as they were in the nineties, but they still hold a presence in the city and showing their dislike of their new Caucasian neighbors.

With the increase of white residents in an area where the black and brown gangs walked tall that led to an increase in white gangs and hate groups in the area. Some protecting their neighborhood from the gangs around them while others would target minorities for violence and no gang was at the top of that list like the Beachside White Pride. They were the largest Neo-Nazi gang in Vespucci with over five hundred members and enemies of all the black, brown, Asian, and even gay or transgender residents that survived the gentrification process.

As Tully stood outside of his suburban home he couldn't help but smile at the scene of a clean street with white kids playing and riding their bikes down the road and greeting their neighbors with a smile. This was the world he strived and fights for. In truth he didn't really hate blacks, Mexicans, Asians, Middle Eastern's, Gays, or anyone. While in jail he expanded his mind he studied the works, culture, religions and accomplishments of the African, Native, Asian, Polynesian, people.

He was a racist but he wasn't a bigot, he could work with blacks and other races for a common goal. He learned how to do that in jail where the whites found common ground with brown against black. He could even work with blacks, what many people don't know is that there were blacks that fought in Hitler's Army. He could work with them but he would never work for them. What he hated about other races was that they victimized and abused the whites and fought to keep the white man down.

Blacks would sell drugs to white kids, assaults whites, and poison their children with rap music, provocative dances, and make them lose their heritage. Mexicans would also sell drugs and to make it worse they came to the country illegally to push their drugs and steal jobs from whites. Asians to him were some of the worst. In truth they weren't as bad as blacks and brown but they prided themselves on being the superiors. In America Asians made more money than any other race, they were more likely to go and finish school, and they had some of the best jobs in the country, which led to an air of superiority and air that Tully didn't like.

Another thing he hated was miscegenation or the mixing of races. In today's time more white men were marrying Asian women and more white women were selling their souls and bedding black men. People say biracial kids are a good thing, but not to Tully it makes people lose their heritage and the more people interbreed they begin to fade and that's what Tully didn't like. Losing the white race and that was what he was fighting for.

In his youth he was a leader in Beachside White Pride, and as of now he's the leader of all the white gangs in LS. He's now running Beachside White Pride in Venice, Rednecks in Blaine County, Children of Odin, Warriors of the Protestant Church, the Roughskins, and America's Most Wanted. Tully now also had power within the Angels of Death, and The Nomadic Motorcycle Clubs. His reason for this much power is because the Aryan Vanguard are now on a mission of showing everyone that they weren't weak.

These past few months whites in prison have been hammered on by the Mexicans and the blacks have always been a problem to them. La Onda has kept all the brown gangs a unified front against enemies of different races and now the black gangs are being run by a group known as Roman Family. Tully saw these two groups as an enemy that's turned their guns away from each other and are pointing them at someone else and with Asians being a part of the Roman Empire as well whites seem to be the only choice of enemy. Tully was gonna strike first though while the iron was hot he was gonna do it and he was gonna let everyone know that whites are still in charge not only in LS but all of San Andreas.

As Tully looked on he was quickly approached from behind by a woman with curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and wearing a white t-shirt, blue jean pants, and white running shoes. The woman quickly put her head on his shoulder earning a smile from Tully. This woman was Alexis Tully, the wife of the educated Nazi himself and the mother of his two kids.

"What you thinking about?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Nothing just my next target." He replied.

"You mean the nigger lover?" she asked earning a nod from Tully.

"Make him hurt when you get to him." She answered earning a slight chuckle from Tully who planted a kiss on the woman's lips before they were approached by an eight year old boy and six year old girl.

 **East Beach**

The drive to East Beach wasn't long for Mark as he rushed through his front door with Lee, Mercy, Trip, Trigger, Tweener, and Jericho in tow startling Link who was in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal.

"Did you get them?" Mark asked earning a nod from the blonde haired man.

"Aye but being that you never got fitted for a suit I had to go off looks." Said Link.

"That's fine!" Mark replied while removing his Kevlar Vest along with Lee and the others as they made their way into Mark's room and quickly started to change into all-white suits. As Mark put on his pants he felt someone staring at him causing him to turn his head and see Lee, Mercy, Trip, Link, Trigger, Tweener, and Jericho staring at him with their arms folded over their chest.

"What?" he asked earning chuckles from the group.

"It's weird our brother and sister and getting married and about to start a family." Said Link earning a disgusted look from Mark.

"First off don't use brother and sister in a sentence like that because it sounds creepy, second don't start this shit now I've already got pre-marriage bubble guts right now." Said Mark.

"Well you need to shake that shit off." Came a familiar voice that caused the groups to turn their heads and notice Martin walking up into the bedroom.

"That's doubt working it's way into you saying that you aren't good enough for a family, but you gotta throw that shit away or else you'll start to believe that." Stated Martin earning a chuckle from his brother.

"We've done a lot of things together brother and I can tell you first hand you're more then ready for this. A lot better than I was the day I got married." Martin replied earning a low chuckle from Mark.

"Really I'm running a criminal organization, I'm apart of a domestic terrorist organization that uses law enforcement as a cover, and I kill people." Mark replied with a smile.

"And it won't be long before you can throw all that shit aside, besides you can fuck up too bad with all of us here." Said Martin earning chuckles from Lee and the others.

"Yeah between all of us, Marrick, and Maggie this child is-." Started Tweener before Trip interrupted him.

"Fucked!" he said with a chuckle.

"You got that right." Said Jericho.

"Kids gonna be blind and short to." Added Lee earning confused look from the group.

"How's he gonna be blind?" Martin asked.

"Oh you know the saying that Asian people can't see all that well. Mark is blind as fuck and in denial about it-." Started Lee before Mark interrupted him.

"Fuck you I can see just fine." Mark replied.

"Denial!" said Mercy.

"Right he's blind and Maggie is basically the blind Asian stereotype at it's best. If that child come out with two eyes it's a miracle on its own." Said Trip earning a chuckle from the group and a middle finger from Mark.

"Whatever let's go we gotta get to the church." Said Mark.

"You head that way I gotta go pick-up our brother." Said Martin earning a nod from Mark.

'Alright Trigger you feel like giving me a ride to pick up F?" Tweener asked earning a nod from the boy.

"Alright but don't start the ceremony without us." They both said as the group went for the door only to discover Felix standing on the other side of the door.

"Oh you're here and why you dressed like this?" asked Felix as he looked the group up and down.

"It's my wedding day why you ain't dressed?" Mark asked earning a confused look from Felix.

"Why would I be dressed?" Felix asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because brother like I said you're one of us despite the whole black and brown war you're a mutt like the rest of us." Said Mark with a chuckle.

"I'm full blooded Salvadoran native." Felix replied.

"It doesn't matter get a suit and get down to the church in Rockford. Then we can talk putting the hurt on Marshawn and the Deuce." Said Mark earning a roll of the eyes from Felix.

"Si mon!" said Felix only for Mark to respond to him in a mix of Chinese and Spanish to Felix surprise.

"I speak your language now go get that suit we all gonna be late." Said Mark as the group started to make their way away from his apartment.

 **Vespucci**

While everyone was getting ready for the ceremony Tully was in his backyard playing catch with his eight year old son when a Caucasian male with long brown hair and a brown mustache wearing a white wife beater under a green jacket, black pants, black boots with red shoe laces, and tattoos covering his arms approached him.

"Roy what have you got for me?" asked Tully as he tossed the ball over his sons head before watching him run away to catch it.

"We got eyes on that race traitor now Tully and we're waiting on your orders" the man replied earning a chuckle from Tully as who watched as his son returned with the ball.

"Alright Matthew that's enough for today daddies gotta go to work." He said earning a nod from his son before he quickly hugged his father's leg before running off.

"I want to talk with him first see where he stands." Tully replied to Roy's confusion.

"Why boss he's a race traitor running the streets with those green rag wearing monkeys in South Central." The man replied earning a nod from Tully.

"I know but I wanna know where he stands. I'm a fair person Roy and I want to show people just how fair I am today." Tully replied before walking away with Roy following after him.

 **Rockford Hills**

"Alright and I think you're ready." Said Tamika with a smile as the group eyed Maggie who had finally squeezed into her dress and was looking at herself in the mirror and looking at herself with a smile on her face as she took in the sight of the dress that hugged her body and showed off her curves along with the makeup that showed off her exotic features.

"I think he's gonna love it." Said Dr. Ling with a wide smile.

"If he doesn't I do." Said Tiffany with a chuckle.

"Would any of you believe me if I told you this is the first dress I've ever wore in my life." Maggie said as the group noticed tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I never thought I'd see this day." She said before Tamika put her hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Maggie don't cry…you'll ruin your makeup." she said as Maggie felt someone tug on the side of her dress causing her to turn her head and notice Jasmine looking up at her with a smile and wearing her white dress with a flower in her hair.

"Don't cry Aunt Maggie this is your special day and you need to be a big girl." She said earning a slight smile from Maggie who quickly bent down to the girl's level.

"You have better people skills then your father and both of your uncles you know that." She said earning a chuckle from Jasmine.

"Now come on we gotta get to the church." Tiffany earning a nod from Maggie as the girls quickly scrambled out of the living room.

 **South Central**

"Days finally here and I still can't believe it." Said Trigger as he drove his car down the streets with Tweener sitting beside him chuckling.

'"Yeah I always thought the first of us to get married would be Mercy but then again I really didn't think I'd live this long." Tweener replied earning Trigger's attention.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"You know all my life I've always been the baby of the group. Mark took me in and you guys have been like older brother to me since. Hell when I went to prison I thought I wasn't gonna survive a day at Bolingbrook without you guys but I did…I didn't do it on my own but I did it." Tweener replied earning a nod from Trigger.

"Brother you don't me to tell you this but you are the younger brother to this group but surviving on your own without us…you can that. You're stronger then you let on Tweener, you may have sold your soul to the Aryan Vanguard but you're here with us and that's what makes you strong." Trigger replied earning a slight nod from Tweener.

"Speaking of strong you mind telling me how you and F-Note hooked up?" he asked earning a chuckle from Tweener.

"Well when she told me she didn't like white boys you know I thought I had to act black to get her, but then we went out one night and she told me it's not the fact that I'm white that she didn't like. She didn't like that I wasn't being myself." Tweener replied to Trigger's confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She wanted to you know stop acting black pull my pants up, stop talking in slang, be Billy not Tweener." He replied earning a nod from Trigger.

"So then one day I went on a date with her and I was dressed in a button up shirt, some slacks, and dress shoes like real person who can't have fun and then we just clicked. I started sleeping over at her house and one night led to another night, then another night, and then I moved into her place." Tweener finished earning a nod from Trigger.

"I think I love her dude." Tweener added earning a chuckle from Trigger.

"Great we're gonna have another wedding down the road." Said Trigger with a chuckle.

"Really?" he asked.

"Well you're gonna have to convince F but you're not getting married before Lee buddy that China-man has got the next wedding on lock." Said Trigger earning a chuckle from Tweener.

"You know what I'm happy about. The fact that after all these years, all the battles we fought, the war's that tore us apart, and enemies stacked up over the years…we're still together as a family." Said Tweener earning a nod from Trigger.

"You got that right little brother." Said Trigger before he pulled his car up in front of F-Note's home.

"Wait here while I get this." Tweener said before stepping out of his car while Trigger tuned the radio to Channel X where the song Way of your World by Destrophy was playing while Tweener entered F-Note's home.

"Babe!" he said before entering the living room where he quickly noticed F-Note lying on the floor in a puddle of her own blood.

"Baby!" he yelled before rushing to her side.

"Did you just call her baby Trooper?" came a familiar voice that caused Tweener to whip his head around and see Tully standing behind him.

"Tully when did you get out?" Tweener asked earning a chuckle from the man.

"A few months ago but you would have known that if you checked back in with Trooper and the others." Tully replied.

"So you mind telling me why you're hanging around with a bunch of coons and shaking up with this bitch?" he asked while eyeing Tweener closely.

"They're my family." Tweener replied earning a chuckle from Tully.

"They ain't your family boy your skin a lot later than theirs. That's how it was so easy to find you an Irish boy like you in Chamberlain Hills sticks out like a white stump to some people." He stated.

"I gotta ask where do you stand right now you still with the brotherhood or are you with them." Said Tully asked as Tweener sent a look to the beaten F-Note before looking back up at Tully with anger in his gaze.

"Fuck you and fuck the brotherhood." Tweener replied earning a slight nod from Tully.

"I was afraid you say that Billy." Tully said before Tweener turned his head as Roy slammed the butt of his gun over his head knocking the blonde man out.

"Tie him up and gag him. It shouldn't be too long before his friend comes looking for him and we need to be ready." Stated Tully earning a nod from Roy.

 **Rockford Hills Church**

On the far side of Rockford Hills was a church known around the country for hosting the weddings of the most famous of people around Vinewood. It was a tough place to book for people wanting to get married, but thanks to Mark's Merryweather contacts he was able to book the building as he stood at the front of a large room with Lee, Mercy, and Trip standing beside him while Tiffany, Megan, and Dr. Ling stood adjacent to them with smiles on their faces.

"It's a beautiful sight." Said Dex from his position in the crowd of people sitting in pews. Amongst the crowd was himself, Marrick, Franklin, Lamar, Bird, Link, Jericho, B-Rock, Yin, Yukio, Tracy, Twister, Vick's, and even Felix found himself sitting in the front-row of the pews behind other members of the Families, Ballas, San Fierro Triad, Korean Mob, Da Nang Boyz, Boys of Samoa, and even a few members of Merryweather like Trueblood and Kotze also found themselves in the back as the organ started to play causing everyone to turn their heads and watch as Martin entered the room with Maggie on his arm.

As Mark eyed the woman he was prepared to spend the rest of his life with he couldn't help but smile at her and take in her beauty while Martin walked her down the aisle. Being that her father was dead Martin was the only elderly man that she knew well enough to give her away.

"Proud of you two." He said as Maggie stood adjacent to Mark with a smile on her face as the priest started to speak.

"We're gathered here today for the union of Marcus Roman and Maggie Tran-." As the priest spoke Trigger found himself going bored of listening to radio.

"Damnit we're gonna be late." Trigger said before stepping out of the car and making his way inside of the house.

"Dude I didn't say you could fuck." Trigger yelled as he entered the living room and noticed Tweener tied up in the corner while F-Note was laying on the ground.

"What the!" he said upon seeing the duo.

"GET ON YOUR KNEES NIGGER!" yelled Tully as Trigger turned around and met the flashing of a gun muzzle as Tully pulled the trigger of his gun and let off three shots that collided with Trigger's chest and sent him flying backwards before hitting the ground with a loud thud as Tully stood over the man and noticed blood beginning to leak from the wounds.

"Stupid idiot." Said Roy with a chuckle as Tweener opened his eyes and noticed the body of Trigger causing him to let out a loud scream before Roy slammed his gun over his head.

"Mourning a porch money you are a disgrace to the race." He said before grabbing Tweener by his hair then beginning to drag his body away.

"The boys in the Senora Desert are gonna have fun with you boy." He finished with Tully eyeing the body of Trigger before walking out of the room.

"Marcus Roman do you take this woman to be your wife, to love her through sickness and through health from now and until the day of your death." The priest asked as Mark smiled at Maggie.

"I do." He replied as the priest turned to Maggie and asked her the same question.

"I do." She replied with a smile of her own.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of San Andreas I now pronounce you man and wife and you may now kiss the bride." He said as Mark quickly shared a long passionate kiss with Maggie that seemed to freeze time as everyone clapped at the scene before them with smiles on their face.

"Are you crying?" asked Link as he looked at Jericho.

"It's just a beautiful moment." The pilot replied earning a slap on the back of the head courtesy of Marrick.

 **Grand Senora Desert**

The drive to the Senora wasn't long for Tully as he quickly stepped out of his car with Roy and was quickly greeted by the scene of a sea of male and female Neo Nazi's with smiles on their faces.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you…the race traitor." Yelled Tully as he opened the back of his truck and pulled a cover off a bond Tweener earning loud yells and cheers from the group as they quickly pulled the Irish boy from the back of the truck and started to pound into his body while Tweener started to black out as old memories of his childhood filled his mind.

" _What up blood." Said a young Tweener as he stood on a corner in Davis wearing baggy clothing and a do-rag on his head earning chuckles from the few people walking by as they took in the sight of the thirteen year old white boy trying to act like a gangster._

" _Say white boy what you doing here." Came a loud yell as Tweener turned his head and noticed two purple wearing African American men approaching him._

" _What's good cuz?" Tweener asked earning chuckles from the group._

" _White boy you don't belong in South Central." One of them yelled while another looked Tweener up and down._

" _But I like your shoes though." He said as Tweener looked down at his shoes._

" _Now give them to me before I beat your ass boy." He yelled causing Tweener to take a step back as the men looked ready to pounce on him but before they could they were quickly knocked away by an Afro-Samoan teen, a black-Mexican, and a black Irish teen as Tweener looked on with wide eyes as the group threw punches at the Ballas before turning to Tweener grabbing him by his hand and then running off before the Ballas could get back on their feet._

" _Thanks for the save." Tweener said as the group made their way to a spot where they could rest._

" _First rule to life dude, when walking through South Central and you ain't affiliated don't draw attention to yourself." Said Mark earning a slight nod Tweener who started to walk after him._

As reality started to return to Tweener it came with the taste of blood that was flowing from his mouth as a Neo-Nazi threw punches at his head causing more memories and flashbacks to grow through his mind with each blow.

" _You act black but you'll always be our white boy." Came the voice of Link as another punch collided with Tweener's head._

" _You're not black Tweener but you're mutt like us." The voice of Trip soon followed._

" _Pull your pants up dude shit don't look right." Mercy's voice soon followed._

" _You're just as strong as the rest of us brother." Trigger soon came._

" _The woman fit for you is out there Tween." Maggie's voice soon followed._

" _Be yourself and I'll like you a lot better." The voice of F-Note quickly followed._

" _No matter what your skin color is you're a brother that's bound by blood when you're running with us."_ The voice of Lee soon followed as Tweener noticed a man lifting his steel toed boots over his head.

"Stop!" yelled Tully earning a confused look from the group.

"Billy here is a race traitor, a disgrace to the white race because he wants to act and be like one of those green wearing coons in South Central. So if Billy wants to act like a nigger-." Tully yelled before turning to the back of his truck and pulling out a long metal chain.

"We're gonna treat Billy like a nigger." He yelled earning loud cheers from the group as they quickly positioned Tweener behind the truck while stripping off his shirt and pants and tying the metal chain around both of his legs.

"You brought this on yourself." Said Tully as he stood over Tweener who seemed to be in a world of his own while a man started up his truck.

" _In this life or the next we'll always be together because neither Earth, Heaven, nor Hell can keep us separated."_ Came the voice of Mark as a smile spread across the face of Tweener as the man stepped on the gas petal and sent the vehicle rocketing forward.

 **Rockford Hills Church**

Things were peaceful and a quiet at the church as Mark sat at te head table with Maggie sitting on his lap watching as everyone danced and ate cake with each other.

"We're finally one." Said Mark as he planted a quick kiss on Maggie's cheek.

"Yeah now all we have to do is see this through." Maggie replied while resting Mark's hand on her stomach earning a chuckle from Mark who rested his head in the center of Maggie's back as Martin and Marrick approached the duo and planted a kiss on Maggie's cheek.

"There's my sister-in-law." Said Martin earning a chuckle from Maggie.

"I can still fight you for it." She replied as Mark sent a look to Marrick who only flipped him off.

"I can get married to asshole I just like playing the field." Marrick replied earning a slight chuckle from his younger brother.

"Our parents would be proud of this day." Martin said earning a nod from Mark who sat Maggie down beside him Felix approached the group.

"Good to see you Carnale." Said Mark with a chuckle.

"You don't get to say that word." Felix shot back.

"Glad you came." Mark replied.

"Yeah well you don't get that many weddings in South Central and I need to mix it up from the usual funerals." Felix shot back before bumping fist with Mark.

"Hey did you guys see Trigger and Tweener?" Maggie asked earning a confused look from Mark who looked around the room and didn't spot the duo as Lee, Mercy, Trip, Link, and Jericho came running at him.

"What's going on?" asked Mark as he eyed the group closely.

"Brother some white boys shot Trigger at F-Note house." Said Lee to everyone's surprise.

"WHAT!" Mark yelled while quickly rising to his feet with a growl.

"They took Tweener to Trigger said to the Senora Desert." Added Mercy as everyone heard Maggie give a violent groan as a wet sound caught everyone's attention.

"My water just broke the babies coming." She said in a strained voice.

"Now!" asked Marrick.

"Don't worry about me go after Tweener and get to Trigger now." Maggie yelled in a strained voice while Mark nodded his head.

"Link take Mercy, Trip, and Jericho and get to Trigger take Ling with you. Me and Lee are going after Tweener." Said Mark earning nods from the group/

"You two aren't going along." Said Martin.

"Yeah I been dying for some action." Said Marrick as the group quickly rushed for the door with everyone asking them questions as Mark noticed Felix following after him.

"You coming along?" Mark asked earning a nod from the Azteca.

"You may need some backup and I never go anywhere unarmed." Said Felix as he lifted his shirt and revealed the handle of his pistol as the group climbed into their vehicles and drove off while the girls started helping Maggie to a car.

 **Strawberry**

F-Note quickly hung up her phone after her talk with Lee. She quickly called him after regaining consciousness and she quickly looked down at the Trigger whose head was lying on her lap taking shallow breaths.

"It's gonna be okay Trigger the guys are on their way." She said as Trigger spit up bubbles as his mind filled with memories of his own.

" _Fucking puto!" yelled a Vago member as he slammed his fist against a younger Trigger's head knocking the teen down._

" _You ain't brown you fucking Mayate!" he yelled before raising his fist ready to strike Trigger again before he was hit over the head by a baseball bat courtesy of an Afro-Samoan teen who quickly turned to Trigger._

" _Looks like you need a hand brother." Mark replied before extending his hand to Trigger._

"IN HERE!" yelled F-Note as Link, Mercy, Trip, Jericho, and Dr. Ling rushed into the living room and noticed the body of Trigger on the floor.

"Oh god." Said Trip as the group stood back and eyed his suit that once white but had now turned to a pinkish color thanks to his blood.

"Guys if we're gonna save Trigger we gotta get him to a hospital." Dr. Ling yelled breaking the men from their trance as Mercy quickly approached the black-Filipino and threw him over his shoulder before running out of the house with him while Mark found himself on his motorcycle speeding down the highway flying past cars with Martin and the others following behind him.

"Please be okay brothers." Mark said a memory filled his own mind of an even that happened a few months ago.

" _You guys still up?" he asked while noticing Trigger and Tweener sitting on the couch in his living room._

" _Yeah this news is just a lot to take in right now." Said Trigger as Mark took a seat in between the duo._

" _Yeah well she wanted a baby and when I tried to pull out she slammed down on it." Said Mark earning chuckles from the duo._

" _Don't laugh I'm serious, I'm still worried what that kids gonna turn out like with parents like us." Mark stated._

" _Won't be too fucked they're gonna have us." Said Tweener._

" _That…makes me feel a lot worse brother." Mark replied._

" _It doesn't matter we're gonna be here with you through it all." Said Trigger earning a nod from Mark before the trio bumped fist._

"Hang on Trigger." Said Lee as he rested Trigger's head on his lap while Link, Jericho, Trip, and Dr. Ling put pressure on his wounds.

"Tell me Mark I'm sorry." Trigger said through strained breaths.

"Save your strength Trigger." Said Dr. Ling.

"Move faster." Yelled Trip.

"I'm doing what I can." Said Mercy as he swerved past the police cars.

"You're gonna be fine brother." Said Lee as he turned to Trigger who was smiling at him.

"Momma!" he said earning everyone's attention.

"Momma I'm coming…!" he said before closing his eyes as Dr. Ling looked at the group with tears beginning to form in her eyes and anger in her heart.

"DAMMIT!" yelled Link at the top of his lungs as tears started to form in his eyes.

 **Grand Senora Desert**

"THERE!" yelled Martin as the group followed Mark as he turned his motorcycle off the main road and onto a dirt path where the group noticed a red pickup truck speeding around the road while dragging something behind it.

"Ram it!" yelled Mark as Martin sped towards the truck before slamming his car in the side of the truck forcing the drive to stop and sending the vehicle sliding while Mark hopped off his bike and made his way to the back of the truck.

"TWEENER!" Mark yelled before he looked behind the truck. His actions were soon regretted as his eyes fell on the body of Tweener. He had skid marks covering his body and most of his skin on his back, legs, and arms had been peeled off to the point where Mark could see bones and exposed muscle tissue and most of his limbs were being held by a small thread of skin.

"Jesus!" Mark said while bending down and noticing that he could see Tweener's heart beating behind his exposes ribcage.

"I knew you'd come." Tweener said with a half-smile on his scared face.

"Don't talk save your strength." Said Mark as Tweener started to chuckle.

"What's the point, I ain't gonna survive something like this brother. Hell if you tried to move me itll do more harm than good." Tweener replied through strained breaths as Mark looked him over. In truth what he said was right as Mark looked over Tweener's broken body he knew that if someone tried to lift him or move him it would cause him a lot of pain and there was no way they could get him to a hospital in time before he bled to death.

"You gotta do it brother, you gotta take the pain away." Tweener said to Mark's shock.

"I don't know if I can do that." Said Mark.

"I can!" came a familiar voice as Martin, Marrick, and Felix stood behind Mark.

"I can as well you shouldn't have to do something like that to your own vato Marcus." Stated Felix as he drew his gun.

"No it has to be Mark." Said Tweener.

"When we met I was just that homeless wannabe gangster in Davis and a lot of people beat me up, but when you took me in. I wasn't picked on anymore. So I'm begging you take the pain away like you did all those years ago please?" Tweener asked while coughing up blood.

"Give me a warriors death." He said as Mark nodded his head before reaching into his pants and drawing his Combat Knife from its brown sheath.

"As you wish." Mark replied while eyeing Tweener closely.

"Tully!" he said to everyone's confusion.

"Tully that's who did this he runs with the Aryan Vanguard…make him suffer brother." Said Tweener as Mark nodded his head before lifting his knife over Tweener's head.

"I will!" said Mark before drove his blade down into Tweener's chest past his ribcage and into his heart as everyone watched Tweener jump up before slowly convulsing while Mark looked away from him with his eyes closed and tears falling down on Tweener.

"Five Points Gang!" Tweener said before the light faded from his eyes as Martin, Marrick, and Felix lowered their heads while Mark pulled his knife out of Tweener's body and let out a violent shriek that could be heard throughout the desert as Mercy pulled his truck up at the scene before stepping out with the others who couldn't stop their tears from falling after seeing the body of Tweener.

 **Mount Zonah Medical Center**

"OH GOD!" yelled Maggie as she screamed at the top of her lungs while the doctors continued to tell her push.

"FUCK YOU!" Maggie yelled before taking deep breaths and giving a strong push as the sound of crying filled the room.

"I can see the head." The doctor said as Maggie gave another strong push before collapsing on the bed while the sound of crying filled the room.

"It's a girl." Said the doctor as he quickly wrapped the baby in a blanket while Maggie layed in a gaze as Mark walked into the hospital with Martin, Marrick, Felix, Lee, Mercy, Trip, Link, Jericho, and Dr. Ling causing everyone to turn their heads and look at the group with wide eyes.

"What happened?" asked Tamika as she approached Martin who took a seat in the waiting area while Dr. Ling took Mark to the back of the hospital while Lee and the others explained what happened to Trigger and Tweener.

"Damn!" said Franklin as he lowered his head with Lamar and Bird while Mark and Dr. Ling made their way deeper into the hospital before arriving at a room with Maggie's name on the door and then walking inside earning Maggie's attention.

"Did you get them?" she asked while rising up with the baby in her arms as Mark quickly eyed his daughter and noticed that she had traits to both her parents. Her eyes were slanted to show off her Asian features like her mother, she had straight black hair similar to her father, Mark's dark black eyes, and ears similar to her mother.

"What's her name?" he asked to Maggie's confusion as she noticed him smiling at the baby.

"Marron Kono Roman." Maggie replied after a few seconds of silence as Mark quickly picked the baby up before presenting it to Dr. Ling.

"I need to talk to Maggie." He said earning a nod from Dr. Ling who walked out of the room as Martin, Lee, and the others walked down the hall before looking into the room as Maggie gave a sad cry before falling into Mark's arms and crying into his chest while Mark stared into the nothing that was in front of him.

" _A wise man once said that there are answers within questions, that there is hope within despair, there is beauty in a failure, there are depths of pain beyond compare, there are songs yet to be sung, and there is grace within forgiveness, but what happens when you can't find those answers, hope, and beauty_?" he asked himself while wrapping his arms around Maggie and allowing her to cry her eyes.

" _A wise man once said that but he never said what to do when you're in a situation like mine."_ He finished while lowering his head while the group looked on with sadness and anger in their hearts.

 **Authors Note:** And that's the end of this sad sad chapter. I gotta say this was the hardest to chapter for me to write because I just killed off two of my favorite characters also two characters that have built a strong fan base amongst my readers. Originally the plan was just to kill Tweener but having Trigger go out as well was a last minute decision. You also see why I didn't put Tweener in my Nolens story because since I use the same characters and they so happen to die in a story then be reused in a different story people automatically assume they're gonna die in the next story. I knew from the beginning Tweener was gonna die unlike Trigger so you see my point.

Merryweather is based off Blackwater Security a real life private security company that operates in the Middle East. On September 16, 2007 in Bagdad Iraq, Blackwater soldiers killed seventeen Iraqi Civilians and injured twenty more, the incident has been dubbed The Nisour Square Massacre. The soldiers responsible were tried and convicted in 2014 but the massacre was just a laundry list of crimes Blackwater was accused of that ranged from negligence, racial discrimination, prostitution, wrongful death, murder, and the smuggling of weapons and drugs into Iraq. So to change up appearance Blackwater went through numerous name changes over the years to try and wash away the muddy name but in truth it's a just a name change. The name and logo may change but the same soldiers and the same CEO's run it so there's really no change.

So Ares is taking over Merryweather and the Jaegers are the soldiers of the Cerberus Project. When we talk Heroin we think the golden triangle and Mexico, but in truth Afghanistan has been the number one supplier of opium in the world with the exclusion of 2001 and has been since in fact 92% of the legal opiates in the world originated from Afghanistan and over 90% of the Heroin in all of Europe originated from Afghanistan. Blackwater was accused of trafficking the drugs and that's sorta where I got the idea to have Merryweather move heroin. The reason for that will be revealed later.

Mark selling those guns to Martin Madraza is based on a real life thing. People move guns to the Cartels south of the border it's really the only thing that comes out of America and goes into Mexico as well as Canada. Los Zeros Cartel is based off the Zeta Cartel but the name and how they dress comes from the Los Zeros on Z-Nation.

The wedding and the birth of Mark's daughter has always been on my mind and I just been waiting to show it and glad I could finally write it in.

We introduced Roy who's appearance is based off Kevin Rankins appearance on White House Down. You ever notice he plays a racist in a lot of movies he was a racist in White House Down that blew up a post office because they hired too many blacks and he was a racist in Breaking Bad. He plays that role very well to me and in later chapters I'll introduce more skinheads and Neo-Nazi's/

A lot was revealed about Tully in this chapter, in fact I want to thank Moonman for giving me some information about racist as well as those assholes on Stormfront. Tully is everything you're not like I said I gave him traits of the character in the movie Supremacy, as well as traits from Vern Schillinger from OZ, Derek Vinyard from American History X, and from modern day racist. Because of so Tully isn't the white sheet wearing, cross-burning, inbred redneck like most Nazi's. He's educated he knows about black culture, Asian culture, and Native culture. The idea of that came from Supremacy when he mentioned that he studied Buddha as well as other philosophers while on OZ Schillinger knew what a Jihad was and before 9/11 a doubt anybody knew what a Jihadist was unless they were soldiers.

Tully has traits of them but he doesn't have their weaknesses like Schillinger and Vinyard is against drugs whereas Tully isn't prodrugs but he sees a use for them. He's more than willing to work with other races but not for other races. He's also against the mixing of the races like many other racist. Some people believe that the world would be better if whites stayed in Europe, blacks in Africa and Australia, Asians in Asia, and Natives in the west and Tully has that mindset that many of those people that believe this but if say a war broke out and races had to work together to fight they could work together. Oh and when I wrote about blacks in Hitler's Army that is true there were blacks in his army especially during the campaign through Africa.

Tully's wife is based off Leslie Bibb and we'll see more of her next chapter as well as her kids.

Now we get down to the hard part about this chapter, and let me tell you I'm awaiting the fallout from killing both Tweener and Trigger so let a rip. Trigger's death was similar to the way the character Tully in Supremacy shot the black cop that pulled him over and he even said the same thing. The flashbacks should have been a dead giveaway about him dying though which was hard to write because before the war with the Deuce Trigger didn't have much to go with, the fact that he died before Jericho is shocking to me as well.

Tweener death is similar to the way Carlos died in Saints Row II, which to me didn't fit with the story. Marrow was obviously a Polynesian while dragging someone to death is famous for being done by white supremacist. It's big in the south and a very bad way to die just imagine your flesh being forcibly peeled off and over time your limbs start to separate from your body that's what you get. It became big in 1998 when James Byrd was dragged to death by three white supremacist in Jasper, Texas. There have been numerous movies about racism that showed a dragging and on OZ Vern Schillinger's son Andrew Schillinger was serving time for dragging someone to death. To me that's more brutal then that curve stomp on American History X yes that looked like it hurt but me I would have taken the bullet seriously I would have been shot over that.

It's a brutal way to go out and Mark killing Tweener was based off the way the boss killed Carlos in Saints Row II. In truth you can't move someone after they've been dragged for so long without causing more pain, if you can get them to ambulance go for it but death is almost certain. Killing Tweener will change Mark into a different person that nobody would expect.

Stick around for next chapter because it's gonna be my most bloodies chapter yet. I didn't put the Aztecas attacking the Deuce but it's next chapter and it's a doozy. Tully goes on the attack again and kills more people you've come to know and love. While Jaegers, the Families, and even the Ballas go on the warpath against the white gangs. A lot of bodies are gonna be dropped next chapter so stick around for it.

Thank you all for reading have a nice nice day. Zilla Out


	28. The Day of the Dead

**Chapter 28: Dia de Muertos or The Day of the Dead**

 **Revenge in Blood**

Church bells were ringing in the distance on this sunny day in San Andreas but this wasn't a wedding or even a happy. Today was a funeral for two young men who were cut down before their time, they weren't saints but in a place like Los Santos nobody was. They died horrible deaths that neither deserved and sadness was radiating at Vinewood Cemetery as Mark, Maggie, Martin, Marrick, Felix, Tamika, Jasmine, Lee, Megan, Mercy, Trip, Tiffany, Link, Jericho, Dex, B-Rock, Dr. Ling, Tamika, Jasmine, Franklin, Lamar, Bird, and members of both the Families and Ballas from Strawberry, Davis, and East Beach sat in front of a priest that had just finished given a sermon about the two men before stepping aside allowing Mark to come up and speak as the youngest Roman quickly handed Maggie their baby Marron.

Since her birth Mark has been almost inseparable from his daughter taking her almost everywhere and even staying in the girl's bedroom while she slept at night. Trigger and Tweener's death hit him hard but it seemed to hit Maggie even harder to the point where the veteran didn't know much to do with herself as Mark took a stand at the podium dressed in his black tuxedo and took off his black shades to reveal his tired eyes that looked like he hadn't slept in days before clearing his throat and beginning to speak while a choir stood behind him.

"Alpha Omega everyone has one but in this world it seems like you don't live to see your date of Omega." Said Mark with a slight chuckle.

"Years I promised all of my brothers not just Trigger and Tweener, but everyone Lee, Mercy, Trip, Link, Jericho, Brian, Derick, Liam, and a number of others who found a family with the Five Shades that I would protect them, that I would keep them safe through it all and that I would have their backs no matter when or where." Mark stated before he gave a chuckle.

"Now every time I'm celebrating my daughter's birth I'm remembering my brother's deaths. Despite everything we did we weren't bad people over the months we've made friends we'd thought we'd never make." Said Mark as he sent a look to the back where he noticed F-Note crying in Franklin's chest while sitting back with the other members of Chamberlain and Forum Gangsters.

"We have a saying amongst us that no matter what Earth, Heaven, or Hell will keep any of us separated. So right now I know both Trigger and Tweener and looking upon us guarding us, loving us, and they're gonna be here until we breathe our last breath so right now we shouldn't be mourning their deaths but celebrating the laughs, smiles, and the joy we shared with these men because we will see them again." Said Mark earning nod from the group.

"Trigger Tweener until we meet again." Said Mark as he reached into his jacket to pull two red roses before biting down on his right thumb until he drew blood before stepping down while the choir started to sing the song I'll be Missing You by P. Diddy and Faith Evans while Mark kissed the top of his roses before dropping them on the caskets as the group watched him draw the Chinese Symbol for Brother in the side of the caskets with his own blood before tapping the tops.

" _What's the deal with you and flashy cars?" asked an eleven year old Mark as a memory of sitting outside a store in Vespucci with Trigger, Tweener, Lee, Mercy, Trip, Link, Maggie, and Jericho eating ice cream when they watched a group of Chicanos driving flashy Lowriders cruising past them._

" _What man doesn't like flashy cars?" Trigger responded with a chuckle._

" _Dudes who don't have to compensate for their small dick." Tweener replied with a chuckle earning laughs from the group while Trigger just flipped them off._

As Mark rose up he quickly moved to Maggie who approached the casket and set her rose on top with her tears running down her face. She didn't bother to wear makeup because she knew it was just going to come off as she tapped the tops.

"I'll miss you both." She said while closing her eyes.

" _You guys didn't have to do that." Said an eight year old Maggie as she walked a beatup Trigger and Tweener inside of the abandoned building they'd been calling their home for the next for months._

" _Hey it don't matter who they is, if they mouth off to our little sister we getting off on they ass." Said Trigger as he spit blood from his mouth._

" _Well you should have let that one go, saying fuck the Ballas in a city like Davis isn't a smart idea." Maggie replied while helping the duo take a seat._

" _It don't matter." Trigger replied bringing a smile to Maggie's face as she gave the duo quick kisses on the cheek._

" _I love you guy." She said before giving them both hugs._

As Maggie walked away she quickly took a side next to Mark, Martin, Marrick, Tamika, and Jasmine while Lee approached the caskets biting his fingers to draw blood before drawing the Chinese symbols for love on the side of both caskets.

"We'll avenge you brothers." Lee said while bowing his head.

" _There you go Lee." Said a young Trigger as he, Lee, Mercy, Trip, Tweener, Mark, and Link sat on the benches at an arcade and watched as a cute Chinese girl walked by smiling at him and winking her eye._

" _Oh just because I'm Asian that means I like other Asian girls." Lee replied._

" _Well don't you?" Trigger asked with a raised eyebrow._

" _They not high on my list." Lee answered._

" _They on mine though." Mark replied with a chuckle._

" _Say girl come talk to your boy." Said Mark as he quickly hopped off the benches and approached the Chinese girl._

" _Okay Mark likes Asian girls what do you like then?" asked Trigger._

" _Ain't it obvious?" Lee said as he sent a look to a thick African-American girl with long curly black hair._

" _I like my women a little on the dark side and thicka then a snicka." Said Lee._

" _Me too." Said Tweener as Lee sent a look to the boy._

" _Five bucks says I get her before you do." Lee said with a smile._

" _You're on!" said Tweener as the group started to run after the girl while Mercy and the others stood back laughing._

As Lee finished at the casket Mercy and Trip quickly approached with bleeding finger as well before drawing the Chinese symbols for Strength and Loyalty on the side before bowing their heads.

"I know I was hard on you but it was only to educate you." Said Mercy as he eyed Tweener's coffin.

"Until all are one." Said Trip as he eyed Trigger's coffin as the duo bowed their heads.

" _You're doing it wrong." Said a younger Mercy as he eyed Tweener who was trying to pull off a Balla-Walk._

" _Oh yeah and what do you know." Said Tweener earning a chuckle from the black-Mexican._

" _You forget I grew up in Davis brother I know it all." Said Mercy as he started to show Tweener how to do perform the dance while Trigger, Trip, Lee, and Mark stood by._

" _Why would he want to know how to do that if he ain't a Balla?" Trigger asked before turning his head and noticing Mark, Lee, and Trip also doing the dance to his surprise as he slapped his forehead before joining in with the group as a smile spread across his face._

As the duo stepped aside Link and Jericho quickly made their way to the caskets and drew the Chinese symbols for Togetherness and Power on the side of the caskets before bowing their heads.

"This life or the next we are together." Link as Jericho tried to hold back his tears before Link placed his arm over his shoulder while bowing his head.

" _Get them bitches." Yelled a group of beatup Vagos as they ran down a dark alley screaming at the top of their lungs as Link stuck his head out of a dumpster to see that the coast was clear._

" _All clear." Said Link as he climbed out while Trigger hopped out coughing._

" _Who's idea was it to throw a brick at the Vagos?" he asked while the group climbed out of the trashcan._

" _This guy right here." Said Tweener with a chuckle as Jericho hopped out of the trashcan with a banana peel on top of his head._

" _Dude." Said Tweener as Jericho caught site of it and tried to shake it off while Mark and the others stood back laughing._

" _That's not funny." Said Jericho._

" _Stop It Jericho's crying." Said Mark as the group took a moment of silence before breaking out laughing._

" _You guys are assholes." Jericho replied with a chuckle._

As the duo made their way over to Mark and the o0thers they watched as the others came up to drop roses on top of the coffins and say their goodbyes as Franklin and Lamar approached Mark and the other members of the Roman Family.

"Sorry for you loss man neither one of them dudes deserved what they got." Said Franklin earning a nod from Mark.

"If you wanna bust on some fools let Forum know." Said Lamar earning a nod from Mark.

"Appreciate that." Said Mark as Felix approached him.

"I'm sorry for you loss." He said earning a nod from Mark who put his hand on the Azteca member's shoulder.

"Just glad you could be here." Mark replied as Felix shook his head.

"I had to show you something that concerns you as much as it does the Aztecas, Vagos, and Mara Bunta." Said Felix as Mark gave the man a confused look before handing Marron to Maggie and giving both girls a quick kiss before walking off with Martin, Marrick, Lee, Mercy, Trip, Link, and Jericho followed the Azteca away from the crowd.

"These were taken in Rancho, Vespucci, Cypress Flats, just about anywhere brown is really concentrated." Said Felix as he pulled out his phone and showed the group pictures of headstones with racist propaganda, swastikas, and Nazi images.

"Jesus Christ." Said Mercy as the group eyed a picture of a headstone with "Beaners Must Die" in red spray-paint over the name.

"This was taken in East LS." Said Felix as he flipped to a picture of prosthetic heads made to look like Mexican men and women on poles surrounding a large cemetery in East LS with "GO BACK HOME BORDER JUMPER" written on the sidewalks.

"Skinheads are trying to take the fight to brown?" asked Mark earning a nod from Felix.

"Yeah lucky for them it's Dia de Muertos." Said Felix earning Mark's attention.

"The Day of the Dead, it's the first night isn't it when they honor the kids?" asked Mark earning a nod from Felix.

"On these days brown gangs can't raise their guns on each other for when we meet on the graveyard but they can kill others. RIght now there's talk of retaliation but Onda wants to wait until after these days to deal with those white Chavalas until then we have to hold out." He stated.

"Good more White boys for us." Said Marrick with venom in his tone.

"So what's you're plan?" asked Felix as he eyed Mark who remained silent.

"We bury our brothers, go to the reception, then we meet back up at truck yard and I'll have a plan ready." Said Mark earning a nod from Felix as he walked away with the others.

 **Vespucci**

Things were different on this side of West Los Santos the scenery wasn't sad like at the cemetery. In this all white suburban neighborhood a big party was being thrown at a house. The scene looked almost like a packed nightclub with skinheads throwing their arms around in dance while horror core music that was filled with racial rhetoric's filled the air as Tully found himself sitting on a couch laughing with four other skinheads.

"So I tell the spook bitch at least my wife can grow hair." Said a bald Skinhead with wide dark brown eyes and stood about six feet with a muscular build and wearing a white t-shirt under a green jacket, with dark green cargo pants, and black boots with red shoe laces. This man's name was Jonathan Hunt and he was an enforcer for Beachside White Pride and under his belt has more bodies then a lot of the people in that room.

"Man that's a funny story." Said a balding Caucasian man with a peanut head wide black eyes and wearing a button up green shirt that was open up in the front to reveal a Swastika tattooed on the bottom of his neck, black pants, and black boots. This man's name was a Charles Ray he was another Aryan Vanguard member with bodies of his own and once belonged to the Waffen Emperors Prison Gang a loyal subordinate to the Aryan Vanguard.

"Hey Tully tell um what you did to that race traitor in the desert." Said a Caucasian man with long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and wearing a black t-shirt, blue jean pants, and black boots with red laces. This man's name was Max Richards and he was a shotcaller in Americas Most Wanted and is another dangerous man in Los Santos white supremacist community.

"Oh yeah you remember Billy from Bolingbrook?" asked Tully earning a nod from Ray.

"So after he got out he hooked up with those green wearing animals in Strawberry, he was even shacked up with one of their Hoodrats." Said Tully earning loud groans from the group.

"That's a no no he gonna be raising her nine kids." said Hunt with a chuckle.

"So we got him in the Senora Desert tied him to the back of a truck and just painted the sand with his blood." Said Tully with a chuckle earning laughs from the group.

"Hey what they was calling him Tweener?" asked Roy earning louder laughs from the group before they were stopped by a large Caucasian man who approached the group.

"Gabriel wants to see all of you." The man said causing the group to rise up before making their way up the stairs of the house before knocking on a door then slowly entering a study where they noticed an elderly Caucasian man with short greying hair and wearing a black collar shirt, black slacks, and dress shoes sitting behind a desk while a bald man with a graying handlebar mustache and wearing a grey sleeveless shirt that showed off his swastika tattoo on his upper left arm, black pants, and black boots sat across from them.

The elderly man was known around Los Santos as being called the Pied Piper of the Skinhead movement, his name is Gabriel Alexander. He's one of the original founders of Beachside White Pride and he had converted over a hundred men to the skinhead movement. He has no murders that he's committed under his belt and has never pulled the trigger himself but he's got over ten thousand men who have killed and are willing to kill from Southern San Andreas to Liberty City and he loves to flaunt that power on his radio show.

"You wanted to see us sir?" asked Tully earning a nod from Gabriel.

"Yes Tully this is Jimmy Thomas he's one of our newest recruits just got out of Bolingbrook. Jimmy this is Tully, Roy, Charles, Hunt, and Max." The man said while watching Tully and the others shake hands with the man.

"Jimmy here runs a number of meth labs in Northern San Andreas and is looking to push south into Blaine County." Said Gabriel.

"Trevor Phillips country." Said Roy with a chuckle.

"Yes and I think it's time we took that crazy bastard down. He's managed to take down the entire Lost MC in Blaine County and prevent the Angels of Death from establishing themselves in Blaine County but I think with our new numbers and Tully here at the lead we can take him down." The man stated earning a nod from Tully. In truth he never liked drug use but overtime he learned to tolerate it. What Hitler was fighting for was a world for the strong and if someone would sell their souls for drugs there was no place for them in the world Tully was trying to establish so if he had to sell drugs to his own to weed out the weak Tully had no problem with it at all.

"Consider it done." Said Tully earning a nod from Gabriel.

"Also who's idea was it to tag up all those gravesites?" he asked as everyone sent a look to Max.

"Because of you the brothers inside have been getting some heat from the Vagos and Onda." said Gabriel with anger in his voice causing Max to lower his head.

"And that's what we need." He finished to everyone's surprise.

"Since black took over the yard Bolingbrook Onda's been on the receiving end and the bosses in federal want us to make a move against Onda for the deaths of our brothers." Stated Gabriel earning surprised looks from the group.

"Orders already come down tomorrow morning we strike brown inside the prisons and outside at their little celebration in East LS." He finished earning nods and smiles from the group.

 **Bolingbrook Prison**

The sun was shining down brightly on the yards of Bolingbrook. The scene was becoming the norm at the prison but strange across San Andreas for the yard at this prison was predominately black and not brown like most yards. The population for the Southern Chicano population in the general population had drastically dropped since Ares took control.

As the white inmates walked around the yard discussing their plans of attacking the Mexicans they didn't realize that they had caught the attention of a Family member from Chamberlain Hills who overheard them and quickly went to retrieve a cellphone from a BGA member.

 **Roman Trucking Company**

The drive to the truck yard wasn't long after leaving the after-party as Mark, Martin, Marrick, Felix, Lee, Mercy, Trip, Link, and Jericho stepped out of their cars and quickly made their way to the back office before closing the door behind him.

"Alright what do you have planned little brother?" Marrick as Mark turned to Felix.

"I know you probably had better things to do today, so for being here with us…I brought you something." Said Mark as he turned away from the group before reaching behind a table and pulling out a suitcase and setting it down on the table.

"Consider this a gift to take care of your Deuce problem." Said Mark as he opened the suitcase and revealed that is was filled with about twelve hand Grenades.

"Woah I don't think Ares would like this." Said Felix.

"Fuck Ares, we're not supposed to kill people either but I can guarantee that this group is gonna a trail of bodies across LS." Mark replied to Felix's shock.

"And this is our first target." Said Mark as he turned an old radio that was in the corner before turning it on to a public broadcast.

" _Listen all I'm saying is that if the Mexican people didn't want their families gravesites desecrated they shouldn't come over to this country and bring their crime, drugs, and rapist."_ Came the voice of an obvious white supremacist.

" _How do I feel about Asians, let me tell you I don't believe that model minority bull crap that they try to make us believe they're no worse than the Mexicans they come here with the intent to pregnant by white men and tie them die with their anchor babies just for citizenship in this great country."_ He continued causing the group to raise their eyebrows.

" _As for the black community of the United States is there much else to say they're nothing but a bunch of lazy good for nothings that's looking to drag this country down into the dark ages-."_ The man continued before Mark shut off the radio.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Jericho.

"That my friends was The Hard Truth with Gabriel Alexander. He's the face of the white supremacist movement in Los Santos and has connections to all the skinhead gangs in the state, but in a few hours he's gonna be another mutilated corpse." Said Mark earning a nod from the group.

"Why don't you just go after that guy Tully?" asked Martin.

"Because Tully may have been the one to kill Tweener and Trigger but I want to hurt everyone involved and I mean everyone." Said Mark earning nods from the group.

"We kill Gabriel then we move onto the rest." Said Lee earning a nod from Mark.

"Felix take care of your problem and we'll move on ours." Said Mark earning a nod from Felix who rose from the table and shook hands with Mark before walking out of the room.

"Are we really helping the enemy?" asked Martin.

"Right now brown and black are about to be tight as hell." Said Mark earning confused looks from the group.

"Head homebrothers we can take care of the Aryans." Said Mark.

"You ain't doing this without us. Trigger and Tweener helped us fight the Deuce we owe it to them to stick with you." Said Martin.

"Plus I was starting to like the white boy he was really starting to grow on me." Said Marrick with an evil chuckle.

"Alright we'll let you know what to do just stay on hold for the moment." Said Mark earning nods from his brothers before they walked out of the room.

"So when you wanna move on Gabriel?" asked Mercy with venom in his tone,

"A few hours I want to spend some time with my wife and daughters and I expect all of you to be sharpening your weapons." Said Mark earning nods from the group.

"No guns?" asked Trip.

"Can't make people suffer with guns." Said Mark before he rose from his seat along with the others as they made their way out of the room.

 **Rockford Hills**

The scene at the Salazar home seemed to resemble that of a UN debate as Luis stood in front of the various shotcallers for the brown gangs that operated in South Central. The topic of the day was an easy one to figure out…striking back against the Nazi's that defaced their family's final resting place.

"I know all of you want to strike out, but you heard Onda's orders we have to wait." Said Luis as the group gave low growls.

"So I expect all of you to be at the graveyards tonight and tomorrow to mourn your dead and prevent anything from happening." Said Luis with venom in his tone.

"Now go back to your barrios and tell your men." He finished before watching the men leave with the exception of Navaro and Miguel.

"Shouldn't you two being helping your mother and sister for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Those gringos fucked over Carlos's grave and you really want us to just hold off on striking back?" asked Miguel with anger in his voice.

"I'm not asking you to let this go, but think before you act." Luis replied earning a low growl from Miguel that was interrupted as the trio watched Luis's daughter Olivia enter the room.

"Are you finished?" she asked earning a nod and a smile from Luis.

"Yes mija." He replied before walking out of the room while Miguel turned to Navaro.

"You really want to sit around and wait?" he asked earning a few seconds of silence from Navaro before the Salvadoran man replied.

"Yes because the last time we disobeyed father and acted on impulse, a pregnant woman was burned alive." Navaro replied before walking away from Miguel who eyed him angrily at the mention of Sophia.

 **Davis**

The sun was finally beginning to set on this day in Davis as Doom found himself sitting in his home with Queen and thirteen other Deuce members while the song Colors by Ice-T played in the background but what the Deuce members didn't know was that a bright blue Tornado was stopping in front of the house with Felix and three other Azteca members inside.

"SI mama I'll be home some and we get ready for tomorrow." Said Felix before he hung up his phone.

"You vatos ready?" he asked as the group cocked their guns before stepping out the back of the car while around the back of the house Beto was moving under the cover of nightfall with two other Azteca members as they took cover around the back door with their weapons raised.

"Alright homes just as we planned." Said Felix as a black Tornado pulled up around the side of the house filled four more Azteca members. Felix felt lucky the house was at the end of the corner street because it allowed for the house to be easily surrounded as Felix watched the other Azteca member's setup around the car to use it for cover as Felix cocked his Shotgun Beto loaded his Mini Uzi while the other Azteca members lifted their weapons that ranged from Handguns, Submachine Guns, Shotgun, and Rifles and pointed them at the house with murderous intent.

"Stupid fucks." Said An Azteca member wearing a jersey with the number 18 on the back as he and Felix approached the front door of the house before knocking then stepping aside as a Deuce member quickly opened the door only for a round to tear through his chest and splatter blood on the wall courtesy of Felix while the jersey wearing Azteca member pulled the pin on two Grenades before tossing them into the house before fleeing with Felix.

"GRENADES!" yelled a Deuce member as the group tried to run out the front door only to be met with a barrage of bullets from the Azteca's that had the house completely surrounded as the first man ran out the front door he took a round straight to the head while the second took several to the body.

"Fucking Mayate!" yelled Beto as he and the Deuce members around the house fired on those that tried to flee from the backdoor only to be cut down by gunfire as Beto shot a Deuce member five times in the chest and sent the man flying back through the glass screen door while Felix pumped rounds from his Shotgun into the windows of the house while an Azteca member beside him wearing all black fired an M16 Assault Rifle with a rage as its powerful rounds ripped through the walls and tore through a Deuce member that hit the ground with a loud thud in front of Doom and Queen who had quickly layed on their bellies and crawled away from the living room just as the Grenades exploded that created a violent explosion that destroyed the remaining windows and killed four more Deuce members.

"Reloading!" yelled Felix he knew he wasn't in the deserts of the Middle East but telling his comrades when he was reloading wasn't an old habit that wasn't going to die anytime soon as long as he was in the streets of LS, but in that moment that he was reloading his Shotgun Queen and Doom quickly emerged from the house brandishing Mini Uzi's and firing a barrage at the Azteca's causing them to take cover behind their cars.

"SHIT!" yelled Beto as he ducked from the barrage of bullets that tore through the windows of the cars and forced glass to rain down on the gang members, but before one of them could be killed Felix fired a slug from his Shotgun that slammed into Queen's chest that exploded out her back and covered the already bullet filled house with more blood.

As Doom watched the body of the girl hit the ground he quickly turned back to Felix who had thrown away his Shotgun to draw a Combat Pistol that he had as his secondary weapon and was pointing the gun at Doom who had his gun drawn on him as well. A staredown soon followed as the duo eyed each other sizing up the other for a gun battle that could be their last.

Doom was watching Felix like a hawk while Felix's gaze were drawn to Doom's hands and when he noticed the Deuce member looking to squeeze the trigger of his weapon Felix acted first but instead of shooting first he ran backwards. His military training had taught him that Submachine Guns like Uzi's were meant for close range and the safest place one was when one of them was pointed at you was as far as possible. So Felix put distance from the gun as Doom pulled the trigger and fired a barrage of bullets while Felix jumped backwards over the hood of his car firing his pistol and striking Doom once in the shoulder, two times in the chest, and once in the leg, before finishing him off with a round to his forehead but before a smile could spread across Felix face he reached the other side of the car and hit the ground back first.

"Let's go Carnale." Yelled the Azteca member with the jersey as Felix quickly rose to his feet before running for the Tornado and sliding in the passenger seat while the driver drove away from the scene.

 **East Beach**

It was almost eight o'clock on the West Coast and the sun had long since set as Mark stood over the crib of his daughter with a smile on his face as he watched the girl sleep. In the weeks since her birth he'd discovered that Marron had some traits of her father and mother that weren't just physical but showed in her behavior.

She loved car rides similar to her father, she loved having her way like her mother, she was loud when she cried meaning that she had strong vocal chords like her mother, and despite wanting to ween her formula Marron liked breast milk better after Maggie fed her just once in the hospital.

Mark silently took credit for that and as he ran his hands over the child's soft curly hair, which she got from her father, he couldn't help the smile that seemed to creep its way on his face. He spent a lot of his time with her after Trigger and Tweener's deaths but he never really got the chance to look at her with his mind focusing primarily on them.

Their deaths were tragic but they will always be with him forever. The youngest Roman then lifted his arms and looked at his new tattoos that read R.I.P. Trigger on his left R.I.P. Tweener on his right. As he looked at those tattoos he couldn't help but look at the RF tattoo on his upper right arm just under his dragon tattoo. A few months ago Marrick had tattooed him and Martin in their sleep. He was mad at first about it but he'd grown to like it because it bound him to his family and soon Lee, Mercy, Trip, Link, Trigger, Tweener, and Jericho had followed in getting the tattoos despite not being Roman's by blood, but were as much a part of the family as anyone.

"You going after him?" came a familiar voice as Mark turned his head and noticed Maggie standing in the doorway wearing a black night robe with her hair down.

"The man who killed Trigger and Tweener you're going after them tonight aren't you?" she asked as Mark approached her.

"It's…it's time we gave our brothers the revenge they deserved." He said earning a nod from Maggie.

"Make it slow." She said to Mark's surprise.

"Maggie-." He started before she interrupted him.

"Make his death slow, carve him up to the point where he won't get an open casket funeral, make him beg for you to kill him, and make sure he screams through it all." She stated to Mark's surprise as he noticed the anger in the woman's eyes.

"I will!" he said with a nod as Maggie quickly wrapped her arms around Mark before planting a kiss on his lips that seemed to last forever.

"You're guns are behind the couch." She said earning a slight chuckle from.

"I won't need them." He replied to Maggie's surprise as she watched him reach under his mattress and pull out his Combat Knife and three of his Throwing Knives prompting a slight nod from Maggie.

 **Davis**

The drive back to Davis wasn't long for Marshawn and Cassius as they arrived on the scene where they noticed police tape lining up the block while officers surrounded the house doing autopsies on the bodies of Queen, Doom, and the others.

"Those fucking wetbacks are gonna pay for this." Said Cassius with anger in his voice.

"Don't worry about them you heard the message from Raji those white boys gonna hit them hard tomorrow and all we gotta do is sit back and wait for them to kill each other then we can strike." Said Marshawn earning a low growl from Cassius.

"Alright then but I'm ripping that shotcaller of theirs head off and see what Mark has to say about that." He replied with anger in his voice.

"Let's see what him and those Ares clowns have to say about this shit." Said Marshawn as he watched them put his soldiers and lieutenants in body bags with an angry expression written on his face.

 **Martin**

The drive back home wasn't long for the eldest Roman as he parked his car in his driveway before stepping out and slowly making his way inside where he noticed Tamika and Jasmine resting on the couch prompting him to approach the duo.

"Come baby time for bed." He said while lifting Jasmine into his arms before carrying her to her bedroom.

"Daddy why did Trigger and Tweener have to die?" she asked as Martin walked her to her bed and layed her down.

"They didn't have to die baby, but there are bad people in this world that just want to hurt others." He replied.

"What's gonna happen to the bad person that hurt them?" she asked earning a few seconds of silence from Martin before he responded with the only answer that came to his mind.

"They will be judged for their actions and punished." He answered before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

The eldest Roman then made his way to his bedroom where he noticed Tamika sitting on the bed before lifting her gaze to look at him with a serious expression on her face.

"Are you going to tell me the truth now?" she asked earning a confused look from Martin.

"Trigger was shot but Tweener was dragged to death. People only do that if they really want to punish someone now you're gonna tell me why someone would want to drag someone like Tweener to death and kill Trigger." She said earning a deep breath from Martin before he took a seat next to her and gave her the truth.

"Tweener spent three years in prison while Mark and Maggie were in the military. He said he got arrested for assault." He said to Tamika's surprise.

"While inside he had to look to the Aryan Vanguard for protection and became a member of the AV to survive on the yard. He even got a swastika tattooed on his stomach, but he wasn't racist he did what he had to do to survive." Martin added earning a nod from Tamika who knew full well that someone like Tweener never came close to being a racist.

"When he got out he cut all ties to the group and when they found out he was with a black girl, spending his time with black dudes, and living in a place like Strawberry they decided that he wasn't with them anymore." Martin finished before Tamika interrupted him.

"So they killed Tweener because he walked away from the group and Trigger was just there at the time." She said earning a nod from Martin.

"Okay well what's Mark gonna do?" she asked causing Martin to shrug his shoulders.

"He's gonna kill those responsible ain't he?" she asked earning a shocked look from Martin who turned to face her with wide eyes.

"I've noticed a pattern between you, Mark, Marrick, and those guys you hang around with." She said to Martin's surprise.

"You've been bringing in a lot more money these last couple of weeks and a few months ago I went to the truck yard to see you and you weren't there, so that had me wondering where you. So I drove to Chamberlain Hills and you know what I saw…you, Marrick, Mark, Lee, Dex, the whole little gang." She said to Martin's shock.

"Now I recall a few months ago you telling me that you were done with the Families and Strawberry so do you mind telling me what the hell you were doing there, or maybe you should tell me why the day Mark was hit by a car dead people were in Strawberry, or why the next day there were bodies piling up across Los Santos, or maybe why you have a scar on your right shoulder that I know damn well didn't come when you fell." She yelled at the top of her lungs causing Martin to lower his head.

"Okay I'm still involved, but not by choice more by situations when shit happens I'm the one everyone looks to." He replied.

"And that matters to you Martin, you have a wife and a daughter to think about not some gang bangers in South Central." She yelled earning a nod from Martin.

"I let you back in once, but if this doesn't stop Martin and I mean for good I will leave you I will because I don't want myself or Jasmine to see you in a box or behind bars for the rest of your life." She yelled with venom in her tone.

"So what am I supposed to cut ties with my brothers?" he asked.

"I want you to choose which family you want to be a part of Martin and that's all I have to say." She finished before rising up and walking out of the room while Martin sat down and thought to himself.

 **Rockford Hills**

The day was coming to close for Gabriel Alexander as he entered his large two story home in Rockford Hills with a loud yawn. He then took off his hat and put it on his hat rack before making his way into the kitchen without noticing four masked figures standing on the rails of his second floor watching him as he left the room.

"How you wanna play this?" asked Lee from behind his mask as Mark gave a low chuckle.

"Let's fuck with him a little." Said Mark as Gabriel opened a pan on his kitchen table before giving a loud groan.

"Oh come on Martha." He said upon noticing that the roast chicken had been picked clean of all the meat and there was nothing left but a pan of bones.

"Goddamn you would think that bitch was a nigger." He said with a chuckle before all the lights turned off in his home.

"The hell John, Sterling, Chris what's wrong with the lights?" Gabriel yelled at the top of his lungs only to not receive an answer that made him angry.

"Damnit I have to do this myself." He said before making his way out of the kitchen while Mark, Lee, Mercy, and Trip slipped into the shadows as Gabriel entered his garage and used the flashlight on his phone to locate the breaker box in the corner.

"Let's see what we got here." He said before approaching the box and opening it only to discover that the wires were severed almost like they'd been cut.

"What the fuck?" he asked with wide eyes before he heard music beginning to play in the background that started to disturb him.

As he walked back inside he didn't realize that the song was Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace, but he didn't need to know the name or the people who sung the song for the message was clear… _ **IF YOU WANNA GET OUT ALIVE RUN FOR YOUR LIFE.**_

The message was heard loud and clear forced Gabriel went for his a gun from his gun rack but quickly noticed that all of them were missing causing his eyes to widen for a second before hearing moving for his couch and pulling a small silver revolver from under his couch cushions. He was a strong believer of the second amendment and stockpiled more weapons then humanly needed to the point where one would think he was in the witness protection after ratting out all Five Families of the Liberty City Italian Mafia.

As he drew his gun he heard something slam against the floor causing him to whip his head around with his gun raised to notice that a can of grape soda had rolled down the stairs and hit the floor with a thud.

"What the hell?" he asked before slowly making his way upstairs where the music was blaring louder in his bedroom causing him make his way to his bedroom with his gun raised.

"Marge!" he said before slowly opening the door an action that he soon regretted.

"No!" he said upon noticing the body of his wife their three bodyguard's mutilated bodies sitting in chairs. All of them were missing their eyes, nose, ears, and as Gabriel eyed his bodyguards hands he noticed they were missing fingers with stab wounds covering their torso while his wife still had all her fingers but her hands were on her chest throwing up the gang sign for the Chamberlain Gangster Families and she had choke marks around her neck signifying that she'd been choked to death instead of stabbed like the bodyguards.

"Tough pill to swallow isn't it." Came a new voice as Gabriel whipped his head and his gun around to notice a Mark, Lee, and Mercy sitting on his bed with smiles on their faces.

"When someone close to you dies it's hard to swallow isn't it?" Mark asked while flipping one of his throwing knives in his hand.

"You're in the wrong house boy?" Gabriel yelled earning a chuckle from Lee.

"He called you boy brother." The Chinese man replied.

"Yeah and I'm calling you a Gook and your friend a wetback before I shoot you." He yelled earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Trippy is that gun loaded?" the young Samoan asked earning a chuckle from behind Gabriel as he quickly turned around with his gun raised to see a man standing behind him.

"Nope!" Trip said as Gabriel eyed his gun before checking it for ammo and seeing that it was empty.

"SEE!" said Trip before he threw a punch to the side of Gabriel's causing him to stumble backwards and fall over the body of his wife and bodyguards before crawling away from them.

"You look scared you shouldn't be I'm half a nigger." Said Trip with a chuckle.

"I'm an Irish-Nigger, Mark's a Coconut-Nigger, my older brother a Mexican-Nigger, and Lee a bruised banana. We got enough black between us to be a two Niggers so your white power to get rid of us." Said Trip as he sent a kick to Gabriel's side causing the man to slide before making a run for the door only for Mark to throw his knife leave it embedded in the back of Gabriel's leg causing the man great pain but not stopping his run.

"It's hard to walk-." Mark started.

"When you can't even run." As Lee finished before the group made their way down the hall where they noticed Gabriel running for the stairs only for Mark to toss another knife at the man that embedded in his shoulder and sent him tumbling down the stairs before landing back first with a thud.

He then gave a loud scream as he felt sharp pains in both of his arms causing him to look over and see that Mark had thrown two more knives that embedded themselves in his arms and had pinned him to the floor.

"No!" Gabriel said while watching the four men slowly descend the stairs before turning his head and noticing a man with short blonde hair standing in his kitchen with a fire axe.

"No thanks!" said Link as he tossed the Axe to Mark who eyed Gabriel angrily as the man watched the men circle him like a group of hungry wolves ready to make a kill.

"It's almost over." Said Mark who handed the Axe to Trip while Lee and Mercy grabbed at Gabriel's legs to keep them still.

"Quite moving or you'll make it worse." Said Trip as he lifted the axe over his head before bring it down on Gabriel's right leg with enough force to sound almost like a gunshot.

 **Rancho**

The scene in Rancho was different from anywhere else in Rancho as Felix sat in front of his home cheering with Beto on their successful attack on the Deuce and the murder of two of their top lieutenants.

"It's just like the old days carnale blasting on Mayates like we used to." Said Beto with a cheer as he slapped hands with his longtime friend.

"Si I haven't had action like that since the desert." Said Felix with a chuckle.

"We did a number on those brown wearing putos but they'll strike back after we killed two of their top guys." Said Beto earning a nod from Felix.

"And we'll be ready." Felix replied earning a nod from Beto.

"I gotta say Carnale I'm glad you're back the barrio's really need someone like you." Beto said earning a nod from Felix.

"Glad to be back Carnale." Felix replied before he and Beto shared a bro hug.

"You coming to the graveyard for my brother tomorrow aren't you?" Felix asked earning a nod from Beto.

"SI Carnale ain't gonna miss that." Said Beto before he walked away while Felix made his way into his home where he was greeted by the sight of his mother sitting on the couch with an upset face causing the veteran to approach her and plant a kiss on her right cheek.

"You thinking about Manny?" he asked earning a nod from his mother.

"We shouldn't cry for him now for tomorrow we celebrate the life he left us." Said Felix earning a nod and smile from his mother.

"Right sorry mijo." She said with a smile that she shared with her now only child before Felix let her go and made his way into the kitchen.

 **Rockford Hills**

Despite being the middle of the night traffic was still high in LS as Tully found himself speeding through the streets of Rockford after getting a call from Roy and the others about something that happened at Gabriel's home. As Tully pulled up in front of the house he noticed that there was dozens of cars parked out front causing him to jump out of his car and rush for the front door only to be stopped by Hunt.

"Tully you shouldn't go in-." he started only for Tully to push past the man before running inside the house only to slip down and slide on a liquid on the floor. As Tully rose back up he quickly noticed that he didn't slip in water…he slipped in blood and a lot of it. There was blood covering the floors like a carpet of red, it coated the walls all the way up ceiling, and the house reeked of the burning flesh as Tully stood up and noticed that his entire clothes were covered in blood along with his hands.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Tully yelled at the top of his lungs before Hunt pointed towards the bottom of the stairs causing Tully to follow his gaze before his eyes widened in shock.

There on the bottom staircase was Gabriel or what was left of Gabriel. He was missing his head and much of his right arm up to his forearm, both feet, there were stab wounds along his chest with burn wounds from a blow torch as the group noticed Gabriel's left hand was actually melted into the floor.

"His wife Marge, John, and the others are upstairs tied to chairs missing their eyes, ears, tongues, fingers, and covered in bruises and stab wounds." Hunt stated earning a shocked look from Tully as he eyed the man with a look of shock.

While the Nazi's were pacing the floor Mark, Lee, Mercy, Trip, and Link found themselves sitting across the street from the house in a black van as Jericho ran back to the van before climbing inside the back and closing the door behind him.

"You do it?" Mark asked earning a nod from Jericho who opened the back door of the van before vomiting out the back of the van.

"I did it." Jericho replied while reaching into his pants before handing Mark a blood covered knife.

"I still don't see how you guys can do this for a reason." Said Jericho with a chuckle.

"Merryweather turns men into butchers am I right Mark?" Link replied while turning to Mark.

"Butchers, Murders, Rapist, Judge, Jury, and Executioners." Mark replied before sending a look to Mercy who started up the van before driving away from the house while Tully made his way to his car for something to wipe the blood away but all he found was a black blanket resting on his passenger seat.

As he reached for the blanket and pulled it off the seat his eyes widened in shock upon seeing that the severed forearm of Gabriel was resting on his seat with a message carved in the flesh.

" _ **YOU'RE NEXT TULLY**_." He read as fear started to spread through his body and he felt his heart begin to beat louder.

 **Los Santos (The Next Day)**

The sun had finally risen on this day in Los Santos as people from across the readied themselves for the final day of the Day of the Dead. East Los Santos was going to be a hot spot for people for today was the day when brown would honor the adults, many of whom were cut down during the many gang wars of this past year.

As Felix, his mother, and Beto drove to the cemetery in East LS Luis, his wife, Miguel, Navaro, and Octavio were doing the same without knowing that the graveyard would be the sight of a future battle as Tully, Roy, Hunt, Max, and fifteen other Neo-Nazi's loaded their guns and popped extra rounds of ammunition on their person while Lee, Mercy, Trip, Link, and Jericho sat in a van sharpening their knives waiting on Mark who was in a familiar store in Little Kyoto talking to a Japanese man and his wife who walked to the back of his store before returning with a tactical short sword in a black sheath that they quickly handed to the youngest Roman who gave them their money before walking out of the store carrying a brown bag on his shoulder.

"Sir we have a problem." Said Veronica Dewynter as she ran into the office of Don Percival earning the man's attention as he turned to her.

"What is it?" he asked with annoyance in his voice.

"It's your star pupil." She said before handing the man an envelope and having him read over the message before his eyes widened.

"Oh God we gotta stop him." Percival yelled as Felix and the others arrived at the gravesite in East LS where the family quickly made their way over to the grave of his younger brother while the Salazar's made their way over to the grave of Carlos.

As Felix lifted his head and caught sight of his brother's killer Miguel who couldn't help but reach for the handle of his gun only for Beto to stop him.

"Easy Carnale you can't do that here especially when we're outnumbered." He said Felix slowly gritted his teeth before looking around and noticing that Beto was right the graveyard was filled with members from every Vago set in East LS along with a few Azteca sets and as Felix looked off in the distant he couldn't help but notice members of Mara Bunta Grande standing off in the distance.

Seeing the Azteca's most hated enemy only made his blood boil. Since their inception Mara Bunta had put a number of people in the ground and many of them were known to worship the devil so to see them here at a graveyard celebrating the dead was a strange sight to him that only caused him to turn to his mother and lose his sense of anger.

"Isn't that Manny's brother?" asked Octavia as Miguel and Navaro turned their heads and noticed Felix standing in the distance with Beto.

"Yeah Felix is his name I heard he's the new shotcaller for the Azteca's in Rancho." Said Navaro to Miguel's shock.

"Really how come we haven't been seeing him around?" asked Miguel.

"Maybe because you killed his brother and he's probably holding a grudge and the fact that the Azteca's like Mara Bunta pride themselves on being more than just Vagos." Navaro replied earning a loud scoff from Miguel.

"Don't know why they pay taxes to Onda just like all of us so they ain't no better than anybody and we stretched as far as they is." Said Miguel with anger in his voice as Felix sent a look to the group before turning back to the grave of his younger brother while everyone else mingled with each other without noticing Tully and team of White Supremacist parked across the street from the cemetery.

"Let's chase these wetbacks back across the border." Said Roy with venom in his voice as he loaded his M60 Light Machine Gun while Felix loaded his M4 Assault Rifle before putting on a mask then stepping out of his car with the other Skinheads in tow.

"Remember no survivors." He said earning nods from his men as they approached the cemetery.

"For Gabriel." He said as a Guatemalan woman turned her head and noticed the group but before she could even scream a man brandishing a Shotgun had fired one round that hit her square in the head and blow a hole through her face while creating a sea of screams around them as they fired on the crowd an shot a Mexican man twice in the chest and a Salvadoran woman three times in the back along with twelve others as blood flew through the air like paint and stained the brightly green grass.

"ShIt!" yelled Felix as he pushed his mother into cover with the other gang members as they quickly drew their guns and started to shoot at the white supremacist forcing them into cover.

"Fuck you gringo." Yelled Beto as he fired a round from his Glock and hit a Nazi in the leg while Felix fired a shot that hit the man in the right eye and exploded out the back of his neck, instantly killing the man who hit the ground with a loud thud.

"They killed Merle." Said Hunt as he and Max directed their fire towards Felix and Beto forcing them to lower their heads while Navaro, Miguel, Luis and a group of seven Vagos started to shoot at the men.

"YAHOO!" yelled Roy as he fired a barrage of bullets at the Vagos that were using tombstones as cover giving them their last moments of life as the armor-piercing rounds of the Light Machine Gun tore through the hard cement like it was merely paper before going through the fleshy insides of the Vagos and instantly killing them as Felix broke from cover while firing his Glock in the hopes of drawing Roy's fire but the man seemed more contempt killing those Vagos that weren't moving.

"Die!" said Hunt as he fired his M4 at Navaro who ducked for cover while Luis stood over his wife and daughter.

"Grenade out!" said Tully as he pulled the pin of a three Grenades before throwing them into a crowd of people.

"NO!" yelled Felix and Navaro as the Grenades went up in a violent explosion that took everyone off their feet and sent them flying with a few body parts raining down on them.

"Damnit!" said Felix as he lifted his head and noticed Beto still firing his Pistol at the Nazi's but with a bullet in his shoulder.

"Come on Carnale we gotta-." Beto started before five bullets exploded out his chest causing Felix's eyes to widen as he watched his best friend hit the ground with a thud.

"NO!" Felix said sadness in his voice.

"Mama." Said Octavia as she lifted her head only to see the body of her mother lying before her dead with her eyes while a piece of Shrapnel sticking out the side of her head.

"NO Mama." Octavia screamed as Navaro and Miguel turned to look at the scene with wide eyes while Luis lay just a little away from them unconscious with blood leaking out his head.

"You bastards!" Miguel and Navaro both yelled before jumping back on their feet and firing a barrage of bullets at the Nazi's forcing them back as Tully looked down his site before firing a round that struck Navaro in the chest and sent him flying backwards before hitting the ground with a thud.

"Damn that stings." Said Navaro as he noticed that the round was a through and threw but what made his eyes widen was the sight of Miguel being shot twice in the legs before falling down while Octavia rose to her feet before running away from the scene.

"OCTAVIA NO!" Miguel and Navaro both yelled earning Felix attention and awaking Luis who lifted his head and took notice at his fleeing daughter before Tully pulled the trigger of his gun and sent a bullet flying at her.

"NOOOO!" he yelled as he watched the bullet hit his only daughter in the back before blowing out the right side of her chest and causing her to hit the ground with a loud thud. As Octavia layed there on the ground a smile spread across the face of Tully as he aimed his gun at Navaro.

"Don't worry you'll be joining her soon." Said Tully as he went to pull the trigger of his gun only for the sound of gunfire to catch everyone's attention as Tully felt his gun jerk away from him as a bullet slammed into the side of the weapon with enough force to make Tully drop his gun.

"What the hell?" Tully yelled before the other Skinheads went through the same fate as bullets collided with their guns and sent them flying while an explosion went off behind the group as Tully felt something slam into his chest with enough force to force him to take a step back.

"What the!" he yelled before looking down and noticing that the severed head of Gabriel was resting before him causing him to take a step back.

"What's matter you don't like the gruesome shit." Came a familiar voice as Felix, Miguel, Navaro, and Luis lifted their heads and noticed Mark, Lee, Mercy, and Trip standing before them dressed in their Ares battle armor which consisted of their mask, sleeveless Kevlar Vest, black gloves, black cargo pants, with boots and on their hips were various knives and weapons on their backs. Mark had his short sword, while Lee had a machete in a brown sheath, Mercy had a sledgehammer, and Trip a Baseball Bat.

"You seemed to like it when you killed our friends." Said Mark as he lifted his arms and showed Tully his tattoos that honored Trigger and Tweener causing Tully's eyes to widen.

"You're the men that killed Gabriel." He said earning a chuckle from Mercy.

"Wouldn't throwing you his head answer that question." The black-Mexican replied before Tully watched Mark and the others remove their mask and eye him angrily.

"Just so you see the face of the men who're gonna cut your heads off." Said Mark as he threw his mask to the ground with Lee and the others.

"I know you niggas are bad at man but we got you outnumbered twenty-four to four." Said Hunt earning chuckles from the group.

"Really because trust me when I say your boys at Bolingbrook are a lot better off then you are." Said Lee with a chuckle as Tully looked at him with a confused expression.

True to his words things at Bolingbrook were an absolute bloodbath as the black inmates made a counter strike against the Aryan Vanguard shanking them whenever they saw them on the yard while the Mexican inmates seemed to be in a state of shock and confusion about the incident.

"Let's thin the herd." Lee said as the group heard a loud gunshot and watched as a bullet exploded out the back of a Skinheads chest but in their state of surprise Mark had thrown four of his throwing knives and struck four men in the head, neck, and chest before charging Tully with the others.

"He's fast." Tully said as he prepared to block a strike to the face from Mark only for the youngest Roman to send a sharp kick to the side of Tully's leg creating a loud stinging sound before grabbing the man by his blonde hair then swinging him around until he hit the ground.

"Tully!" yelled Roy as he went to help the man only to be met with a Baseball Bat to the side of the head courtesy of Trip who hit the man hard enough to knock him off his feet.

"We're gonna take our time with you." Said Trip as he slammed his bat against the back of Roy's head taking him off his feet while Lee brought his Machete down on a man's shoulder before drawing his Combat Knife and stabbing another in the side while Link sat on the edge of Jericho's chopper away an RSASS Sniper Rifle and shooting any Skinhead that tried to get close to the scene.

"Oh my god." Said Felix as he watched Mark trade blows with Tully as the larger white male sent a kick to the youngest Roman he quickly caught the man's leg before snapping off a gator roll that took Tully off his feet and sent him to the ground but that isn't what had him looking wide eyes.

"GOODBYE KID'S!" yelled Mercy as he lifted his sledgehammer over his head before slamming it as hard as he could between the legs of a Nazi with enough force to earn a loud popping sound as blood started to leak from between the man's legs.

"Motherfucker!" yelled Hunt as charged Mercy and threw three punches to the large man's face only for Mercy to grab the man by his waist before lifting him off the ground then running at full speed to a car before slamming Hunt back first into the side with enough force to have blood fly from the man's mouth.

"Hello!" said Lee as he slammed Max's head onto the hood of a car before opening the hood and setting the man in place.

"Goodbye!" Lee yelled before slamming the hood of the car repeatedly over the man's head until blood was leaking from his eyes and nose before turning to another man and punching him in the throat.

"What is this?" asked Miguel as Mark grabbed Tully before spinning and slamming him back first into a tombstone only for a Skinhead to run a Mark and try to wrestle him down.

"FUCK YOU!" yelled Felix as he picked up a steel chair that was brought by a family before slamming it against the back of a Skinhead taking him away from Mark who turned around and looked at the man with hate filled eyes.

"OH SHIT-!" he yelled as Mark slammed his open right hand against his throat before biting down on the side of the man's throat. This wasn't one of those bites that leaves hickeys this was one of those bites that one would see in a Zombie movie for Mark was biting deep into the screaming man's jugular vein causing his blood to squirt all over Mark's face while the Roman moved his head around until he pulled a chunk of flesh from the man's face while Tully looked on in fear and terror as Mark licked his lips before smiling at Tully.

"Let's dance." Mark said before charging Tully who seemed frozen in fear.

"One more for the road." Said Mercy as he slammed Hunt's back against the a concrete wall only to not get a response from the man as Mercy through his dead carcass away while Trip stood over an Nazi slamming his baseball bat in the man's already bloody head.

"Looks like we're done here." They both said before turning to Lee who was clutching Max's head.

"Go for the three." Said Mercy as Lee nodded his head.

"KOBE!" Lee yelled before using Max's head like a basketball and performing a jump shot that missed its intended target.

"More like Shaq." Trip replied with a chuckle as the group approached Mark who had Tully frozen in fear as he tried to look for a way to escape the youngest Roman but before he could he was taken off guard as Lee and Trip kicked the back of his legs causing him to stagger while Mark ran at him like a speeding bullet before tackling him to the ground and beginning to pound into Tully's already bloody head while Lee, Mercy, and Trip stomped on him.

"This is for Trigger." Said Mark as he slammed his fist against Tully's head with enough force to knock teeth from the man's mouth.

"This is for Tweener." He continued while slamming another punch against Tully's head that send the man's head bouncing off the concrete with blood leaking from the wound.

"And this-." Mark started before climbing off Tully and drawing his short sword from his sheath.

"This is for everyone you hurt, black, brown, yellow, white, and whatever." Mark yelled as he lifted his blade over the man's head but before he could bring the weapon down the group was blinded by a searchlight courtesy of a Blackhawk Stealth Helicopter flying over their heads.

"Drop um." Yelled Veronica as the men in the helicopter dropped smoke Grenades down below blinding the four men and Tully.

"It's tear gas." Said Lee as he covered his mouth.

"What the hell is?" asked Mark before he felt a sharp pain in his right side courtesy of a rubber bullet from Veronica's Sniper Rifle as Lee and the others suffered the same fate.

"No you're not taking him." Said Mark as he drew his knife and prepared to make the final blow on the injured Tully but before he could he felt a sudden surge of electricity go through his body courtesy of a handheld Taser.

As Mark collapsed to the ground he watched as Ares soldiers shocked Lee and the others knocking them to the ground while more soldiers were doing the same to Felix and the others.

"No He's Mine Mine MINE!" yelled Mark as he watched Ares soldiers drag Tully away from him with venom in his voice and anger in his heart.

 **Authors Note: And there you have it people my longest chapter in terms of words and my bloodiest chapter in terms of bodies and some of the gruesome ways people died in this chapter. I told you it was gonna be painted red.**

 **I want to thank Fallout2033 for the idea of giving Tweener and Trigger Funerals originally I was gonna skip the service and just have them stand over the graves but you wanted a funeral so I gave you a funeral that I hope you all liked.**

 **And Sorry Tom the Author but Tully has to live for another chapter if not for another chapter I know I hate the racist bastard to but I have something special for him.**

 **The character Gabriel Alexander was based off actor Chris Britton, who played the highest ranking member of the Ku Klux Klan in the South in the movie Deacons For Defense. The way his wife and bodyguards were killed is similar to the way Commander John Taylor and his team killed those doctors on Call of Duty Black Ops III, horrible way to go, but coating the house in blood is similar to the way Brian Moser filled the room with blood for Dexter to find on the TV show Dexter.**

 **The characters Max, Hunt, and Roy were all characters I made up and they had no real personal appearance because of their short reign in this story.**

 **We also saw the ending of the Deuce members Doom and Queen which has been on my mind for a while and you already know whose next on that list but you'll have to wait for that to come. The Azteca attack on the Deuce was based on how 21** **st** **Street attacked the Crips in the movie Colors. Which I thank** **Onkwehonwe for showing me because that was bad ass.**

 **I also thank him for showing me the movie Dead Presidents cutting of Gabriel's head and keeping it in a bag is similar to what Cleon was doing in Vietnam.**

 **The massacre at the graveyard is similar to the airport massacre in Call of Duty MW2 which was one of my favorite missions in that game, but that's a story for another day.**

 **Mark sword was supposed to be introduced in last chapter but I got side track with writing Trigger and Tweener's death. It was supposed to be a gift from the San Fierro Triads.**

 **Stick around next chapter we'll learn why Percival stopped Mark from killing Tully and what's next for Martin, and we see all of black and brown strike out against white across Los Santos.**

 **PS Don't you just hate Tully more now first he killed Trigger and Tweener but now he's killed Beto, Felix's mom, Luis wife, and daughter Octavia. Yeah I can feel the hatred just radiating off all of you. You can only wonder how long he'll live with having both black and brown wanting him dead.**


	29. LS County Lockup

**Chapter 29: LS County Lockup**

 **The Devil's Alliance**

 **East Beach (Four Days Later)**

The sun was starting to rise on this day in Los Santos as Maggie finally opened her eyes and gave a low yawn before moving to a sitting position on the edge of the bed before picking up her bra and panties off the floor.

"You're gonna be late for work." Maggie said while putting on her bra.

"Uh just a few more minutes." Said Dr. Ling as she lifted herself off the bed to watch Maggie put on a black wifebeater.

"Well you're not Mark but you wake up like him after a night of sex." Maggie stated earning a slight chuckle from Dr. Ling before the duo shared a quick kiss.

"So explain to me how this little arrangement works between you two. If you want to fuck me you can fuck me and he has to get one in as well-." The doctor started before Maggie stopped her.

"And if we want a threesome you're the only person we call." Maggie finished while Dr. Ling started to get dressed.

"I feel like the girl who's passed around at a frat party." She said earning a chuckle from Maggie.

"Don't act like you hate it, we both know you like the attention" the veteran replied earning a roll of the eyes from Dr. Ling.

"Besides you're gonna get double the attention today when you go see him and slap the shit out of Mark for me." She said earning a slide nod from Dr. Ling.

"Don't worry I'll put powder on my hand for him but you really can't blame him for being where he is." She replied with a slight chuckle.

 **Los Santos County Jail**

While Maggie and Dr. Ling were having themselves a quiet peaceful morning in East Beach things were different for Mark, Lee, Mercy, and Trip as they opened their eyes to a loud ringing sound before hopping of their bunks before taking a stand next to them while the guards at Los Santos County Jail started to perform their morning count.

It had been a few days since the massacre at the cemetery and the group had spent their entire time at the county jail along with Felix, Louis, Navaro, and Miguel for their involvement in the attack. It was purely self-defense and defense of others but Don Percival decided to leave his soldiers there to calm down so when he explained to them why he chose to Tully taken away instead of killed by them they wouldn't rip his head off.

In truth it was more for his own safety instead of theirs.

Los Santos County Jail was known as a hotbed for gang activity and overcrowding and was basically a stop before prison so street gangs and even prison gangs had their stake here. The group weren't in regular cells they were being housed in the gym that had been turned into a living quarter for a hundred people with bunk beds lined up next to each other and a locker room that had been converted to a bathroom.

Being that it was Southern San Andreas the Nuestra Syndicato didn't have any soldiers or power here but as Mark looked to the other side of the gym he spotted Luis Salazar standing with the other brown prisoners on the yard, which consisted of Mexicans Natives, Central, and South Americans. The Onda Captain member quickly took control of the brown inmates in the prison because of his position in the violent prison gang and now controls the largest group living in the gym with fifty members.

Thanks to his status in the Families and rank in Ares Mark had surpassed the BGA member on the yard and taken control of the blacks in the entire prison and thanks to his alliances with the Polynesian and Asian gangs Mark had them working for him to. In the past Ballas and Families would do battle on this yard with no BGA member to guide them but thanks to Mark's Roman Empire the two sides were united and because of so Mark led the second largest group in the gym with just forty members ranging from black, Asian, and Polynesian.

That only added up ninety people total because the bunks of the last ten had been stripped bare. These bunks once belonged to the white inmates who didn't last two days after the two groups arrived. Brown was still angry about the massacre at the cemetery and Mark was pissed about the Aryan Vanguard who had a shotcaller living in the gym with the group and controlled the nine inmates around him. He was a member of the AV and two other members belonged to white supremacist gangs in Los Santos and that's all Mark needed to know.

The day of Jaegers arrival in the gym was the day things turned bloody for the three white supremacist members were led into the locker room where they were damn near tortured to death. When the doctors got to the men they had been beaten, stabbed, chocked, drowned in boiling hot water, pissed on before being ultimately killed.

Mark had no intentions of harming the other white inmates. They were just regular people that were about to do time that had been swept into prison politics, but La Raza saw them as being a part of the problem. That night while the white inmates twenty Vagos led by Miguel Salazar slipped out of their bunks and attacked the white inmates with shanks and socks filled with batteries and locks. Two were killed and the rest were badly injured so now they're bunks have been stripped and whites aren't allowed to live in the gym for the moment.

With the whites gone black and brown were now looking at each other with hate in their eyes. The two sides had been at each-other's throats for years and there were a few back and forth between the two since the two new sides arrived but nothing other than empty threats.

One Vago member from the Taco Flats had threatened to shank him in his sleep as payback for Mark killing his brothers, but no attempts have been made on his life. In truth though Mark wanted him to try, since Trigger and Tweener's death he's been extra bloodthirsty and right now he wanted action.

After the guards finished the count the inmates could go back to their routine which consisted mostly of sitting down until something popped off as Mark quickly grabbed his bathroom supplies before making his way to the locker room with Lee following after him. In jail as well as prison it was smart to travel in groups especially if you were someone as high profile as the youngest Roman.

As Mark moved to his sink to brush his teeth a familiar Salvadoran man turned on the sink beside him and started to brush his teeth.

"Sleepy and his crew talking about shanking you when you walk out of here." Felix said with looking to Mark.

"That so how many we talking?" Mark asked.

"Three and don't get the idea that I can help you." The Azteca replied as Mark spit into the sink.

"We don't need you to." The youngest Roman replied while wiping his face before he and Lee started to make their way out of the bathroom where they noticed three Mexican men approaching them slowly.

"Fucking Bitch!" yelled the lead man as he charged Mark with a homemade shank only for Mark to wrap his arm around the man's arm before slamming him face first against the wall while Lee struck one of the men in the throat before hitting the other between the legs.

"Right now I'm in no mood for this shit." Said Mark as he forced the shank from the man's hand before taking it in his own.

"Fucking Mayate you killed my brothers." The man yelled earning a slight chuckle from Mark as everyone turned to face the group.

"Sorry to hear that your mother lost all her sons but look on the bright side she's gained a daughter." Mark said before sucking on the man's ear causing him a great discomfort before Mark took the sharp end of the knife and rammed it up the man's rectum earning a loud scream from him and a chuckle from Mark as six more Vagos charged the duo they didn't get the chance to reach him as Mercy, Trip, and three Ballas jumped into the fight that soon escalated into a full scale race riot as the alarm went off throughout the prison alerting all the officers to the riot.

 **East Beach**

The drive to Mark's apartment wasn't long for Martin as and Marrick hopped out of his car before making their way inside where they noticed Maggie sitting on the couch with Marron in her arms.

"There's my little niece." Said Martin as he approached Maggie before picking the baby up in his arms.

"You know you don't have to check on me everyday right." Maggie said earning a chuckle from Marrick who was rummaging through the refrigerator.

"I keep telling him that." Said Marrick as he started picking through the food.

"We know we just want to make sure you're doing alright." Martin said earning a roll of the eyes from Maggie.

"I handle nine months of pregnancy with him being here one weekend a month. I think I can handle watching Marron while he's in jail." She replied earning a chuckle from Maggie.

"Speaking of which how is he?" Maggie asked earning a confused look from Martin.

"We don't know he don't want to talk to us Lee told us that he don't want to get in the habit of calling from jail." Martin said earning a nod from Maggie.

"He's always been like that but I'm pretty sure he's fine." Said Maggie with a chuckle.

 **Vespucci**

The scene on Tully's street had changed from that of peaceful to that of something similar to a protest as Los Santos Police guarded the home that belonged to Tully's wife and kids as a sea of brown men and women stood outside the house angrily yelling at the police while the woman sat in her home with nine Caucasian men that belonged to the Children of Odin Street Gang.

"Those fucking Spics are starting to get on my nerves." Said a large heavyset Caucasian man with a shaved head and stood about six foot five with a red Swastika tattooed on his chest that could be seen through his dark blue button down the front shirt, black pants, and black boots. This man's name was Brian but amongst the other Nazi's he was known as the Enforcer because of his long history of contract killings for the Aryan Vanguard throughout his lifetime since he was first sent to prison at age eighteen.

"The fucking police ain't doing shit about them either." Said another Caucasian man with a shaved head and a Swastika tattooed on the side of his neck that stood about five foot seven and wearing a green jacket over a black wife beater, black pants, with white suspenders falling off and black boots. This man's name was Cole and he was another Vanguard member from Los Santos that came to show support to his Aryan Brothers.

Their eyes then fell on Tully's wife, Alexis, as she sat at the kitchen table homeschooling her kids after learning that they had been threatened at school from their father's actions.

"I still don't see why the cops are getting those fucking wetbacks out of here." Alexis asked with venom in her tone.

"Because that's how this country works." Came a deep almost sinister voice as the group turned their heads and noticed a shaved headed white man with bright blue eyes and a muscular build that stood about five foot nine and wearing a black jacket over a white wife beater, black pants, and black boots with red shoes laces. This man was Billy and he was a major Shotcaller for the Aryan Vanguard and on the same level as Tully but unlike Tully Billy wasn't as known. Tully was known for doing high profile attacks that sent messages while Billy was more quiet and clean.

"This countries has made a change to making the white man out as the devil. They try to make us look like we're the monsters. The Jews in Washington want the Niggers, Spics, Gooks, and Towelheads to feel safe in this country and if they have to put the white man down to do it they will." He replied.

"Damn right brother." Said Cole as a loud crash caught everyone's attention as a rock flew through the front window of the home before rolling on the floor.

"I'm getting sick of this shit." Said Brian with anger in his voice as he moved for the door before Billy stopped him.

"We wouldn't be going through this shit if Gabriel was still here." Said Brian with anger in his voice.

"Well Gabriel ain't here and we all know that." Billy replied.

"I betcha it was those Spics that killed them the guys that be swinging around them Machetes. We been battling them for a while so them Spics inside probably sent them to kill Gabriel." Said Cole as Billy nodded his head.

"I think we should go pay those spics a visit maybe a lay a few more them down." Said Brian as Billy remained silent while looking at the man.

"I think you might be right." Billy replied with a smile.

"But I got a better idea instead of just hitting up those brown dogs we cap a few niggas along with it. Those dudes that Tully fought belonged to the Families in Strawberry so maybe we should get a few brothers and pay them a visit." Said Billy earning an evil chuckle from the men.

 **Los Santos County Jail**

"Who are you?" asked a corrections officer as he eyed the Korean woman before him with a raised eyebrow.

"Dr. Jessica Ling from Los Santos Central Medical Center here to do volunteer work." She said earning a nod from the man.

"Alright but you got your work cut out for you doctor." The man said before leading Ling to the medical station where a shouting match was taking place.

"What the-." Dr. Ling started before walking inside and noticing two sides of inmates shouting at each other while guards carted a few out while a few were resting on beds.

"Fucking bitch ass Mayate." Yelled a Vago member that was in handcuffs with a bloody nose and a few missing teeth provoking a handcuffed Family member with a dark black eye that jumped at the man yelling at him while guards pulled him away.

"Fucking sewer rat." Yelled Trip from his position resting on a bed.

"Fuck you Chavala." Yelled a Mara Bunta member.

"We in America you trashy dressed motherfucker speak English bitch." Yelled Mercy.

"The fucking half breeded disgrace got something to say." Yelled Miguel as a doctor pressed an icepack to the back of his head.

"Hey yo Vato you won't believe what I saw-." Started Mercy earning an angry look from the group.

"Hey Miguel I heard your old lady smelled like burnt taco meat did she taste like it to?" asked a Balla member upsetting the eldest Salazar who started yelling at him.

"Don't worry these are the guys who've been patched up already. Your patients are in the next room." The guard said before leading the woman in the next room where her eyes widened for this room contained the inmates who had severe injuries as she noticed a Balla and a Family member being treated for stab wounds while an Vago was lying on a bed with blood leaking from his head after being beaten over the head with a battery.

"We're losing him." Said a doctor as Dr. Ling noticed a Mara Bunta member spitting blood from his mouth after being kicked in the throat while another was lying beside him with blood leaking from his throat wound.

"Ha take that you fucking bitch." Came a familiar voice as Dr. Ling walked over to a bed where she noticed Mark sitting on the edge of a bed with blood leaking from his a scar on his thigh.

"Hey you what are you doing here." Said Mark as Dr. Ling moved to Mark and quickly began to inspect his thigh.

"I was doing volunteer work before I knew all of this happened." She said.

"Should have expected this it's just another day at County Lockup." Said Mark with a chuckle.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Ah little squabble in the gym you know the usual." He replied with a chuckle.

"I mean to you." She said while wiping Mark's leg.

"Oh I you know I just happened to have somebody wanting payback from his brother run at me with a knife, there he is over there." Said Mark as he pointed to the Vago member he stabbed in the anus with a shank lying on his side shaking with blood leaking from his backside.

"Yeah then a few more came at me like the guy with the cut throat, you're gonna see a guy missing an eye, and one with a few missing teeth, but my prize is him over there." Said Mark as Dr. Ling looked to an unconscious Vago with blood spewing from his mouth.

"What did you do to him?" she asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"You know the thing that dangles in the back of your mouth?" he asked earning wide eyes from Dr. Ling.

"You mean your uvula?" she asked earning a nod from Mark.

"Yeah I took a shank and cut it out along with his tonsils, tongue, and much of the roof of his mouth." He said to Dr. Ling's shock.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Hey don't get mad, look on the bright side he can sleep a lot better now besides the bitch cut me and I couldn't let that stand." Said Mark earning a roll of the eyes from Dr. Ling.

"Would it be wrong if I just let you bleed to death?" she asked.

"It'd be fucked up especially with you banging my wife while I'm away." He said earning a slight blush from Dr. Ling.

"Well maybe if you weren't in jail you can take care of her, besides you can't have sex with her anywhere she's still sore and at the most there's only licking going on." Dr. Ling said.

"Really tell me more." Said Mark with a smile earning a roll of the eyes from Dr. Ling.

"Doctor you're needed." Said a corrections officer earning Dr. Lings attention as she and Mark turned and noticed a Balla member being wheeled in with blood leaking from a long gash at the top of his head along with a few missing teeth to match his missing eyes.

"Oh my god." Ling said as she rushed to man while Mark took his eyes away from the doctor and looked to the man responsible for cutting out the man's eyes only to find that Navaro was staring back at him with anger in his eyes. Like Mark he too didn't walk away from the fight unscratched as Mark noticed blood leaking from the man's shoulder from where a Balla had stabbed him but the action had cost him his life as Mark remembered seeing the men being stabbed in the mouth by Navaro's shank to the point where the man actually swallowed the blade.

The final battle between the two men seemed to be approaching as they both eyed one another angrily. If anyone was gonna kill Navaro it was gonna be Mark and if anyone was gonna kill Mark it was gonna be Navaro. Without breaking eye contact Navaro quickly lifted up his hands and threw gang signs at Mark before dragging his thumb over his neck in a gesture that symbolized death to Mark who didn't flinch only smiled at Navaro before lifting his right hand and pointing a finger at Navaro before waving goodbye with the same hand before switching it to moving his fingers towards him in a gesture that stated for him to bring it as Navaro watched Mark stick his tongue out at the end of the act while the two continued to eye each other.

 **Strawberry**

The drive to Chamberlain Hills wasn't long for Billy and the members of the Children of Odin as they drove through the residential streets taking in the sights around them they each held a look of disgust on their face no matter what house they drove by the neighborhood just seemed like a dirty mess to them but to them any neighborhood with blacks in it was hideous.

"Alright then boss who we gonna shoot?" asked a member as Billy found himself driving a stolen sentinel with tented windows through the streets while two Odin members sat in the back loading two AK-47 Assault Rifles.

"Hold on I'm looking." Billy replied before he eyed three African American men standing on the side of the road talking while another man was making his way into the liquor store.

"And there we are." Said Billy as he stopped his car in front of the store before stepping out with his Desert Eagle at the ready as he entered the store and noticed the black man talking with the elderly Korean Woman at the register who was ringing him up.

"Hey boy!" said Billy earning the man's attention as he turned his head and noticed the barrel of the Desert Eagle pointing at his head but before he could react Billy had pulled the trigger and the powerful blast of the gun was almost deafening as the bullet shot out the back of his head and went through the bulletproof glass that protected the Cashier while coating it in blood while the woman started to scream her head off.

"Fucking Gook Bitch!" Billy yelled before shooting the woman once in the chest and sending her flying across the room until her back hit the wall and then firing his gun at the camera to knock it out while the two men in the back jumped from the car and fired on the group of African American men who didn't have a chance as the bullets tore them to shreds with ease before the trio hopped back in the car and drove off.

 **Little Seoul**

The drive through Little Seoul was unamusing for Brian and Cole as they watched the sea of Korean people going by with unamusing faces as they rode on two Zombie Motorcycles and led a convoy of eight men that belonged to the Nordic Motorcycle Club. There colors were green and their patch was of the Norse God Thor Riding a motorcycle. They were one of the many MC's that allied with the AV in prison and today were gonna show their loyalty to the AV.

They weren't here to kill yellow they were here to kill brown for the neighborhood flanking Little Seoul was none other than Picnic-Union in the Rampage District. The birthplace of the of the Varrio Los Aztecas street gang a place that should be their mecca but over the years and a new enemy by the name Mara Bunta Grande the Aztecas were pushed out.

To the whites the Aztecas were seen as jokes for allowing their birthplace to be easily taken and not fighting back for it. They understand that Onda kept the brown gangs from fighting each other but if they were really as tight as the AV they wouldn't have allowed Mara Bunta to take over someone else's hood but in the end they could truly careless about the matter.

Whenever a white boy gets called a punk on the yard by the Azteca they often mentioned how they lost their territory, but it wasn't just here that the Aztecs were on the losing end of wars. They had challenged the Families in Strawberry around the area known as the "The Jungle" and lost. They were also fighting wars with other barrios across LS and were losing horribly in all their wars.

In truth though when it came down to brown they were always seen as weak not just by the blacks but also by the whites. Sure they may have managed to create an organized crime enterprise from behind bars but in truth they thanked that to their Spanish blood and believed that it's what made them adapt faster and be more organized then the blacks in South Central but when it came down to wars they only thing that had on their sides were numbers and there have been times when numbers meant nothing.

The Azteca's challenging the Families was a loss. The East Side Ballas are fighting the larger Firestones gang and despite their numbers the East Side continues to be a threat. They claimed to win wars but gangs like Rolling Heights, Kilo Tray, East Side, Temple Street, Seaside, Chamberlain Hills, Carson Avenue, Riding 20's, Orange Street, Original Covenant, and even Tree Side were still around with members spread throughout South Central and when they can't win a war they have to team up the same way the Vagos in Vespucci had team with the Vagos from the next town over to fight the local Balla sets there.

When it came to taking small hoods they had the advantage with their numbers but the larger black gangs could always keep them off their turf and they often relied on their greatest weapon that they took from the white man…A terror campaign.

Just like the Klan would put on their sheets and burn crosses in front the homes of black families as a show of intimidation and terror the brown gangs decided to do the same with tagging Nigger Killers on the side of buildings, targeting innocent people for assault based solely off their skin color, and putting fear in the hearts of the black community until innocents moved out and took their gang-banging children with them and with the government lowering the homes of black families after they moved out brown was easily able to move in like squatters to a vacant home.

Brian couldn't help but chuckle as the thought as the group entered the neighborhood and quickly spotted eight Mara Bunta members sitting outside a house wearing their colors with their trademark face tattoos.

"Get close." Said Cole as he, Brian, and the Nordic members drew various guns from their bikes and sped by the house firing a barrage of bullets at the Mara Bunta members easily cutting them to shreds before fleeing the scene almost as quickly as they came.

 **East Beach**

Things were calm at the home of Maggie as she sat the couch with Marron who was watching cartoons on the television. Times like this she was glad the child had developed Mark's love for Japanese anime because whenever it was on Marron would stay glued to the television giving Maggie a well-needed break as Martin took a seat beside her.

"Thank god for the Japanese." He said earning a slight chuckle from Maggie.

"She tried to fight me yesterday when I changed the channel." Said Maggie earning a chuckle from the eldest Roman.

"You gotta thank the mom for that." He replied with a chuckle before lowering his head earning Maggie's attention.

"Something on your mind?" she asked earning a loud sigh from Martin.

"Tamika figured out that I still run with the Families, she also knows that I'm into something…illegal." Martin replied earning a nod from Maggie.

"She wants you out?" asked Maggie earning a shake of the head from Martin.

"She wants me to walk away from the life or risk losing my family." The eldest Roman replied earning a slight nod from Maggie.

"I know your obvious choice and I support it and I know Mark will as well but-." She started before sending a look to Marrick.

"He won't take it well and I'm afraid of leaving Chamberlain Hills under his rule to make it worse if I cut him off he might go back to his old ways." Martin finished earning a nod from Maggie.

"You have to trust that he won't. In truth I want Mark to step away from Merryweather and after what happened to Trigger and Tweener I want him off the streets, but I know it's gonna take a while for him to step away and all I can do is pray that he doesn't end up in a body bag." Said Maggie earning a nod from Martin before the duo was interrupted as Marrick ran to them both.

"Yo somebody hit up Strawberry." He said to Martin's surprise.

"Anybody got hurt?" he asked.

"PJ got killed along with three dudes from his family and they shot the Korean woman who own the liquor store." Marrick replied to Martin's surprise.

"PJ don't bang." Said Martin.

"It don't matter it was our hood and somebody came in spraying it up so we gotta act on that." Said Marrick.

"We don't even know who did it." Said Martin.

"It don't matter we hit up whoever." Said Marrick as Martin remained silent before feeling a hand on his shoulder and turning to Maggie who was eyeing him closely.

"We wait!" he said to Marrick's anger.

"What's there to wait for Martin, Mark in the pen so we gotta handle this ourselves." The Middle Roman replied.

"And I don't want to hit up the wrong hood so we wait." Martin yelled earning a low growl from Marrick who walked away from the man in a huff.

"Well the first shot has been fired all you need to do is aim for him next time." Said Maggie earning a nod from Martin before he took a seat back on the couch.

 **LS County Jail**

"Doctor!" yelled a corrections officer as he entered the medical unit where he noticed that the beds were filled with injured inmates who were unconscious with a few nurses around.

"Where'd she go?" he asked one of the nurses.

"I think she went on her lunchbreak." The nurse replied earning a nod from the guard before he walked out of the medical unit without knowing that Dr. Ling was in the bathroom on her knees in front of the youngest Roman with her hands wrapped around his member stroking him off.

"You've gotten better." Mark said as the woman started to pick up the pace.

'Maggie told me what you like so I decided to test them out." She replied before planting a kiss on his tip.

"Well you better try something fast before someone comes in." he said earning a nod from Dr. Ling as she rose to her feet before planting a kiss on Mark's lips before moving her hands to her pants to pull them down along with her panties.

"I'm gonna try something with you I did with Maggie that got a rise out of her." She whispered into Mark's ear before sucking on it while rubbing his member against her moist folds in a teasing manner as Mark felt a blush rise to his face while Dr. Ling continued to stroke him off.

"Jess I'm-." Mark started before the doctor let him go before taking him into her mouth earning a loud shudder from Mark who blew his load the second he felt Ling's tongue glide over his head and surprisingly she continued to suck him while swallowing his load before pulling him out with a loud pop and a line of spit leading from his member to her mouth as she quickly licked up the rest to Mark's bliss.

"I must be the luckiest guy in the joint." He said with a chuckle while Dr. Ling rose to her feet before making her way to the sink to rinse her mouth while Mark redid his pants.

"I thought I'd give you something because when you go home it may be a while before you touch Maggie after this little field trip." She said earning a low groan from Mark.

"She can't blame me for going to jail, I'm an African American living in a city like LS she should be lucky I ain't dead." He replied.

"I'd stop with the race card it doesn't look good on you." Ling replied before walking over to Mark and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Be safe." She said.

"Nothing to worry about now I'm on my way to solitary." Said Mark as he shared a quick kiss with Ling before walking out of the bathroom where he was quickly greeted by two guards who started to escort him to solitary.

"How's that wound you fucking Mayate?" yelled a Vago member at the top of his lungs as a series of shouts resonated through the walls of the solitary room as Felix found himself sitting in a cell on the left side of the room with Navaro, Miguel, Luis, and ten other Vagos while Lee, Mercy, Trip, and a series of Balla and Family members on the otherside.

"Hey what your ass buddy you know Vagos are known butt pirates inside." Said Trip with a chuckle.

"I know OG Loc spoke that shit." Said a Family member with a chuckle.

"Yes chase me chase me." Said Lee with a chuckle mimicking a Vago member who was in a gay relationship with a Grove Street member in 1992.

"I like how the token Asian boy speaking about being gay, when we get to the pen all you gonna do is grow your hair so you can be someone's bitch you slanted eyed Chino. Your whole race ain't nothing but bitches inside and we made sure of that." Said Miguel earning a chuckle from Lee.

'Somebodies bitch your whole fucking race is the Spaniards bitch. You hate to be called Spanish but I don't see any of you bitches speaking Azteca, Inca, or Mayan and you wanna know why because the Spanish bent your whole fucking societies over and shoved it up they ass." Said Lee before he turned to Vago who was clearly of Spanish descent.

"Just look at that bitch he white enough to be Irish Spanish must have fucked your people twice bitch Aztec warriors ain't shit" Yelled Lee earning loud Oohs from the black side and angry looks from the brown side.

"At least we have culture can you even speak Chinese." Yelled Navaro.

"Bitch show me your papers and I'll speak it for you." Yelled Lee as he and Navaro got into a shouting match with each other.

"SHUT UP!" yelled the guards as he and another guard brought a handcuffed Mark in the room.

"Nice one brother." Said Mark with an evil chuckle earning a hit in the stomach from one of the guard.

"You a dead man you short ass Mayate." Yelled a Mara Bunta member.

"Really if you can't kill Tackle and all them other dudes who fucked you guys over I feel safe as hell dog." Said Mark with a chuckle as the guards opened a cell door for him to be thrown in while the inmates continued their shouting match.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" came a new voice that caused everyone to turn their heads and noticed a familiar woman standing at the end of the hall with six guards and the warden.

"Veronica!" Mark said with a raised eyebrow.

"Let him go." She said earning confused looks from the guard.

"Let him go, let them go, and let them go." She said to the surprise of Mark as he watched her point out Lee, Mercy, and Trip.

"Lady I don't know who you are but-." The guard started before Veronica interrupted him.

"I'm Don Percival's personal assistant and these four men work for Ares so you can either let them go or I'll take them along with your jobs." She yelled earning low growls from the guards before the warden entered the room and gave a nod causing the guards to let go of Mark before letting Lee, Mercy, and Trip out of their cells.

"And let them out to." She said to everyone's surprise as she pointed out Luis, Miguel, Navaro, and Felix.

"Mam are you sure about that?" the warden asked earning silence from Veronica who eyed the guards angrily before they opened the gates for the four men only for Miguel to charge out of the cell at Lee and slamming him backfirst against the wall with Navaro trying to aid in his attack only to be intercepted by Mark who knocked him to the ground while Mercy and Trip started pounding into Miguel.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Veronica yelled before everyone heard a loud bang and noticed the smoking gun in the woman's hand along with a bullet in the wall.

"NOW GET YOUR HANDS UP!" she yelled with anger in her voice before the officers started handcuffing the group before leading them out of Solitary and down the hall to a room with tables as the two sides quickly took their seats before Veronica took a stand before them.

"Let them out of their cuffs and get out." She said earning a nod from the guards who quickly removed the cuffs from the groups before making them out of the room as the two sides sent looks to each other but didn't act as they noticed the M9 Beretta still in the hands of Veronica.

"What is this?" Luis asked with anger in his voice.

"This is where you two kiss and makeup if you want to leave this jail." She said with anger in her voice.

"We already know all of you were defending your friends and family, or that's what the media knows." She said earning a roll of the eyes from the group.

"Right now LS County Jail is all over the news with you assholes killing white inmates and it's even worse with whites being attacked on the streets by mobs of Mexicans-." She continued only to be interrupted by Mark.

"I want to talk to Percival that bastard owes me an explanation for why he stole our payback from us." Yelled Mark with venom in his voice.

"You aren't getting your payback on Tully neither of you." She said to both sides dismay.

"With all due respect lady that gringo motherfucker killed my mother and my best-friend, along with their mother and sister, and there friends. Do you really believe we're just gonna let that prick get away with this?" asked Felix with venom in his tone earning a chuckle from Veronica.

"Mr. Percival has an interest in Tully and you aren't allowed to touch him. He had another interest in Gabriel Alexander but you bastards killed him and his wife." She said while looking to Mark, Lee, Mercy, and Trip.

"And enjoyed every second of carving them up." Said Mercy with venom in his tone.

"What's his interest in them for Tully ain't one of us so why's he so important?" asked Mark with anger in his voice.

"Tully is Mr. Percival's nephew." She said to the groups surprise.

"It all makes sense a racist prick like that being blood related to someone as evil as Don Percival sounds about right." Said Trip with a chuckle.

"So neither of you will be touching Tully, but Mr. Percival is allowing you to take out your frustration on the other white supremacist gangs across LS." She replied earning a chuckle from Mark.

"So let me get this straight we can kill whoever he wants us to even our own relatives but when it comes down to his blood we can't make a move…that's some fucked up bullshit and I'll be damned if I follow it." Said Mark with venom in his tone.

"Us either gringa!" said Miguel with venom in his tone.

"Then I guess none of you are leaving jail and the Aryans can keep hitting your hoods because since you've been here the Aryans hit Strawberry and killed four innocents they mistook for gang members and the Korean woman who owned a liquor store near Chamberlain Hills. They also did a drive-by on the Mara Bunta in Picnic Union and killed eight of their members along with an eleven year old girl who was hit by a stray bullet. So all of you can both stay here and continue trying to kill each other and plot your revenge on a man you'll regret killing or you can walk out of here today and do something about this Aryan Assault." Veronica yelled with anger in her voice.

"You have ten minutes to decide and if I hear fighting inside here I'll have my answer." She stated in a harsh tone before walking out of the room leaving the two sides to angrily growl at each other for three minutes before someone made the first move and that someone was Felix.

"Well I'm not just going to sit here in silence." He said earning everyone's attention before rising up to speak.

"I watched my best friend and mother get killed by that son of a bitch and I want payback for it and know all of you want it to so we might as well talk getting out of here so we can make a move on someone." Said Felix with anger in his voice as he eyed the Ares soldiers and the Salazar family.

"Trippy!" said Mark as everyone watched the black-Irishmen remove his shoe before tossing it in the corner of a room where a camera was located breaking the device.

"Yeah let's talk!" said Mark with an evil chuckle.

"We might as well count Tully as a loss and-." Started Navaro before Mark interrupted him.

"Who said we were gonna let that prick live because of what Percival said?" he asked to everyone's surprise.

"I don't give a fuck about what that asshole says that bastard killed our friends and all those people at the grave site he's gonna get street justice like he deserves." Said Mark with anger in his tone.

"Well then we can agree on something." Said Luis to everyone's surprise at the first words he was able to say since his wife and daughters murder.

"I don't care what your bosses says that gringo is going to die." Said Luis earning a nod and a smile from Mark.

"Well then instead of you know going after them individually…how about we work together." Mark offered earning surprised looks from the group.

"For this common goal because I plan to destroy everything those bastards have built in Southern San Andreas." Said Mark with anger in his tone.

"So what do you want to plan?" asked Navaro earning a slight smile from Mark.

"We hit East Beach, Vespucci, and West LS." Said Mark with a sadistic smile.

"I can lead the Aztecas to take them on in Sandy Shores." Said Felix with a serious tone of voice.

"Vagos can take them on in Yellow and the surrounding Counties as well as hit the Nordics while we're at it." Said Navaro earning a nod from Mark.

"And then we work our way deep into the woods of Blaine County and finish them off afterwards we get our hands on Tully and we make him suffer." Said Mark with venom in his tone.

"This will be the first time black and brown have come together after the 92 riots." Said Luis earning a chuckle from Mark.

"And it'll be against the one group we should have been fighting against." Said Mark as the two groups each other closely before Veronica entered the room.

"Have you made your decision." She said while folding her arms over her chest.

"Yeah we're completely at peace." Said Mark with an evil chuckle as Veronica eyed the group closely before making her way for the door.

"Let um go." She said as the two sides sent evil looks to one another before a smile crossed all their faces.

 **Authors Note: This seems like a good place to stop sorry for the late update but the holidays have been getting to me and school starts back next week so I've been getting ready for that but I wasn't gonna leave you hanging before I went.**

 **LS County Jail is based on LA County Jail and LA County Jail is a harbor for gangs. The Surenos, the Crips, and Bloods all claim it is their territory. Surenos have the number because more of them are there but everyone operates there and unlike prison unless you affiliated with a major gang you can't communicate with those outside your race you mostly see it with blacks, whites, and Asians though from what I could see on the documentaries of LA County Jail.**

 **Yes the gym at LA County Jail was turned into a housing unit with gangs being held separate by bunk beds and imaginary lines that represented borders. What Mark talked about doing to the white supremacist in the gym is similar to what the white supremacist did to a sex offender at Orange County Jail that led to his death while the Mexicans attacking white inmates was based off a documentary at Salinas Valley Prison where the gym was also being used as a housing unit and a war was being fought between the Surenos who were forty strong against nine white inmates and twenty Surenos attacked the whites while they were watching a new episode of Prison Break, yes they mentioned that. Look up Lockdown Salinas Valley Gang War if you want to see it if you want the Orange County Video that was on an episode of Lockup.**

 **Mark being attacked and stabbing the Mexican inmate in the ass is based off what Omar Little did to an inmate while he was locked up on The Wire. While cutting out the man's tongue was something I saw on a torture video. In truth cutting out someone's Uvula will not kill them it's actually done in a lot of surgeries to stop snoring or if it swells but if done improperly they can choke on their own blood.**

 **The riot and the fights themselves were based on the fights on OZ where the Italians and the Aryan Brotherhood went to war. The battle in the gym is similar to when the Italians attacked the Aryans in the gym and the scene in the hospital ward is similar to the argument the two had.**

 **What Lee said about Mexicans being the products of Spanish Rape is similar to what I read on a video on Youtube that was a news report that followed the war between the Asian and Mexican gangs in Long Beach during the 80s and 90s. A Chinese person wrote a more X-Rated comment about the Mexicans that was well worse then what Lee said. Lee compared people he compared people, country, economy, culture, and everything even compared major Triads and how they outmatched the Mexican Mafia and how Chinese soldiers can outdo Aztec warriors. I won't go into much details but that's what a lot of what he did.**

 **Saying that Mexicans are the product of Spanish rape is because most Mexicans are Native Aztecs, Mayans, Navaho, and various other Native tribes that occupied North, Central, and South America, I thank Onkwehonwe for opening my eyes to that. Majority of these tribes before coming into contact with the Spanish had their own language, cultures, and such but when the Spanish came over they kinda fucked them over. That's why most of brown don't speak Aztec outside of learning it in prison. That also explains why you see some Mexicans that give off the image of Mexican and those that look they could be white when you first look at them. Trust me I know several like that and it confused the hell out of me.**

 **The Nordic Motorcycle Club is based on the Vagos MC who have a long standing relationship with the Aryan Brotherhood despite being started by Mexicans but now the club is mostly white. The attack on the Mara Bunta is similar to a drive-by I saw on the final season of Sons of Anarchy where they rode their bikes by a business owned by the Triads and shot and killed those outside. Billy and his crew those guys in Strawberry is similar to a drive-by that happened in real life where some East Coast Crips gunned down three innocent Mexicans in the street taking them for gang members while Billy killing the Korean store owner had similar aspect to how an ABT member shot an Indian store owner a few weeks after 9/11 because he looked Arab.**

 **Billy is another leader in the Aryan Vanguard and is visually based on Cole Hauser's character Scott on Higher Learning while Brian is based on Andrew Bryniarski character while Cole is based on Eric's character. If you haven't seen it great movie I thank Native for turning me onto that.**

 **What Brian was thinking of about browns war against black in South LA is what some Aryans think about that war. It was posted on a video on Youtube that talked about Florencia 13's war with the East Coast Crip.**

 **Picnic Union is based on Pico-Union in the Rampart District which is where 18** **th** **Street was founded but they were pushed out by MS-13 and now that's one of their strongholds along with North Hollywood and there is an active war going on between MS-13 and the Aryan Brotherhood that being fought in the prisons in Maryland, New York, and on the streets in California where gangs loyal to the AB are going head-up with the Aryan Brotherhood in particular the Juggalos that ally with the AB are fighting against MS in LA and to this day are still holding their own.**

 **And yes this is one of the few instances where black and brown work together in South Central. In truth 18** **th** **Street have an alliance with the Hoovers as well as a few Crip sets. Grape Street Crips were formed from Watts Varrio Grape back when it was a gang composed of black and Mexicans and the two gangs have one of the strongest alliances in Watts mainly because they only have each other Grape Street ally with a few Crips sets except East Coast while Varrio Grape Street 13 is enemies of almost every gang brown gang in Watts.**

 **Stick around for next chapter because the black and brown are leading a warpath across LS, Tully get's what's coming to him, and Mark confronts Don Percival.**

 **Thank you for reading have a nice day a great New Year. Zilla Out.**

 **Oh and check out Onkwehonwe new story Grand Theft Auto Los Santos Tales. He's telling the story of Sweet, CJ, and Grove Street in 1987 and another group of interesting characters. And with his skills at writing you know it's gonna be a good story.**

 **Me myself I'm thinking of making my own spin to the story that will follow Mark, Martin, and Marrick as they run with the Rolling Heights Ballas and fight against Grove Street Families during the mid-1970s like the Bloods and Crips, as well going through the war between Rolling Heights and Kilo Tray that will be similar to the war between Eight Tray the Rolling 60's, the crack epidemic when crack was being sold in large quantities by the street gangs in 1984, when the Grove made a comeback with CJ and Sweet fighting the Ballas in the early 90's, the LS riots of 1992, before giving way to the fall of Grove Street and what happened to CJ and Sweet.**

 **If this story sounds interesting to you let me know and if you have ideas be sure to tell me.**


	30. Smash Nazi's Act I

**Hello loyal readers sorry for the late update but due to the length of this chapter and people sitting by waiting for an update I decided to split this chapter into two parts. I know all of you are waiting for everything but trust me when I tell you all of this is the right idea. So Enjoy Part One.**

 **Chapter 30: To Punish A Nazi**

 **Act I.**

 **Downtown Los Santos**

The evening sun was shining brightly on this day in Los Santos, as the day seemed to be coming to a close Mark found himself sitting outside a familiar coffee shop in Downtown Los Santos with Lee and Mercy standing beside him. The trio were awaiting the arrival of their newfound allies in this war they were now fighting. The groups hadn't been together since their time in jail and today they would discuss their plan of attack. They each decide on Downtown Los Santos because with it being a more affluent place unlike East Los and South Central many gangs didn't have any real control. There were a few Vagos factions in the area including the famous Beta Park Vagos, along with some factions of Mara Bunta, and the Azteca's but there was also a few Ballas and Families that could be found in the area.

After a few moments of sitting had passed the group had watched as a black SUV pulled up alongside the road followed by a dark blue Emperor. The group then watched as Luis, Navaro, and Miguel stepped out of the SUV while Felix stepped out of the Emperor with two more Azteca's as the group made their way to the table before the two leaders of the groups took a seat across from Mark.

"So gentlemen how have you been?" Mark asked with a slight chuckle.

"Cut the shit Mayate and let's get down to it." Said Miguel earning a chuckle from Mark.

"What I told you about that term cockroach?" Mark asked earning a low growl from the Salazar.

"Enough let's just get this over with." Said Luis in an authoritive tone.

"What you got planned?" asked Felix as Mark reached into his pocket to pull out a small book before resting it on the table.

"When we killed Gabriel we found various things in his house some of those things revealed the names and locations of various Skinheads, Neo-Nazis, Aryan Vanguard members, and drug spots across Southern San Andreas. I've taken the liberty to map out a plan of attack and who we should attack." Said Mark before he turned to Navaro.

"I assume you're gonna be taking charge of those Machete swinging Salvadorans, so your targets gonna be an AV shotcaller operating in Shadow Village. He's got a gang he runs with, the Children of Odin, more than likely they'll be protecting him so do something about that." Said Mark before he turned to Miguel.

"As you know Mirror Park has been going through a demographic switch from brown to white these past couple of years. Hipsters mostly but there is an AV member that runs an extortion racket there, most likely he'll be well-armed so try not to die slowly." Mark continued earning a low growl from Miguel before he turned to Felix.

"Blaine Counties got a very big meth problem that you and I both know about. The Angels of Death have established a chapter down there and are raking in money from the meth trade. As a Marine you know the risks and you know how to survive." Mark stated earning a nod from Felix.

"And what about you?" asked Luis as Mark sent a look to Lee.

"Me and the Waterfront Ballas in Vespucci are gonna make sure the Neo-Nazi's there know that the gangs are still around." Said Lee with an evil chuckle.

"I'm gonna be leading a charge against some of those assholes in infest the hardcore show in East Beach tomorrow." Said Mercy as he folded his arms over his chest.

"And I'm gonna be taking on the Nordic Motorcycle Club. Their largest chapter is in the Outland Empire and I'm gonna bury those dinosaurs on bikes." Said Mark with an evil chuckle earning nods from the group.

"And that'll be all of them?" asked Luis earning a shake of the head from the men.

"No in the event of raid or something happens to them, the leaders fall back to a large patch of land in Paletto Forest. It's used to use house guns, Klan Rallies, as well as cross burnings. It's also three acres long, gated, and well-fortified. So we're gonna have to work together to take it down." Said Mark as Felix noticed a picture of the base.

"I like your plan but even if we pull all our forces together there's no way we can take that cabin." Felix replied earning a nod from Mark.

"I know but I got something in my closet I was saving for a…bloody day." Said Mark as he sent a smile to Navaro and the others.

"Okay then we move on Tully." Said Navaro earning a nod from Mark.

"Yeah the feds are gonna be transporting him to upstate prison later tomorrow, when they do you're gonna liberate him outlaw style." Mark stated to Felix's surprise.

"Really and where are you gonna be?" the Azteca asked as Mark rose from his seat.

"Turning in my pink slip." Said Mark before he walked away with Lee and Mercy in tow while Felix looked at him with wide eyes.

 **Blaine County**

The sun was beginning to set on this day in Los Santos and the moon was beginning to rise but that moon was out of the sights of Tully as he sat on his knees in an Ares prison cell in Blaine County. For his own safety he'd been kept here since the day of the cemetery attack. In truth he didn't like the idea of hiding behind his uncle, but Tully couldn't say no to it. The prisons of San Andreas has always been a hotbed for racial activity but since the massacre at the funeral the brown inmates have been feeling angry.

La Onda or the Mexican Mafia has had a rather shaky business relation with the AV. The white supremacist gang had done numerous hits for the larger Mexican Gang despite their Nazi codes that they swore to live by, but over the years that relation has been tested and blood has been spilled on both sides. The AV and many of the street gangs and motorcycle clubs that follow their orders have fought many wars with Onda and gangs like Mara Bunta and after the shooting at the cemetery more blood had been spilled.

The Nuestra Syndicato have always had a hated relationship with the AV since 1972 when the AV killed a Nuestra Syndicato member in an upstate San Andreas prison. Over the years the gang of mostly northern born Chicanos has grown to being a dominant force and easily seized control of the Northern San Andreas drug trade. Their war with the AV was overshadowed by their long standing war with Onda but these couple of days the NS have made four attacks on AV members in the upstate prisons and their vast army of foot soldiers known as Rifas have killed three more.

Then there was the Black Guerrilla Army the long-time rival of the Aryan Vanguard. They weren't fighting the AV just from past actions, they weren't fighting because of the shooting in Strawberry, they were simply fighting for revenge. Word has spread across the prisons of a single-leader taking command of not only the BGA but as well as the Ballas and Families across the state. Around San Andreas he was known as the Demon of Ruin but Tully knew him closely. His name was Marcus Roman and he was neither Family, nor Balla, or even BGA, he was just a man avenging his friends with a body count larger then anyone knew. Everyone knew him and either loved, hated, respected, or feared him and right now Tully wouldn't say it out loud but he feared the youngest Roman…he feared the Demon of Ruin.

As Tully continued to sit in his cell a loud noise caught his attention that caused him to lift his head and notice the door open to reveal a familiar elderly man on the otherside looking down on him with an emotionless look.

"Uncle." Tully said with a low chuckle. Many people didn't know it but Tully did have a friend in a high place and that man was his uncle Don Percival. They were related by his mother but being that they were born from two separate fathers the last name didn't carry on. Tully had always looked up to Percival, he was actually the first man Tully saw call a black man a nigger to his face. It was that small act that made him love his uncle.

"Glad to see my men are treating you well." Percival replied earning a low chuckle from Tully.

'Yeah three square meals a day, if only prison was like this." He said as Percival stood before him.

"So is there any way you can get me out of this one?" he asked earning a slap to the face courtesy of Percival who eyed him angrily.

"Idiot boy you killed a bunch of people you should be lucky you're getting a trial." The CEO of Ares replied with anger in his tone.

"Well then I guess I can take prison…for now since your plan is still in motion." Said Tully earning a low groan from Percival.

"It's not that simple anymore." He replied to Tully's surprise.

"Do you remember the guys who attacked you at the funeral?" he asked earning a nod from Tully.

"Yeah the Coconut Nigger, Gook, and Half-Breeds how can I forget?" he asked.

"They work for me and you were supposed to replace them." Don replied to Tully's shock. The news hit him almost like a train, he knew that Mark wanted him dead for killing Trigger and Tweener, but he didn't realize that he and his crew were all Jaegers and working for his uncle.

"SO WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?" Tully yelled with fear in his voice.

"You were supposed to get sent back to Flamingo Bay where you would fake your own death so you could come in and take command of the Jaegers, but right now Marcus wants you dead and I can tell him to not kill you…but that won't stop him. Marcus is like death you can run and you can hide but you can't escape him." Percival stated as Tully lowered his head in sadness at the news he just heard.

"So what are you just gonna let him kill me?" Tully yelled with anger in his voice.

"I did what I could for you Tully but either way it goes, you're a Deadman." Percival finished before turning away from Tully who watched him leave with wide eyes.

"Wait you can't let me die uncle UNCLE!" Tully yelled as the door closed shrouding him in the darkness of the room tears started to fall from his eyes as he felt his fear beginning to creep its hands over his body causing it to shake violently.

 **East Beach**

The drive back home wasn't long for Mark as he parked his car in front of his apartment before stepping out and making his way up the stairs. In truth he wasn't looking forward to seeing Maggie or Marron. They knew that he'd gotten out of jail earlier in the week and this would be his first time seeing them since then. His reasoning for not seeing them was his fear of corruption. He always promised Maggie that she would never have to worry about him going to prison and these last couple of days he made her worry.

People who've never been inside don't know that the stench of prison follows men to their graves and despite only going to jail Marcus had that stench on him and it seemed to haunt him as he approached his door and went for the doorknob only for it to turn and open the door revealing his older brother Martin who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well look who's come home." He said while closing the door on himself and his younger brother.

"Yeah sorry about that." Mark replied while rubbing the back of his neck only for Martin to wrap his arms around his younger brother and bring him in for a hug.

"I'm just glad you weren't away longer." He said as Mark hugged him back.

"Plus I don't think I'm the one you need to be apologizing to." Martin replied with a slight chuckle.

"They up?" Mark asked earning a nod from his older brother.

"Well then I better take this ass beating now." Mark said before making his way to the door only for Martin to grab his arm.

"There's something I gotta talk to you about first." He said earning a raised eyebrow from Mark who didn't notice Maggie making her way to the door to press her ear against the wood.

"What's on your mind?" he asked while folding his arms over his chest.

"I want out." The eldest Roman replied to Mark's confusion.

"Working for Percival, the drug trafficking, leading the Families, I'm done brother. I want to spend the time I have left on this Earth with my wife and daughter and I wanted to talk to you about it with you before I told Marrick." Martin stated earning a nod from Mark.

"Did Tamika find out about you being with the Families again?" Mark asked as Martin looked away from him before nodding his head only to feel something on his shoulders as Mark dropped his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"I'm glad you lead with being with her and Jasmine it shows how much you care about them." Said Mark as Martin turned to him.

'You got no problems from me, because after tomorrow I'm officially putting in my two weeks-notice." The youngest Roman stated to not only his older brothers surprise but Maggie's as well.

"Are you serious?" Martin asked earning a nod from Mark.

"Yeah I've already talked about it with Lee and the others…we're done with Percival, Ares, the Families, Ballas, BGA, hell we're done with Los Santos, and San Andreas." The Samoans stated to Martin's surprise.

"So you're just gonna walk away?" he asked earning a nod from Mark.

"Aye brother, we've been fighting since we were young and it's about time we got a break and acted normal for once." Mark replied with a chuckle while looking over the rails of his apartment.

"So where would you go?" Martin asked.

"Well I finally got my degree in Computer Science. I studied Cybersecurity maybe I can get a job with the FIB or IAA." Said Mark with a chuckle earning a second set of laughter from Martin.

"I hope that was a joke." Came a familiar voice as the duo turned their heads and notice Maggie looking at both of them with her arms folded over her chest.

"Martin can you give me some time alone with my husband." She said without taking her eyes off the youngest.

"Good luck brother." Martin replied before patting Mark on the shoulder then walking away while the duo continued to stare at one another.

"So you leave jail and decide not to give me a phone call, text message, email, or even a poke on Lifeinvader." Maggie stated causing Mark to raise his eyebrow.

'You're on Lifeinvader?" he asked.

"Don't change the subject, tell me why you haven't been home to see me or your daughter and you better choose your words wisely or you're sleeping outside." She stated causing Mark to take a deep breath before speaking.

"I didn't call because I broke my promise. I always told you I would never go to prison and I went away." He said.

"You went to jail not prison, you had me worried with everything that was going on in the jails and prisons these last couple of days I thought you might have been hurt." She said earning a slight chuckle from Mark who lifted his pants leg to reveal the nasty scar that was left from the riot at LS County Jail.

"I got my fair share of stitches mostly by the Mexicans though." Said Mark with a slight chuckle.

"I thought there was peace with brown?" Maggie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There is on the streets but not behind bars…before a couple of days ago." He replied to Maggie's confusion.

"We'll be working with brown and tomorrow we'll be launching an attack on the Aryans across Southern San Andreas." Mark replied earning a slight nod from Maggie.

"Oh!" she said while looking away from him.

"Were you telling the truth about walking away from Ares?" she asked as Mark gave her a few seconds of silence before speaking.

"Of course I want to spend the rest of my days with my wife and daughter." He replied as Maggie turned to him with a slight smile.

"Alright but you're gonna have to do something about this Nebraska thing." She said with a chuckle before turning around and making her way inside of the apartment with Mark who noticed Marron sitting on the couch watching television as he took a seat beside her and pulled the little girl in his arms while Maggie made her way to the back room.

"And since Martin is out he can babysit tomorrow." She said to Mark's confusion.

"Babysit where you going?" he asked while rubbing Marron's head before a loud clattering sound caught his attention as he noticed that Maggie had dropped a familiar duffel bag on the table. As Mark looked at the bag he noticed that inside the bag was his MP7 Submachine Gun, along with his H&K417 Assault Rifle, an AK-74 Assault Rifle, a MAC-11 Machine Pistol, and two M9 Beretta Handguns.

"With you to avenge our friends." She said with a smile causing Mark's eyes to widen at the sight of her.

 **Paletto Forest (9:23:00 A.M.)**

The sun had finally started to rise on this day as Billy found himself standing outside of a large cabin that rested in the center of a large plot of land that was fenced around and with armed patrols over the perimeter.

Many people didn't realize it but across the country hate groups were pulling their money together in vast numbers and buying land in almost every state across the nation. The small plot of land Billy found himself standing on was known as Camp Himmler. It was named after the famous Heinrich Himmler the founder of Adolf Hitler's elite Nazi Army the Waffen SS and even in his death and the destruction of the armed wing of the Nazi Party their legacy lived on.

As Billy turned his head he noticed seven Caucasian men wielding MP5 Submachine Guns firing on five targets that were setup to look a variety of people from black to Jewish men to brown to Asian men and even gay men. The group easily ripped off the heads of each target and tore their torso's to pieces with the high caliber rounds fired from each gun. Billy couldn't help but smile at the young men just like he thought Heinrich Himmler was smiling down on the group as a whole. They were over a thousand Skinheads in Southern California and the most elite hardcore members were well-trained in combat. To Billy they were the modern day Waffen SS an unstoppable force that will soon conquer the melting pot that is America and make it great again.

The thought of the Camp being attacked was on everyone's minds as of late with the recent attacks on Aryans and Skinheads on the streets of Los Santos and the prisons of San Andreas. Those were the reasons why security was at an all-time high. As Bully lifted his head he noticed men standing on two towers similar to Sniper Towers on a prison yard while five men were standing at the main gate carrying AK-47 Assault Rifles and almost everyone around the camp was walking around with a Pistol and either an Assault Rifle or Submachine Gun.

Right now there were over three hundred Aryan warriors inside and around the base along with their families so if anyone wanted to test their luck against the pure army they were welcome to try.

 **Strawberry (9:35:00 A.M.)**

The day had yet to start for Dex, the CGF lieutenant found himself sleeping in on this morning in Los Santos with his wife lying beside him and his own daughter sleeping in the other room. He wanted to sleep some more but he was quickly awakened by the sound of someone knocking on his front door. Dex wasn't really a morning person especially on his days off but he quickly found himself standing up and making his way to the door with an angry look on his face.

As he opened the door with a loud swing he noticed that the middle Roman was standing on the otherside with B-Rock standing beside him.

"What's up?" Dex said with sleep still in his voice.

"Your ass is up we got a job to do." Marrick replied to Dex's confusion.

"Now?" he asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah now so get dressed." Said Marrick.

"Man Martin know it's my day off." Dex replied.

"This ain't Martin asking you to do something this me telling you it's time to put in work for the set now get your ass dressed and let's go." Said Marrick before he walked away with B-Rock in tow while Dex gave him a confused look. These past few months under the leader of Mark & Martin the phrase putting in work for the set was almost nonsexist for much of the Families.

They had established a peace with their long standing rival the Ballas, the Mexicans were too busy fighting the Aryans to pay the gang any real attention, and even the Deuce hadn't made much noise after many of their leaders had been killed by the Azteca's. Sure the Aryans had killed a few neutrals in Strawberry but they weren't running with any Family or even Balla set and all matters that involved a gun were going straight to Mark and his crew. They still had to sell the drugs they were getting but putting in work like robberies, kidnappings, home-invasions, and even hitting rivals was almost non-existent for the gang.

Dex didn't like the idea of going with Marrick to do whatever the middle Roman had in mind but he knew that if he didn't do it he'd be in bad standing with the gang and that was a position he didn't want to be in so he merely took a deep breath and went to put on some clothes.

 **East Beach (12:00:00 P.M.)**

The hardcore music scene in the city of East Beach was one of the biggest in Southern San Andreas and actually pulled people from across the region to their many hardcore shows. In the past it was almost normal to go to hardcore music shows and see a sea of whites with a few blacks, Asians, and Mexicans as well, but not today. The hardcore shows had been basically taken over by the Neo-Nazi's who would often attack the minorities at the shows. The biggest gang that made sure these hardcore shows were whiter then fresh milk was Freedom Fighters.

They were originally a rock band that formed in the Valley of Los Santos in the 80's, but they soon morphed into a street gang. The gang saw a decline in numbers in the 90's but now they were back and almost bigger than ever.

The shows didn't start til the night but at least thirty FF members were lounging at a local club that was used for Hardcore Shows talking amongst each other when Mercy and Trip walked into the building.

"HEY ASSHOLES." Trip yelled as everyone turned their heads to him and Mercy.

"THIS IS FOR TRIGGER AND TWEENER!" the duo yelled before the group of white supremacist watched the duo pull Grenades from their back pockets, pull the pins, and then roll them on the floor of the club.

"MOVE!" yelled one of the men as Mercy and Trip ran out of the building just as a loud explosion went off that shook the ground and actually caused them to fall forward while smoke and fire came shooting out of the windows along with the flaming head of a skinhead that landed in front of the group.

"Well mission accomplished." Said Trip as he and Mercy walked away from the scene while the building started to collapse on itself.

 **Vespucci Beach (12:00:10 P.M.)**

The scene at Vespucci Beach was full of life and fun as men, women, and children played on the beach and had fun in the sun while a few bodybuilders were working out at muscle beach enjoying themselves, but that was what people referred to as the good side of the beach for on the otherside was the bad side.

On this side of the beach rested a basketball court, but what made this court different from many others was that there were ten shirtless white men with Nazi tattoos covering their bodies playing basketball while another fifteen stood by watching them play ball. As one man made a three-pointer that started the game he couldn't help but slam his fist on the BSWP tattoo on his chest. These skinheads belonged to the White Supremacist gang Beach Side White Pride the same gang that Tully help found.

The reason for the lack of color on this particular basketball court was because of a silent agreement that was implemented a few years back. This same court was under the control of the Waterfront Ballas but after losing in a game of basketball they lost their right to the court. The loses didn't go well with their hood and the Ballas who participated in the game found themselves on the wrong end of a beating when they returned to the hood, but the agreement has been going on since the late 90's and no man black or brown have ever set foot on the court.

That agreement though was about to be broken as Lee stepped out of the passenger seat of a purple Saber with three Ballas while five more stepped out a purple Emperor and five more stepping out a black SUV as they slowly made their way to the court.

"Better than a nigga." Said the man that made the first three-pointer as he made another shot that ended the game of twenty-one while Lee jumped over the fence with the Ballas doing the same while their comrades passed them guns that ranged from Mac-10's, Mini Uzi's, and AK-47 Assault Rifles.

As the Aryan that made the first three-pointer went up for the game winning Lay-Up Shot a loud noise caught his attention as a bullet lodged itself in the center of his chest causing him to fall and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Come on bitches!" yelled Lee as he squeezed the trigger of his Glock 40 and shot the same man in the head while another man was cutdown by the bullets of an AK-47 Assault Rifle as the Ballas fired upon the group causing them to run away.

They didn't get far as another Aryan was shot three times in the back and another was shot in the head by the Maelstrom of bullets.

"Bring it Bitch!" yelled a Ballas with a Mini Uzi as he fired on a group of White Supremacist sitting on the benches and easily cutting them down and hitting a man who was trying to jump over the back railings three times in the back and causing him to fall off the railings before landing neck first on the ground and creating a loud crunching sound.

"Bitch!" yelled an Aryan as he pulled a Glock 19 from his pants but before he could shoot Lee the Chinese man had fired a single round that tore through the Aryans leg causing him to hit the ground. As he moved to stand back up he lifted his head and noticed Lee standing over him with his gun pointed at the man's forehead.

"For my friends!" Lee said before squeezing the trigger and embedding a bullet in the center of the Aryans head and causing him to hit the ground back first while folding up at a weird angle.

As Lee turned his head he noticed an Aryan moving to jump over the fence before being cutdown by three Ballas causing him to slide off the fence and hit the ground with a thud. He then turned his head to another direction and noticed four Ballas stomping a Skinhead into the dirt.

"MOVE!" Lee yelled knocking the group away then jumping at the Skinhead and punching him in his already bloody head and knocking teeth out of the man's mouth.

"DIE!" Lee yelled before rising up and sending a sharp kick to the man's head that was hard enough to actually send the man's head spinning into a full one-eighty creating a loud snapping sound that made the Ballas cringe as they noticed the man's neck had been broken by the force of the kick.

"Let's go!" the Chinese man said before walking off while the Ballas gave him frightened looks before following after the man while the dead Aryans lay on the ground lying in pools of their own blood while the sun shined upon their corpses.

 **Mirror Park (12:00:30 P.M.)**

In all of Los Santos there was a barrio in LS that was known around town and that barrio was Mirror Park. It's a densely populated neighborhood in Central Los Santos with over 43,000 people living there and it was home to many gangs but the one that dominated the area was the Mirror Park Vagos. A gang known for their level of brutality against rivals and even civilians. Under their reign the neighborhood has been there's since the 60's and with Onda's greenlight on African Americans in Los Santos the black population is only 2 percent.

With all their power and numbers there was something the gang couldn't protect themselves from…gentrification. In the early 2000's the brown population of Mirror Park was over sixty five percent but in the last few years that population has dropped and has been replaced by a sea of Yuppies and Hipsters. The brown population is still considerably large but at the rate of the changing demographic the barrio that is Mirror Park maybe all but a memory.

With the influx of white there was also an influx of swastikas wearing skinheads. The Upper Middle Class neighborhood of the barrios were a fertile breeding ground for white nationalist and their numbers in the area have become large enough to that they can now pose a threat to the Mexican Gangs that once dominated the neighborhoods.

The man leading the charge in this wave of Nazi's was Charles Nighthawk. Nighthawk was his title in his old skinhead gang so it seemed to stick with him since. He was an Aryan Vanguard Captain that had took residence in the neighborhood with some more Aryan members after doing a dime at Folom State Prison.

Living in a barrio wasn't commonplace for an AV member fresh out of the pen but it's the home his parole officer setup and he didn't have much of choice when it came down to them so all he could do was basically make the best of his situation and having more proud Aryans like himself in the neighborhood made him feel more at ease. As of now he was the highest ranking AV member living in the apartment that was used as a home for people on parole and the group had managed to keep it that way since they arrived.

While the Aryan sat on his couch watching television with four more AV members sitting beside him a yellow Tornado had pulled up outside of the home and Miguel quickly stepped out with four other Vagos that belonged to the infamous Mirror Park faction.

"Here Carnale." Said a member who couldn't have been older then eighteen as he handed Miguel a Double-Barrel Shotgun while another man grabbed a baseball bat and moved for the blue Sentinel in the driveway of the home.

"Fucking Gringos." He yelled before slamming the back against the back windshield breaking the glass and earning the attention of the Aryan members.

"What the fuck." Yelled Nighthawk as he and the other Nazi's quickly rushed outside and came into the line of sight of Miguel and three other Vagos members who were holding Mac-10's.

"MIRROR PARK LOCOS GRINGO." One man yelled causing the Aryan's eyes to widen in shock as the group pulled their triggers and unloaded a barrage of bullets in the bodies of the Neo-Nazi's almost instantly killing them as Miguel lowered his smoking Shotgun he watched with a smile as the Mirror Park Vagos walked over to the Aryan members and out of sheer disrespect shot them in the balls.

 **Shadow Village (12:01:02)**

The drive through the San Ferdinand Valley of Los Santos there is a semi-rural neighborhood where the minority run streets of LS seemed to have almost left untouched and that neighborhood was Shadow Village. With a Population of less than 4,000 the neighborhood was small compared to the neighborhoods of South and East Los Santos but it was far away from the streets.

The small neighborhood was often dubbed the whitest part of Northern Los Santos because of its mostly white residents. Gangs like the Ballas, Families, and Vagos were hard to come by in this part of town…but not white Supremacist. The Aryan Vanguard had long since setup shot in the small neighborhood and there presence wasn't a strange sight to the resident who decided to let them do their business as long as they kept the violence away from their kids.

Today though that violence would be right in front of their doorsteps in the form of Machete wielding sociopaths that was being led by the adopted Salazar himself. Being that he was born in El Salvador he was able to connect with many Mara Bunta members when the gang first formed, he was even asked to join but he denied it only to work for his father and directly under La Onda. His father had dreams of him becoming a member of the prison organization that Navaro wondered if he actually thought of him as his own flesh and blood.

He wanted to think more on the matter but right now he had to push those thoughts out of his head as he quickly loaded a magazine into his M16A2 Assault Rifle before sending a look to the three Mara Bunta members who were sitting beside him eying their guns while the driver and passenger road in silence and a car followed behind them filled with five other Mara Bunta members as they entered the suburban neighborhood. The group had to steal a car with tented windows before making their way there because seeing two car full of Mexican and Central Americans often drew red flags for the police and residents living there.

"Up here!" said Navaro as he pointed to a large two story house at the far end of the neighborhood with lush trees in the backyard and as the group looked closely they noticed that the house was almost built like a small fortress with window guards, cameras in the front and on the sides of the house, and Navaro didn't have to force it to figure out the doors were probably locked tighter than a bank. All the security made sense to him the house was a stash house for weapons and drugs to be sold in the Los Santos area, but he knew that there was always a chink in all security systems whether they were by mechanics or human stupidity.

"What's your call Carnale?" asked the Mara Bunta member in the driver's seat while the man sitting beside him load a slug into his Shotgun.

"Open the trunk." Navaro said before stepping out with the other Mara Bunta members who each tied blue or white bandannas around their face before stepping out. The sight of the group had actually made a few of the residents retreat back into their homes in fear of what was about to transpire.

"Good thing I brought this." Said Navaro as the driver popped the trunk allowing the Mara Bunta members to notice an M32 Grenade Launcher resting on top of a spare tire.

"Prepare to hit the door." He said causing the Mara Bunta members to get into their position as Navaro aimed the Grenade Launcher at the front door before firing a round that slammed against the door and left a splinter filled hole in the ground and the Mara Bunta members didn't see it but the round had actually torn a hole through the chest of an AV member that instantly killed him and forced him to collide against the wall back first.

"Shit we got wetbacks coming through." Yelled an AV member as he drew a pistol and ducked for cover from the wave of bullets while several other Aryans ran to the back of the house and into a backroom that was filled with pistols, Submachine Guns, Assault Rifles, and Sniper Rifles.

"Come on out you pendejos." Said Navaro as he fired another Grenade aimed for the side of the house creating a large hole in the side that a Mara Bunta member went to exploit as he jumped through the hole but before his feet could touch the ground a bullet went through his chest courtesy of an AV soldier wielding an Assault Rifle.

"You spics want to play let's play." Said another AV member as he fired seven rounds from an MP5 Submachine Gun out the window of the house while a man had broken the upstairs window of the house before sticking a Dragnov Sniper Rifle out through the window and fired a shot that hit a Mara Bunta member in the back and caused Navaro to take cover behind his car.

"You had your chance to run across the border but you lost it now." Said another AV member as he fired a G36C Assault Rifle out the window of the house and striking a Mara Bunta member three times in the chest.

"They dug in deep." Said Navaro as he loaded more Grenades into his Launcher before quickly standing up and firing in almost a quick succession and hitting the Sniper. The Grenade itself didn't hit him but when the Grenade hit the wall it destroyed pieces of wood that splintered up and embedded themselves in the head of the Sniper.

"This is for mi familia." Said Navaro as he launched more Grenades at the building in a quick session putting holes in the building and causing the AV members to take cover while the Mara Bunta members ran away from the house to escape the Salazar's onslaught as he continued to fire before one of his grenades shot through the window of the building and blew up in the living room causing a loud quake that unnerved the AV members.

"It's coming down." One of them yelled as the group ran out the door just as pieces of the ceiling started to fall into the house that started to shake before the second story of the house actually fell in and created a large dust cloud upon hitting the ground.

"Shit!" said an AV member before a loud scream caught his attention causing him to turn his head and notice a Mara Bunta member cutting the throat of a Neo-Nazi with his Machete while the rest shot down the surviving AV members.

"Oh no!" said a bald Neo-Nazi before the sound of a gunshot caught his attention as Navaro fired a round into the top of his skull before firing two more shots in the man's head then turning to the surviving AV member who was crawling away from him.

"Mi ho!" said a Mara Bunta member as he passed Navaro his Machete.

"Damn it." The AV member said before Navaro brought the weapon down on the foot of the AV member causing a loud scream from the man that resonated through the neighborhood.

"And this is for La Raza." Navaro said before lifting his Machete over the man's head before forcibly bringing it down and creating a loud crunching sound.

 **Sandy Shores (12:01:03)**

The sun was beaming down on this day in the scorching deserts of Sandy Shores. The place had been dubbed many things a quiet place to be, a piece of old America in a place like San Andreas, and even Trevor Phillips Country. Another name that people didn't say much about the town was that it was a drug dealer's best friend. The easily bought police force made it easy for criminals to get away, the long stretch of road was something motorcycle gangs like the Lost, Angels of Death, and Nordic MC had wet dreams about, and the hot dry air and long fields of deserts made it a perfect spot to cook Meth.

Over the years the control of the meth and weapons trade in Sandy Shores has changed hands many times from to time. It once belonged to the Nordic before it was taken by the Huns MC, who had lost it to Mara Bunta Grande who was battling the Azteca's for it, allowing the Lost MC to swoop in and take before being wiped out by Trevor Phillips himself who was competing with the rise in presence of the Angels of Death, Mara Bunta, and Azteca's in the area.

Recently with the Aryan Vanguard backing the group the Angels of Death have found setting up shop in Sandy Shores to be somewhat easy and with their new cook Jimmy the gang would soon be rolling in money. The Angels felt full of themselves as they rode their Zombies down the long stretch of road through Sandy Shores. To them they were making a statement and were showing off a strong display of power in their convoy of about fifteen full patch members and twelve prospects riding side by side with one another. To others it was annoying the sound of their motors was annoying to everyone but that wouldn't be a problem much longer as a pickup truck pulled up in front of the group of Angels causing them to slow down while three Blue Emperors followed behind them.

"What the fuck!" yelled the AOD President before the group watched the back of the truck opened and revealed three Azteca members armed with AK-47 Assault Rifles.

"See ya Gringos." Yelled an Azteca member before the group opened fire on the bikers hitting the President and Vice President in the head, chest, and neck before their slumped bodies fell off their bikes and rolled in the streets causing the other Bikers to swerve to try and avoid them but it was useless as the three Emperors came to a stop and Felix stepped out armed with a AR-15 Assault Rifle before firing a shot that hit the back of an Angel member in the head and causing him to fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"This is for Beto." Said Felix as he fired off several more rounds that struck an AOD member in the chest neck before ripping through the man's body and hitting another AOD member standing behind him.

 **Morningwood (12:01:12 P.M.)**

"You ready for this?" asked Link as he eyed Jericho who was almost hyper ventilating and clutching his Shotgun tighter because of the position he was in with Link and Bird as the trio found themselves standing outside the door of a hotel dressed in uniforms of the LSPD that Link had taken from work.

"Yeah we ready." Said Bird as he cocked his handgun before Link kicked in the door.

"Police on the-!" Link yelled before his eyes bulged at the sight before him. The group was targeting a high-ranking AV member who had finally been released after twenty years but the sight before them left things questionable to them. Standing before them was an well-tattooed obvious AV member but on the otherside of the room was a naked woman of obvious Mexican descent. That sight didn't bother any of them much it was no secret that when it came down to some white supremacist marrying or being with a brown woman was becoming more common, but what made them want to pull out their eyeballs was the site on the otherside of the room. It first what they thought they saw was an Asian and a black woman but upon closer inspection it appeared to be a black man dressed in drag and an Asian man dressed in drag.

The group then sent a look to the Mexican woman and noticed that she also wasn't a woman but unlike her two counterparts was actually a transsexual.

"I did not prepare for this day." Said Jericho.

"Mark better pay me double for this shit" said Bird with anger in his voice.

"GET OUT NOW!" Link yelled with anger in his voice as the trio of what Bird would call unidentifiable quickly rushed out of the hotel.

"Guess somethings in prison aren't left in prison." Said Jericho with a chuckle.

"Shut up dude." Said Bird as the trio turned to the AV member.

"What the fuck do you want?" the man yelled as the trio lifted their Pistols and shot the man repeatedly in his chest until he fell back on the bed.

"We are gonna walk out of this room finish our job and then we will never speak of this again." Said Link earning nods from the group before they made their way out of the hotel.

 **Outland Empire (12:01:45 P.M.)**

The Angels of Death weren't the only Motorcycle Club that was being targeted for the famous Nordic MC was also on the chopping block but unlike the Angels who were taken out by a highway ambush they were gonna be challenged in the clubhouse where the group was formed. It was their largest chapter and their stronghold and to challenge them there was almost a death sentence but not for The King of Ruin himself.

As Mark stepped out of a black Gauntlet with Maggie standing beside him the duo sent a look to each other before giving a nod then reaching into the backseat and grabbing their guns as Maggie picked up her AKM Assault Rifle she then went to hand Mark his H&K416 but was quickly turned down as she watched the youngest Roman check his throwing knives and picking up two USP .45 Pistols before pulling the hood of his jacket over his head then making his way towards the entrance of the clubhouse with Maggie following close behind him.

"Mark wait we gotta think of a plan." Maggie started before Mark kicked open the door to the clubhouse earning the attention of everyone inside.

"What the-!" started a Nordic member before a loud popping sound caught everyone's attention as Mark fired a round from one of his pistols and struck the Biker in the center of his head right between the eyes and then without missing a beat the Samoan pulled a throwing knife from his pants before tossing it a Prospect striking him in the throat and forever silencing him,

"The bell tolls for thee." Said Mark as he fired off three more rounds that caused the Bikers to duck for cover while the women and those who were in the crossfire ran for their lives as Mark shot another Nordic member seven times in the stomach before being shot at and forcing him to jump to cover behind a table.

"Kill that bitch!" yelled a Nordic member as he fired a Shotgun at Mark but before he could fire another he was taken down by five rounds to the chest courtesy of Maggie who fired her Assault Rifle again and struck a Nordic twice in the side and another once in neck causing his blood to spew from his neck wound then following up by shooting a member in the chest.

"Shit!" the man said as he touched the wound before looking up and being met by Mark's shoe as the youngest Roman jumped up and kicked the man in the face before drawing his second pistol and firing off both magazines striking three Nordic members in the chest and another in the back as he tried to run to the back with the others.

"kill um!" they all yelled before firing again forcing Maggie to drop her Rifle and barrel roll in the kitchen while firing off three rounds from her quickly drawn pistol as Mark pressed his back against the same wall the Nordic members were standing on the other side of with a pistol in each hand and arms outstretched at his dies.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked the Club President as Mark gave a low chuckle.

"I'm the devil who's asking?" Mark replied.

"The devil is not welcome here." The President yelled with anger in his voice.

"You gotta call yourself the devil in his house?" asked Maggie as a shouting match seemed to be going on between the two sides.

"Fuck you fucking nigger." Yelled a Nordic member.

"Fuck me bitch your country ass you dirty piece of shit!" Mark yelled back with just as much anger in his voice.

"We can stand here and talk to one another but I'd much like it if you bitches just come out line up and face death like men." Said Mark but he was only met by gunfire from the remaining Nordic members that Mark blindly returned with Maggie firing off shots as well.

"Mark!" Maggie yelled as the magazines fell from Mark's pistols causing him to quickly reload while Maggie covered him and fired several rounds successfully striking a Nordic member four times in the chest and finishing him off with a shot to the head.

"She killed Sandman." Yelled a Nordic Prospect as he and another started to shoot at Maggie forcing her to take cover behind the cabinet while bullets collided against the wall, but while the group shot at her Mark had finally reloaded his gun and noticed a hole right beside him with bullets flying out of it meaning that Nordic member was shooting in the same spot.

"Amateur." Said Mark as he kneeled down just as the Nordic member took his gun away from the hole while Mark put the barrel of his gun to it.

"Gotcha." He said before looking through the hole and noticing that he was looking through the barrel of a gun.

BANG! The shot was loud and the thud was just as loud as the Nordic members noticed a golf ball sized hole in the back of the man's head as he slumped to the floor while the Nordic members started to return fire almost desperately.

"Bastard." Said Maggie as she fired off her remaining clip and actually struck the Nordic Vice President in the face causing his blood to stain the white walls behind him.

"You sons of bitches?" yelled the Club President as a smile spread across Mark's face Maggie watched him sadistically lick his lips before pressing his gun to the wall behind him.

"Don't worry you'll see them in a second." Said Mark before he pulled the trigger of his gun striking the Club President in the head and instantly killing him and ending the gunfight as Mark turned to a surprised Maggie with an emotionless look in his eyes.

"Let's finish up." Said Mark earning a slight nod from Maggie.

 **Paletto Forest (12:30:02 P.M.)**

Things at Camp Himmler were still going about as usual as Billy stood outside of the cabin watching another group of Neo-Nazi's fire their Assault Rifles at more targets before his eyes fell on his favorite sight…the attack dogs. One of the things that Billy and many other Neo-Nazi's found humor in from old videos was black people being attacked by dogs. It was funny for them to watch how fast black people would run away from the dogs of the police force, but in truth they had yet to see how furious the dogs of the Aryan Vanguard were.

A smile soon spread across Billy's face as he watched a rather strong looking Pitbull bite down on the face of a puppet that was made to look like a black man while four others bit down on puppets made to look like Mexicans. One of the most known money makers for the AV was in their dog fighting business. They bred only the strongest dogs to represent the pure white race in battle and here they were today standing guard for anything.

"BILLY!" came a loud yell from inside the compound that caused Billy to run inside before entering the living room where he noticed everyone standing around the television in the rec room.

"What's going on?" he asked before his eyes fell on the TV.

"The streets of Los Santos are literally flooded with blood." Came a female news anchor before her male colleague spoke.

"That's right Susan a series of coordinated attacks have filled the streets of Los Santos with blood. The victims of the attack various Neo-Nazis, White-Power Extremists, and Motorcycle Clubs all with ties to the powerful and dangerous Aryan Vanguard Prison Gang, while the attackers have LSPD scratching their heads. Two men were said to have bombed a Hardcore Club in East Beach while a group of men who eyewitness say were members of the Ballas Street Gang killed a group of men in Vespucci but eyewitness also stated that the men were being led by a Chinese man." He said before the picture then changed to showing a variety of setting with the bodies of men lying on the ground in their own blood.

"That's not just it eyewitness also say they saw members of the Vagos shoot down a group of men in Mirror Park, while members of the Salvadoran Street Gang the Mara Bunta Grande destroyed a home in Shadow Hills, and the Angels of Death Motorcycle Club were the victims of a highway ambush by members of the Varrio Los Aztecas. There was also statements of three men two white and one African American leaving a hotel where the body of an Aryan Vanguard member was found slain with his body also covered in loads of semen. All three men were seen wearing the color green the trademark of the Families Street Gang." The female reporter continued.

"There was also eyewitness reports of an African American man and Asian American woman burning down the clubhouse of the Nordic Motorcycle Club after a series of gunshots erupted in the building." The man finished.

"Oh my god." Said a woman as she put her hand over her mouth while Billy gritted his teeth.

"The death toll is still being counted but an estimate has the body count with well over sixty bodies across the Los Santos Metropolitan Area and has police asking a lot of questions. These gangs have all battled each other over long-time rivalries, turf, drugs, and race but here they all are working together against a common enemy and they seem to be doing well at it" He said as Billy gave a low growl.

"Those bastards." Billy said before a loud scream was heard outside the compound as everyone rushed outside and noticed a Neo-Nazi walking through the gate holding his bleeding side before collapsing on the ground.

"He's dead." Said someone as Billy approached the man and noticed that a piece of paper was stapled into the man's back.

"What's it say?" asked another Aryan as Billy looked over the paper before going wide eyed.

"It a message they've killed our perimeter guards and are giving us an hour to let out all the women and children and surrender…or die in a fiery grave." Billy said to everyone's surprise as fear started to spread across their face while Lee, Mercy, Trip, Miguel, and Navaro and a group of Vagos and Mara Bunta Members looked down on the compound.

 **Grand Senora Desert (1:00:03 P.M.)**

The drive out of Strawberry had led Dex, Marrick, and B-Rock through the deserts of the Grand Senora. The change of scenery was something Dex hated especially a place like Blaine County with the number of Neo-Nazi's in the area it was not a place Dex wanted to be. To make the matter worse he still had no clue of what they were going to be doing and being with Marrick was never something that brought comfort to his mind.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Dex asked before watching as B-Rock opened the glove compartment of the car and pulled out a Glock 19.

"We hitting a lick for someone." The CGF soldier said to Dex's surprise.

"My homie Trevor hooked us up with a well-paying gig all we gotta do is burn down a meth-lab out in the desert." Said Marrick earning a nod from Dex.

"That sounds easy, so what's the hard part?" Dex asked.

"It's protected by the Angels of Death." Said B-Rock as he looked out the barrel of his gun.

"Come on Marrick you really want to fuck with these racist ass bikers?" asked Dex as Marrick pulled his car up to a trailer that was hidden deep in the desert.

"We here and we are." Marrick replied before stepping out of the car with B-Rock earning a roll of the eyes from Dex who stepped out before making his way to the back of the car where B-Rock pulled out a Spas-12 Shotgun and passing it to Marrick then picking up an AK-47Assault Rifle for himself.

"Grab your gun." Said Marrick as he cocked his Shotgun while Dex reached into the car and pulled out a MP5 Submachine Gun then following Marrick and B-Rock to the trailer where they noticed four Angel of Death Prospects standing guard out front yelling at each other.

"What are they saying?" asked Dex.

"It's a wonderful day to die." Said Marrick before he pointed his gun at one of the men before firing the weapon and sending a slug deep into the man's chest.

"Shit!" yelled another Prospect before he was cut down by B-Rock along with another while Dex shot the last man three times in the back.

"Weak security." Said Dex as the group made their way to the front of the trailer just as the door opened.

"I told you to quit popping off rounds-." Yelled Jimmy as he stepped out of the trailer wearing a gas mask, white t-shirt, gloves, an apron, and black pants.

"Well well well look who's all alone." Said Marrick as the group pointed their guns at the cook who quickly lifted his hands to the sky.

"Look there's three Kilos of meth inside already finished and ready to be sold you can take it just let me go." He pleaded earning a chuckle from Marrick.

"Nope!" the Roman said before firing a slug that embedded itself inside of Jimmy's head instantly killing him.

"Grab the shit and let's go this way we make a little more money off Trevor." The middle Roman stated earning a nod from B-Rock as he went into the house while Dex sat outside thinking to himself but while the group were loading the drugs into their car they had failed to notice a car belonging to the Blaine County Sheriff's Department that had followed them to the scene.

 **Authors Note: Well I know all of you are probably pissed at me for splitting the chapter up but I hope this action packed chapter cheered some of you up. I know I promised Tully's death in this chapter but being that it's split into two parts you're guaranteed to get it next chapter.**

 **Also I had already started on the next chapter this chapter alone was over 10,000 words and adding all the other parts along with it would push the word count to damn near 20,000 so to spare you of that I decided to just cut the story in half and put it here. Don't worry though next chapter has already been started so it shouldn't be that long for another update.**

 **Now for extra details you might have gathered, Shadow Village is based on Shadow Hills a mostly white neighborhood near Sun Valley in the San Fernando Valley of LA. San Ferdinand Valley is my play on the words.**

 **Mirror Park is in the GTA V universe and it is based off Echo Park which has been a long-standing barrio but over the years they've been seeing a demographic change from brown to white. The brown population is still rather high but the white population has been growing noticeably and just like it was shown in GTA it has an infestation of coffee-sipping Hipsters.**

 **Outland Empire is based off the Inland Empire also can someone explain that to me. What is the Inland Empire exactly all I know is that there is a sizeable Skinhead population there.**

 **Folom State Prison is based off Folsom State Prison where the AB does have a very high presence.**

 **A number of gangs were mentioned in this chapter like Freedom Fighters they are based off a Hardcore band turned Skinhead gang that operated in the San Fernando Valley during the 1980's and 1990's called Fight For Freedom. I chose them to operate in East Beach because they're one of the most known Skinhead Gangs that dominated the hardcore scene in LA and Long Beach has a rather large number of Skinheads in their hardcore music scene the largest being Public Enemy Number #1.**

 **The scene where Mercy and Trip walk into the Hardcore Club and throw those Grenades inside was based on a scene in Blood in Blood Out where a La Onda Soldier threw Grenades into a BGA run club in Compton.**

 **The scene where Lee and the Waterfront Ballas shot up the basketball court was similar to the scene in Narcos. Where Pablo Escobar's most trusted Hitman Poison led a team of Sicarios to shoot-up a soccer match killing fourteen members of the Cali Cartel but missing the boss. Also much of that scenario was based on American History X where Derrick and his team of Nazi's beat the Shoreline Crips in a game of basketball forcing them to leave the court. What Lee did was sort of an aftereffect to that sequence.**

 **The scene where Miguel and the Vagos killed those AV members was based similar to scenes in Boulevard Nights. If you haven't seen that movie I strongly advise you to check it out.**

 **Navaro's attack wasn't really based off anything neither was Marrick, B-Rock, and Dex killing those Angel of Death Prospects, but Felix's attack on the Angels of Death was based on a scene from Sons of Anarchy where the Sons attacked the Mayans on a highway because they were protecting a Nazi leader.**

 **The scene where Link, Bird, and Jericho walked in on an AV member having sex with three transsexuals was for personal amusement, but it does have some truth to it. When some dudes do get out of prison they have a lust for men or men that can pass off as females. Also the race thing is another thing it's no secret that gangs like the Nazi Low Riders accept Mexican members but it's not bad for their members to have wives of Mexican, Salvadoran, or even Puerto Rican descent. That happens with a lot of Nazi's it's not always a black chick but it's always a brown or Asian woman I swear. Originally it was gonna be him sleeping with a Mexican and an Asian woman at the same time but I wanted to add a little humor to the bloodshed.**

 **The scene where Mark and Maggie went up against the Nordic MC members was based on the scene from Bad Boys II where Will Smith and Martin Lawrence were in a gun battle with some Haitians.**

 **Camp Himmler is visually based off an ordinary prison but in truth White Supremacist Organizations do buy land and build compounds on them where they recruit, train, and basically brainwash members while holding Klan rallies and Cross-Burnings. Living in Southern Louisiana I know of a few places around as well as in Mississippi. If you watched Gangland on the episodes where they followed hate groups like the Aryan Brotherhood of Texas, Volksfront, White Aryan Resistance, and a few others they filmed a lot of those episodes from compounds owned by those groups.**

 **The reason for the shift in time sequence was incorporated in this chapter because in some gang hits time is of the essence. I wanted the group to hit the Aryans across LS at the same time because they can't ready themselves for it, they can't make a counter-offensive, police are still out of the loop as to what's going on, and it's cool to watch. That scene in Breaking Bad where the Aryan's hit up all of Mike's contacts in prison in a two-minute window that's bad ass and keeps people guessing.**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter, thank you for reading have a nice day.**


	31. Smash Nazi's Act II

**Chapter 31: Smash Nazi's Act II**

 **If You Could Save Your Life by Destroying Another Would You Do it**

 **Rockford Hills**

Things were almost silent at Martin's home as he found himself looking out his living room window starting off in the distance in silence while Jasmine found herself playing with the young Marron. It had been a few hours since Mark and Maggie dropped their daughter off to the eldest Roman and it didn't take Martin long to figure out that she would be joining his younger brother in battle despite his protest. The news was already broadcast the many bodies that his younger brother, friends, and brown have left across Los Santos.

He knew that his brother was gonna leave a trail of bodies because of Trigger and Tweener's murder. He never guessed that he would leave this many bodies though. The death toll was high and the day was still young so he knew that Los Santos was still feeling the calm before the storm.

 **Paletto Forest**

Things at Camp Himmel had taken a drastic change as Billy stood by watching cars filled with women and children driving away from the compound while those loyal to the cause stood by ready for a battle that was just a few moments away. He didn't know exactly how many enemies were surrounding the base and what kind of firepower they were carrying but he didn't care he would fight til the end.

"The women and children are gone brother, what would you have us do?" asked Brian as he and Cole approached Billy along with the remaining Aryans that numbered more than forty.

"Prepare to see Valhalla my brothers." He said as the group gathered their weapons and awaited combat without noticing the helicopter flying above them.

"I don't think they're standing down brother looks more like they're preparing for battle." Said Trip as he hung off the edge of Jericho's helicopter with his RSASS Sniper Rifle in his arms.

"Figured as much." Said Mark as he loaded a magazine into USP's .45 Pistols then turning to Lee, Navaro, Felix, Miguel, and Maggie.

"If they're fighting we're gonna need more guys then just the few of us." Said Felix earning a chuckle from Mark.

"No I got a little present for our friends." Said Mark as he stuck his fingers in his mouth before whistling as everyone turned their heads and noticed Link and Bird carrying something towards them.

"Damn this thing is heavy." Said Link with a strained voice.

"I want more money for this shit Mark." Said Bird as Felix looked at Mark with wide eyes.

"Mark is that uh-?" he started earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"Aye it's an M224 Infantry Mortar and for all of you non-veterans here this is the weapon that launches explosives into the air before they come down and explode. Weapons like these put fear in the hearts of all men." Mark replied with an evil chuckle.

"Do you even know how to use that thing?" asked Navaro.

"Nope… but Maggie can." Mark said as everyone turned to the Chinese-Filipino woman.

"I was a Gunnery Sergeant in the Marines one of the things I'm tasked with doing is handling and operating artillery fire." She said earning a nod from Mark.

"And I believe we're all familiar with what white-phosphorus rounds can do." He said to Felix's surprise.

"Where the hell did you get those?" The Azteca Shotcaller asked earning a chuckle from Lee.

"Ares owes us a few favors." The Chinese man said while loading his MP5 Submachine Gun.

"So what we just sit back and watch them cook?" asked Miguel.

"Sitting back and watching is how you handle things but we like the frontlines." Said Mark as his cellphone started to ring meaning that it was time to start the assault.

"And it's time Trip what are we looking at?" Mark asked as the auburn haired man looked down at the compound.

"They've got guards in each watch towers with Snipers about a dozen or so in the back of the compound, a dozen more guarding the front, and the rest are all near the compound." Trip replied earning a nod from Mark.

"Alright standby to give Maggie the coordinates of that group in the back, Mercy you get ready to fire after the light show." Said Mark as the large man stood away from them before lifting up an M72 LAW onto his Shoulder then aiming at one of the two watch towers.

"Maggie light the candle." Mark said as he watched his wife make her way over to Mortar. He didn't like the idea of her being her for this battle nor operating the weapon but he knew fighting against her was pointless so it was best to just give her the job that had her the farthest away from the fighting.

"Fire in the hole." Said Maggie as she dropped a round into the mortar before it was launched back into the sky with a loud whizzing sound while everyone took in the sight of the weapon including Billy and the Aryans who were stumped at what the device was.

"If only it were dark." Said Mercy as Trip took in the sight of the explosive before it came down over the compound.

"MOVE!" Billy yelled just as the device exploded creating a loud boom as balls of fire started to rain down on the compound engulfing many of the Vanguard members in the flames and filling the noses of those that survived the initial bombing with the smell of their comrades burning flesh.

"Damn!" said Billy before he started to violently cough causing him to put his hand over his mouth.

"Jesus Christ." Said Link as he looked down at the burning compound with wide eyes as some of the Nazi's were literally engulfed in fire and were trying to fight the flames that were easily getting the better of them. Each of them took in the sight differently Mark, Lee, Mercy, and Trip each had smiles on their faces. Jericho was trying to avoid looking at the scene in fear of losing his concentration, Maggie had an emotionless look on her face this wasn't her first time using the dangerous weapon but she still had yet to get used to it's carnage. Navaro and Miguel both had looks of surprise they both had already seen what white-phosphorus can do to people but the sight still left them in a state of shock.

The one most shook up though was Felix as he looked at the scene his mind filled with the memories of watching entire villages being burned to the ground and innocent people being burned alive in the fires. The scene was almost like a Vietnam War movie and the carnage was almost unbelievable.

"Damn it!" said Billy who started to violently cough to the point where snot started to run out his nose. As he lifted his head he couldn't help but widen his eyes in fear and shock. He saw one of his Aryan brothers, who was missing both legs, flying through the air with pieces of his scorched flesh fell from his sailing body. The once grass covered ground was now being rained on by body parts and decorated in blood, but what made Billy want to vomit his guts out was the sight if a severed head flying through the air with orange flames dancing around its skull and turning the man's proud white skin into a dark charcoal. His mouth was wide open and shaped into what could be described as an eternal scream.

"Mercy!" Mark yelled earning the large man's attention as he aimed his Rocket Launcher at a watch tower.

"Bye Bye!" was all the black-Mexican could say as he fired the Shoulder Mounted Rocket Launcher and sent projectile flying at a watch tower before colliding against it and creating another violent explosion that knocked a few Aryans away while pieces of concrete rain down on them hitting one man in the head and crushing his skull.

"Firing round two." Mercy yelled before reloading his Rocket Launcher and firing another rocket at the second watch tower that went up in a cloud of smoke with the other while Maggie fired another White-Phosphorus round from the Mortar that actually hit the Neo-Nazi's clubhouse and sending it up in a ball of smoke.

"I thought you liked to be on the frontline?" asked Miguel earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"I do, but White-Phosphorus doesn't just burns the skin it burns the air making it hard for those in its path to breathe…right now our Caucasian friends are choking to death from lack of oxygen and when in about two more minutes when they're real light-headed that's when we'll make our move." Stated the youngest Roman earning a slight chuckle from Navaro.

"Wow you're an evil little Mayate." He said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Aye feel lucky I was saving this for your family." Mark replied with a chuckle.

"We got your house pre-sighted and everything. You Mexicans need to start taking your propane tanks in the house and stop leaving them on the porch." Said Lee with a slight chuckle.

"When your people start taking your chickens and ducks out the window." Said Miguel before Maggie interrupted the group.

"Now's your chance." She said earning a nod from Mark who sent looks to Lee, Navaro, Miguel, and Felix as the group readied their guns before running at the compound.

"Trip give us cover." Said Mark earning a nod from the black-Irishman who lifted his Rifle and started to fire off rounds from his RSASS Sniper Rifle striking a Neo-Nazi in the back and another in the chest.

"Mercy get us through the door." The youngest Roman yelled before Mercy fired another Rocket for the gate blowing it open and sending two Nazi's flying backwards in the process.

"Time for some fun." Yelled Mark as he drew his two handguns and fired off three rounds that hit a man twice in the chest and once in the head causing his body to fold backwards as he hit the ground while Navaro fired several rounds from his AK-47 Assault Rifle and took down three more.

"No Niggers, Wetbacks, or Chinks allowed." Yelled a Neo-Nazi with an M16 Assault Rifle as he turned to the group and started to shoot.

"Fuck you bitch Lee we got the whole block bumping." Said Mark earning a chuckle from Lee who started to chuckle while Mark distracted the shooter.

"They ain't gotta like it because the hood gonna love us." The Chinese man added before approaching the man and shooting him square in the head with his pistol.

"Watch a young nigga show his ass out in public." They both said together while shooting down another man.

"Stupid Pendejo's!" said Miguel as he shot a man in the back three times while Billy lifted his head and noticed the group approaching him.

"Kill those bitches-!" started Billy before he felt a sharp pain in his right side causing his eyes to widen and notice his own blood moving before his eyes.

"You bastards." Said Billy as he noticed blood leaking from his right arm and beginning to stain the ground in almost a large pool while looking up at Felix who was aiming his AM

"We'll kill you all." He said before running off while Felix fired several shots but only managing to hit Billy in the right leg causing him to limp away but before he could finish him off he was knocked down by Brian who managed to hit him in the side, luckily for his vest the bullet didn't go all the way through but the force of the bullet was enough to take him off his feet.

"Goddamn Spic." The large man yelled while reloading his Pistol but before he could finish Felix off he was stopped by two throwing knives embedding in his chest courtesy of Mark who ran up and pressed the barrels of both of his pistols to the man's head before squeezing the triggers and coating himself in blood.

"That was fun." Said Mark before he approached Felix.

"You good?" he asked earning a slight nod from the Salvadoran before his eyes widened at the sight of Cole approaching the youngest Roman from behind with an MP5 Submachine Gun.

"LOOKOUT!" he yelled as Mark turned around and was met with several rounds from the gun that knocked him from his feet while Felix fired off his remaining magazine and stuck Cole thirteen times in the chests, head, and neck.

"You in one piece Cabron?" Felix asked as Mark slowly rose up and noticed blood leaking from his right shoulder, left arm, and right leg, thanks to his vest the other rounds didn't go through but he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Yeah the chest wound is a through and through I'll be fine." The Samoan replied before slowing rising to his feet.

"Let's kill a Nazi." Mark said before limping towards the compound with Felix while Lee, Navaro, Miguel, Mercy, and Trip finished off the remaining Nazi's.

"Weak ass gringos." Yelled Navaro as he swung his Machete and hit a Nazi in the side and embedding the blade deep in the man's body and earning a loud scream from him before the group made their way towards the compound while Billy sat inside behind a cabinet with a Pistol in his hands.

"Bring it you bitches." He said while waiting in silence for the door to open but it didn't seem to come causing him to pick his head up and notice that the door had been blown down causing him to raise his eyebrow.

"Hey there." Came a new voice causing Billy to whip his head around and be met by Link's fist successfully knocking the man down.

"You'd be surprised how easy it is for a white person to sneak into a building with bad intentions these days." Said Link as he sent a look to Jericho before the duo grabbed Billy by the arms and started to drag him out of the building.

"You guys all set?" asked Link as Billy lifted his head and noticed that the group had tied a noose around a tree branch and were standing next to it in a manner similar to hanging lynch mob.

"Just waiting for the meat." Mark replied with an evil chuckle before Link knocked Billy down in front of the group.

"Now you're gonna know how all those black slaves felt in the south." Said Mark with an evil chuckle.

"And brown in the Midwest." Said Felix.

"And the Chinese Massacre in 1871." Said Lee as and Mark tied the rope around Billy's throat while Navaro, Miguel, and Felix pulled on the rope lifting Billy in the air causing him to kick his feet as they were elevated off the ground.

"Look he's getting red in the face." Said Miguel with an evil chuckle as the group started to notice Billy's face starting to turn red and spit beginning to fly from his mouth while he struggled for air until his body finally went stiff and his eyes shut.

"Well I feel a lot better." Said Lee with a chuckle.

"Speak for yourself." Said Mark as bent down on one knee with blood leaking from his injured body.

"Looks like your fight is done." Said Navaro as Mark gave a chuckle.

"My fight is never done, you guys are gonna have to grab Tully without me." The youngest Roman replied.

"I think we can handle that." Said Miguel as he smiled but not at Mark's statement but more so at his injures.

"Lee take Trip and go with them while I take care of something." Mark replied earning a nod from his Chinese friend.

"If we're gonna do this we better move quick." Said Felix as the group started to go their separate ways while Mark held back and sent a thumbs up to Maggie who nodded her head.

 **Blaine County**

After stealing the drugs from the Angels of Death Motorcycle Club Marrick found himself driving speeding down the sand covered roads of the Grand Senora Desert while Dex sat in the backseat looking over the bricks of meth they had stolen from the bikers.

"That shit was easy Fam." Said B-Rock with a laugh while Marrick gave a low chuckle.

"Damn bikers should have had better security." Said Marrick who sent a look to the backseat where he noticed Dex sitting in silence.

"Say Dex why the fuck you so silent?" he asked earning Dex's attention.

"Man I don't know shit just don't feel right." The CGF OG replied earning a chuckle from Marrick and B-Rock.

"What don't feel right Dex, we just blasted on some white boys scored us some drugs for the hood, and we bought to get paid for it. What don't feel right nigga tell me that?" asked B-Rock before Marrick stopped his car behind a black van at a redlight.

"Don't feel right your pussy the only thing that don't feel-." Started Marrick before the backdoors of the van exploded open and the group noticed five men wearing all black and armed with MP5 Submachine Guns aiming at them.

"Do not move." One man yelled as Martin noticed four police cars pull up along-side his own.

"The fuck is this?" asked Dex.

"Looks we under-arrest Fam." Said B-Rock as Dex's eyes quickly widened as he looked to his right and noticed the bricks of Meth along with the guns that were recently used in murders.

"Slowly turn off the ignition and drop the keys outside the window." The officer yelled as Marrick stared him down angrily before complying with his actions while the police swarmed the car and put the men in handcuffs.

 **Downtown Los Santos**

"How is he doing?" asked Don Percival as he sat behind his desk in his office in Downtown Los Santos while his cellphone was held to the right side of his face with Captain Trueblood on the otherside of it.

"He's being loaded up now." Trueblood replied while sending a look to a set of double doors that quickly opened allowing him to see a handcuffed Tully being escorted by two corrections officers to the back of an armored truck.

"Alright return to base." Percival replied to Trueblood's surprise.

"Don't you want me to watch over him in case Marcus tries something?" the man asked earning a few seconds of silence from Percival before he responded.

"Marcus Roman is a dangerous man we can put yourself and an army between him and Tully, but in the end that won't stop him from killing him…so come back we can't risk losing you as well." Percival replied before hanging up the phone and lowering his head.

"Sir!" said Veronica as she put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"I watched that boy grow up and damn near raised him in my own image…and this is what I get for it. He's gonna be killed by my greatest creation." He stated before slamming his fist down on his table creating a loud thud while Veronica lowered her head as well before the duo lifted their gaze at the sound of Percival's door being kicked open.

"Knock knock am I interrupting someone four O' Clock blowjob?" asked Mark as Veronica eyed the man angrily while taking in the sight of the bandages wrapped around his arms, legs, and the way he limped while he walked.

"What the hell are you doing here Marcus, haven't you caused enough problems for Ares already?" Veronica yelled earning a chuckle from Mark who lifted up a piece of paper and dropped it on Percival's desk.

"Consider this my two-week's notice." Said Mark to Percival's surprise.

"You're quitting you can't quit Marcus you'll be breaking your contract." said Veronica.

"I don't give a shit about a contract anymore. I'm tired of holding my daughter with blood on my hands that came from this man." Mark shot back with venom in his tone.

"So this is how you repay me?" Percival asked earning Mark's attention.

"When I found you Marcus you were nothing more but a wounded soldier who wanted back in the fight and I gave you your wish and now you're walking away from me?" Percival asked earning a nod from Mark.

"Yeah because at the time I didn't have anything to survive for but now I do." Mark replied with venom in his tone.

"I've orphaned children, widowed wives, and made fathers bury their kids and now I've grown tired of it so consider this the end of our business and not just for me but for Lee, Mercy, Trip, and my brothers as well." Mark added with venom in his tone.

"You know there will be consequences for walking away from me Marcus?" Percival asked.

"Aye just know that I've done a lot of horrible things on your order Mr. Percival so f any harm comes to me, my friends, or my family the media will know everything and I don't have to be alive for them to find out about it." Said Mark before he turned away from the duo and started to walk away.

"You're a fool Marcus." Yelled Veronica causing Mark to turn around and look back at her.

"And you're a worthless waste of a pretty face." Mark replied to her shock.

"Look at you Veronica you're goddamn gorgeous and pretty to look at, but aside from that you have nothing. You have no husband, kids, or anything so when you go out on a mission and lose your life for that man you won't be missed. Hell he won't miss you because he can find another woman to be his fuck-buddy." He yelled earning an angry growl from Veronica.

"You can say you're loyal and that you'll finish the fight all you want because it all means nothing to me, because when you die you'll just be another soldier left dead in the desert remember that." Mark shot back before turning to walk away without noticing Veronica reaching behind her back to grab her pistol but before she could draw it the loud bang of a gunshot caught everyone's attention as they noticed Maggie standing in the doorway with a smoking P99 Pistol in her hand.

"There won't be none of that." The Chinese-Filipina said while eyeing Veronica angrily as Mark walked over to her.

"Oh and we'll be borrowing something from the Jaeger fitness facility for a little fun." Said Mark as he and Maggie walked out of the room leaving Percival alone with Veronica.

"Damn him!" the Ares CEO said before his gaze turned to Veronica who was standing beside him his silence with her fist clenched.

"Veronica you know what Marcus said isn't true don't you?" he asked earning continued silence from the woman.

"Yes sir!" she said but the hint of doubt in her voice was easily detectable as Percival slowly took her right hand in his own before pulling her over to him and allowing her to sit on his desk.

"Let me prove it to." He said while moving his hands to undo her pants.

 **Blaine County**

After leaving the Merryweather controlled prison Tully found himself sitting in the back of the armored truck in silence with his eyes closed and face to the floor. If he could see outside of the truck he would have been in a state of shock at the sheer size of those watching the van.

There were two SUV driving in front of the armored truck while two more followed behind it, but that wasn't the only things around the van. On both sides of the sandy roads of the convoy of vehicles were lines of protesters screaming, yelling, and holding signs that would put fear in to the hearts of some and paint Tully in the image of a dangerous man who deserved to be sentenced to death.

Even though his eyes were closed his ears weren't and despite the thick layer of bullet-proof metal separating him from the outside their words were piercing his eardrums almost like knives. In truth he didn't feel sorry about killing Trigger, Tweener, or any of the people he killed in his lifetime he was more sorry about disappointing his wife and kids and wished that he could see them now and tell them that he was sorry.

"Here he comes." Jericho as he looked out the side of his helicopter and watching the convoy make their way down the road with Trip hanging from the side window.

"Alright preparing to move." Said Lee as he pulled his black mask over his face while Mercy did the same from his position on the back of a stolen tow truck.

"Let's go!" Lee yelled while slamming his foot on the gas petal and sending the tow truck rocketing down the road while Lee and the others held on the crane as tight as they could.

"Brace for impact!" Lee yelled the duo gritted their teeth before the front of the tow-truck slammed into the second to last SUV with enough force to knock the vehicle on its side and send it sliding to the side of the road while people moved to avoid it.

"What the hell?" asked the men in the last SUV as they slammed on brakes in front of the tow truck.

"Brother!" Lee yelled as Mercy rose from the behind the crane with his M72 LAW Rocket Launcher mounted on his shoulder.

"OH SHIT!" the lead man yelled before Mercy fired the weapon and sent a rocket into the front of the vehicle instantly engulfing it in fire while a smile spread across his face.

"Damn it what the hell was that?" asked the driver of the armored truck before the man in the lead SUV started to speak.

"Forget about what that was and follow protocol." The driver in the lead SUV yelled while continuing to drive.

"They're coming your way." Said Lee as Miguel and Navaro nodded their heads before rising from their positions on the side of the road and noticing the two SUV's coming their way.

"Let's do this mano!" Navaro said before the duo grabbed a spike strip before setting it in the middle of the road and setting it up.

"Son of a-!" started the driver of the lead SUV as he ran over the spike strips along with the second SUV but before the men inside could prepare for action the two Salazar's had drawn their AK-47's and sprayed them all with a barrage of bullets from their thirty magazine clips.

"Don't move puto." Yelled Navaro as he and Miguel pointed their weapons at the front of the armored truck.

"Dickhead I hate to tell you this but this things a goddamn fortress-." The driver yelled before Navaro fired a single round from his Rifle into the glass striking the driver once in the chest and forcing his back to crash against the seat.

"You were saying?" the Salvadoran man asked while Lee and Mercy made their way to the back of the truck.

"Plant it brother." Lee yelled earning a nod from Mercy who pulled out a sticky bomb before planting it on the back doors of the armored truck.

"Shit!" yelled Tully as he started to hear a beeping sound coming from the otherside of the door causing him to move away from it.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Mercy yelled at the top of his lungs as he and Lee moved away from the truck just as the Sticky Bombs exploded and actually sent both doors rocketing away from the truck.

"Goddamn it." Tully yelled but his voice came in the form of a faint distorted whisper thanks to the blast making his ears ring and slightly blinding him but as his vision started to return he came face to face or better described at face to boot with the end of Lee's shoe.

"Come on you son of a bitch!" yelled Mercy as he pulled Tully out of the back of the armored truck.

"Felix we got him and we're ready for extraction." Lee said as Felix stepped on the gas petal of a stolen black Buffalo and sent it rocketing towards the group.

"Alright I'm on the way." The Azteca leader replied.

"Coming down for evac." Said Jericho as he started to lower his helicopter until it was touching the asphalt allowing Navaro and Miguel to hop inside.

"Remind me again why we can't just put him in the air?" asked Trip.

"Because we don't want him jumping out while you're in the air, besides nothing says retribution like the trunk of someone's car." Said Lee with a chuckle before the duo heard the sound of police sirens drawing closer.

"Be safe." Said Trip as Jericho lifted the helicopter back in the sky before flying away from the scene just as Felix pulled up alongside the group who noticed the police coming down the road.

"Mercy!" said Lee as the man lifted his Rocket Launcher in the air one more time before firing his last rocket and colliding with the first police car sending it up in the air in a cloud of smoke.

"I love explosives." The black-Mexican man said before he threw Tully in the trunk of the car before hopping in with Lee as Felix drove away from the scene with the cheering group.

"What do you think Mark has planned for this guy?" Felix asked earning a slight chuckle from Lee.

"We don't know but whatever it is we know he's gonna suffer." Said Mercy earning a nod from Lee.

 **Los Santos Police Department**

Everything was silent for Dex as he found himself sitting in an interrogation room at the Blaine County Sheriff's Department. The room itself was not easy to look at it wasn't that easy on the eyes with its dirty lime green walls, rusted bars around the window, and table that looked like it had been written on a lot over the years. The air in the room was smelly and it was starting to get to the CGF Double OG.

As Dex lifted his head he noticed that the door of the interrogation room opened and watched as bald Caucasian man walked into the room in a Blaine County Sheriff's uniform but with brown boots that reminded Dex of a cowboy.

"You done fucked up now boy." The man said with a strong redneck accent as he eyed Dex before taking a seat in front of the man.

"Five counts of murder, possession of illegal weapons, possession of a weapon while as a felon, possession of a controlled substance, possession of a narcotic with intent to distribute. You know you would get the chair even if you weren't a two-striker." The man said earning silence from Dex.

"I know what you're thinking right now, I just royally fucked up more than I have at any other point in my life and that maybe I should have stayed home with my wife and kid." The officer said before looking at Dex with a smile while the CGF member kept his gaze away from him.

"Now I'm a fair man myself so I'm gonna let you sit here and enjoy your last few hours of freedom before that bus comes to take you and your friends to Blaine County Jail." He added before standing up and walking out of the room leaving Dex alone to think to himself.

The man's words were screaming in his head and piercing his brain worse than any bullet could have done. The man's words hurt him but the more Dex thought about his word, the more he realized the officer was right. He was two-time felon and one more offence would have landed him back inside for life, but now he was going back inside with death looming over his head.

The thought of being put down like some stray dog wasn't what bothered him the most, no, it was the idea of leaving behind his wife and daughter. He remembered promising the little girl that he'd never her side again but here he was hours away from being put on a bus and walking out on her for the rest of his life.

He hated the idea but right now he felt hate for everything around him. He hated Marrick and B-Rock for dragging him along with them, he hated Martin for not being there to help him, he hated the Families for screwing up his life, he hated Chamberlain Hills for being what it was, he hated Mark for getting them involved in his problems, he hated them all, and more importantly he hated himself because he knew he could make a choice that could save his life but his loyalty to his gang was telling him not.

"Damn it!" Dex whispered as he felt tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

 **Rockford Hills**

The sound of knocking at the front door is what broke Martin from his trance causing him to blink a few times before making his way to the door and answering it allowing him to see Maggie standing on the otherside with an emotionless look on her face.

"Where is he?" Martin asked as Maggie shook her head while entering the house.

"I don't know." She replied before making her way over to Marron who was sitting on the couch watching cartoons with Jasmine.

"Come on baby." She said while picking her up into her arms.

"He dropped me off at home and left. He said he didn't want me to see what he was about to do." Maggie replied while turning to Martin.

"And what is he about to do?" the eldest Roman asked.

"Only he can tell you that." She replied with a saddened look on her face.

 **East LS**

"Bitch!" yelled Mercy as he slammed his right fist into Tully's stomach causing the man to spit up more blood while Trip held him in position allowing Mercy to punch the Neo-Nazi again in the face before Lee followed up with a punch of his own that knocked Tully to the ground.

"That was for our brothers." The Chinese man said with anger in his voice.

"You Pendejo's have had your fun it's our turn's now." Said Miguel as Lee, Mercy, and Trip sent a look back at Miguel and his brother Navaro.

"You just had a turn." Said Mercy with anger in his voice.

"This gringo killed our mother and our sister so as far as we're concerned this is more our kill then yours." Said Navaro with rage in his voice.

"Why don't you pricks untie my hands and fight me like real men?" asked Tully as he spit up a few drops of blood.

"I'll take that action." Came the voice of Felix as everyone turned to the Azteca leader who approached the group.

"This prick killed mi madre and mi mejor amigo, so this is just my kill as it is anyone else's and unlike you I want to fight him like a man." Felix replied earning silence from the group before Lee gave a slight chuckle before walking over to a table and grabbing a pair of bolt cutters.

"Let's see what you got killer." Lee said before approaching Tully cutting the chain on his handcuffs leaving his wrist shackled but unbinding his hands.

"Shouldn't have done that." Tully said as he took a swing at Lee who easily dodged the weak man's strike.

"Your fight is with him." the Jaeger soldier said before pushing Tully to Felix who responded by punching him in the face hard enough to give Tully whiplash of the neck before following up with several knee strikes to the chest.

"Kick his ass." Said Mercy as the group watched Tully elbow Felix in the side of the head before following up with two strikes to the face that caused the Salvadoran to move backwards with blood leaking from his nose. Once the blood had pooled from Felix's mouth and into his nose the Azteca member stated to see red before running at Tully and slamming him hard on the dirt covered ground.

"This is for mi Familia!" Felix yelled before striking Tully in the face several times with enough force to sound off with each connecting blow.

"ENOUGH!" came a new voice as everyone turned their heads and noticed Mark standing at the entrance of the warehouse with Link, Luis, and Bird.

"Jesus I thought I told you to wait up for me." Said Mark as Felix climbed off Tully.

"Sorry brother we just couldn't help ourselves." Said Trip as he sent a kick to the side of the Tully's chest.

"What difference does it make when we're just going to kill him?" asked Miguel with anger in his voice.

"The difference is…I want him to suffer before we kill him in the worst possible ways there are." Said Mark as he stood over the blood covered Tully who looked up at him angrily.

"I want to see what a die-hard racist looks like begging for me to kill him." He finished earning a slight chuckle from Tully.

"If you think you can get me to beg you for anything your gonna be disappointed you dumb nigga." The white supremacist replied earning a chuckle from Mark before he kicked the man in the stomach causing him to grab his leg.

"You're lucky your friends got a few good shots on me or I'd beat your ass right now." Said Mark earning a confused look from Tully.

"Oh you don't know?" Mark asked before sending a look to Lee and the others.

"You didn't tell him that we killed almost every single one of your friends in Vespucci, East Beach, the Outland Empire, and just about all over Los Santos and Blaine County?" Mark asked with an evil chuckle while Tully eyed him angrily.

"Now originally we were gonna take turns beating on you but because I'm hurt and my friends can't keep their emotions in check, even though I don't blame them, we'll be starting this early so I guess you'll be meeting your makers a little earlier than expected." Stated Mark with an evil chuckle before he rose up and smiled down on Tully.

"I'm not going to kill you." Mark stated to everyone's shock.

"The fuck you aren't?" Yelled Miguel as Mark remained silent.

"That wasn't apart of our deal Marcus." Stated Luis earning a nod from Mark.

"I know but there has been a change of the deal. Tully is going to live…with the pain and agony of what he's done." The youngest Roman stated to everyone's confusion.

"For him I have something special planned." Mark replied before turning his gaze back to Tully who remained silent.

"Time for you to feel the same pain and suffer as we have…and live with it." Mark added in a deep voice with an authoritive tone that shocked

"Mercy Trip get his family here and START WITH HIS CHILDREN, then his spouse." Mark yelled at the top of his lungs shocking Tully as well as Navaro, Miguel, Luis, Link, and even Felix.

"No take me leave them alone, they have done nothing to you." Tully yelled while Mark looked away from Tully while Mercy and Trip walked out of the room.

"Neither did Trigger, Tweener, Beto, Felix's mother, Octavia, or their mother yet you killed them…and right now you're gonna do the same…but with your own family." Said Mark as he started to walk away from Tully who noticed Mercy and Trip wheeling in two large glass chambers but what made Tully's eyes widen was the sight of his kids in each chamber.

"Please no, what are you doing to them?" asked Tully he eyed Mark who walked over to the chamber.

"There is a rumor going around base that you were going to take my place as head of the Jaegers and Percival's personal enforcer. I find that to be bullshit because you didn't go through the training and test we had to go through to become Jaegers." Said Mark.

"You weren't water-boarded for hours on end." Said Trip with anger in his voice.

"You weren't put into a bath of ice water in a walk in freezer to kill your pain receptors." Added Mercy.

"You weren't burned and shocked with car batteries to toughen you up." Stated Lee.

"And you didn't go through the Zero-Oxygen Chamber for a week like us." Said Mark as Tully looked at him with wide eyes.

"This machine is what Percival used to separate his strong from the week. It's designed to suck most of the Oxygen out of it leaving you with just enough to choke on endlessly." Said Trip.

"Think of it like being hanged while some is playing with the chair under your feet." Said Mercy with an evil chuckle.

"Don Percival left us in this machine for a week at a really high setting I wonder how your kids can handle this at its max setting?" asked Mark as he tapped on the glass of the chamber causing the two kids to stir inside and Tully's eyes to widen.

"Daddy!" asked the little girl as she opened her eyes.

"It's okay baby-." Tully started before noticing his son starting to wake up as well.

"Liar." Mark replied before turning on the machine causing a loud hum as Tully watched his kids go stiff and start to choke while in the machine.

"No NO!" Tully yelled as he watched his kids convulse in pain while screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Jesus!" said Felix as he, Navaro, Miguel, and Luis looked at the scene with wide eyes and fear at the scene before them that seemed like it was taken out of someone's worse horror movie.

"No stop this!" Tully yelled causing Mark to look to him before reaching into the back of his pants and pulling out a Glock 19 before removing the magazine and pulling out all the bullets with the exception of the one in the chamber and the one in the magazine.

"I won't stop it but you can." Said Mark as he dropped the gun on the ground before kicking it over to Tully.

"You have two bullets Tully you can either try and blast your way out of here or you can…put your kids out of their misery." Stated Mark.

"Please don't do this." Tully said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"It's already done friend." Mark replied as Tully picked up the gun before pointing it at Mark who slowly walked away from him.

"You bitch!" Tully yelled while holding the gun tighter.

"DADDY!" yelled the girl causing Tully to look at her and notice tears starting to fall from her eyes while she choked and fought for the lack of oxygen.

"Baby!" Tully said while looking to his son who was doing his best to fight on but seemed to be failing.

"Tick tock tick tock daddy." Said Trip as Tully continued to send a look at his screaming children.

"Mark you gotta stop this." Said Felix as Mark continued to look at Tully with an emotionless expression.

"MARK-!" Felix yelled before the sound of a gunshot caught his attention followed by another as the group turned their heads and noticed holes in the center of both chambers.

"Daddy!" said the little girl as Tully everyone noticed blood starting to stain her shirt before her body went limp along with his sons.

"NO!" Tully yelled before running to the chambers and forcing them open before untying his son and daughter and pulling their lifeless bodies into his arms.

"Damn brother I didn't think he'd really do it." Said Jericho as Link looked at Mark in sheer disbelief.

"Lee!" Mark said before turning to the Chinese man who walked away while Tully stood crying with his children.

"Get your hands off me." Came a familiar voice as Tully lifted his head and watched Lee push his wife Alexis into the room.

"Honey!" Tully said earning the woman's attention causing her to turn towards him and notice her dead children in his arms.

"No NOOO!" she screamed before running at Tully and falling on her knees to hold her kids in her arms while Mark and the others watched the scene closely.

"When Mark said he was going to make Tully suffer he wasn't exaggerating." Said Felix earning a nod from Link.

"I have a feeling it's not over." Said Link as Navaro, Felix, Luis, and Miguel watched as Mercy started to approach Tully.

"Hey!" the black-Mexican said causing Tully and Alexis to both lift their heads and notice him holding a Glock 19 aimed at them.

"NO!" Tully yelled at the top of his lungs as Mercy squeezed the trigger fired a round that impacted with the center of Alexis's forehead instantly killing her and causing her to fall backwards into Tully's arms.

"NO!" a new wave of sadness soon started to wash over the white Supremacist as he started to clutch his family in his arms while Mercy looked up at Mark, with a few specks of Alexis's blood on his face, earning a nod from the youngest Roman who turned to Felix and the Salazar Family.

"You think he's suffered enough for what he did to your family?" he asked earning silence from the group who were still in a state of shock at what they just witnessed.

"Lee call Percival and tell him to come pick up his trash." Mark said earning a nod from his Chinese partner who walked away while Felix turned to look at Mark.

"So that is what Merryweather truly turns people into?" he asked while Mark continued to watch Tully cry over the body of his dead families.

 **Blaine County Sheriff's Department**

It must have been an hour since the officer had spoken to Dex and that gave the man a lot of time to think about his life or more specifically the part of his life that he wanted to leave behind. He had thought it over long and hard but he knew what he had to do if he wanted to keep his family…he had to rat, not just about the drug deal but everything.

He was gonna give up everyone Marrick, B-Rock, Franklin, Lamar, Mark, and even his best friend Martin. He didn't like the idea but he'd spent too much time with his gang and not enough time with his family…and right now he was about to make time.

The sound of the door knob turning is what snapped Dex out of his thoughts as he watched the same officer enter the interrogation room with a smile.

"Come on boy the bus is here." He said.

"I want to make a deal." Dex said to the man's surprise.

"Get me out of this and I'll tell you everything and I mean everything I know." The CGF OG added as a few seconds of silence filled the room before the officer started chuckling earning a confused look from Dex.

"I like how you've seen reason, but it would have helped if you saw reason about an hour ago because one of your boys just said he'd tell us everything he knew." The officer stated to Dex's shock.

"I like you but he dropped his flag first…so it's off to jail you go." The officer said as Dex remained silent while two other officers entered the room.

"NO THIS IS BULLSHIT I WANT A DEAL I WANT A DEAL!" yelled Dex as the officers forced him down on the table while he tried to fight to free himself.

 **East LS**

An hour must have passed since the death of Tully's family but his sadness and tears were still holding strong as the group watched the white supremacist kneel over the body of his wife and kids in silence.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were gonna make him suffer." Came a new voice as Mark turned his head and noticed Luis approaching him.

"He killed two of my friends who were like brothers to us. He also killed Felix's mother and best friends and your wife and daughter so I had to make it hurt." Said Mark as he turned back to Tully.

"You know I actually had a few classes with your daughter back at USSA. I always thought she was really pretty and a father should never have to bury his baby girl." Mark stated earning a nod from Luis.

"Si but I have to ask, how are you gonna be able to look at and hold your own daughter while knowing what you did to his?" the Onda Captain asked earning a few seconds of silence from Mark before the group heard the sound of a car engine pulling up outside the warehouse causing Mercy, Trip, and Bird to open the doors allowing Percival, Trueblood, and Veronica to enter the warehouse.

"Where is he?" the Ares CEO asked as everyone sent a look to Tully causing Percival's eyes to widen at the sight of Tully clutching the bodies of his wife and kids.

"Jesus!" said Percival before he started to make his way towards Tully while Veronica approached Mark.

"You killed his wife and kids, what kind of monster are you?" She asked.

"The monster you and Mr. Percival over there made me out to be." Mark replied while watching Percival put his hand on Tully's shoulder.

"It's okay come on." He said before pulling his nephew up to his feet.

"Come on let's get out of here." Percival said before sending a look to Trueblood who help pull Tully up to his feet before leading him away from the corpses.

"Prick should feel lucky Mark decided to let him live." Said Lee earning a nod from Mercy and Trip while Tully lifted his head and eyed Mark.

"I hope you and your family sleep with one eye open because I'm coming for all of-." Tully started before he was silenced by a single gunshot that took everyone by surprise as they lifted turned their heads and watched Tully fall to the ground with a bullet wound on the side of his head.

"That's for mi Madre Pendejo's!" said Navaro as everyone took in the sight of the smoking pistol in the man's hands.

"You son of a-." started Percival as he went to grab at Navaro who raised his gun at him.

"Mark arrest this man." Percival yelled causing Mark to turn to Navaro who looked at him with an expression that showed that he was ready for anything.

"Arrest him yourself, I don't work for you anymore." The youngest Roman replied to everyone's surprise.

"And neither do my brothers so we're out of here." Said Mark as he sent looks to Lee, Mercy, Trip, Link, Jericho, and even Bird as the group sent a look to Don Percival before walking away.

"Damn you Roman." Percival yelled as Veronica managed to sneak up on Navaro and slam the butt of her pistol into the back of his head successfully knocking him out while Trueblood raised his Pistol at Miguel keeping him in place as Veronica put Navaro in handcuffs.

"There's gonna be fallout from this brother." Said Lee as he followed Mark and the others out of the warehouse.

"I know but right now let's not worry about it." Mark replied while everyone watched him and his brother's leave with mixed looks.

 **Authors Note: Phew finally done, now you see why I decided to split these last two chapters in two parts they were both long as hell and sorry about not updating in a while as some of you may have heard or seen I've rebooted my GTA: New Orleans story under a new name. If you haven't check it out I would appreciate it if you did thank you.**

 **Yo Tom The Author you were right in his quest for revenge Mark has done something I didn't really have him plan on doing and something he's never done in any of my stories. He's killed kids and lost a piece of himself while doing it.**

 **The idea for putting Tully's kids in a zero oxygen machine came from the movie Deadpool where they put him in the same chamber to get him to activate his powers. If you haven't seen it I advise going to see it and yes those chambers actually exact but under a different name.**

 **I shouldn't really have to explain the idea of hanging Billy to anyone. What Lee and Miguel added about Chinese and Mexicans being hanged is actually true. When people think of lynching they automatically think of blacks in the south, but if you go throughout the Midwest or Southwest Mexicans were hanged and lynched and so were the Chinese especially when they arrived to work on the railroads.**

 **What Lee mentioned about the Chinese Massacre in 1871 was a racially motivated lynching where a mob of 500 whites entered the Chinatown in LA and attacked, robbed, and murdered Chinese people on a single street. 18 Chinese people were beaten and hanged by the rioters and was marked as one of the bloodiest lynching's of its time.**

 **The Assault on Camp Himmel is based off a mission on the game Homefront where the American Resistance attacked a North Korean controlled area, but me liking a big gunfight decided to add in a few other details like the rocket launcher.**

 **The kidnapping of Tully was used in one of my previous stories where Mark and his crew save a member of their gang before he was taken to prison to basically be killed by their enemies. It took influence from the GTA V heist of robbing the armored truck but at the same time there were scenes taken from Sons of Anarchy where they snatched up Clay and the movie District 9.**

 **Also Dex was gonna rat but somebody beat him to it who do you think did it Marrick or B-Rock. I know most of you are thinking B-Rock but in truth I don't know like I say I make a lot of this up as I go along.**

 **The scene where Mark talks to Tully as he kills his wife and kids is based off this Halo Reach Machinima I saw on Youtube by one of my favorite Machinima groups TrigramsProductions if you want to see the video it's called Elites of War [Chronicles] One Bullet, One Choice, One Outcome. I highly recommend you watch it.**

 **Stick around for next chapter as the FIB, LSPD, and Blaine County Sheriff's Department bring the hammer down on everything Mark, Martin, and Marrick have built causing the youngest Roman to seek help from someone he hates.**

 **Check out my GTA: New Arcadia story if you have not and check out Onkwehonweneha** **and Tom the Authors stories if you have not.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a good night Zilla Out.**


	32. The Choices We Live With

**Chapter 32: When Your World Comes Crashing Down**

 **We Must Choice What's More Important in Our Lives**

 **East Beach**

The sun had yet to rise on this day in Los Santos as everyone found themselves starting their mornings their usual way or the way things have been going as usual as Maggie stepped out of the bathroom and sent a look to Mark who was lying in the bed on his side with his back to her causing Maggie to give him a sad expression. It had been a few weeks since the day the group killed Tully, and Maggie still didn't know how Mark had did it. These past few days he's basically been shut up in his room sleeping and sometimes just lying in the bed.

He wouldn't give her much attention, nor Marron and Maggie hadn't heard anything from Lee and the others almost like the group had fallen off the map. She didn't mind if the young Samoan would ignore her but she didn't like that he was ignoring his own child who often wanted to be held by him. She wished she could do more for him but at the moment she was useless and most likely only a handful of people knew why he was like this and they were all AWOL at the moment.

 **Rockford Hills**

"AHHH!" Tiffany gave a loud grunt that was filled with sheer ecstasy as Trip bent her over the kitchen table, raised up her dress, and kicked her legs apart before sliding himself into her moist folds earning a loud moan from Tiffany who closed her eyes and buckled as Trip slammed inside and out of her repeatedly while massaging her supple nipples with his fingers.

"Faster Harder damn it!" she said as the man of Belizean and Irish descent started to pick up the pace causing her to give a louder moan that quickly went to a sharp shriek as he moved his right hand from her breast and down to her swollen clit where he started to massage it and take in the feeling of it expanding in his fingers

"Oh my god!" she yelled in a tone that could have probably awoken the neighbors as Trip thrusted into her three more times before Tiffany fell back stiffened up and fell back into his arms with her eyes rolling into the back her head as she felt herself climax for what felt like the six time today. This is the first time she's been bent over across the kitchen table with Trip slamming into her from behind well in the coming days.

He came over the day after the group had killed Tully and all the other skinheads and Tiffany had thought he wanted another night of drunken sex but this was different to her. He was sober and sex was really the only thing he wanted to do. So for the past couple of days the duo had spent themselves fucking each-others brains out with minimal talking and though she did enjoy sleeping with Trip she did miss the conversations that two would share before the sex and the pillow talk that came afterwards.

"Okay timeout!" she said while panting and trying to catch her breath, but her words went unheard to Trip as he lifted her up causing her to sit on the table with her legs spread open and her still wet flower exposed to him causing him to give it a quick lick followed by a swirl of his tongue earning a low moan that became louder.

He then followed up by hopping on top of her and repeatedly stabbing her insides again and again with his tip coming out with each thrust out. The action felt good but it was becoming a pain to Tiffany who missed the feeling of him inside of her, thus causing her to wrap her legs around his torso to keep him from pulling all the way out of her. She then wrapping her arms around his back while digging her nails into his skin and giving the auburn haired man a combination of pain and pleasure that only increased his stimulation but things got even steamer for him as Tiffany bit his right shoulder before unclamping her teeth from his skin and licking the wound that was already forming a hickey on his sun-kissed skin.

As Trip continued to pound into her she noticed that his eyes were starting to glaze over and his movements were becoming faster meaning that it wouldn't be long before he came, but even with knowing that Tiffany wasn't going to let him stop so all she did was wrap her hands around his neck before saying something she often didn't say when having sex with him.

"Inside let it all out inside of me." She said as Trip moved his mouth to her's and give her a long passionate kiss as Tiffany felt her inside start to warm up as Trip fired his load deep inside of her causing her legs to buckle as she felt a climax of her own that caused her eyes to glaze over before she unwrapped her arms and legs from around Trip's torso.

As the duo finally broke the kiss Tiffany looked into his eyes, fully aware of what was about to come next. With that knowledge in mind she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to her shoulder just as the tears started to fall from the auburn haired man's eyes.

"It's okay!" she said as Trip started to cry into her shoulder with no real directive while Tiffany ran her hands along his back. She didn't have much of a conversation with Trip these last couple of days so she didn't know why he would cry after sex all she knew was that it couldn't have been about Tully, so she figured he was probably still sad about the deaths of Trigger and Tweener.

All she really knew was that, even though she never said it out loud for him or anyone else to hear, she loved the loyal auburn haired man more so then he realized and no matter what he wanted to do or where he went in life she was going to be there for him…even if he didn't know it just yet.

 **Vanilla Unicorn**

The scene at the Vanilla Unicorn was somewhat the same as always with girls giving lap dances and pole dancing while a crowd of people would cheer them on, but the scene at the bar was more somber than anywhere else in the club.

"Hit me again." Said Mercy as the woman behind the bar gave him another glass of hard whiskey.

"Hit us to." Said Link as the woman repeated the action but this time with him, Lee, and Jericho sat beside the Belizean-Mexican man.

"Man you boys look like shit." Came a familiar voice as the trio slowly turned their heads over and noticed Trevor approaching the counter before taking a seat next to the group.

"You know I may be in my own little meth-fueled world most of the time when I'm in here but I do notice things, and these last couple of days I've noticed that you boys have been here drinking yourselves to death." He said in his joyous almost child-like manner as always.

"So why don't you tell Uncle Trevor exactly what's wrong." He said while the bar-tender poured him a drink of his own while Mercy, Link, and Jericho remained silent for a few seconds before speaking.

"You ever lost a friend, then did something bad afterwards you thought was right but only seemed to make you feel worse?" Mercy asked earning a slight chuckle from Trevor.

"That a trick question because if it ain't I got some stories for you my friend." Trevor as he gulped down the drink before ordering another.

 **Rockford Hills**

Unlike his brother and most of his friends things were going somewhat okay for Martin as he found himself lounging in his lawn chair next to his pool looking out at the water with Jasmine on his lap. These last few days have had the eldest Roman thanking the little things in life. He was able to take his daughter to school, have dinner with her and his wife, and get a decent full eight hours of sleep without waking up in the middle of the night screaming because he saw the faces of those he killed, or drawing his gun and checking everyone room of the house for intruders, or even sitting on the living room couch in an attempt to catch the drive-by before it came.

It was hard to believe but he was actually at peace, but it came with a heavy price. He hasn't been to Chamberlain Hills, Strawberry, hell even South Los Santos in general in almost a month. His demons and sins live there and right now he was trying to avoid all of them…but in doing so he was also avoiding his brothers. He hadn't seen or heard from Marrick or Mark since those last week he'd seen them. His actions weren't that initial but it did make since from his perspective.

Whether he'd admit it or not Marrick was an enabler and would be best described as the guy who walks around looking for trouble but often needed his brothers to bail him out of that trouble, and Mark. In truth he didn't know what to say about his younger brother. He was almost like a god-send, an answer to all of their problems like the light at the end of a tunnel. He was almost like their guardian angel…but even some angels can be considered demons in disguise.

Mark did save them from a lot of tight spots but the African-Samoan's methods of doing so often meant spilling the blood of anyone who stands in his way. He didn't know Mark long but right now he could have figured Mark's body count could be well into the thousands. He's still in his mid-twenties but he's a life filled with blood and pain since he was seven-years old, and he often blamed himself for that, but right now he couldn't blame himself for whatever Mark did to Tully or even the deaths of Trigger, Tweener, or any of the rest. Their deaths were on Mark's hands and he refused to have them hover over himself.

"Staring into space ain't good for you." Came a familiar voice that broke Martin's concentration and caused him to turn his head and look out to see Michael looking at him with a smile.

"I gotta tell you though it is calming." He added earning a slight chuckle from Martin.

"Jas go inside and let me talk." He said earning a nod from the girl who stepped off his lap and ran inside the house while Michael took a seat on the lawn chair next to Martin.

"So I been seeing you been home a lot more than usual." Michael said earning a nod from Martin. Like he said he hadn't been in South Los Santos in almost a month, and smack in the middle of Chamberlain Hills was his business probably sporting cobwebs along the walls now.

"Yeah home is really the only place I feel good at." He said earning a chuckle from the bank robber.

"You're saying that now, if you're ever in my situation and got a bunch of Merryweather gunmen crashing through your windows you'll see thing differently." Michael replied with a chuckle earning one from Martin.

"Tell me something Mike, you've been doing shit like this since you were young, then you stopped, and got back into the life. How do you do it, I mean do you really walk away from this?" the eldest Roman asked earning a few seconds of silence from Michael before he replied.

"You know I often ask myself that same question but from what I've learned…there is really no way to walk away from it." He replied to Martin's confusion.

"I sold out Trevor and Brad in an attempt to walk away and you know what it got me…a big house in a shit town that's been used in porn, a wife who screwing probably half of Vinewood, a son who can't see his own dick but swears he's a gangster, and a daughter whose probably one sex tape away from getting famous, and you know what they all have in common Martin-?" Michael asked earning a few seconds of silence from the eldest Roman. "No matter how good I act or normal I try to be they will always and I mean always bring up the past and will fault me and my mistakes for their fuck ups." He finished earning a nod from Martin.

"I swear man you can run, hide, hell become a preacher but there is no escaping who you are and what you've done, because even after you're long gone you're gonna be remembered because you left a legacy on the world as a criminal." He started earning Martin's attention.

"Me and Franklin did a job a few months back taking something from the FIB building and we took this guy with us named Norm. This guy idolized my life like I was a fucking god if you could believe it, one second he's here the next he's blown up in a fire." Said Michael.

"So you got petty criminals like that looking up to you but you also got your kids who are probably gonna tell their kids about what a fucking douchebag you are. "He started with a chuckle. "So there is no escape from this man, even in death the world will know the shit you do." He finished earning a few seconds of silence from Martin as the duo looked out at the pool in silence.

 **Strawberry**

Things in Strawberry were somewhat the same as they've always been as Franklin stepped out of his aunts home with Lamar and Bird trading stories with one another just as the group noticed a brown car roll by with members of the Deuce flashing gang signs and threats their way before speeding off.

"Man those brown rag wearing bitches starting to get on my nerves." Said Lamar earning a nod from Bird.

"I don't see why they trying to act all hot shit now, them Azteca's hit um hard and dropped a lot of they dudes." Stated Bird.

"They got hit hard but Marshawn still breathing and you know that nigga gonna start gunning for us it's only a matter of time." Franklin replied earning a chuckle from Lamar.

"Man fuck them fools me I'm ready for them, the Vagos, whoever whatever they got. They step to LD they getting the D." he stated.

"I don't think that joke work blood." Said Bird while Franklin shook his head without realizing that the group was being watched.

"All units prepare to move on them…all of them." Came the voice of a bald Caucasian man who was watching the trio from across the streets.

 **East Beach**

As Mark lay in silence his mind kept flashing back to the deaths of Tully and his children. The visions were haunting him almost like his own personal demons. He's done many horrible things in his life but had to admit that this had jumped to being the worst thing he'd ever done in his lifetime.

Before Mark could think anymore he was interrupted by a weight being pressed on his chest causing him to look over and notice Marron sitting on his chest with a smile while Maggie sat beside him with her arms folded and an angry look on her face.

"So are you gonna continue to ignore your wife and daughter or are you gonna speak up now?" she asked with venom in her tone while Mark remained silent.

"I don't mind you ignoring me but I refuse to sit back and watch you ignore your daughter." She said as Mark sent a look to Marron and took in her smiling face just as another vision of Tully's dead daughter filled his mind.

"I can't-." he started before Maggie slapped him across the face.

"WHY THE FUCK NOT!" she shouted in a rage.

"BECAUSE I MADE A MAN KILL HIS KIDS!" Mark shouted back to her surprise.

"I made Tully kill his own kids, I put them in a Oxygen Chamber and tortured them and to put them out of their misery he shot and killed them both." He stated to Maggie's shock.

"Now every time I look at Marron I see his daughter and I'm haunted about what I did because at the time I wanted Tully to hurt and live with the shit, now look at it…he's in the ground and I'm feeling his pain." He yelled earning more wide eyes from Maggie. "That's why I'm a wreck right now Maggie because I thought my conscious was long gone but I guess I was wrong." He yelled before falling back on his mattress while Maggie continued to look at him with wide eyes before taking Marron into her arms.

"You need to get over it-." She started to Mark's surprise.

"How the hell am I supposed to move on from something like that?" he asked with anger in his tone earning himself a stiff slap across the face from Maggie.

"BECAUSE I'VE KILLED KIDS AND I WAS ABLE TO MOVE ON!" she yelled back to Mark's shock as he watched her turn away from him and look at the floor.

"Back in the Middle East, after you were gone, we got a mission to raid a home that was being used by a suspected bomb maker." She started earning Mark's attention as he watched her closely. "HQ wanted us to go in hard so we did and in the crossfire I fired my Rifle and when I smoke cleared that's when I saw her-." She continued with Mark noticing the shakiness in her voice.

"A girl probably no older than six…I put a bullet right between her eyes. She didn't stand a chance doctors said she was gone before her body hit the ground." She finished while lowering her head.

"I did that Mark and I came back from it, and I'm not the only one. Felix did something similar where he ended up shooting a little boy he thought was a suicide bomber and we both came back from it. We did that, we pulled the trigger on those kids so for you to sit here and mope over what you did is offensive to all of us who know for a fact that we directly ended the lives children and have to live with it every day." She yelled before rising from the bed and walking out of the room and leaving Mark alone with Marron who was lying her head on his side while his mind pondered on the news his wife just dropped on his head like a figurative anvil.

"Oh boy!" the youngest Roman said before lifting his daughter in his arms and rising from his bed before making his way out of the room where he noticed Maggie sitting on the couch with her gaze to the floor. He then took a seat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder while putting her head to his shoulder.

The gesture seemed ironic to him at first, just a few minutes ago he was the one who was an emotional wreck but now here he was comforting his wife. It seemed like a wiser decision, he was the one mourning over making Tully kill his own kids while Maggie has been living with the blood of children on her hands for years and his actions brought them back up.

 **Vanilla Unicorn**

"I can honestly say I was itching to kill Michael after I found out he was the reason for that botched job and Brad's death." Said Trevor before he took a gulp of his drink.

"Then why didn't you?" asked Link.

"Because if I would have killed him I would have lost one of the few sources of excitement I have in this stupid city. It's full of fakes and fakers and it's right where he belongs." Said Trevor as he rose from his seat and walked away from the bar while the trio thought over what he said.

"His story was good but it didn't really relate to us." Said Jericho.

"Aye it kinda does, he became a meth dealing psychopath while we became child murderers. The difference is where as we kill for our friends he kills for himself." Said Mercy as the group watched him gulp down his drink in almost one sip. In the past he was often the silent one of the group but in this situation he seemed to be the one with the most level head. In his lifetime he's killed dozens of people so the act of killing a child seemed like it was almost nothing.

"Get the fuck outta here." Yelled Trevor as he tossed a man who was overly-intoxicated out the back of the strip club where he slid across the ground before rising up and yelling at Trevor in a slurred manner.

"You'll be fucking sorry!" he yelled before storming off while Trevor picked up an empty beer bottle and tossed it at the man striking him in the back of the head and forcing him to hit the ground face first.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!" Trevor yelled with anger in his eyes before looking around and noticing three black SUV with men in full body armor hanging from the sides.

"Shit!" he said upon realizing he didn't have his gun causing him to do something he grown to hate in his lifetime…run away.

 **Rockford Hills**

"Well it's been fun Martin." Said Michael as he rose to his feet and started to walk away before Martin stopped him.

"Thanks for letting me know how things work." Martin replied earning a nod from the bank robber.

"Remember, nobodies truly retired in this game. You can say it, believe it, try to live by it, but somethings gonna pull you back into the life whether it's family or just you being bored." Michael replied before walking out of Michael's backyard and out of his gate just as he noticed two black vans pulling up in front of the man's house.

"Damn it!" he said before rushing to his house but instead of going inside he rushed through the back and hoped over the fence and into the tennis court before running away.

 **East Beach**

After a few minutes of sitting in silence Maggie finally lifted her gaze and looked into the eyes of the young Roman who quickly met her own and without saying a word the duo moved in for a kiss but before they could they were quickly taken off guard by a loud crashing sound that came from the front door that caused them both to turn to it and notice three flashbang grenades fly inside of the apartment.

"SHIT!" Mark yelled while putting Marron's head to his chest and putting his hands on her ears so they wouldn't be damaged by the grenades as they went off literally scrambled both Mark and Maggie's senses.

"Damn it-!" Mark could have sworn those words came out of his mouth but he was unable to hear them or even make out what was going on around him. The only thing h could truly make out was the butt of someone's rifle slamming against his head and knocking him to the floor.

"Marcus Roman…you are under arrest-." As Mark's hearing finally came to him Mark's eyes widened as his vision finally returned to him and he noticed that he was surrounding by men covered head to toe in body armor with LSPD printed on their backs and Assault Rifles pointed at him and Maggie.

"Don't touch my wife or my child." Said Mark as a woman in body armor picked Marron up into her arms causing Mark to run for her but before he could he was quickly stopped as an officer Tazed him and quickly knocked him to the floor.

 **Vinewood Hills**

"Ah!" Trip said with a deep moan of pleasure as Tiffany took almost the full length of his member into her mouth and held him there for a few seconds before pulling him out with a loud pop.

"You like that." She asked before licking his head then planting a quick kiss there before taking him back into her mouth and beginning to deepthroat him while massaging his balls.

"I'm almost there." He said while Tiffany quickened the pace of her sucking and went down on his member one last time before Trip gave a loud moan before firing his load deep down Tiffany's throat where she quickly started to swallow his seed then licked the remainder off just as a loud crashing sound went off at the door and the duo noticed several police officers in body armor rush into the house and quickly tackle him to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Tiffany asked with anger in her voice.

"Anthony Tripplet you're under arrest." They said while Trip struggled to get free from their grasp.

 **Vanilla Unicorn**

The sound of the door bursting open is what caught everyone's attention followed by the sound of screaming coming from a few of the strippers as Link, Mercy, and Jericho went to rise from their seats only to be stopped by Tasers.

"Son of a bitch!" said Mercy as he collapsed to the ground while noticing a few officers in street clothes holding the Tasers.

"Louis Ramirez, Lee Shen, Lincoln Mackey, and James Jericho all three of you are under arrest." They said while more officers started to pour into the building.

 **Strawberry**

As Franklin, Lamar, and Bird continued to talk with one another they were quickly interrupted by the loud screeching of tires as three LS Police Van stopped in front of the house.

"Shit One-Time!" Lamar yelled as the trio started to run away.

"They're going down the street." Said an officer over the radio as he gave chase after the trio just as they hopped a fence into the next yard just as the sound of a police chopper started to sound.

"Shit!" said Franklin as he noticed the chopper hovering over their heads before flashing its light on them.

"Damn pigs." Said Lamar as the group made their way to a concrete fence.

"Do as I do." Yelled Lamar as he quickly jumped up and crawled over the fence with Franklin following suit, but as Bird went to do the same he was interrupted by a bullet colliding with the wall causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Hands where we can see them." Yelled a cop as he drew his weapon on Bird who slowly turned to face him.

"Fuck you!" Bird yelled as he swung to face the officers only for them to open fire on the Double SS Family member and striking him seven times in the chest. The force of the bullets were strong enough to actually push him backwards and hit the concrete wall before sliding to the ground and leaving a trail of blood on it as he fell with blood leaking from his mouth.

"Did he have a gun?" asked an officer as the group approached Bird and looked him over.

"Who cares!" said another officer as he cocked his gun allowing everyone to see the phrase "You're Fucked" etched on it.

 **Rockford Hills**

It must have been a full thirty minutes since Michael left Martin to himself. In that time the eldest Roman has been able to contemplate his actions and decisions for the future. He wanted to be with his family and walk away from the life he's been living and nothing was gonna stop him from doing that.

"Nothing!" he said in a hushed tone before rising to his feet and making his way back inside of his home.

"Jasmine Tanya come here." He said before making his way into the living room where someone rushed him from behind and knocked him to the floor.

"Hey what is this?" Martin asked with anger in his voice as the men started to put handcuffs on them.

"Martin Roman you're under arrest." Said a cop that was standing over the eldest Roman to his shock as the duo behind him hoisted him to his feet.

"No please-." Martin started with sadness in his voice.

"Take him out of here." The officer said while the duo started to force Martin out of his house while the realization of the situation started to sink into the eldest Roman. He was two-striker on his way to prison for a guaranteed life sentence.

"Daddy!" came a familiar voice that snapped Martin out of his thoughts as he noticed Tanya and Jasmine looking at him as he was escorted out of his home.

"DADDY!" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Don't look baby!" Martin yelled with tears beginning to form in his own eyes as he eyed his daughter before looking to Tanya who had a disappointed look on her face as she watched Martin be forced into a police van that was just pulling up.

Upon opening the back of the van Martin quickly noticed that Mark, Maggie, Lee, Mercy, Trip, Link, and Jericho were also chained to the floor in the back of the van.

"What's going on?" Martin asked while the officers chained him to the floor.

"Our time is up!" was all Mark could say as the cop finished with Martin before hopping out of the van and closing the door on them.

 **Kernel County Jail (Two Weeks Later)**

"COUNT!" came the loud voice of a prison guard before a loud ringing sound went off that awoke the inmates as Mark stepped off his bed and was quickly greeted by the sight of his bunkmate. He was a skinny African American man wearing a similar orange jumpsuit of his own but what separated his appearance from Mark was the all-white Kufi on the man's head that identified him as a Muslim. This man's name was Hassan Abdul-Nur.

"You up?" Mark asked earning a nod from the man.

" _As-salāmu ʿalaykum_." He replied with a smile that Mark returned.

" _Waʿalaykumu s-salām_." The youngest Roman replied while watching the man rise to his feet and grab at his shirt. Despite being a follower of Islam the man had a number of tattoos on his body some of which showing his faith in Islam such as the Malcolm X tattoo on the left side of his chest, the sarcophagus of King Tut and pyramids on his left upper biceps, the phrase "The best revenge is living well" scripted on his right forearm, a star on his right shoulder, and a homemade gang tattoo on his stomach that had been crossed out.

Despite not being a Muslim himself Mark was a high value prisoner at Kernel County Jail and so were Martin, Lee, Mercy, Trip, Link, Jericho, and even Maggie. With this in mind the guys running the prison had separated them all throughout different units of the jail and they had to make the best of their situation. Being that this was Central San Andreas the Ballas and Families were in the prison but not the only black group the boys could ride with.

Obviously Mark was taken in by the Muslims mostly because of his cellmate, who he often thought was trying to convert him and Martin was as well but in a different part of the prison, Lee was riding with the Asians in a different part of the prison, Mercy and Trip were with the Ballas in one part, while Link and Jericho were both on the Special Needs Yard because of Link being a cop, well ex-cop now, and Jericho being affiliated with the state.

As the youngest Roman stood outside of his cell with Hassan he took in the sight of the other men in the unit while the guards counted them out. Kernel County was in Central San Andreas so that presented a wild card in this prison that Mark hadn't counted on when he first arrived…Rifa's or Northers.

They were the foot soldiers for the Nuestra Syndicato Prison Gang. Compared to the Vagos of Southern San Andreas they weren't as numerous or spread out but Mark had to admit they were a lot more violent than the Vagos especially to their enemies then themselves. Rifa sets do battle amongst each other but not as bad as Vago on Vago violence. In his lifetime Mark had done a few jobs against them and killed a few of their guys but he never made it to the top of their hit-list and for that he was grateful. Onda has shown that they have more power to kill you outside the walls but if you piss off NS you were done once you hit then pen.

As Mark continued to ponder on his new surroundings he was quickly interrupted by Hassan putting his hand on his shoulder causing him to turn to face the Muslim.

"You coming I know you hate to miss breakfast." He said earning a nod from Mark who followed him towards the cafeteria. It was true Mark did hate to miss breakfast but not because he liked the food more so because it was really the only time he could see how his brothers were living in their new surroundings.

As he entered the cafeteria he was quickly able to spot Lee sitting at a table with a group of Asian man that ranged from Chinese, Cambodian, Vietnamese, and Hmong. He then easily spotted Mercy and Trip sitting at a table with a group of Ballas, despite the duo being mixed with black, white, and brown Mark still had a lot of power over the Ballas and Families and that power stretched throughout the state and protection from them was almost mandatory.

After picking up his morning tray of grits and eggs Mark quickly took his seat at the Muslim table before sending a look to Lee, Mercy, and Trip who each nodded their heads at him to show that they were good in their respective units just as a member of the Families approached the Muslim table and handed Mark a piece of paper.

"From your boys!" he said before Mark took the paper and quickly began to read it and gave a sign of relief with the knowledge that both Jericho and Link were okay.

"You hold a lot of power in here to say you only came two weeks ago." Hassan said earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"You should have seen me before I came here." The Samoan replied earning a nod from Hassan.

"Power is nothing if you don't know what to do with it." Hassan added earning a nod from Mark.

"Oh trust me I know what to do with my power-." He started before Hassan interrupted him.

"You were going to say use it to your advantage." He finished before looking at the youngest Roman. "Remember Brother Marcus you have power because of what you are but Allah can take your power and leave you in the same place as us." He said earing a few seconds of silence from Mark before the youngest Roman interrupted him.

"You mind explaining to me why an Ex-Gang member is telling me about my shit?" Mark asked earning a slight chuckle from Hassan and angry looks from the other Muslims.

"It's quite simple, the first time I got arrested I stepped into prison thinking I was the hardest niggas on the yard, but when I walked out I realized differently. My world had changed for I saw the light and what the world had to offer me." He replied earning a nod from Mark.

"And it got you thrown back in here." The youngest Roman stated earning a shake of the head from Hassan.

"I got myself thrown back up in here Marcus, like I said Allah can bless you with someone but should you choose to be ungrateful…he can take it away." He stated earning a nod from Mark who sent a look to the entrance of the cafeteria where he noticed Martin walk inside before grabbing his tray and taking a seat at the table.

"How's he been?" Mark asked as Hassan sent a look to the eldest Roman.

"The brothers say he's been silent mostly sticking to himself and choosing to stay in his cell." Hassan replied. "I don't blame him though he's a two-striker and he's about to be torn away from his wife and daughter because of an oppressive system meant to keep us down." He added earning a nod from Mark.

"Not if I can do anything about it." Mark replied to Hassan's confusion.

"Oh and what do you have plan you both are being charged with multiple counts of murder, drug trafficking, arson, assault, and much worse." Hassan replied earning silence from Mark.

"Like I said whatever it took." He stated before rising from the table and dumping his tray before making his way back to his cell only to be stopped by a muscular Caucasian guard.

"You got a visitor Roman." He said to Mark's confusion.

"Who might that be?" he asked.

"Shut your mouth and go see." He replied with venom in his tone as Mark sent a look back and noticed Lee, Mercy, and Trip eyeing him closely.

"Alright!" Mark said before nodding his head and following the man out of the cafeteria and surprisingly to a small room instead of where they allowed inmates to talk with outsiders.

"What is this?" Mark asked as the guard opened the door and allowed the youngest Roman to look inside where he noticed a familiar black-haired woman sitting at a table.

"Hello Mark!" said Veronica as the youngest Roman took in the smile on her face.

"This should be interesting." Mark replied with venom in his voice before he stepped inside and the guard closed the door on the duo.

"So are you regretting walking away from Mr. Percival?" she asked earning a slight chuckle from Mark as he slid in the seat across from her.

"I don't regret anything." He shot back. "So what brings your pretty face here to see me other then be a tease?" Mark asked earning a slight chuckle from Veronica.

"Mr. Percival is willing to offer you and your friends a way out if you are willing to do what he says." She said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Of course he is because he knows just how volatile and dangerous I am in here with all the information I have. I was actually wondering when you would show up to tell me he was offering me a way out." The Samoan stated. "Unfortunately for him I won't sell my soul for him." Mark replied earning a nod from the woman.

"He's not asking you to work for him, he asking you just three tasks for him and after that you'll be free, your family will be free, your friends will be free, and you can go back to living your life." She said earning a few seconds of silence from Mark.

"What kind of task?" Mark asked.

"They may seem hard but I've learned not to doubt your ability." She replied with a sinister smile. "Do we have a deal?" Veronica asked earning a few seconds of silence from Mark.

"What's my first task?" Mark asked.

"Getting out of jail." She replied to Mark's confusion.

"You mean breaking out?" he asked.

"No I mean having your case thrown out because the star witness is dead." She replied earning a raised eyebrow from Mark.

"Have you ever wondered exactly why you and your friends are here Marcus, and don't say the police tracked you all back to everything you've been doing since you reconnected with your brothers Mark." She said in a matter-of-fact like tone.

"So somebody ratted us out?" Mark asked earning a nod from Veronica.

"Alright then who?" he asked "Have you asked yourself where your brother is Marcus, you would think if anybody was here he'd be the first through the door, along with that little accomplice of his, and Martin's friend." she replied to Mark's shock.

"If you don't understand what I'm saying then I'll spell it out for you Mark. Your brother, his friend, and that other Family member were arrested the same day you killed Tully by Blaine County Sheriff's and are awaiting trial for murder, weapons possession, drug possession, and arson." She replied causing Mark's eyes to widen.

"I can't give you the exact name of who ratted so you'll have to look into it yourself, but either way they better be dead by the end of the day." Veronica finished before rising from her seat.

"Wait how am I supposed to get to them from in here?" he asked as the woman turned back to look at him.

"Who's to say they aren't in here with you." She replied before turning to walk out of the room while swaying her hips as she walked.

"Damn it!" Mark replied with anger in his voice.

 **Rancho**

Things seemed to be finally quiet for Felix as he found himself laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling and counting the tiles for what must have been the five-hundredth time. Since watching the death of Tully the Azteca leader hasn't done much with himself and one could tell that by looking at him his hair was unkempt, his eyes were bloodshot, and he even had grown a five o'clock shadow.

His reasons for being in his current position was because after seeing Tully kill his own kids his mind, dreams, and even past times were filled with visions of the war in the Middle East. Images of bodies' parts belonging to men, women, and children seemed to constantly haunt him. It seemed almost endless that his mind was plagued with images and visions of those he's seen dead, some whose names weren't even known to him but their face spoke over a hundred words.

Before Felix could think more on the matter he was interrupted by a loud knock at his front door. For a few seconds the Salvadoran thought about not moving from his position but after a minute of knocking he decided to just answer it. As he rose from the bed he gave a low groan of pain from the bed sores that had formed on his body and the loud popping of the joints in his legs that hadn't been used in days.

After opening the door he quickly noticed Eva standing on the other side with a worried look on her face.

"Aloha!" he said in a dry tone that Eva quickly noticed.

"Felix you look like shit." She replied before making her way inside of his home and closing the door behind her.

 **Kernel County Jail**

The day seemed to be going on smoothly as time seemed almost like an illusion for Mark as he followed the Muslim inmates to the gym where the other groups were enjoying the few minutes they had out of their cell to either sale drugs, use drugs, or exercise. The time had quickly passed for Marcus whose mind was more focused on the task he had to do in order to get his brothers out of jail. The more he thought about it the more he thought he couldn't get out without killing his brother. He didn't put Marrick as the ratting type, but at the same time anything was possible.

As the Muslims went to their circle of prayer Marcus quickly made his way to the back corner of the gym where he was quickly approached by Lee, Mercy, and Trip who had finally arrived in the gym. One of the pluses to being in jail was that certain cell blocks weren't allowed to have yard time together. In this case the Muslims, Ballas, and Chinese were allowed to have yard time while the Northerners shared yard time with the Families, and since the Southerners weren't the largest they had time all their own.

"Glad to see you're in one piece." Said Mercy as he and Trip slapped hands with Mark and Lee.

"Yeah don't be surprised if I'm speaking more Chinese or serving more time for killing my cellmate." Stated Lee to everyone's confusion.

"Really what's wrong with him?" Trip asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's a Santas." Lee replied.

"Ah what?" Mercy asked with a raised eyebrows.

"Santas are a Filipino gang that align themselves with the Vagos, back in the day they were a part of the Varrio Westside Pyramid Vagos until they broke away and decided to do their own thing but they still talk, act, and move like a fucking Chicon." Stated Lee earning a nods from the group.

"So he's an Asian who acts brown and you're an Asian who acts black-." Started Mercy.

"Recipe for disaster right there." Said Trip.

"Aye I don't see why anyone of those pricks would want to ally with them, he's go to the pen and walk up to them he's gonna be shanked on the spot because of that greenlight Onda put on all Asians when they get to the pen." He replied with anger in his voice.

"True but wait don't Filipinos and Mexicans have some similar cultures?" Mercy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Filipino's have no real culture they're an Asian version of a Puerto Rican. They either act black or brown whatever they grow up around they imitate." Lee stated.

"But what about you, you still act black?" asked Trip.

"My excuse I grew up on the streets being Chinese is hard when you're surrounded by blacks people and Asians who act black, but him he had the choice and he chose brown but all in all brown wouldn't dare choose him." Lee replied with anger his voice earning a nod from the group before Mercy's eyes fell on Mark who had remained silent throughout the talk.

"Something on your mind brother?" he asked earning a few seconds of silence from Mark and causing all eyes to fall on him.

"I just talked with Veronica and she says Percival is giving us a way out." He said to the group's surprise.

"Not really surprising he knows the threat we possess with our knowledge." Said Lee with anger in his voice.

"So what do we have to do?" came a familiar voice as the group turned their heads and noticed Martin standing behind them.

"You sure you're up for this?" Mark asked.

"I'm up for whatever gets me out of here and back to Tamika and Jasmine." He replied earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"So what does he need?" Martin asked while taking a stand beside the group.

"He said he needed a few tasks to be done for him that I had to take care of, but we can deal with that after we're out of here." Said Mark earning a nod from the group.

"Our job is simple…kill our rat." Said Mark to the group's confusion.

"Our rat?" Lee repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"A few weeks ago Marrick, Dex, and B-Rock were arrested for doing some job, point is they got busted and are all looking at life sentences if not death and they're all here right now in different units." Mark stated to the groups surprise.

"They cleared Marrick so it's between B-Rock and Dex, either way it goes Percival wants the rat gone…today." He finished,

"I'll talk to Dex." Said Martin to the group's surprise.

"Martin wait-." Mark started but his words went on deaf ears as Martin continued to walk out of the gym.

"Does he even know where to go?" asked Trip.

"No that's why you're gonna lead him to Dex, he's in D Block, watch Martin right now he's volatile." Said Mark earning a nod from Trip who followed the eldest Roman out of the gym while Lee and Mercy turned to the youngest Roman.

"Mercy go to C-Block and talk to B-Rock, see if you get the vibe he's telling the truth or lying-." He started before Mercy stopped him.

"And make the decision that if he should be killed or not?" asked Mercy earning a nod from Mark.

"Alright I'll do what must be done, but I must ask brother." Mercy started. "Did Percival really clear Marrick's name on being the rate?" he asked in a serious tone earning a few seconds of silence from Mark.

"No, but I refuse to kill my own brother and lead you guys by example. I would never ask any of you to do something that I couldn't do myself." The Samoan stated earning a nod from Mercy.

"Good choice!" said Mercy before he walked out of the gym leaving Mark alone with Lee.

"So what do you want me to do?" Lee asked while eyeing Mark with a raised brow.

"Have a little chat with your cellmate." Mark replied to Lee's confusion.

 **Rancho**

It had only been a few hours since Eva arrived but in the time she's been there Felix's routine has changed. She fed him a real meal, she got him cleaned up, and now he was resting his head on her lap while she rubbed the back of his scalp.

"Why did you come here?" he asked finally breaking the silence that had built between the duo.

"I came to check on you. You haven't been to the set in a week and guys are talking even Onda's doing some talking and your name is coming up a lot." She said earning a slight chuckle from Felix.

"What do I care what they're talking about?" he asked with anger in his tone.

"They are our Carnales and they have power over us and you don't want to be like the Salazar's-." she started to Felix's surprise.

"Salazar's Luis and Miguel what's up with them?" he asked while lifting his head off the woman's lap.

"They've been greenlit." She said to his shock. "Onda's finally had it with all of them, because of them a lot of good Vatos are dead, a lot of our operations are destroyed, and they've lost a lot of money and power because of them and they're war with those Roman Family, so they're done Mara Bunta is on the way to rock Miguel Salazar to sleep as we speak." She said causing Felix to look away from her before rising up.

"I gotta go." He said before giving Eva a quick kiss then rushing out of his house to Eva's surprise.

 **Kernel County Jail**

The walk to D-Unit wasn't long for Mark, thankfully it was yard time for the unit and Mark could easily slip in past the guards who seemed to not care much about his actions since he was Merryweather. Upon entering the unit Mark quickly noticed that it was filled with neutral inmates, guys who didn't affiliate themselves with gangs, so things were very peaceful.

As Mark climbed the stairs to the second tier he quickly made his way to a cell in the middle of the room unit where he noticed a familiar African American inmate lying on his bunk.

"Didn't expect to see you here." Mark said earning the man's attention as Marrick looked up at him and quickly hopped off his bed and approached the bars of his cell.

"Well look who's locked up, I heard you were here with Martin and your crew but I'm kinda on twenty-four seven lockup." Marrick replied with a chuckle earning a somewhat amused look from Mark.

"Yeah and I'm wondering why we're here." He replied with a half-chuckle.

"We both know why we're here." Marrick replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah we do, we both know why we're here but I'm wondering how they know we're here." Said Mark with anger in his voice.

"Well don't look at me, I was sitting in the interrogation room of the Blaine County Sheriff Department with the pigs breathing down my nose to rat, then one of them walk in and says someone talked." Said Marrick earning a nod from Mark.

"You mind explaining to me why you robbed The Angels of Death of their meth?" Mark asked but before Marrick could respond the Samoan continued. "Are you using again?" he asked to Marrick's shock and anger.

"I've been clean since the day I got shot, what gives you the balls to come in here and ask me that?" Marrick asked.

"You didn't answer my question." The youngest Roman continued "NO… I was doing a job and I guess the pigs followed me there." Marrick replied earning a chuckle and a nod of the head from Mark.

"Right and I understand you taking B-Rock with you but you dragged Dex down as well, or did you forget he's a two-striker?" Mark asked.

"Yeah I took him down with me and him alone, but not you so if you want talk about rats in the house he's the one you should be talking to." Marrick yelled with anger in his voice.

While his younger brothers were talking Martin had finally made his way to Dex's Unit and quickly walked inside with Trip following him as he walked in and noticed that the cell doors were open and he could see Dex sitting on his bunk reading a book.

"Wait here." Said Martin earning a nod from Trip who stopped in his tracks and watched as the eldest Roman made his way towards the cell.

"Glad to see you're in one piece." Said Martin quickly earning Dex's attention as he turned to face Martin before a smile quickly spread across his face.

"Martin good to see, well not good-." Dex started earning a nod from Martin.

"Yeah and I'm here to ask you why we're seeing each other here." He replied in an emotionless tone,

While Martin was talking with Dex Mercy had finally made his way to B-Rock's Unit where he saw the man sitting at a table with a few other Family members who were in the cellblock.

"Rock!" said Mercy as he approached the man who quickly jumped from his seat at the site of the man of Belizean-Mexican descent.

"Man I don't know what you heard but it wasn't me." He said earning nod from Mercy.

"We know Dex already confessed that's why I'm taking you to Mark now so we can hear your story." said Mercy to his surprise.

"Alright let's go then." He said before following Mercy out of the cell-block.

"So you didn't rat, I had a feeling you're a loyal soldier." Said Mark as he continued to talk with Marrick.

"Remember that shit, it's only fitting that all of us are serving life sentences together, if not frying." He said earning a nod from Mark who looked to his left and noticed that inmates were returning to the unit, meaning that their hour of free time was over.

"Yeah fitting for us not for the kids and wives we're leaving behind." said Mark as he walked away from Marrick and out of the unit and passing as a Mexican-American man pushing a cart of books into Marrick's unit.

"I swear to you Martin I did not rat man." said Dex as Martin nodded his head while noticing beginning to form in Dex's eyes.

"I know man I know." Said Martin as he slapped hands with Dex before bringing him in for a hug.

"I know!" Martin said while resting his head on Dex's shoulder.

"Where we going exactly?" asked B-Rock as he followed after Mercy.

"To the gym we paid a guard so they'll still be there." Said Mercy as B-Rock looked around.

"Would you like a book?" asked the Mexican man as he approached Marrick's cell.

"I don't read Bar-Ho!" Marrick replied earning a chuckle from the man.

"I'm unaffiliated with a gang and besides I was born in San Fierro." He replied before reaching into his bin.

"And all men should at least read this book once in their lifetime." He said before pulling a bible from the bin and reaching it to Marrick who walked over to grab the book.

"You know I never thought I had a use for this, but I might give me something to take my mind off being here." Said Marrick as he flipped through the book before noticing that one of the verses was highlighted.

"Matthew 5:38- You have heard that it was said, **'** _ **eye for eye and tooth for tooth'."**_ Marrick read before his eyes widen from a loud squishing sound and sharp pain in his chest that came from the blade of a seven inch shank that was plunged into his chest before being violently jerked out of him by the Mexican inmate.

"This's for me barrio you stupid Moyo." The man yelled before lifting up his shirt and revealing the letters CB that showed his allegiance to Cerca Blanca. He then stabbed Marrick another time in the stomach just under his ribcage and again in the kidney before pulling his knife out of Marrick and running out of the unit.

"Fucking bitch!" Marrick said with blood leaking from his mouth as he fell to the floor and noticed his bleeding seeping from his chest.

"Marcus…you fucking bitch!" he said through shallow breaths before his vision started to blur.

" _ **I need you to talk to your roommate." Said Mark to Lee's confusion.**_

" _ **Mostly I want you to let him know something." Mark added.**_

" _ **What makes you any different from me bitch, at least me and Mexicans have more in common then you and any of those bitches from South Central." Yelled Lee's Filipino cellmate.**_

" _ **You think that but you ain't nothing but a discount cholo just like them fucking Armenians." Lee replied causing his cellmate to run at him but before he could strike him Lee had grabbed the man's arm and twisted it.**_

" _ **Now that I got your attention how would you like to earn some face with your brown friends?" Lee asked earning wide eyes from the man.**_

" _ **Yeah Marrick Roman here and he unprotected so we can easily hit that Mayate Carnale for all the Vatos that bitch killed." The Filipino inmate said as he stood in front of a few Mexican inmates.**_

" _ **Let me do it, I owe that bitch." stated a Cerca Blanca member as he thought back to Marrick and B-Rock's attack on the famed church in Murrieta Heights.**_

" _ **How you gonna get to him?" a Taco Flats member asked.**_

" _ **I work the library today." He replied with venom in his tone.**_

"I know man I know." Said Martin as he pushed Dex off him and looking down at the bloody knife in his hand followed by looking at the blood covered torso of Dex who lying with his eyes wide open.

"It's nothing personal Dex and you will always be my best friend, but nothing is standing in the way of getting back home to my family." Martin said before walking out of the cellblock with Trip following the eldest Roman and looking at him with wide eyes.

"Alright let's go!" said Mercy as he opened the door to the gym for B-Rock.

"You coming?" the Family member asked only for Mercy to kick push him into the gym before closing the door on him.

"Mercy what the fuck man?" he asked as the large man started to walk away from the gym while B-Rock turned his head and noticed that he was surrounded by a sea of brown inmates who were covered in tattoos that showed their loyalty to Onda and their membership in the Vagos.

"Fucking Mayate." Said one of the men as they all eyed B-Rock angrily.

"Chamberlain Gangster Family, fuck yo hoods." B-Rock yelled as the group bum rushed him and started to pound away at him with blows from all sides before one of the Vagos came over carrying a twenty five pound weight and tossing it on the Family members head.

"I'll see you in hell brothers." Said Marrick through wheezy breaths as he finally breathed his last breath while Mark had finally made it back to his cell where he quickly climbed into his bunk to Hassan's surprise.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Mark replied as he tried to bring back the memories from his childhood of Marrick always hurting him but the memories didn't seem to come and were replaced by the few good times the duo shared with their older brother.

 **North Vinewood**

Things seemed to be going alright for Miguel Salazar as he found himself having a small party with a few Marabunta and Mirror Park Vagos. Unlike Navaro he wasn't too fond of hanging with the Salvadorans but the group insisted that they needed to celebrate that Navaro was the one who killed Tully, and celebrating was all Miguel was doing.

As he sat on the couch joking with three Vagos while drinking his six beer of the night while a few Marabunta members stood behind him talking amongst themselves before one of them, a Salvadoran man with long black hair tied into a ponytail and wearing a blue button up shirt, khaki shorts, and low top shoes, drew a Machete from the back of his pants and started to slowly approach Miguel.

"Goodbye Carnale," he started but before he could reach Miguel a loud gunshot went off that caught everyone's attention as they turned their heads and noticed a bullet wound in the center of the Machete wielding man's head.

"Goodbye!" said Felix as he stood from the outside window of the house before opening fire with his M16A2 Assault Rifle and striking a Marabunta member in the head before hitting another three times in the chest, followed by a female Vago in the neck, and another Vago in twice in the chest.

"Shit we being hit!" yelled a Marabunta member as he went to draw his gun but before he could pull the trigger Felix had fired another bullet that by look actually went through the barrel of the man's gun and blew out the back causing a small explosion in the man's hand that blew off his fingers.

"Shit!" yelled a Mirror Park Vago before he was shot in the head followed by three more Vagos as Miguel found himself cowering on the floor until the last man hit the ground with three bullets in his face.

As Miguel lay on the floor he could hear a loud thump as Felix jumped through the blown out window and landed feet first in the glass covering the floor, but thanks to his boots he was unharmed as he moved to Miguel and stood over him.

"Look at me." Felix yelled with venom in his tone as Miguel slowly lifted his head and looked into the eyes of the Azteca leader.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time." Said Felix as he aimed his Rifle at Miguel's face while speaking in a fast almost monotone like tone.

"Wait mano the fuck, what the fuck I do to you?" Miguel asked earning a slight chuckle from Felix.

"You killed my brother." He said to Miguel's confusion.

"First they threw him out of the cliqua because of his drug problem, then you beat him to death in front of my mother." Felix said with anger in his voice while Miguel's eyes widen.

"I've been waiting for this day for a while now. I killed my own shotcaller for letting it happen, I did jobs against you and your family, and I recruited Mark in helping me kill you, but now I don't need him." Felix stated with venom in his tone.

"If you kill me Onda will greenlight your ass el stupido." Said Miguel earning a chuckle from Felix.

"That would be the case but Onda has already greenlit you and your entire family, so I would be doing exactly what they want right by killing you. I might get greenlit me for killing all these guys but it will end this fucking waiting… and I'll finally have closure." Said Felix with anger in his voice while Miguel's eyes widened.

"Those sons of bitches." Said Miguel as Felix put the barrel of his gun to Miguel's cheek.

"The M16A2 Service Rifle is a lightweight, air cooled, gas operated, magazine fed, shoulder weapon that fires a 5.56 Millimeter Ball-point projectile. Muzzle Velocity twenty eight hundred feet for second." Stated Felix to Miguel's confusion.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked.

"That's something I had to say everyday while I was off in the desert getting my ass shot at by Insurgents when I should have been here protecting mi Familia from people like you." Felix said while pressing the barrel further into Miguel's cheek burning the skin with the hot muzzle.

"Come on Felix man you don't have to do this, you don't have to." He said with fear in his eyes while Felix gave a low chuckle.

"I do!" he said before pulling the trigger and causing a loud click to be heard throughout the room while Miguel stood there shaking before he felt a warm liquid start to fill his pants.

"I'm going to kill you Miguel…but not today. Today I just wanted you to know what fear feels like and to not give anyone else the pleasure of killing you." The Salvadoran man said before turning to walk away while Miguel sat in fear.

"And Miguel no matter where you try to run or hide I will hunt you down, I will find you, and I will kill you." Felix stated before walking out of the house while Miguel sat in silence and fear with the smell of his own piss filling his nose.

 **Kernel County Jail**

"I must say I didn't expect for you to actually go through with killing all three Marcus." Said Veronica as she stood across from Mark who was changing into his street clothes with a brown envelope in her hands.

"I did what I had to do." Said Mark as he put on his jacket earning a nod from the woman, just as the guards escorted Lee, Mercy, Trip, Link, Jericho, and Martin.

"Well I believe goodbyes are in order." She said to the group's surprise.

"What do you mean, you said if we got rid of our rat we'd be set free." Stated Mark earning a nod from Veronica.

"You heard me wrong Mark I said if you kill your rats I'd let you out, along with your wife and daughter. I didn't say anything about them until you complete Percival's task." She said to Mark's anger.

"This is bullshit!" Martin yelled with anger in his tone.

"I won't do it, not unless you get all of them out." Mark said with venom in his tone,

"This isn't a negotiation Mark, you can either leave here and do your jobs…or you all can go back inside." She stated with an evil smile.

"Don't worry about us brother." Said Mercy to Mark's shock as he turned to face the group.

"We'll be fine!" said Lee earning a nod from Trip.

"No we're walking out of here together or not." Yelled Mark.

"NO!" yelled Martin earning the group's attention.

"Think about the long-term Mark, you do this we all walk out of here and if you don't we all go back inside." He said to Mark's surprise. "I may have to wait a little longer to hold my daughter but it's worth it." He said.

"And I don't hate you for Marrick, I'd rather have him dead then spending the rest of his days behind bars." The eldest Roman stated to the groups shock.

"We got this as long as we have each other we'll be fine." Said Link as he put his hand on Mark's shoulder.

"Just be snappy on whatever he has you doing." Said Jericho with a chuckle as Mark felt tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"I don't know if I can do it without you guys there watching my back." He stated.

"You survived the deserts without us, just think of us as incentive as to why you have to do this." Said Trip with a smile earning a nod from Mark before Lee outstretched his hand that was clenched into a fist.

"Til we meet again." He said earning a nod from Mark who put his fist to his just as Mercy, Trip, Link, Jericho, and even Martin got in on the exchange.

"This moment is sweet, but I don't want to be here all-day." Said Veronica interrupting the group.

"Well then tell Percival whatever he has got for me to bring it on." Said Mark as he smiled at the woman.

"Good because this is your next task." Said Veronica as she handed Mark the envelope.

"Mr. Percival wants him brought in alive and anyone who gets in the way of that is…expendable." She said as Mark opened the envelope and showed it to everyone.

"Dude!" said Trip as the group noticed that the filed belong to a man they were all familiar with…Luis Salazar.

 **Authors Note: And there you have it people, long chapter that I know many of you are going to flame me for because I killed off Marrick, Dex, and B-Rock but well like I said this was the falling action of the story and around this point a lot of people do die. Either way it's go's I'm prepared for the worst.**

 **I want to thank** **Onkwehonweneha** **for helping me inspire Marrick's death with the use of the bible and helping the Vagos finally get their kill. Throughout this story they've had many wars with the Vagos and aside from Bones and Deon they've never made a significant blow against the Romans or the Families so they finally did.**

 **Dex's murder was inspired from a scene from the 100 where a character was about to be executed by being cut over a 1000 times so to save him from a cruel death his girlfriend stabs him in the stomach to spare him of that cruel fate.**

 **B-Rock's murder was based off a scene from Gang Related where gang members were tossed on the yard with their rivals.**

 **That scene with Felix and Miguel was taken in part from that This Is My Rifle scene in Jarhead.**

 **Mark's Muslim Cellmate Hassan is inspired by wrestler Montel Vontavious Porter, known by his stage name of MVP, who once ran with a tagging crew in his youth that morphed into a street gang. He converted to Islam, while he was serving his 18 and a half year sentence for armed robbery and kidnapping, and became Hassan Hamin Assad.**

 **Lee's Filipino Cellmate is a Santa who is based off the Satanas Street Gang. They're a Filipino gang that was once apart of Varrio Westside Temple Street but broke away and did their own thing but many of their members still act like Cholos.**

 **The death of Bird is symomious with all the African Americans who've been killed by police when they were unarmed where they be a criminal or not and same can be said for browns as well especially in LA.**

 **Kernel County Jail is based off Kern County Jail near Bakersfield, California. Being that Bakersfield is near Central Cali it has a diverse group of inmates that are divided by white, black, Northern brown, Southern brown, and Asian and that makes it more of a powder keg unlike LA County Jail.**

 **Stick around for next chapter that I can say won't be as long a wait as this one and will have more action as Martin and the others are moved to another jail forcing Mark to get them protection from an outside group, and both he, Felix, and Maggie are on the hunt to find the Salazar's before the Vagos do, and the Deuce stick their heads out and take advantage of the lack of leadership in CGF and the North Rancho Azteca's.**

 **Oh and another reason for these long breaks between updates is because like I said this story is coming to an end and if count it out there are maybe…six or seven chapters left of this story. Just wanted to put this out there.**

 **Have a good day Zilla Out.**


	33. The Irony of Life

**Chapter 33: Oh The Irony**

 **When Your Worst Enemy Becomes Your Only Savior**

 **East Beach (Two Days Later)**

The afternoon sun was shining down brightly on this new day in most of Southern San Andreas as Mark found himself loading his G36C Assault Rifle, MP7 Submachine Gun, an M32 Grenade Launcher, and almost three bags of ammo into the trunk of a stolen black Gauntlet while his two USP .45 Pistols were in holsters hidden under his black leather jacket that was over his white t-shirt, black jeans, and black and white low top shoes. Lucky for him when the feds raided his home they were unable to find his weapons that he had hidden in the air-ducts, or else no matter who he killed it would have been an open and shut case against him.

These last couple of days have been hell on him as his mind flashed back to the memories of his final talk with his older brother Marrick before he was killed. Despite not being the one to actually kill Marrick, the Samoan did spin the wheels that put his murder in motion, so either way he sliced it he shared the blood of his brother the same as everyone involved.

"Damn it!" said Mark as he closed the trunk to his car and layed his head on it before he was quickly approached by Maggie who was carrying Marron in her arms.

"Are you still thinking of him?" she asked earning a few seconds of silence from Mark.

"it's funny the prick beat me, shot me, tortured me, and forced me out on the cold streets of Los Santos as a child and yet…here I am being haunted by his memory." He replied earning a saddened look from Maggie.

"That's because you're the cause of it." She said causing Mark to look away from her.

"Look Marrick was your brother and he did help you in a few situations, but you have to admit it Mark…Marrick was a cancer." She stated earning a low growl from the youngest Roman. "Everything that has gone wrong with you and Martin these last few months is almost solely because of him." She added with a seriousness in her tone.

"The war with the Ballas, the war with the Vagos, the feud with Salazar's all happened because of Marrick. Now look at what you did, you honored him a mercy-killing because even if you do everything Percival said there was no way Marrick was gonna walk away from the life…so death by the state or in prison was guaranteed with him, but you spared him of that." She started before moving to Mark and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You cut out the cancer that was gonna destroy your family. You took that burden and now you'll carry that weight every day you live, but in doing so…you're one step closer in giving both and Martin a normal life that you all deserve." She added earning more silence from Mark before she put her hands to his face.

"There's still Don Percival!" he replied.

"He can only do so much harm from a grave." She said as Mark lowered his head just as Marron reached out to him earning a slight smile from the Roman.

"You should get going!" he said earning a nod from Maggie.

"You to, Lee and the others need you more than I do right now." She said earning a nod from Mark who gave her a quick kiss on the lips before kissing Marron on the forehead and then climbing into the car then driving off.

"Hopefully I can get there in time." Said Mark as he turned the radio station to Channel X just as the song Sound of Silence by Disturbed started to play.

 **Kernel County Jail**

Since the murders of Marrick, Dex, and B-Rock the jail had been on twenty-four hour lockdown with no inmates coming in or out. This caused a sort of claustrophobic feeling amongst many of the inmates who felt like rats in cages because of their tight living spaces.

Almost all of the inmates were on edge, especially Lee who was still having…cultural differences with his cellmate, but the same couldn't be said for Martin. As he sat in his cell in his own silence, while Muslim cellmate was in a state of deep meditation, his mind played back to memories of himself with Marrick, Dex, and B-Rock. He told Mark he understood why he had Marrick killed, and he did, but that didn't stop the feelings of pain and anger he felt.

He wasn't even allowed to see Marrick's body, because of the lockdown but today was the last day for it and it was also the last day they would be at Kernel County Jail for tomorrow they'd be moved to Santa Ross County Jail, located all the way in Northern San Andreas around San Fierro. Martin wasn't looking forward to the move. Santa Ross was near the San Fierro Bay Area a place where the local gangs worked hard to keep Ballas and Families out and when one found the misfortune of being sent to a jail or prison in the bay area they would almost instantly be singled out for attack or have the misfortune of being alone in prison and alone is not something they want to be.

They've made a lifelong enemy of the Aryan Vanguard and when word reaches that they're inside with no protection it won't be long before a hit squad is sent for them and despite it being upstate San Andreas there was still Vagos there though not as numerous or as strong as their Southern brothers they were still there. So by that logic it would only be him and the others against a sea of enemies that want to see them dead.

"Fuck my life!" he said with anger in his tone.

 **Tijuana, Mexico**

The desert air was dry and somewhat wet and salty for Luis Salazar as he stood outside of a large beach house just outside of Tijuana, Mexico. He often dreamed of returning home to his birthplace of Michoacán, Mexico as a little boy, but never under his current situation and the travel.

Onda had greenlit him and his sons and when that happened Los Santos was never the place to be, for with Onda's tens of thousands of foot soldiers on the street the prison gang could easily have you killed. So for his own safety he and Miguel had to relocate, and with them now being international fugitives their faces were plastered everywhere so the US was not a safe place to be…and neither was Mexico.

Onda may have been an American Prison Gang and the Vagos, Marabunta, and the Azteca's were also made in America, but the groups had a lot of power and influence south of the border in Mexico, Belize, Guatemala, Honduras, and especially El Salvador. They may argue that the real members are only in America but the guys south of the border were just as if not more hardcore then their northern brothers.

The gangs even had power within numerous Mexican drug cartels, so the odds of surviving even here were somewhat slimmer than if they survived in Los Santos. The deck was stacked against them and it seemed like everything was falling apart for them. They had no soldiers, no power, and were basically waiting on borrowed time.

As Luis sent a look to his left he quickly noticed Miguel trying to setup an RPG-7 Rocket Launcher while an AK-47 Assault Rifle was strapped to his back. In his mind, Luis had already given up and was ready to meet death, but he knew Miguel was different, the kid was a fighter and wouldn't give up so easily. With the some supplies he took with him from Los Santos he layed a mine field around the beach house along with barbed wired fences and bombs positioned in the sand and trees.

As he eyed his son he couldn't help but smile at the young man, for if they were going to die they would die fighting and hopefully take a few of their enemies with them.

Unfortunately for the duo they were being spied on by a Mexican man wearing a black pants, a teal bandanna tied around his forehead and a black wife beater. The man then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a cellphone before putting it to his ear.

 **Rancho**

In a display similar to Mark Felix found himself sitting on the edge of a rundown black van used by a Coyote to transport people out of Mexico into America, but in Felix's case out of America and into Mexico. As he looked to his right he noticed a Remington ACR Assault Rifle with Holographic Scope, a Mini Uzi, a Glock 17, and a M40 Sniper Rifle.

After looking over his weapons Felix then turned his head as an Azteca member from Mexico wearing a white wife-beater under a teal button up shirt, khaki pants, white low-top shoes, and a teal bandanna over his bald head, approached him with a cellphone.

"Mano, little Demon says he spotted them." He said with a thick accent that showed he hasn't been in America long.

"Alright then." Felix replied with a nod.

"He says he's giving you til tomorrow morning to get their though, after that he's got to call it in to Onda." He added earning a nod from Felix who already understood that the Azteca had orders and was only doing him a favor.

"Tell the Coyote I'm ready." Felix replied before looking out and noticing Eva watching him closely as he slammed the door to the van while the Coyote crawled in the backseat.

 **Flamingo Bay State Prison**

It was almost a ten hour drive to Northern San Andreas and probably an extra hour just to get to Flamingo Bay for the youngest Roman. As he stood in the middle of the exercise yard to the large maximum security prison he couldn't help but feel a tinge of nervousness shoot through his body at what he was about to do.

Flamingo Bay wasn't just any prison in America, it was known for housing the leaders of almost every major prison gang within the state of San Andreas in twenty-three hour lockup along with some of the most dangerous and high ranking gang members in the state. Whether they were Balla, Family, Vago, Azteca, Marabunta, Aryan Vanguard, Black Guerilla Army, Onda, or Nuestra Syndicato they were here living it out miles away from civilianization.

Which is what brought Mark here today for Martin, Lee, Mercy, Trip, Link, and Jericho were going to be transferred to a new jail tomorrow morning and they were gonna need protection, more so then the Black Guerilla Family could offer. In the state of San Andres of all the major prison gangs BGA wasn't the most powerful and in recent years the Ballas and Families have been taking control away from them, but in northern San Andreas Ballas and Families weren't as numerous. So Mark had to take a chance coming here today to reach out to another hand that could protect his brothers.

As the loud buzz of the alarm sounded throughout the courtyard Mark couldn't help but feel his nervousness rise a little more. Here he was standing in the middle of prison yard with no weapon and an extended hand to men that owe him nothing and could kill him just because they can.

As he lifted his head he watched as the first man stepped onto the yard, he was a muscular Chicano who was in his mid-forties with a long thick handlebar mustache, a shaved head, and a wearing the usual jumpsuit of a Flamingo Bay inmate while a tattoo of a Sombrero with a Machete going through it was on his neck.

Another elderly Chicano stepped out next with the letters NS tattooed on his face, then another with a shaved face and the number fourteen tattooed on his upper arm, and then another, and then another until there were maybe nine men on the yard.

The men standing before him were all high ranking generals within the Nuestra Syndicato Prison Gang, one of the most powerful and bloody of the gangs. Formed out of the will to protect itself from the aggressor members of La Onda by members from Northern and Southern San Andreas the NS has always been more standup and likeable than its southern counterpart.

They were all brown, but Mark saw NS as being more about money than anything else. They didn't go around ordering their followers to green light ethnic groups like Onda, they didn't kick out none brown members from their gangs, and more importantly they didn't have it in for the youngest Romans and his family like Onda did.

As the first man approached Mark with a tough swagger and a mean expression he quickly extended his hand to Mark who quickly shook it before nodding his head.

"Let's get down to business gentlemen." Mark said before leading the men to a table he had brought in just for this occasion.

 **Rockford Hills**

While Mark was busy with the NS members Maggie had arrived at a funeral parlor in Rockford Hills where she quickly walked inside and noticed Tamika standing over a brown casket with an emotionless look on her face.

"How's he look?" Maggie asked breaking the woman from her silence.

"He looks well…considering he's a corpse." Tamika replied before looking down at the coffin.

"You want to know something." She started earning Maggie's attention. "When me and Martin first got married, I often wished, hoped, and prayed for Marrick's death." She stated to Maggie's surprise.

"I wished he would just get killed or go to prison for the rest of his life, because I knew that as long as he was alive me and Martin would never have a normal life to raise Jasmine. He was the cancer in his life that needed to just leave." She said with anger in her voices as Maggie watched her clench her fist in rage before turning to face her.

"And then Mark came into his life." She said with anger in her voice. "Marrick may have been in the streets, but Mark he's a lot worse."

"Say what you want about my husband, but I know for a fact that he's going to do everything in his power to get Martin out of jail." Maggie replied earning a chuckle from Tamika.

"Really if he was doing everything he could, Martin wouldn't be in jail right now and he would." She said with anger in her voice. "He'd be here taking care of his own family and not the brothers who're old enough to take care of themselves." She stated before walking out of the room and leaving Maggie alone to herself where she quickly eyed Marrick's coffin with anger in her eyes.

There was truth to Tamika's words, Marrick was the cancer of the Roman Brothers but at the same time Mark was no different. She knew the youngest Roman often wanted change and would strive to get it, but it seemed to be impossible for the group to ever get a break.

After a few minutes of standing over the coffin, Maggie was brought back to reality by the sound of her cellphone ringing causing her to look down and notice she had a text message from Mark. The text read that he was boarding a plane and would be at LSX in about an hour and he'd be ready to go. She knew he wasn't happy about bringing her with him to Mexico to go after the Salazar's, but she needed to be there.

Throughout his life Mark has always had a crew to watch his back whenever he did something that could get him killed, whether that was growing up in Los Santos or the deserts of the Middle East, he was never alone...until now.

As she walked out of the building she quickly made her way to the trunk of her car where she popped it open and noticed the SCAR-H Assault Rifle, Beretta M9, a Micro-SMG, Combat Knife, and three hand grenades were located.

 **Northern San Andreas**

The sun had long since risen on this day in San Andreas as Martin found himself traveling on a bus with Lee, Mercy, Trip, Link, and Jericho as it drove through the long roads of San Andreas to the groups new home of Santa Ross County Jail.

As the bus pulled into the gates of the jail the group each got their games faces on as the guards asked them to rise out of their seats and get into a single file line before they were directed out of the bus and into the intake room of the prison where they quickly dressed in their new jump suits and given the items for the beds.

"Alright then inmates, to your pod." Said a guard as he led the group down the hall towards the living quarters where they quickly noticed inmates sitting in pods talking amongst each other.

It was surprising to them that the guards would let them all be housed in the same unit, but they figured it was best not to question it since they needed numbers on their side in this jail.

"Inside!" said a guard as he opened the door to a unit and allowed the group to enter where they quickly noticed a group of black inmates sitting at a table while a group of about six whites approached them.

"Get ready." Said Lee as he got into a fighting stance but before the whites could approach get close to the group about nine Chicano inmates got between them and the whites.

"You want to fuck with them white boy you fuck with us." Said the lead Chicano who was a Mexican American man with a shaved head and wearing the jumpsuit of Santa Ross County but had the symbol X4 tattooed on the side of his neck which showed his affiliation to the Rifas.

His words were small but it was heard loud throughout the pod and the white inmates quickly walked away from the group of Rifas while the lead man turned to face Martin and the others.

"You got a spot with us." He said earning a slight nod from the eldest Roman.

"Appreciate that." Martin replied with a half-smile.

"Guess Mark hasn't forgot about us." Said Jericho earning nods from the group.

 **Mexican-San Andreas Border**

The scene at the border was the usual for those coming in and out of Mexico as a metaphorical sea of cars and trucks filled the road while border patrol agents on both sides checked the vehicles of those they thought were suspicious. Despite the sun barely being seen over the horizon the border between the two countries was always a active no matter what time of day.

"Here you go." Said Mark as he handed his and Maggie's identification to a Caucasian male who quickly looked over the ID.

"What brings you two south of the border business or pleasure." He asked.

"Strictly business." Mark replied before the man noticed that Mark's ID was a Merryweather Identification.

"Well then if you're here on business I suggest you don't stay down there too long. I got a feeling things are about to get pretty heavy in Tijuana there's been increased activity from the Cartels and Gangs." He replied earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Don't worry that's what I'm counting on." The Samoan replied before the man handed him back his Identification and allowed him to pass the border into Mexico where the youngest Roman noticed border patrol agents had stopped a car full of Vagos and had the men resting on their knees on the side of the road.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones closing in on the Salazar's." stated Maggie earning a nod from Mark.

"Then I guess we better hurry to them before things get to bad." Said Mark as he finally got off the main road and sent his car speeding down the sandy roads in the direction of the beach house. Thanks to Ares advance military technology it wasn't hard for the Roman to track Miguel and Luis Salazar by means of a cell tower that was used a few hours before the crack of dawn.

 **Outside of Tijuana, Mexico**

The sun was beginning to shine on this day as Luis found himself waking up with a loud yawn before making his way out of his room and then into the kitchen where he quickly started to make himself a cup of coffee.

"Mijo!" he said before filling up a cup of coffee then making his way out of the kitchen towards Miguel's room where he quickly started to knock on the door.

"Rise and Shine mijo-." He started before opening the door and coming face to face with the muzzle of a Double-Barrel Shotgun aimed at his head.

"Should have stayed in the kitchen Puto." said the Mexican man holding the Shotgun to Luis's head. He was a heavy set man with a thick accent that showed he was from this side of the border and was wearing a yellow shirt, brown khaki shorts, and low top shoes.

"On the ground." He ordered earning a few seconds of silence from Luis before he looked to the otherside of the room where he noticed Miguel tied up on the floor with a gag in his mouth while five Vagos stood over him.

"You don't have to do this." Luis said while a Vago approached him and started to tie up his hands and feet.

"Si we do vato, it's nothing personal against you but you know how this goes." The man replied while the Vagos finally tied the rope around Luis's hands.

"Yeah you deliver me to Onda to be killed and you're payed heavenly." Luis replied earning a nod from the man.

"Si we deliver you, but they aren't really worried about him." The man said before taking his Shotgun off Luis then pointing it at Miguel to Luis's dismay.

"No don't do it." Luis shouted while Miguel looked at the man with anger in his eyes.

"Sorry Mano it's just business-." The man started before the sound of a window breaking caught everyone's attention and caused them to look at the damaged window before a fountain of blood shot from the Vago's neck and stained the floor.

"QUE-." Started another Vago before a series of shot sounded off and caused Miguel and Luis to look around and watch in awe as the Vagos were taken down with bullet wounds covering their bodies before the last man hit the ground with a thud while a smoking bullet hole was where his right eye was supposed to be located.

"What the fuck?" Luis asked with a staggered voice before he lifted his head and noticed a familiar Salvadoran Azteca jumping through the damaged window with his Assault Rifle drawn.

"Felix!" he said earning a look from the Azteca shotcaller before he turned his gaze back to Miguel then started to approach him.

"If anyone is going to be killing you it's going to be me Miguel." He stated before putting his gun to the head of Miguel who gave him an angry look while Luis started to protest before the sound of guns being cocked caught everyone's attention.

"I can't let you do that Felix." Came an all too familiar voice as Felix, Luis, and Miguel turned their heads and quickly noticed Mark and Maggie standing behind the group with their Assault Rifles drawn on Felix.

"Ironic ain't it, I'm here to kill this prick and here you are pointing a gun to my head telling me I can't kill him." Felix replied while looking back at Mark with anger in his eyes. "When you already promised me that one day I could kill him."

"I know what I promised, but things have changed and I need him alive." The Samoan replied.

"Really what has changed, because the way I look at it my brother is still in a grave because of this puto and nothing can bring him back." Felix shot back with venom in his tone while Mark held the trigger of his gun closely.

"You don't have to do this." Said Maggie earning everyone's attention.

"Don made it clear Marcus he wants Luis Salazar, not Miguel. So if Felix wants to kill him let him do it and get closure." She stated earning a shocked look from Luis and Miguel.

"Right he does only want Luis." Said Mark before he sent a look to the eldest Salazar.

"Well then Felix what do you say I get the father you get the son." Mark asked earning a few seconds of silence from Felix before he responded.

"What does Don Percival need Luis for?" he asked earning a shake of the head from Mark.

"I don't know all I know is that he wants him brought back to him alive, and that if I want my brothers out of prison I better follow his orders." The Samoan shot back earning a nod from Felix.

"Alright then we have a deal." Felix replied to Luis's surprise.

"No you can't do this." Luis yelled only to be hit on the side of the head by Mark.

"I guess this long bloody history between our families is coming to a close." Mark replied before kneeling in front of Luis with a serious look.

"I should be happy but I'm not." He said while looking the man in the eyes. "You're going to prison, Felix is going to take care of him, and me and Navaro never got to end our rivalry."

"But I did kill one of your sons, so that should count for something." Stated Mark to Luis and Miguel's surprise as they turned to eye him closely.

"Don't tell me after all this time you still haven't figured out that I was the one to kill Carlos in that desert. You've been fighting me and my guys this long and you didn't figure out who could have possibly had the skills needed to do that?" Mark asked earning an angry growl from Miguel from behind his ball gag while Luis looked utterly destroyed by the news.

"If it gives you closure I want you to know I made it quick, one Shotgun blast to the face. He may not have gotten an open casket funeral but…he didn't suffer." Said Mark as he grabbed Luis by his arm and forced him to his feet.

"I guess I'll be seeing you on the otherside of the border then brother?" Mark asked while sending a look to Felix.

"Yeah you will." He said before Mark watched him reach into the back of his pants before drawing a long knife and moving before Miguel.

"Let's go!" said Mark as he started to walk Luis out of the house while Maggie sent a look back to Felix and watched as he used the knife to make a small slice onto the chest of Miguel. She then followed Mark to the front door but upon opening it the duo were met by the cocking of guns.

"Son of a bitch!" said Mark as he held Luis tightly while noticing that the entrance of the beach house was blocked by four cars with dozens of Vagos and Marabunta members who were aiming guns at them.

"Talk about a strong welcome." Said Maggie as she held onto her gun tightly.

"I like the welcome but what you boys move." Said Mark with venom in his tone that radiated through his words.

"How about you hand him over and you aren't left in a ditch Mayate." Yelled a Marabunta member earning a nod from Mark.

"Well then I guess we're on two different wavelengths then." Said Mark with an evil chuckle before he heard the cocking of guns.

"Maggie!" Mark said earning a nod from the woman before he pushed Luis away while Maggie quickly lifted her SCAR-H Assault Rifle and fired off five shots that struck the Marabunta member in the chest and sent him flying backwards onto the hood of one of the cars.

"Come on!" Mark yelled before grabbing Luis then rushing back into the house while Maggie gave the two of them covering fire from the door.

"Talk about an Alamo." Said Mark as he moved to the window and started to blindly fire while the gang members returned fire.

"That didn't end well for the otherside Marcus." Maggie corrected before she fired again out the window striking a Vago twice in the chest before ducking down to avoid several shots.

"It never does." Mark replied before pulling the pin on a Grenade then lobbing it out the window and killing off four Vagos in a fiery explosion while Felix found himself struggling to stand with the gunfight going on outside.

"Damn!" he said before looking out the window where he noticed the group of Vagos firing at the front of the house.

"You know what's funny about this?" came the voice of a chuckling Miguel that caused Felix to turn to him and notice the blood leaking from his mouth and forehead.

"If I'm going to die today, at least you're going to die with me along with your family name." he said with a chuckle earning a strike to the head from the butt of Felix's gun before he started to return fire out the window with his ACR Assault Rifle, successfully striking one Vago in the head and another four times in the shoulders.

"Back door." Mark yelled earning Maggie's attention as she ran for the back of the beach house where she noticed three Vagos coming through the back door with weapons drawn.

"No you don't!" she said before vaulting over the kitchen countertop and drawing her M9 Beretta in the process then firing off five shots that struck one man in the center of the head, another in the neck, and the last twice in the chest.

"Shit!" she said before moving to the door and crouching down just as another Vago came running inside but before he could get far she managed to fire three rounds into his legs causing him to collapse to the hardwood floor with a thud before being finished off with a bullet to the head.

"Left side!" Felix yelled while noticing four Vagos going for the left side of the house causing him to change the direction of his shots and hit one of them in the knee.

"GRENADES!" Mark yelled while watching as a Vago ran from behind the cars pulling the pins on three Grenades then sending them through the front of the house, causing the youngest Roman to grab Luis by the arms then pull him away from the window just as the Grenades exploded and sent the front of the house up in flames.

"Shit!" said Felix as he looked to the creaking floor then to Miguel before it gave way and sent them both falling to the first floor and crashing on the hardwood floor.

"Damn it!" said Mark as he struggled to lift himself up while his ears rang from the sound of the blast. He then spotted several Vagos coming through the front door with their weapons drawn on him but before they could fire a shot they were taken down by Maggie who ran out of the kitchen firing her Assault Rifle before ducking into cover as a Vago with an M16 Assault Rifle returned fire.

"I…won't…bow." Mark yelled before drawing his Combat Knife, jumping up, and then stabbing the Vago in the back of the neck followed by throwing the bladed weapon into the neck of another Vago instantly killing him and sending his blood splattering onto the wall.

"I won't let them down." Mark yelled before drawing his two Glock's and then firing out the large hole in the beach house that was left by the Grenades and striking several Vagos in a barrage of bullets. He wasn't picking targets or specific places to hit as much as he was just trying to survive by squeezing his triggers at anything that came at him.

"MARK!" Maggie yelled earning the attention of the youngest Roman and allowing him to see that she was pinned down by several Vagos, but in that split second a Marabunta member with a Machete had enough time to rush the youngest Samoan and knock him off his feet.

"Now you die Mayate!" he said while lifting the blade over his head and preparing to strike Mark quickly moved to his right to avoid the strike then shot the man once in the hand causing him to drop his gun and let off a loud shriek.

"Be useful." Said Mark as he pulled the pin off a Grenade then stuffed the explosive into the agape mouth of the Marabunta member before kicking him in the direction of the gang members that had Maggie pinned.

"SHIT!" she yelled before moving to cover just as the Marabunta member's head went up in a violent explosion that knocked the gang members off their feet and splattered the walls in blood.

"This is getting out of hand." Maggie yelled while watching as Mark reloaded his Glock's.

"Yeah well that's the way things are here." Mark replied before firing a single shot that struck a Vago in the center of the head and sent his brains flying out the back of his head where they splattered across the walls of the house and painted a crimson portrait.

"I got an idea, but you'll have to cover me." Maggie replied before handing Mark her Assault Rifle.

"Just make it quick." He replied while watching her drawn her Micro-SMG then running out the back of the house.

"That the best you wetbacks got, this ain't LS you can bring in the works." Mark yelled before firing the Assault Rifle just as a Vago tossed another Grenade into the home, causing Mark to quickly run at the explosive before tossing it out the front door and sending another group up in flames.

"Damn it!" said Felix as he finally started to come to and noticed that he was surrounded by the bodies of Vago and Marabunta members while bullet shells littered the floor.

"DIE!" yelled a Marabunta member as Felix moved to avoid a strike from his Machete before drawing his Pistol and then firing off three shots into the man's head that literally peeled the man's wig.

"Hey there pendejo." Came a familiar voice that caused Felix to turn his head and be met with the end of a baseball bat courtesy of Miguel Salazar.

"Who's killing who now?" Miguel asked before running into the living room where he quickly noticed Mark taking cover behind a desk and blindly firing at a group of Vagos.

"Shit!" Mark yelled upon noticing Miguel who quickly grabbed Luis and started to run out of the living room.

"Damn it Maggie where are-." Mark started before a series of explosions came from outside of the beach house that caught his attention and caused him to notice that one of the Vagos vehicles was flying through the air a flaming wreck.

"Woah!" he said before watching Maggie walk through the hole in the house carrying his M32 Grenade Launcher.

"You were saying." She said with a smile earning a similar one from Mark that quickly faded away when the duo heard the sound of a car starting and watched as a black Sandking came speeding out of the garage of the beach house.

"Damn it!" said Mark as he and Maggie started to run out the front door of the beach house where they noticed the vehicle speeding down the road.

"Damn we'll never catch them." Said Maggie before the group heard the flipping of a switch that caused them to turn their heads and notice a blood covered Felix standing on the porch of the beach house with Miguel's RPG-7 in his hands.

"You aren't going anywhere." He said before pulling the trigger on the weapon and sending a Rocket Propelled Grenade flying towards the vehicle before striking it in the back and sending it flying upwards in a cloud of black smoke and fire, earning a scared look from Mark who watched as the vehicle hit the ground top first with a loud thud.

"Shit shit shit!" Mark yelled before running to the truck with Maggie following closely behind him before watching as he pulled open the front door and quickly pulled the burned and bloody body of Luis Salazar out of the wrecked vehicle where he quickly put his fingers to the man's neck in search of a pulse.

"Is he-?" Maggie started before being interrupted by a smiling Mark.

"No he's still alive, thank god." Mark replied before rising to his feet while watching as the door on the otherside of the truck opened and Miguel Salazar came crawling out with burns over his body.

"You're not getting away that easy." Felix replied while wiping the blood from his forehead and approaching Miguel with his Mini-Uzi in hand.

"You might want to save those shots brother." Mark replied while looking up and causing Maggie and Felix to follow his gaze where they noticed three more cars coming their way.

"Give them hell." Said Mark as Maggie raised the Grenade Launcher and fired a Single Grenade that was met with a loud explosion.

 **Santa Ross County Jail**

Things seemed to be going better than expected for Martin and the others as they sat at a table in their pod playing cards with each other while a few inmates seemed to be watching television just as a news report caught everyone's attention.

" _A literal warzone is going on in the streets of Tijuana, Mexico."_ Said the Chicana reporter in a loud tone that was able to get the groups attention.

" _What started out as a shooting at a beach-house outside of Tijuana, has quickly spread into the city, as gang members and cartel hitmen seem to be engaged in a bloody shootout with unknown assilaints." Said the woman as footage from a helicopter showed three masked figures shooting it out with members of the Vagos._

"There's our brother and sister." Said Mercy as Link nodded his head while watching as the shortest masked figure rolled out of the way of several shots being fired at him before retaliating and firing two shots into the face of his attacker.

" _Surprisingly this gun battle has seen no civilian casualties but the Mexican Police are being listed as another group with casualties piling up."_ The woman stated while another footage showed of Maggie throwing a Hand-Grenade at a group of Vagos and sending them all up in smoke while Felix ran passed her firing over his shoulder.

"Do it brother, do it." Said Martin as he continued to watch the screen closely.

 **Tijuana, Mexico**

"Got you." Said Mark as he stabbed a Vago in the throat with his Combat Knife then taking the AK-47 Assault Rifle out of the man's hand then firing off four shots into the chest of another Vago.

"Come on!" he yelled to Felix and Maggie as the duo found themselves following him down an alley.

"DIE!" yelled a Marabunta member that jumped out at Maggie with his Machete striking her across her Kevlar Vest protected back and sending her to the ground.

"Come on Puta." He said while Maggie drew her knife before kicking him in the groin as hard as she could then followed up by slicing the man's throat.

"Fuck you!" she said before picking up the man's Machete then running off while Felix shot a Vago three times in the chest.

"How are our boys?" the Salvadoran asked while continuing to fire out the window of the building while Maggie looked into a back closet where the bound Luis and Miguel lay.

"They're fine, but we won't be if this goes on any longer." She stated while Mark cut down three Vagos before reloading his gun.

"With all this fucking gunfire we won't be able to go through the border." Felix replied earning a nod from Mark.

"Don't worry I got an exit strategy, but we need a car and we need on fast." The youngest Roman shot back to the group's surprise.

"I think there might be something in the garage." Stated Maggie before she ran off in the direction of the garage just as the bang of a Shotgun caught everyone's attention as they watched her be knocked back the force of the blast.

"NO!" Mark yelled before drawing his Pistol then firing off several shots at the shooter only to find that the man was dressed in heavy armor that belonged to the Mexican Police.

"Damn it, he's got a battle suit!" said Felix as and Mark moved to dodge a Shotgun blast from the man before returning fire.

"We'll run out of ammo before we can even put a dent in that armor." Said Felix as Mark gave a low growl before rolling from cover then moving to the wall where the armored man quickly sent a shot in Mark's direction only to miss the youngest Roman who quickly started to run across the wall before sending a sharp kick to the chest that sent him take a few steps back.

"Come on!" said Mark as he drew his knife and prepared to battle the man in the walking tank but before the duo could meet the crashing sound of a chair exploding over the back of the man's head.

"Stupid asshole." Yelled Maggie as Mark and Felix watched the woman lift her Beretta over the man's helmet covered face before firing off her entire magazine into its helmet. Thankfully the bullets didn't go through the helmet but having the high velocity projectiles impact against helmet and strike the man repeatedly in the forehead was enough leave him brain dead and unmoving.

"How's that for armor." She yelled while Mark quickly ran to her with a smile and noticed that she had taken the brunt of the Shotgun blast in her vest and parts of the Kevlar had actually been blown off from the Shotgun blast.

"If you two are done we got Mexican Federalaes coming in." Felix yelled while noticing a jeep pulling up in front of the house and watching as five men jumped out and started to unload on the house.

"There's a car in the garage." Said Maggie earning a nod from Mark.

"Alright let's get our packages and get out of here." Said Mark as Maggie ran for the garage just as the Mexican Police started to throw tear gas canisters into the building.

"Damn it they're trying to smoke us out." Felix yelled while he and Mark ran to the back of the house to grab Luis and Miguel while trying their hardest to ignore the burning and stinging sensations going through their eyes and noses to match their violent coughs.

"Damn!" said Felix as he and Mark opened the closets and quickly pulled Luis and Miguel out before rushing them into the garage while the Mexican Police rushed into the home with their weapons drawn.

"Come on!" Maggie yelled from the driver's seat of a red Sadler while Mark and Felix forced Luis and Miguel into the backseats while they hopped in the tail sections.

"GO!" Mark yelled before Maggie stepped on the gas and sent the vehicle crashing through the door of the garage and down the road with the Police cars chasing after them.

"What's your escape plan?" Maggie asked while Mark and Felix fired at the police giving chase and striking the driver of one vehicle three times in the chest forcing him to lose control of his vehicle and crash it into a parked car.

"Head for the deserts." Said Mark replied while Maggie pulled the car onto the freeway where the group noticed a series of SUV"s following after them.

"Our Vago friends are back." Stated Felix while Mark rolled his eyes angrily.

"Jesus just how bad does Onda want you dead?" Mark asked while shooting at the vehicles but before they could go any further a car had slammed into the side of the truck from almost out of nowhere and sent it sliding on its side while Mark and Felix were tossed from the vehicle and rolled across the street to lessen the pain of their roll on the hard asphalt.

"That answer your question?" Felix asked while struggling to lift himself up while Mark did the same.

"Yeah it did." The youngest Roman shot back while noticing Maggie crawling from the truck while the cars moved following them came to screeching halts before the group and number of men armed with Assault Rifles piled out and aimed their weapons at the trio.

"To be born in El Salvador, fight for America, yet die in Mexico. What a life?" Felix asked with anger in his tone.

"We ain't dying because if there's one thing I don't do…is die when people need me." Mark replied to the groups surprise while the men prepared to fire at the group.

"Then what do you have planned to get us out of here?" Maggie asked while sending a look to her husband who gave a small chuckle.

"I think we're far enough." He said to the group's confusion.

"Far enough for what-!" started Felix before an explosion came out of almost nowhere and engulfed the Vagos gunmen while shaking the freeway with enough force to knock Mark, Maggie, and Felix off their feet and sending them flying backward while a cloud of fiery smoke filled the skies.

"Okay we weren't far enough." Said Mark as he struggled to get to his feet while Maggie and Felix did the same.

"What the hell was that?" Felix asked while rubbing his ears.

"Predator Drone." Mark replied to the duo's shock. "Guys with the Cerberus Project owe me a few favors." He added.

"How you'd use it without a computer?" Maggie asked before watching as Mark lifted his head and noticed a Blackhawk Helicopter approaching their location before landing before them.

"I do still have some friends under Don Percival." Said Mark as he lifted his head and noticed Captain Trueblood sitting on the edge of the chopper.

 **Rancho**

The noon sun seemed to be scorching down on this day in Rancho as Eva found herself sitting outside of the home of Felix waiting and watching for the Ex-Marine. Despite knowing that Felix was across the border in Mexico, she would still wait on him like a wife awaiting a soldier who'd left into battle, and despite the two of them not being married…that's what she saw herself as to him.

As she closed her eyes and took a deep whiff of air things seemed almost pleasant for her or as pleasant as being an Azteca and living in North Rancho and can be for someone.

Her quiet peacefulness was soon interrupted though by the sound of automatic gunfire that caused her to lift her head and notice a brown Buffalo speeding down the street with Submachine Guns firing out the window.

"Shit!" she yelled before jumping out of the path of the bullets while a few Azteca's who weren't as lucky as her found themselves being shredded by the bullets.

"Fucking Puto-." Started a male Azteca with short black hair and a thick Mexican accent as he went to grab his gun, but before he could pull the weapon out the car had moved to the side-walk and ran the man down along with a few other civilians before speeding off.

"Damn!" said Eva as she tried to lift herself up before looking down and noticing a bullet wound in her right hip. She then lifted her head just as the sound of screams filled the air from women who had ran out of their homes to see their loved ones lying in pools of their own blood.

"That's the Vagos." Said Cassius as he turned to the Deuce member driving the car.

"Let's Forum next, then we go after Chamberlain." He said earning a nod from the driver who watched him reload his Mini-Uzi.

 **Blaine County Deserts**

The flight back across the border wasn't long for Mark, Maggie, and Felix as the trio sat in the back of the Blackhawk with mixed looks on their faces while Luis and Miguel eyed each other and contemplated their approaching fates.

"You know this was the only thing I could help you with right Mark?" Trueblood asked earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"I'm aware, and I thank you for it." Mark replied earning a nod from the man.

"Just make sure after you get your friends out, you put this life behind you." He shot back quickly earning the attention of Maggie.

"Why did you help us back there, I have a feeling you went against orders from Percival to do this?" She asked earning a nod from the man.

"He didn't say that we couldn't help you, that's our own choice, but I mostly needed to do this because I want to see if Percival will allow someone out of this life." He replied.

"You that uncertain Percival will let you all walk away with your lives?" Felix asked earning a few seconds of silence from Mark before the group looked out the side of the helicopter and noticed that they were approaching a base where they noticed Percival, Veronica, and twelve other soldiers waiting for them.

"Bringing her down." Said the pilot as he brought the aircraft down to the sound where the group quickly piled out with Mark and Felix grabbing Miguel and Luis and forcing them out of the chopper.

"You caused quite the international problem in Mexico Marcus." Said Percival as he watched Mark push Luis in front of his former boss.

"I'll cause hell on earth if it means getting my guys out." Mark replied earning a slight nod from Percival who sent a look to Luis.

"Quite." He said before turning to Felix who was holding onto Miguel.

"What are you giving me that one as well for an additional constellation prize?" Percival asked with a chuckle.

"No…he's mine." Felix replied with anger in his voice earning a nod and an evil smile from Don Percival who turned to Veronica and watched her pull out an extendable police baton before tossing it to Felix's feet.

"Then make it interesting son." Said Percival said with an evil grin while everyone watched Felix closely as he picked up the weapon before standing over Miguel who remained silent.

"This is how my brother felt." The Salvadoran man said before lifting the weapon over Miguel's head then sending it crashing down on the top of Miguel's head earning a loud popping sound and a shriek from Luis.

"Look at the spic, taking it like a champ." Percival howled before watching as Felix repeated the process of striking Miguel over the head repeatedly with more and more anger radiating off his body while Trueblood and Veronica watched closely and Maggie kept her gaze away from him.

"El Stupido-." Felix started before lifting the weapon over his head for what would have been his thirteenth blow but found himself unable to bring the weapon down causing him to look to his hand and notice Mark clutching his wrist.

"I think you got him brother." The youngest Roman stated causing Felix to look down and notice the large hole in the side of what was once Miguel's head while blood and brains spewed from the opening and coated the desert sands in a fashion that reminded the youngest Roman of Carlos's death and even Tweener.

"Well then that was entertaining." Said Percival as Mark and Felix turned to the man and noticed him clapping his hands at the display he just watched before him.

"I must say kid if you ever want a job where you can do things like that for a living, I might have a position opening up soon." He added earning a low scoff from Felix.

"To hell with you and your offer gringo." The Azteca shot back earning a slight nod from Don Percival.

"Feel lucky I can take rejection well." He said with a chuckle before turning to Mark and pulling a brown envelope from his jacket.

"Well then aside from the bruises, burns, and scars covering his body you did manage to bring Luis Salazar to me." He said before approaching Mark and extending the envelope to him. "This is your second assignment." He added while Mark looked through the envelope.

"Your second assignment is gonna be a lot more complicated than your first, but I'm sure your will to save your friends will help you power through." He said to Mark's confusion upon seeing that the envelope was filled with pictures of a military base.

"What is this?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That is Fort Dawson Military Base it's located in Northern San Andreas-." He started before Mark interrupted him.

"I got that figured but why are you giving me this?" Mark asked with anger in his tone.

"A few days ago there was a scare at the Fort Knox instillation in Tennessee, some lunatic thought it was a good idea to test a really complex computer virus on their security system." Percival said with an evil chuckle.

"So while they try and debunk their systems the millions of dollars' worth of gold will be transferred to Fort Dawson and while it's there…I was hoping it would pull a disappearing act." He said to the trio's shock.

"You want me to steal millions of dollars' worth of gold from a military instillation?" Mark asked earning a smile from Percival.

"When you say it like that it sounds impossible, so I'll put it in words that can help you understand it." He said with a chuckle.

"I don't care how you pull this job off or who has to die in order for you pull it off, but the next time I see you Marcus…better have trucks filled with bricks of gold." The CEO said while staring Mark in the eyes before walking off and allowing the youngest Roman, his wife, and the Azteca shotcaller to think about what the task that has been dropped into their laps.

 **Authors Note:** And there you have it people, told you this chapter wasn't gonna be as long a wait as the last one and I did promise a lot more action that I hope you all enjoyed.

The shootout with the Vagos was based on a scene from Narcos where the Columbian Police moved on one of Pablo Escobar's partners.

Santa Ross County Jail is based off Santa Rosa County Jail which is the main the jail in the Oakland-San Francisco Bay Area. It is also the third largest jail in America and houses a number inmates mostly from Northern California.

The police officer in the suit of armor is wearing the same type of armor Trevor and Michael wore during the Paleto Score. In real life those suits are really used to defuse bombs but in recent years they have been used in combat.

Last chapter we saw the end of Marrick Roman, this chapter we saw the death of Miguel Salazar. Both of which were main faces within this story but as I did point out falling point of the story so a number of big name OC's are going to die and more are going to die next chapter as well…or are they lol.

Mark's got his next job which is something I've actually talked with Onkwehonweneha about, in the sense that this story hasn't really been about heist but I just wanted to add one for the hell of it. It's not beating the UD, if anyone could come up with a heist that can beat the UD they deserve a metal.

Stick around for next chapter as Mark goes more into the heist and gathers a crew needed to pull it off, Maggie and Felix take care of the Deuce, and Martin and the guys inside find themselves putting in work for the Rifas.

Have a Nice Day Zilla Out.


	34. Death of a Legend and a Bitch

**Chapter 34: Putting Together a Crew**

 **The Death of a Legend and a Bitch**

 **East Beach (Three Days Later)**

The sun was finally starting to rise on this day in Los Santos as Maggie found herself crawling out of her bed with a yawn. She then made her way into the living where she noticed a familiar Samoan man sitting down on the couch going over a few papers while his daughter was resting in his arm.

Since the group handed Luis Salazar over to Percival and getting his new assignment, the youngest Roman had spent most of his time trying to go over a way to get onto the military installation in Northern San Andreas. She knew that Mark was no stranger to danger and would find a way to get things done for the right incentive and right now he had the greatest incentive, but he was lacking the gaps to do so.

Those gaps came in the form of a crew and not just some thrown together crew. Guys he could trust, who wouldn't crack under pressure, and more importantly guys he knew could get a job done and wouldn't crack under pressure.

"You should rest." She said earning the attention of Marron while Mark continued to look down at the papers.

"I'll rest when I get them out." He replied while bouncing his little girl on his lap before kissing the side of her head.

"Well there's no way you'd be able to get them out with two days of no sleep." Maggie shot back earning silence from Mark.

"Well at least try and eat something this morning." She said before making her way into the kitchen just as Mark's cellphone started to ring causing him to quickly answer it.

"Yeah!" he said before looking off to the side while continuing to bounce a smiling Marron on his lap.

"Put a hold on that breakfast." He said to Maggie's surprise causing her to look back at him and notice him putting on his leather jacket.

"Where are you going?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Las Ventura,,,Woozie's gone." He stated to Maggie's shock and surprise.

 **Strawberry**

Things were already starting to heat up in South Los Santos as Cassius found himself riding in the backseat of a brown Baller SUV while three other members of the Deuce Street Gang sat around him loading up their guns while he loaded a fresh magazine into his Mini Uzi.

It's been a busy twenty-four hours for the Deuce Enforcer just a few hours ago in the early morning hours he performed a drive-by in Northern Ranch that targeted the Varrio Los Azteca's. A radio report confirmed four dead and three more injured and the body count was going to climb with his next target…Chamberlain Gangster Families.

Their attacks may have seemed random, but there was a plan to them. They were mostly fighting a war with the Azteca's who may have had them outnumbered but were being left in a state of surprise. The Deuce made a plan of constantly hitting the mostly Mexican gang before they can retaliate and while police were looking at them hoping for a retaliation the Deuce would strike again.

Their next target wasn't putting up that much of a fight in the war. With the death of Marrick Roman, Dex, and B-Rock, the imprisonment of Martin and Marcus Roman, and the unknown whereabouts of Franklin Clinton and Lamar Davis both the Chamberlain and Forum Gangster Families were left leaderless and with the imprisonment of Mark's Crew neither side had any real soldiers to fight for them and that loss of power was something the Deuce was going to take full advantage of.

"Alright slow down up here." Said Cassius as the driver started to slow the vehicle to a crawl up the street where they noticed four members of the Families, three males and a female, standing on a corner talking to another Family member who was sitting inside of a green and yellow Lowrider.

"Get ready!" he added before watching the group load up their guns but before they could fire off a single shot the sound of automatic gunfire followed by the blood and brains of the driver exploding from a hole in his head caught the groups attention and caused them to look out and notice an blue and black clad Cholo running out an alley firing an FX-05 Xiuhcoatl Assault Rifle at the Deuce vehicle.

"Shit!" yelled another Deuce as a bullet was soon lodged in his left shoulder courtesy of the four CGF members as they drew Pistols from under their clothing and started to barrage the car from the otherside.

"Damn!" Cassius yelled as he moved the foot of the driver and pressed it down on the petal, sending the vehicle flying forward while the two groups continued to shoot before watching as the vehicle horribly swerved a corner.

"Piece of shit!" yelled Felix as he removed his blue mask from his mouth before turning his head and noticing the CGF members were now pointing their guns at him causing him to do the same.

He didn't want to kill any of them, they were the victims of the same group brown wearing bitches that had been a thorn in his side these last few days. No he didn't want to kill them, but he would if he had to.

"Put um down." Came a new voice that caused Felix and the CGF members to turn their heads and notice an African American woman with a light caramel skin complexion, long black hair tucked under a black Feud's hat turned backwards, white dickies, and a green and black button-up shirt. At first glance the woman style of dress was similar to that of a Cholo with exception of her sagging her pants.

"I know this dude." She said before approaching Felix who quickly looked her over with a confused look.

"You was at Tweener funeral with Mark." She said earning a nod from Felix before his eyes widened at the sight of the woman.

"Yeah, and you were Tweener's girlfriend." He stated earning silence from the woman.

"I was supposed to be his wife." She corrected earning a slight nod from Felix. "Why are you here?" she asked with a slight venom to her tone.

"To kill the assholes that's been hitting my clique these last couple of days." He stated earning a nod from F-Note as she looked Felix over before responding.

"Well then we got a common enemy, them bitches been taking advantage since Marrick died and Martin and Marcus in jail." She stated to Felix's surprise, she figured that the group would have known that Mark wasn't in jail anymore, but then he remembered that the group was being housed in a jail in the Bay Area.

"Thanks for saving the homies, but I think you should bounce before one-time show up." She added earning a slight nod from Felix.

" **Si,** hopefully we can get those bitches next time." The Salvadoran man replied earning a nod from the woman before he walked away with the thought of the youngest Roman on his mind.

 **Las Ventura**

It would normally take a three hour drive to get to Las Ventura from Los Santos, but Mark had managed to get there in only two hours, mostly thanks to him speeding through traffic on his motorcycle like a madman defensive driving paying off at its best. As he pulled the two wheeled vehicle in front of a large gated mansion the gates quickly opened for him and he quickly noticed several Triad members armed with Assault Rifles standing by the gates.

"Park it for me." Said Mark to a Chinese man standing in front of the home before he hopped off the vehicle and quickly made his way inside of the house where he quickly spotted Yin sitting on the living room couch with tears in her eyes before she looked up and noticed him approaching her.

"Mark!" she said before moving to give the youngest Roman a hug.

"Where is he?" he asked before Yin nodded her head before directing him to the back of the large house to a back room where he quickly spotted a closed coffin in the middle of the room while armed Triads stood around the room.

As the youngest Roman approached the coffin he began to feel his heart sinking in his chest. If there was one person who was a friend to him while he was homeless it was the San Fierro Triad boss it was The Lucky Mole himself Wu Zi Mu. The man helped both him and Lee whenever they were stuck in the streets of San Fierro without a place to stay or something to eat. He was a legend on the streets of San Andreas both North and South because despite being born blind he had created an empire and rose to the top…but now that legend is dead and his to Mark's fears his legacy is now passed to his daughter.

After opening the casket he quickly came to sight of the dead Triad leader, he looked almost the same as the last time he saw him and was even wearing the shades he used to hide his eyes. He looked at peace and at ease in his current state and that's what gave the young Samoan a sense of pride because it was in this state that he knew all the man's pains were finally done.

This cruel world is filled with dividing lines meant to keep everyone apart whether they be race, religion, politics, creed, or nationalities but the one thing we all have in common…is death. Some might go well before others but it's a fate that's guaranteed and no one is immune from it. It's quite funny to him, when most people die they try to leave themselves a legacy for people to remember them by whether that be and invention or in the case of gang bangers a legacy in their hood.

He called bullshit on it because no matter how great your legacy is, you will always fade from the memories of others especially when people usurp you. In this day and age when people are using computers for everything do you really think people are remembering the man who invented the television. Take a look at some of the original gang founders and leaders, most of them are just whispers to a new generation who don't give a fuck about them.

It was times like this he wondered what his legacy will leave, and how long it will take for him to fade from everyone's memories. He hoped as quickly as possible for the legacy he was going to leave wasn't the best for himself…or his families.

"When the funeral?" he asked with anger in his tone.

"There's a small funeral two days from now in San Fierro, but afterwards he'll be flown out to China where he'll have a traditional funeral." Yin replied before Mark looked at the armed guards surrounding the room. He knew it wouldn't be long before the other leaders of the Triad attempted to make a move against her. That's how it was in these organizations when the old leader dies and a new leader that they see is unfit takes the reigns, the others plot their demise. That was something he wouldn't let happen to Yin, she was now the boss of her father's organization and he knew the other leaders will be looking to take her out.

"I'm giving it up." She stated to Mark's surprise.

As he turned to look back at her he couldn't help but to give her a quick once-over. Woozie's been sick for almost five years now, and in that time she's been running the Triad in the same manner as him. So why she would give it up confused him, it was her birthright to take control of the organization.

"Why would you do that, it's yours and no one should take it away?" he stated with a raised brow.

"Because by standards of age, I've been in this life longer then my father." She replied earning a more confused look then the youngest Roman. "As a young girl I was watching my father make deals, order murders, and take care of business almost like I was his lieutenant…his six year old lieutenant." She added with a slight chuckle.

"And then when he got sick I had to take control and this life...it isn't something I want and if I have kids I don't want them in this life…and that's something you of all people should understand." She stated earning a shocked look from Mark.

"Your father was a gang founder and your brothers followed him into that life, but you didn't because you wanted better for yourself." She stated earning a low scoff from Mark.

"I didn't follow him into the Families, but I did follow him into the life of a criminal." He replied with an emotionless tone.

"You didn't follow him into that life, your life was predestined and I'll admit you've done your fair share of things and seen probably more…but aren't you tired of it yet?" she questioned earning a few seconds of silence from the Samoan.

"I am!" he replied earning a nod from Yin.

"Then you see the world through my eyes." She stated while Mark looked away from her. Everything she had said about him was as true as it gets, he was sick of the life and he could understand why she felt the same. She was essentially like him with only difference is where as his father died in the life, her's lived and she had to grow up with the knowledge of everything he does.

"Will you come with me, to meet with the other leaders?" she asked earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"Aye, but you're gonna need more than just me if something happens." He replied earning a nod from the woman who quickly said something in Chinese before Mark looked up and noticed a Chinese man who stood about five foot six with short brown hair and wearing a green jacket over a red button up shirt, blue jean pants, and white and black sneakers entered the room.

"Mark this is Huang Lee, his uncle Wu Lee, was a friend of my father and sent him here to protect me from Liberty City." She stated while Mark and Huang sent looks to each other before shaking hands and bowing their heads in a greeting manner.

"Good day." He said with a deep accent.

"Nice to meet you." Mark replied, the youngest Roman could tell by looking at this man he was born in China, but had been in the United States just long enough to know things but he wondered just how good this man could be.

"There is another man, who's coming to look after my safety but he will meet us at the meeting." She replied earning a nod from Mark.

"Then let's get going, San Fierro is a helluva drive." He replied earning a shake of the head from Yin.

"Actually we're meeting in Chinatown, Los Santos…neutral ground." Said Huang earning a nod from Mark.

"Great idea!" said Mark with a slight chuckle. He knew it was smart on their part to have the meeting in Los Santos, but to get there he'd probably have to go through Pillbox Hills or Little Kyoto. Chinatown was in Downton Los Santos, but it neighbored areas that had a strong brown precense and these last couple of days the Samoan has been looking to steer clear of brown in Los Santos. After what happened in Mexico he can understand if Onda was royally pissed at him, but he was hoping they weren't looking to take it on his crew.

 **Santa Ross County Jail**

The sound of blows landing across human flesh was the only thing being heard in a dark bathroom in the Santa Ross County Jail as Lee found himself straddling an Upstate Vago and repeatedly punching him in the face the same as four other Rifa's who were beating down four other Vagos around him while Mercy and Trip held him down and Link, Jericho, and two other Rifa's that the looked out for people.

The news of Mark's actions in Mexico didn't sit well with the Onda leaders and they were looking to take it out on him, and hurting his friends was just one of those ways.

"AHH!" the man screamed before Mercy stuffed a white-tube sock into his mouth while Lee pulled out a Shiv he had made from a toothbrush and a razor blade.

They had got word from an Eastland Hustler that was alright with the Rifa's that the Vagos were looking to jump the first one of them that entered the bathroom. The hustler was right on his words because just a few minutes ago five Vagos had come into the bathroom after Lee had went inside, but their surprise though a few Rifa's were waiting and Mercy and Trip weren't far behind.

As Lee took a slice at the Vago's cheek he quickly went to move for the neck, but was stopped by a Rifa member who quickly shook his head at the Chinese man's actions. He forgot he was used to killing those that did harm to him, but these Rifa's were different not in the sense that they were weak, but because they'd lose too much if someone was found dead.

As of now the Rifa's control much of the drugs being sold within the jail in the men's and women's facilities and when you're selling drugs it's best to sell your product as quickly as possible and they won't be able to do that with everything on lockdown.

"Let's go!" the Rifa member stated earning a nod from Lee before the groups ran out of the bathroom and left the Vagos members a bloody pulp.

 **East Beach**

The sound of a knocking on the front door quickly got Maggie's attention and caused her to set Marron on the couch while going for her Pistol. This was becoming the norm for the woman with Lee and the others in prison there weren't that many friends she and Mark had left on the streets.

As she looked through the peephole on the door a relaxed look quickly spread across her face before she opened it and noticed the Salvadoran Azteca standing on the otherside.

"Morning to you." She said with a half-smile.

"Hey, where's Mark?" he asked earning a roll of the eyes from the Chinese-Filipino woman.

"He's in Las Ventura, a close friend of his died." She replied earning a nod from Felix.

"He's got some shit he needs to handle." the Azteca replied to Maggie's confusion.

"Come in!" she said before allowing Felix to step inside. As he looked around the living room he quickly noticed that the apartment was clean but there were guns and bullets in some parts of the room while a few sheets of paper were on the floor next to the couch.

"Excuse the mess, Mark's been thinking up a plan on how to get on that base and well he's running into a lot of roadblocks." She stated earning a nod from Felix who picked up a sheet of paper and quickly looked it over.

"I can imagine." He replied before looking up and watching the Ex-Marine pick Marron back up in her arms before bouncing the baby in her arms. As Felix looked at the child he couldn't help but form a smile at the sight of her.

"To say me, you, and Mark are what we are I gotta say you and him make a beautiful kid." He replied while moving to rub the girl's hair earning a smile from Maggie.

"Yeah sometimes I'm afraid though, the doctors say she's perfectly healthy but I often wonder if she'll be that her whole life." She replied to Felix's confusion. "I've hurt people and Mark's got…so many skeletons in his closet you can only imagine. I never really was a religious person, but I do believe in heaven and hell and I also believe in Karma…and that the sins of the parents can be passed to their children." She added earning a slight nod from Felix.

"That's one of the things I fear the most, deciding to settle down and have a family…and then one day the doctors tell me my kid has less than a year to live." The Salvadoran stated earning a nod from Maggie. "Shit might destroy me, because I've already lost so much." He added while Maggie looked him over, she remembered the Salvadoran telling her how his mother and best friend were killed and how Miguel killed his brother. She had to admit, he was strong a lot stronger then she was.

"So what is it you wish to tell me?" she asked breaking Felix's concentration.

"Mark need to deal with his Family." He replied to Maggie's surprise.

"He's still working on the plan Felix, but it's gonna happen-." She started before he interrupted her.

"I know that, I'm not talking about his Family I mean the Families." He replied to Maggie's surprise.

"These past couple of days the Deuce have been moving on my clique in Rancho and the Families in Strawberry, specifically Chamberlain and Forum." He stated. "I know Mark's not a member, but those guys are leaderless and sitting ducks…they need help."

"I'm surprised you're worried about them." She replied.

"I'm not worried about those pricks, it's just…I saw that girl today you know that one your boy Tweener was going to marry." He shot back causing Maggie to eye him closely.

"She looked worse for wear like she was trying to gang bang and fight for her hood, but…you can still see she's bleeding from a broken heart." He replied earning a few seconds of silence from Maggie before she spoke up.

"He's in Las Ventura, but when I'll call him to come home. He needs to take his mind off this heist before it kills him." She replied earning a nod from Felix.

"He does know I'm there to help him, should he need it." The Salvadoran replied earning a nod from Maggie.

"And I thank you for that, it's good to at least have one friend in this city you can count on?" she replied earning a nod from Felix.

 **Chinatown, Los Santos**

The ride back to Los Santos wasn't long for Mark as he found himself slowly cruising through the crowded streets if the cities Chinatown while Yin and Huang followed behind him. The duo didn't seem suspicious when he went the long way and he was grateful for that.

As he pulled his bike up to a Chinese restaurant in the far side of the neighborhood he quickly spotted a dark green sports car parked in front of the restaurant while an African American who looked to be in his forties with short black hair, beady black eyes, and wearing a black suit with a green trim to it.

As the youngest Roman stepped off his bike he quickly gave the man a quick once over with a raised eyebrow while the latter did the same before Yin approached the duo.

"Easy Mark!" she said causing Mark to look to her. "It's good to see you CJ." She added while smiling at the man before shaking his hand.

"its good to see you to Yin." He replied in a deep yet squeaky tone.

"Mark Huang I'd like for you to meet a long-time friend of my father Carl Johnson, Mark you might know him you're both from South Central." She replied earning a confused look from Mark.

"Why would I know him, Los Santos a big city?" the Samoan asked with a confused look.

"I'm from Grove Street Families." He replied earning a surprise look from Mark.

"Oh…you that CJ, huh just to let you know now it's Grove Street Ballas a lot's changed since you been gone." The Roman replied to CJ's surprise and somewhat anger.

"Oh yeah, then who you be and where you from?" he asked with venom in his tone.

"Marcus Roman, Chamberlain Families." He replied earning a nod from CJ.

"Roman, I knew your pops before he died and your brothers how they be still fucking up themselves with dope?" the Grove Street OG asked earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Marrick's dead and Martin's doing some time up north, but when he gets out his homies at CGF will be there to greet him." Stated Mark with a chuckle earning an angry look from the Grove Street OG.

"Enough you two." Said Yin earning the duo's attention. "We need to be together on this." She added earning nods from the two men before Mark led her into the restaurant where they greeted by the sight of four Chinese men.

"Good evening." She said before taking a seat across from the group while Mark, CJ, and Huang stood behind her.

 **Santa Ross County Jail**

Things had somewhat calmed down at the jail as Martin, Lee, Mercy, Trip, Link, and Jericho found themselves sitting at a lunch table talking amongst each other when the same Rifa who'd been running the unit, and watching over them approached the group before taking a seat at their table.

"My homeboys say you take care of your little situation earlier without finishing them boys." He said before eyeing the group closely.

"Just like you say to do." Said Lee with an emotionless tone.

"We making money here and the last thing we need is a lockdown in this bitch." He said with venom in his tone, earning nods from the group.

"We'll keep that in mind should those assholes try anything." Mercy replied with venom of his own but before the Rifa member could respond the sound of the alarm system going off quickly caught the group's attention and caused them to turn to the entrance before making their way to their likes they were supposed to.

"What's going on?" asked Jericho as he stood across from Link who looked out the opening of his cell where he noticed a few prison officers pushing a medical cart.

"Don't know, but I guess someone got hurt pretty bad." The Ex-Cop replied while Lee and the others watched the guards closely.

 **Chinatown, Los Santos**

The meeting had finally ended and things went better then expected for Mark as he watched Yin shake the hands of the other Triad leaders with a smile on her face. She was happy while Mark and Huang were skeptical. They both knew that in the life of the Triads people assassins didn't come with guns and bullets but instead with smiles and wide arms for hugs.

The deal of her stepping down was unopposed, but they didn't agree to spare her life should they feel she was hazardous to their organization.

"Well then I think I'm gonna be fine." The daughter of Woozie said with a smile earning nods from CJ, Huang, and Mark.

"That's good, but I still think you should still lay low for a while just in case these guys try something." Said Mark earning a nod from Yin.

"Yes, me and Huang will be staying at a hotel in Los Santos just in case something happens." she replied earning nods from the group. "CJ do you have a place to stay?" she asked earning a nod from the Grove Street OG.

"Yeah I got a hotel Downtown." He replied earning a nod from the woman.

"Alright I'll see you both at the funeral tomorrow." She replied before the duo nodded their heads before watching her step in her car with Huang and then drive away while Mark and CJ sent looks to each other.

"If your hotel anywhere around Davis you might want to stay away from there, if you don't want to get shot the fuck up." Mark stated earning a chuckle from CJ.

"Shit don't worry about me dog, worry about yourself." He replied with a chuckle while Mark gave a .chuckle of his own.

"I think I might take your word for it." Mark replied before digging out his cellphone and dialing Maggie. He had been gone for a while so he needed to check in on her, but more importantly he remembered something that could of use to him.

 **East Beach**

Things had somewhat calmed down at Mark's apartment as Maggie found herself walking around with Marron in her arms while Felix went over Mark's plans for getting the gold out of the military base.

"A lot of these plans have potential, but it seems like the number one thing he's missing is guys he can count on." Stated Felix earning a nod from Maggie.

"Yeah I told myself that, but finding a crew is another story." She pointed out earning a nod from Felix just as Maggie's cellphone rang out causing her to quickly look at it before answering it.

"Yeah!" she said while Felix watched her closely before she hung it up.

"What was that about?" the Salvadoran asked while eyeing Maggie closely.

"That was Mark he's back in LS, but he's going to El Burro Heights to meet with someone who might be able to help him out." She replied earning a raised brow from Felix.

"El Burro that's Marabunta territory, he really wants to risk going that deep into their territory?" the Azteca leader asked while Maggie gave a slight chuckle.

"He will if it helps him get the others out of jail." She replied earning a nod from Felix, who watched her as she quickly picked up her M4A1 Assault Rifle and Mark's G36C Assault Rifle.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a raised brow.

"I'm gonna drop Marron off at a friend and then I'm gonna help you solve your Deuce problem." She replied with a half-smile while Felix eyed her confusingly.

 **Santa Ross County Jail**

Things had become quiet in the cell of the eldest Roman as he sat alone in silence while looking out through the glass of the cell door. Despite it's size, information traveled fast throughout the jail and it seems they were now on lockdown after a fight broke out between two Rifas and a few white inmates that led to a stabbing.

The CGF member was relieved that it wasn't Lee or any of the others that was involved in the brawl, but he hated being on lockdown. It was a period where time seemed invisible to the group where months can go by but in your mind only a few days may have passed. He remembered going through a lockdown at Bolingbrook where the prison was on a two month lockdown when racial tensions flared up between brown and black.

It wasn't the fear of getting shanked that he hated it was the agonizing silence and feeling of endless boredom that came with being on lockdown. It was like your life had suddenly halted and the only thing affecting you was time.

While Martin was in his own little world Lee, Mercy, and Trip were somewhat comfortable with their situation. When they trained by the soldiers of Merryweather they were forced to sit in dark rooms that were smaller then prison cells for weeks. It was meant to strength their endurance to the pains that came with isolation so the trio was somewhat comfortable sitting in silence.

The same couldn't be said for Link and Jericho the duo weren't used to isolations but were holding out as best they could. Luckily they were sharing the same cell so they at least had each other to keep the other company. As they sat though the groups couldn't help but think about how the Rifa's will respond when the lockdown is lifted.

 **El Burro Heights**

The ride to El Burro wasn't long for Mark as he pulled his motorcycle across the street from a house before looking around and noticing that there were a few Marabunta members down the street. He made sure to wear his helmet when he entered the hood so they wouldn't see his face but he knew once he stepped out of the house the group would more than likely confront him when he's leaving the neighborhood.

Luckily for him he had his MP7 Submachine Gun tucked under his jacket and a few toys on his bike so that when they approached him he'd be ready for them and maybe even create his own exit.

As he walked up to the front door and knocked on it he quickly noticed that the camera hovering over the door quickly turned to his direction, letting him know that someone was inside.

"If you don't open the door I'm gonna kick it down and come in on my own." Stated Mark to the camera earning a few seconds of silence before a buzzer went off letting him know the door was opened. The Roman then cautiously stepped inside before the sound of a Shotgun cocking caught his attention and caused him to notice a familiar man hunching over with the gun pointed at him.

"I don't like people making threats at me." Lester replied earning a nod from Mark.

"So who sent you to kill me the NSA, FIB, IAA, or was it those bastards at Redwood Cigarettes?" he asked earning a raised eyebrow from Mark.

"I'm not here to kill you, I'm here for your help." Mark replied earning a slight chuckle from Lester.

"Yeah right I know who you are, Marcus Roman you're an Ex-Marine that now works for Merryweather and I have a feeling you're here to do their dirty work." The Shut-in replied earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"You're right I do work for Merryweather but if they wanted me to kill you I would have done it already. If you're forgetting we met before and I got the chance to look you over when I did, so I know about your condition and I know that if a fire should ever erupt in this…death trap you're toast and nobody would see your death as an assassination." He shot back while looking around Lester's home and he had to admit the place was one big fire hazard. There was clutter everywhere in the form of shelves with boxes of paper and the house was hot as hell and Mark could see why. There were so many TV monitors and computer equipment running throughout the house the heat coming off them was damn near unbearable.

"You take being a shut-in to the next level dude." The Roman added earning a slight chuckle from Lester.

"In case you forget I'm the one with the gun." He replied earning a followed chuckle from Mark.

"Aye you are, but you see if I wanted to I could easily disarm you and straighten out that back of your." The Samoan threated earning a slight gulp of fear from Lester. "But I'm not gonna do that, like I said I need your help and from what I hear you're the best at it." He added earning a slight chuckle from Lester.

"Okay then, what exactly do you need my help with?" Lester asked while continuing to point the Shotgun at Mark's head.

"I need your help planning and putting together a team that can help me break onto a military base in Northern San Andreas and walk away with almost two hundred and fifty million dollars-worth of gold bricks from a highly secure vault." Mark stated earning a few seconds of silence from the Computer Hacker.

"Come have a seat." He stated earning a nod from Mark.

"I knew you'd see it my way?" said Mark with a chuckle as Lester led him into his room.

 **Strawberry**

The drive back to Los Santos wasn't long for Franklin and Lamar as the former parked his car outside of his aunt's house before stepping out with Lamar in tow. It was no secret that the police were probably still looking for the duo, but the actions of the Deuce had brought them out of hiding and into their old stomping grounds of Chamberlain Hills.

Upon looking around the neighborhood they noticed that there were bullet holes in a number of a few homes and car while a few CGF and Forum members stood posted on almost every corner awaiting anything to come their way.

"Looks like the homies are waiting for anything dog." Stated Lamar earning a nod from Franklin before the duo were approached by an African American CGF member who looked like he was no older then fifteen with a buzz cut hairstyle and black eyes.

"What up Lil man?" asked Lamar as the little gangster sent them both emotionless looks.

"The homie Vernon want to see y'all." He stated earning a scared look from Lamar while Franklin raised his eyebrow.

"Shit I hope this nigga ain't still got his panties in a knot with ya boy." Lamar replied before walking down the street earning a confused look from Franklin.

"I thought you and him squashed that shit over them lowriders?" the Bank Robber asked while following his lengthy friend to a house where the group noticed three CGF members standing out front. The trio then directed the two Forum Gangsters to the back of the house where they quickly spotted Vernon standing over a table while F-Note, Maggie, Felix, and four other CGF and Forum members stood beside them.

"Well there the nigga go right there King Lamar how you been homie." Stated Vernon as he looked Lamar up and down with a smile. Vernon was a rather large African American that stood about six foot five with a shaved head, bright brown eyes, and the muscular physique of someone who just got out of prison. He was wearing a white wife-beater, green gym pants, and shoes and quickly approached Lamar with open arms.

"Sup Vernon holla at your boy-." Lamar started before Vernon reached out and grabbed Forum member by his throat with his left hand before pulling out a pistol with his right and then putting it to the top of Lamar's head. The action quickly caused Franklin to draw his own pistol and point it at the CGF OG while the other members drew on Franklin.

"I still ain't forget about that shit with the lowriders homie." He said with anger in his voice while Lamar fought for oxygen.

"Man why you still tripping on that shit." Lamar coughed up before Maggie and Felix stepped in between the duo.

"Let's not forget you're already stretched for men so killing them maybe a problem to all of you." Maggie pointed out causing Vernon to send a look to Lamar before pushing him away and allowing the Forum Gangster to cough for oxygen.

"This ain't over homie." He said with anger in his voice before turning to Franklin who continued to eye him angrily.

"For any of you niggas." He said before walking away while Maggie approached the duo.

"I see why you walked away from them." She stated earning a nod from Franklin.

"What's going on here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We putting together a plan to get rid of your little Deuce problem." Maggie stated earning a nod from Franklin and Lamar.

"We could use the help." Felix added earning nods from the duo.

 **El Burro Heights**

"I see!" said Lester as Mark finally finished his story and watched the man put his fingers to his chin and rub them across his tiny bits of facial hair while in deep thought. "My advice you're screwed my friend." He finally stated earning a nod from Mark.

"That part I gather, but I at least have to try and you're the guy who planned out the Union Depositary heist-." He started before Lester interrupted him.

"The Union Depositary was big but this ain't no cake walk either." Lester shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Please you probably said the same thing with the Union Depositary when you first thought about it." Mark replied earning a few seconds of silence.

"I more than likely did, but this is different. The Union Depositary was hard on its own but this is something different. No matter how you plan on pulling this heist off you're risking a gun battle with the military." He stated earning a few seconds of silence from the Roman.

"I'm aware…but I gotta try something." He stated earning silence from Lester before he gave a huff and finally caved.

"I'll call around for Michael and Trevor lucky for you their hiding out in Blaine County, Franklin should already be in Strawberry, and no thanks to your actions that last time we saw each other I've ran out of a few known gunmen and a getaway driver." He pointed out causing Mark to roll his eyes. "Lucky for you though I know a few more gunmen including one that just popped back up on my radar." Lester replied with a slight smile while Mark's cellphone vibrated.

"So does this mean you'll help?" he asked while looking down at the screen of his phone.

"What I do is the easy part, for any plan to happen you'll need a crew and I can tell you this, without even calling them I can tell you Trevor will be the most onboard with this but Michael and Franklin may need some convincing." Lester replied earning a nod from Mark.

"Just get them here and let me worry about that." Stated Mark earning a nod from Lester before turning to make his way out of the house. "I gotta take care of somethings back at home." He added before walking out the door and quickly noticing that the Marabunta members were still down the street.

As he made his way over to his bike he quickly moved to open one of the side satchel bags which he quickly opened to reveal a Hand Grenade tucked under a few working tools along with three bricks of C4 Explosives.

"Well let's get this over with." Said Mark as he took a seat on his bike and drew his MP7 Submachine Gun before putting it in his jacket and then riding in the direction of the Marabunta members.

 **Strawberry**

Just on the otherside of Strawberry Cassius was loading up a few of his guns with a few other Deuce members. The group was preparing themselves for another attack on the Azteca's in Rancho, it was payback for them interfering with their earlier attack on the Families in Chamberlain.

"You going out again?" asked Marshawn as he slowly approached the group with an emotionless look on his face.

"Yeah them ass-takers gonna feel it for our boys." Cassius replied earning a nod from Marshawn.

"Alright hit them bitches hard-." The Deuce OG started before the sound of gunshots caught the group's attention and caused them to duck for cover as a green and white Moonbeam sped down the streets with a green wearing gang member firing an AK-47 Assault Rifle out the window.

"Fuck you brown rag wearing bitches." Yelled Lamar as he continued to fire the Assault Rifle striking the two other Deuce members while Cassius knocked Marshawn to the ground and crawled on top of them.

"Hit them bitches." The Deuce Enforcer yelled before a series of gunshots followed as Deuce members came running down the street and out of their homes firing at the fleeing van.

"You fucking Family bitches are dead-." Started a Deuce member before he was struck in the chest by the round of an Assault Rifle catching everyone by surprise as a series of shots erupted from all around causing Cassius to look around from his prone position and notice armed members of the Family and Azteca's coming from around the houses firing on the Deuce members.

"Pinche Mayate!" yelled an Azteca with an MP5 Submachine Gun as he struck a Deuce member five times in the chest before firing on another and striking him twice in the right shoulder just before a CGF member finished him off with a shot to the head.

"Push up!" yelled Felix as he started to move up with the Azteca members following him while across the street Maggie and the Gangsters from Chamberlain were doing the same, successfully trapping the Deuce members in the center and hitting them from both sides.

"Keep um pinned." Maggie yelled while firing her Assault Rifle and striking a Deuce member once in the back of the head and causing him to fall to the ground in front of Cassius who tried to pull Marshawn away from the fight.

"We got these fools-." Started an Azteca member before he was hit with a bullet to the neck causing Felix to turn his head and notice eight more Deuce members running down the street firing at the two sides.

"Shift fire." Maggie yelled as a Forum member fell to the ground with a bullet in the groin and another in the stomach causing the groups to seek cover behind cars while firing at the Deuce members.

"Damn these fools strapped." Said Franklin as he fired his M16A2 Assault Rifle and struck a Deuce member in the chest unfortunately the brown wearing gangster was protected by a bulletproof vest.

"We got more of those assholes on the way." Yelled Felix as the group noticed four brown cars speeding in their direction with Deuce members firing out the windows at them.

"Shit!" said Maggie as she moved to dodge a bullet before blindly firing her gun in the direction of the Deuce members.

"Kill these bitches." Yelled Marshawn as he and Cassius finally reached the Deuce members and ducked behind cover.

"Cass!" yelled a Deuce member firing a Mini Uzi earning the attention of the Deuce Enforcer who watched as the young man tossed him a Hand Grenade. "Show these snot rags and ass-takers who kings." He stated earning a nod from the Deuce Enforcer who quickly pulled the pin of the Grenade before lobbing it in the direction of the two sides.

"Live Grenade!" yelled Felix as he and Maggie went to move back just as the Grenade exploded in a fiery explosion that killed two Family members crippled three Azteca's.

"Damn they got heavy weapons to." Yelled Vernon as he fired at the group while Franklin went to reload his gun.

"More on the way." Yelled another Azteca as the group noticed three more cars full of Deuce members speeding in their direction.

"Damn they got half the hood in this bitch!" yelled F-Note as she continued to shoot at the Deuce members before ducking for cover just as a bullet grazed her right cheek.

"Maggie I think it's time to use that thing." Yelled Felix before he hit the ground with a bullet lodged in his vest.

"You okay!" she yelled while an Azteca member helped him to his feet.

"GET THE DAMN THING MANA!" he yelled earning a nod from Maggie who nodded her head before ducking down just as a CGF member handed her a large case. Upon opening it the Chinese-Filipino woman quickly came to look at the parts for an RPG-7.

"I need to hook it up." She yelled back while Felix reached into the back of his pants and pulled out a M79 Grenade Launcher.

"Only one shot." He said before looking out and noticing a group of six Deuce members making their way towards them firing Assault Rifles at the group.

"ADIOS!" the Azteca Shotcaller yelled before firing launching the Grenade at the Deuce members and watching as it collided with the chest of one man before exploding and sending the group flying in all directions while their missing limbs fell from the skies.

"Talk about overkill!" yelled an Azteca with a smile as he watched the severed head of a Deuce member hit the ground in front of him before he fired off rounds at the remaining Deuce member who now outnumbered the two strike teams of Azteca's and Families.

"Damn!" said Maggie as she started to put the launcher together before the sound of a motorcycle engine caught her attention along with Felix, Franklin, Lamar, F-Note and a few other members. The groups then turned their heads to notice a black Motorcycle speeding down the street with a dark Green Emperor and bright red Buffalo following behind it.

"That time of the day…MURDER TIME IS FUN TIME." Said Mark as he jumped up and put both of his feet on his motorcycle so that he was crouching on the machine while his hands were still on the accelerator and the clutch.

"This dude's crazy." Said CJ while Huang chuckled before the duo slowed down while Mark sped up on his bike.

"AND NOW!" he yelled with a smile before jumping off the machine and sending it speeding in the direction of the Deuce members who moved to avoid the vehicle while he landed beside Maggie and Felix. As he hit the ground he couldn't help but look out and notice the three bricks of C4 he had taped to his back.

"ABOUT TIME." They both yelled earning a chuckle from the Roman.

"Yeah yeah I'm here." Said Mark as he pulled the Detonator from his pants before pressing down on the device and then watching with everyone as his bike blew up with a loud explosion and enough force to kill eight Deuce members and send another nine flying backwards.

"Maggie!" Felix yelled before looking to the Ex-Marine who lifted the freshly assembled RPG-7 on her shoulder before firing the Rocket Propelled Grenade at the car of a Deuce member sending the vehicle up in a violent explosion that effected two more vehicles and sent them up in another violent explosion that killed thirteen more Deuce members and knocked Marshawn and Cassius to the ground.

"Damn you crazy!" yelled CJ as he approached the youngest Roman with an AKM Assault Rifle in his hands.

"Who is this dinosaur?" asked Vernon with venom in his tone while CJ eyed him angrily.

"We can get to that later, let's finish this shit." Mark yelled before drawing his MP7 Submachine Gun and firing a barrage of bullets that struck a Deuce member in the head and another whose entire body was covered in flames.

The young Samoan then vaulted from cover and starting to move towards the Deuce members with Felix, Maggie, CJ, and Franklin moving behind him firing their weapons at any of the survivors.

"SHIT!" yelled a Deuce member that was trying to hop into his car just as Felix fired five shots that blew into the windshield and blew the man's head off while Franklin struck another twice in the chest and once in the head.

"Let's see what you got grandpa." Mark stated directed at CJ who gave a slight chuckle.

"Respect your elders little bitch!" CJ replied as Mark watched the Grove Street OG fire three shot that hit one Deuce member in the face before redirecting his fire and hitting another twice in the back and then another once in the head.

"Goodbye." Mark yelled before shooting a Deuce member in the side of the head while Maggie shot another twice in the chest, luckily the bullets didn't go past his armor but before he could return fire the Ex-Marine quickly jumped behind her husband fired two shots that hit the man in the ankle and brought him down to one knee. The Samoan then jumped out of the way for Maggie to finish him off with a headshot.

"Fuck you're hood." Yelled Franklin as he clipped another Deuce member with a shot the ankle before finishing him off with a shot to the back of the neck.

"This for mi amigos." Yelled Felix as he shot down three more Deuce members with precise shots before his eyes quickly caught site of Marshawn running away from the group.

"You ain't going nowhere puto." The Salvadoran whispered to himself but before he could fire off a single shot he was stopped as Cassius jumped from cover and knocked the gun from his hands before responding with a punch to Felix's face that caused the Azteca Shotcaller to take a few steps back.

"Come on stupid wet-." The Deuce Enforcer started before he was interrupted by something hitting his chest causing him to look down and notice that someone had actually thrown a severed hand at him. As he took in the sight of the hand he quickly noticed that all of the fingers had been cut off saving the middle finger that was now giving him an eternal fuck you with a gold ring.

"Felix i got this guy." Stated Mark earning the Azteca's attention before he nodded his head and started to run after Marshawn while Mark and Cassius continued to look each other up and down.

"I thought your bitch ass was in jail." He said with anger while Mark gave a chuckle.

"I was but I got out early for good behavior." The Roman replied while circling the Deuce Enforcer with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Let's get started." Said Mark as he charged Cassius before jumping up into the man's arms causing the Deuce member to instinctually catch the five foot two Samoan who started to pound his fist into the man's face before head butting him.

"Fucking bitch!" yelled Cassius as he spun around and slammed Mark back first into the side of a car while the youngest Roman wrapped his arms around the man's neck and put him in a headlock while elbowing the man in the back who responded by actually lifting the smaller man up and slamming him back first against the car repeatedly.

"Shit!" said CJ as he lifted his gun at Cassius along with a few CGF, Forum, and Azteca members but before any could fire a shot Maggie had placed her hand on the Grove Street OG's gun and actually lowered it to his surprise.

"No, he needs this." She replied earning a slight nod from CJ who noticed the woman continuing to look at her husband. She had to admit he was doing a good job hiding his anger of having Martin and the others in prison, but she knew deep down Mark was mad at the world and needed to take that anger out and this was his way of doing so.

As the group watched Cassius slam Mark's back against the car again they easily noticed a look of rage spread across the face of the youngest Roman that reminded them of his second battle with Navaro.

"FUCK YOU!" Mark yelled before lifting his knee and slamming it into the center of the Deuce Enforcers face, shattering his nose and bloodying his upper lip. As he then went to stand up Mark delivered a hard right hook to the side of Cassius's head causing him to take a few steps back.

"No escape." The Roman yelled as he charged the man again before kicking him in leg and bringing him down to one knee and then grabbing the back of his head with his left and beginning to pound into his face with his right. Each punch seemed to be harder than the last and those watching looked on in awe and with a little fear as they watched three of the Deuce Enforcers teeth fly from his mouth.

"Fuck you." Cassius said before sending a punch a Mark who responded by dodging the weak haymaker before grabbing the man's hand and then jumping up and hitting the appendage with a knee strike that was hard enough to actually dislocate it with a sickening crunch.

"Damn!" said CJ as he and few of the Azteca's and CGF members cringed as they watched literally stomp into the Deuce Enforcers side before he fell to the ground and tried to use his arms to support his weight.

"NO MERCY!" Mark yelled before hopping on Cassius's back and forcing him to the ground where the youngest Roman then proceeded to slam the man's face into the ground until it was bloody mess that was barely recognizable.

"Is he done yet?" asked CJ as he kept a disgusted look on his face before the group watched Mark draw his Combat Knife and then embed the blade deep into the back of Cassius's head with enough force that the tip of the knife actually came out his mouth covered in blood and brain matter.

"Fuck you." Mark yelled before continuing to kick the corpse of Cassius before finally getting exhausted and stopping to take a breath while everyone watched him with mixed looks on their faces.

"Fuck um all." Said Mark as he ripped his knife out of Cassius's head while making his way down the street with Maggie following behind him while everyone else seemed frozen in a state of fear and disgust. Their silence was then interrupted by the retching sound of a CGF member vomiting up his lunch.

"Shit shit shit!" said Marshawn as he made his way into a dark alley but in his hurry he actually slipped on his own two feet and hit the ground hard. The Deuce leader then went to rise up but upon doing so he noticed a shadow begin to overtake him and as he turned around he quickly came face to face with a familiar Azteca member standing behind him.

"Hey man it ain't got to be like this." He said while noticing the Pistol in Felix's right hand.

"You're right…it doesn't." the Salvadoran man said before dropping his gun and eyeing Marshawn who looked at him with a smile. "I want to see how well you handle yourself when you don't have your friends to protect you." He pointed out to Marshawn's fear as he went to stand up only for Felix to rush him and knock him down before beginning to punch him in the face.

"Fight back bitch." Yelled Felix as he started to punch the Deuce leader repeatedly in the face while he tried to use his arms to cover his face from the force of each blow. "FIGHT BACK!" Felix yelled while continuing to punch Marshawn in the face.

"I'll slap some sense into you." The Azteca leader shouted before slapping the Deuce member in the face repeatedly with the open palm of his right hand before punching him in the face.

"You're pathetic!" Felix yelled while kicking Marshawn away.

"You ain't real gangster or thug, your just some Chavala who hides behind his tough friends." Felix said while Marshawn looked up at him and noticed him pulling a Machete from his pants.

"No please." The man said with slurred speech.

"South Central ain't a place for guys like you." Felix yelled before slamming Marshawn In the top of the head with the handle of his blade repeatedly until their blood leaking from the center of the man's head. The Azteca leader then grabbed him by the throat and forced the Deuce Leader to look at him with blood covered eyes.

"GOODBYE!" Felix said before taking his hands off Marshawn's neck and then swinging the blade with enough force that once it came out of Marshawn's neck Deuce Leader's blood quickly started to pour out before his head finally hit the ground with a thud.

"That's for mi Amigo's Pinche Mayate." He said before spitting on the man's body and then looking up and noticing Mark and Maggie looking at him with mixed looks on their faces. With Maggie it was a look of surprise but with Mark it was a look a father gives his son when he makes his first home run, touchdown, or scores the game winning basket…he was proud.

"Let's go!" said Felix before he made his way out of the alley with Mark and Maggie in tow while the sound of police sirens started to intensify.

 **San Fierro (Two Days Later)**

The sun was dark on this day in San Fierro as Mark found himself standing at an airport with an emotionless look on his face as he stood in the distance with Maggie, CJ, and a few others looking out in the distance as the coffin of the San Fierro Triad Boss was boarded into a plane. They had just come back from the funeral and Mark had to admit there were more people then he thought they'd be. Woozie was a respectable man but he didn't expect people coming from all over the country to just get glimpse of his corpse.

He couldn't blame any of them, he'd met the man when he was a kid and when you were in Woozie's presence you were literally in the presence of power and not like kind of power you get from being the President but real power where thousands of people love you, fear you, and your enemies have a respect for you that they shit themselves just not to get on your bad side.

That was real power.

"You gonna be alright?" Maggie asked while looking at Yin who nodded her head.

"Yes, thank you both." She replied while sending Mark a smile that he quickly returned. "Maggie told me about your situation." She stated to Mark's surprise causing him to look down at his wife before back at Yin.

"Don't be upset with her I know what you're trying to do, that's why I asked Huang if he's willing to help you with your next job." She stated to Mark's shock.

"And what did he say?" the Roman asked with a raised brow.

"He says he'll help you with whatever you plan to do since you helped look out for me." She said earning a nod from Mark.

"I'm glad to hear it." He said before the duo shared a quick hug with Mark planting a quick kiss on the woman's cheek before she went to hug Maggie and CJ.

"Take care all of you." She said before moving to board the plane while the group watched her leave.

"What kinda job you trying to pull off?" CJ asked while continuing to look at Mark.

"Something a little high stakes for a CEO like yourself, unless you think you can handle it." The Samoan replied earning a loud scoff from Mark.

"See that's why I hate niggas younger than me, you bitches got no respect." He replied earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Just meet me in the parking lot after we leave this place." Stated Mark with a chuckle while CJ flipped him before walking away.

"Mark you do know who that is right, so you should know that he can be-." She started earning a nod from Mark.

"I know I'm just trying a little reverse psychology on him, makes up for killing his brother." Stated Mark earning a slight nod from Maggie.

"Just make sure you don't tell him that." She replied just as Mark's cellphone started to ring causing him to quickly answer it and notice it was from Lester.

" _They're here."_ He said while Mark nodded his head before sending a look to Maggie.

 **Meanwhile**

Back in his home in Rancho Felix found himself getting ready for the meeting with Mark and Maggie when a knock at his front door quickly caused him to break his attention from putting on his shirt and answer the door.

As it swung open he quickly recognized the two Mexican-American men standing on the otherside. One had long black hair was wearing black shades and had a black handlebar mustache while the other had a shaved head and wore black glasses while his face was shaved.

The duo weren't wearing any colors but they didn't need to upon seeing them Felix already knew that both men were Veteranos of the Varrio Los Azteca's and two high ranking members of La Onda. So for them to be here right now meant something big must be going down and the Salvadoran was at the top of it.

 **Blaine County**

The drive to Downtown Los Santos wasn't long for Mark, Maggie, and CJ as the trio stepped out of their cars in front of a warehouse deep in the deserts of Blaine County, they each took in the heat of the sun beaming down on them.

As they entered the warehouse the group quickly caught sight of Lester, Michael, Trevor, and Franklin sitting on one side of the room next to a board covered in pictures while a woman with tattoos going up and down her arms sitting next to a man with a shaved head and a Chinese man.

"Glad you could make it." Said Lester as he quickly shook hands with Mark. "You already know Michael, Trevor, and Franklin." He said while the trio shook hands with Mark.

"Yeah we've met sorry about the crew and where's your brother?" asked Trevor as Mark lowered his head.

"I'll get to that in a minute." Said Mark before he shook hands with Michael who was a bit hesitant at first.

"And this is Packie, Eddie, and Paige they helped out on the UD heist and a few of our other heist." Lester added while Mark shook the group's hand.

"Is this it?" Mark asked earning a shake of the head from Lester.

"Another guy is on the way, but there's also him." Lester pointed out before looking to a man standing in the corner with short black hair, beady black eyes, and wearing a black jacket, brown pants, and black shoes who looked to be in his early 40's.

"His names Claude, he's new to me and he doesn't talk much but he's got a done a few jobs from the West to the East Coast." Stated Lester while Mark extended his hand to the man who looked up at it before shaking it.

"Nice to meet you." Mark replied while Maggie noticed CJ eyeing the man angrily.

"Him plus you nine and the other three that aren't here should give you enough numbers to pull off a job of this caliber." Stated Lester while everyone else looked at each with confused looks.

"Exactly what is this job Lester, this is too big a crew to be robbing a bank." Stated Michael while Mark turned back to look at him.

"Because we're not robbing a crew." Stated Mark as all eyes fell on him.

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush here so I'm just gonna come out and say it, I'm in tough shit right now." Said Mark earning confused looks from the group.

"Trevor you asked where my brother was so if you must know…he's dead and all of my crew and my other brother are locked up right now fighting for their lives." Mark replied earning shocked looks from Trevor and Franklin.

"Shit that nigga Marrick dead, damn." Stated Franklin while an angry expression spread across Trevor's face.

"Who killed him doesn't matter, right now I'm working on getting the rest of my guys out and to do that I had to make a deal with a devil…Don Percival and Merryweather." He stated. "Some of you know I worked for Merryweather but not anymore. I got a wife, I got a kid, and I have a family. A family I'm gonna go through hell and back for and that's what I'm doing now."

"Don Percival wants me to steal over two-hundred and fifty million dollars-worth of gold from the Fort Dawson Military Base in Northern San Andreas." He stated to everyone's shock and surprise. "I can't do a job like that alone, so that's why I called all of you here because I'm hoping you'd take pity on me and join me in my endeavor." Stated Mark earning silence from the crew.

"I can't promise all of you will come back alive, but I can promise that if we pull this off you'll be handsomely rewarded for it and…you'll have a favor from me in the near future." Mark replied to the groups surprise.

"So…I'm not asking, instead of begging will you help me." He asked earning a few seconds of silence from the group before one of them spoke up.

"I'm in!" stated Trevor to everyone's surprise. "Me and Marrick were good friends, the least I can do is help him out." He added earning a nod from Mark.

"Shit I'm in to, you and your boys helped me out a lot." Stated Franklin earning a smile from Franklin.

"I'm in!" said Packie earning the group's surprise. "You may have killed Gustavo, but man if we can pull this off it'll be the heist of a century." He added with a chuckle.

"I'm in to." Said Eddie with a slight smile.

"Me to." Added Paige while Mark sent a look to Claude who only nodded his head at the group before they each sent looks to Michael who still remained silent.

"Say we do pull this heist off, how do we know Percival won't kill us afterwards. I have a very fucked up history with Merryweather." The bank robber asked earning a nod from Mark.

"Because once I get my friends back…I'm gonna kill Don Percival before he kills me." Mark replied earning a few seconds of silence from Michael before he nodded his head.

"Then I'm in." he added earning a nod from Mark.

"And I'm in as well." Came a new voice that caused Mark to turn his head and notice a man with a slightly shaved head, brown jacket, blue jean pants, and white shoes standing behind him.

"Niko Bellic, and I'm more than happy to help you in your endeavor." He said with an Eastern European accent while extending his hand for Mark to shake.

"Alright then." Said Mark as he shook the man's hand.

"Let's get to work."

 **Authors Note: And BOOM how you like that people me and Onkwehonweneha both agreed no heist can beat the Union Depository heist so to make this heist more interesting I'm bring almost all of the main GTA Protagonist for this heist Michael, Franklin, Trevor, CJ, Claude, Huang, and my all-time favorite Niko just to make this heist more interesting to everyone and so people can stop asking me to put CJ in this story. There he is people.**

 **I've put together my A-Team of heist.**

 **You may have noticed I didn't include Tommy from Vice City, Mike from GTA Advanced, and Luis from the Ballad of Gay Tony. I didn't include Tommy because of age Vice City stories was set in 1986 and Tommy was 35 and this point in the story it's around early 2017. So that make Tommy 66 years old and I know Michael and Trevor are old but they aren't grandpa old.**

 **CJ and Claude both were in there twenties during the events of San Andreas with CJ being older then Claude so if you look at the time now it puts them both in their late 40's or early 50's which is around the age of Michael and Trevor.**

 **My reason for not including Luis is because he's a bodyguard and not really independent-minded like any of the others. So if something doesn't affect Tony he has no reason to involve himself and that's why he wasn't needed for this heist.**

 **Sorry I had to kill off Woozie to get CJ and Huang in the story, but come on I already mentioned he was sick in an earlier chapter and the life expectancy of a blind person is half that of a person who can see so really Woozie lived a rather long life.**

 **Lester mentioned in GTA V during the first heist that he knew of an Eastern European doing heist on the East Coast but he fell off the map. So that means he must have known who Niko was and the reason for him falling off the map will be revealed next chapter. It'll also be good to see the dynamics of having Niko and Packie back together for this heist.**

 **Claude being that he didn't talk in the story he'll continue his mute life in this story .**

 **We said farewell to the Deuce members in this chapter Marshawn and Cassius as well as much of their hood. I know you're probably hating how Marshawn went out like a bitch in his fight with Felix well let's remember Felix is an Ex-Marine and Marshawn is visually based on Havoc from South Central Cartel but he has influence from Marlo from The Wire, who I hated, so it's kinda a one-sided fight but I also don't see Marlo as being that tough. He was feared because he had Chris and Snoop kill people for him for fun but if you take them away I see him being a bitch just look at the end he retired but even when people were supposed to know who he was nobody did.**

 **I want to thank Onkwehonweneha for giving me the idea of having Mark and Felix fight Marshawn and Cassius. With everything they've done I think being beaten to death is more fitting then just taking a bullet. We also see now that Felix can be just as brutal and bloody thirst in a fight as Mark.**

 **Oh and the scene where Felix started slapping Marshawn in the face was based off Goku's fight with Frieza in Dragonball Z shit was hilarious while the scene of him cutting off Marshawn's head was taken from the fight scene in that remake of Predator.**

 **Oh and if you don't know who Vernon is, in the Lowrider DLC of GTA V Lamar basically proclaim himself king of shit and Vernon take offense to that so to get Vernon off his back he give him Lowriders he stole from the Vagos but the Ballas fuck up the cars and he have to get rid of them. Vernon gets pissed and threatens to kill Lamar and from there you have this. Vernon didn't make any appearances in the game or Online so I just said he just got out of jail and he was in jail during the events of V.**

 **And as I mentioned earlier this story is coming to an end, I think with this chapter down there are only four or five chapters left in this story, because of so I'm going to knock out these last chapters of New Arcadia and then I'm gonna finish this story because I gotta be honest. This is the longest it has taken me to complete a story I was really committed to, I once finished a story with over 200,000 words and 27 chapters in under three months just saying this story may be longer but it's been over a year and I can't have that.**

 **I know some of you probably don't like that I'm complaining about taking over a year to complete a story when some people don't complete stories at all, but come on let me have my moment.**

 **And the next chapter shouldn't take too long to come out, I live in Baton Rouge, Louisiana and if you've been watching the news you know how crazy it is down here right now and my mom and my girlfriend are keeping me damn near tethered to the house so all I can really do is write and watch movies all day.**

 **Stick around for next chapter as the group pull off the Fort Dawson Gold Heist, we see why La Onda is at Felix's doorsteps, and how the others are holding up after the lockdown is lifted.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a nice day Zilla 2000 Out.**


	35. Fort Dawnson Heist

**Chapter 35: The Fort Dawson Heist**

 **Fort Dawson Army Base**

Just a few miles north of San Fierro deep in the San Andreas Redlands was a military base like no other, Fort Dawson. It could best be described to some as the Fort Benning of the West Coast because it serviced over 120,000 active-duty military, reserves forces, and a just a few miles outside of the base there was housing for families. The base was big and was a place of great value to the country because it deploy thousands of troops by land, air, and even rails.

The sight of the base was awestriking to Mark as he drove around the base while keeping in mind of looking at the armed guards around it. Being that he was an Ex-Marine he had no problems getting in and out of the base, he often told those working there he was thinking of moving his family up north and getting a job on base as a drill instructor so they weren't asking questions when they saw him almost every day this week.

They were also happy to hear that he wanted to be a drill instructor and if situations were different he'd really think about taking them up on their offer, but now things were different.

His reason for being here was to recon on the base find their weaknesses and such so that when he and the others stole the gold that was housed in a vault. Lucky for him the vault was on one side of the base so that opened doors for him.

As he drove by a large open field where he quickly noticed a number of armored tanks moving around the field while an air base was just a few miles behind it. He knew that the war-machines would be a problem to him so he came up with a plan to keep them grounded while the group worked.

The youngest Roman then saw his next obstacle in getting the gold, the soldiers themselves. He was against the idea of killing innocent soldiers, but should they get in his way then all bets are off but he did work with Lester to create a plan that would try to minimize all casualties.

He then came to his target the building where they were keeping the vault. It was off-limits to outsiders and even a number of officers on base so Mark had no clue of how big or what was protecting the safe, but he and Lester had come up with a way that could easily work against it. He just hoped the group could get everything they needed.

 **Blaine County**

The sun was beginning to set on this day in Blaine County but the scene of at another military base in Blaine County was somewhat different. The alarm was blasting throughout the complex and soldiers were scrambling around the base.

"What's going on?" asked one soldier as he ran out and looked to his superior officer.

"Some assholes stole two of choppers." The man yelled while pointing off in the distance where the soldier quickly noticed two Chinook's flying away from the military installation.

"That was a lot easier than I thought it be." Stated Trevor while he looked to the back at Michael.

"Yeah and all it took was for us to off a few soldiers." The North Yankton native replied to Trevor's amusement.

"Hey they got in the way and you saw that." Trevor shot back before getting on his headset. "How you holding up back there with the new guy Franklin?" the meth addict asked while Franklin sent a look to CJ who was flying the other chopper.

"We good on our end T." Franklin replied before looking to the Grove Street OG who started to chuckle.

"So what I'm the new guy in this arrangement?" CJ asked with a raised brow.

"You knew to us dog." Franklin replied earning a nod from CJ.

"So since you nigga from Grove Street, I gotta ask…what happened to you man. I mean y'all dudes was on and popping in the 90's so what happened?" The Forum Gangster asked earning a few seconds of silence from CJ before he replied.

"We went on to do bigger and better things homie. I became a CEO of my own record company, my sister Kendel got married to that dude Cesar now they in Las Ventura with a little girl, and my brother Sweet…he didn't leave the hood but he got into more things then gang banging before he got killed." He stated earning a nod from Franklin. "Remember that homie the hood is always good, but as you get older the hood is not where you want to be."

"I feel you, but what about you though?" he asked earning a confused look from CJ.

"You say the hood is always good but you didn't come back to the hood when it needed you, when your brother needed you, and now look at Grove Street. The Families is dead and buried and the Ballas see that as their greatest victory." Franklin added earning a few seconds of silence from CJ. "Now look at you now, working with people you don't know to help people you never met. Shit don't add up."

"Let's just say this my way of doing something right, I got a lot of guilt on my conscious dog you get that way when you get my age and the only way you can feel better…by doing crazy shit like this for others." The Original Gangster replied earning a nod from Franklin before the two pilots finally reached their destination of Trevor's airfield in Sandy Shores and quickly landed the two vehicles.

"Glad you guys could make it back." Said Lester as he watched the four men step out of the choppers and make their way towards the inner hanger.

"Yeah it wasn't much of a hassle." Said Trevor as he watched Claude and Felix begin to make their way over to the two aircrafts with some wielding equipment.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Michael asked while sending a look to the Computer Hacker.

"Not entirely but it's the best plan we got at the moment." He replied.

"Hey Lester exactly where'd you find the mute?" asked Trevor as the group sent a look to Claude who they noticed looking over the aircraft.

"He...the less you know the better." Lester replied before Felix approached the group.

"How's it look?" the Hacker asked.

"They're both in good condition, but we're still gonna look at weight that's our biggest problem." Stated Felix earning a nod from Lester.

"I'm aware give me some time to do my calculations and I'll have an answer for you on that." Stated Lester to the group's confusion before they were interrupted by a horn honking that caused them to turn their heads and notice a semi-truck speeding onto the airfield before stopping in front of the group.

"Damn that was great." Said Packie with a chuckle as he stepped out of the passenger seat while Niko stepped out of the driver's seat. "Just like old times aye Niko." He added.

"A lot like old times." stated Niko as the duo approached Lester and the others.

"I forget you two did jobs with each other back in Liberty, if I would have remembered that at the time we could have used you for a few jobs Mr. Bellic." Stated Lester earning a nod from Slavic gunman.

"I probably wouldn't have answered, I tried to go straight after Liberty but trying to go clean is…harder than it looks." He replied.

"Amen to that." Stated Michael while Trevor gave him a middle finger.

"You find out what we need?" asked Lester earning a nod from the duo.

"We found them but moving them is the complicated part." Answered Niko earning a nod from Lester.

"Lucky for us we don't need them here exactly." Stated Lester earning a confused look from everyone while they watched him walk away.

 **Fort Dawson Army Base**

The sun had finally set on the military base as Mark found himself sitting in one of the bars on the base drinking a glass of water. With the heist being tomorrow he wanted to be level headed as possible before it went down. His reason for being here, a little extra help in his plans.

"This seat taken." Came a familiar voice from next to the youngest Roman.

"No!" he replied without looking up at Trueblood as the man took a seat beside him and quickly ordered a drink.

"Of all places to meet I didn't expect to see you in a bar." He stated earning a slight nod from Mark.

"A bar was where we first met, back at the base in the sandbox." Mark replied earning a nod from Trueblood.

"Yeah you were taller back then." The Merryweather officer stated earning a low chuckle from Mark.

"That must have been some strong shit you were drinking." Mark shot back before the duo's laughter died down. "So, how's everything under Percival's thumb?" the Roman asked.

"Well he's bought himself one of those new towers in Downtown Los Santos so he's been operating there and Ares or Merryweather as we like to call it now has more contracts allowing them to operate across the country." He responded earning a few seconds of silence from Mark.

"Hmm, you know I plan killing that bitch when all of this is over." He shot back earning a nod from Percival.

"I'm aware, and I think he knows which is why I think you should watch your back because the only way I'm seeing the end of this is with you in a shallow grave in the desert." Trueblood declared.

"I know but he won't do it just yet, until he figures out exactly where's the information I'm hiding that can bring him down." The Samoan shot back earning a nod from Trueblood.

"This information you're hiding, it doesn't implicate me in anything does it?" he asked earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Nah it doesn't implicate you, me, Veronica, or even Percival for that because it's made it up." The Roman replied with a chuckle. "If I go out and implicate the guys in the shit Percival has done I implicate him, myself, my friends, family, everyone and I can't have that. Plus there are some good guys working in Merryweather, we're just the grunts following the orders of the madman." He finished earning a nod from Trueblood.

"Yeah, we mercenaries have a bad rep but…we do good sometimes." Stated Trueblood earning a chuckle from Percival.

"It would better run if guys like you were in charge." The Samoan declared to Trueblood's surprise.

"What are you getting at?" he asked with a raised eyebrow while Mark looked at him with a smile before patting him on the shoulder.

"Is everything I asked you to do for me set for tomorrow?" the Roman asked earning a few seconds of silence from Trueblood before he responded.

"Yeah, the vehicles and heavy artillery can be used but they won't be of much use." Stated Trueblood while Mark nodded his head.

"Can't leave the country to defenseless, thanks for this if one thing good comes outta Merryweather you can never say it wasn't you." Mark replied before standing up and then making his way out of the bar and towards his car where he noticed a familiar woman leaning on the edge of the vehicle.

"What are you doing here?" the Roman asked while an angry expression spread across his face that seemed to bring a smile to the woman's.

"I was hoping for a ride back to Los Santos." Stated Veronica to Mark's surprise. "Mostly I want to talk though, and hopefully the drive can give us something to talk about." She added earning a few seconds of silence from Mark before he responded.

"Get in the car." He said earning a smile from the woman before she climbed into the passenger seat of the car.

 **East Beach**

Thing had finally settled down for Maggie as she layed Marron down in her car seat before pulling a blanket over the child with a smile on her face. When she and Mark first discusses having a kid she thought that it would be taxing on herself and the youngest Roman, but it was moments like this that she enjoyed.

"Glad to see you haven't forgotten your motherly side." Came a familiar voice that caused Maggie to turn her head around and notice Dr. Ling standing behind her with a smile.

"You've only been watching her a few days." The Chinese-Filipino woman replied earning a chuckle from the woman.

"I know, but whenever you do leave her with me it means you and Mark are doing things that could mean you could be killed or arrested-." She started before Maggie interrupted her.

"And that makes you worry?" the Ex-Marine asked earning a few seconds of silence from the Trauma Surgeon before she responded.

"I'm tired of funerals and hearing about you guys being locked up." She finally said earning a nod from Maggie.

"I can't promise you that you won't hear about it with the way things are looking, all I can really tell you is…take care of our little girl should neither me or Mark make it." The woman stated with a hint of sadness and fear in her voice as Ling watched her closely before pulling the woman in for a tight hug.

"Just promise me at least one of you will come back." She replied earning a slid nod from Maggie who did her best to hide the tears as they fell from her eyes.

 **Central San Andreas**

So far the drive to Los Santos had only gone through it's first half-hour and the two occupants had spent much of that time in silence. The silence was mostly coming from Veronica choosing not to break the ice and Mark not entirely trusting the woman to have a full conversation with her. He soon relented though and decided to break the ice.

"So…what is it you want to talk about?" he asked earning a slight smile from the woman.

"I mostly wanted to see how well you've been progressing in your plans of stealing the gold." She replied earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Like I'd really tell you that." He shot back earning a chuckle from the woman.

"If you think I'm planning to sabotage you, you best throw those thoughts out of your head because making sure you fuck up your heist serves no real purpose." She replied earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"I know you aren't gonna sabotage us, I mean why do you give a damn about how my plans are going?" he asked with a hint of anger.

"Well if you are forgetting Marcus, whatever you steal I do get a cut of it from Percival. So if you do fail that's money out of my pocket and I don't like that." She stated earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Right you do get a cut out of him and all it cost you is a few minutes of your legs being spread." He stated while smiling at Veronica. "Do tell my lesbian friend, do you throw up after you fake your orgasms with him or does old man Percival really lay down the pipe good enough to get a gay woman off?" Mark asked earning a slight chuckle from Veronica.

"First of all Marcus what me and him do in private is between us, second I may be gay but nobody is that gay, and third Percival maybe old and not the best in bed but I've never had to fake an orgasm in my life." She stated earning chuckle from Mark.

"I don't know if I should be creeped out or impressed." He shot back with a look of disgust on his face.

"See what you fail to realize is this Mark, I may prefer woman but there are things certain men have that all women gay or not are still attracted to. A strong chest, toned abs, a cute smile-." She started before Mark cut her off.

"A big dick." He said earning a chuckle from the woman.

"Exactly you have something we like, we just can't deal with the entire package. Do you know what my biggest turn on with men is?" she asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Old fat man with more wrinkles then a raisin?" he replied.

"Power!" the woman corrected to Mark's surprise. "You and me both know that in this country a woman can never truly rise to the level of power that a man can no matter how hard we try." She added earning a nod from Mark.

"Sad to say, but you do have a very big point." He replied earning a nod from the woman.

"Now look at Percival this is a man who owns a million dollar company, who has legions of trained assassins at his fingertips that are willing to spill blood for him, and man who's now in position of a good bit of property across the country. That Mark is power and power…is sexy." She replied earning a roll of the eyes from the youngest Roman. "You had power to once, before you decided to throw it all away for a simple life with a wife and child, how's that going by the way." She added while folding her arms over her chest.

"It was fun and I would like to get back to it as soon as possible." He replied earning a chuckle from Veronica as Mark noticed the group was now entering Los Santos County. "I got older Veronica and I got tired of this damn life." He added while Veronica continued to chuckle.

"You say that, but deep down we both know you haven't changed. You're still the five-foot-two blood thirsty psychopath who makes men fight each other til the death and sale girls into sex slavery." She replied to Mark's anger.

"I didn't sell those girls into sex slavery." He replied with anger in his tone.

"You didn't sell them into sex slavery but you still sold them into the slavery of marriage to a husband none of them wanted." She replied earning silence from Mark. "Lucky for you they were all over 18 because otherwise I'd be looking at you funny." She added.

"You're one to talk you sold underage people into slavery and if they tried to run you beat them." He replied earning a chuckle from the woman. "You used to send children to kill insurgents like they were our own." He added while Veronica nodded her head.

"They did the same to us if you're forgetting Marcus." She shot back with anger in her tone. "Face it Marcus at the end we're both war criminals but war changes people and that's what it did the both of us." She added earning a few seconds of silence from Mark.

"We changed but that doesn't mean we can't change back." He stated earning Veronica's attention. "I know the life of a mercenary is more exciting than having a family and working a nine-to-five job, but it's also risky. We both got lucky and made it out of the sandbox alive and with minimal scars, but luck runs out and you'll wish you got out to work that nine-to-five job instead of being that legless veteran working at a local supermarket greeting people as they walk through the door." He added earning a slight chuckle from Veronica.

"You're life, but you just don't realize that the second you get a defect that ruins that little pretty body of yours Percival is gonna leave you high and dry." He stated to Veronica's anger. "If you don't believe my words just look at my situation, I bet he's already found my replacement and he's grooming him to kill me. Want to know how I know this, because I know him and he'll do the same to you. Hell he's probably got the hitman for you on lock." He added earning silence from the woman as he pulled into Downtown Los Santos and parked his car in front of a high rise hotel.

"Remember my words." The Samoan added while watching the woman step out of the car.

"Why do you care if he's gonna kill me?" she asked with a hint of venom in her tone.

"Because at the end of the day you, me, Trueblood, and all the others are nothing more than the expendable pawns in a game of chess. Why should we suffer for the player?" he asked earning a slight nod from the woman before she made her way inside of the hotel building while Mark drove away from the building and made his way in the direction of Sandy Shores.

After pulling up at Trevor's Airfield Mark quickly stepped out of his car and made his way inside of the air-hanger where he noticed the group working on the two Chinook's.

"Glad to see you guys didn't have any problems." Stated Mark as he approached Michael, Trevor, Franklin, and CJ.

"No problems at all." Trevor replied with an evil chuckle.

"Yes well the choppers won't be of much use if the anti-air weapons on that base are still active." Lester declared earning a nod from Mark.

"Don't worry I got a guy who took care of that so that when the time comes we won't really have to worry much with any anti-air weapons or vehicles." The Samoan replied earning nods from the group.

"Alright then did you manage to get close to the vault?" the Hacker asked earning chuckle from the Roman.

"Not even close, but I do know it's in an above-ground concrete bunker and if our plan goes down like we want it to we won't need it." He shot back earning a nod from the man.

"We got it all covered then." Stated Michael as he folded his arms over his chest.

"We've got enough variables covered, but there's still the matter of getting on the base, something that can destroy the bunker because I bet explosives won't, and if the choppers can actually be put to use." Lester added earning a nod from Mark.

"You're worrying too much." He said earning a chuckle from Michael.

"Listen dog, but this isn't robbing a bank it's a military base so being worried seems like something we all need to be man." Stated Franklin.

"He's right, this isn't an easy task so having some concerns would be a good thing." Added Niko while Mark nodded his head.

"Aye it is, but worrying gets you nowhere so put all the bad thoughts behind you and start looking to the task at hand." He stated earning confused looks from the group. "That's the way we operated in Merryweather, they tell you to kill someone or to bomb village you push the consequences out of your head and you get it done." He added while Felix approached the Samoan from behind.

"I know all of you maybe doubting this plan, some of you maybe downright scared, that's understandable but being afraid never helped anyone. So let's not see this plan breaking onto a military base and stealing a safe full of money and start calling it…the heist of a century." The youngest Roman replied with a chuckle.

"Think about it there's a bank robbery, there's a jewelry store robbery, but this is the fucking military….we're taking money from these guys. If we pull this off, it'll go down in history and nobody and I mean nobody will be able to copy it." He stated with a smile. "So quit thinking about dying and start thinking about making history, because I know that's what everyone wants. We'd make Jesse James, Billy the Kid, and Bonnie and Clyde look like bitches." He added earning slight smiles from the group.

"So who's with me in making history?" Mark asked earning a wave of silence from the men before they decided to speak up.

"Let's save the motivational speeches for later and let's just say let's do this." Stated Trevor earning a roll of the eyes from the youngest Roman.

"You guys are no fun." He replied while the group shared a chuckle with the exception of Claude who, as always, remained silent.

"Alright then all of you head home, find some woman to make love to, and be ready for tomorrow…we make history." Stated Mark earning nods from the group before they broke off and went their separate ways.

"Hey Mark you got a second mano?" Felix asked earning a nod from the youngest Roman before the duo made their way to their cars.

"What's on your mind?" the Roman asked while Felix remained silent for a few seconds before speaking.

"I got approached by some Azteca Veteranos, who gave me an offer." He stated to Mark's surprise. "They want me to take over everything that Luis Salazar left when we turned him over to Merryweather, they're opening the books to make me a member of Onda." He added earning a slight nod from the youngest Roman.

"That's, good isn't that what all you brown guys strive to become?" he asked earning a slight nod from Felix.

"A lot of us do, but to be honest I didn't have any aspirations of becoming an Onda member when I was young. Back then though Onda was seen as a Mexican thing, the Azteca's and some of the other Varrios were allowing us Salvadorans to join but we were still being looked down on by Mexicans." He stated earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"Well whatever you choose brother to join or not to join I support you, just don't let who you are get you killed." The Roman replied to Felix's confusion.

"What do you mean?" the Salvadoran asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Onda has a history of abusing its power and killing people, including their own, just because they can't get their way." Mark stated earning a confused look from Felix.

"You mean because of the greenlight on blacks, that's why you're saying that?" he asked earning a shake of the head from Mark.

"No it's because of the greenlight on blacks, the greenlight on Asians, the greenlight on the Varrios who don't bow to them, and the formation of the NS is why I believe that." Mark replied with venom in his tone. "Onda formed from members of rival neighborhoods coming together to protect themselves inside, they put their shit aside so they wouldn't become the victims but now the victims…are the victimizers."

"They preach brown empowerment, but at the end of the day all they are thugs and bullies who think they're better then everyone. The NS formed to protect themselves from them and whenever a South Side hood steps out of line they greenlight them and when they don't want to join they're greenlit. That's not empowerment Felix…it's extortion, the same way you shake down illegals into paying you is exactly what they're doing to you." He added earning a slight chuckle from Felix.

"You're saying that because of the riot." the Azteca leader replied earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Please you try to justify the greenlight on blacks because of what happened during the riots, but what all of you forget is that we came together for it. Black and Brown came together to riot and were just as involved as we were. Unlike us though, when the camera are rolling they never roll on you." Stated Mark as Felix rolled his eyes.

"And they were dealt with." Felix replied earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Really you deal with them like you did the Asians in East Beach. You guys thought just because you were big in numbers you can take them…but they put up one hell of a fight so much that Onda greenlit them as soon they touch the prison yard." Mark shot back with a half-smile.

"Onda is nothing more but a bunch of enablers who do nothing more than preach hate all for the sake of making a buck. I don't give a shit about Ballas or Families but why should a child born in 1994 die in 2002 just because of the actions of people who probably don't even live there anymore." Mark added earning a chuckle from Felix.

"Right but I bet you agree with what the BGA is doing in Dockington?" he asked.

"I don't agree with anyone who thinks that punishing the many for the actions of the few is acceptable. So no I don't agree with the BGA, they're attacking guys who're sent to prison based on their race not because they bang…which is the same thing Onda is doing to the Asians. So as far as I'm concerned…there's no difference." Mark replied.

"Big talk of honor coming from the mercenary." The Azteca leader shot back.

"I maybe a mercenary, but at least I kill people for profit not because I want some old fucks on twenty-four seven lockdown can remember my name." the Roman shot back while eyeing Felix closely.

"Like I said though, if you want to be a part of that go for it…just remember that there's no turning back from it." The Samoan added before walking away from Felix who watched him jump into his car before driving away from the airfield.

 **Santa Ross County Jail**

The sound of a pen hitting the floor seemed to be the only thing Martin could hear as he lifted his head and noticed that nothing had changed in his room cell as he looked below his bunk and noticed his cellmate was fast asleep.

He didn't know what day it was or how long the jail had been on lockdown, but time seemed to be nonexistent to the eldest Roman as he put his back against the hard mattress that he called his bed these last couple of weeks.

The feeling of isolation was getting to him and he was starting to go stir crazy to the point where if something didn't change around him, he may slit his own wrist just to get out of his cell. It was a tactic used in a lot of prisons amongst inmates in an attempt to have lockdowns lifted or to be taken out of their cells. It was effective, but it was somewhat risky.

"Come on little brother pull through." Martin whispered while miles away from him Mark found himself walking through the front door of his apartment and then making his way into his bedroom where he noticed Maggie sleeping comfortably on their bed. He then took off his shoes, pants, and jacket before rolling into the bed beside her where he quickly wrapped the woman into his arms and planted a kiss on the side of her head.

"How'd it go?" Maggie whispered out while Mark ran his hands through her hair.

"We're ready." He replied while the woman nestled her head into the crook of his neck.

"And what about the others are they ready for this?" she asked while a few miles away Michael was walking through the doors of his home and noticed Amanda in the kitchen, Tracy in the living room, and he didn't see him but he could hear Jimmy playing the game in his room.

While Michael was with his family Trevor found himself sitting in his office at the Vanilla Unicorn getting high on meth while Sapphire and Juliet were going down on his member using the high low method but occasionally twirling their tongues together to excite the drug addict who couldn't help but smile at his situation.

Franklin also found himself at the Vanilla Unicorn but instead of having a lap dance from a stripper he was having a drink with Lamar and a few other members of the Chamberlain and Forum factions of the Families while Packie and Niko sat at another table indulging themselves in drinks.

Just a meet few blocks away from the strip club CJ found himself standing at a cemetery in Davis looking down at the grave of his mother and brothers Sweet and Brian. He always said he would come to put flowers on their graves but never got around to it…until today. Ironically though, the graves of Big Smoke and Ryder were buried just a few feet away from the Johnson's. It was disrespectful to disturb another person's grave but the Grove Street OG didn't care, he still had strong resentment for the duo and planned on pissing on their graves before he left.

On the otherside of South Central Felix found himself in Rancho sitting outside his home watching a few other Azteca's talking amongst themselves in silence while his mind seemed to be going through a thousand things at once.

 **Downtown Los Santos (The Next Day)**

"Today is…the day." Said Percival with a smile as he found himself sitting in his office in a building on the top floor in Downtown Los Santos while Veronica looked at him with a smile on her face. "Today is the day Mark will deliver my gold-." He added before turning to Veronica.

"Or die trying." She finished while he chuckled in delight.

"I must say, outta all of my soldiers he's one of the toughest and it may hurt me to lose him." He replied earning a nod from Veronica.

"And what if he actually pulls this off?" the woman asked earning a loud laugh from Percival.

"Marcus is good Veronica…but nobody is that good." He replied with a chuckle of his own.

 **Northern San Andreas**

"I hope this plan of your works Marcus." Said Franklin as he sat in the driver's seat of a car with a headset on his ear while Claude sat in the passenger's seat with Niko and Packie in the back.

" _Don't worry you're good, just remain calm and do as I told you."_ Mark replied on his own headset while he and Felix walked across the base dressed in military fatigue.

"You sure we can pull this off?" the Azteca leader asked with a hint of concern in his voice as he and Mark made their way towards the training fields.

"I don't think we have a choice past this point." Said Mark as Franklin pulled the car up to a military checkpoint where the car was quickly approached by two military officers.

"Hey we here for the paintball game." The Forum Gangster stated earning a nod from the officer.

"I need to see all of your ID's." he replied before watching as Franklin handed the man his ID while the group noticed a few soldiers checking the vehicle up and down for weapons.

"Alright have a good time." The officer said before stepping away from the car while Franklin drove onto the base to an area where they noticed soldiers watching their every move as they arrived at a large field where they noticed well over thirty men dressing themselves in gear and carrying paintball guns.

"This may be easier than I thought." Stated Niko as the group hopped out of the car and started to gather paintball gear.

"If what Mark said is legit then this a thirty-minute game, so we got thirty minutes to get out of the battlefield." Stated Franklin earning a nod from Packie.

"Yeah and make our way to the vault." The Irish Gangster said earning a nod from Franklin who turned to Claude and noticed that the man was still standing silent.

"Alright then let's do this." Said Franklin as the group backpacks and slid on their mask before following a group of people as they made their way to a paintball court.

While Franklin and his group found themselves walking into a large area designed like an urban warzone with graffiti covering the small makeshift buildings and ground, Mark and Felix found themselves jumping down into a tight dark area.

"Alright then let's get this started." Said Mark as he pushed a button turning on a light that revealed a console filled with buttons and stick shifts.

"Are you sure you can drive this thing?" asked Felix as he watched Mark continue to mess with the console before lowering down and pulling a few wires from under it.

"Nope but what would I be if I didn't try?" the Samoan replied before pulling an electrical device from his pocket and installing it under the console. "Got it, now we just play the waiting game." He replied with a half-smile.

"How do you know Trueblood came through?" Felix asked earning a slight chuckle from the Roman.

"You served with the man, you should know first-hand that when he makes a promise he keeps it." Mark replied earning a slight nod from Felix.

"Right." He said while noticing Mark trying to familiarize himself with the gears.

"Hey Mark, remember that conversation we had yesterday about me becoming a member of Onda?" the Salvadoran asked earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Yeah, what about it?" the Roman asked while continuing to check the console.

"In order for me to become a member of Onda I have to kill someone…someone only I'm close to." He replied earning a slight chuckle from Mark before he went silent for a few seconds.

"If you intend to kill me you kinda lost the element of surprise by telling me…and being in this situation isn't helpful either." Stated the Roman as he looked back into the face of Felix. "Though if you want to try I suggest doing it after I get my brothers outta jail…that way I won't put up much of a fight." He added to Felix's surprise and confusion.

"Why won't you put up a fight?" the Azteca shotcaller asked while watching Mark turn back to the console.

"Because I've been a dead man since I started working for Percival, I just didn't know until now. Tell me do you really think he's gonna let me live or any of us especially after this?" he asked earning a few seconds of silence from Felix.

"I'm just waiting to see how this plays out and by that I mean if he's gonna have me kill all of you before killing me or kill me and then have some of his guys kill all of you. That's the million dollar question Felix, so if you want to do his task and become a member of Onda go for it…but just know you were marked for death a long time ago by Percival and he'll be more than willing to kill you." He replied to Felix's confusion.

"What do you mean Percival marked me for death?" he asked with curiosity in his voice.

While the duo continued their conversation Franklin, Claude, Packie, and Niko had finally managed to get away from the paintball area dressed in military fatigue moving freely across the base.

"When are we supposed to get the signal?" asked Packie causing Niko to check his wrist watch.

"A few minutes be patient." The Serbian man replied while Franklin pointed out the small building that the vault was being housed in.

"I've seen single apartments bigger then that building." Stated Franklin.

"The vault must occupy the entire building, which means that this vault is probably the same size if not bigger than a vault for a major bank." Added Niko earning a nod from Franklin who noticed two soldiers standing outside the building.

"How are we supposed to get past them?" asked.

"We wait for Mark signal then we make our move." Replied Niko.

"Exactly what will his signal be exactly?" asked Packie.

"Do you remember what happened at a village in Afghanistan back when you were a rookie. Your team was sent to capture an insurgent and things got…bloody." He stated causing Felix's eyes to widen in shock and surprise.

"The guy wasn't there but you went in guns blazing and killed his youngest son, his wife, and his daughter in front of his eldest son. What you and many others didn't know was that guy wasn't an insurgent, he was an Afghan drug trafficker that sold heroin to Merryweather." Mark stated to Felix's surprise. "You killing him severely crippled Merryweather's relations with the Afghan drug lords. In order to mend that relationship a compromise was made." he added.

" **Sangre por Sangre**!" said Felix earning a nod from Mark.

"Blood for Blood." Mark replied while continuing to work the console. "And what happened a few months later?" he asked.

"My squad was ambushed." He replied earning a nod from Mark.

"Five of your friends died, lucky for you Percival spun that story and made everyone believe that they had killed their man. I learned that story a few months after I joined them, but it goes to show Felix Percival wanted you dead all those years ago well…he can have you killed now." Mark replied before he was interrupted by the sound of his Walkie Talkie coming to life.

" _One minute Mark."_ Came the voice of Maggie causing Mark to nod his head in response.

"Alright then we'll get the party started and clear all of you a path, until then stay on standby for the flares." Mark replied earning a nod from the Chinese-Filipino woman.

"Alright then, just be safe." Maggie replied before lifting her head and noticing Lester and Huang entering one of the Chinook's that was being piloted by Trevor while Michael made his way into the other, prompting Maggie to follow after the duo.

"Ten seconds." Said Felix before he watched Mark push a few buttons on the console.

"Alright then brothers let's do this." Said Mark as he watched Felix counting down on his fingers.

"You better cover your ears for this one." Said Mark over his Walkie Talkie earning confused looks from Franklin and the others.

"Five…Four…Three…Two-." He started while time seemed to slowdown for the group.

"ONE!" he yelled just as a loud explosion went off in the middle of the camp causing everyone to turn their heads in the direction of the explosion where they noticed sparks and a blue light coming in the direction of the explosion.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Franklin before a loud crashing sound caused the group to turn their attention to a Humvee that crashed into a building along with a few cars that were now stalled causing people to step out of their cars in a confusion.

"What the hell is this?" yelled Packie as he grabbed his Walkie Talkie only to see that it wasn't working.

"The fuck." Started Franklin as he noticed his Walkie Talkie also wasn't working.

"Graphite Bomb." Said Niko earning the attention of the group. "The Americans used these bombs in Serbia in 1999 to knock out the countries power." He added earning wide eyes from the group.

"I guess I see why Mark said there was no going back after this part…we're damn near terrorist." Stated Franklin.

"Yes but we can rich terrorist after we get this job over with." Said Packie before Franklin looked around and noticed that they were down a man.

"Where'd the mute nigga go?" he asked before Niko pointed out the two soldiers where they noticed a masked Claude approaching the men with a pistol with a silencer attachment hidden behind his back.

As the men looked up at him the Silent Assassin of Liberty City made his move and fired two shots that hit both men in the face and instantly killed them.

"Shit I guess we've started." Said Packie as he, Niko, and Franklin pulled down their mask before following Claude into the building.

"I guess this is why Mark told us to use these." Said Franklin as he reached into his backpocket and pulled out a Flare Gun before pointing it into the air and then firing the device upward creating a bright light that earned the attention of everyone on the base.

" _Mark you are a go."_ Said Maggie over a Walkie Talkie.

"Understood." Said Mark as a few soldiers on the tank course that were eyeing the flare were taken off-guard by a loud explosion that came from inside the warehouse where they housed the tanks.

"We're on the move." Said Felix as Mark slammed his foot down on a petal on the floor sending an M1A1 Abram Tank speeding out of the hole in the wall and making it somewhat bigger in the process.

"Alright go right." Said Felix as he tried to direct Mark who tried to turn the vehicle right but instead only managed to turn the gun right. "I said turn it right not us right." The Salvadoran man yelled with anger in his voice.

"This ain't as easy as you think." Mark shot back finally getting the tank to turn right before speeding away from the tank course and onto the streets.

"I don't get it how exactly is this tank working?" asked Felix.

"I had Trueblood install some countermeasures on the tank that shields it from the Graphite. So it can drive and gun works but the targeting system, radio, jammers, you know anything that causes a great deal of electricity to be used isn't operational." Said Mark.

"Are the other tanks like that?" the Azteca leader asked.

"No they don't work, but only for fifteen minutes that about as long as we got to steal the vault and get clear of here." The Samoan replied to Felix's shock.

"That's not a lot of time." Said Felix as he noticed a few people running away from the tank as it approached their stalled cars.

"Which is exactly why we don't have time for go around these cars." Replied Mark as he slammed on the gas petal sending the tank flying forward and crawling over the stalled cars crushing them in the process.

"Man I need to get one of these." Said Mark with a chuckle as a few soldiers with Javelin Missiles coming their way.

"Mark-." Started Felix.

"Don't worry about them, the explosion knocked out their targeting systems and without it those things are-." Started Mark before an explosion outside the tank caused Mark and Felix to be knocked around.

"The hell!" said Mark as the group noticed a soldier with a M72 LAW aimed at the group.

"Well the ones without targeting systems can be used. HIT EM HARD!" Mark yelled causing Felix to jump out of the tank, hop on the .50 Caliber Machine Gun, and lay down fire on the soldier with the Rocket Launcher shredding him to pieces in a hail of bullets.

"You get us to the vault I'll focus on these guys." Stated Felix earning a nod from Mark who continued to push the tank over the vehicles while Felix laydown more fire on a group of soldiers killing two and forcing three more into cover while he took the momentary time to breath to let the heavy machine gun cool off.

"That's a big safe." Stated Packie as the four men found themselves standing before a eight foot high bank vault that looked like it could have been used a bunker to protect the president sitting in the middle of an empty room that had a few dead security guards inside.

"Let's get to work." Said Niko as the group approached the vault and started to strap bombs around it while Niko boosted Packie up on top of the vault. The Irish man then extended his hand to Niko who quickly grabbed it allowing Packie to hoist him up onto the vault.

"Alright let's do this." Said Packie as he reached into his bag and pulled out a rather large Cast Iron Hook.

"Glad to have that thing off my back." Said Packie as he watched Niko pull out a welding torch from his backpack and began to weld the hook on the top of the safe.

"Don't burn yourself." Stated Packie as he watched Claude and Franklin doing the same with another hook on the otherside of the vault.

"Outta the way." Yelled Mark as he ran down a Humvee that a few soldiers were using for cover causing the men to run for cover while Felix layed down fire on the soldiers carrying the more heavier weapons that could really do some damage to the war-machine.

"Shit!" yelled Felix as he took a shot to the chest from a Sniper, luckily the bullet didn't pierce his armor but the action was enough to make the Salvadoran man jump back down into the tank.

"I hope we're close to the vault because those Vatos are getting vicious out there." Yelled Felix earning a nod from Mark.

"Don't worry we are." Said Mark as the sight of the building quickly came into their sites.

"Preparing to fire main cannon." Said Mark as he turned the gun in the direction of the small building.

"What if the others aren't done?" Felix asked while Mark continued to prep the gun.

"Be ready to reload on my mark." Said Mark as he put his finger on the gun.

"Come on!" said Franklin as he hopped off the top of the vault with Niko, Packie, and Claude before running away from the vault just as Mark pressed down on the trigger launching the powerful 120mm high-explosive round towards the small building where it quickly collided with the top metal structure and created loud explosion as everyone watched the top of the building utterly collapsed just as Franklin and the others ran out the front.

"Damnit he could have given us more time to get out." Yelled Packie as he rubbed his ringing ears while Franklin and the others lifted their heads in surprise to see the tank just a few feet from the building.

"Well he had one hell of a distraction plan." Said Niko with a half-chuckle while Felix finished loading the gun from the tank.

"You're set." He said while Mark lowered the gun causing Niko and the others to run away as he fired another shot that hit the front of the building and blew a hole that widened the front door and caused another portion of the top half of the building to fall.

"One more should do it." Said Mark as Felix started to reload main gun a series of shocks and tremors had left both him and Mark shaken.

"What the-." Started the youngest Roman before he and Felix looked back and noticed a soldier carrying a Rocket Launcher riding atop another Abram's tank.

"MARK VAMONOS!" Felix yelled causing Mark to send the rocketing forward while the second tank fired a round that slammed against the back of the tank stalling the vehicle.

"Damnit we're sitting ducks." Said Felix as Mark forced the main cannon to turn back to towards the building.

"There's a bottom hatch prepare to leave." Said Mark as he prepped the main cannon while Felix jumped from his seat and opened the bottom hatch to the tank.

"Mark come on!" he yelled while Mark tried to line up a shot at the building with the knowledge that the other tank was doing the same.

"DAMNIT COME ON!" yelled Felix as Mark fired the round striking the building again and finally collapsing the building just enough to expose the top of the vault.

"Hell-." Started Mark before he felt someone grab his leg and looked down to notice Felix gripping his ankle and then pulling him out of the seat just as the other tank fired an armor-piercing round that impacted the top half of the tank and literally ripped a hole through it.

"GO GO GO!" Mark yelled before running off with Felix just as the tank exploded.

"Talk about cutting it close." Said Mark as a two soldiers turned their guns on them, but before they could fire they were struck four times in the chest and twice in the neck causing Mark and Felix to turn their heads and notice Claude and Niko holding Pistols up at the soldiers.

"Come on!" Franklin yelled causing Mark and Felix to rush towards what remained of the building where they noticed the top of the vault was almost completely exposed for the group.

"Glad you could join us boys." Yelled Packie as he shot a Soldier in the neck before handing Mark and Felix Pistols of their own.

"Let's get the party started." Said Mark as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a flare gun of his before firing a flare high above the group's head catching a few soldiers by surprise.

"That's the signal, let's go." Yelled Maggie causing Trevor and CJ to start up the two aircrafts before flying in the direction of the flare.

"Keep um back." Yelled Mark as he fired four shots at a soldiers striking him once in the vest and again in the face.

"Easier said than done when you're outgunned." Yelled Packie as a soldier tossed a Hand Grenade in the direction of the group.

"Grenade!" yelled Felix who watched as Niko moved backwards to catch the Grenade before tossing it back at the soldiers. As the explosive went off a violent sound spread across all their ears as they noticed several soldiers had been killed in the blast.

"Lookout!" yelled Franklin as he shot a soldier in the leg before watching as the man's head exploded from a bullet to the head courtesy of Claude.

"Thanks man." The Forum Gangster said earning continued silence from Claude who fired four more shots and hit a soldier with a Sniper Rifle in the eye.

"Ah shit!" said Mark as the group noticed the tank from earlier moving it's cannon to fire on them.

"DO IT!" Mark yelled before the group watched in surprise as the tank was struck by a rocket and went up in a fiery explosion just another rocket slammed into a group of soldiers killing nine of them and sending their bodies flying in all directions.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLES!" yelled Trevor as Michael and Maggie fired a barrage of rounds from the Minigun's attached to the back of the helicopter down on the soldiers while Huang did the same with Lester sitting beside him with a Rocket Launcher.

"YEAH FUCK YOU!" yelled Lester as he fired another Rocket that struck a vehicle that a group of soldiers were using as cover, killing the men and giving the ground team enough breathing room to move.

"Come on!" said Niko as the group started to climb on the vault just as the helicopters started to hover before them.

"Lower the cables." Yelled Trevor as Michael and Huang moved their positions and quickly grabbed opened the bottom hatch of the chopper before dropping down two long cables that hit the top of the vault with a loud banging sound.

"Tie um up." Mark yelled before he and Felix grabbed one cable while Niko and Packie grabbed another and then connecting them to the hooks that were welded to the vault.

"Lay down fire so they can climb up!" said Trevor as gunners directed their fire towards the soldiers while the group on top of the vault watched as a rope ladder fell on the vault.

"Make your way up." Yelled Mark as he, Felix, and Claude layed down cover fire while Niko and Packie started climbing the rope ladder.

"Go!" Mark yelled causing Felix and Claude to run for the ladder and begin climbing it while Mark continued to shoot at the soldiers.

"Come on Mark!" yelled Felix who watched as Mark shook his head before grabbing one of the ropes of the chopper.

"I'll hang down here just get us outta here, we don't have long before the Graphite wears down." Mark yelled while continuing to shoot at the group.

"GO!" yelled Felix to Maggie's surprise before she watched as CJ pulled up on the throttle of chopper while Trevor did the same causing Mark to hold on to the rope tighter as he felt the vault start to move.

"Come on give way." Mark yelled as Trevor and CJ pulled harder on the throttle just as the group noticed another tank moving in the direction of the building.

"Mark!" yelled Maggie earning the attention of the youngest Roman who looked up and watched as she dropped an M32 Grenade Launcher next to Mark who quickly grabbed the weapon and fired a Grenade in the direction of the Tank striking the .50 Caliber Machine Gun and blowing it off the vehicle.

He then directed his fire on a group of soldiers with Rocket Launchers, and in one shot sent the young men flying with their body parts raining down on their comrades.

"MARK MOVE!" Maggie yelled causing Mark to lift his head and notice Abram Tanks moving its main cannon in his direction.

"NO NO NO NO!" Mark yelled while running to the back of the Vault just as the tank fired hitting the front and causing a violent shockwave that shook knocked Mark off the Vault and caused him to grab the back edge.

"I think we got it." Yelled CJ as the vault started to ascend upward while Mark struggled to keep a hold on the edge.

"Good get us outta here now." Yelled Lester as CJ and Trevor sent their choppers moving forward while the soldiers down below continued to shoot at the choppers.

"DAMN!" Mark yelled as he finally managed to climb back on top of the vault and grab a hold of one of the cables.

"And we are outta here." Yelled Trevor with a chuckle earning nods and chuckles from the group as Mark noticed that the group was flying over the barricade surrounding the base earning a wide smile from the Samoan.

"We did it…we did it." He said to himself with a hint of happiness in his tone while Felix and Maggie looked below the chopper and noticed Mark holding onto the cable for dear life.

"Alright then we're away from the base, but we're not outta the woodworks yet so sit tight and be prepared for anything, until we get to the drop point." Stated Michael earning nods from the group.

 **Santa Ross County Jail**

The sound of a loud buzzer easily broke the silence that was going through the county jail causing Martin to open his eyes and violently shake his head before he noticed that his cell door was opening along with the others. Along with the open door came a bright light shining through his opened for door that seemed to brighten the Roman's mood.

As he stepped out of his cell with his roommate he quickly noticed Lee, Mercy, Trip, Link, and Jericho step out of their cells as well as the other inmates housed in the unit who each seemed to be rubbing their eyes to get them to adjust to the light.

"Count!" yelled a guard as Martin couldn't help but smile at his new freedom as the guards started to count them off.

 **Northern San Andreas**

"HERE THEY COME!" yelled Felix earning the attention of everyone in the two Chinook's who quickly noticed three Apache Helicopters following after the group.

"So much for smooth flying." Said Felix as he and Niko quickly hopped on the two back Machine Guns on their chopper while Michael and Franklin hopped on the other.

"Knock um outta the sky." Yelled Trevor as the group fired a barrage of rounds at the attack choppers shredding one to pieces and causing it to fall from the skies while the other two moved to evade the shots.

"We got a lock." Said one pilot as he fired a single missile from his chopper directed at Trevor's chopper.

"SHIT!" said Felix as he started to shoot at the missile blasting it out of the sky but in his momentary lapse the second chopper fired a missile of its own that collided with the side of CJ's Chinook, shaking the vehicle and the Vault in the process and causing Mark to wobble while noticing a small hole in the side of the chopper.

"Damn!" said Mark as he noticed fire coming from the side of the helicopter. "That thing won't stay airborne forever." He added before lifting his Grenade Launcher and firing a shot that collided with the tail rotor of one Apache causing the vehicle to spin and begin to lose altitude as the pilot fought desperately to control the aircraft. His actions seemed to be in vain as Mark fired two more Grenades that slammed into the side of the Apache putting a hole in the side and causing it to fall from the sky.

"This thing won't stay up in the air for long." Yelled CJ he fought to keep the Chinook steady.

"We aren't far away from where we need to be try and hold on." Yelled Trevor only for CJ to look down at the console before speaking.

"GET READY TO JUMP!" the Grove Street OG yelled to the group's surprise.

"What?" asked Packie with wide eyes.

"This choppers going down so unless you niggas want to be on it when it does I suggest you jump to the other chopper now dawgs." He yelled.

"He's right get ready to jump." said Felix as the group watched Lester open the side door to the other helicopter and motion for the others to jump.

"Is this shit safe?" asked Franklin before the group was taken by surprise as they watched Maggie run before leaping out the door of the Chinook and land safely into the other.

"If she can do it…so can we." Yelled Felix as he jumped next followed by Niko, then Packie, and then Huang.

"What about you dawg." Yelled Franklin as he looked to CJ who continued to look away from him.

"Don't worry about me F, I got this shit." He replied earning a slight nod from Franklin who looked to Claude only to see the man continuing to fire the Turrent at the choppers.

"Aye man let's go." He yelled before jumping to the other Chinook where he managed to latch onto the side.

"So you going down with me?" CJ asked while sending a look back at Claude who continued to shoot, but managed to look over his shoulder at the Grove Street OG. In that momentary distraction thought CJ watched with wide eyes as a missile was fired from the last remaining Apache and flew at the group.

As Mark looked up, he watched in awe as the missile slammed directly into the back of CJ's Chinook and created a loud explosion from the inside that shook the vehicle and left the youngest Roman seeing fire coming from the back.

"Mark if you don't want me to drag you down you better cut the cable." Yelled CJ over his Walkie Talkie as he tried to ignore the ringing in his ears as they leaked blood onto the console while a few pieces of glass were lodged into his chest.

Taking the man's advice the youngest Roman nodded before he loaded another Grenade into his Launcher and fired a single shot that hit the welded hook on the vault, blowing it and causing the cable to release and for one side of it to fall downward and drag Trevor's Chinook down while Mark grabbed the other cable in an attempt to keep from falling.

"GROVE STREET FOR LIFE!" yelled CJ as forcibly jerked his chopper backwards into the path of the last attack chopper. As the two vehicles collided a violent explosion ensued that left a deafing explosion that damaged almost everyone's ears.

"SHIT!" yelled Franklin as he lost his grip on the side of the Chinook and fell from the vehicle while Michael tried to grab his hand.

"FRANK!" yelled Michael only to look down and notice the Forum Gangster being held by his wrist courtesy of the youngest Roman.

"Thanks for save Mark." Said Franklin earning a chuckle from the youngest Roman.

"You better hope we get to our location soon or else I'm drop your fat-ass." Mark replied earning a slight chuckle from the Forum Gangster.

"Looks like you about to get your wish fam." Franklin shot back as Mark noticed that the group had arrived at a railway where a stalled train with four carry carts were located.

"Thank god for that." Said Mark as Trevor moved to hover the chopper over one of the middle carts.

"Set us down gently T." yelled Michael as the Meth Addicted Bank Robber took his advice and slowly lowered the vault onto the cart allowing Mark and Franklin to jump from vault and down to the cart.

"Shit never thought I'd miss solid ground." Said the Chamberlain Native earning a chuckle from the youngest Roman.

"Hell yeah!" replied Mark as he watched Trevor land his chopper before watching Maggie and the others climb out before rushing towards the train.

"Glad you're in one piece." Said Mark as he and Maggie shared a quick hug.

"I should be telling you that." The woman replied before Mark nodded his head at Felix who returned the good.

"Hate to break-up the reunion, but we need to go-." Started Lester before he was taken down by a bullet striking him in the back.

"Lester!" yelled Michael as he moved to the fallen man while the rest of the group lifted their heads and noticed another two Apache Attack Choppers leading three Blackhawks to their locations.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" yelled Niko as Trevor moved to make his way to the control car of the train while Mark, Maggie, Felix, Packie, Niko, Huang, and Franklin grabbed a few weapons that they had left on the train in case they faced more fighting.

"We made it this far let's not end it here." Yelled Mark as he clutched his G36C Assault Rifle tightly while Felix stood beside him with M4A1 Assault Rifle, along with Maggie who was holding a Tactical M1 Carbine.

"Hit them hard." Yelled Packie as he and Niko fired their M16 Assault Rifles in the direction of the first Blackhawk as it over the last cart where the group watched ropes come out of the vehicle followed by a few solider's roping down.

"They're trying to board us." Yelled Felix as the group sent a barrage of bullets in the direction the soldiers only to move to cover as the two attack choppers fired a barrage of bullets at the group forcing them into cover.

"Hang on Lester." Said Michael as he kept pressure on Lester's wound while Franklin layed down cover fire with his AK-47 Assault Rifle.

"T!" he screamed just as Trevor finally managed to get the train started and sent it moving forward at a slow pace but his actions were a little late as fifteen soldiers were now on the back of the train firing on the group.

"This is more than we bargained for mano." Yelled Felix as he and Mark continued to shoot at the soldiers.

"Let's just hope this is all we got left." Mark replied while lining up a shot and hitting a soldier once in the neck before taking two shots to his chest that didn't break his armor.

"Is dying for another man's money worth it?" yelled Maggie as she struck a soldier in the right eye before ducking for cover as the rest sent a barrage of rounds her way. Two more soldiers were then taken down by Niko who fired another shot that hit a soldier in the right cheek.

"Lookout!" yelled Huang as he fired thirteen shots from a Mini Uzi that hit a soldier eight times in the chest and twice in the face.

"Thanks!" said Niko who smiled at the Chinese man before watching him shoot another soldier down with four shots to the face.

"Choppers coming for another pass." Yelled Felix as the group one of the attack choppers moving towards the train.

"DAMN YOU!" said Mark as he fired a barrage of round at the vehicle along with Felix and Maggie only to watch as their bullets bounced off the armored vehicle. Their eyes then widened in terror as the chopper fired a missile aimed directly at their cart.

"MOVE!" the group yelled almost entirely at once before running for cover just as the projectile slammed into the back of the box-cart blowing off the last two carts and the remaining soldiers on them in the process.

"Damn!" said Mark as he tried to ignore the ringing in his ears before feeling a pair of arms latch onto his shoulders and pull him up against the vault. He then looked back and noticed that the man carrying him was Felix, he had to do a double take on the Azteca leader because the man seemed unrecognizable with blood leaking from a gash on the side of his head and a good portion of his hair seemed to have been burned off in the explosion.

"Hang in there man." The Salvadoran said before handing Mark his weapon and then running off while the youngest Roman turned his head and noticed Maggie lying beside him with a gash on the side of her head.

"Knock that shit outta the sky." Yelled Niko as he, Packie, and Huang continued to shoot at the choppers despite their many injuries. Their efforts seemed to be fruitless though as they watched the second chopper preparing itself to fire another missile.

"No!" whispered Mark as he closed his eyes before a distant explosion caught his attention and caused him to lift his head and notice that the chopper was falling from the skies in a ball of fire.

"What the fuck?" asked Franklin as the group noticed the Blackhawks soon following suit while the last remaining attack chopper seemed to be moving to avoid what was hitting them.

"Excuse me boys." Came a familiar voice that caused Mark to lift his head up and notice a familiar Merryweather soldier standing beside him carrying a large weapon on her shoulders.

"Veronica." He said earning a half-smile from the woman.

"I expect a cut of the gold for this." The woman replied before Mark watched her walk away from him, swaying her hips in the process.

"The fuck did you come from?" asked Packie as he, Niko, Huang, and Franklin watched as the woman lifted a Quad-Rocket Launcher on her shoulder before taking aim at the last remaining chopper.

"See ya!" she said before pulling the trigger on the weapon and sending all four Rockets zooming out of the launcher before slamming into the Apache and watching as the vehicle went up in a fiery ball of fire before slamming back down on the train tracks.

"Well that was fun." The woman replied with a slight chuckle before looking back at Mark and giving the man a half-smile that he returned to her before he finally passed out from exhaustion.

"Shit is it over?" asked Felix as the group watched him rub some of the blood from his eyes.

"Lester needs a doctor." Yelled Michael as the group ran to the computer hacker who was lying face down on the ground. "Hold on Lester, hold on." He stated as the man finally lost consciousness.

 **Santa Ross County Jail**

The feeling of freedom, or as free as one could get in prison, seemed to be the only thing bringing a smile to the face of the eldest Roman as he sat at a table playing cards with Link and Jericho who also seemed to be in a state of happiness after getting out of their cells.

"Seriously I thought I was gonna go stir crazy in there." Stated Jericho earning a nod from Link.

"I know what you mean man, guys always tell me isolation was inhumane well I believe them now." The blonde haired man replied while Martin handed the duo his cards.

"I contemplated suicide in there." He said earning the attention of both men. "Lockdown that was the number one thing I hated when I was serving time because that shit breaks you and the older you are…the harder the shit is." He said just as Lee, Mercy, and Trip approached the group.

"How'd you guys handle isolation?" asked Jericho as the trio shook their heads at his response.

"Wasn't that big a deal for us." Said Trip with a chuckle.

"One of Merryweather's training methods is to put us in isolation. It's meant to teach us to withstand extreme tortures such as lockdowns." Stated Mercy earning a chuckle from Link.

"Lucky you!" he replied earning chuckles from the duo.

"Guys look." Said Lee earning the attention of the group as they turned to the television in the unit that was playing a news broadcast.

" _Authorities are still wondering if today's attack on Fort Dawson was an act of terror or just a well-planned, well-executed robberies. The suspects detonated a bomb that deactivate all electronics on the base, then hijacked a tank, and used it to lead a path of destruction in route to a secure vault filled with over two-hundred million dollars-worth of gold-."_ She continued while Martin and the others found themselves chuckling at the news.

"I guess Mark still hasn't forgotten about us." Said Mercy earning a nods from the group.

"You gotta wonder what Percival is gonna have him do now though. Robbing a military base of gold isn't an easy task." Stated Lee earning a nod from Martin and the others.

The group then noticed a guard carrying a piece of paper stepped into the unit with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Roman, Shen, Ramirez, Tripplet, Mackey, and Johnson today is your lucky day boys." The guard stated earning confused looks from the group.

"Why's that?" asked Lee as all eyes in the unit quickly fell on the group.

"Shut your mouth and just follow me." He said causing the group's to send looks to each other before following after the guard while the Rifa's in the dorm watched them closely.

 **Blaine County**

Things were finally starting to return to Mark as icy cold water splashed across his face causing him to open his eyes and notice Veronica standing over him with a white bucket in her hands.

"Glad you could join us in the world of the living." She said with a half-smile earning a followed smile from Mark.

"Fuck you!" he said before slowly rising to his feet and cracking his neck. "Where are the others?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Your wife, Mr. Quintero, the Eastern European man, the Irish guy, and the Chinese man are out front trying to open the vault. The other three went to take that other man to the hospital." She replied earning a nod from Mark.

"How was he looking?" Mark asked earning a roll of the eyes from Veronica.

"He didn't look good when you brought him along for this." She replied earning a roll of the eyes from Mark.

"CJ and Claude are dead because of me." He stated earning a chuckle from Veronica.

"Please you can't be seriously beating yourself up over them, they knew what they were getting into when they agreed to this. You can't blame yourself for it, the promise of easy money makes all men weak." She stated earning a slight nod from Mark.

"Now get your ass up and give me the cut of the money for those two dead guys before Percival gets here and takes it all." She stated earning a roll of the eyes from Mark before he rose to his feet and followed the woman out of the office area of Trevor's air hanger where the group noticed Maggie, Felix, Niko, Packie, and Huang standing around the vault.

"We didn't steal it just to look at it stupid." Said Mark earning the group's attention before Maggie ran at Mark and wrapped her arms around him while he rubbed her head.

"Glad to see you are still in one piece." Said Niko with a smile.

"You one tough son of a bitch." Said Packie as he shook hands with Mark who sent a look to Felix who couldn't help but smile at seeing the Roman on his feet.

"Alright, let's get this thing open." Said Mark earning chuckles from the group.

"Yeah good luck with that, we used explosives already." Replied Packie as they watched Mark chuckle at the statement.

"Brute force get's you nowhere." He replied before approaching the vault and giving the lock a good once over before turning to Veronica.

"Are you gonna tell me the combo are watch me struggle?" he asked before all eyes fell on the woman.

"I'd rather not." She replied before approaching the front of the vault and beginning to put in the combination.

"Wait you knew the combination this entire time, but all you've been doing is watch us struggle to get the shit open?" Packie asked with venom in his tone that only seemed to bring a smile to Veronica's face.

"Yes I did, but in my defense it was funny to watch you try." She replied earning a slight chuckle from the man.

"I like her already." He replied earning a slight nod from Niko before the group heard the tumblers on the vault finally give way allowing Mark and Felix to pull the door open where the group quickly noticed that it was filled to the brim with gold bricks.

"Father of Christ." Said Packie as the Irish gangster couldn't help but smile at the sight before him.

"Can I trust you will put some gold to the side for those that aren't here?" Mark asked earning nods from the group while Veronica rolled her eyes before moving to grab a few bricks and then beginning to place them in her car while Niko, Packie, and Huang did the same.

"We did it." Said Maggie as she stood next to Mark who nodded his head at her statement.

"Aye we did and I gotta be honest I didn't think we were gonna make a few times back there." He said earning a kiss on the cheek from the Chinese-Filipino woman.

"We always find a way." She replied while sending a look to Felix. "Why aren't you two speaking with each other?" she asked earning a few seconds of silence from the Roman.

"Let's just say we're having a conflict of interest at the moment." He replied earning a confused look from Maggie before the group noticed a black limo driving towards the airfield with two SUV following.

"Did you get it?" Mark asked earning a nod from Packie and Niko while Veronica slipped off into the shadows to avoid her boss as the vehicles finally came to a halt.

The group then watched closely as Percival stepped out the backseat of the limo with Trueblood in tow while Mark, Maggie, and Felix watched the man closely.

"My my my Marcus, I didn't think I'd be seeing you again after today." Said Percival as Mark eyed the man closely. "But, you always were the stubborn type weren't you." He added before looking to his armed escort and then motioning for them to take the gold.

"This is why I'm having a hard time letting you go Marcus, with the right incentive…you can move Heaven, Hell, and Earth just to get what you want." He added with a chuckle.

"Cut the crap and just give me my next assignment." Mark replied earning a slight nod from Percival.

"Very well…if you will step into my limo please alone." He said earning a slight nod from Mark who looked to Maggie before following Percival into his limo and hopping in the back while Maggie and the others waited for them.

"What taking so long?" asked Packie before the group watched Mark step out of the limo with a half-smile on his face.

"That's it fake that smile." Said Percival as he wrapped his arm over Mark's shoulder before the youngest Roman approached the group.

"He's letting them out." Mark stated to Maggie's surprise and Felix's shock. "Martin, Lee, Mercy, Trip, Link, and Jericho are all being released as we speak." He added earning a smile from Maggie before she ran up to hug Mark while Felix watched the duo.

The Salvadoran man wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth but something about this turn of events didn't smell right to him.

As Mark continued to hug a crying Maggie he couldn't help but send an angry look to Percival while the man's words ran through his head.

" _Mark what if I told you that there was no rat in your group."_ Came the familiar voice of Percival as Mark felt a wave of confusion wash over his head. " _What if I told you that your brother and those other two guys didn't rat, that I just told you that to see if you were really willing to do it."_

The Roman then noticed a wide smile spread across Percival's face that seemed to anger him even more.

" _You killed your own brother…and you're going to do it again."_ Mark then felt Maggie tighten her grip on him while Felix continued to watch him closely. " _I let your friends go and dropped all charges against them, and in three days I expect you to bring me the corpse of one of them."_

As those words wrung through the head of Marcus he felt a great deal of anger wash over him that was not only directed at Percival but also himself… **Marrick was telling the truth, yet he killed him anyway.**

 **Authors Note: BOOM Cliffhanger and a fucked up ending on top of it that I hoped you all enjoyed. I hope you liked this chapter, like I mentioned in New Arcadia the last time I wrote this up it was over 17,000 words and it wasn't even finished yet but because of a power outage that made me lose it I had to retype it. And because I missed my deadline I took out something such as a Mark and Maggie lemon, a slight lemon between Amanda and Michael that went along with Trevor and his lemon with the strippers and a Eva and Felix lemon. Reasons for so many lemons was because come on it's the day before a heist where you can die or go to jail…I'd be fucking.**

 **I also cut another talk scene about CJ and Claude and the reason why the two of them don't like each other. My reason for that is because we already know why they don't like each other and it seemed irrelevant if both characters are gonna die anyway.**

 **There was also a scene where Tamika brings Jasmine to the jail to see Martin after the lockdown is lifted and another shootout where Mark, Felix, and Franklin were actually thrown from the chopper over a small river and had to steal a Zodiac and use it to fight their way to the train. I think this was enough though.**

 **Mark's conversation with Veronica where she said "Nobodies that Gay" is something I've heard a number of gay people in my lifetime say dude and girls. There's always that one person that can make them go straight for some reason or another.**

 **As for the heist itself, the idea came from numerous things. Franklin's group dressing up as someone playing paintball to get on the base was based off a heist from Animal Kingdom (and yes some military bases do let civilians come on to play paintball, they do it down here it's like fifty dollars for a thirty minute game where you provide your own gun and gear and play in either a jungle or urban setting.**

 **Mark and Felix stealing the tank was my idea but I got it from the heist in V where you use the bulldozer. If it's useful and it's in the vicinity of your heist use it that all I can say on that.**

 **The idea of using the two choppers to lift the vault came from that bank robbery mission at the start of Saints Row 3, the shootout with the Apaches was based off that mission in Resident Evil 6 where Jake and Sherry had to shoot down choppers following them, the train idea was recycled from the heist UD heist, and the idea of using the Graphite Bomb came from an episode of the Last Ship. What Niko said about the US using Graphite in Serbia is true. The thing about Graphite unlike a regular EMP is that it's easy to make and it only knocks out power for a few hours.**

 **Now on to the deaths, I promised my readers that this heist was gonna be a big one and having people die trying to pull it off shows the difficulty of the heist and this was a difficult heist for anyone. Having CJ should have been predictable, you could tell from his talk with Franklin that he was having regrets about the things he's done and only wanted to do the heist because he wanted to make up for it. So him sacrificing himself to save Mark and the others seems fitting.**

 **As for Claude…nobody can ever get a read on Claude for anything so having him killed is like having an unnamed person killed the only difference is that he actually had a name.**

 **As for Lester, he's questionable at best I haven't decided if I wanted him to live or die from his injuries yet.**

 **I have to ask are you really hating Percival yet for what he did lying about Marrick ratting to have Mark kill him. Let me tell I've been waiting to write that in for a while now you guys just don't understand and him having Mark kill one of his own that's a lot to take in.**

 **One more chapter down and only three more to go until the end, and let me tell you now next chapter there will be a major character death and I mean a major character death that will tie into two different ways this story will end with a good ending or a bad ending. So I'm asking you the reader to decide which ending you want to have a good ending or a bad ending it's your choice and let me know what you want.**

 **I don't want to go into too much detail about next chapter but I will leave you with this…Mark makes his choice.**

 **Thank you all for reading and be safe ZIlla 2000 out.**


	36. Fighting Against Ghost

Good Ending

Chapter 36: Someone Must Die,

Who's It gonna be Marcus

 **Los Santos (Two Days Later)**

The sun had finally started to rise on this day in Los Santos as Maggie found herself slowly opening her eyes and quickly recognizing the smell of bacon and eggs that seemed to have replaced the clean oxygen in her home. As she took another whiff of the air the Veteran was quickly met with the rumbling sound of her stomach that caused her to step out of her bed, send a look to Marron who was still sleep, and then make her way out of the room.

As the Chinese-Filipino woman stepped out of the room she quickly sent a look to the kitchen where she noticed a familiar Samoan man standing over the stove flipping over pieces of bacon. This simple feet seemed to bring a smile to the face of Maggie. Seeing her husband, the man who'd been dubbed the King of Ruin because of his ability to wipe out entire gangs, doing something as simple as cooking was a strange yet mystic sight.

He was a hardened soldier, warrior, and killer in every shape and form yet to see him doing so menial was…breath-taking.

"I believe it's my job to watch you while your back is turned, not the other way around." Stated Mark as he turned to face Maggie with a smile that she hadn't seen since Tweener and Trigger were alive.

"That's how it's supposed to be, but seeing someone like you doing something so simple like cooking is like seeing a blue eyed Asian." She replied earning a roll of the eyes from Marcus.

"I cook." This earning a chuckle from Maggie before she shot back. "Cooking up the material for a bomb over the stove doesn't count as cooking."

"It's counted as cooking in the Middle East, you remember how those terrorist were. They cook up a bomb in their kitchen and leave it on the side of the road in a heartbeat." He replied earning a slight chuckle from Maggie as she watched him drop a few eggs and some bacon on a plate before presenting it to her.

After taking a bite of the food and giving Mark a smile Maggie couldn't help but smile at the Roman who returned the gesture before walking back over to the stove and saying. "After you eat, get dressed and get Marron dressed. Martin's…sorta patched things up with Tamika so they're having a barbeque at his place and we've been invited with the others."

"Which reminds me, I gotta call Lee and the others to let them know." He shot back before wiping his hands clean and then moving walk inside of their bedroom.

After entering the room Mark quickly reached into his pants and pulled out his cellphone where he noticed he had a text message from a familiar number.

"Shit!" he muttered before feeling a pair of arms wrap around him from behind causing him to turn around and notice Maggie looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Don't bother them, they just got out of prison so you know what they're probably doing." She muttered causing Mark to lift his head in thought.

"OH YEAH!" screamed Megan as she found herself bent over the table in her home while a familiar Chinese man was plowing into her from behind.

"Are we still getting married." She asked through slow breaths while Lee gave a chuckle before responding with a "Hell Yeah."

"Oh god!" yelled a woman mixed with Mexican and African as she found herself lying stomach first on the back of a Caucasian woman while Mercy stood behind them both probing one girl and then moving to the other then back to the first in a synchronized session as a smile spread across the face of the biracial killer as he continued to go.

"You want me to slow down?" asked Tiffany as she found herself grinding on the lap of Trip causing the auburn haired man to look up with a smile before forcibly biting her on the neck and saying "Fuck that speed up."

"Shit!" said Link as he leaned his back with a smile before looking back down at Juliet as the blonde-haired stripper deep-throated his member. The Ex-LS Police Officer then sent a look across the room where he noticed his Jericho struggling with everything in him to not blow his load as Infernus deep-throated his member before pulling him out with a loud pop and then moving to lick and play with his balls.

"You probably got a point there." Said Mark as he looked back down at Maggie who gave a chuckle before moving to wrap her hands around his.

"Maybe we should do the same, it's been a while…for the both of us." She replied earning a half-smile from Mark who moved to kiss the woman on the top of her hands before moving to do the same with her lips.

 **Rancho**

Things were finally starting to come to Felix as he found himself rolling over in his bed and noticing a familiar girl sleeping next to him. The sight of Eva didn't seem to bother the Azteca shotcaller because the day was the day he had to make the biggest decision in his young life.

His deadline was today, so either Marcus Roman was dead by the end of the day or he would more then likely be dead before the end of the week.

Felix didn't get much sleep the night before, his mind kept working against him. The more he thought about not killing Mark the knowledge of his own demise and maybe the destruction of his entire Varrio seemed to worm its way into his thoughts. Then the more he thought about killing Marcus and becoming a member his conscious and logic seemed to work against him.

He knew that if he was successful in killing Mark it wouldn't be long before Maggie and the others found out. This caused the memories of what the group did to Tully to play out through the head of the Salvadoran man. Dying was easy but living through nonstop torture and the haunting memory of everyone you ever cared about being dead because of you seemed to bring a lot of pain into his mind.

Before the Salvadoran man can think more on his decision he was interrupted as Eva rolled over to look the Azteca leader in the face and notice the look of panic and confusion on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked while moving to rub the side of Felix's face causing him to move his hand against her hand. "Is this about the Onda thing?" she asked while Felix remained silent.

"Yeah!" he finally admitted causing Eva to move forward and wrap the man into her arms.

"Just do what you think is right, I know you will." She said before moving to give the Salvadoran man a quick kiss on the cheek. The gesture was small but Felix couldn't help himself but to smile and blush at the action. He wasn't really the type to open up to the world about his feelings, especially another Azteca, but Eva was someone different she wasn't like the average Chola. She was better and what made her better was the fact that she was all his.

As Eva went to move her hand over his Felix gave her another smile, but that smile was soon erased as Eva quickly moved to climb on top of him and straddle his lap.

"Eva, stop-." He started before the woman interrupted him.

"No…we both need this." She replied before slowly grinding her hips against groin and causing the Salvadoran man to let out a low moan of pleasure before Eva leaned down and moved to plant another kiss on Felix's lips, but this time he fell into the kiss and easily deepened it as he slid his tongue between the Chola's lips and glided the muscle over her own.

The Azteca leader then threw his head back and gave another pleasure filled sigh as Eva pulled up his shirt and moved to plant kisses down his chest. He then started to shutter as he felt the homegirl run her tongue over his nipple with a wicked smile on her face.

"You like that?" she asked with an evil chuckle earning a slight smile from Felix before he lifted himself up to press his lips against Eva's for a deep kiss then moving to run his hands through her long dark before while she pulled of her shirt and tossed it to the otherside of the room.

" **Si Mami Que Tiene Un Cuerpo Hermosa**." The Salvadoran man said with a smile as he took in the sight of the woman's toned stomach, dark brown areolas, and erect nipples before planting kisses on both of her breast.

"Show me how much you like them." Eva shot out earning a smile from Felix before he captured the woman's right nipple in his mouth while massaging her left with his hand and learning a low moan from Eva as he felt the woman forcibly grind into his hips and grip the back of his head to keep his mouth in place.

As Felix and Eva continued their acts of foreplay they didn't seem to be alone in Los Santos as Mark found himself sitting on his living room with couch with his lips connected to Maggie's while the woman straddled his lap, and swirled her tongue around his own.

"You think we have enough time for this?" Mark asked after breaking the kiss.

"We have a good thirty minutes before Marron wakes up." She stated while moving to wrap her arms around the neck of her husband of African and Samoan descent. "Let's take advantage of it." She asked in a pleading tone that Mark only seemed to smile at before speaking.

"Well then when you put it that way." He said before giving her a light slap on the right butt cheek that caused the Veteran to give a low yelp. The slap was somewhat light but she was only wearing a pair of underwear under her long pink shirt. She then gave a sigh of relief as she felt the Mercenary move his hands under her shirt and begin to relaxingly massage her butt.

"We only have a small window, but can I…?" he started before beginning to trail with his sentence to Maggie's confusion before she gave another low yelp and a slight shutter as she felt Mark move her panties to the side before using his index finger to lightly massage her anus.

"AH!" Maggie then gave a light shudder as she felt the youngest Roman gently move to slide his finger inside of her through her backdoor and cause a wicked smile to spread across the face of his wife.

"If you want that-." She started before slowly climbing off the lap of Marcus and moving to lie her back on the couch while her legs were still resting on Mark's hips. The Roman then watched with a smile as Maggie lifted up her pink shirt and revealed to him her bright white panties.

The woman then eyed her husband with a devlish grin as she noticed the lust, want, and desire in his eyes as he watched her slide her right hand over the front of her underwear before moving to pull them off and revealing to him her "Piece of Heaven.

"You're gonna have to earn that." She finished with a smile while Mark gave a light chuckle before the Veteran pulled his face down to her hips and allowed him to taste her.

"Don't stop papi." Said Eva as Felix continued to trace circles and assault her erect nipples with his tongue before giving an lust filled moan as he felt Eva move her somewhat cold hands down his pants and begin to massage his already erect member before a wicked smile spread across her face.

 **("Alquien debe estar feliz de verme.")**

" **Someone must be happy to see me."** She said while taking in the stunned look of Felix with a smile as he felt her use his foreskin to easily stroke him off and slowly gliding her tender fingers over his head.

The Salvadoran man then bit his lip and decided to fight through the pleasures as he quickly moved back up and started to plant kisses on Eva's toned stomach while caressing her tits. To his surprise the Chola had quickly grabbed both sides of his head and guided his mouth just over her belly button.

"Keep going." She said with a pleading mannerism that caused Felix to nod his head before launching a full scale assault on her navel with forceful kisses, swift swipes, and dagger like stabbing motions with his tongue and lips that caused Eva to give a lust filled shout as she felt herself beginning to get wet from the attention.

Felix had been told that a number of women loved getting their belly button fondled as much as their breast, ass, or vag but he never thought that it would leave a woman almost dripping and that seemed to be the case for Eva. As he looked down at the hem of the woman's underwear he could see a slight wet spot beginning to form in the front. The sight of which only seemed to make his member stand up almost to lengths he never knew he could reach.

Before he could think more on the matter Eva had actually pushed him back and forced him to lie on his back. The Azteca leader then closed his eyes in shock but upon opening them he was instantly grateful and swore he was now staring at the "Promise Land" as Eva's soaked panty covered vagina hovered his face.

He then felt her slide his pants off exposing his erect uncircumcised member and allowing it to be assault with the cold air before taking it in her hand and beginning to stroke him off while noticing the small amount of pre-cum already starting to flow out of his member.

"If you want me to do that, you're gonna have to give me something in return." She replied while slowly licking it up and causing Felix to give a low shutter before moving to pull her panties off before sticking out his tongue and gliding it over Eva's clit while hearing her give a low moan of pleasure.

"That's better." She said with ecstasy in her tone before opening her mouth and slowly taking in Felix's cock.

The Ex-Marine couldn't help but to give a loud moan as he felt Eva snake her tongue around his mouth while forcibly bobbing her head up and down. "Oh shit!" Felix as he felt the woman begin to massage his balls while continuing to suck him off.

"Two can play at that game." He replied while moving to slide a finger into her moist cunt and almost immediately beginning to pump them inside of her while taking his other hand and forcing her to sit on his face.

For every action there seemed to be a reaction and with this action Felix was quickly met with the loud popping sound similar to that of a person forcibly pulling a sucker out of their mouth as Eva lifted her head and gave a slight mouth of ecstasy as Felix pumped his fingers in and out of her while continuing to assault her swollen clitoris with his tongue.

His win seemed only momentary though as Eva forced him member back into her mouth and practically swallowed his entire length and caused Felix to almost buck with the new sensation as the Chola quickly pulled him out before moving to swiftly suck him off.

"Eva I'm gonna-." He started but his words seemed to only make the woman increase the speed of her stroking while sucker his member harder in an effort to milk him dry and Felix seemed to be following her action as he continued to finger and lick her softly until the duo both gave loud grunts of ecstasy and lust as they felt their climax happen almost in synch.

As Felix struggled for air he easily felt Eva relax her through so that he could fire his load deep down her throat while he continued to lick her dry.

After pulling him out the woman quickly moved to run her tongue inside her foreskin causing Felix to give a loud shutter while Eva gave a quick chuckle before moving to lie on top of him

"Are you ready for this?" the Salvadoran man asked before Eva gave a low chuckle with a smile before easing herself down on his cock until his entire length was fully inside of her.

"Yeah…I'm ready!" she said with a slight blush.

"SHIT!" yelled Maggie as she found herself bouncing herself on the member of the youngest Roman while his hands fondled her breast. The woman then looked down and noticed the devilish grin spread across her husband's face as he moved his right hand from her breast. He then moved his index finger to Maggie's mouth and watched with a smile as the Veteran quickly used her tongue to ensnare it before forcing it in her mouth and beginning to suck on it.

"Are you close?" he asked with a chuckle before pulling his fingers away and then sliding it down the crack of Maggie's butt.

"Yeah but I'MMMHHH!" she started before shouting at the top of her lungs as Mark dug his finger inside of her from the back and instantly started to twirl his finger around inside of her. This seemed to cause a reaction in the Chinese-Filipino woman as Mark felt her walls tighten around him as she finally climaxed and forcing him to bite his tongue so that he wouldn't blow his own load.

"I knew you'd like that." He said with a chuckle before Maggie forcibly sent her lips crashing atop his for a deep kiss that surprised Marcus and caused his eyes to widen.

"I love you." She said earning a slight smile from Mark as he took in the sight of his wife who seemed to be glowing in the early morning light.

"I love you to." The Ex-Merryweather soldier replied before watching as Maggie rose to her feet before turning around so that her bare butt was before him.

"Are you ready?" she asked while rubbing herself across Mark's erect cock.

"Yeah I am." He replied before the woman slowly lowered herself onto his member and give a slight shutter as she felt him slowly penetrate her anus before sliding into her rectum while Mark gave a low moan just as Maggie slowly started to ease herself up and down.

"Yes, yes, yes." Maggie muttered through shutters of pleasure with a hint of pain. This wasn't her first time having anal sex with the youngest Roman but it was still something she wasn't entirely used to. So it took her a few seconds of easing and pacing before she found herself getting the full satisfaction it offered.

"OH!" she yelled out as Mark moved his hands forward and started to massage her clit causing the woman to tighten up around him.

"Faster." She while looking back at Mark who felt a wave of disappointment wash over him as he quickly moved his torso forward so that he could wrap his arms around Maggie while resting his head on her back, and continuing to slam himself inside of her.

"Keep going papi!" yelled Eva as she found herself bent over the bedroom of Felix while the Salvadoran man pounded into her from behind.

The duo must have been going at it for about ten minutes or so and Felix could feel his climax approaching, but he wanted more of Eva so he pushed the woman down on her side before grabbing her right leg and raising it up so that he could better expose her vagina for him to penetrate her deeper.

Eva reacted to this with a satisfied shout as Felix continued to slam inside of her before feeling his own Climax coming but he wasn't the only one going through this reaction in Los Santos

"Eva-." Started Felix.

"Maggie." Started Mark.

"I Think-." Added Lee as he continued to pound into Megan from behind.

"I'm-." continued Trip as he found himself lying under Tiffany as she bounced on him..

"Gonna-." Started Mercy as he drove into the stripper before him while the other hugged his back and her tongue along the side of his neck.

"Cum." Finished Link and Jericho at the same time as Juliet and Infernus snaked their tongues around their members.

"AHHH!" the men said almost at once as they each exploded inside of their respective women earning a loud shriek of pleasure and satisfaction from them as they raised their heads to the skies and yelled together in a manner that could have possibly awaken the dead and left their men somewhat stunned.

"That was amazing." Said Eva as she pulled Felix down to lie on her chest while the duo continued to breath heavily.

"You were amazing." Felix shot back before sharing a kiss with Eva while his flaccid member continued to rest inside of her.

"Thank you." Said Mark as he laid Maggie down on her side and pulled out of her before watching as the combination of his cum and her juices started to flow out of her butt. He was then taken by surprise as Maggie turned over in his arms and planted a warm wet kiss on his lips.

"I love you Marcus Roman I love you." She said before wrap her arms around him while Mark did the same before feeling his disappointment starting to rise.

"I love you to." He replied before looking away from Maggie as he felt his tears starting to form in his eyes.

 **Downtown Los Santos**

In the center of the city, things were going somewhat the same for Veronica as she found herself bent over the desk of Merryweather CEO Don Percival while the man in question stood behind her thrusting himself inside of her.

"How does that feel?" he asked earning an unseen roll of the eyes from Veronica before she spoke up.

"It feels so good." She replied with a fake smile before turning away from the man. Despite being a lesbian Veronica was also someone who loved money and power and being in a sexual relationship with Percival allowed her have both of those things, even it was more one sided.

"AH!" the elderly man screeched out as Veronica felt him reach his climax and fire his load over her butt cheeks before falling back to take a seat in his chair.

"That was amazing." He said through shallow breaths while the female mercenary rose from her compromising position and went to wipe herself off with a few napkins.

"So…today is the big day." She said before moving to pull her pants back up while Percival chuckled at her for changing the subject.

"Yes today is the day Mark makes the biggest decision of his life." The man replied with a laugh as Veronica approached him and started to wipe his member off with the napkin.

"Aren't you worried he's gonna try something. You did ask him to kill one of his guys and I doubt he'll be so willing to do so." She replied earning a chuckle from Percival.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that I've got something covered in case that happens, but in the meantime I need you to do a job for me." He said while Veronica watched him closely.

"If we want everything to go as planned we'll need to get Mark's little helper out of our ranks, if you know what I mean." He stated earning a nod from Veronica.

"I understand and consider it done sir." She replied before turning to walk away only to feel a pain in her behind as Percival slapped her across the butt and earning a somewhat angry, uncomfortable look from the woman that she tried her best to hide with a smile before walking out of the room.

 **Rockford Hills**

Things were starting to seem almost back to normal in the home of Martin as he found himself standing outside in his backyard watching with a smile as his daughter Jasmine as she swam across the pool with a smile on her face.

It took a lot of talking, convincing, and a few sharp arguments but after it was all said and done the eldest Roman had finally gotten his family back. The family was somewhat splintered with the death of Marrick at the hands of Marcus, but they would survive and move forward from it…like Roman always do.

"Daddy!" came a familiar voice that broke the concentration of the eldest Roman and caused him to look down at his daughter as he stood before her.

"You were day dreaming again." She stated earning a chuckle from Martin before he leaned down to look at the little girl.

"Sorry about that, daddies just got a lot on his mind as of late." He replied with a smile.

"Where'd you go these last couple of months?" she asked earning a saddened look from Martin as he remembered his time in jail away from the girl.

"I was, on a business trip." He replied earning a nod from the girl.

"You missed Marrick's funeral." She shot back earning wide eyes from the eldest Roman. "Mom wouldn't take me or tell me how he died but I wanted to go, just to tell you what it was like to see him." She added earning more silence from Martin as he tried to hide the tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Don't worry I'm sure he looked good." The eldest Roman stated just as the duo heard the backdoor and noticed Tamika step into the backyard with a half-smile on her face.

"They're here." She said before watching as the eldest Roman turned to look back and watch with a smile as Mark, Maggie, Lee, Mercy, Trip, Link, Jericho, Tiffany, and Megan made their way into his backyard with mixed looks on their faces.

"It's good to see all of you." He replied with a smile before moving to slap hands with the men and hug the women.

"Let's sit down and eat brother." Said Mark as he and Mark slapped hands with each other before making their way into the living room.

 **West Los Santos**

Things on the west side of the city seemed to be calmer for Trueblood as the Merryweather Captain found himself sitting in his living room with his own wife and son spending the little time Merryweather gave with them a year.

The trio was then interrupted by a soft pounding at the door that caused the trio to turn their heads in the direction before Trueblood rose to his feet and moved to answer it. Upon opening it though he wasn't too surprised to see Veronica standing on the otherside of the door with an emotionless expression on her face.

"Veronica." He said with a lack of emotion in his tone,

"It's time Jack." She said while the man looked down at his waistband and noticed the pistol holstered at her hip.

"I see, if we're doing this though do it away from my family." He stated earning a nod from the woman.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." She replied while Jack continued to eye her before sending a look to his wife and child as they sat in the living room.

"So, the only real way to leave the life of a mercenary is being put in a casket by your own men?" he asked earning a few seconds of silence Veronica before she spoke up.

"It seems that way." She replied.

"Well then you better remember that when you've had enough of the bloodshed." He shot back before moving to walk back into his home while Veronica watched him hug his wife and daughter.

 **Rockford Hills**

The small gathering amongst friends seemed to be going well as Mark found himself sitting on a lawn chair watching with a smile as Maggie held Marron in her arms while she conversed with Tamika, Ling, Tiffany, Megan, and the other women.

He then watched as Maggie sent him a wink before using Marron's hand to wave at him. The Samoan's concentration was then broken as he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder causing him to look up and notice Lee, Mercy, Trip, Link, and Jericho standing over him.

"There's my brothers." He said with a smile before watching the group take seats beside him.

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it?" asked Lee causing Mark to give a chuckle.

"The pool, the sun, or whatever the hell you guys were missing in jail?" he asked with a chuckle.

"All of it brother." Replied Mercy. "I don't see how those gang bangers can do that, I thought about killing myself the second day of lockdown." The man of Azteca and African descent added earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Glad to see you didn't go through with it." He shot back.

"We knew we wouldn'y be there long, you'd go through hell and back just to make sure we're safe brother and we all know it." Replied Link.

"Just wish you could have done that sooner." Added Jericho.

"Why you found a prison daddy." He asked with a chuckle.

"Thankfully no, just lucky I wasn't bunking with Trip." The pilot replied earning a chuckle from the auburn haired man of Irish and African Descent.

"Yeah because we were gonna cuddle there was no way around it just pointing that out." He shot out earning chuckles from the group.

"But seriously though brother, we're all appreciative of everything you went through to get us out of there." Replied Lee. "More then you think." Added Mercy.

"Don't thank me, you knew I wasn't gonna let you guys rot. If any of us belong in the pen it's me but to let you guys do time…I'd be damned." He replied earning nods from the group before they each put their hands together in a circle before being interrupted by Martin as the CGF OG approached the group with a smile.

"Glad to see you guys are enjoying things here." he said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Glad to see you managed to hash things out with Tamika." The Samoan shot back.

"Yeah I'm lucky for that, but I can't do anything illegal again brother and I mean anything. I can't even go back to the Hills." He replied earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Don't worry you don't have anymore reason to go back to the Hills, as far as I'm concerned I'm done with the life." He shot out earning nods from the group. "I've been fighting for so long I think it's time I deserve a break…all of us deserve a break." He added with a forced smile.

"Amen to that brother." Said Mercy before the group was interrupted by Lee being forcibly knocked into the pool causing everyone to look up and notice Megan standing over him.

"What was that for?" asked the Chinese man as he resurfaced with a mixed expression on his face.

"I told you not to tell any of them." She yelled out earning confused looks from the group.

"I didn't tell them." He shot back to her shock.

"Tell us what?" asked Link as everyone at the party seemed to send looks towards Megan who gave a loud sigh before speaking.

"Lee's finally decided to make an honest woman out of me." She said with a squeal causing all the other women to run towards her in embrace while all the men looked to Lee.

"Wow brother I never thought you had it in you." Said Mercy with a chuckle while Lee flipped the group off.

"Well since everyone is confessing-." Started Tiffany before she sent a look to Trip along with everyone else causing the man to finally relent and tell everyone the news. "We're also getting married." he shot out earning more cheers from the group while Mercy and Mark gave the man a bro hug.

"Yeah we're joining Mark in the whipped men category." Added Lee as he stepped out of the pool and tried to wipe the water off his face.

"I'm not whipped and am far from it." Shot Mark as the group continued to chuckle amongst each other before the sound of his cellphone vibrating caused him to look down at it and notice he had a text message from Percival asking him where he could pick up the body.

"Who is it?" asked Maggie as she and Ling approached Mark who looked down at his phone.

"It's nothing I just gotta go pick up something from the store right quick." He replied to Maggie's confusion.

"Alright you want me to go with you?" she asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"No I got this." He said before giving her a quick kiss, then doing the same with Marron, and giving Ling a quick kiss on the cheek. "Mercy with me." He said earning the attention of the half black half Mexican man as he followed him out of the backyard and into the front.

Upon making their way to the front of the house the duo quickly noticed three familiar men walking up the driveway with smiles on their faces.

"Glad to see you guys could make it." Said Mark as he shook hands with Michael and Trevor before slapping hands with Franklin.

"We wouldn't miss a chance to drink someone else's booze." Said Trevor with a sick chuckle.

"It's good to see you got Martin and your boys out dawg." Added Franklin as the group sent a look to Mercy who was moving to the side of Mark's car.

"Yeah I thank all of you for that." Mark replied earning nods from the group. "How's Lester?" he asked with a concerned expression.

"He'll live, he just maybe moving a little slower from now on." Replied Trevor.

"He has no hard feelings over what happened in case you're wondering." Added Michael.

"As much money as you guys made on that heist I would be surprised if any of you had hard feelings." Mark replied before giving a chuckle. "Well party is still going but I gotta run an errand right quick…talk to you guys when I get back." He replied earning nods from the group before they gave their goodbyes and shook hands with one another while he hopped into his car with Mercy and drove off without noticing the blue Tornado following behind them.

As Felix continued to follow Mark out of Downtown LS he couldn't help but notice a conversation going on between the youngest Roman and his close friend.

"So where are we going brother?" asked Mercy as he noticed Mark driving him into Blaine County.

"You remember when we were young and how we used to sneak into the stadium go watch the baseball games?" Mark asked changing the subject but managing to earn a chuckle from Mercy.

"How could I forget, we used to sneak in with other parents like we were their own kids." He replied earning a chuckle from Mark,

"Yeah and how we used to get into fights with other kids over foam fingers and shit." Mark shot back earning a louder laugh from Mercy.

"Yeah, what's this about though brother?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Even those days you had my back, and I right now I'm at a crossroads." Mark replied to Mercy's confusion as the youngest Roman stopped at a red light.

"Percival's given me one last order before he lets me go, and I think you know what that order is." He replied earning a slight nod from Mercy.

"I see, and I think I can understand your choice in the matter. Growing up I was always your pain protector and right now I gotta do the same to save you and your family…and I'm willing to do that." He replied earning a slight sniffle from Mark.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Mark replied before the light changed green and he sent the car back in drive and sent it rocketing forward with Felix following behind.

 **Downtown Los Santos**

The feeling of the cool air hitting her face as she walked into Merryweather's main HQ in Downtown Los Santos seemed to calm a euphoric feeling in Veronica as she made her way into the back of the building where she noticed a few Merryweather Soldiers standing guard of the backroom.

"Mr. Percival has already left the building mam." One of the men said to Veronica's surprise.

"What, when did he leave?" asked she asked with a shocked expression.

"About an hour ago after Mark called." He replied.

"Did he kill one of his guys?" she asked.

"We don't know, but if you ask us even if he did or didn't Mark's a dead man. The boss has scrambled all of Saber Company to a location in Blaine County near the Thomas Scrapyard." He shot back to Veronica's surprise.

"There are over a 100 men in Saber Company." She stated out loud.

"The boss doesn't want to take any chances so he's scrambled them and has Hunter Team on standby." He said aloud to the woman's surprise.

"Get my car ready, I'm taking a trip to the desert." She replied earning nods from the two men.

 **Thomas Scrapyard, Blaine County**

The sun seemed to be beaming down extra hard on this day in the desert as Mark found himself standing in the middle of Thomas Scrapyard with a mixed expression on his face and a Beretta Px4 Storm Pistol to the head of man bound to a chair with a black bag over his head next to him.

He didn't like the idea of doing what he had to do for his family but he knew for their safety…it had to be done one way or another.

As Mark then looked up at the skies his eyes quickly fell on the Murder of Crows flapping above him. This seemed to bring a smile to the face of the youngest Roman as the scene reminded him of something one would see in an old western were two outlaws would settle their dispute in the middle of town with a quick draw of their guns.

It was old fashioned and cheesy but the Samoan had to admit it was a good way to solve problems, but in his case he may be at the disadvantage with only his gun vs. Percival's hundreds of guns. Despite the disadvantage he knew that if it came down shot for shot he'd fight like never before and this place seemed like the best place for it.

It was scrapyard but in truth it should have been called a Graveyard…of Airplanes. The place was filled with the remains and ruins of destroyed and decommissioned planes not fit to call the skies their home. This place was a graveyard of planes, but after today it might as well have been called a regular graveyard.

As Mark lowered his head he quickly took in the sight of four Black SUV's speeding into the Scrapyard followed by a long stretch limousine that he knew contained Percival, and behind it tailed four more SUV's bringing up the rear in a convoy that Mark would describe as cheesy action movie level of bad guy entrance with vehicles of the same make, model, and color moving in synchronized motion.

"Talk about an unoriginal asshole." Mark said aloud to himself before watching as the four SUV's pulled up in front of him while five armed Merryweather soldiers stepped out of each SUV and another ten more stepped out of the Limo while the remaining men covered the entrance. Making it twenty six men standing before him and another sixteen watching over the entrance.

"…So what daddy chicken out of coming?" Mark asked

"Here!" yelled a Caucasian Merryweather Soldier as he tossed a cellphone to the feet of the youngest Roman that instantly started to ring.

"Really." Mark yelled with an unimpressed look on his face before hearing the cocking of guns causing him to roll his eyes before picking up the phone and putting it to his ear. "This is Marcus." The Samoan answered with a wide smile before the voice of his former boss filled his ear.

" _Marcus, I see you finally made your decision and I must say I'm quite surprised_." Percival stated with a chuckle.

"What can I say I'm full of surprises, plus this way my family stays safe." He replied.

" _Yes about that, you didn't really believe that I would allow you to walk out of here with your life did you?"_ he asked with a sick smile.

"I kinda figured that after I drove all the way out here." The Samoan replied.

" _And yet you still came and offed one of your guys with the thought of walking out of here alive. I must say Marcus you've grown a habit of killing those close to you. I am proud though that you are now here to stare into the face of death I envy that."_ Percival shot back.

"Well that's awfully presumptuous of you." Mark replied.

" _I can also see that you came alone, it's good that you want to try and save the life of your family but you should know that they're also on borrowed time."_ He stated.

"The only one people on borrowed time are right here right now like you, me, and everyone here." Mark replied with venom in his tone.

" _Well see about that."_ Percival replied before hanging up his phone while Mark sent a look to the men before him and watched as one man started to raise his Rifle in the direction of the man but before he could fire off a single shot the man's head exploded in a violent and bloody display as Mark and the other Merryweather soldiers turned in the direction of the fallen man and noticed his blood splattered across the side of the Limo.

"SNIPER!" one of the soldiers yelled out before his head exploded from another round courtesy of Mercy who sat atop the back of a plane with a Barrett Sniper Rifle and fired another shot.

"MOVE!" he yelled causing Mark to put his foot to the back of the chair before kicking it in the direction of the Merryweather soldiers before running off while the few soldiers who took notice of him started to shoot in his direction.

"What the-." Started the Caucasian man as he removed the bag from the bond man tied to the chair but upon doing so he quickly noticed the small amount of C4 stuffed into the man's mouth.

"OH SHIT!" he yelled out before the weapon exploded and created a loud explosion that blew the man's face and chest clean off his body while four more Merryweather soldiers were caught in the crossfire.

"Kill that fuck." Yelled another soldier as Mark turned to fire his pistol behind his back and struck one man in the knee and another twice in the chest before retreating behind the wing of a fallen plane where he noticed a black bag located.

"Keep them off me for a few seconds brother." Mark replied before digging into the bag while Mercy continued to provide Sniper cover before noticing that three of the men guarding the front gate were carrying Sniper Rifles and were trying to catch a bead on him.

"We can't have you around." He said before reaching into his shirt pocket and pulling out a detonator causing the men to turn their heads and notice the small explosives charges hiding in the sand around them as they came to life with their tops parts turning a bright red.

"MOVE!" one of the soldiers yelled but it was all in vain as he watched the tops turn from red to green before blowing up and creating a violent explosion and shockwave that killed eight of the sixteen men while those that weren't caught in the explosion turned their heads and watched in horror as the body parts of their comrades started to rain on them.

"Mark you got twenty guys heading your way are you ready?" Mercy asked over his Walkie Talkie just as the first Merryweather soldier broke cover and went wide eyed at the sight before him. There stood Marcus Roman, the King of Ruin, his title struck fear in the hearts of men already but the sight of him now brought more fear to the hearts of the Merryweather forces.

Marcus was standing before wearing the full body armor that Michael and Trevor had used for the Paletto Bay heist. To increase the level of fear the Samoan was also carrying an M134 Minigun in his hands while his MP7 Submachine Gun was strapped on his upper right side, a Sig-Sauer 516 Tactical Patrol Assault Rifle with ACOG Scope and a M203 Grenade Launcher mounted underneath was strapped to his back, and a pistol was holstered on his right hip.

"Yeah I'm more than ready." Said Mark as he spun the powerful weapon at the frozen soldiers before letting off a barrage of rounds that instantly shredded the soldiers to pieces. The Samoan couldn't help but smile as he watched one soldier get hit thirteen times by the powerful rounds while another had his entire left arm blown off his body and sent flying across the battlefield.

"Let's see what Merryweather's got Don!" Mark yelled before slowly making his way past the plane while the remaining Merryweather soldier tried to fire on him, using the SUV's as cover, but their bullets only seemed to bounce off his armor.

"FUCK YOU!" Mark yelled before sending a barrage of rounds in the direction of one SUV and shredding it to pieces before the vehicle finally exploded in a fiery explosion.

"SHIT!" yelled Felix as he stood outside of the Scrapyard where he noticed the sight of black smoke already starting to form a cloud while the sound of gunshots seemed to be resonating across the area.

"Damn it Mark what are you doing?" he asked with venom in his tone before making his way back to the car.

"Kill that fuck!" yelled six Merryweather soldiers as they gave chase to Mercy who ran in the direction of a plane and began to make his way inside of the aircraft.

"See you in hell." He said before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a brick of C4 and then planting it to the side wall of the plane just as the Merryweather soldiers followed him onto the plane.

"Get him!" the man yelled causing Mercy to run off the plane while the soldiers gave chase without noticing the bomb before it exploded and creating a violent explosion that engulfed those inside of the aircraft while Mercy was blown out through the side door.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning." He said before moving to the ruins of a plane and grabbing his own black bag but unlike Mark who had the full body armor all he had was an M60 Light Machine Gun and an RG-6 Grenade Launcher.

"Sir we need reinforcements now." Yelled a Merryweather soldier over a Walkie Talkie before he was shredded to pieces courtesy of Mark who started to make his way towards the limousine before reaching the vehicle and quickly going for the door and noticing that it was empty.

"Too much of a chicken to come to your own fight aye Percival?" Mark asked before the sound of spinning helicopter blades caught his attention and caused him to look to the skies and notice two attack choppers escorting three Blackhawks to the group's location.

"Looks like Percival's throwing out everything in his arsenal." Said Mercy as Mark nodded his head before responding.

"Seem that way." He said before he and the Mexican man lifted their high caliber guns and fired a barrage of rounds at the attack choppers striking the front of and instantly killing the pilots who blood and brain matter quickly covered the broken glass before him.

"Bird down!" yelled the other pilot as the Merryweather soldiers including Felix watched with wide eyes as the helicopter crashed into the back of a plane in a fiery explosion. "EVASIVE ACTION!" the other pilot yelled out as Mark and Mercy sent a barrage of rounds in the direction of the planes in an attempt to knock them also out of the skies but most of their shots seemed to be in vain as the aircrafts successfully evaded them.

"Guns guns guns!" yelled the second chopper pilot as he aimed his own Minigun's in the direction of Mark and Mercy before firing a barrage of rounds in the direction of the two men causing them to move away from the rounds as they tore through the sands before them and kicked up a mass of dirt that fell over their bodies.

"Get our boys on the ground." He yelled before the Blackhawks proceeded to hover over the entrance of the scrapyard while the Merryweather soldiers inside prepared to bail out but before they could the group was instantly overcome by a barrage of rounds courtesy of Felix as he switched to the M203 Grenade Launcher mounted under his FX-05 Xiuhcoatl Assault Rifle and fired a Grenade that slammed into the side of the front of the plane killing the pilot and sending the plane sputtering downward.

"Lucky shot!" the Salvadoran man said with a smile as he looked down at his Rifle and started to reload his eyes were then drawn away to the other plane where he noticed Mark and Mercy had gotten back on their feet and send a barrage of rounds in the direction of the helo taking out the pilot, top, and back rotor and causing it to free fall from the skies and hit the ground with a loud thud.

The Azteca leader then lifted his head at a new sound and noticed an Apache Attack chopper making its way towards the battlefield with a Chinook that was carrying a Battle Tank.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Felix shot out before running off to the back of his car to grab another weapon.

"Looks like we got another threat." Said Mercy as he and Mark took notice of their new threats.

"You can leave if you want to brother I got this." Mark replied earning a shake of the head from Mercy.

"We're both in this together brother." He replied as he and Mark loaded up their weapons just as the Apache sped towards their location.

"FIRE!" yelled the pilot as he fired a barrage of bullets in the direction of the two men causing them to fire their own weapons back before moving to avoid the shots while flew over their heads.

"SHIT!" said Mercy as he quickly spun and around and fired thirty rounds at the back of the Apache but all shots seemed to be in vain as the bird continued to fly.

"Damn that thing has some tough armor." He yelled out while Mark loaded up his Minigun before the ground turned their heads and noticed the Chinook preparing to drop the tank but before the cables could be released the group watched in shock and surprise as a Rocket collided with the side of the Chinook and created a violent explosion that blew a flaming hole in the side of the aircraft as it struggled to keep itself hovering.

"What the hell?" asked Mercy as he and Mark watched as another Rocket collided with the side of the Chinook successfully damaging the aircraft enough to knock it out of the skies. The duo then watched with confused looks as the Tank was blown off the Chinook and crashed through the top of a plane creating a large dust cloud that engulfed both Mark and Mercy and literally made the ground to shake with the sheer force of the collision.

"Where'd that come from, I thought Lee and the others were in the dark on this?" Mark asked sending a look to Mercy as the dust cloud finally started to settle around them enough for them to the see the Salvadoran Gang Banger standing before them with an RPG-7 in his hands.

"You could have told me today was the day Percival was gonna move against you." He yelled out while staring at Mark angrily.

"Sorry, but I didn't want anyone else finding out about this for their own safety…yours included." Mark shot back to Felix's surprise.

"Well what's done is done now." He said before the trio lifted their heads and noticed the Apache flying over their heads.

"We need to knock that bird out of the skies." Said Felix.

"I think Percival gave us the tool to do that." Mark replied before sending a look to the downed Tank. "We'll keep it busy see if you can get that thing to fire one last round." The Samoan stated earning a nod from Felix.

"Let's do it." Said Felix as he went to run towards the tank before being stopped by Mark.

"You know there's no walking out of here alive for any of us right and you can't become Onda from a grave?" Mark asked earning a few seconds of silence from Felix before he responded.

"Never say never, you got a wife and kid out there and more than enough reason to live and mean…I'm making a change." Felix replied before running off while Mark and Mercy looked to the attack chopper as it prepared to move on them.

"Let's do this brother." Said Mark as he loaded up his Minigun while Mercy did the same with his Grenade Launcher just as the group noticed three more SUV's arrive onto the scene.

"GO!" Mark yelled before he and Mercy fired a barrage of rounds in the direction of the chopper as it fired another wave of bullets at them.

 **Rockford Hills**

Things were a little calmer in Los Santos as Maggie found herself sitting alone at the party watching as everyone conversed amongst each other with an emotionless look on her face before she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder that caused her to look up and notice Martin standing above her with a smile.

"Why the sad face?" he asked before taking a seat next to her.

"Nothing, it just seems to be too good to be true you know…all of this. It seems like something criminals dream of, but can never achieve." She replied with a serious expression.

"It's hard to achieve….but we achieved it, through blood, sweat, tears, and loss we achieved it." He shot back earning a few seconds of silence from Maggie before she responded.

"Did Mark really set Marrick up to be killed?" she asked with sadness in her voice before Martin gave her an answer.

"It would look that way, but the way I see it Marrick got himself killed the day he started down the path he chose. Mark had a hand to play in his death but he didn't stab him, someone who Marrick pissed off did that…it wasn't preventable." He replied earning a few seconds of silence from Maggie before she responded.

"How did you explain that to Tamika and Jasmine?" she asked with a half-smile.

"I gave Jasmine the talk about death and Tamika I don't know if she was sad for me or relieved that I didn't have someone like Marrick in my life anymore." He replied earning a nod from Maggie. "I just hope I can come back from that you know." He replied earning a nod from Maggie before she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We all will try." She replied before the duo was taken off-guard as Jericho ran at the duo and spoke in an exhausted tone.

"Guys you gotta come see this now." He shouted causing Maggie and Martin to send looks to each other before hopping from their seats and making their way into the living room where they noticed everyone standing over the television.

"What's going on?" asked Martin.

" _Things are getting louder out here as Merryweather, I mean Ares, Security Company continue what they would call a training exercise."_ Said a Caucasian new reporter as he showed the scene over the Thomas Scrapyard where everyone noticed Helicopters flying over the area while gunshots were going off in the distance.

" _I gotta say if this is a training exercise it's the most realist training exercise I've ever-." He started before the group watched with wide eyes as Mercy jumped from cover and fired his Grenade Launcher at an SUV blowing it up and catching four Merryweather soldiers in the crossfire._

" _Jesus!"_ he said before falling to the desert floor as the severed head of a Merryweather soldier collided with the back of his head and knocked him to the ground.

"That's not a training exercise." Said Link as all eyes fell on Maggie.

"AH!" Mark yelled as he took two rounds to the top of his helmet protected head from two Merryweather soldier as they moved on him.

"DIE!" he yelled before firing his Minigun and shredding the two men just as a chopper came back around for another pass.

"MOVE!" yelled Mercy as he fired his Grenade Launcher and struck another Merryweather vehicle and sending it up in flames.

"We can't keep this up much longer Felix." The man of Mexican and African descent yelled out as he hid behind the remains of a plane for cover.

"I've got it." The Salvadoran man finally yelled out as he climbed through the rubble of the plane to find the top hatch for the tank. He then forced it open and was instantly greeted by the tank operator who came up coughing with blood leaking from the top of his head.

"Please-!" he started before Felix drew his gun and fired a single shot into the man's skull successfully blowing his brains out all over the vehicle before hopping inside.

"Alright let's see if the gun still works." He said before moving to turn on the vehicle only to find that the threads and much of the equipment was damaged in the fall but the main cannon was still operational.

"Alright let's see what we can do with this." Said Felix as he tried to line the Apache in his sights just as it turned on Mark.

"Fire!" the pilot yelled before firing two missiles in the direction of the youngest Roman who barely had enough time to react as the projectiles hit the ground and sent him flying with his suit being set ablaze.

"SHIT!" said Jericho as Martin sent a look to Maggie and watched the woman make her way for the front door with Lee, Trip, Link Franklin, Michael, and Trevor in tow. The man then sent a look to his wife and daughter before inwardly cursing himself then following the group as they made their way out the front door.

"Mark Mark!" yelled Mercy as he ran to the side of Mark who was desperately trying to take off the smoking suit of armor.

"So much for that." Said Mark as he finally got out of the suit and grabbed his Assault Rifle before looking down and noticing that his Minigun was completely destroyed. He then patted down his long sleeved black t-shirt and shoes before strapping his pistol to a holster on his right leg while his knife was strapped to the back of his pants.

"Look out!" Mark yelled before firing three shots that struck a Merryweather soldier that was coming at Mercy from behind. "Move!" he added before he and Mercy started to run for cover while thirteen soldiers gave chase to them while the Apache hovered above them.

"We're fucked." Yelled Mercy before a loud booming sound caught the attention of both he and Mark as they lifted their heads and noticed that the entire tail of the Apache was blown off and the top half was falling to the ground.

"OH SHIT!" the duo yelled along with the Merryweather soldiers as they tried to run for cover but it seemed to be in vain as the flaming remains of the attack chopper fell on top of the soldiers successfully crushing the men and sending debris flying into the men who made it away from the crash site but not the fallout zone.

Luckily both Mark and Mercy were clear of the flying projectiles but the Merryweather soldiers weren't so lucky.

"GOD!" yelled a soldier with blood spewing out of his mouth as a hot piece of metal was embedded into the very center of his back while another man had a piece of metal from the tail rotor buried deep into the back of his neck.

"Well that works." Said Mercy as he and Mark hoisted themselves up to their feet and breathed a sigh of relief as they took in the sight of the dead soldiers before them while Felix climbed out through the top of the tank and sent the duo a thumbs up.

"Well that was crazy mano." The Salvadoran man said with a chuckle as he sent a look to Mark who had a serious look on his face.

"This isn't over yet." The Samoan stated causing Mercy and Felix to turn their heads to the side and notice three masked men standing before them in black full body armor.

"Just when I thought about celebrating." Said Mercy as the trio eyed the men closely.

"Well then it seems like if we want to walk out of here alive we'll have to kill more grunts." Said Felix as Mark gave a slight chuckle.

"Take it from me boys this isn't your fight so why don't you pack up and leave we got no beef with any of you and I don't you want to die for a man like Don Percival." Stated Mark before the man in the middle went to speak out.

"On the contrary-." He started in a somewhat familiar voice that caused the group to widen their eyes as they watched him pull of his mask and reveal his face. "We've got more then a beef with us." He finished while the group took in the sight of the Salvadoran man they hadn't seen in months.

"Navaro!" said Mark as Felix and Mercy went wide eyed at the sight of the adopted Salazar family member.

"It's good to see you again Marcus." He said with venom in his tone as the two rivals eyed each other angrily.

"Mind explaining to me why you're here and not in a Merryweather prison?" asked Felix with venom in his tone.

"Well after you Tully Percival offered me a way out by becoming your replacement. I turned him down at first…until I found out that you to had killed Miguel and were responsible for my father being in prison." He replied with anger in his tone while eyeing Mark and Felix closely.

"Right now you think I'm working for Percival for money but that's not the case Marcus, I'm here to close the book on our rivalry. The two of us continue to cross paths but after today it's over." He yelled out with anger in his tone while Mark braced himself.

"Navaro-." Mark started before the Mexican man lifted up his M16 Assault Rifle and moved fired a barrage of rounds at the group that the trio managed to avoid before sending their own barrage of rounds at the trio causing them to break away before singling out the group.

"What you got?" yelled Mercy as he fired his Pistol at the largest man in the group but only managed to wing the man's right shoulder before he got close and punched the man's hand's upward causing him to fire off a round in the sky.

"SHIT!" Mercy yelled before the masked man followed up with a punch to his gut followed by a kick to the face that knocked him away.

"Mercy!" Mark yelled before he a bullet whizzed by his arm and left a deep scratch in his face.

"Don't worry about your friend Mark you're fighting me." Said Navaro as he fired five more shots in the direction of Mark who barrel rolled out of the way and fired six shots of his own that caused Navaro to move for cover.

"Shit!" said Felix as he found himself taking cover behind a piece of metal while the third Merryweather soldier fired on him. The Salvadoran man then responded by blindly firing from cover before rolling away and firing his last three rounds striking the man twice in the chest with the last round hitting his gun and actually blowing the magazine out of the gun.

"Looks like your unarmed Ese." Felix replied before the man drew his knife and charged at the Salvadoran man who didn't have enough time to react before he was knocked to the sand by the man who quickly started to pound into the face of the Salvadoran man while yelling something in Arabic.

"Get off me puto." He yelled out before knocking the man off him and noticing that he had taken the Arabic's man's gun away from him.

"The fucks your damage Cabron?" asked Felix as he watched the man stand up straight before removing his mask to show a Middle Eastern man in his late 20's with short brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a caramel skin.

"You don't remember my face do you Sergenant Quintero?" he asked with venom in his tone.

"Am I supposed to?" Felix asked with a confused expression.

"My name is Abraham Jarrad, in Afghanistan you and your squad were looking for my father. You believed he was a terrorist when he wasn't, none of my family was-." He started while Felix's eyes started to widen. "That didn't stop you and your squad though, you raided my home, and you,…you killed my little brother and my mother in the raid." He stated with a hint of sadness in the tone.

"I should thank you, before you did that I used to think America was a great place but now I know that each and every single one of you are killers with no remorse." He yelled out before adding to it with a statement in Arabic.

"I always knew that mission would come back and haunt me, just didn't expect it to be today." He replied earning a nod from the man.

"Yes today you will be sent to hell, but don't worry all of your friends will be joining you soon-." Started Jarrah as he raised his gun at Felix who moved to his right to dodge the shots before running deeper into the airplane graveyard while the man gave chase.

"Come on buddy you got something to hide under that mask?" asked Mercy as he went to raise his gun only for the man to successfully knock it away before grabbing Mercy by his face and slamming it against his knee.

"Okay I'm getting SICK OF YOU!" Mercy yelled before finally charging the man and throwing two punches that the man avoided before being struck with a third as Mercy hit the man with an uppercut that caused his head to snap back and for him to take a few steps back. The man of Mexican and African descent then shoulder tackled the man before bringing him to the ground and beginning to repeatedly punch him in the face.

"DIE!" yelled Navaro as he swung his Machete sideways at Mark who jumped back to avoid the strike before drawing his combat knife and getting into a combat stance.

"You can't beat me like you used to do anymore Marcus, I got the same level of training you got from Percival's teachers. I have all your training a few more so anything you can do…I can do better." He stated earning a scowl from Mark.

"See about that." Said Mark as he swung his blade at Navaro only for the former War Refugee to block Mark by stopping his arm with his forearm.

"See." He said with a chuckle before Mark responding by throwing a kick towards the man's knee that Navaro anticipated and braced himself for.

"Shit!" said Mark as he rubbed his knee while noticing that the man was wearing knee guards.

"Not going to work this time." He said with a chuckle before running at Mark while swinging his Machete. As Mark easily dodged the strike from the blade he was caught off-guard as Navaro struck him once in the stomach successfully knocking the wind out of the youngest Roman and sending him taking a few steps back.

"See I'm on your level now Cabron." Navaro yelled out before Mark ran at him swinging his knife in a crazed frenzy while Navaro continued to jump away from him before side stepping a vertical strike and responding by swinging his Machete and catching Mark across the back. The swing didn't hit flesh thanks to Mark's bulletproof vest but the knife did tear through the fibers and leave a large gash across Mark's back.

"GOT YOU!" Mark yelled before twisting his wrist and swinging his knife backwards successfully stabbing Navaro in the right leg and earning a loud scream from the man before he lifted his Machete and struck Mark in the top of the head with the hard wooden handle causing the Roman to see stars as blood started to leak from a gash on the top of his skull.

"FUCK YOU!" yelled Navaro as he prepared to strike Mark again but the Samoan managed to roll out of the way before kicking Navaro's machete out of his hands and then stabbing him again in the side with only the tip of his blade managing to breach the skin of the man before he pushed the Roman back.

"Shit!" said Navaro as he pulled the blade out of his side before tossing it on the sand covered ground while Mark struggled to stand up.

"What do you say we put down the guns and the knives and settle this like real men." Mark yelled out while wiping the blood from his eyes.

"What makes you think I'll agree to that?" Navaro asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Because if you really believe you're better than me you wouldn't waste the opportunity to fight me bare-knuckled." Mark yelled out with a chuckle while Navaro smiled at his statement.

 **Meanwhile**

The drive to the desert seemed to be going slower than normal for Maggie, Martin, Lee, and the others as they sped down a long dirt road that seemed to be filled with traffic of people leaving the area around the Thomas Scrapyard where the battle raged on.

"Maggie maybe you should slow down." Said Lee as he sat beside the woman who only responded by forcing her foot down on the gas petal and sending the vehicle rocketing faster while Martin and the others tried to keep up.

"This don't make sense how did Percival get Mark and Mercy all the way out to the desert?" asked Jericho with concern in his voice.

"Does it matter now." Trip responded forcing Jericho and Link to look in his direction and notice the auburn haired man loading a magazine into his FN FAL Battle Rifle. "What's done is done, let's just focus on getting them out." He added while the group nodded their heads.

"We got a roadblock up ahead." Said Martin as the group noticed that the roads were blocked off by Merryweather soldiers who had setup a blockade of cars and were busy trying to keep the news reporters and such back.

"How we gonna get through that?" asked Franklin as the group noticed Maggie slam her foot down on the gas petal and send her vehicle speeding forward.

"You ready." The Veteran of Chinese and Filipino descent asked as she sent a look to Lee and watched as he cocked his MP5 Submachine Gun and nodded his head while Maggie strapped on her ACR Assault Rifle while Mark's MP7 Submachine Gun was resting on her lap.

"Let's do this." He replied as the Merryweather soldiers quickly noticed the car speeding towards them with mixed looks before they moved to draw their weapons.

"OH SHIT!" the men yelled as Maggie and Lee both dove out of the vehicle at the last second and watched with delight as the car crashed into the barricade and tore down a wall while running over three soldiers in the process.

"What the fuck!" yelled a Merryweather soldier as Maggie drew her Assault Rifle and fired three rounds at the gas tank of the car finally striking it and causing the vehicle to explode. The resulting explosion created a violent shockwave that killed three Merryweather soldiers and sent another four flying while those that remained seemed disoriented by the blast.

"What the-." Started another soldier before he was shot once in the forehead courtesy of Maggie as she and Lee broke cover and started to fire on the soldiers striking one man twice in the chest and another once in knee and blowing his bone out of his body.

The resulting gunfight sent the reporters and news crews running with a just a few stubborn eggs staying to film the battle as one man caught a Merryweather soldier being shot in the chin courtesy of Lee before he too was shot by a Merryweather soldier spraying the battlefield with rounds.

"Kill these motherfuckers." Yelled a man with an M4A1 Assault Rifle as he tried to line Maggie up in his line of sight but before he could shoot the woman he was taken down by Trip who was hanging out the sunroof of Link's car firing his Battle Rifle and striking three more Merryweather soldiers.

"FUCK Merryweather!" yelled Trevor as he stepped out of his truck with his M60 Light Machine Gun while Franklin and Michael stepped out with M4's and started to light up the Merryweather forces.

"SHIT!" yelled one man as he shot in the knee before being shot several times in the chest courtesy of Martin as he turned his AK-47 on another man just as more Merryweather soldiers started to arrive.

 **Thomas Scrapyard**

"Alright then let's do this." The Salvadoran man replied before taking off his gloves while Mark did the same. Then in a flash the duo charged each other.

"Come out and fight me." Yelled Jarrah as he continued to scan the rubble of the airport graveyard in search of Felix in a game of Cat and Mouse. "Stop hiding like a damn coward and fight-." Started Jarrah as Felix jumped out at him from behind and successfully knocked him to the ground before starting to pound him into the back of the skull.

"Get off me." The Arab man replied before throwing the Azteca shotcaller off and then moving to pick up his gun but as he went to aim he watched as Felix ran away again, this time inside of a ruined plane.

"You Americans are cowards, hitting and running that's all any of you are good for." He yelled while moving deeper into the plane.

"Well then it's a good thing I was born in El Salvador." Came the voice of Felix as Jarrah scanned the area in search of the man but only managing to see empty seats.

"Born in El Salvador but raised in America still makes you a coward. If you were a real man you'd come out and fight me." He yelled out while Felix started to chuckle.

"You can call me a coward but I call myself smart. You're and Cerberus Soldier just like Mark and I've seen the level of training you soldiers have first-hand from Mark. The Marines taught me to fight but the Azteca's taught me to survive." He stated while Jarrah started to search the seats of the plane.

"How can someone like you survive with the sins you've committed in your life?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened to your family. It's a fucked up war that you and your family were caught in the middle of-." Felix started before Jarrah interrupted him.

"SORRY DOESN'T BRING THEM BACK!" he yelled out with anger in his tone. "You can run, you can hide, and you can play mind games all you want but I will kill you Felix. I will hunt you down until the ends of the earth and take everything you ever loved like you did me." He yelled out while continuing to search seats before reaching the front of the plane and noticing a cellphone in the pilot seat of the plane.

"Which is why I can't allow you to live." Came the voice of Felix as Jarrah flipped around and noticed the Salvadoran man standing behind him with a pistol in his hand. The sound of gunshots then filled the room along with the flashes of the fire from the barrels.

"Come on!" yelled Mark as he and Navaro traded blow for blow with one another in a series of strikes that were met with blocks, guards, braces, and parries as the duo desperately tried to fight each other.

As Mark threw punch that connected with the side of Navaro's face, the Salvadoran Refugee responded with a punch to Mark's chest, and when the Samoan responded with a head butt Navaro responded with a knee strike.

The small war between the duo even came down to a stalemate of the two men trading punch for punch with each other in the sand before they both pushed each other back.

"Wow you've been practicing." Said Mark as the licked away the blood leaking from the side of his mouth while his face now had numerous scars and even two black eyes.

"I don't know if I've been practicing or you've been slacking off." Navaro shot back as he rubbed away the blood leaking from his nose and lip while his right eye seemed almost swollen shut.

"Please I can do this all day." Mark replied before he and Navaro charged each other and again but before they could get a hold of each other the sound of a gunshot captured both of their attentions as they turned their heads and noticed Felix standing away from them with a gun in his hands.

"I'd love to see you two rip each other apart, but this needs to end here and now." He said before pointing the gun and Navaro and then passing Mark his knife.

"Looks like I win after all." Mark replied earning a chuckle from Navaro before he sent a look off to the side.

"Well I guess our friends are back." He said before sending a look pass Mark's shoulder causing the Roman to look behind himself and instantly go wide eyed at the sight before him.

"MERCY!" he yelled out with anger in his tone while Felix looked on in state of shock as the group noticed the man of Mexican and African descent lying face down in the sand while the other remaining Merryweather soldier stood over his body with his gun pointed at Mercy's head.

Then in a flash the sound of a gunshot filled the air as the man fired a single shot into the back of the man's skull causing both Mark and Felix to go wide eyed from the display while Navaro started to chuckle.

"I guess this fight is still on." Navaro yelled as Mark felt his blood start to boil before giving a loud yell and charging the masked man while Felix turned Navaro and fired off three shots that the Vago dodged before moving to the Salvadoran man and charging the man.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Mark yelled before shoulder tackling the larger man but it seemed to be done in vain as the larger man quickly wrapped his strong arms around the torso of the smaller man and quickly lifted him off the ground before tossing on his back into the sand.

"Damn you!" Mark yelled before charging the man again who prepared to for another shoulder tackle but instead he felt a sharp pain in his right in his right leg that came from Mark lowering himself and taking a swipe at the man's leg and almost immediately drawing blood. The Samoan then responded by grabbing onto the man's injured leg and spinning to knock him off his feet.

"I'm surprised you got passed Jarrah that guys been waiting years to kill you." Navaro stated with a smile.

"I've got too much to live for to die now." Felix replied earning a chuckle from Navaro.

"Like what Eva or does the thought of becoming an Ondero keep you breathing, because I gotta tell you mano you should have kept the girl because there was no way you were becoming Onda." He shot back before charging Felix and knocking the Salvadoran man off his feet where the duo started trading blows on the ground.

"Miguel didn't deserve what you did to him." Navaro yelled out before punching Felix twice in the stomach.

"Miguel deserved ten times worse." Felix shot back before responding with a head butt that knocked the man away from him before they went back to trading blows.

"You fucking bitch!" Mark yelled out as he went to throw a strike at the man who dodged it and responded by putting the Roman in a chokehold but his efforts seemed to be in vain as Mark bit down as hard as he could into the man's arm easily drawing blood and forcing his aggressor to set him free.

After the pressure was relieved from around his throat Mark slipped down in the man's arm and until he was crouching down below the man. He then responded by throwing a back elbow that hit the man square in the groin and left him doubling over.

"Fuck off!" Mark yelled out before kicking the man in the face and sending him falling backwards and landing flat on his back.

The Samoan didn't let the man get a chance to recover before he jumped on top of him and immediately started to pound into the man's face with left and right hooks. The assault was unrelenting and Mark ended it with a vicious head-butt to the center of the man's face.

"You killed my brother now you're gonna suffer worse." Mark yelled out while drawing his knife and hovering it over the man's head but before he could bring the weapon down the masked man head-butted the Roman in the mouth as hard as he could in the mouth and knocked him away.

"Then you should go through the same." The man spoke out in a tone that seemed somewhat familiar to the youngest Roman as he watched him remove his mask and instantly go wide eyed at the bald African American man standing before him.

"What the fuck…Marrick." Mark shot out while noticing his smiling brother standing before him with a sinister smile.

"Good to see you again Marcus." The CGF OG yelled out with venom in his tone.

"Impossible how are you alive?" Mark yelled out with anger and a hint of confusion in his tone.

"Dumb wetback didn't know exactly where my heart was. He hit me just a few inches away from the heart lucky me, you see that's what happens when you send someone to do something you're too afraid to do yourself Marcus." Marrick taunted while tossing his mask to the sand. "You had the opportunity to kill me but you couldn't do it, you believed in your gut that I would be the downfall of this family but you were wrong Mark. I'm not gonna be the downfall of this family…I'm gonna be the one who takes out the cancer on it's name." the second born Roman yelled out before charging Mark who seemed frozen in place and felt the full brunt of Marrick's charge.

 **Meanwhile**

"LOOKOUT!" yelled a Merryweather soldier to another that was quickly stabbed in the back by Maggie who quickly drew her knife back before tossing it and catching the other man in the eye.

It must have been over thirty minutes and it didn't seem like the group was getting any closer to Mark or Mercy as more and more Merryweather reinforcements continued to arrive at the roadblock to try and push them back but all seemed to be getting cut down with each new arrival.

"Move up!" Maggie yelled as he shot down another soldier before watching as Lee, Trip, Trevor, and Michael started to move up the road while the Merryweather soldiers tried to move back.

"FUCK YOU!" yelled a soldier that jumped out at Lee and swung his Rifle causing the Chinese man to move back to avoid the strike before striking the man in the gut with the butt of his Rifle before firing a shot into the top of the man's head.

"Damn y'all vicious." Yelled at Franklin as he fired three shots and hit a Merryweather soldier in the stomach obliterating his Colon and then hitting another soldier with a shot to the leg while Michael finished him off with a shot to the chest.

"More on the way." Yelled Link as he blindly fired behind a military Humvee as the group watched closely as four military trucks made their way down the road.

The sight of more Merryweather arrivals seemed only to anger Maggie as she quickly reached into her jacket pocket and pulled the pin on a Grenade before launching it at the road before the Humvee as they started to park and watched with a smile as the leading Humvee was blown apart with the men inside being killed in the process.

"RPG!" yelled Lee as the group noticed a Merryweather soldier armed with an Grenade Launcher stood atop a Humvee aiming his weapon, but before he could fire the man was struck four times in the chest and hit the ground with a thud while his Rocket was launched after he hit the ground and collided with another Humvee.

"What the hell-." Started Lee as he turned his head and noticed five cars approaching their location two purple and two green. The group then watched in delight as they noticed a few Samoan and Asian men step out of two of the purple cars while black men stepped out of the others and started to fire on the Merryweather soldiers.

"Fuck all you bitches." Yelled Lamar as he F-Note stepped out of one of the green cars and started to fire on the group causing them to move for cover.

"LD what the fuck you doing here?" asked Franklin.

"Ain't no fuck if the homies can't have none bro." yelled Lamar as he fired a Mac-10 at a Merryweather soldier and struck him several times in the chest.

"Mark helped up out on a lot of occasions only fair we do the same." Yelled a Da Nang Boy of Vietnamese descent as he shot a Merryweather soldier with an SKS Assault Rifle.

The group then watched with more delight as two dark blue Tornados started making their way to their location and watched as Eva stepped out with a few Azteca's and started to fire on the Merryweather soldiers.

"Alright let's do this." Yelled Maggie as she gave a violent yell before leading the small army of gang bangers and mercenaries into battle.

 **Thomas Scrapyard**

"Come on Mark fight me." Yelled Marrick as he threw three punches to the face of Mark forcing him to take a few steps back while Marrick continued his Assault.

"You too afraid to fight back." He yelled out while punching Mark again in the stomach and then throwing him across the sand while Felix wiped the blood from his face as Navaro charged him again and hit him with three blows to the face.

"Damn it!" said Felix as he spit blood before staring at the smiling Navaro and then sending a look to Mark who seemed to be having a hard time fighting Marrick.

"I'm gonna enjoy slicing you to pieces like you did my brother **Puto Stupido**." Yelled Navaro as he picked his Machete out of the sand and went to charge Felix who quickly dodged the strike before kicking Navaro in the stab wound Mark had left in his knee bringing the man to the ground.

The Salvadoran man then ran to Mark and Marrick and shoulder tackled Marrick to the ground before starting to punch him in his chest earning a pain-filled scream from Marrick.

"You got stabbed near the heart, I doubt that wound is fully healed." Felix yelled while continuing to strike Marrick in the chest and then turning to Mark. "I got him, finish Navaro, this isn't something a brother should have to do." He added while Mark nodded his head and turned to Navaro who was struggling to stand up.

"Come on!" yelled Navaro as he charged Mark with his Machete ready to swing while Mark slowly dodged the strike and quickly hit Navaro with a knee strike to the gut before following up with an elbow strike to the back of the head.

Navaro then responded by elbowing Mark in the chest knocking him back before grabbing a hold of Mark's right hand and then bringing him to the ground in an arm lock that Mark struggled to get out of.

"Remember this, this is how you broke my arm when we first fought." Navaro yelled out while Mark moved his freehand around the sand where he quickly noticed his knife just a few feet away from him. "Now I break yours." He yelled out before giving a violent jerk successfully breaking the arm of the Samoan and causing him to let out a pain filled shriek that seemed to bring a smile to the face of Navaro.

That smile then soon faded as Mark grabbed a hold of his knife with his free hand and then spinning around and stabbing Navaro in the back and causing him to give out a loud shriek of pain before Mark followed up by stabbing him three more times in the back and then raising himself up to look into the pain filled face of Navaro.

"I guess…I win." Mark replied before swinging his blade and slicing the throat of Navaro causing the man's blood to shoot out onto the face of the youngest Roman who watched as the light started to fade from the still open eyes of his rival.

"You died like a warrior." Mark replied before slowly rising to his feet and clutching his broken arm while Marrick finally shook of Felix who sent a punch to the man's gut causing him to double over before drawing his knife.

"NO!" Mark yelled out before the echoing sound of a gunshot filled the air and caused everyone to freeze in placed before looking down at their torso and seeing that two of them were fine but one wasn't.

"SHIT!" said Mark as he spit out a mouthful of blood before looking down at his torso and noticing a bullet hole in his chest that was leaking blood onto the sand.

"You chose the wrong side of the fight." Said Veronica as she found herself standing on the rooftop of a building with a smoking Sniper Rifle before her.

"NO!" Felix yelled out as he watched Mark fall to his knees before falling backwards into the sand.

"DAMN YOU!" came the voice of Marrick as Felix instantly turned around and noticed the second-born Roman standing behind him with a Machete raised over his head.

"AHHHH!" Felix yelled out as Marrick brought the weapon down and completely severed the hand of the Salvadoran man causing him to let out a loud pain filled shriek that could have broken glass as he held his stump over his head and screamed in terror.

"Fucking bitch, he was my kill NOT YOURS!" screamed Marrick as Veronica found herself walking off the rooftop while Marrick sent a look to Felix who was trying to run scamper away just as more Merryweather soldiers arrived on the battlefield.

"Oh no you're not going anywhere." Yelled Marrick he sent a look to a soldier with an MP5 Submachine gun causing him to take aim at the fleeing Felix before firing off several shots that struck the Salvadoran man repeatedly in the back and sent him falling forward on top of the body of Marcus Roman.

"A fitting death for the both of you." Said Marrick as the sound of gunshots filled the air and caused him to turn his head and notice several cars speeding onto the battlefield causing Marrick to give a smile.

"Do we engage sir?" asked a Merryweather soldier while Marrick gave a chuckle.

"No let them live with this in their heads." He replied before sending a look to the fallen Mercy and then walking away with the other soldiers just as Maggie and the others hopped out of their cars and ran to the bodies of Mark, Felix, and Mercy.

"Somebody call an ambulance." Yelled Trip as Maggie and Eva collapsed next to the bodies of Mark and Felix while Trip, Link, and Jericho moved to Mercy while Martin looked on with wide eyes.

"He's alive." Yelled Eva as she put her finger to the side of Felix's neck and found a pulse while Maggie found none in Marcus.

" _ **How Did it All Come to This**_ **."** He asked.

 **Authors Note: Boom there you have your good ending everyone, or as I would say more of a bitter sweet ending. I gotta be honest with all of you, I really and truly hate happy endings especially in a crime story because there is no happy ending to that life. You either die, go to jail, or live with the knowledge that everyone you called a friend is dead and I followed that perspective in this chapter.**

 **Let me start from the beginning sorry for the late update but I've gone through writer's blocks but I have to say this chapter was well worth the wait with as many main character deaths took place in this chapter. I told you people were gonna die I know none of you were expecting Mark though, or Mercy, or Navaro, or Trueblood, and Felix is…questionable at best I'm still debating his fate.**

 **Originally in this chapter Mark wasn't going to fight with Mercy but as people have pointed out Mercy is one of the least developed characters in the group despite being there from the beginning in the very first chapter. So I decided if I wanted everyone to remember him I had to do give him a memorable death and that was fighting beside Mark to the end.**

 **Also I know some of you were mad with how I killed off Marrick, but you should have known he wasn't dead because some of you figured out that Marrick was present in the first chapter which was basically a flashback of this chapter. So Marrick wasn't dead Percival faked his death and decided to use him against Mark along with Navaro and Jarrah.**

 **Speaking of Jarrah I wanted to better go into details and about him even though he was mentioned in the last chapter when Felix and Mark were talking about their time in the service together in the tank before the heist. He was visually based off Oded Fahr who played Farik on Sleeper Cell.**

 **I hoped everyone liked the lemon I had to redo it four times because it focused more on Mark and Maggie but this time I wanted it to focus on Felix and Eva because he has yet to have a lemon and if you look at the character line up you would think the main characters are Mark, Martin, and Marrick but really the main character were more Mark, Martin, and Felix and everyone else just sorta filed in line with them.**

 **Mark's dead and I did want to close that book on his rivalry with Navaro so I gave them their final round but I wanted it to be less one-sided. If you look at it Navaro is just a gang banger while Mark is ex-military. Mark beat him in their first fight but in that second Navaro won because he hit Mark with his car and in this one I wanted them to be so even it's almost a stalemate.**

 **That first part of the action scene was based off an episode of Red Vs. Blue where Felix and Locust got in a gunfight with gangsters. The second part with Mark in the Juggernaut outfit was based off a mission in Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2. The rest of the fighting may have seemed more like an action movie level of overkill but come on in GTA you have all these enemies with all these weapons and vehicle but you have never had a Protagonist going against an Apache attack chopper which I say needs to happen.**

 **The scene of Veronica shooting Mark was based off a scene from a Halo Machinima called Elites of War where the Commander was killed by a Sniper who used to be a member of his team. And the scene of Felix collapsing on Mark's body after getting shot was taken from the movie End of Watch where the two cops were on top of each other as they got shot up.**

 **The scene of Maggie approaching the body of Marcus was based off that scene from that Dragonball Z Movie the History of Trunks where Trunks discovers Gohan's dead body then goes Super Saiyan for the first time.**

 **Stick around for next chapter where I may have flashbacks of Marrick, Navaro, and Jarrah training under Percival, Mark has his funeral interrupted, and we learn the fate of Felix.**

 **I can't give an exact date of when that chapter will be up but just know this story is gonna end before this year ends because there are only two chapters left in this story.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a nice day all of you.**


	37. A Roman is Buried

Chapter 37: A Roman is Buried

 **Two Weeks Later, Los Santos**

The sound of church bells tolling seemed to be heard across the city of Los Santos while rain seemed to be on a constant downpour on this day. This day, a memorable day, the day Marcus Roman the King of Ruin, would be buried.

After hearing it out loud Martin couldn't help but call it unreal as he found himself sitting outside of a church at a gravesite with a sad Maggie, Ling, Lee, Trip, and Link along with members of the Families from Chamberlain Hills, Forum, Davis, and even Carson Ave. One would call it weird because sitting across from them were a Ballas from Brogue Avenue, Original Covenant, Grove Street, South Rancho, Vespucci Waterfront, Riding 20s, and Loony Hood.

There were even prominent members of the San Fierro and Las Ventura Triad along with the Da Nang Boyz and Sons of Polynesia in the church. One would think of this as one big gang meeting but it wasn't…it was a funeral for a friend to all of them.

Mark had many friends and probably more enemies, but all had to pay their respects to the man whether they liked it or not.

The news of the youngest Roman's death had spread rapidly throughout the state of San Andreas in what felt like minutes. From the neighborhoods of South Central, the Barrios of East LS, the deserts of Blaine County, to the cities of Eastland and San Fierro, and the prison across that state everyone was talking about the deaths of Marcus Roman.

Maggie and the others didn't like it, they didn't like that Mark's death was being plastered on the news and they were constantly calling him a bad guy. Percival spun the story of Mark's death and twisted it so much that many didn't know fact from fiction.

On Weazel news he's been called a member of the Families, he's been called a Balla, but two things that stuck out was the fact that he was called a Terrorist and Murderer.

Percival went before the media and called Mark a terrorist, saying that he had flipped to becoming a radical during his tour in the Middle East. That he had infiltrated the ranks of Merryweather and gathered valuable Intel about the organization as well as the government and was going to give that information to terrorist. His actions had earned the wrath of Merryweather and they came at him in full force.

The people praised them for their actions and called them saviors, hearing a person like Don Percival called a Savior made Maggie sick to her stomach and as she sat in the front of the church with tears in her eyes and Marron in her arms…her mind constantly went over ways to kill the Merryweather CEO.

Mark wasn't the only person being buried today as Lee looked to his right side he noticed Trip with his face to the ground while Tiffany sat beside him rubbing his back. With the death of his older brother Mercy, the man of an Irish father and black mother felt empty inside. Since he was born he always had his older brother watching his back, but without him he felt like something was missing from his life. One of the best pieces of his life was gone and he could never get it back.

"This shit fucked up." Said Lamar with sadness and anger in his tone while Franklin patted him on the shoulders.

With Mark gone and Martin in mourning, one would think the many enemies of the Families would move on them with their violent guardian dead and their numbers shortened, but the attacks never came. It was surprising for Lee and the others, but things have been relatively peaceful for the Families since Mark's death. It was almost like they were given time to mourn and lick their wounds.

"I'll be right back." Said Lee as he rose from his seat and made his way away from the seated people and to the back of the cemetery where he quickly met a group of Cholo's standing on the otherside.

"I know Mark wasn't close to any of you, but you can mourn. We got some of your rivals here, but keep your beefs away from here." The Chinese man stated earning serious looks from an Azteca member with a shaved head. This man's name was Trouble, and he was now the new OG for the Azteca's.

"We ain't here to start shit ese, we're here for our Carnale." He stated earning a nod from Lee before he made his way back to the group and sent a look to Link who stood up and quickly looked to someone before making their way away from the group

"Felix." The man said while eyeing the Salvadoran man.

Felix unlike Mark and Mercy was still breathing but he wasn't unharmed. The Azteca OG got his hand cut off and was shot repeatedly in the deserts. The sand from the desert and the damage itself made it impossible for doctors to reattach the limb, but thanks to the money he had saved up from the Gold Heist and money he'd received from Lee and the others the Azteca OG had managed to receive something rare…a hand transplant.

He'd gotten it just nine days ago, but the result of it was that now he had a new hand. A hand that he didn't like, he didn't know much about the donor but one thing stuck out plain as day…the hand belonged to a white man. So his pale white hand clashed with his already dark brown skin. The Azteca OG had small amounts of European blood in his system, but he thought now it must have increased with his new hand.

So despite the few bumps, bruises, and broken bones Felix was fine…the same couldn't be said for North Rancho Azteca's because unlike the Families they were feeling the heat. Felix wasn't dead, but he was dead in the eyes of La Onda who quickly green lit the man for his actions in the desert. With the greenlight on himself came a greenlight on his hood, so for these past few weeks the Vagos, Marabunta, and even other Azteca Cliqua's were moving on hood and hitting them almost constantly and the group was almost pushed to the brink because of so.

"So how did it go?" Felix asked while folding his arms across his chest.

"The big homies spoke to the Onderos inside on our behalf." He stated earning a nod from Felix. "They say they'll lift the greenlight on us, but only if we give you up." The man added while Felix nodded his head.

"I didn't expect anything different." The Salvadoran replied while giving a small chuckle.

"So Trouble, what are you gonna do?" Felix asked while eyeing the man closely.

"I can't ask the Cliqua to kill you Carnale." He replied.

"You have to do it for the sake of everyone else, it's a fate I'm alright with accepting amigo." The Veteran replied while looking down at his discolored hand. "I got nothing much to live for now." He added while Lee and Link eyed him closely.

"What about Eva?" Trouble asked while noticing a half-smile spread across Felix's face.

"As long as she is safe…I'll die happily." He replied with a half-chuckle before turning around to reenter the church with Lee and Link.

"You gonna be alright." The ex-cop asked while eyeing Felix closely.

"Yeah I'm just finding this ironic is all." He stated to the groups confusion. "La Onda tasked me with killing Mark in order to gain rank." He replied earning wide eyes from the group. "Now here we are he's dead and I'm still going to be joining him soon." He finished.

"You know I told him I had to kill him and you know what he told me?" he asked while looking to Lee and Link. "Do what you have to do, and now I'm telling the same thing to mi Familia." He added.

"Life's just one big ironic fuck you isn't it." Lee stated while Felix nodded his head before the group made their way back inside of the church and took their seats just as the preacher moved to the front of the church and began to speak.

The man spoke with such loud and powerful words but nobody seemed to be listening to them. The memories of the youngest Roman seemed to be filling all their minds and reminding them more of how they loved the Afro-Samoan American man.

" _I'll always be there for you."_ Came a familiar voice as Maggie's mind flashed back an instance where she was a child and seeing a Mark standing before her with a smile on his face. " _Where ever you go I'll follow and protect you no matter what."_ The voice seemed to be speaking and flashing images through her head as she remembered the day her convoy was hit by an enemy IED and waking up to see Mark standing over her laying down covering fire.

These memories seemed to bring more tears into the eyes of the Chinese-Filipino woman as she held onto her daughter tightly while the child gave out a sad filled shriek.

" _Why don't you come with me_?" came a familiar voice to Lee as a memory flashed through his mind of himself and Mark sitting outside a Chinese Restaurant in San Fierro filled his mind. The memory was so strong and powerful for him because the day in particular was the day he first met the man that is Marcus Roman.

" _Come with you where?"_ he asked with a raised brow.

" _I can't give you an exact answer on that yet, but me and you are both alone and if we're alone together that may make things interesting."_ He stated before extending his hand to the young Lee who quickly took it and established a lasting relationship with the Afro-Samoan American man.

This memory seemed to bring a tear to the eye of Lee as he looked over at Trip whose entire head was nestled into the neck of Tiffany as his mind flashed back to memories he shared with his two brothers.

" _All I'm saying is that if's natural for someone to want to get away from a place they've been in the rest of their lives."_ stated a young Trip.

" _Yeah but those rules are different when it comes to LS, mostly because this place is so big and really the only places we know are Davis, Strawberry, Rancho, and East Beach."_ Replied Mercy.

" _True unless you're like me, I don't consider the Valleys or much else past South Central apart of LS. Right here is the real LS everything else is just incorporated cities."_ Stated Mark.

" _Don't let your teacher here you say that brother they may not like it."_ Replied Mercy before the group was interrupted by a loud yell causing them to look over and notice a Vago yelling at them to get out of his car, but this only seemed to make the group step on the gas petal and send it speeding down the road away from his home.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Came a familiar voice that caused everyone in the funeral home to whip their heads around and notice a familiar man standing at the entrance of the church with a wide smile on his face.

"Marrick." Said Martin as he forcibly rose to his feet while Lee, Link, Trip, Felix, Maggie, and a few other gang members jumped to their feet and notice the group of Merryweather officers on the other end of the cemetery.

"Don't tell me you're all surprised to see me I'm sure that wetback had enough time to tell you who pulled the trigger and made the wanna-be Roman a memory." Replied Marrick with a chuckle.

"You sick bastard." Lee yelled with anger in his tone while Maggie pushed Marron into the arms of Dr. Ling.

"Why Marrick why betray us?" Martin asked with a hint of sadness and anger in his tone.

"Do you need to ask brother?" Marrick yelled out with anger in his tone. "Marcus tried to kill me inside, scratch that he wasn't man enough to kill me himself so he let the wetbacks do it for him, but they failed and killed B-Rock instead…and you killed Dex." He added to the surprise of a few gang members who turned to face Martin.

"In that moment you and Marcus said fuck me and fuck being in a gang and plotted my death." He yelled out with anger in his tone.

"What Mark did for you was a blessing." Lee stated earning the attention of Marrick.

"You were looking at life in prison with no chance of parole if not the chair. To spare you from that Mark took that pain on his shoulder and saved you from a life of getting shanked by what remains of everyone you've wronged in your fucked up lifetime." Lee stated earning a chuckle from Marrick.

"Is that what you told these dumb fucks to get them on your side?" the Middle Born Roman asked with a slight smile. "That you spared me of my pain, I never knew murdering someone was sparing them." He finished with an evil smile while Martin eyed him closely.

He recognized the look that was in Marrick's eyes, it was that same look he had after he did a job. Marrick was high on meth and was probably pretty unpredicatable right now.

"Well then, why are you here Marrick you must be pretty stupid to walk into the funeral of the man you killed and knowing that everyone here would love to have your head on a plate?" asked Maggie as Marrick watched the woman rise to her feet and with her followed Franklin, Michael, Lamar, and a few members of the Ballas and Families.

"I figured you wouldn't be able to keep your mouth shut, sister-in-law, oh wait Mark ain't here no more so you're on the market for a new man." He replied with a sick chuckle while rubbing his nose. "You know I could keep you warm at night, except I don't like kids." He added.

"In truth though I didn't come here for a fight well with any of you, I came here to kill the other brother who tried to kill me." Marrick replied while all eyes fell on Martin.

"I came to kill you, those guys will take care of the rest of you." Said Marrick as everyone looked to their lefts and notice that they were surrounded by Merryweather soldiers armed with Assault Rifles and Submachine Guns.

"You want to start something Marrick we can, but not at our brother's funeral and with all these people who don't need to be here." Martin stated while Marrick chuckled.

"No, they need to be here because this is exactly the place where we all need to be. Not far from their graves." Said Marrick.

"So…who dies first-." Marrick started before the loud popping of a gunshot went off and Marrick fell backwards onto his back while all eyes fell on Maggie who was holding a smoking P99 Pistol in her hand.

"NOW!" the woman yelled out while Trip and Lee reached under the pews and pulled out two M32 Grenade Launchers they had hidden under their seats.

"FIRE!" Maggie yelled before the duo launched two Grenades each at the Merryweather soldiers sending them up in flames as a powerful explosion blew up two trucks and killed several soldiers before they could draw their weapons.

"Under your seats." Lee yelled out while Link, Felix, and a few of the gang members reached under their seats where they quickly found Pistols, Assault Rifles, and Submachine Guns duct taped to the bottom of the chairs or hidden in boxes.

"Oh hell yeah." Said Franklin as he pulled out an M4A1 Assault Rifle, while Michael pulled out a M90 Sniper Rifle, Lamar pulled out two Micro SMGs, and Trevor pulled out an M60 Light Machine Gun that was hidden under a box.

"This is my kind of funeral." Yelled Trevor as he fired a barrage of rounds in the direction of five Merryweather soldiers and easily cutting them down in a hail of gunfire.

"Is this why the seats were picked out for everyone?" asked Michael as he fired a shot from his Sniper that struck a Merryweather soldier with an M16 in the center of the throat.

"Maybe." Lee replied while firing another Grenade from his Launcher and blowing up a truck that quickly took out six more Merryweather soldiers.

"Franklin Lamar take your friends get everyone to the church I got a feeling we're going to be here a while." Stated Maggie as she fired her P99 and shot down another Merryweather soldier before reaching under her seat and pulling out Mark's MP7 Submachine Gun and firing off a barrage of rounds from it.

"But what about you, it wouldn't be fair of us to leave you out here?" the Forum Gangster asked while he and Lamar shot down another soldier with a barrage of rounds to the chest and head that easily splattered the man's brains over a tombstone.

"Don't worry about me, just keep everyone safe." She said before looking down at Dr. Ling as she clutched Marron tightly in her arms.

"Go!" she said before watching the woman run-off while she provided cover fire while the Merryweather soldiers returned fire.

"Sons of bitch!" said Marrick as he looked down and noticed that the bullet had lodged itself in his vest. He then quickly drew his Pistol and shot a CGF gang member in the back of the head before hitting a Da Nang Boy three times in the back before being struck from behind and knocked forward.

"You wanted to fight me." Said Martin causing Marrick to turn his head and look back at his older brother. "Well here I am." He said while Marrick eyed him closely.

"Push um back!" yelled Felix as he and the other Azteca members fired on a group of Soldiers before retreating back to cover just as a soldier tossed a hand Grenade at the group.

"Grenade." Trouble yelled out before Felix quickly scooped up the weapon and tossed it back at the Mercenaries who tried their best to run from the explosion but the blast was strong enough to take two with them.

"Shit!" said Felix as he massaged his sore hand. This was his first time using a gun since the transplant and the kick back from the pistol was already starting to weigh on him.

"If you can't fight just leave it to us brother." Yelled Trip as he launched another Grenade that collided with the center of street and took three Merryweather goons with him.

"Fucked up hand or not, I'm not missing out on this fight especially after everything thing these Pendejos and Don Percival has put me through." Felix shot out before drawing his MP5 Submachine Gun and firing it with his good hand.

"These motherfuckers are well-armed." Yelled a Merryweather soldier as he kneeled down behind a truck firing a M4A1 Assault Rifle and striking a member of the Families several times in the chest before turning his fire on a Balla and striking him once in the throat.

"It's the funeral of Marcus Roman, the Emperor of Ruin what did you expect." yelled another soldier armed with a M16A2 as he shot a Samoan Balla in the head before the duo was blown apart by a Grenade courtesy of Trip.

"Take out those fucks with the Grenade Launchers!" yelled a Merryweather soldier as he turned to man with a M72 LAW Rocket Launcher who quickly jumped from cover and fired Rocket in the direction or the group.

"ROCKET MOVE!" Maggie yelled as Lee and Trip quickly rolled to cover just as the Rocket hit the ground next to them and went up in a violent explosion that knocked the duo back while and took the lives of several gang members.

"Shit!" yelled Maggie as she fired a barrage of rounds from the MP7 at Merryweather soldier with the Rocket Launcher and forcing him into cover only for two more soldiers to return fire in her direction.

"Fall back to cover." Yelled Link as Trevor fired a barrage of rounds at a Merryweather trunk that four soldiers were using for cover before hitting the gas tank and sending it up in a violent explosion while Michael shot down another soldier with a Light Machine Gun.

"Is this what you want Marrick?" asked Martin as he stood before his now only brother with an angry look on his face while Marrick smiled at the level of death and destruction going on around them.

"Actually yeah, you surprised to hear that?" Marrick replied Martin charged him and quickly threw a punch that Marrick easily evaded before throwing a punch of his own that caught Martin in the side of the head.

The second born Roman then responded by throwing two more punches at Martin that the eldest Roman couldn't defend against before kicking him in the center of the stomach and knocking him off his feet.

"You ain't beating me this time Martin I have the same level training as Marcus, so we both know how this is gonna go." The middle Roman replied with a half-chuckle only for Martin to run at him shoulder first and tackle him to the ground.

"You have his training but not his patience." Martin shot back before throwing three punches to the face of Marrick who quickly rolled over and threw three punches of his own into the face of Martin.

"Shit!" said Lee as he and Trip struggled to lift themselves up while noticing a group of members of the Families, Ballas, Da Nang Boyz, and Azteca's engaging a group of Merryweather soldiers.

"Got you." Yelled a young Da Nang Boyz member of Vietnamese and Cambodian descent wearing a purple flannel shirt over a white t-shirt, black jeans, and a black beanie firing a M4A1 Assault Rifle as he struck a Merryweather soldier in the throat.

"On your left." Yelled a bald dark skinned Balla member with a P90 Desert Eagle as he emptied his magazine into the chest of a Merryweather soldier before finally striking the man in the head.

"Thanks Cuz." He shot out while reloading his Rifle. In the past the Balla member wouldn't have dream of working with the a Da Nang Boyz member. He thought of them mostly as wannabes, but today was different especially since when he looked to his right he saw two members of the Families shooting beside him. One from Chamberlain and the other from Carson Avenue, any other day he'd dumped on them both…but today was different.

"Right side right side." Yelled the Azteca member as he tried to shoot at soldier who dove for cover while shooting at him and striking the brown gangster once in the arm.

"Fucking Gringo." He yelled out before firing a shot from his Glock 19 that hit the Merryweather soldier dead in the center of his bald head and creating a cracking sound in the distance.

"Keep fighting." Maggie yelled out just as a Da Nang Boy member with a Shotgun got his face blown apart as a round from a Sniper Rifle struck the man in the back of the head that came out his face.

"SNIPER!" yelled Link.

"Maggie!" Felix yelled out earning the attention of the woman who watched as he tossed an Assault Rifle in her direction that the woman quickly caught. Upon looking it over she noticed that it was a CZ-805 BREN Assault Rifle that was outfitted with a Grenade Launcher.

"You can do more damage with it then I can." The Azteca OG yelled out while turning his MP5 on the direction of Merryweather soldier and striking him with a barrage of rounds in the chest.

After grabbing a hold of the weapon Maggie pulled back the slide on the Rifle and looked through the scope where she noticed four Snipers using an adjacent rooftop for cover. The woman then fired the weapon and struck a soldier in the chest before a barrage of rounds caused her to duck for cover.

"Damn these motherfuckers just keep coming." Yelled out Trevor as he fired a barrage of rounds from his M60 and struck down eight soldiers while Michael managed to shoot a Sniper in the center in the face with his Rifle.

"AH!" Michael yelled causing Trevor to look back and notice that the family man had a bullet wound in his side that knocked him off his feet and caused him to grip the wound.

"Mikey!" Trevor yelled out before he, Franklin, and Lamar layed down covering fire for Trevor who quickly ran to the side of Michael and noticed that place of his bullet was almost in the same place he was shot a few years back.

"Well doesn't this bring back a lot of fucked up memories." Michael yelled out with anger in his tone.

"Yeah, but things are going differently." Trevor yelled out before kneeling down, grabbing Michael, tossing him over his shoulder, and then running off to cover while a group of Merryweather soldiers sent a barrage of gunfire his way.

"Looks like I'm gonna be the one take out Trevor Phillips." Said a Merryweather Sniper as he put his Crosshairs to the back of Trevor's head but before he could fire the weapon a large explosion blew the Sniper off the roof along with much of the others around him.

"That was for my brother Mercy." Said Trip as he slowly rose to his feet with his Grenade Launcher still smoking his hand while trying to wipe the blood from his forehead. The man of Irish and African American parents then lifted his Launcher and fired another Grenade that struck the side of a building and blew a massive hole in the side of it while chunks of debris rained down on the Merryweather soldiers below him.

"Have you reloaded that launcher?" asked a Merryweather soldier as he shot down a fleeing Family member while watching the man with the LAW load another Rocket into the weapon.

"Now I have." He yelled out before preparing to jump from cover and fire the weapon but before he could he was instantly hit by a barrage of rounds courtesy of Lee who slowly rose to his feet with his G36C Assault Rifle in his hands.

"Fire it now bitch!" he yelled out before spitting a fair amount of blood on the ground and then moving to fire on another group of Merryweather soldiers.

"Choppers!" yelled Felix as the group noticed three Attack Helicopters flying in their direction and causing the group to let out angry growls.

While Maggie and the others continued to hold off the Merryweather soldiers Martin had finally managed to roll from under Marrick and throw two punches to the man's face only for Marrick to finally kick him off and roll away.

The middle Roman then jumped up and started hitting Martin with a series of knee strikes to the midsection that Martin was unable to block but instead of blocking he decided to take a page from Maggie's book and quickly drew a switchblade from his pocket and stabbed Marrick in the center of the thigh.

This earned a loud shout of pain and shock from the newest Merryweather soldier who quickly threw a punch to the side of Martin's face and knocked him away.

"You worthless fucking asshole." Marrick yelled out before throwing a punch to the side of Martin's head and knocking him back down only for Martin to jump up and dig his fingers into Marrick's leg wound and cause him to give a loud wince before swinging his left arm outward and catching the eldest Roman in the side of the head.

Martin then in a fit of rage rolled similar to that of an alligator with prey locked in its jaws and forced Marrick off his feet before climbing on top of him and throwing more punches to the face of the middle Roman.

This fight seemed to be dragging out but Martin was able to figure out that when it came to fighting Marrick didn't have much of a ground game. With Mark he would use his small size to evade and dodge the attacks but with Marrick it was different. He wasn't able to dodge or evade and just took the hits and Martin hoped that maybe he could do enough damage in the ground and pound to stop or incapacitate his brother.

"Out of the way." Yelled Trevor as he ran inside of the church with Michael on his shoulders just a group of gangsters opened the door and allowed him inside with Franklin and Lamar.

"Is there a doctor here." Trevor yelled out just as Dr. Ling approached Michael and quickly took a look at his shoulder.

"Damn that stings." The North Yankton Bank Robber yelled out just as Ling looked him over.

"Feel lucky the bullet didn't hit anything important." She replied before rising up.

"You can't give me anything for the pain?" he asked.

"You're not at a hospital and right now you aren't the biggest concern." Ling replied causing Michael and Trevor to turns their heads and notice that the inside of the church looked like a Vietnam War Field Hospital with various men and women lying on the floor with gunshot wounds in various places of their bodies and even a few corpses lying outstretched after bleeding to death on the floor.

"Goddamn!" said Franklin as he and Lamar looked at the bodies of the injured men including an innocent person who had bandages covering their forehead and eyes while Dr. Ling went to check on an Azteca who had been shot in the shoulder while Martin's wife Tanya looked on with Marron in her arms and Jasmine by her side.

Ling was the only doctor on hand but Maggie had told her the potential of something happening was to great, because of this she didn't want either her or Marron to be present at the funeral but the woman insisted. She knew more people would live if she was here then back at the hospital.

"Okay hold still." She yelled out before taking a pair of tweezers and pulling the bullet out of the man's shoulder while he gave a loud shriek to the heavens.

"Damnit I'm gonna kill that asshole who shot me." The Azteca member yelled out while Ling put alcohol on the wound.

"I think they might be dead already cuz." Stated a Balla member. "Only Martin, Maggie, Felix, Lee, Trip, and a handful of homies out there but they putting up a fight." He yelled out.

"Damn I need to get back out there." The Azteca member yelled out before being pushed back down by Ling.

"You'll do more harm than good out there so stay down." She replied causing the man to lay back down.

"How is Martin doing?" asked Tanya.

"I'm pretty sure he's fine just worry about the kids." Ling yelled out with annoyance in her voice as she moved to a woman who'd taken a bullet in the leg.

"Trippy fire." Maggie yelled before she and Trip both launched a Grenade from their launchers at one of the choppers and managed to strike the side of it before watching with smiles as the vehicle started to spin out of control before crashing on top of a building.

Their victory was short lived though as the two other choppers started to rain a barrage of bullets in their direction and forced them into cover while kicking up a cloud of dirt in their paths of destruction.

"Damn!" yelled Lee as he looked to Maggie and Trip before noticing the fallen body of the Merryweather soldier who had the LAW Rocket Launcher in the distance. The man's body was just a few yards away from him but the man injured so each step would probably feel like a mile.

"Screw it!" Lee yelled out before firing a barrage of rounds from his Assault Rifle at one of the Choppers to earn its attention before sprinting in the direction of the launcher just as the aircraft started to fire on him causing the Chinese man to run faster than he ever thought he could with his legs picking up just as much dirt as the bullets coming after him.

A launching sound then drew Lee from his trance as one of the attack choppers fired a missile in the direction of the Chinese man who cursed under his breath before leaping away as the missile slammed into a car just a little away from the Chinese man who rolled to towards the LAW and scooped it up in his arms.

"FUCK YOU!" He yelled out with anger in his tone before firing the Rocket and striking the top of the aircraft and causing it to go up in a flame filled explosion.

"Hell yeah brother." Yelled Link before he noticed the helicopter moving to crash in his direction.

"OH SHIT!" he yelled out before running away with Maggie and the others as the chopper hit the ground and created a loud explosion that knocked them all off their feet while the last chopper hovered above them.

"They're all done prepare for a gun run use all weapons." Replied the last remaining pilot while his copilot prepared the weapons.

"Stay down." Martin yelled out before throwing another strike to the face of Marrick and then following up with another to bloody the face of the middle Roman.

"You should have stayed down and this death is because of you." He yelled out before moving to stab Marrick again only to be stopped by a piercing feeling in his side that caused him to look down and notice a Combat Knife sticking out of his side with Marrick's hand on the other end.

"I'd be dead, but you and Mark would still be disgraces." he replied before spitting blood into the face of Martin and then knocking him away.

"Damn it!" said Martin as he tried to crawl away from Marrick who only responded by chuckling and slowly stalking his older brother like a predator would its prey.

"That's it brother crawl away on your belly like the snake you are and always have been." Marrick yelled out with anger in his tone as Martin finally reached the center of the cemetery where the casket of his youngest brother was located.

Martin then gave a loud shriek of pan as he felt Marrick stab him again this time in the shoulder but with enough force to have the knife go all the way through. Then at the last second the middle Roman stomped on the hilt of the knife and forced it through the body of Martin and successfully pinning him to the ground and causing Martin to let out another shout of pain.

"Now you just stay there." He said with an evil chuckle before moving to kneel down in the face of his eldest brother.

"Despite Mark probably having more bodies then me you always loved him more like a brother then me. You always saw me as the mistake of the family that would someday bring us down. Did that make it so easy for you to sign off on my death?" he asked before slapping Martin across the face.

"You two betrayed me and left me for dead, but now I'm the last one standing. The best Roman is the last one standing at the end of the day." Marrick yelled out before stomping Martin repeatedly in the back until he coughed up blood.

"Now you get to join him in that coffin." He added before knocking the coffin off its stand and then approaching Martin. "And you get to watch everyone around you die, but don't worry I'll take really good care of Jasmine and Marron." He replied earning a slight smile from Martin.

"I don't think Mark will like that." The eldest Roman stated while Marrick gave a chuckle.

"Oh yeah what's he gonna do haunt me from the grave?" Marrick asked with a chuckle while Martin continued to look away from him. The eldest Roman no doubt believed he had a few broken ribs, a concussion, maybe cracked his skull, and figured he was probably lost too much blood because right before his eyes he was seeing him.

He was seeing his guardian angel, the one person that's protected him and his friends for so long, the King of Ruin Marcus Roman right before his eyes. He was shining or glimmering like one would expect all angels but he was standing there with an angry solemn look on his face and death in his eyes.

As he continued to look at his brother Martin could feel himself already starting pass out, but just as his eyes closed a loud bang filled the air and caught everyone by surprise including Marrick who lifted his head and noticed that the last remaining attack chopper was starting to spin out of control with blood splattered across the cockpit as it crashed onto a rooftop and exploded to everyone's surprise.

"What the hell-?" Marrick yelled out before feeling an object pass through the center of his chest and cause him to lunge forward before catching himself and looking down to notice he had been shot through the chest.

"Who-!" he started before whipping his head and instantly going wide eyed while Maggie, Lee, Felix, Link, and Trip struggled to pick themselves up.

"Damn it!" Maggie said before noticing a pair of shoes step beside her causing her to turn her gaze and go wide eyed at the sight of someone stepping past her.

"No fucking way." Yelled Lee as he, Trip, and Link watched as the man pulled back the slide on his RSASS Sniper Rifle and then taking aim before firing another shot that hit Marrick in the left arm. The force of the round was powerful enough to not only push the middle Roman back but also blow much of the flesh from the appendage.

"HOW!" Felix yelled out as the man stepped past him while Marrick struggled to stay on his feet while looking as the man stood before him with a smile.

"I killed you." Marrick yelled with a pain filled voice while looking over the familiar Afro-Samoan American man standing before him who seemed to have a look of anger and hate in his eyes.

"No you shot me, she killed me." He replied while Marrick gave a confused look before feeling another sharp pain this time in his right leg causing him to look down and notice that whatever had hit him blew his right leg off at the knee and caused him to fall backwards with no balance.

"You called me weak because I didn't kill you." Mark replied while standing over Marrick to everyone's shock and surprise as they watched him closely. "Well who's the weak one now." He shot out before opening up the casket and revealing to everyone that it was empty inside.

"Today a Roman will be buried, but that Roman ain't me." Mark yelled out before grabbing Marrick by his shirt and tossing him into the casket.

"Mark stop it, you can't do this to me just fucking kill me you son of a bitch-." He yelled out before Mark closed the lid to the casket and quickly locked it while Marrick proceeded to beat on the lid as Mark took a seat on the top of it.

"Rest in piss Marrick." Mark whispered out while lowering his head in an attempt to catch his breath before finally passing out on top of the casket as Maggie and the others ran to him.

 **Later**

Things were finally starting to return to Martin as he slowly opened his eyes and found himself lying in a hospital bed strapped to a heartbeat monitor while bandages covered much of his entire body.

"Shit!" he said before slowly lifting himself up.

"I wouldn't move to much if I were you." Came a familiar voice that caused Martin to lift his head and notice Dr. Ling standing at the doorway with a half-smile on her face. "You took one hell of a beating out there." She added before stepping before Martin.

"Marrick really did a number on you." She replied.

"How am I alive right now?" Martin asked but just as Ling was about to answer the duo was interrupted by Tanya and Jasmine running into the room and quickly approaching Martin.

"Daddy." Jasmine yelled before jumping into the bed with Martin and causing him to give a loud groan of pain.

"Hey baby are you okay?" he asked while looking the child over and noticing she was unharmed.

"Yeah we're both fine." Tanya shot out earning the attention of the eldest Roman.

"I'm sorry you two got caught in the middle of all of that." He shot.

"You told me Marrick was dead." She stated.

"I thought he was as well, it was shocking to everyone." He replied earning a nod from the woman.

"That wasn't the biggest shock of the day." She replied to Martin's confusion.

"Really what was?" he asked before watching Dr. Ling move the curtain to the bed beside him and causing the eldest Roman to go wide eyed at the sight before him.

There he was in the flesh, Marcus Roman, lying in a hospital bed passed out sleeping connected to a heartbeat monitor that showed he was still breathing and to Martin's shock alive. Not only was Mark resting in the bed but so was Maggie who was lying by his side while Lee, Trip, and Link sat sleeping in chairs around him.

Even Felix was there but he two was lying in a bed with bandages on his newly acquired hand.

"You two have been out for almost twelve hours and everyone's been here waiting." She replied.

"How is this possible, we saw him fall, we saw a body, he was shot in the heart for fuck sakes?" asked Martin with a loud yell.

"I think we can help you all with that." Came a familiar voice that caused the eldest Roman to turn his head to the side and notice a familiar black haired woman standing in the doorway with a serious look on her face.

"You, you work for Don Percival!" he said with a raised brow.

"My name is Veronica." The woman replied while stepping into the room and hovering over Martin. "And yes I do work for Mr. Percival." She added before looking to Dr. Ling, Tanya, and Jasmine.

"Can we have the room?" she asked earning a few seconds of silence from the group before Ling made the first move out of the room while Tanya gave Martin a quick kiss before also walking out of the room.

"I told him not to leave his room but I guess he didn't listen." She stated while looking over the body of the youngest Roman.

"Talk, how is he still alive?" Martin yelled out with anger in his tone.

"Because he wants freedom from under Don Percival and I think he's the only one who can also give me freedom as well." She shot back to Martin's confusion.

 **Flashback (Weeks Prior)**

 _The sound of his cellphone chiming from a text message seemed to cause Mark open his eyes from his sleep. It was about two in the morning and Maggie and Ling were still slumbering beside the youngest Roman. The group had successfully pulled off the gold heist and were have a slight celebration threesome. Well to Mark it wasn't much of a celebration since he figured he would be dying soon._

 _Upon looking at his phone he noticed he had a text message that told him to meet someone in his car outside. The number was somewhat unfamiliar and Mark was slightly confused but he decided to investigate. So after getting dressed without waking anyone he quickly made his way outside to the parking lot where he looked inside of his car and noticed a familiar woman sitting in the passenger seat._

" _Get in!" Veronica whispered while Mark looked in the backseat to make sure there wasn't anyone in the back. "This isn't an assassination attempt this is a conversation." She added while Mark gave a low chuckle before opening the driver's side door and stepping inside._

" _That's how a lot of assassins operate. They don't come with guns they come with smiles and hugs." He shot out while sitting down._

" _Well I'm coming with neither." She said while looking away from Mark._

" _So is this the part where you kill me or fuck me because only criminals and legs are up this time of night." He shot out while the woman gave a low chuckle._

" _Call your wife down and maybe." She shot back with a slight smile. "No I'm here to tell you that Percival will be killing you in a few days along with Trueblood." She replied earning a nod from Mark._

" _Tell me something I don't know?" Mark shot back while looking away from the woman._

" _I'm willing to spare both of your lives and help you take down Percival." She replied to Mark's confusion._

" _Oh yeah and why is that?" he asked earning a few seconds of silence from the woman before she spoke up._

" _Because I realized you're right. The only way from under Percival is in a box and I don't intend on dying young with nothing to my name. I want to die a success." She replied._

" _Oh yeah and how are you gonna do that?" he asked with a raised brow._

" _Because you're gonna help me take over Merryweather." She replied to Mark's confusion._

 **Flashback Over**

"So me and Mark came up with this little plan where I would kill him, fake his death, and make Percival believe he was finally done with." She stated before looking Mark over closely.

"But how?" Martin asked.

"Before their fight in their desert both Mark and Mercy had consumed a large number of drugs to keep them fighting, alert, and their hearts pumping." She replied. "I didn't intend for Mercy to die, but my plan was to shoot Mark close enough to his heart with a Sniper Rifle that one would think he was dead and the combination of drugs would lower his pulse and heart rate to undetectable levels." She added.

"We cheated death and through my contacts in the hospital made it look like he was dead." She finished to Martin's shock. "But he's been alive and resting with me and Trueblood these last few days." She added before looking to Martin with a smile.

"Jesus, well why does he look like that…like he's barely alive?" asked Martin as he looked over Mark and noticed that Mark had bags under his eyes along with a slight greyish tone to his skin.

"I shot Mark with a 7.62 Round it was supposed to go through his armor, but instead the bullet lodged itself close to his heart and an army doctor pulled it out." She replied. "He isn't supposed to be moving around too much, but…he's stubborn as shit and whenever he moves he fucks up his stitches…like he did today." She shot out to Martin's surprise.

"You're probably pissed about that, but you should be thanking me because now Percival not only believes Mark is dead he also thinks the rest of you died at that funeral." She added to Martin's shock. "A lot of people died and it was easy to stick your names in the list of the deceased." She stated.

"Why, why does Percival need to think we're dead?" asked Martin.

"Because now he won't see us coming." Came a familiar hushed voice that caused Martin to turn his head and notice Mark with his eyes opened and looking to him and Veronica.

"Mark!" he said before noticing the smile on the man's face.

"Good to see you again brother." The former Merryweather soldier greeted with a half-smile.

"You should be resting." Veronica shot out.

"I will." He finished before looking to Martin.

"Percival won't see us coming now." He stated to Martin's surprise. "We got one shot to kill him and Veronica can get us close enough to put a bullet in his head. We heal our wounds and pick ourselves up, and then…we hit him hard." Mark shot out with venom in his hushed tone.

"Count me in then." Martin shot out while Mark nodded his head.

"Glad to have you onboard." Mark shot out before lying back down and running his hand over the back of Maggie.

"When we're done with this, everything will be right." He replied while looking up at the ceiling.

 **Authors Note: And there you have it people who keep calling me names, Mark is not dead. You did pick a good ending for hell sakes I like bitter sweet endings but come on that would have been too fucking dark.**

 **You might ask how exactly is Mark alive more so then what I mentioned I will plainly admit…plot armor. That shit is strong in this story but I ain't afraid to admit it, I hope you know I'm not afraid to kill off main characters but not Mark and not now.**

 **Also the good and bad endings sorta came from Veronica's decision. I was originally gonna just write out how the bad ending would have played out but I don't think I want to do that anymore so I'll just explain it.**

 **Veronica would have killed Mark, Marrick attacked the funeral with Merryweather and him and Martin would fought so hard they both killed each other, Maggie and the others go into hiding until they finally come out and go after Percival.**

 **I don't want to spoil too much for next chapter because I do have another character death next chapter and yes another main one, but I can tell you in that bad ending Maggie, Lee, Link, and Trip would have all died trying to kill Percival and the end result was Felix being the last man left standing and living in Mexico with Eva Mark and Maggie's daughter Marron and his own daughter.**

 **That was my bad ending it was dark as fuck but that was the ending you all avoided. The good ending and sorta the end will be next chapter. I don't want to explain too much on how they will kill Percival but a lot of things will happen that bring him down and isn't like one would think as being a bullet to the head.**

 **They bring him down hard.**

 **The hand transplant Felix has been something I looked into a long time ago. I watched this movie where this white guy got an arm transplant and ended up getting a black persons arm and when he got sent to jail the Aryans wouldn't accept because he had a black persons arm so he wasn't all pure and the blacks wouldn't accept him because he wasn't black but it's funny the dude arm had a Crip Tattoo and he got celled with the Crips.**

 **You can get a hand transplant but not many people get it because it does cost a lot in fact it cost more for a hand transplant then an organ transplant and you don't just get feeling back into it that quick. If you notice Felix shot with his good hand and really only used his good hand so he's not all there yet with his hand.**

 **Also I know I promised this chapter up sooner so let me explain why it took so long. If you haven't noticed compared to my others this chapter is short as shit and I kept racking my brain on how I could make it longer and there was not much I could do so I just decided to just post what I had.**

 **Hopefully it's not bad but I'm open fall reviews good or bad.**

 **Thank you all for reading stick around for next chapter which will be the final chapter of Roman Empire as Mark and what remains of his family go after Don Percival and a small epilogue into the future.**

 **Have a nice night a good Christmas and be safe Zilla Out.**


End file.
